Les Aventures d'un Sang-Mêlé
by Sabrinabella
Summary: Il n'avait jamais connu son père. Ce dernier était mort au combat quand il était très jeune et tout ce qu'il savait sur lui, il le tenait de sa mère hobbit et de ces deux oncles nains. Oui, lui, Bilbon Sacquet était un sang-mêlé : un demi-hobbit et un demi-nain. Un sang-mêlé qui finit par rejoindre une compagnie de nain pour reconquérir un royaume pris par un dragon...
1. Prologue

**Bonjour à tous =D**

**voila je me lance dans ma première fic hobbit 3 bien qu'une autre arrivera (mais celle-ci attendra que je finisse mon crossover ;) )**

**avec toutes les fics que je lis sur le hobbit, de nombreuses m'ont inspirer et une nouvelle version du hobbit m'ait apparus avec tous nos personnages préférés mais avec des origines différentes =D**

**en tout cas, j'écris de nombreuses fics en même temps mais j'avais envie de vous faire partager cette version ;)**

**j'arrête de parler et je vous laisse découvrir le prologue et le chapitre 1 qui sont court (j'aurais sans doute une multitude de chapitre mais j'essayerais de faire des chapitres courts ce qui n'est pas le cas de mes autres fics XD )**

**voila bonne lecture et hâte de lire vos com ;)**

**on se retrouve en bas **

**Sabrinabella**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Synopsis<span>_** : Il n'avait jamais connu son père. Ce dernier était mort au combat quand il était très jeune et tout ce qu'il savait sur lui, il le tenait de sa mère hobbit et de ces deux oncles nains. Oui, lui, Bilbon Sacquet était un sang-mêlé : un demi-hobbit et un demi-nain. Un sang-mêlé qui finit par rejoindre une compagnie de nain pour reconquérir un royaume pris par un dragon, lequel se trouvait être le pays d'origine de son père.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Prologue<strong>

A quel moment les choses avaient à ce point dérapé ?

Quand est-ce que les siens l'avaient rejeté alors qu'il n'avait fait cela que pour leur survie ? Son but n'avait jamais été de les blesser ou encore moins de les trahir alors pourquoi l'avaient-ils traité comme un traitre ?

Plutôt, pourquoi LUI, l'avait rejeté à ce point alors qu'ils avaient tous les deux commencer à se connaître et à s'apprendre, et que les reste de la compagnie avait suivis. Enfin, ils n'avaient rien dis du tout au contraire, seuls ces deux oncles avaient eu le courage de se dresser devant le Roi et avaient reçus la même sentence que lui, celle d'être un traître.

Il ne savait plus quoi faire à présent ?

Il avait perdu son père très jeune, sa mère était morte l'année suivante, élever par ces deux oncles, il avait toujours sus ce qu'il voulait faire, ce qu'il voulait découvrir et apprendre, souhaitant devenir la personne que ces parents avaient souhaités qu'il soit. Qu'ils soient tous les deux fiers d'eux.

Mais à présent, alors qu'il observait les armées prête à s'affronter devant les portes d'Erebor, Bilbon ignorait complètement ce qu'il voulait faire ou même ou cela finirait par le mener. Bien que le jeune sang-mêlé s'ait pertinemment que n'importe la décision qu'il choisira, cela le mènera directement à sa mort.

* * *

><p><strong>Voila pour le court prologue<strong>

**au chapitre 1 **


	2. Chapitre 01 Un Hobbit et un Nain

**Chapitre 1 : Un hobbit et un nain**

Belladone Sacquet était considéré comme un hobbit respectable.

Sans oublier d'une beauté naturelle qui faisait tourner la tête de tous les hobbits de la Comté : de longs cheveux boucler blond miel, qu'elle coiffait toujours en une natte emmêler de ruban bleu et blanc, assortis à ces yeux bleu ciel et à sa peau aussi blanche que la neige, rehausser par ces joues roses.

Etant la fille de Bungon Sacquet de Cul-de-Sac et Adamanta Touque, on pouvait la qualifier de sérieuse et raisonnable. Mais en réalité, bien qu'en société, elle montrait à tous le respect des traditions hobbits, Belladone était bien plus Touque que Sacquet, possédant ce côté aventureux et curieuse de l'extérieur de sa mère.

Belladone ne cessait de répéter à ces parents que ce n'était pas dans la Comté ou encore moins dans son trou de hobbit qu'était Cul-de-Sac, qu'elle pourrait pleinement s'épanouir mais bien en dehors de ces murs. En dehors de la Comté et ou s'ouvrait le monde inconnu qu'aucun hobbit n'avait eu l'audace d'aller découvrir, bien trop peureux de quitter leur nid douillet et leur paisible Comté.

Elle serait la seule à avoir la confiance de s'y aventure et de souhaiter partir à l'aventure, bien sûr quand elle aura atteint sa majorité, pour l'instant, devant obéir au doigt et à l'œil à ces parents pour ne pas les blesser. Même que son plus fidèle ami, Gandalf le Gris, un Magicien connu dans la Comté pour ces feux d'artifices pendant les fêtes du vieux Touque, et qui se trouvait être l'ami cher de ces parents, avait été fort intéressé et amuser de connaitre son envie de découvrir le monde extérieure au-delà de la Comté.

Le Magicien lui avait même promis que le jour de ces trente-trois ans, l'âge ou un hobbit atteint sa majorité, il l'emmènerait dans une aventure pour lui faire découvrir le monde qui se cachait derrière sa fenêtre. Belladone rêvait déjà d'avoir sa majorité pour partir de la Comté pour vivre cette aventure que lui promettait Gandalf, elle avait grandement hâte.

Mais Belladone se retrouva, bien avant sa majorité, seulement âgée de trente-et-un ans pour être exacte, quand elle prit part à une aventure très particulière.

Cela se produisit lors d'une belle journée de printemps, Belladone accompagnait sa mère au marché du village quand elles étaient tombés sur leurs cousins indésirable, les Sacquet de Besace. Comme à leur habitude, Otho et Lobélia Sacquet ainsi que leur fils Lotho Sacquet leur étaient tombés dessus, sans qu'elles ne puissent rebrousser chemin avant qu'ils ne fondent sur eux comme des oiseaux de mauvais augure.

Comme à leur habitude, ces derniers n'avaient pu s'empêcher de faire du charme à la mère et fille Sacquet, dans la veine tentative de les « obliger », et encore le mot était faible, plutôt de les « forcer » tout en leur montrant les avantages qu'ils auraient s'ils acceptaient de donner la main de Belladone à Lotho. Ce qu'ils oubliaient de préciser s'était que ce n'était pas pour les Sacquet de Cul-de-Sac les avantages qu'ils donnaient mais plutôt pour les Sacquet de Besace, eux qui désiraient plus que tout avoir les terres de Cul-de-Sac pour eux.

Mais bien qu'Adamanta essayait d'être courtois avec ces derniers, chose bien difficile quand vous aviez le sang des Touque et que vous n'aviez qu'une seule envie c'est de vouloir les faire déguerpir à coup de pied dans les fesses, sauf qu'elle se retenait grandement et leur expliquait calmement qu'elle et Bungon donnerait la main de leurs filles, ainsi que Cul-de-Sac à l'homme qu'elle choisirait d'épouser.

En d'autre terme, se sera à Belladone de choisir celui qui deviendra son époux.

Ce qui avait cloué le bec au Sacquet de Besace et avait permis à Belladone et sa mère de filer en vitesse avant que l'orage ne vienne à éclater sur leur tête, au sens propre comme au figuré quand on parlait de leur cousin de Besace.

N'ayant guère apprécié les avances que lui avait fait Lotho, Belladone avait laissé sa mère devant la porte de Cul-de-Sac avant de courir dans les champs de la Comté pour se vider l'esprit de ces mots plus que douteux que son cousin lui avait offert, avec son sourire nigaud et comploteur. Désirant plus que tout faire de Belladone son épouse, chose que cette dernière refusait catégoriquement, car bien qu'on pouvait considérer son cousin comme un beau hobbit, s'était la seule qualité qu'il avait, car à l'intérieur, il était aussi séduisant qu'un porc.

Et encore, c'était insulter les pauvres porcs.

La jeune Sacquet avait très vite atteint les frontières du nord de la Comté et s'était assise sur l'un des rochers vers les terres d'Evendim, mais ce n'était pas vers ces derniers que son regard se riva mais vers les contrées d'Ered Luin. Belladone avait entendus dire que ces terres étaient aujourd'hui habiter par des nains, venant des terres plus à l'Est mais il était extrêmement rare de les voir passer, seul les habitants qui vivaient autour de la frontière Nord-Ouest pouvaient par instant les apercevoir lors des passages des charrettes de nourriture.

S'était d'ailleurs vers ces points précis que Belladone partait souvent en éclairage pour avoir l'opportunité d'apercevoir l'un des nains qui pourrait passer par cette route pour atteindre l'Ered Luin. Sauf qu'aujourd'hui ce n'était pas un convoi de nourriture ou de fourniture mener par des nains armés qu'elle put apercevoir, s'était un groupe d'horrible créature noir et l'air immonde, au nombre de cinq semblaient s'être lancer à la poursuite d'une autre personne, une personne que Belladone reconnaissait être un nain.

Un nain qui paraissait être épuiser et sur le point de lâcher prise, bien qu'il continuait de lutter face à ces créatures immondes, parvenant à en tuer une en lui plantant sa lame dans le torse avant de trancher la jambe d'un autre le faisant tomber par terre. Sauf que les trois autres parvinrent à le pousser à terre et se jetèrent sur lui, tentant de le garder au sol alors qu'il continuait de se débattre sur la prise qu'ils exerçaient sur lui.

Il n'en fallut pas d'avantage pour Belladone d'en voir plus qu'elle s'était déjà relever de son rocher et s'était empresser de s'élancer droit sur eux, bien qu'une pensée se formait dans un coin de sa tête qu'elle n'était nullement parer à un tel affrontement, la jeune Sacquet ne pouvait rester de marbre face à un être vivant qui risquait d'être exécuter sous ces yeux. Alors que le nain était parvenu à briser ce qui servait de nez à l'une des créatures qui tentait de lui bloquer les jambes, tandis que les deux autres s'évertuaient à lui tenir les bras au sol ou l'un des deux plaça sa lame sur la gorge du nain prêt à… prêt à le décapiter.

Belladone n'hésita pas une seule seconde, n'étant plus qu'à quelques mètres d'eux et comprenant que son pied léger n'avait pas encore alerté ces derniers, elle attrapa l'un des gros cailloux qui jonchait le sol et n'eut aucune hésitation de lancer celui-ci droit sur celui qui allait lui couper la tête. Autre point concernant Belladone c'est qu'elle était été très douée pour viser et atteint facilement ce dernier en pleine tête, le surprenant alors qu'il lâcha son épée de surprise qui se planta dans le sol à quelques centimètres de son pied, tandis que les deux autres créatures rivèrent toute leur attention sur elle, la figeant sur place pendant qu'elle avait repris un autre caillou du sol.

Avisant les regards rouge sang qu'ils lui lançaient tandis qu'elle ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un haut de cœur face à leurs visages des plus immondes alors qu'elle comprit enfin à qui elle avait affaire. Elle avait entendus des récits de certains rôdeurs qui étaient passés par la Comté et elle les identifia sans aucun problème : des gobelins.

Belladone se trouvait face à des gobelins. Trois gobelins, si elle ne comptait pas l'autre qui avait eu la jambe coupé et qui était en train de se vider de son sang, encore au sommun de leur force, hormis quelques entailles sanglantes qui les recouvraient, ne se concentraient plus sur le nain au sol mais sur celle qui venait de les arrêter dans leur exécution. En d'autre terme, sur elle.

Reculant alors qu'elle lançait son autre caillou sur l'un des gobelins qui se le prit en pleine face, n'ayant pas eu le temps de l'éviter, Belladone ne resta pas figer sur place et s'empressa de rebrousser chemin et se mit à courir le plus vite possible, entrainant dans son sillage les autres deux gobelins encore debout.

Mais la jeune hobbite n'eut guère la possibilité de s'éloigner le plus d'eux qu'elle sentit un râle immonde dans son dos avant d'être plaquer au sol par l'un des gobelins qui lui avait sauté dans son dos. Essayant de se dégager de ce dernier, Belladone se sentit retourner de force par la chose et ne put s'empêcher de crier quand elle vit la lame de son épée se lever et être prêt à s'abattre sur elle, quand un grognement de douleur se fit entendre dans le dos du gobelin qui se trouvait sur elle.

Rivant son regard derrière ce dernier comme celui-ci, Belladone put voir que les deux autres gobelins dont l'un qui avait pris son caillou dans le pif, étaient tous les deux tombés face au nain qui avait réussi à se redresser et s'était lancé sur leur trace. Se débarrassant de ces derniers avant de river toute son attention sur le dernier gobelin, celui se trouvant sur la jeune hobbit qui s'éloigna de celui-ci quand il s'était relever et faisait face au nain, qui avait levé son épée, prêt pour le combat.

Et c'est là que Belladone le vit pour la première fois : elle avait déjà entrevus de loin les nains mais jamais elle n'avait pu voir un homme si beau, même dans la norme des hobbits, il les surpassait de loin. De longs cheveux noirs de jais cascadaient dans son dos en une tresse quelque peu défait aux vus de sa situation, alors qu'il abordait une légère moustache et barbe qui entouraient des lèvres blanche qui ressortait de sur le sang qui coulait des entailles qu'il avait sur le coin. Tandis que ces yeux bleu acier dardait un regard coléreux et rageur sur le gobelin qui ne fit pas longtemps long feux devant le nain, surtout quand il le vint à lui réserver le sort qu'il allait lui donner, quand il le décapita.

Observant le corps tomber, Belladone savait qu'elle aurait dus en être malade mais en cet instant précis, l'adrénaline qui courrait dans ces veines semblait la garder assé alerte et surtout loin de la folie qui pourrait la gagner. Mais en cet instant précis, la jeune Sacquet ne quittait pas d'un regard le nain, comme si ce dernier était son ancrage et que sa présence pouvait lui suffire à ne pas perdre pied.

Sauf que Belladone dut se rendre compte d'une chose devant le nain qui était finement habiller de fourrure, bien que celle-ci fût sombrement abimer et entailler à plusieurs endroits, là où il était blessé bien que la jeune Sacquet semblait plus alarmer par la profonde blessure qui barrait sa tempe gauche. Comme s'il était tombé sur un truc tranchant qui allait presque lui fendre le crâne ou s'il avait fait la connaissance de gobelin réticent qui n'avait qu'une seule idée en tête de le mettre en morceau.

Et elle vint à comprendre de l'importance de ces blessures quand il perdit connaissance devant elle, juste après avoir enjamber le cadavre du gobelin et s'étant rapproché d'elle pour voir, si oui ou non elle était blessée. Mais c'était bien lui le plus blessé des deux et ayant des connaissances dans la médecin, puisque sa mère était une guérisseuse, Belladone savait qu'il avait besoin de recevoir des soins le plus vite possible, sinon, il risquait de ne pas y passer la nuit s'il ne les recevait pas à temps.

Et c'est à cet instant précis que débuta l'histoire du hobbit et du nain.

* * *

><p><strong>Et voila pour le premier chapitre =D<strong>

**je sais que ce n'est pas beaucoup pour l'instant, je suis déja en plein dans le chapitre 4 pour m'avancer, en même temps que je finis d'autre chapitre de mes autres fics ;)**

**je poserais le chapitre 2 vendredi ;)**

**a vendredi =D**

**bis **

**Sabrinabella**


	3. Chapitre 02 le début d'une histoire

**Bonjour à tous =D**

**comme promis le chapitre 2 aujourd'hui ;)**

**consacrer à l'histoire des parents de notre cambrioleur 3**

**les choses commenceront dans le prochain chapitre**

**sinon je souhaite remercier ScottishBloodyMary et Julindy pour leur review en espérant que la suite vous plaira tout autant =D**

**et merci à ceux et à celle qui ont placer ma fic dans leur favoris ;) j'aimerais beaucoup d'ailleurs que vous me faites part de votre avis,cela me ferait très plaisir d'en avoir d'autre =D**

**assé parler je vous laisse déguster cette suite ;)**

**bonne lecture**

**Sabrinabella**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2 : Le début d'une histoire<strong>

Les jours qui suivirent après que Belladone est sauvée le nain des gobelins à la frontière Nord-Ouest de la Comté, tous les hobbits étaient au courant qu'un nain blessé était en train de guérir dans la maison des Sacquet de Cul-de-Sac, sous les bons soins d'Adamanta, la plus grande guérisseuse de la Comté.

Etant parvenu, par on ne sait quel miracle, à porter le nain, étrangement léger contrairement à la masse qu'il semblait dégager, Belladone l'avait ramené chez elle alors que la nuit était tombé depuis un moment et avait bien faillis donner une crise cardiaque à ces parents, quand ils découvrirent qui accompagnait leur fille et surtout dans quel état.

Aidant sa mère dans la guérison, Belladone expliqua en même temps à ces parents ce qui s'était déroulé et son père alla prévenir le maire pour qu'il envoie les gardes, ayant un rôle plus d'éclaireur et de prévenir de ce qui se passait au frontière, qu'ils se chargent de bruler les carcasses et de voir s'ils pouvaient trouver d'autre nains dans les parages.

Mais le lendemain, Adamanta était parvenu à sauver le nain de la mort et que ces blessures ne mettraient plus à présent sa vie en danger, bien que la blessure à sa tempe avait inquiété la guérisseuse, ignorant les séquelles que cela engendreraient tant qu'il n'avait pas repris connaissance. Belladone qui était resté à son chevet toute la nuit, finit par apprendre par ces parents que les gardes avaient rassemblés les carcasses et les avaient brulés, tout en ayant nullement vus ou entendus un nain dans les environs. Il semblerait que quoiqu'il se soit produit, le nain que Belladone avait sauvé, était bien le ciel survivant de ce qui était arrivé devant les frontières de la Comté.

La présence du nain avait inquiété les hobbits, surtout les Sacquet de Besace qui avaient fait circuler la rumeur que cet étranger allait leur attirer malheur, puisqu'il avait tout de même amené avec lui un groupe de gobelin à quelques mètres de leur frontière. Si d'autre de ces créatures se lançaient à la recherche de leur camarade et avaient dans l'idée de s'attaquer à la Comté pour venger leur compagnon mort.

Mais il n'y eu aucune alerte au frontière, ni la trace de gobelin ou de nain, faisant ainsi tomber l'inquiétude des hobbits, tandis que tous à présent, attendait impatiemment le réveil du nain qui pourrait leur expliquer ce qui s'était passé. Mais ce fut deux jours plus tard, après que Belladone l'ait trouvé et se tenant toujours à son chevet, que le nain avait finis par reprendre connaissance, étirant le sourire de la jeune Sacquet qui alla prévenir sa mère que leur invité surprise s'était enfin réveillé.

Venant pour constater de ces blessures et pour le rassurer sur la cicatrisation de ces blessures, Adamanta et Belladone eurent la surprise de constater que le jeune nain, parce qu'il paraissait bien jeune, devant se trouver dans le début de l'âge adulte, dans la trentaine tout au plus, leur annonça, assé stupéfié qu'il n'avait aucun souvenir. Pas le moindre souvenir de sa vie, ni même de son nom ou encore des membres de sa famille s'il en avait, approuvant le constat que la mère Sacquet avait eu sur la possible amnésie que la blessure à la tête risquait de causer.

Mais le nain se souvenait bien de Belladone au contraire, se rappelant sans aucune difficulté qu'elle avait, avec un courage remarquable, détourner l'attention des gobelins qui l'avait pris en chasse, lui permettant de les battre et lui ayant, par la même occasion, sauver la vie. Rougissant de gêne quand elle le vit se redresser dans son lit, tout en s'inclinant, comme il le pouvait, vers elle, Belladone avoua qu'elle n'avait rien fait de si exceptionnel et finit par s'excuser, le laissant seul avec sa mère tandis qu'elle allait prendre un grand bol d'air frais.

Aussi rouge qu'une tomate et le cœur battant, Belladone se sentait gêner et incroyablement heureuse devant le remerciement du nain à son encontre. C'était bien la première fois qu'elle perdait autant ces moyens devant un autre être du sexe opposer, surtout devant un nain.

Par la suite, Adamanta attendit que sa fille soit de retour pour annoncer à leur hôte qu'il pourrait envoyer un messager dans les demeures des nains dans l'Ered Luin de sa présence dans la Comté et de la raison pour laquelle il s'y trouvait, pensant que cela rassurait ce dernier de savoir que ces proches pourraient le ramener à la maison. Mais c'était une autre réaction que le nain eut, en se mettant à paniquer et à plaider auprès des deux hobbits que personne ne devait savoir qu'il était toujours en vie, qu'il en allait de sa survie.

Quand Bungon, alerter par les cris apeuré du nain, accourut dans la chambre et fut informer de la situation par sa femme tandis que sa fille essayait de calmer leur jeune hôte, lui demanda, de but en blanc, pourquoi il ne voulait pas que les siens sachent qu'il allait bien ?

Pour toute réponse, le nain leur avoua que c'était une impression, son instinct lui disait que personne ne devait savoir qu'il était toujours en vie, que tous devaient croire à sa mort. Qu'il en était mieux ainsi.

Comprenant aussi que le nain n'en dirait pas plus parce que lui-même ne comprenait pas vraiment cette peur viscérale qu'il avait envers les siens, Bungon le rassura en lui affirmant qu'il pourrait rester chez eux le temps de sa convalescence et qu'ils l'aideront ensuite à aller où il le désirait. Les remerciant de leur gentillesse le nain finit par se rendormir, éreinter et quelque peu rassurer alors qu'Adamanta quitta la chambre avec son époux, laissant à leur fille de veiller sur le sommeil de leur hôte alors qu'elle avait annoncé son envie de rester à ces côtés juste au cas où qu'il est besoin de soutien, ou plus précisément d'être encore rassurer.

Et c'est ainsi que se déroula les semaines qui suivirent, le jeune nain, qu'ils avaient nommé Finn, noms dont la tonation lui rappelait vaguement quelque chose, se remettait petit à petit de ces blessures et apprenait à connaitre la Comté et ces habitants, par les petites balades qu'Adamanta lui sommait de faire pour l'exercer lentement, aider par Belladone qui lui servait de guide. Tandis que certains des hobbits curieux, en particulier les enfants, vinrent à regarder et pour les plus hardis, allèrent même se présenter et faire sa connaissance, alors que ce dernier paraissait toujours aimable, joyeux et nullement craintif face à certaines exubérances des petits à son encontre. Quitte à aller aider certains des hobbits dans le besoin quand ces derniers avaient l'utilité de bras fort pour porter ou accomplir les corvées les plus difficiles.

Montrant à tous le grand savoir des nains dans la forge ou en tant que bucheron, après qu'Adamanta lui avait donné l'accord qu'il pouvait faire cela sans rouvrir ces blessures. En réalité, le jeune Finn montrait à tous à quel point les nains, que les hobbits qualifiaient de bourrus, dangereux et malpolis, ce dernier en était même le total opposé, faisant grogner les Sacquet de Besace qui n'appréciait guère l'amitié qui était en train de se former entre le nain et la jeune Belladone.

Ce qui d'ailleurs faisait couler les gorges chaudes des hobbits, ces derniers voyant bien un petit quelque chose qui était en train de se former entre la jeune Sacquet et l'étranger qui vivait chez ces parents. Certains même s'étaient mis à parier entre eux que d'ici un mois, Belladone et Finn sortiraient ensemble.

En réalité, il fallut bien moins d'un mois pour que cette étrange connexion qui s'était tissé entre eux deux finit par devenir plus qu'une simple relation amicale et des plaisanterie enfantine, lorsque l'un des voisins vit, par mégarde, un soir, Belladone et Finn admirer les étoiles sur le banc devant la porte de Cul-de-Sac, échanger un doux baiser.

Après ça, le lendemain même avant que la voisine n'est eue le temps de propager la rumeur, toute la Comté savait que Belladone Sacquet sortait avec Finn le nain. Tous les hobbits furent témoins les jours suivant de petit moment adorable et romantique entre eux deux : quand ils se tenaient la main en se baladant tout en se souriant amoureusement. Ou bien lorsque Finn portait tous les sacs de provisions quand ils allaient tous les deux au marché sur la place du village, où encore, lorsque travaillant à la forge aidant les hobbits forgerons, Belladone venait apporter le repas du jeune nain qui la remerciait d'un tendre et chaste baiser, faisant sourire de gêne la jeune Sacquet.

Ce jeune amour naissant entre les deux jeunes gens faisait sourire les plus romantique des hobbits, rire les plus jeunes sur le fait que le nain suivait la hobbit comme un chiot suivant sa mère, ou encore lever les yeux au ciel des anciens lorsqu'ils étaient témoins de cette amour un peu trop débordant à leur gout. Qu'ils aillent s'embrasser chez eux, cela serait plus convenable !

Excepter pour les parents de la jeune fille peut être ?

Bien que Bungon et Adamanta ne disent rien sur le petit amoureux de leur fille, tous pouvaient pertinemment voir et constater que Finn avait d'abord demandé l'aval des parents avant de faire quoi que ce soit avec leur fille. Autre point qui allait en faveur pour le jeune nain, surtout les anciens qui étaient pour une liaison avec l'accord des parents, une chose qui n'enchanta pas certains hobbit de la Comté.

Plus précisément les Sacquet de Besace quand ces derniers vinrent à apprendre que le jeune nain que leur cousin avait recueillis et invité sous leur toit, avait eu l'audace de sortir avec la jeune Sacquet.

Ils avaient immédiatement foncé à Cul-de-Sac, sommant leur cousin de chasser ce nain et d'accepter les fiançailles de Belladone avec leur propre fils. Devant les ordres et les menaces proliférer par les Sacquet de Besace, Bungon avait vus rouge et répliquer, fort de mauvaise humeur, que jamais il ne donnerait la main de sa chère et tendre fille à un petit idiot et ringard de Sacquet de Besace. Et que si sa fille avait choisis le jeune nain, Bungon ne pouvait qu'accepter et protéger son enfant autant que son futur-gendre des attaques extérieures.

A cette remarque, Otho et Lobélia Sacquet étaient restés un bref instant sans voix, choquer d'avoir vus leur crétin de cousin Bungon leur tenir tête officiellement et n'ayant eu nullement peur de leur dire sa façon de penser. Mais c'était le fils, Lotho, qui réagissait plus vite, bien avant que ces parents ne se mettent à incendier son cousin, il avait chargé droit sur Bungon, le point lever, stipulant que Belladone était à lui et non à un sale nain, prêt à le frapper, lorsque le « sale nain » en question intervint.

Attrapant le hobbit avant qu'il ne frappe Bungon, Finn empoigna de sa main le poing qui allait frapper le Sacquet et le serrant dans sa poigne. Le faisant hurler de douleur alors qu'il tomba à genoux sous les cris apeurer des Sacquet de Besace, pendant que le nain fusilla le fils de Besace et ne lui ordonne de présenter des excuses à Bungon pour avoir tenté de le frapper.

Dès qu'il parvint à avoir ces excuses, Finn lâcha sa main et l'attrapa par le col de sa chemise, le soulevant à moitié, tout en poussant les parents de Besace à quitter Cul-de-Sac, sous le regard des trois propriétaires qui ne firent rien pour venir en aide à leur cousin. Que ces derniers se débrouillent avec le nain !

Quand Finn les eut fichés dehors, il leur ordonna de ne plus jamais mettre les pieds à Cul-de-Sac tant que Bungon ou les autres ne les aient invités à venir. Ou pour faire bonne mesure, le nain cassa le nez de Lotho d'un coup de poing dans la face, stipulant bien que Belladone n'appartenait à personne et qu'elle serait la seule qui choisirait le hobbit ou le nain qu'elle voudrait.

Bien évidemment les Sacquet de Besace tentèrent de porter plainte contre le nain mais les Sacquet de Cul-de-Sac avaient préparé le terrain et fait savoir que Finn n'avait fait que défendre les siens contre les attaques verbales et physiques de leur cousin. Alors que le lendemain de l'affaire, Bungon avait, avec l'accord du jeune Finn, pris légalement le garçon sous son aile, devenant son tuteur légale alors que Finn devenait son deuxième héritier.

S'il arrivait quelque chose à Bungon et Adamanta, Finn devra diriger Cul-de-Sac avec Belladone et s'il arrivait quelque chose à la jeune Sacquet, c'est lui qui hériterait totalement de toute la fortune des Sacquet. Chose qui avait, bien évidemment, mit Finn mal à l'aise au début, ne voulant pas que les autres voient en lui un profiteur ou qu'on vienne de l'accuser de quelque chose si jamais il arrivait malheur au Sacquet de Cul-de-Sac.

Mais tous les hobbits étaient de l'avis de Bungon, tous ceux qui avaient appris à connaitre le nain savaient qu'il ne vivait que pour aider et les autres, ne demandant jamais rien en retour et qu'il était un bon garçon.

Après la confrontation avec les Sacquet de Besace et le nouvel écrit du testament de Bungon, la vie avait repris son court dans la Comté et les années vinrent à passer paisiblement, voyant l'amour que se portait Finn et Belladone se renforcer aux fils des jours, des semaines, des mois et des années qu'ils vivaient ensemble. La seule chose qui aurait pu les séparer, se résumait en la présence du magicien.

Pour une raison qu'elle ignorait, chaque fois que Gandalf venait leur rendre visite, Finn veillait à ne pas être dans les parages, évitant de croiser la route du magicien, donnant l'excuse que ce dernier ne devait jamais, au grand jamais connaitre sa présence dans la Comté. Si cela avait surpris grandement les parents et qu'ils n'avaient rien dis, Adamanta revoyant là, un lien ou une connexion avec son ancienne vie qui avait mal finis, cela n'avait pas été le cas de Belladone.

Cette dernière avait voulus connaitre la raison qui le poussait à vouloir rester le plus loin possible du magicien, lui rapportant que Gandalf était quelqu'un d'exceptionnel et de gentil. Mais Finn n'avait rien voulus entendre, il lui avait dit qu'elle pouvait demeurer ami avec lui et continuer de le voir quand bon lui semblait, sauf qu'elle ne devait jamais parler de lui au Magicien ou de tenter de lui faire savoir où il était.

Seulement voilà, en suivant Belladone sans qu'elle ne le sache, Gandalf avait finis par entrer dans la forge ou Finn s'était reclus le temps que le magicien quitte Cul-de-Sac. La première rencontre entre ces deux derniers avait été des plus explosives, que Belladone en était encore effrayer quand elle y repensait. Tandis que Finn s'était mis à incendier le magicien dans une langue étrange, apprenant plus tard qu'il s'agissait de Khuzdul, la langue des nains, tout en fusillant Belladone au passage avant de menacer le magicien de quelque chose pour ensuite quitter la forge, furibond. Ne laissant derrière lui qu'une jeune Sacquet en larme et un Gandalf encore surpris, qui tentait de la réconforter lui promettant que tout se passerait bien.

Bien évidemment, la dispute n'était pas resté secrète et tous dans la Comté avait fait circuler que Finn, le jeune nain semblait nourrir une certaine forme de colère et de rage contre Gandalf le Gris, et que la jeune Belladone avait reçus des cris par la même occasion. Rassurant Bungon et Adamanta qui voulaient savoir pour quelle raison, le jeune Finn cordiale et aimable qu'ils avaient recueillis sous leur toit, avait hurlé des choses au Magicien et sur leur fille par la même occasion.

Finissant par apprendre les conditions qui avaient amenés Finn jusqu'au Sacquet, Gandalf leur annonça seulement qu'il avait connus il y a bien longtemps le jeune nain quand il était un enfant, et que ce dernier ne souhaitait pas revivre ces années de malheur parce qu'il viendrait à informer les siens de son existence.

Comprenant aussi que Gandalf leur cachait quelque chose, les Sacquet essayèrent de le savoir mais le magicien leur fit savoir que Finn ne semblait pas, lui-même se rappeler de sa propre famille ou de qui il avait été. Seulement qu'à sa vue, Finn s'était rappelé des moments très douloureux de son enfance et qui se trouvait être la raison pour laquelle, le jeune nain s'était mis à l'incendier dans la forge, ne souhaitant pas revivre ces cauchemars et continuer paisiblement sa vie dans la Comté.

Par la suite, Gandalf leur avait promis qu'il allait discuter calmement avec Finn et ramener le jeune nain qu'ils avaient rencontrée et connus. Belladone voulut le suivre mais le magicien la rassura qu'il parviendrait à convaincre cette tête de mule et que tout se passerait bien.

Les Sacquet de Cul-de-Sac s'étaient alors mis à patienter et à attendre des nouvelles, lorsque plusieurs heures plus tard, juste après que la nuit soit tombée, un coup avait été frappé à la porte et Belladone avait accourus pour ouvrir, très vite suivis par ces parents. Ouvrant celle-ci, ils étaient tous les trois tombés sur un Fin, tête baisser et le regard désolé qui se mit à lancer des excuses, Gandalf se tenant juste derrière lui, leur demandant de leur pardonner pour son attitude mais qu'il avait seulement de retrouver cette pauvre vie qu'il avait avant et qu'il désirait, ardemment, rester à leur côté.

Cela avait été amplement suffisant, surtout aux vus de son regard triste, désoler et inquiet qu'il avait, pour faire comprendre à Belladone et à ces parents que toute cette colère avait été dirigé par la peur de les quitter. Il n'en fallut pas d'avantage pour que la jeune Sacquet ne se jette à son cou, lui faisant promettre qu'il ne viendrait plus jamais à lui crier dessus.

Le sourire aux lèvres, amusé, Finn lui avait demandé alors, s'il pourrait lui crier dessus quand ils viendraient à se disputer. Même là, Belladone avait affirmé que c'est elle qui aura le droit de crier et que lui suivrait ces ordres au pied et à la lettre, faisant d'avantage rire le jeune nain.

Après cet accrochage et la parole du magicien qu'il ne divulguerait pas son existence dans la Comté, Finn fut plus léger à parler de chose et d'autre avec Gandalf en présence de Belladone et de ces parents. Mais celle-ci avait pertinemment remarqué que lorsqu'elle partait se coucher avec ces parents, et que Finn restait encore debout avec Gandalf, elle pouvait l'entendre demander comment allait les choses pour les nains.

Lui avouant que ces derniers continuaient de vivre paisiblement, là où ils avaient dus fuir, Gandalf lui rapporta simplement que son frère et sa sœur allaient bien, tout comme ces deux neveux. Finn était attrister de ne pas se rappeler d'eux et même de ne pouvoir jamais se rappeler de ces neveux, mais il savait que le choix qu'il avait fait plusieurs mois auparavant avait été le bon, et qu'aujourd'hui, il se voyait mal rejoindre les siens, dont sa mémoire lui faisait horriblement défaut, alors qu'il était particulièrement heureux, ici, dans la Comté.

La dernière information que lui donna Gandalf ce soir-là, jusqu'à ce que Belladone décide de les laisser discuter seul à seul et n'aille se coucher, c'est que certains nains, parmis des vieux amis à lui, n'avaient pas renoncé dans l'idée de le retrouver et de le ramener à la maison.

Après ce moment délicat, les choses avaient repris son cour à Cul-de-Sac avec les visites rapprocher de Gandalf, une fois par mois, revenant à la Comté, voir les Sacquet, bien que Belladone savait qu'il revenait pour maintenir au courant Finn de ce qui se passait dans le monde extérieur. Belladone avait dans l'idée que Finn recouvrait peu à peu la mémoire de sa vie passé, plus les visites de Gandalf lui rapportant les évènements au-dehors de la Comté, mais il ne laissait rien paraître ne voulant pas les inquiéter.

Sauf qu'un soir, Belladone admirait les étoiles avec Finn devant la porte de Cul-de-Sac et lui avait dit de but en blanc, que s'il avait besoin de parler, d'enlever le poids des souvenirs de ces épaules, qu'elle serait là pour l'aider à le porter. Qu'elle attendrait patiemment qu'il s'ouvre à elle pour l'aider dans cette épreuve. Lui souriant amoureusement, Finn lui avait promis qu'elle finirait par tout savoir quand lui-même aurait finis par décortiquer ces propres souvenirs, épreuve qui ne fit que d'avantage renforcer leur amour.

Jusqu'à ce que, deux ans après leur rencontre, le jour de son trente-troisième anniversaire, Belladone eut le bonheur de voir Finn, après avoir reçus la bénédiction de Bungon et Adamanta, lui demander si elle désirait devenir sa femme.

Avec des larmes de joie, Belladone avait accepté et fait rire aux éclats Finn, heureux qui lui avait glissé le léger anneau d'or ciseler de fleur blanche, forger lui-même, à son annulaire gauche tandis qu'ils se reçurent les félicitations des parents de la fiancée et de la famille du côté de sa mère, et ceux de son père qui n'était pas les Sacquet de Besace.

Le mariage fut célébré un mois plus tard parmis la famille, les amis proche et presque la moitié de la Comté qui fut inviter pour l'évènement et Gandalf fut plus qu'heureux de clôturer la cérémonie par ces célèbres feux d'artifice. La coutume du cadeau de famille pour les jeunes marier était la construction d'un nouveau trou de hobbit, une maison pour le jeune couple mais ces derniers avaient refusés, souhaitant demeurer à Cul-de-Sac avec Bungon et Adamanta, que s'était leur unique vœu de mariage, autre bien sûr de fonder une famille à eux.

Répondant favorablement à leur souhait les deux jeunes mariés continuèrent de vivre avec les parents de la jeune épouse, et il y eut des jours heureux dans cette maison, jusqu'à ce que le malheur vienne de nouveau s'abattre sur eux. Cinq ans plus tard, lors d'un terrible hiver, une meute de loups étaient descendus des bois environnant et avaient tués beaucoup de hobbit avant qu'ils ne furent abattus, la plupart par Finn qui s'était lancé sur les traces de la meute pour faire cesser leur massacre.

Parmis les victimes de ces animaux, figuraient les parents de Belladone, Bungon et Adamanta étaient partis rendre visite à des amis, laissant ainsi seuls les deux jeunes époux, quand ils avaient été surpris par les bêtes avant que des voisins qui entendirent les cris sonnèrent l'alerte. Armés, ces derniers s'étaient élancer sur les loups pour les faire fuir pour aller secourir Bungon et Adamanta, mais leurs blessures étaient bien trop grave, quand Belladone et Finn étaient arrivés sur les lieux pour les soigner, la jeune Sacquet ayant suivis des études de sa mère pour devenir guérisseur, ils étaient arrivés trop tard. Ces parents avaient finis tous les deux par succomber à leur blessure et étaient morts quelques minutes avant que leur fille et leur gendre n'arrivent.

Belladone avait pleurée toute la nuit, réconforté par Finn qui essayait de ne pas se laisser emporter, lui aussi, par la douleur. Ce n'est que le lendemain alors qu'ils allaient s'occuper de ramener les corps de leurs parents à Cul-de-Sac et de s'occuper des funérailles, qu'ils eurent vent que la meute de loup avait été repéré au Nord de la Comté. Il n'en avait pas fallu en entendre plus que Finn avait déclaré qu'il allait se charger de mettre fin au carnage causer par ces loups.

Les jours suivant, alors que Belladone était soutenus par la famille de ces parents, excepter les Sacquet de Besace bien évidemment, s'occupant des funérailles et de nettoyer les corps de ces parents, la Sacquet ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour Fin et les hobbits qui l'avaient accompagnés dans la traque des loups. Quand ces derniers finirent par revenir juste le jour ou Bungon et Adamanta Sacquet furent enterrés dans le cimetière, recouvert de neige, frigorifier alors que le reste des hobbits qui l'avaient accompagnés s'étaient empressés de rentrer chez eux pour ne pas tomber malade, Finn beaucoup plus résistant, avait avouer à tous que la totalité de la meute avait été abattus et qu'il serait en sécurité le reste de l'hiver.

Les cinq années suivantes qui s'écoulèrent, aucun malheur ou tragédie ne vint à s'abattre sur la Comté, demeurant cinq années de pur bonheur pour Finn et Belladone, comme leurs cinq premières années de mariage avec les parents Sacquet. Mais ces cinq années vinrent à se clôturer par la naissance de leur premier enfant : un petit garçon.

Le premier enfant née d'une union entre un nain et une hobbite.

Finn et Belladone vinrent à le baptiser Bilbon, Bilbon Sacquet.

* * *

><p><strong>Et voila pour ces premiers chapitres consacrer au parent de Bilbon 3<strong>

**pour le chapitre 3, on fera un bon de plusieurs années pour retrouver notre cher hobbit-nain ;)**

**en tout cas puisque je me concentre à faire des chapitres courts, je suis déjà au commencement du chapitre 5 =D je vous posterais le chapitre 3 lundi et le chapitre 4 vendredi prochain, en espérant qu'entre temps je posterais les autres chapitres de mes fics XD**

**voila bon week end à tous et à lundi pour la suite**

**biz **

**Sabrinabella**


	4. Chapitre 03 je cherche quelqu'un pour p

**Bonjour à tous =D**

**voilà je vous poste en avance le chapitre 3 au lieu d'attendre jusqu'à demain XD avec l'arrivée de Bilbon, Gandalf et des 2perso que j'ai créer pour cette fic =D**

**sinon, je tiens à remercier Guest, Julindy et ScottishBloodyMary pour leur commentaire qui m'ont fais extrêmement plaisir =D**

**voilà je n'ai plus qu'à vous dire une **

**BONNE LECTURE**

**et on se revoit en bas XD**

**Sabrinabella**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 3 : « Je cherche quelqu'un pour prendre part à une aventure »<strong>

_ Du nerf Bilbon ! Plus de force dans le bras ! Plis les genoux, ne reste pas droit comme un piquet, tu te dois de réagir à tout instant à toute menace devant toi et autour de toi !

_ D'accord, Oncle Alrik ! Comprit le dénommé Bilbon, tout en suivant ces conseils donner.

_ Ne soit pas crisper gamin, tu dois être ferme dans tes attaques et fluides dans tes esquives, allez recommence !

_ D'accord, Oncle Alaric !

La seconde suivante, le jeune hobbit, Bilbon, chargea droit vers son adversaire resserrant la garde sur le marteau de guerre qu'il tenait, prêt à l'abattre sur ce dernier mais celui-ci parvint facilement à dévier le coup et lui lançant une autre attaque. Le hobbit parvint à le bloquer mais pas à éviter le croche pied qui le mit à terre et n'eut guère le temps de se relever qu'il se retrouva avec le marteau de son adversaire sur la gorge.

_ Si j'étais un orque ou un gobelin, tu serais mort gamin ! Lui fit savoir le dénommé Alrik avant de retirer son arme et de lui tendre la main pour l'aider à se relever.

_ Pourquoi est-ce que je continus d'essayer de m'entrainer avec un marteau ou une hache, je sais mieux les utiliser dans une forge plutôt que de combattre avec fit remarquer Bilbon. Je suis plus à l'aise avec une épée, une épée à ma taille si je dois ajouter, ou bien un arc ajouta-t'il.

Le jeune hobbit qui était à la veille d'atteindre sa majorité, atteignant ces trente-trois ans dans quelques jours, paraissait encore être un jeune hobbit d'une vingtaine d'année alors qu'il se rapprochait de l'âge adulte, sans nulle doute son côté nain. Des boucles châtains clairs qui viraient vers le blond miel au soleil, d'où tiraient quelques mèches qui avaient été nattés à l'arrière fermer par des perles, laissaient paraitre ces petites oreilles pointus d'hobbit et faisant ressortir des yeux bleu qui pouvait devenir aussi chaleureux que le ciel ou glacial comme la glace selon ces humeurs. Tandis que l'occasionnel pied poilus que possédait chaque hobbit qui se respecte, n'était pas son cas, ou plutôt, il appréciait marcher pied nus mais il portait souvent des chaussures lors des entrainements donner par ces oncles. Tout comme la légère armure dont il était revêtus, une légère cotte de maille à manche longue, par-dessus sa chemise et ayant refilé une tunique en cuire dessus sans manche, ainsi que le pantalon en cuire qu'il avait avec ces bottes ferrer.

Bilbon était un hobbit dans l'âme mais il était aussi un nain par son père et s'était pour cela qu'il devait suivre les cours que lui donnaient ces deux oncles nains, pour lui permettre de se défendre lorsqu'il pourrait partir à l'aventure avec eux quand il aurait enfin atteint sa majorité. Chose qu'il attendait avec impatience, son sang de Touque de sa mère vibrait en même temps d'excitation que sa partie naine.

Portant son regard à l'encontre de ces oncles nains, Alaric et Alrik, deux frères qui veillaient sur lui depuis la mort de son père sur le champ de bataille il y a plus de vingt-deux ans, et le décès de sa mère l'année suivante, lors du grand froid et de la maladie hivernal qui avait pris la vie de nombreux hobbits cette année-là. Etant l'héritier légitime de Cul-de-Sac et ayant nommé les deux frères nains, tuteurs de son fils à sa mort, sa Mère, Belladone Sacquet avait ainsi veillé sur la vie future et la sécurité de son fils, en particulier avec les vautours qu'étaient les Sacquet de Besace qui avaient pensés récupérer Cul-de-Sac en prenant Bilbon sous leurs ailes.

C'était mal connaitre l'entêtement des nains, Alaric et Alrik avaient tous les deux jurés à son Père, Finn, à l'agonie sur le champ de bataille, qu'ils prendraient soin et protégeraient son fils. Un an après, ils avaient refait la même promesse sur le lit de mort de Belladone alors que la maladie l'avait prise, pendant qu'elle essayait de soigner les malades de la contagion. Ces derniers avaient bien fait comprendre que les Sacquet de Besace n'auraient pas un seul cheveu de Bili, le surnom de Bilbon donné par son Père quand il était petit, et ils étaient partis en courant, criant que les deux nains étaient des monstres.

Mais personne dans la Comté n'avait fait attention à leur dire, la plupart avait été témoins du respect et de la loyauté que ces deux nains portaient pour Bilbon. Ce petit continuerait de vivre parmis les hobbits et de connaitre la famille de sa Mère, tout en étant éduquer selon les mœurs et coutumes naines, en mémoire de son défunt Père. Sans compter qu'Alaric et Alrik s'étaient fait beaucoup d'amis parmis les hobbits, et la vie dans la Comté était bien plus agréable que toutes ces années passé à errer dans la Terre du Milieu pour trouver un foyer. Ils en avaient tous les deux trouver un en éduquant le jeune Bilbon.

Alaric, fils d'Athrandor, l'ainé des deux, était âgé de 180 ans, ce qui faisait l'admiration parmis les hobbits qui avaient finis par apprendre que les nains pouvaient vivre jusqu'à 250 ans s'ils ne mourraient pas durant une guerre, contrairement à la tranche d'âge des hobbits qui était de 120 ans pour le plus ancien qui avait survécus jusqu'à là. Faisant 1m50, extrêmement grand pour un nain, de longs cheveux brun grisonnant tresser de plusieurs nattes assortis à sa longue barbe qui tombait jusqu'à sa poitrine, la peau clair faisant ressortir ces prunelles marrons. Etant lourdement vêtus de sa cotte de maille et de cuire ferrer, il était habiller comme tout nain qui se respecte, prêt à agir à toute attaque surprise.

Assis sur l'un des rochers qui composaient la forêt se trouvant dans la bordure extérieur de Cul-de-Sac, là où il pouvait, lui et son frère entrainer convenablement le hobbit qu'importe le temps qu'il fasse. Qu'il pleuve, qu'il fasse froid, qu'il fasse chaud ou qu'il neige, ils entrainaient le gamin pour être sûr qu'au moment venu, il soit capable d'affronter le pire malgré un temps laborieux, tandis qu'il observait l'entrainement tout en aiguisant sa hache à double tranchant, pendant que son grand marteau de guerre était poser à ces côtés.

Quant à Alrik, avec son 1m45, le deuxième fils de la famille et celui qui entrainait Bilbon aujourd'hui, était plus jeune de son ainé d'une vingtaine d'année, ayant ainsi 160 ans, ce qui, pour les nains faisaient de lui un homme pleinement adulte, dans la tranche des quarante ans physiquement, contrairement à son frère qui donnait l'impression d'en avoir une cinquantaine. Ayant hérité des mêmes traits que son frère, des yeux marrons et de longs cheveux brun qu'il avait coiffé en une seule natte, parsemer de petite tresse agrémenter de leur perle, tandis qu'il possédait une légère moustache et barbe contrairement à son ainé.

Comme ce dernier, lui aussi portait son habituelle cotte de maille recouvert de ces tuniques et tenus en cuire bleu sombre contrairement au vert sombre de son ainé, et botte ferrer, tout tenant solidement son marteau de combat. Arme avec lequel il entrainait le gamin, alors qu'il portait une épée naine à la ceinture, son autre arme de prédilection.

_ Si tu te retrouvais en plein environnement dangereux et que tu parviens à trouver qu'un marteau pour te défendre face à un bataillon d'orque, crois-moi gamin, tu seras heureux que nous t'avons appris à te défendre lui fit remarquer Alrik.

_ Oui mais… vous seriez avec moi, pas vrai ?

_ Bien sûr que nous serons toujours avec toi Bili, mais nous voulons être sûr que tu puisses te défendre tout seul si nous sommes séparés lui expliqua Alaric sur la possible séparation qu'il pourrait avoir dans un futur proche.

_ Bon. Allez gamin, il est temps de rentrer à Cul-de-Sac ! Lui fit savoir Alrik en poussant Bilbon à ramasser son marteau et à rentrer à la maison.

_ Je ne peux pas venir avec vous pour cette fois ?

_ Pas encore gamin, dans quelques jours tu atteindras ta majorité et tu pourras nous suivre dans nos éclairages mais pour l'instant, tu vas rentrer à la maison et te plonger dans tes cours de khuzdul lui fit savoir Alaric.

_ Et mes cours de Sindarin ? Lui demanda Bilbon d'une toute petite voix.

_ Oui. Alors vas-y, nous essayerons d'être revenus avant la tombée de la nuit, sauf si ton oncle nous retardes dans ces prises de chasse fit remarquer amuser Alaric en avisant son petit frère.

_ Je paris que je ramènerais plus de gibier que toi frangin !

_ Paris tenus !

Même s'ils étaient adultes, les deux nains pouvaient paraitre enfantin par moment ce qui faisait bien rire Bilbon, surtout quand cela se transformait en score lors de leur petit chasse.

_ Dans ce cas, je ferais un bon repas pour ce soir les prévena le jeune hobbit.

_ J'en ai déjà l'eau à la bouche rien que d'y penser s'amusa Alrik en y pensant déjà. Allez, retourne à Cul-de-Sac gamin, on se revoit ce soir !

_ D'accord ! A ce soir !

Et les saluant tous les deux, Bilbon s'empressa de quitter la forêt pour regagner Cul-de-Sac, sans remarquer des regards tristes et mélancolique que lui lancèrent ces oncles dans son dos.

_ Tu es bien sûr de vouloir tout lui révéler dans quelques jours Alaric ? Il est peut être hobbit mais il est avant tout un nain, regarde-le, contrairement aux autres de son âge, il parait toujours aussi jeune qu'eux. On pourrait attendre qu'il atteigne sa majorité chez les nains pour lui expliquer ? Lui demanda Alrik.

_ Tu sais aussi bien que moi que Bilbon refusera catégoriquement d'être considéré encore comme un enfant à ces trente-trois ans dans la norme des hobbits. Il est aussi têtu que son Père, il n'y a pas de doute s'amusa l'ainé en se rappelant de ce dernier et de la tête de mule qu'il pouvait être.

_ Mais si les rumeurs sont exactes et qu'ils se lancent dans cette quête, on risque d'avoir la visite de Gandalf bientôt, il voudra que le gamin se joigne à eux pour les aider lui rappela Alrik.

_ Sauf que cela sera le choix de Bilbon, ils ne pourront le forcer à y aller s'il ne le veut et même s'il désire tant découvrir le monde extérieur, il comprendra les dangers vers lesquelles ils risquent de courir fit savoir Alaric. Mais qu'importe le choix qu'il fera, je suivrais Bili jusque dans les cavernes des gobelins s'ils le désirent fit-il connaitre.

_ Pas sans moi en tout cas ! Souria Alrik à ce propos.

_ Allons-nous occuper de cet éclairage et de cette partie de chasse pour retourner le plus vite possible à Cul-de-Sac remarqua l'ainé.

_ Allons-y !

.oOo.

Après avoir quitté ces deux oncles dans la forêt pour leur tour d'éclairage dans les environs, Bilbon avait regagné le plus calmement son trou de hobbit, Cul-de-Sac, tout en se massant les partis des membres endoloris par l'entrainement que lui avait servie son Oncle Alrik.

Contrairement à Alaric qui lui enseignait les études intellectuelles comme l'apprentissage des langues, aussi bien le Khuzdul, la langue des nains et le Sindarin, la langue des elfes, l'ainé de ces oncles l'instruisaient sur l'histoire des peuples de la Terre du Milieu. Aussi bien l'histoire des hommes et des elfes mais surtout celle des nains et des hobbits, recevant l'appui de Gandalf le magicien, amis proche de ces parents quand il venait lui rendre visite durant sa jeunesse.

Mais c'est vrai que cela faisait une dizaine d'année qu'il n'avait pas revus le magicien gris, sans doute occuper à parcourir le monde et aider là où il le pouvait quand il le pouvait.

Sinon Alaric lui apprenait les mathématiques, l'astrologie, le droit et la politique. Bien que les deux premiers cours le passionnaient, lui qui adorait les calculs et les étoiles, Bilbon avait du mal à comprendre la raison pour laquelle Alaric lui donnait des cours de droit et de politique, lui qui lui avouait qu'il n'avait nullement l'attention de devenir Juge ou encore Conseillers. Ce n'était pas dans la nature de Bilbon de juger ou de diriger.

Sauf qu'Alaric lui avait simplement répondus que cela finira par lui être utile un jour, bien plus tard quand il comprendra.

Quant à Alrik, lui s'occupait de l'enseignement physique, l'entrainement aux armes. A toutes les armes si possibles, passant de l'épée à l'arc ou bien du marteau à la hache, bien que Bilbon s'en sorte plus facilement avec les deux premières. Bien qu'il sorte de ces entrainements avec des bleus, il n'avait pas de grande difficulté à manier le marteau quand il était à la forge, s'était plutôt le feu qui ne l'aimait pas, s'étant déjà bruler les doigts. Ces oncles ayant repris la forge dont s'occupait son Père, ils avaient tous les deux commencé à lui apprendre le travail en forge dès qu'il avait eu vingt ans et qu'il avait été capable de soulever son premier marteau.

C'était d'ailleurs à ce moment-là qu'avait débuté les premiers entrainements aux armes, quoiqu'il en fût, Bilbon savait forger des poignées de portes ou encore des ustensiles de cuisines, ces oncles n'ayant pas encore l'envie de lui apprendre à forger des armes. Il devait attendre d'avoir sa majorité pour commencer à travailler sur ce genre d'affaire, bien qu'il fût heureux de pouvoir devenir majeur à ces trente-trois ans, selon la coutume hobbite, parce que s'il devait attendre celle des nains, cela ne serait pas avant ces soixante-dix ans.

Et à cause du fait qu'il était un sang-mêlé, Bilbon, comme ces oncles ignoraient à qui il tenait pour la longévité : est ce qu'il était plus nain que hobbit ? A en croire son air juvénile qu'il conservait malgré son entrée dans l'âge adulte selon les normes des hobbits, ces oncles pensaient que de ce point de vue-là, il était bien plus nain qu'hobbit. Ce qui rétablissait l'équilibre avec son physique purement hobbite, bien qu'il était sacrément grand pour un semi-homme avec son 1m30, ce qui faisait de lui le plus grand hobbit de la Comté.

Se replongeant de nouveau dans son tableau mental pour savoir de qui, des hobbits ou des nains, il tenait le plus, continuant ce chemin vers Cul-de-Sac, tout en saluant les hobbits qu'il croisait.

Physiquement, il était plus hobbit que nain.

Hobbit 1. Nains 0.

En taille, s'était celle d'un nain sans conteste.

Hobbit 1. Nains 1.

Intellectuellement parlant, il tenait de sa mère.

Hobbit 2. Nains 1.

Pour ce qui est du caractère, s'était donnant-donnant, il pouvait être calme comme n'importe quel hobbit et pouvait être aussi tête qu'une mule comme les nains.

Hobbit 3. Nains 2.

Il avait un gout prononcé pour la forge contrairement au métier de jardinage ou de boulanger qu'affectionnaient les hobbits.

Hobbits 3. Nains 3.

Ils pouvaient manier les armes, ce que les hobbits ne faisaient pas.

Hobbits 3. Nains 4.

Il avait soif d'aventure et de découvrir le monde. Cela valait tout aussi bien son côté nain que le côté Touque de sa Mère.

Hobbits 4. Nains 5.

Bon, pour l'instant, Bilbon était plus nain que hobbit, tout en cherchant d'autre point qui opposait sa partie hobbit et nain, alors qu'il avait finis par atteindre Cul-de-Sac s'empressant d'entrer chez lui, pour prendre un bon bain et changer de vêtements par la même occasion. Sur cas aussi, il était plus hobbit que nain donc :

Hobbits 5. Nains 5. Egalité partout, pour l'instant.

Mettant à plus tard son tableau mental, Bilbon s'empressa d'aller déposer son marteau et ces autres affaires personnels dans sa chambre avant de prendre des affaires de rechange et de prendre une bonne douche rafraichissante. Quand il en ressortit, le jeune hobbit enfila une tenue de la Comté, une chemise blanche et un pantacourt marron, avec un veston vert clair brodé de motif floraux dorés.

Libérant ces pieds, marchant de nouveau pied nus, Bilbon attrapa ces livres de cours quand il jeta un œil vers le ciel clair de ce milieu d'après-midi, se faire une petite pause avant de reprendre ces leçons serait le bienvenu surtout aux vus de ces membres encore douloureux. Attrapant sa pipe et l'herbe de vieux Toby, Bilbon alla s'asseoir sur son banc placer devant le grillage devant les marches conduisant à la porte de Cul-de-Sac, montrant ainsi le commencement de la propriété des Sacquet de Cul-de-Sac.

Tout en fumant doucement sa pipe, s'amusant à créer des ronds de fumée avec sa bouche, Bilbon s'amusa à en faire de plus gros possible avant que ces derniers disparaissent. Et se laissant bercer, tout en ayant fermé les yeux, par le bruit du vent et de la vie douce de la Comté, le jeune nain-hobbit sursauta légèrement quand une fumée de vieux Toby vient lui percuter le nez, le ramenant à la réalité en rouvrant les yeux quand il vit une ombre devant lui qui lui masquait le soleil.

Une grande silhouette qu'il reconnut facilement même s'il ne l'avait point vu depuis plus d'une dizaine d'années.

_ Gandalf ! Vous revoilà ! Bonjour ! Le salua-t'il tout en se relevant de son siège pour aller ouvrir la porte de sa barrière en bois pour rejoindre le magicien.

_ Qu'entendez-vous par là Bilbon Sacquet ? Me souhaitez le bon jour, ou affirmez-vous que c'est une bonne journée que je le veuille ou non ? Lui demanda le dénommé Gandalf. Ou peut-être voulez-vous dire que vous vous sentez bien aujourd'hui en particulier ou tout simplement qu'aujourd'hui est une journée ou il faut être bon ? Continua-t'il de lui demander.

_ Tout cela à la fois je suppose Gandalf ! S'amusa Bilbon tout en enserrant ces bras autour des jambes du magicien. Vous n'avez pas perdu l'habitude de parler en énigme à ce que je vois, mais venez entrer donc ? Vous avez beaucoup de chose à me raconter, nous pourrons discuter autour d'une bonne tasse de thé l'invita-t'il à entrer.

_ Parler autour d'un thé se sera volontiers, je ne peux pas rester longtemps, les autres m'attendent lui fit savoir Gandalf tout en entrant dans la maison hobbit à la suite de Bilbon.

_ Quels autres ?

_ Alaric et Alrik ne sont pas avec toi aujourd'hui ? Lui demanda Gandalf semblant vouloir changer de sujet.

_ Ils font leur habituel tour de reconnaissance dans les environs avant leur partie de chasse, ils seront de retour ce soir lui annonça le hobbit-nain. Alors, dîtes-moi Gandalf qu'est-ce qui vous amène de nouveau dans la Comté après toutes ces années de silence ?

_ Je suis désolé mon cher Bilbon de n'avoir pas pu venir te rendre visite ces dernières années, j'ai été beaucoup occupé et il m'était malheureusement impossible de me débiner s'excusa le magicien.

_ Ce n'est pas grave Gandalf rassura Bilbon tout en retirant l'eau du feu et versant une tasse pour lui et le magicien, après que ce dernier est finis par réussir à s'asseoir. Alors ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait de beau ces derniers temps ?

_ Eh, bien, mon cher Bilbon, je cherche quelqu'un pour prendre part à une aventure lui avoua mystérieusement Gandalf alors que Bilbon s'était stopper dans sa préparation.

_ Une… Une aventure ? Lui demanda-t'il curieux mais aussi surpris. Je ne vois personne à l'Ouest de Bree qui se montrerait intéresser par des aventures, comme le dis si bien certains de mes cousins, se sont des choses désagréable qui ne vous apporte que des ennuis et retarde votre diner lui fit-il remarquer à ce propos, imitant la voix du cousin en question.

_ Lotho Sacquet de Besace ?

_ Exact ! Répondit Bilbon souriant à Gandalf qui avait trouvé celui qu'il avait imité. Sérieusement Gandalf, je rêve de découvrir le monde mais mes oncle ne le laisseront pas aller à une aventure sans eux, tout en sachant que je n'ai pas encore atteint ma majorité lui fit-il remarquer à ce propos.

_ C'est dans quelques jours si je ne me trompe, dans une dizaine de jours si je ne m'abuse pas ? Lui demanda le magicien.

_ Correct. Oncle Alaric et Oncle Alrik semblent avoir prévus quelque chose de grand pour mon anniversaire, je ne sais pas quoi mais ils ne cessent de discuter à voix basse quand il pense que j'ai le dos tourner lui avoua Bilbon en s'asseyant en face de lui avec leur thé servis. Je suis tenté d'écouter leurs discussions d'un côté mais de l'autre, je me dis que si je continus de faire comme si de rien n'était, ils pourraient bien me surprendre annonça-t'il.

_ Tu as une petite idée je présume ?

_ Plusieurs en réalité mais j'aimerais bien qu'ils me forgent une épée, une épée à ma taille surtout, parce que celle qu'ils ne cessent de me confier, sont naine et comme toutes leurs armes, elles sont affreusement lourde fit-il savoir à l'encontre du magicien. Je suis épuisé au bout de la cinquième parade ou de la huitième attaque, j'ai entendus dire que les épées elfiques sont si légère mais extrêmement résistantes, tu penses qu'il pourrait exister une épée à ma taille ? Lui demanda-t'il curieux.

_ Sans doute mais cela pourrait être des épées tailler pour des enfants lui fit savoir Gandalf à ce propos, heureux de voir que le jeune nain-hobbit était loin de la réalité concernant son présent, lui qui savait ce que les deux frères avaient prévus de faire. Mais revenons à l'essentiel, alors ? Serais-tu partant pour une aventure ? Lui redemanda-t'il.

_ Quel genre d'aventure ? Ou ça ? Avec qui ? Et dans quel but ?

_ Si je te dis Erebor ?

_ La Montagne Solitaire ? L'un des Sept Royaume Nains de la Terre du Milieu ?

_ Celui-là même approuva Gandalf.

_ Mais… D'après Oncle Alaric et Oncle Alrik, il serait entre les mains… je veux dire, entre les pattes d'un dragon, Smaug si je me rappel bien ? Lui demanda Bilbon.

_ Tout a fait correcte mon cher Bilbon et l'aventure que je propose, c'est d'aider l'héritier du trône de Durin de récupérer son Royaume…

_ Des pattes d'un dragon ! Gandalf, c'est… c'est du suicide ! Vous me voyez, moi, affronter un dragon pour ma première aventure dans le monde ? Vous n'avez pas quelque chose de plus facile à me demander d'abord ?

_ Bilbon, cela fait une bonne soixantaine d'année que le dragon n'a pas été vus et nous devons en profiter pour l'arrêter lui fit savoir Gandalf. Imagine à un instant qu'il veuille aller prendre l'air, se sont toutes les villes, tous les villages qu'il survolera qui seront réduis en cendre. Nous ne pouvons permettre que cette créature puisse commettre d'autre méfait comme cela a été le cas quand il s'est emparé d'Erebor, de nombreuses vies ont été perdus avec la perte de Dale et la mort de nombreux innocent lui rappela-t'il.

_ Mais…

_ Tu as toujours souhaité savoir ou ton Père venait, Bilbon ? Eh, bien, je te permets de connaitre cet endroit, de pouvoir aider un Roi et d'autre nain de récupérer leur royaume, de récupérer leur maison lui confia Gandalf. Si quelqu'un t'avait délogé pendant de nombreuses années de Cul-de-Sac et de la Comté, tu ne souhaiteras pas que l'on t'aide à le récupérer ?

_ Bien sûr, mais…Gandalf, je ne suis qu'un hobbit, enfin un hobbit-nain, j'ai très peu d'entrainement aux armes et… je serais plus qu'un fardeau pour eux alors tentez d'affronter un dragon…

_ Ce n'est pas demain que tu feras face au dragon Bilbon, il y a d'abord toute la route qui nous mènera à celui-ci qui sera tout aussi dangereuse le prévena Gandalf sur les difficultés que cette aventure pourrait amener.

_ Je ne sais pas trop Gandalf, sincèrement, je souhaite aider mais…

_ Bien évidemment je te laisse réfléchir calmement avant que les autres n'arrivent lui fit connaitre Gandalf, finissant son thé avant d'attraper ces effets et faisait un shampoing au nain-hobbit, se releva de son siège et quitta la cuisine.

_ Comment ça les autres ? De quels autres vous parlez Gandalf ?

_ Eh bien, des nains bien évidemment, ils viendront ce soir, ici-même, tenir la réunion avant notre départ pour Erebor demain lui apprit le magicien à ce propos.

_ Des nains ? Une armée de nain va venir à Cul-de-Sac ?

_ Pourquoi une armée, Bilbon ? Lui demanda Gandalf curieux de ce fait en se tournant vers lui après avoir ouvert la porte d'entrée tout en se mettant à tracer quelque chose sur le battant vert que le propriétaire ne parvint pas à discerner.

_ Eh, bien, Erebor doit être immense et le dragon tout autant, il faudra bien une armée pour lui faire face, n'est-ce pas ?

_ Je vous revois donc ce soir mon cher Bilbon, avec nos invités et vos oncles, bien évidemment le prévena le magicien, tout en sortant de la maison avant de se retourner vers lui une dernière fois. Ah, oui ! Préparer quelque chose de grand, ces nains risquent bien d'être affamer en arrivant ici lui fit-il savoir avant de le saluer une bonne fois pour toute et de quitter Cul-de-Sac.

_ Mais… Gandalf ? Gandalf !

Bien qu'il l'appelait et qu'il soit tenté de lui courir après pour avoir plus d'explication pour cette réunion qui allait s'écouler chez lui, Bilbon resta sans voix, sur le perron de sa maison, repensant à ce qui venait d'arriver et s'il n'avait tout simplement pas rêvé la présence du Magicien Gris. Mais se pinçant fortement le bras, le faisant glapir de douleur, le jeune hobbit-nain se rendit bien compte qu'il n'avait pas rêvé, Gandalf lui avait demandé de prendre part à une aventure pour reprendre un royaume des griffes d'un dragon.

Le Royaume d'origine de son Père.

Inspirant à fond, Bilbon retourna à l'intérieur de Cul-de-Sac et suivant les conseils de Gandalf, commença à préparer le repas de ce soir, faisant quelque chose de gros pour être sûr de palier à l'appétit gargantuesque d'une vingtaine de nains, ignorant complètement combien d'entre eux allaient venir. Il allait même peut être devoir organiser la salle à manger pour accepter autant de convive à la fois.

Soufflant pour expirer toute la pression dans ces muscles, Bilbon laissa de côté cette éventuel aventure à venir et se concentra uniquement sur le diner et de réaménager sa salle à manger.

* * *

><p><strong>Et voila pour le chap3 ;)<strong>

**le chap4 vera l'arrivée de la compagnie des nains à Cul-de-Sac et l'entrée de Thorin dans le chap5**

**je suis en plein dans l'écriture du chap6 donc je posterais sans doute le chap4 mercredi mais cela dépendra de vos com ;)**

**a vos com et a bientôt**

**biz 3**

**Sabrinabella**


	5. Chapitre 04 Une compagnie de nain à Cul-

**Bonjour à tous =D**

**comme prévu voici le chapitre 4 avec l'entrée des nains à Cul-de-Sac XD**

**je remercie ScottishBloodyMary, Julindy, Belthyiel et Anam pour vos com, comme tous ceux et celles qui ont mis cette fic en favoris et qui la suive ;) certaines de vos questions trouveront des réponses dans ce chapitre et beaucoup plus dans les prochains XD  
><strong>

**voila je n'ai plus qu'à vous dire BONNE LECTURE 3**

**et on se retrouve en bas ;)**

**Sabrinabella**

_**PS: hier soir, mardi 9 décembre, j'ai assisté au "marathon hobbit" 3 **_

_**s'était sans nulle doute la soirée la plus... sensationnel =D revoir les deux premiers films aux cinema et en 3D était super... le tout finaliser par la découverte du dernier opus du hobbit , pour moi c'était sans nulle doute le plus sombre et le plus spectaculaire des films de la Terre du Milieu avec le "Retour du Roi" 3  
>pendant ces 2h24 on a pas le temps de souffler OoO on passe de scène d'action et d'affrontement l'une sur les autres jusqu'à la grande bataille des Cinq armées pour moi, la Bataille du Pelennor dans le Retour du Roi était la meilleure, là c'était encore mieux bien que cela soit plus un véritable massacre (je dois l'avouer) plus sanguinaire que celle du pelennor, il ne manque pas le fait qu'elle était bien orchestrer et réaliser<br>bien que la fin tragique m'a fait pleurer, c'était sans nulle doute l'un des meilleurs films de Peter Jackson et je lui dis bravo à lui et aux acteurs qui ont sus nous faire vivre l'aventure jusqu'à la fin=D  
>en clair c'est un film à voir et à revoir sans jamais sans lasser et prévoir des mouchoirs pour éponger les yeux :') cloturant en beauté la trilogie de la Terre du Milieu <strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 4 : Une Compagnie de Nain à Cul-de-Sac<strong>

Après la visite de Gandalf, Bilbon s'était évertué à vider la moitié de son garde-manger, qui avait doublé de taille depuis l'arrivée de ces oncles à Cul-de-Sac, et qui, dans les normes hobbits, étaient prévus pour nourrir toute une famille durant plusieurs jours, le jeune nain-hobbit n'avait pas quitté un seul instant ces fours. Se chargeant d'abord de faire les petits pains et les brioches dont la patte aurait d'abord besoin d'un temps de repos avant de cuire, le jeune Sacquet s'occupa ensuite de préparer les éventuels déserts qu'ils serviraient à la fin.

Décidant de confectionner ces propres desserts préférés que sa Mère lui fasse étant petit, Bilbon opta pour les cookies, les gâteaux à la cannelle et les tartes à la pomme. Il lui fallut bien une heure pour finir chacun des dessert dans des proportions élever mais raisonnable, avant de les laisser de côté et s'attaquer à la cuisson des pains et brioches pendant qu'il allait se charger du plat de résistance.

Pour le plat principal, Bilbon choisit de faire des pommes frites avec du gigot et du poisson griller, avec son fameux ragout de lapin pour ceux qui souhaiterait plus de viande. Terminant par sortir les brioches et le pain du four, Bilbon mit ensuite cuire ces dessert les uns après les autres, pour ce qui était des entrés, il avait déjà de la charcuterie et autre assortiment de fringale avant le plat principal. Alors qu'il alla chercher les tonneaux de vins et de bière dans le garde-manger et de les faire rouler dans le couloir, allant d'abord faire un peu de place dans la salle à manger, en espérant sincèrement qu'ils n'étaient pas nombreux sinon, ils n'allaient pas tous entrer à l'intérieur.

Tout en veillant à ne pas faire cramer ces desserts, dès qu'ils furent prêts, Bilbon les sortis et les mit de côtés pour refroidir avec le pain et les brioches, avant de se concentrer sur les plats en eux-mêmes. Plaçant le ragout cuire au-dessus de la cheminée, Bilbon fit griller le gigot avec les pommes frites dans le four et les poissons se mirent à griller au-dessus, sur la plaque.

Regardant ces derniers plats cuire, Bilbon regarda autour de lui pour voir s'il y avait encore quelque chose à faire, il jeta un œil dans son salon pour voir qu'il avait déjà mis les assiettes, les verres et autres couverts, poser sur un côté de la table attendant de savoir combien de nain allait s'y installer, quand il baissa les yeux sur ces vêtements. Ayant oublié de mettre son tablier pour cuisiner, Bilbon s'était tâché de farine, de sauce et autre friture pendant qu'il préparait et il était bon pour aller e changer une fois encore.

Veillant à ce que ces plats n'allaient pas bruler pendant son absence, le jeune Sacquet s'empressa de regagner sa chambre et de chercher quelque chose dans ces affaires qui pourraient faire l'affaire pour ce soir. Fixant ces tenus hobbits, Bilbon riva son attention sur les tuniques naines que ces oncles lui avaient offert ou confectionner, ignorant s'il pourrait en porter une ou se serait trop oser. Après tous ces futures convives ne devaient pas connaitre le sang-mêlé chez qui ils allaient être ?

Bilbon savait par ces oncles que certains nains avaient des idéaux très strictes comme celle de l'importance du sang nain, une des races fortes de la Terre du Milieu et qu'il était impensable qu'un nain puisse s'enticher d'un autre être d'une autre race. Le Sacquet sait parfaitement qu'au début, ces oncles ne lui avaient pas caché pour ne pas lui mentir, que lorsqu'ils avaient appris son existence, ils avaient été choqués et stupéfait de ces origines. Ils avaient tous les deux mis plusieurs jours avant de commencer à l'accepter et de se transformer en oncle gâteux.

Alors, oui, mettre une tunique naine allait pas aller mais s'il mélangeait les deux styles cela pourrait aller, après tout, Bilbon ressemblait à n'importe quel hobbit, il ne pourrait jamais saisir le vrai message avant que ces oncles ne viennent à parler de ce « détail », surtout quand tous aviseraient des nattes perlé à l'arrière de son crâne. Surtout quand ces derniers finiraient par aviser les armes naines qui se trouvaient accrocher aux murs, aux armes et casques d'orques placer aussi en évidence comme des trophées par ces oncles, et des nombreuses cartes de la Terre du Milieu un peu partout.

Cela allait finir par être évident mais tout ce qu'il espérait c'est que ces deux oncles seraient là quand tout sera révéler. De toute façon, Bilbon n'avait nullement l'attention de cacher ces origines, lui qui était fier de ces parents, qui avaient des personnes respectables, courageuses, solidaire et loyales, il ne leur ferait pas honte de devoir choisir entre ces deux côtés pour se présenter à ces futures convives.

Il allait être un hôte charmant, portant fièrement ces deux côtés : enfilant un autre pantalon en lin et une chemise blanche purement hobbit, Bilbon attrapa l'une des longues tuniques naines simples, sans manche et lui tombant jusqu'au genou d'un bleu royale à léger col. Attachant une simple ceinture de cuire autour de sa taille, le Sacquet se frotta les mains pour s'occuper l'esprit quand il alla voir que les plats allaient prêt dans quelques minutes, tandis que la nuit était tombé depuis un moment déjà quand la sonnette se mit à sonner.

Ces deux oncles ne sonnaient jamais et Gandalf se chargeait de frapper deux coups à la porte, cela ne voulait qu'annoncer qu'une seule chose : les nains étaient arrivés à Cul-de-Sac.

Inspirant à fond, tout en allant à la porte d'entrée, Bilbon s'empressa d'ouvrir celle-ci pour ne pas faire attendre ces « invités » quand il se rendit compte qu'il n'y avait qu'un seul nain se trouvant sur le palier de sa porte. Un grand nain au crâne raser et tatouer et une longue barbe noire, rivant un regard fort vers lui, le faisant frissonner car Bilbon savait une chose au premier coup d'œil : il avait à faire à un guerrier. Un redoutable guerrier pour être plus précis.

_ Dwalin, pour vous servir se présenta le nain en s'inclinant devant lui, bien qu'en plusieurs regards ce dernier avait aperçu la tenue naine comme les tresses perlés qu'il avait au-dessus de sa nuque.

Connaissant la forme de politesse des nains, Bilbon s'empressa de la lui rendre.

_ Bilbon Sacquet, pour vous servir salua-t'il tout en s'écartant de la porte pour laisser son invité y entré, chose qu'il fit sans le quitter un seul instant du regard. J'espère que vous avez fait bonne route ? Lui demanda-t'il pour tenter de converser, tout en lui prenant la lourde cape qu'il lui donna, tandis qu'il déposa ces marteaux de combat à côté de l'entrée.

_ Cela peut aller confia Dwalin à son encontre avant que son regard ne soit attirer par l'un des murs d'entrée, celui où se trouvait les portes manteaux, pour apercevoir des manteaux de nains comme certains des trophées au-dessus. Ou est-ce mon gars ? La nourriture, il a dit qu'il y en aurait, en quantité ? Certains de mes frères sont déjà arrivés ? Lui demanda-t'il.

_ Non. Vous êtes le premier avoua Bilbon avant de suivre la conversation pour ainsi éviter les premières questions. Suivez-moi, je suis sûr que vous devez être affamé, souhaitez-vous prendre quelques entrées en attendant l'arrivée des autres ? Je servirais les plats quand tout le monde sera arrivée annonça-t'il tout en le menant à la salle à manger, en remarquant parfaitement que les odeurs de nourriture avaient finis par attirer l'attention de ce dernier.

Tout en lui désignant la grande table en question, Bilbon lui montra les assiettes d'entrée tout en attrapant l'une des chopes de bière tout en se dirigeant vers les tonneaux en question, tandis que Dwalin observait son environnement.

_ Vin rouge ou bière ?

_ Bière.

Hochant de la tête, Bilbon fit couler une bonne quantité de bière dans la chope jusqu'à renverser avant de le poser en face de son invitée qui l'attrapa, son étrange regard concentrer river vers une chose que Bilbon avait oublié de retirer de la salle, ayant l'habitude de la laisser là. L'une des anciens marteaux de guerre de son Père.

La seule de ces armes que ces Oncles lui avaient ramenées quand ils avaient finis par le retrouver et que son Père avait déposé à côté du meuble, la veille de son départ pour la guerre. Demandant à Bilbon de garder un œil sur elle et qu'elle ne devait en aucun cas bouger de place jusqu'à ce qu'il revienne, à cet époque, c'était une promesse de revenir qu'il lui avait faite et qu'il n'avait pas pu tenir.

A cette époque, Bilbon en avait voulus à son Père de n'être pas revenu, âgé de neuf ans, il avait hurlé sur ces oncles que s'étaient de leur faute qu'il l'avait perdu et il avait été inconsolable pendant plusieurs jours. Tout comme sa Mère d'ailleurs, elle avait pleuré lorsqu'elle avait appris le triste sort de son époux et avait déserté le lit conjugal pour demeurer dans la chambre de Bilbon, mais excepter cela, elle avait tout fait pour paraitre forte aux yeux de son fils, des deux nains et des autres de la Comté.

Ce n'est quand grandissant, que Bilbon avait compris que son Père n'était en rien responsable de ce qui lui était arrivé, comme ces oncles d'ailleurs. Son Père avait fait jurer, alors qu'il agonisait sur le champ de bataille à Alaric et Alrik qu'ils retourneraient vivant dans la Comté et veilleraient sur son fils et son épouse. Ils en avaient fait le serment sur leur sang mêlé, promesse solennel des nains qui, si elle venait à être rompus, l'âme de celui qui avait trompé la promesse se verrait brûler dans les feux des enfers.

Au début, Bilbon avait crus que ces derniers le faisaient par devoir pour honorer la mort de son Père, comme la promesse qu'ils firent l'année suivants à sa Mère, mais avec les années, il avait constaté qu'ils ne le considéraient pas comme une corvée. Et il avait commencé à les aimer et à les appeler Oncle, pour leur montrer son affection et sa loyauté envers eux.

Le jeune Sacquet savait que son Oncle Alaric possédait un marteau de guerre identique dans sa chambre, des anciens marteaux forger dans les grandes forges d'Erebor pour la garde, ou la seule chose qui les différenciaient, était la rune qui se trouvait gravé sur la poigner de l'arme et qui était frappé par son propriétaire. La rune sur celle de son Oncle représentait la « Force », alors que celle sur la poigner de son Père était une rune signifiant « Frère » qui voulait désigner le lien fraternel, comme une arme des plus personnel.

_ Désolé, ce marteau se trouve ici depuis plus de vingt ans maintenant avoua tristement Bilbon en se dirigeant vers ce dernier et l'empoignant à deux mains pour pouvoir le soulever de sa place. C'est l'une des armes que mon Père possédait de sa première maison, il l'avait laissé ici, en me promettant d'y veiller dessus jusqu'à son retour. Il n'est jamais rentré raconta-t'il tout simplement en jetant un œil à Dwalin qui le fixa lui et l'arme, alors qu'une lueur de compréhension commençait à se faire dans ces yeux tandis qu'il riva un coup d'œil sur ces petites tresses perler sous ces boucles.

_ Je vais aller la déposer dans ma chambre, je reviens de suite s'excusa Bilbon avant de s'empresser d'aller dans sa chambre pour la mettre quelque part en attendant, et pour éviter la question qui était sur le point d'être posé.

Avisant l'une des couvertures laisser à l'abandon sur son lit, Bilbon recouvrit l'arme de son défunt Père dedans et finit par le déposer sur son bureau remplis de parchemin et carte, mais n'y faisant pas attention. Il caressa une dernière fois celle-ci tandis qu'il repensait à ce qui venait de se passer et avait bien faillis se produire, il était à deux doigts de parler de son Père avec un parfait inconnu.

Se traitant de tous les noms pour son imbécilité et essayant de rester calme jusqu'à l'arrivée de ces Oncles ou de Gandalf, Bilbon revena à la réalité quand il vint à entendre une nouvelle fois la cloche de la porte d'entrée sonner, un autre nain avait finis par arriver.

Se dépêchant d'aller ouvrir à son autre invité surpris, Bilbon constata que celui-ci était plus petit que le premier et surtout plus vieux aux vus de ces cheveux et sa longue barbe blanche, portant un long manteau rouge, lui donnant cette impression qu'il avait à faire à un vieux guerrier qu'au robuste guerrier qui se trouvait dans sa salle à manger.

_ Balin, pour vous servir salua le nouvel arrivant, en s'inclinant à son tour tout en ayant ouvert ces bras en grand.

_ Bilbon Sacquet, pour vous servir répondit cordialement le Sacquet et de laisser son nouvel invité entré chez lui. Belle soirée ? Lui demanda-t'il se doutant aussi que ce dernier serait un peu plus bavard que l'autre.

Avec cette impression d'avoir un grand père gâteux devant lui comparer à la montagne de muscle, qui comme le colosse finit aussi par discerner ces tresses à perle sous ces boucles.

_ Oui, c'est une belle soirée mais entre nous, je crois qu'il ne va pas tarder à pleuvoir avoua le dénommé Balin, comme si de rien n'était tout en entrant dans la demeure. Suis-je en retard ?

_ Non. Vous êtes dans les premiers arriver répondit simplement Bilbon à ce propos, tout en entendant du bruit venant de sa droite.

Se tournant vers celle-ci, le Sacquet comme le nouvel arrivant virent Dwalin se mettre à secouer l'une des boites de cookie pour tenter d'en prendre un, quand Balin se mit à éclater de rire, attirant ainsi l'attention de l'autre nain.

_ Bonsoir mon frère salua Balin en allant à la rencontre de Dwalin.

_ Par ma barbe, tu es plus petit et plus gros que la dernière fois; fit remarquer Dwalin à ce propos, tout en allant à la rencontre de son frère.

_ Plus gros pas plus petit et suffisamment malin pour nous deux lui fit savoir Balin à son encontre, tout en appuyant ces dires par un clin d'œil.

Cela les fit rire tous les deux alors que Dwalin déposa ces mains sur ces épaules, pendant que Balin serra ces dernières avant qu'ils ne prennent tous les un air sérieux et Bilbon n'eut guère besoin de voir ce qu'ils firent quand il entendit un grand « boum ». Les deux nains venaient de se frapper le front l'un contre l'autre, une coutume naine pour montrer un geste affectueux à l'encontre d'un frère ou d'un ami proche, avant que ces derniers ne se mirent à se sourire mutuellement pour ensuite se mettre à discuter.

_ As-tu mangé Balin ?

_ Pas encore, non.

_ Dans ce cas, viens, le gamin a fait tout une ribambelle de plat mais je crois qu'il attend l'arrivée des autres pour pouvoir nous servir lui fit savoir Dwalin à l'encontre de son frère, tout en désignant Bilbon de la tête qui s'évertua à remplir une autre chope de vin pour le nouvel arrivant.

_ Je voudrais d'ailleurs savoir, Gandalf ne me l'a pas dit, mais… combien de nain doivent venir ce soir ? Leur demanda Bilbon, tout en remettant la chope de bière à Balin, qui s'empressa de le remercier avant de répondre à sa question :

_ Nous serons treize nains plus le magicien, donc quatorze.

_ Seulement treize nains ? Ce n'est pas un peu risqué pour reprendre une citée d'un dragon ? Leur demanda Bilbon étonné d'apprendre le nombre de nains qui se lancerait dans cette quête.

_ Comment…

_ Gandalf me l'a avoué mais je peux constater qu'il ne vous a rien dit à mon sujet, c'est un peu encourageant avoua Bilbon. Les autres avaient la sale habitude de me prendre de haut alors…

_ Il nous a conseillé un jeune hobbit pour devenir notre cambrioleur lors de cette quête avoua Balin, en constatant que Bilbon n'avait nullement l'attention d'aller au fond de sa pensée.

_ Un cambrioleur ? Bien sûr, pour reprendre une montagne d'un dragon, il faut un cambrioleur s'amusa Bilbon à ce sujet avant de commencer à placer dix-sept plats et couverts pour chaque personne qui viendrait à s'installer à table. Je ne crois pas que mes Oncles apprécieraient grandement que je me lance dans une telle aventure pour ma première sortie, mais je fais confiance à Gandalf pour les rassurer fit-il remarquer.

_ Nous serons quinze, petit, il y a deux place en trop lui fit savoir Dwalin en le regardant installer ces derniers et en se demandant s'il savait compter.

_ Mes deux Oncles devraient, eux aussi, pas tardé à rentrer et ils n'auront sans doute pas encore diné. Comme je les connais, ils n'auraient pas cessé de se disputer pour savoir qui a attraper le meilleurs gibier et je devrais encore jouer les arbitres s'amusa Bilbon.

_ Dis-moi petit, j'ignorais que les hobbits possédaient la même coutume que les nains pour les tresses ? Lui demanda curieux Balin en fixant ces dernières sous ces boucles.

_ Ca ? Oh, non, ce n'est pas hobbit. La seule chose qui appartient au hobbit sont : nos cheveux boucler, nos oreilles pointus et nos pieds poilus avoua Bilbon. Non, les tresses, sait mon Père qui me les a faites quand j'étais plus jeune annonça-t'il tout en allant chercher des petits pains dans la cuisine et d'autre saucisse et charcuterie pour palier l'attente de ces invités avant l'arrivée des derniers nains.

_ Ton Père connaissait des nains ? Lui demanda curieux Dwalin à ce propos. Le marteau que tu as pris tout à l'heure, est un vieux style de marteau que l'on forgeait autrefois à Erebor. Comment ton Père a-t'il put en trouver une ?

_ Parce que c'était la sienne admit Bilbon avant de lancer les pieds dans le plat, il n'avait rien à perdre. Parce qu'il était originaire d'Erebor. Mon Père était un nain finit-il par leur avouer.

Et avant même que les deux nains devant lui n'aient eu le temps de réagir à son annonce, la cloche de la porte sonna une fois encore et Bilbon s'empressa d'aller ouvrir au prochain nain, pour ainsi éviter le prochain interrogatoire ou les insultes qui pourraient pleuvoir sur sa tête.

Ouvrant celle-ci, Bilbon ne fit pas face à un nain mais à deux nains. L'un blond et l'autre brun, tous les deux jeunes et vêtus de fourrure pour le premier et de cuire pour le second, des frères sans nulle doute quand il les vit se présenter l'un après l'autre à son encontre.

_ Fili commença le premier, le blond.

_ Et Kili finit le deuxième, le brun.

_ Pour vous servir annoncèrent-ils ensemble et en chœur alors qu'ils s'inclinèrent bien bas devant lui, avant de se redresser et que le brun, le dénommé Kili, ne vienne à continuer la conversation : Vous devez être Mr Soquet ?

_ On dirait un enfant remarqua le blond, le dénommé Fili, en le fixant.

_ C'est Sacquet et pas Soquet ! Annonça Bilbon à l'encontre de Kili pour que ce dernier ne vienne pas à buter sur son nom de famille, avant de river son regard sur Fili. Eh, oui ! Je parais jeune mais j'atteindrais ma majorité dans quelques jours et je serais considéré comme adulte parmis les miens lui fit-il savoir.

_ Est-ce que tous les hobbits possèdent eux aussi des tresses avec des perles comme les nôtres ? Demanda curieux Kili en avisant ces dernières dans les boucles de Bilbon, quand il les fit entrer.

_ Donnez-moi vos affaires pour que je puisse aller les entreposer dans une des chambres pendant que vous pourriez rejoindre Monsieur Dwalin et Monsieur Balin dans la salle à manger leur fit-il savoir tout en désignant la direction de la pièce en question.

_ Ils sont déjà là ! S'exclama heureux Kili avant de déposer ces armes dans les bras, déjà tendu de Bilbon avant de suivre les indications et de rejoindre les deux autres nains.

_ Faites attention, je viens de les faire affuter prévena Fili tout en déposant ces deux épées, avant de vider ces poches et sa veste des nombreux poignards qu'il détenait.

Bilbon remercia les entrainements répéter de ces oncles, ne ployant guère sous le poids qu'on lui plaçait sur les bras. S'il avait été un simple hobbit, il aurait ployé sous le premier kilo de métal mais cela n'était rien comparer au poids que lui faisait porter ces Oncles durant les entrainements pour endurcir ces bras de soulever plus de charge.

_ C'est jolie chez vous avoua Kili en revenant chercher son frère après avoir salué les deux vieux nains se tenant dans la salle à manger. C'est vous qui l'avez construit ? Lui demanda-t'il curieux, tout en se mettant à décrotter ces bottes sur l'une des caisses du couloir.

_ Non, elle est dans ma famille depuis des générations fit savoir Bilbon avant de le voir faire ce qu'il était en train de faire. S'il vous plait ne faites pas ça, c'est le coffre de mariage de ma défunte Mère et j'y tiens répliqua-t'il à l'encontre de ce dernier.

_ Oh, désolé ! S'excusa-t'il avant que Dwalin ne vient les chercher quand il les vit pas revenir.

_ Allez les garçons, venez-vous posés ! Leur fit savoir le nain, tout en désignant à ces deux cadets la salle à manger ou Balin les attendait, pendant que Bilbon alla déposer les armes à côtés des affaires des deux premiers nains, lorsque la sonnette retentit une troisième fois durant la soirée.

_ Ces nains ne pourraient-ils pas arriver tous en même temps râla pour la forme le Sacquet avant d'ouvrir sa porte en grande pour accueillir le prochain nain.

Mais Bilbon dut reculer quand il entendit des cris de surprise avant de voir basculer plusieurs nains devant lui, tombant les uns sur les autres sur le pas de sa porte, dans une mélange de bras et de jambe mêler. Alors qu'ils essayaient chacun de se relever, les plus écraser grognant à l'encontre des derniers de se dépêcher de se relever avant qu'ils ne finissent par être étouffer, Bilbon finit par apercevoir ne grande silhouette derrière tous ces nains, qui se baissa pour pouvoir trouver le regard du jeune Sacquet.

_ Gandalf ?

_ Bonsoir mon cher Bilbon, voici un groupe de nain que j'ai croisé en arrivant le salua-t'il alors qu'il regarda, un à un les nains réussirent à se relever du sol. Sommes-nous les premiers à être arrivé ou bien…

_ J'ai déjà Dwalin, Balin, Fili et Kili dans ma salle à manger répondit simplement Bilbon, tout en désignant du pouce par-dessus son épaule, la pièce en question ou on pouvait entendre des éclats de rire y parvenir.

_Ce qui fait douze nains réunis, il ne nous en manque plus qu'un dans ce cas remarqua Gandalf tout en fixant les nains devant lui. Bien sur vos Oncles ne sont pas encore rentrés ? Lui demanda-t'il.

_ Si c'était le cas Gandalf, je crois que vous les entendriez rouspéter et jeter tout le monde dehors répliqua Bilbon.

_ Tout a fait s'amusa Gandalf à ce propos. Mes amis, laissez-moi vous présenter notre hôte et notre, sans nulle doute, future cambrioleur, Bilbon Sacquet fit-il la présentation en le présentant au nain.

_ Bilbon Sacquet, pour vous servir salua convenablement le hobbit en s'inclinant devant ces derniers, qui s'empressèrent à leur tour de se présenter.

_ Bofur, pour votre service se présenta un nain au cheveux et barbe noire avec un étrange chapeau en laine sur la tête. Et voici mon frère Bifur, excusez-le, depuis qu'il a reçus cette hache dans la tête, il ne communique quand Khuzdul lui fit-il savoir tout en désignant un autre nain aux cheveux et barbe noir et grise hirsute, alors qu'un morceau de hache se trouvait enfoncer sur en plein milieu de son front, juste au-dessus de son arcade sourcilière gauche.

Alors que le nain en question se mit à le saluer dans la langue des nains, Bilbon s'empressa de répéter la même salutation qu'il avait faite depuis le début de soirée, mais cette fois-ci en khuzdul en inclinant la tête vers Bifur qui l'observa choquer. Comme le reste des nains autour de lui d'ailleurs tandis que Gandalf ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire à ça.

_ Mes Oncles m'ont enseigné de nombreux langages de la Terre du Milieu, le Khuzdul en faisait partis expliqua Bilbon sur la nature de son savoir pour répondre à leur question muette.

L'instant suivant, les présentations reprirent avec un peu plus de sourire et de joie dans le regard de ces convives :

_ Bombur, pour vous servir salua le nain roux dont les moustaches avaient été natté l'une dans l'autre, alors qu'il était sans conteste le plus énorme du groupe.

_ Dori, pour vous servir se présenta un nain quelque peu joufflu, aux cheveux gris dont les tresses torsader autour de sa tête était enfermer dans des longs tube de métal.

_ Nori, pour vous servir se présenta le nain suivant, celui dont les cheveux brun formait comme une étoile à trois branches au-dessus de sa tête.

_ Ori, pour vous servir salua le suivant, un petit rouquin, l'air curieux de ce qu'il entourait autour de lui.

Les trois derniers nains étaient sans nulle doute frère aux vus de leur ressemblance et de leur prénom quasi identique. Alors que les deux derniers nains, eux aussi sans doute des frères, dont l'ainé paraissait être l'un des plus vieux du groupe, s'il comptait Dori et Balin.

_ Gloin, pour vous servir salua le nain aux cheveux et à la barbe rousse ébouriffer.

_ Et Oin, pour vous servir se présenta le dernier nain aux cheveux gris alors qu'il avait placé un cor à son oreille, quand Bilbon saisit que celui-ci devait surement être dure d'oreille car il reconnaissait l'instrument qui permettait aux personnes âgé qui avait du mal à entendre d'écouter.

_ Enchanter ! Gandalf, vous les accompagner à la salle à manger, je vais aller chercher les plats pour les mettre sur la table, tout le monde n'aura plus qu'à se servir lui fit-il savoir avant d'attraper son bras quand il passa devant lui, à la suite des nains qu'il dirigeait vers la pièce en question. Et, Dwalin et Balin savent déjà tous les deux qui était mon Père, ou tout du moins de quel race il était lui fit-il savoir dans un murmure.

Hochant de la tête, Gandalf s'occupa de suivre ces derniers dans la salle à manger pendant que Bilbon regagnait la cuisine pour amener les plats principaux, puisqu'ils avaient déjà ramené toutes les entrés, les pains et les brioches avant l'arrivée des derniers nains. Bien que d'après le magicien, il manquait encore un nain encore absent, en comptant aussi ces deux Oncles qui ne paraissaient pas presser de revenir.

Attrapant d'abord la marmite de ragout, il porta celle-ci jusque dans la salle à manger qui fut bien animée sous les discussions et les rires des nains qui s'étaient lancés sur les petits plats se trouvant déjà là. Le voyant arriver, Bofur et Balin s'empressèrent de pousser leurs camarades de son chemin, comme faisant de la place sur la table pour qu'il puisse poser le plat en question.

Les remerciant, Bilbon alla ensuite chercher les poissons grillé que Gandalf lui prit des mains gentiment pour le déposer à son tour sur sa table, avant que le Sacquet ne s'occupe de rapporter le plus gros plat, celui qui allait attirer la faim des nains. Le gigot et les pommes-frites.

D'ailleurs quand ces derniers le virent arriver avec, Bofur se contenta de l'attraper et de le faire passer aux autres pour le poser sur la table, avant que le nain n'attrape Bilbon par le bras et ne le pousse à s'asseoir à son tour.

_ Allez gamin, assis-toi ! Tu nous as vraiment gâtés en plat, merci beaucoup ! Le remercia Bofur, gênant le pauvre Sacquet qui répliqua que ce n'était rien.

Mais la minute suivante, tous les autres nains se mirent à complimenter les plats du Sacquet, faisant rougir de gêne ce dernier alors que Bombur, le nain de la bande qui était le cuisiner, lui demanda de but en blanc s'il pouvait lui donner les recettes de ces plats.

_ Ce se sont des recettes de famille de ma Mère, elle m'a tout appris, je pourrais vous en dire quelques-uns promit Bilbon à l'encontre de ce dernier, qui lui souria tout en levant son verre de bière à sa santé. Laissez quand même des plats pour le dernier nain qui doit venir, comme mes deux Oncles d'ailleurs leur demanda-t'il pour ainsi préserver de la nourriture pour les trois derniers nains qui manquaient.

Hochant de la tête alors que les nains en questions qui se trouvaient assis autour des places vides, s'empressèrent de mettre des proportions de nourriture pour les prochains arrivant, avant que chacun ne se reconcentrent sur leur propre plat.

_ D'ailleurs, ou est-il ? Demanda Gandalf à l'assemblée pour connaitre la position du dernier nain du groupe.

_ Il est en retard c'est tout, il est allé dans le nord pour une réunion de notre clan, il va arriver leur avoua Dwalin sur l'endroit où se trouvait ce denier.

_ Et vos Oncles, Bilbon ?

_ Vous savez comment ils peuvent être durant une chasse Gandalf, ça ne serait pas étonnant qu'ils ne se rendent même compte que la nuit soit tombé depuis longtemps quand ils seront sortis de leur concours de trouver celui qui aura les plus gros gibier dans sa besace lui fit remarquer, tout en se servant un morceau de gigot, de pomme-frite et ragout de lapin.

Continuant de manger calmement, Bilbon put voir la nourriture voler au-dessus de la table, certaines choses passant devant le nez de Gandalf le faisant sursauter et sourire le Sacquet, qui n'était nullement surpris des manières de ces invités. Il connaissait l'habilité des nains, en particulier pour ce qui était de lancer de la nourriture au-dessus des tables, pour ainsi les donner à leur camarade. Même que Bofur apostropha Bombur, se trouvant au bout de table de l'autre côté, lui lançant l'un des morceaux de jambons ou encore, que Fili qui était partis se verser de la bière dans sa chope et celle de son frère, se mit à monter sur la table et évitant d'écraser les plats rejoigna les côtés de son cadet.

La seconde d'après, Dwalin versa le contenu de sa bière dans la trompe d'Oin, juste à côté de lui, ce dernier ne se rendant compte de rien, continuant de manger quand il finit par sentir celle-ci lui chatouiller l'oreille. Fier de son coup, Dwalin renversa la chope avant de la poser sur la table alors qu'Oin le fusillait de regard tout en maugréant dans sa barbe, avant de se mettre à souffler dans sa trompe pour en faire sortir la bière, la faisant sonner comme une trompette, sous les rires des autres nains.

Quand :

_ Allez les gars à trois ! Commença à compter Bofur en levant sa chope de bière très vite suivis par les autres excepter Gandalf et Bilbon qui les regarda faire. Un ! Deux ! Compta-t'il.

_ Cul sec ! Finit Kili avant de boire sa bière comme tous les autres, la vidant en une traite alors que Bilbon remarqua un détail.

Parmis tous les nains en train de vider leurs chopes, seules Fili, Kili et Balin parurent être les seuls à ne pas s'en renverser sur soit, et le Sacquet ne fut guère surpris quand débuta, par la suite un concours de rot. Il savait que les nains avaient de sacrer estomac, sans compter les remonter gastrique qu'ils pouvaient avoir, voir ces derniers se comporter comme les nains qu'ils étaient, lui fit rappeler que ces deux Oncles n'étaient pas encore rentré. Ce qui, quand on les connaissait bien, n'était guère dans leurs habitudes de ne pas être encore rentré à cette heure tardive de la nuit.

_ Dîtes moi mon garçon l'appela doucement Balin à ces côtés. J'ai ouïe dire par mon frère que vous possédiez un très ancien marteau de guerre, comme tous les nombreux trophées qui se trouvent ici, est ce tout cela à vous ou à votre Père? Lui demanda-t'il tout en désignant du pouce, derrière lui, sur le mur du couloir un casque noir d'orque sous lesquels avaient été croisé une arme de gobelin et une épée de nain.

Détail d'ailleurs que tous les autres nains avaient finis par appercevoir en entrant dans la maison, chose étonnante pour eux de savoir qu'un hobbit de la Comté possédait ce genre de décoration chez lui. Contrairement au vieux nain et à son frère qui connaissaient une partie de la vérité, et Gandalf qui la connaissait tout autant, tandis que les autres curieux, avait porté leur attention sur leur hôte quand Bilbon comprit facilement ce que ces derniers avaient en tête.

Qu'il leur dévoile ces origines.

_ Non, ce ne sont pas les miens, comme celle de mon Père d'ailleurs, elles appartiennent tous à mes Oncles. Des trophées de guerre qu'ils ont emporté avec eux durant leur dernier grand combat avoua simplement Bilbon en jetant un œil vers ces dernières. Ils n'ont jamais remis un pied dans un combat après cela, ils avaient fait la promesse à mon Père de veiller sur moi leur annonça-t'il avant de se décider d'aller les chercher : Si vous pouvez m'excuser ?

Quittant la table, laissant ainsi les nains à leurs interrogations, bien que Balin et Dwalin ne disent rien pour éclairer la lanterne de leur camarade, bien qu'ils jettent des regards en biais vers Gandalf, celui-ci s'étant levé à la suite du Sacquet pour savoir ce qu'il avait en tête.

_ Bilbon ? Ou allez-vous donc mon enfant ? Lui demanda-t'il quand il le regarda attraper son manteau et sa cape, ainsi que l'un des ceinturons d'épée naine qu'il laissait toujours accrocher sur sa penderie. Vous ne comptez pas nous quitter mon garçon ?

_ Non ! Je dois aller chercher mes Oncles avoua simplement Bilbon en attachant le ceinturon à sa taille avec le fourreau, pour ensuite relier sa cape autour de son cou. Même s'ils mettent toujours du temps pour rentrer, cela ne dépasse pas autant cette heure de la nuit Gandalf, il leur est peut être arrivé quelque chose et…

_ Ne vous mettez pas des idées derrière la tête Bilbon, vos Oncles sont grands et ont vécus pire, ils ont seulement été retardé lui promit Gandalf. Ils ne devraient plus tarder à présent et…

_ Justement Gandalf, je ne peux pas me calmer lui fit remarquer Bilbon mal à l'aise, ce qui était étrange, lui qui était amuser quelques instants plus tôt. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'ai comme une impression que… quelque chose de mal va arriver, je ne me l'explique pas Gandalf lui avoua-t'il alors qu'il essayait de savoir d'où venait ce malaise.

Bilbon avait cette impression de l'avoir déjà ressentis par le passé, cette peur viscérale qui le prenait aux tripes avant de disparaitre comme si rien ne s'était produit.

_ Bilbon…

_ Excusez-moi, je suis désoler de vous déranger s'excusa une voix à quelques mètres d'eux, qui attira leur attention.

Rivant leur regard vers le nain qui venait de les aborder, Bilbon reconnut Ori, l'un des plus jeunes nains de la bande, ce dernier s'étant rapproché de lui, en tenant son assiette dans ces mains.

_ Mais… Qu'est-ce que je dois faire de mon assiette ? Lui demanda le jeune nain, complètement ignorant à présent qu'il avait finis de manger, de ce qu'il faisait de sa gamelle.

_ Moi je sais Ori, donne-la moi ? L'invita Fili qui paraissait, lui-aussi, avoir finis de manger comme une grande partie de ces invités d'ailleurs, quand Bilbon les vit un peu partout, disperser dans sa maison.

Et tandis que Fili s'empara de la fameuse assiette en question qu'il s'en débarrassa simplement en la lançant droit vers Gandalf. Le Magicien Gris ayant saisis ce qu'avait l'intention de faire le nain, s'était empressé de s'écarter de la route du projectile, qui fut habilement attraper par Kili, de l'autre côté du couloir. Et que ce dernier, l'ayant saisis d'une seule main, l'autre occuper à tenir sa pipe, n'hésita pas, lui non plus, à la lancer droit vers la cuisine, et Bilbon frémit à l'éventuel porcelaine casser qu'il viendrait à entendre quand il saisit, un autre nain avait dus, lui aussi, attraper l'assiette de porcelaine.

Sauf qu'à sa plus grande surprise et sa plus grande terreur, l'assiette d'Ori ne fut d'ailleurs pas la seule vaisselle à être jeter de main en main, à sa plus grande consternation. Bilbon ne souhaitant guère avoir de la vaisselle cassé après toute cette journée.

_ Posez-ça ! Excusez-moi c'était à ma Mère ! Cette vaisselle du quartier ouest à plus d'un siècle ! Leur fit-il savoir, espérant qu'il cesse le manège qu'ils venaient tous de débuter, usant aussi bien de leur pieds ou de leurs épaules, comme s'il ne s'était s'agis d'un jeu.

Tandis que Bilbon allait stopper les deux frères avant qu'il n'y est de la casse, il finit par apercevoir quatre des nains, encore assis à table, se mettre à jouer avec leurs couverts les uns contre les autres, s'amusant entre eux et tapant du pied sous la table.

_ Arrêtez s'il-vous-plait ! Et ne faîtes pas ça, vous allez les émousser !

_ Oh, vous entendez ça les gars ? Il dit qu'on va émousser les couteaux ! S'amusa Bofur à l'encontre de ces camarades, en particulier Nori, Gloin et Dori.

_ _Tordez les fourchettes puis les couteaux_ commença à chanter Kili.

_ _Brisez les bouteilles en mille morceaux_ reprit Fili à la suite.

_ _Cassez les verres et puis les assiettes_ continua Oin avant que le reste de la bande ne se joigne à cette chanson improvisé. _V'là ce que Bilbon Sacquet déteste !_

_Coupez la nappe, marchez dans le gras,_

_Laissez les os sur le tapis en tas,_

_Versez le lait sous le sol tout propre,_

_Que le vin éclabousse les portes._

Sous les yeux médusés de Bilbon et amusez de Gandalf, les nains se mirent tous à se rassembler entre la salle à manger et la cuisine, se mettant à balancer toutes les assiettes, excepter les trois qui contenaient encore de la nourriture pour les trois derniers nains, et se mirent à ranger la vaisselle sans qu'il ne puisse rien arrêté et Bombur se mettre à finir les restes dans les assiettes.

_Videz les peaux dans une bassine bouillante,_

_Martelez-les d'une perche broyant,_

_S'ils en restent chose étonnante,_

_Qu'ils roulent dans l'entrée et se fendent,_

_V'là ce que Bilbon Sacquet déteste._

Et arrêtant d'être que simple spectateur, Bilbon se fraya un chemin parmis les nains qui se moquaient de lui, ouvertement il ne faut pas l'oublier, pour constater avec stupeur que toute sa vaisselle était intacte et bien empiler au centre de la table. Ces plats encore chaud, ou ce qui restait à l'intérieur, avaient été placé en bout de table avec les trois assiettes et la nourriture qui si trouvait toujours d'ailleurs.

Les yeux stupéfait de les voir en état, Bilbon ne fit guère attention à leur moquerie quand ils vinrent à entendre du bruit à la porte et des voix que le jeune Sacquet reconnut facilement.

_ Enfin, les voilà ! Ils sont rentrés souffla de soulagement Bilbon en accourant à la porte pour leur ouvrir cette dernière et leur faire passer un savon pour l'avoir laisser si longtemps tout seul avec ces nains.

Mais sa remontrance mourut dans sa bouche, quand Bilbon se rendit compte qu'il n'y avait pas seulement deux nains, arrivant au pied de sa porte, mais trois nains dont deux se trouvaient être ces Oncles. Et ces derniers ne paraissaient pas être dans le meilleur état dans lequel ils se trouvaient quand il les avait quittés plus tôt dans la forêt.

_ Qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé ?

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà pour ce chap 4 XD<strong>

**je n'ai pas besoin de vous dire qui arrive à la fin vous vous en êtes douter ;)**

**le "chapitre 5 un danger menace" sera poster vendredi =D**

**sinon hâte de lire vos commentaires et je n'ai plus qu'à vous dire à la prochaine XD**

**biz**

**Sabrinabella**


	6. Chapitre 05 Un danger menace

**Bonjour =D**

**comme promis voici le chapitre 5 avec l'entrée des deux oncles et de Thorin XD**

**merci à Julindy, à Noooo Aime et à ScottishBloodyMary pour leur review ;) vous aurez enfin les réponses de ce qui s'est passé et surtout la grande vérité sur les origines de Bilbon =D  
><strong>

**BONNE LECTURE**

**on se retrouve en bas ;)**

**Sabrinabella**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 5 : Un danger menace<strong>

__ Qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé ?_

Bilbon fixait interloquer ces deux Oncles monter vers la porte de Cul-de-Sac avec le treizième nain du groupe qui se trouvait chez lui, mais le Sacquet ne s'occupa guère de lui, surtout quand il vit que ce dernier et Alaric aidaient Alrik à marcher. Apercevant la lancer briser planter dans sa cuisse droite et qu'ils avaient tous les trois leurs armes en main et recouverte de sang noire.

_ Ne t'en fais donc pas gamin, tout va bien…

_ Non Alrik ! Comment cela pourrait-il aller alors que tu as une lance planter dans la cuisse et…

_ Bilbon ! Appela Alaric, stoppant net la crise que son neveu était en train de leur faire, attirant ainsi son attention sur lui et le détournant de la lance dans la cuisse de son frère. Nous allons bien tous les deux, Alrik a besoin d'être soigner alors occupons-nous d'abord de sa blessure avant de rapporter ce qui s'est passé, d'accord ?

Hochant de la tête tout en prenant une profonde inspiration, Bilbon accourut pour prendre la relève d'aider son oncle du treizième nain de la compagnie, et ne ployant pas sous la masse qu'était Alrik, aida Alaric à soutenir ce dernier jusqu'à le ramener à l'intérieur de Cul-de-Sac, suivit par l'autre nain. Leur ayant gardé la porte ouverte, Gandalf s'empressa de partir chercher la trousse de soins et les bandages pour soigner la blessure d'Alrik, alors que Bilbon pouvait entendre des cris d'exclamations venant des autres nains dans Cul-de-Sac.

Surement la surprise de découvrir que ces Oncles se trouvaient être des nains et que l'un d'eux étaient blessés, mais il ne s'en occupa guère, les mettant tous de côté, se concentrant uniquement sur sa priorité. Soigner la blessure d'Alrik.

L'amenant à s'asseoir sur l'une des chaises de la cuisine, Bilbon attrapa la trousse de soins que lui rapporta à Gandalf, tout en s'agenouillant devant son Oncle Alrik, prêt à se charger de celle-ci après avoir surélever la jambe à l'aide d'une autre chaise.

_ Poussez-vous les gars, je suis guérisseur, je peux me charger de cette blessure fit savoir Oin en poussant ces camarades nains pour pouvoir rejoindre le blessé avec sa sacoche de médecin.

_ Désoler Oin mais sans vouloir te vexer, je veux que cela soit le gamin qui me soigne lui répliqua Alrik à l'encontre de ce dernier.

_ Comment sais-tu qu'il s'appelle…

Mais Bilbon ne put jamais terminer sa phrase que l'un des nains, en la personne de Dwalin, se rapprocha des deux frères, se mettant à les fusiller du regard.

_ Nous vous pensions morts ! Comment cela se fait-il que vous soyez en vie et ici d'ailleurs ?

_ Dwalin !

Tournant son attention vers cette voix autoritaire qu'il ne reconnaissait pas, sans doute celle du treizième nain qui était arrivé avec ces deux Oncles, acceptant le sac de soins que finit par lui confier Gandalf avec les plantes et remèdes de sa Mère, Bilbon se figea quand il croisa le regard de ce dernier.

Des yeux bleu acier et une longue chevelure noire de jais cascadant dans son dos, légèrement boucler, avec deux nattes de chaque côté de son visage, juste devant ces oreilles, une barbe et une moustache tout aussi noire. Bilbon eut l'impression de se revoir enfant, se tenant face à son Père. Ce nain ressemblait étrangement à son défunt Père mais en beaucoup plus vieux.

_ Bilbon ? Bilbon !

Sursautant en entendant l'appel de son prénom et se détournant de cette « apparition », Bilbon riva son regard vers Alaric, celui qui l'avait appelé et qui se tenait au côté d'Alrik, qui tentait d'endiguer l'hémorragie, autour de la blessure et du morceau de lance, toujours enfoncé dans sa cuisse.

_ Je… Non rien réfuta Bilbon en secouant la tête pour se reconcentrer sur le plus important, en d'autre, la blessure de son Oncle.

Posant le sac de soins sur la table de la cuisine et retirant la cape qu'il avait accrocher comme son manteau, Bilbon dégaina son épée naine et se mit à vider une bouteille d'alcool fort dessus, pour la désinfecter à la surprise des autres avant d'aller la placer au-dessus du feu de cheminée. Pour ensuite se mettre à sortir des compresses, des bandages et des pots de plantes du sac de sa Mère, se mettant à préparer ce dont il aurait besoin pour soigner la blessure de son Oncle.

D'abord, Bilbon vint à préparer une infusion à base d'Ecorce de Saule pour apaiser la douleur, ou attendant que celui-ci refroidisse, il prépara un cataplasme de Prêle qui arrêterait le saignement tout en désinfectant la plaie, mélanger à du Cerfeuil et des Feuilles de Soucis pour endormir aussi la blessure avant de s'occuper de la refermer.

_ Pendant que le gamin s'occupe de moi, vous pouvez nous dire ce que vous faites tous ici ? Leur demanda Alrik, tout en essayant de ne pas faire cas de la douleur dans sa cuisse et plaquant ces mains autour de la lance briser pour stopper la perte de sang. Est-ce que cela aurait avoir avec la folle rumeur qui circulerait que l'héritier du trône de Durin se lancerait dans la folle entreprise de reprendre Erebor ?

_ Ou avez-vous entendus cela ? Leur ordonna le treizième nain, d'une voix autoritaire qui fit dresser les poils des bras de Bilbon d'un frisson. Comment deux traitres et deux déserteurs dans votre genre, ont-ils pu rester cacher ici alors que leur peuple était en train de souffrir ?

Mais ce n'était nullement de la peur en écoutant cette menace, bien au contraire, il était énervé et sur les nerfs de savoir que ces Oncles avaient été attaqués et blessés pour l'un, et qu'il ne paraissait nullement presser de dire ce qui s'était passé. Alors le jeune Sacquet fit une chose bien idiote mais au moins, cela put lui faire relâcher la pression de ces muscles et le libérer de son énervement.

_ Et vous ? Qui êtes-vous, je vous prie, pour vous permettre le droit de menacer mes Oncles et de les traiter de la sorte alors que vous vous trouvez dans ma maison ? Lui demanda Bilbon d'une voix coléreuse mais pourtant froide, se tournant vers ce dernier, n'étant guère impressionner du 1m50 que faisait le nain devant lui. Si vous souhaitez trouver un coupable à leur désertion, sachez-ceci, j'ai déjà perdu mon Père à la bataille d'Azanulbizar, il était hors de question que j'y perde aussi mes Oncles ! S'ils ont quittés le champ de bataille, c'était pour moi qu'ils sont revenus alors gardez donc votre langue de serpent avant que je ne décide de vous la couper ! Lui fit-il savoir tout en désignant son épée en train de bruler dans l'âtre de la cheminée.

_ Bilbon Sacquet ?

_ Quoi ? Demanda Bilbon se tournant vers Gandalf qui venait de l'appeler, n'étant guère alarmer ou choquer face au grognement et regard étonné des autres nains chez lui.

_ Laissez-moi vous présentez le chef de cette compagnie, Thorin Ecu-de-Chêne présenta le magicien, espérant ainsi alléger la lourde atmosphère dans la pièce.

Espérant surtout que le fait d'apprendre qui se trouvait face à lui, pourrait ainsi stopper la langue de Bilbon et l'empêcher d'en dire plus avant que Thorin ne décide de lui montrer le sort qui réservait à ceux qui lui parlait de cette façon.

_ L'héritier de Durin ? Raison de plus pour qu'il sache d'abord tourner sa langue dans sa bouche avant de dire quoi que ce soit ! En rajouta Bilbon, nullement craintif devant le Roi qui lui faisait face. Toute personne qui se respecte, doit d'abord connaitre les faits et les avis avant de se forger son propre opinion, c'est de cette façon qu'un Roi doit être, juste et partial. Si vous n'êtes pas capable d'être réfléchis sur la question, vous courrez tous à la catastrophe ! Fit-il connaitre.

_ Bilbon ! Je pense que cela suffit, Thorin connait ton opinion sur la question, maintenant occupes-toi d'Alrik, je me charge de leur expliquer tint au courant Alaric en éloignant son neveu du Roi et le repoussant vers Alaric pour qu'il s'occupe de lui et faisant face à ce dernier. Comme l'a stipulé l'enfant, vous pouvez pensés que nous avons déserté mais nous avons fait cela dans l'unique but de tenir la Promesse de Sang que nous avons fait à son Père à l'agonie, de prendre soin de son fils. Nous n'aurions servie à rien, si nous n'étions nous aussi mort sur le champ de bataille leur expliqua-t'il.

_ Vous étiez chargé de protéger Frérin ! Répliqua Thorin. Vous et vos frères, s'étaient votre devoir sacré en tant que Garde Royale d' Erebor, vous l'avez laissés mourir ! Cracha-t'il, la haine et la douleur perçant dans ces yeux.

_ Frérin, votre frère est mort en tentant de vous protéger face à Azog le Profanateur, et notre jeune frère Alrim, a lui aussi perdu la vie pour le protéger de cette créature rétorqua Alaric, tout aussi froidement, tenant tête face à ce dernier. Si vous avez perdus votre frère, nous trois, nous avons perdus des frères et un Père, notre douleur est bien plus grande que la vôtre fit-il remarquer sur la question.

Bilbon savait que son troisième Oncle, le jeune Alrim, le plus jeune frère d'Alaric et d'Alrik, était tombé sur le champ de bataille avec son Père. Il ne l'avait plus revu, tous les deux, depuis leur départ de la Comté pour rejoindre les nains pour tenter de reprendre la Moria aux orques.

_ C'est Alrim le père de l'enfant ? Leur demanda gentiment Balin sur la question, tout en essayant ainsi de détourner la conversation, sachant pertinemment que beaucoup de nain avaient perdus des proches durant la bataille de la Moria, deux décennies plus tôt.

_ C'est…

Mais avant que Bilbon n'est pus contester sur le véritable prénom de son Père, Bilbon revena à la réalité quand, n'en pouvant plus d'attendre et semblant aussi détourner son attention, Alrik en avait eu assé de conserver cette fichu lance briser dans la cuisse. Ayant bus d'une traite l'infusion d'Ecorce de Saule que lui avait confié son neveu et pendant que ce dernier préparait le cataplasme qu'il allait placer sur la blessure, arracha d'un coup sec la lance briser de son membre, se mettant à insulter celui qui le lui avait planté de tous les noms en khuzdul.

Alarmer et inquiet de ce que venait de faire son Oncle, Bilbon s'empressa d'attraper son cataplasme et l'appliqua directement sur la blessure qui se remettait à saigner avec la pression qu'Alrik venait de relâcher en retirant l'arme. Pressant de ces deux mains le cataplasme sur sa blessure, ne faisant cas au grognement douloureux de son Oncle, Bilbon vrilla sur lui un regard coléreux.

_ Je peux savoir pourquoi tu l'as retiré ?

_ Tu paraissais trop t'occuper de nos invités au lieu de moi, je me suis dit qu'il fallait que j'avance un peu les choses fit-il remarquer à son encontre.

_ Je ne l'avais pas encore retiré pour être sûr que cette lance n'avait pas perforé une artère ou du moins, faire plus de dégâts pour ne pas endommager d'avantage ton muscle lui fit savoir Bilbon sur la raison de son temps pris sur la question. Rappel moi de qui de nous deux connait mieux la médecine ? Lui demanda-t'il tout en appuyant sur la blessure pour appuyer ces dires.

_ Toi ! Grogna Alrik, tout en essayant de ne pas hurler face à la douleur qui se propageait dans sa jambe, bien que celle-ci n'était pas aussi vif que quelques minutes plus tôt.

L'infusion et le cataplasme commençaient à faire effet sur sa personne et sur la blessure.

_ Exact ! Alors, la prochaine fois, tu y réfléchiras à deux fois avant de faire un truc aussi stupide ! Lui fit savoir le jeune Sacquet, continuant de le fusiller du regard, poursuivant la pression qu'il exerçait sur la blessure avec son cataplasme. Maintenant, vous allez me dire comment vous vous êtes retrouvés ainsi, du sang noir sur vos armes et blesser pour l'un d'entre vous ? Leur demanda-t'il.

_ Pas maintenant Bilbon, je voudrais savoir…

_ Je me fiche complètement de cette fichue quête en ce moment ! Se mit à crier Bilbon, tout en frappant de ces poings la surface de la table, faisant tourner tous les regards vers lui. Vous allez me dire ce qui s'est passé tout de suite ou je vais m'énerver sur l'un de vous deux et il va en prendre pour son grade ! Leur ordonna-t'il, tout en fusillant ces deux tuteurs des yeux.

_ Bilbon…

_ Il a tout à fait raison approuva Gandalf à l'encontre des deux frères. Bilbon était en train de se faire un sang d'encre pour vous, il allait même commencer à partir vous cherchez quand vous êtes arrivé. Notre quête peut attendre, il faut que vous nous disiez ce qui s'est passé ? Leur demanda-t'il.

_ A la seule condition que le gamin finisse de me soigner ? Demanda Alrik. Je sais qu'il m'en veut à mort mais j'aimerais bien finir et avoir quelque chose au fond de l'estomac aussi fit-il savoir.

_ Bilbon vous a mis de la nourriture de côté, pour vous trois fit savoir Gandalf tout en jetant un coup d'œil à Thorin par la même occasion, ce dernier n'ayant pas quitté le jeune sang-mêlé des yeux depuis la découverte de ces origines.

_ On va chercher les plats ! Proposa Kili, tout en se désignant lui et son frère ainé.

_ Pas besoin ! Déclara Bilbon à l'encontre de tous alors que ces derniers se demandaient s'il allait empêcher ces Oncles de se nourrir tant qu'il n'avait pas le fin mot de l'histoire. Je finis de m'occuper de sa blessure et nous pourrons retourner dans la salle à manger, il y a plus de place là-bas qu'ici pour que tous soient plus à l'aise fit-il remarquer sur la question, tout en jetant un œil sur la blessure, en levant le cataplasme avant de se diriger vers la cheminée.

Bien qu'il se fût un peu calmer, tous pouvaient encore constater de la mâchoire crispée du jeune Sacquet, il allait demeurer ainsi tant que ces Oncles ne lui avaient pas rapporté tous les faits. Et tous les nains pouvaient le comprendre, eux aussi agiraient de la même manière si les derniers membres de sa famille se mettaient à agir de cette manière.

Attrapant la garde de son épée naine à présent chauffé à blanc, Bilbon se rapprocha d'Alrik, tout en avisant Alaric pour que ce dernier vienne les rejoindre.

_ Il va falloir que tu le tiennes, il ne faut pas qu'il bouge ! Lui fit-il savoir tout en approchant l'arme blanche de la plaie, ayant toujours la compresse placé dessus, tant qu'il n'avait pas appliqué le métal chauffé dessus pour refermer la plaie.

_ Vas-y gamin ! Je ne bougerais pas ! Promit Alrik, tout en enroulant ces propres bras autour de ceux de son frère qui les avaient enroulé autour de ces épaules, pour le maintenir sur sa chaise.

_ Ce n'est pas un peu brusque ? Demanda une voix derrière Bilbon sur la manière de refermer la plaie.

Se tournant vers ce dernier après avoir attrapé son gant de four pour ne pas se bruler lui-même durant la manœuvre, Bilbon constata que la question venait d'Ori, mais que Fili et Kili paraissaient eux aussi choquer de la méthode qu'il allait employer.

_ C'est plus rapide et moins douloureux sur la longueur que d'essayer de la refermer à l'aide d'une aiguille et de fil, surtout qu'elle peut causer moins d'infection par la même occasion fit savoir le jeune guérisseur avant de la rapprocher de la jambe de son oncle, toujours placé en appui sur une autre chaise. Tu es prêt ?

_ Vas-y gamin !

Hochant de la tête, Bilbon inspira à fond avant de retirer le cataplasme et n'attendant pas une seule seconde, le jeune sang-mêlé pressa la lame chauffé à blanc sur la plaie et il faillit bien lâcher cette dernière quand, instinctivement la jambe de son oncle essaya de s'en dérober. L'attrapant de son autre main pour la bloquer sur la chaise pour l'empêcher de bouger, Bilbon allait finir par appeler quelqu'un pour qu'il le soutienne quand une paire de main attrapa la jambe récalcitrante et la bloqua sur la chaise en question.

Redressant la tête, Bilbon eut juste le temps de croiser le regard de Thorin avant de se reconcentrer sur sa tâche, comptant les vingt secondes qu'il fallait pour que le fer bruler chauffe la peau et renferme celle-ci. Quand le temps fut écoulé, Bilbon n'hésita pas de retirer celle-ci la lâchant sur la table avant d'attraper la compresse d'eau froide qu'il avait prévus et de plaquer celle-ci sur la cuisse de son oncle, aussi bien pour refroidir la blessure que pour nettoyer le sang sécher, que pour constater une possible infection.

Mais dès que la cicatrice fut nettoyer et aucune trace d'une possible infection, Bilbon attrapa le deuxième cataplasme de Prêle, de Cerfeuil et de Feuilles de Soucis, en ayant d'abord appliqué un onguent cicatrisant juste au cas où qu'il la rouvre par mégarde, tout en enroulant un solide bandage autour de celle-ci, après avoir déchiré le pantalon pour lui permettre de le faire.

_ Tu étais obligé de mettre à sac mon pantalon, gamin ?

_ La prochaine fois dans ce cas, tu essayeras de faire attention à ne pas te prendre une lance dans la cuisse !

_ Sa suffit vous deux ! Allons dans la salle à manger pour nous ustensier et raconter ce qui vient de nous arriver leur fit savoir Alaric avant de redresser son frère et de l'emmener vers la salle à manger.

Suivis par tous les autres nains, le magicien et le Sacquet, pour ainsi écouter ce qu'ils avaient à leur annoncer sur les évènements qui s'étaient déroulés plus tôt.

_ Bien, maintenant que tout le monde soit installé, racontez-nous ce qui s'est passé ? Leur demanda Gandalf rivant son regard sur Alaric et Alrik, qui commencèrent à prendre quelques fourchettes de leurs assiettes, comme Thorin au bout de table.

_ Comme tu le sais déjà Gandalf, depuis que nous vivons ici depuis ces dernières années, nous avons toujours veillé sur les alentours de la Comté juste au cas ou si un orque ou un gobelin n'avait décidé de nous suivre ou nous surveiller depuis la bataille à la Moria commença Alaric.

_ Cela aurait été le comble que ces bestioles nous aient suivis ou se lancent sur nos traces fit remarquer Alrik à ce propos.

_ Quoiqu'il en soit, nous avons toujours veillé à bien faire attention durant nos sorties et à ne pas laisser trop de trace de nos passages, mais il faut croire que nous n'étions pas assé méticuleux fit savoir Alaric. Alors que nous étions en chasse, nous avons découvert les traces d'un passage de gobelin qui semblait tourner au Nord de la Comté. Nous avons suivis leur trace qui nous a menés vers une grotte dans laquelle ils s'étaient réfugiés pendant la journée sans nulle doute, nous avons passé les premières heures à les espionner pour savoir qu'elle était la raison de leur présence autour de la Comté rapporta-t'il.

_ Ces gobelins avaient reçus des ordres selon lesquelles ils devaient garder un œil sur les nains qui se trouvaient dans la Comté, et que si nous venions à bouger, ils devaient nous arrêtés à tout prix raconta Alrik. On a arrêté de les écouter et nous les avons obligés à sortir de leur tanière, en faisant du bruit pour qu'il nous remarque et vienne nous affronter annonça-t'il.

_ Le combat durait un petit moment et Thorin ne se trouvait pas très loin quand il a dus nous entendre et il est venu nous prêter main forte, ce qui n'a pas suffi à Alrik de se faire avoir par cette lance fit remarquer Alaric tout en vrillant son regard vers son frère et sa jambe blesser.

_ Crois-moi Alaric, quand ça sera toi qui aura droit à une lance dans la cuisse, je te le rappellerais lui fit promettre Alrik, n'aimant guère l'amusement qu'il pouvait entendre dans la voix de son frère. Nous nous sommes chargés de bruler les corps et nous sommes rentrés termina-t'il pour ce qui était des explications.

_ Mais je ne comprends pas ? Pourquoi ces gobelins se chargeaient de vous surveiller, qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien leur apporter ? Leur demanda Bilbon ne comprenant pas l'importance de ces oncles pour ces créatures.

Apercevant sans difficulté le regard que s'échangèrent ces deux Oncles, comme du regard qu'ils lancèrent à Gandalf, Bilbon sut pertinemment qu'il lui cachait quelque chose. Comme le reste de la Compagnie de nain qui finit par comprendre qu'ils leur cachaient quelque chose d'important, pour qu'ils demeurent surveiller par des gobelins depuis, on ne sait combien de temps.

_ Qu'est-ce que vous me cachez ? Leur demanda Bilbon voulant connaitre le fin mot de l'histoire.

_ Ce n'est pas après nous deux qu'ils en avaient Bilbon, ils avaient certes comme mission de nous surveiller mais celui qui les intéressait n'était nulle autre que toi, gamin lui avoua tristement Alaric en vrillant son attention sur le petit, tout en sortant un parchemin en peau de bête de sa poche.

Parchemins qu'il vint à déplier avant de le poser sur la table aux yeux de tous qui purent tous constater qu'ils y avaient été dessinés un portrait. Un portrait de Bilbon avec une indication juste en dessous, que le jeune Sacquet reconnut comme de la Langue Noire du Mordor.

_ Ces derniers ont même dus être proche de nous pour avoir la possibilité de faire ton portrait remarqua Alrik, se mettant à grogner sur l'incompétence de lui et de son frangin pour ne pas avoir été capable de voir ces derniers les espionner.

_ La phrase en dessous est une mission de surveillance et une possible tentative d'enlèvement fit savoir Alaric. J'ignore quand et comment, mais ces gobelins avaient l'attention de t'enlever dès qu'ils en recevraient l'ordre lui expliqua-t'il.

_ Moi ! Pourquoi moi ? Je n'ai rien de spécial, je ne suis qu'un sang-mêlé, rien d'autre qu'un bâtard pour ces créatures alors qu'est-ce que j'aurais de si important qui les intéresse ? Leur demanda-t'il ne comprenant guère la raison qui avait poussé ces créatures à le surveiller, lui ou ses Oncles.

_ Vous devez le lui dire !

Rivant son attention vers ce dernier, Bilbon croisa le regard de Gandalf qui fixait toute sa concentration sur les deux nains en question.

_ Il a le droit de savoir comme tout le monde d'ailleurs, si vous décidez de nous accompagner pour la quête ; fit savoir Gandalf.

_ Bilbon n'est pas encore majeur Gandalf, il aura ces trente-trois ans que d'ici quelques jours, ce n'est seulement là que nous lui dirons fit savoir Alaric.

_ Me dire quoi ?

_ Que vous le vouliez ou non Alaric, la vie de l'enfant est menacé ! Fit remarquer Gandalf. Ils connaissent son existence et peut être même ces origines pour qu'il mette déjà un prix sur sa tête. Vous devez le lui dire !

_ Me dire _quoi_ ? Répéta Bilbon voulant savoir ce que ces trois derniers lui cachaient.

_ Gandalf a raison Alaric, on ne pourra pas le cacher très longtemps si ces êtres immondes ont déjà saisis qui il est. Autant le dire maintenant, il le sera de toute façon d'ici quelques jours, avancer la révélation sera aussi bien pour lui que pour nous lui fit remarquer Alrik, approuvant les dires de Gandalf.

_ Est-ce que vous allez vous décidez à me dire ce qui se passe, bon sang de bonsoir ? Leur demanda Bilbon commençant à jurer pour ainsi attirer l'attention des trois protagonistes, détestant par-dessus tout être ignorés de la sorte, tout en s'étant levé et repousser sa chaise qui était tombé au sol en se redressant. J'exige des explications ? Leur demanda-t'il d'une voix qui refusait tout éventuel refus de leur part.

Après un long moment silencieux, Alaric finit par hocher de la tête après avoir fixé un bref instant Gandalf et Alrik, avant de tourner toute son attention vers Bilbon qui le fixait attentant de connaître ce qui lui cachait depuis toutes ces années.

_ Les gobelins en ont après toi à cause de ton Père lui expliqua Alaric.

_ Son Père, Alrim, n'était qu'un garde royal d'Erebor lui fit rappeler Dwalin sur cette question. Qu'est-ce que le fils d'un garde aurait de si important pour eux ?

_ Parce qu'Alrim était mon Oncle pas mon Père ! Fit savoir Bilbon, n'appréciant guère le quiproquo que les nains avaient sur l'identité de son paternel. Mon Père s'appelait Finn, au moins c'est le prénom que mes grands-parents maternels lui ont donné, et il était forgeron leur fit-il savoir sur la question.

_ Finn ? Demanda Thorin ayant un étrange doute alors qu'il fixa le regard du sang-mêlé.

_ Quand ma Mère a trouvé mon Père, il était pourchasser par un groupe de gobelin qu'elle a aidé à s'en débarrasser, et après avoir repris connaissance des blessures graves qu'il avait reçus, il ne se rappelait de rien, ni de qui il était et d'où il venait, même de son prénom. Il s'est fait appeler Finn par ma famille parce que ce nom semblait lui paraitre familier leur expliqua le jeune Sacquet avant de reporter sa concentration sur son Oncle. Qu'est-ce que mon Père avait de si important pour que je sois pourchassé ? Lui demanda-t'il.

_ Parce que ton Père n'était pas qu'un simple forgeron, Bilbon, il était bien plus que ça lui fit savoir Alrik à ce sujet. Ton Père était notre ami, notre frère, notre chef déclara-t'il avec solennité.

_ Je ne comprends pas ?

Mais il semblait que si Bilbon ne parvenait pas à saisir les propos de ses Oncles, ce n'était pas le cas du reste de la compagnie de nain, excepter les trois plus jeune qui rivèrent leur attention sur leurs ainés, essayant de comprendre ce qui se passait. Surtout que la plupart des regards étaient rivés sur Thorin, passant de lui jusqu'à Bilbon, avant de revenir sur le Roi Nain.

_ Non, c'est impossible !

_ Qu'est ce qui est impossible ? Demanda Bilbon ne comprenant pas la déclaration de l'héritier de Durin. Mes Oncles ? Leur demanda-t'il souhaitant avoir une réponse.

_ Ton Père, Bilbon, n'était nulle autre que le jeune frère de Thorin finit par avouer Alaric, tout en désignant le nain en question alors que tous se figèrent à cette annonce.

Il fallut un moment pour que l'annonce atteigne le cerveau de Bilbon et qu'il en comprenne tous les tenants de la situation, quand il saisit ce que, lui-même, était et représentait pour l'ennemi. Quand le choc de ces origines commença enfin à prendre forme dans son esprit, lorsque son cri résonna avec celle du nain qui se trouvait être son « véritable » Oncle.

_ Pardon ?

_ Quoi !

* * *

><p><strong>Oui je sais, je suis méchante de m'arrêter là XD<strong>

**en tout cas on commence à avoir des explications et ca continuera dans les prochains aussi ;)**

**le chapitre 6 "le contrat du cambrioleur" sera pour lundi ;)**

**je suis en train de finir le chapitre 8 et je serais surrement sur le chapitre 9 ce soir ou demain :) tout en poursuivant les chapitres de mes autres fics en même temps =D**

**voilà hâte de lire vos reviews et à lundi**

**biz **

**Sabrinabella**


	7. Chapitre 06 Le contrat du cambrioleur

**Bonjour à tous =D**

**voilà comme promis le chapitre 6 XD**

**merci encore à Julindy, à Noooo Aime et à ScottishBloodyMary pour leur review qui me font toujours plaisir ;)  
><strong>

**sinon je vous dis BONNE LECTURE**

**et on se retrouve en bas**

**Sabrinabella**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 6 : Le contrat du cambrioleur<strong>

Thorin n'arrivait pas à s'y faire une raison. Avec tout ce qu'il avait entendus et commencer à comprendre, comme l'âge de l'enfant, l'entendre être avoué par ces deux nains, qui avaient jurés veillés sur les héritiers de Durin sur leur vie, qu'il était le fils de son défunt frère, avait de quoi choquer.

Peut-être que Thorin aurait pu facilement le concevoir si son frère avait trouvé l'amour avec une naine, mais non, il s'était enticher d'une hobbite et dont le fils se trouvait là, debout, choquer et interloquer, d'apprendre la réelle identité de son Père. Ce neveu, un hobbit-nain, était venu au monde ici, dans la Comté, loin de tout danger et menace, et se trouvait être l'une des raisons qui avait poussé son petit frère à demeurer loin de lui et de sa famille.

Frérin avait préféré demeurer auprès de cette _hobbite_ et de ce _gamin_, au lieu de revenir parmis les siens. Thorin le sentait dans ces veines, il ne pourrait aimer cet enfant comme l'un des siens, comme l'un de ces neveux. Non, Thorin ne le pourra pas.

_ C'est impossible !

_ Et pour quel raison Dwalin je te prie ? Lui demanda Alrik n'ayant guère apprécié le ton de reniement qu'il avait entendu percer dans la voix du guerrier.

_ C'est un hobbit !

_ C'est marrant, c'est exactement la même remarque qu'à fait Alrik quand Frérin nous avait présenté Bilbon s'amusa Alaric à ce propos.

_ Bilbon a peut-être le physique d'un hobbit mais dans son cœur réside un nain, le gamin est plus fort que ces cousins hobbits, comme il conserve toujours son air de gamin alors qu'il devrait avoir l'apparence d'un jeune adulte comme les autres hobbits répliqua Alrik en fusillant son frère pour le rappel. Bilbon est belle et bien le fils de Frérin et de Belladone Sacquet, vous pouvez même le demander à Gandalf, il savait qu'il était vivant, bien avant que nous ayons retrouvé le jeune Prince leur fit-il savoir tout en désignant le magicien en question.

_ Vous le saviez ? Lui demanda choquer Balin en rivant son regard sur Gandalf comme tous les autres de la compagnie, alors que Thorin paraissait être sur le point d'exploser à ce fait.

_ Oui Balin, je savais que l'enfant était vivant et…

_ Depuis combien de temps ?

_ Je vous demande pardon ? Lui demanda Gandalf en rivant son attention sur le Roi nain qui avait murmuré sa question, bien qu'il l'ait pertinemment entendu.

_ Depuis combien de temps saviez-vous que mon frère était encore en vie ? Lui redemanda Thorin d'une voix dure et cassante.

_ Seulement quelques mois après sa disparition avoua Gandalf avant de s'empresser d'expliquer ce qui s'était passé avant que Thorin ne vienne à lui hurler dessus. J'étais venus rendre visite à mes vieux amis les Sacquet, tout en écoutant les murmures qui circulaient parmis les hobbits. Bungon Sacquet et son épouse Adamanta avaient tous les deux offert l'hospitalité à un jeune nain qui était devenu amnésique après un combat contre des gobelins. M'étant souvenus de la disparition de Frérin et que tout le monde pensait mort, je suis donc allé voir de mes propres yeux si c'était lui ou pas ?

_ Et alors ? Lui demanda Kili, hâte de connaitre cette histoire, surtout que lui et Fili avaient tous les deux, entendus parler de son oncle Frérin qu'ils avaient connus très jeune et qui était loin dans leurs souvenirs.

_ Belladone, la fille de Bungon et Adamanta, m'a avouer que le nain n'était pas à Cul-de-Sac et qu'il ne souhaitait nullement me voir avoua le Magicien Gris. D'après ces dires, il était inquiet, limite apeurer de savoir que j'étais dans les parages. Belladone m'a promis que je n'essayerais pas de le voir mais je dois reconnaitre, que ma curiosité m'a obligé à rompre ma promesse et je l'ai suivis, à son insu, jusqu'à la forge ou le Maitre nain paraissait travailler. Et quand je l'ai vus, j'ai tout de suite reconnus Frérin et j'allais lui avouer d'être extrêmement heureux de le voir, mais ce n'était pas son cas lorsqu'il ma vue leur rapporta-t'il.

_ Comment a-t'il réagit ? Lui demanda Balin.

_ Mal. Extrêmement mal, Balin ! L'enfant m'a hurlé dessus en khuzdul de ne pas l'approcher, tout comme des menaces et autres sort qu'il viendrait à me réserver si je prévenais quiconque qu'il se trouvait ici, je dois bien avouer qu'il a terrorisé Belladone avant de quitter la forge en furie. Belladone était mortifier, la pauvre enfant se rappela Gandalf. On m'avait dit que le jeune nain avait oublié sa vie passé mais me voir, lui avait rappelé de mauvais souvenirs fit-il savoir sur la question.

_ Et comment pouvez-vous le savoir ? Lui demanda Thorin d'une voix dure.

_ Parce que je suis allé le chercher bien évidemment fit savoir Gandalf. Bien que le gosse est faillis m'étrangler, je suis parvenu à le convaincre que je ne dirais rien s'il me donnait une bonne raison pour ne pas informer les siens de sa survie. Et Finn me l'a donné et j'ai accepté avoua-t'il.

_ Et quelle était-il si je ne suis pas indiscret ? Lui demanda le Roi nain d'une voix ironique.

_ Qu'il était partis à cause de sa famille parce ces derniers refusaient d'entendre raison sur quelque chose d'important et que ces derniers n'étaient, jusqu'à présent, jamais venus le chercher préférant le croire mort que de tenter de savoir ce qui lui était arrivé rapporta Gandalf à l'encontre de Thorin. C'était ces propres mots, sans le rapport des nombreuses insultes qu'il adressait au membre de sa famille, dont il avait très peu de souvenir, dois-je aussi le préciser, mais il avait la mémoire d'un frère fort et plus que têtu que lui avec lequel il eut un échange des plus violents eut-il à préciser pour ne pas attirer les foudres de Thorin sur lui.

_ Si je m'en souviens de la conversation que nous avons eu avec lui après, juste avant qu'il ne disparaisse, Frérin avait avoué qu'il était en parfaite désaccord avec toi, ainsi que Thror et Thrain pour la reprise de la Moria se rappela Alrik à ce propos pour enfoncer le clou plus profondément que nécessaire, en souriant ironiquement au regard glacial que lui lança Thorin pour la forme. Vingt ans plus tard, toi et tes parents avaient lancés cette attaque sur la Moria pour la reprendre et quand nous l'avons rapporté à Frérin, il a préféré quitter les siens pour tenter, dans une folle tentative, de vous protéger toi et les autres. Et cela lui a couté la vie, aussi bien que ça à priver Belladone et Bilbon de lui lui fit-il remarquer narquoisement, tout en le fusillant du regard par la même occasion.

_ Alrik ? Lui demanda Alaric d'une voix posé pour essayer d'empêcher son frère de se disputer avec Thorin, tout en lui désignant Bilbon de la tête.

Depuis l'annonce de l'identité de son Père, Bilbon était resté sans voix, écoutant sans les entendre les discussions autour de lui, le jeune Sacquet ne parvenait pas à se faire à ce fait. Son Père est un Prince, enfin « était », serait le mot le plus exacte, un Prince. L'un des Prince héritier d'Erebor, le plus grand Royaume des Nains de la Terre du Milieu.

Son Père ne s'était jamais conduis comme un Prince, enfin pour ce qui était de la politesse, de la gentillesse et de la solidarité, si. Mais en ce qui concerne de prendre tout le monde de haut et de donner des ordres comme une personne de sang royale, cela n'avait jamais été le cas. Alors tenter de mettre un titre princier sur les souvenirs qu'il chérissait de ces moments passé avec lui, était des plus difficiles.

_ Ca va gamin ? Lui demanda Alrik tout en posant une main sur son épaule, le jeune nain-hobbit se tenant toujours debout et sentant ces jambes être sur le point de lâcher prise.

_ Je… Vous êtes sur de ce que vous dîtes ? Je veux dire, Père ne sait jamais comporter comme un Prince… à aucun moment il n'a pris ma mère ou moi, ou encore les autres hobbits de haut, hormis les Sacquet de Besace mais… vous en êtes sur ? Leur demanda Bilbon comme s'il souhaitait avoir confirmation de l'identité réelle de son père.

Que le jeune forgeron Finn de la Comté ne se trouvait être nulle autre que Frérin, fils de Thrain, héritier de Durin.

_ Petit, va chercher le marteau de ton père ? Lui demanda simplement Alaric.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Parce que ce marteau a été donné à Frérin par Thorin lui-même et qu'il pourra parfaitement l'identifier quand tu le ramèneras lui fit savoir Alrik avant de vriller un regard noir vers ce dernier. Nous l'avons rendu à Frérin le jour où nous l'avons retrouvé et le gamin a préféré le laisser ici, auprès de son fils comme une promesse de revenir. Si je ne m'abuse c'est un des sujets de dispute que tu as eu avec lui quand nous l'avons ramenés répliqua-t'il à l'encontre de Thorin qui le fusilla du regard, tout en grognant pour la forme.

_ Je pensais que…

_ Va seulement le chercher Bilbon ?

Ecoutant l'ordre implicite que lui donna son oncle Alaric, Bilbon s'empressa d'aller dans sa chambre, récupérer le dernier héritage de son Père, qu'il prit soigneusement en le retirant de sa protection avant de la ramener dans la salle à manger. Quand il vit Thorin poser son regard sur le marteau qu'il tenait, comme tous les autres nains de la compagnie d'ailleurs, Bilbon put lire dans ces yeux la reconnaissance de l'objet mais aussi l'acceptation de ce qui s'était passé.

De ce qu'il était pour lui.

Se rapprochant de lui, Thorin tendit les mains vers le marteau mais Bilbon ne put s'empêcher de reculer et de serrer d'avantage l'arme contre lui, comme pour la protéger de ce qu'il pourrait faire avec. Peut-être même utiliser l'arme de son Père contre lui d'ailleurs. Mais Thorin ne dit rien, ne bougea pas d'un pouce, ces deux mains toujours tendus vers le marteau, attendant patiemment que le gamin finisse par le lui remettre lui-même de son plein gré.

Voyant cela, Bilbon décida de lui faire confiance même si les premiers instants de leur rencontre n'avait pas été des plus chaleureux, et tendant l'arme, le jeune Sacquet finit par la poser dans les mains de son « oncle ». Ce dernier refermant ces derniers sur le marteau et le levant haut devant lui, se mettant à la regarder sur toute les coutures comme pour constater qu'il s'agissait bel et bien de l'arme de son frère, quand il finit par aviser la rune naine sur la poigner.

La rune symbolisant le mot « frère » que Thorin se souvenait de l'avoir gravé sur l'arme de guerre qu'il avait offert à son frère quand ce dernier était venu en âge de partir au combat, le Roi nain la reconnut facilement. Surtout de la légère bosse qui s'enfonçant dans le métal et se trouvait sur la face du marteau, coup involontaire de son marteau quand il avait voulus réparer l'ancienne arme venant d'Erebor lorsqu'il avait souhaité l'offrir à son jeune frère.

Croisant le regard du garçon devant lui, le fils de son jeune frère décédé, bien qu'il ne voyait rien de ressemblant avec Frérin, tenant sans doute plus de sa mère physiquement, Thorin ne pouvait réfuter que c'était bien les yeux bleu de son frère qu'il voyait dans ceux de son fils. Il ne pouvait réfuter que ce jeune hobbit-nain était bel et bien son neveu, un neveu qu'il devait protéger mais qu'il n'avait nullement l'obligation d'aimer ou de se familiariser avec lui comme avec Fili ou Kili.

_ Dîtes-moi Mr Sacquet vous êtes-vous déjà battus ? La hache ou l'épée ?

_ Je vous demande pardon ? Lui demanda Bilbon étonné d'entendre son « oncle » s'adresser directement à lui alors qu'il lui redonnait le marteau de son Père.

_ Quelle arme préférez-vous ? Lui demanda Thorin lui rappelant celle qu'il pouvait utiliser.

_ Euh… je sais les manier toutes les deux, mais je préfère de loin l'épée et l'arc ; avoua le jeune Sacquet. Pourquoi cette question ?

_ Thorin, tu ne penses pas faire venir ce petit avec nous ? Lui demanda choqué Dwalin. Les terres sauvages ne sont pas pour les gens de bonne famille lui fit remarquer.

_Le gamin sait manier les armes depuis qu'il est capable d'en porter une, c'est-à-dire depuis une bonne dizaine d'année et on n'a pas l'essimer à aucun moment…

_ Peu importe Dwalin ! Qu'on le veule ou non, il est un héritier de Durin et nos ennemis semblent le savoir depuis un moment, sinon ils ne le surveilleraient pas et n'auraient pas mis un prix sur sa tête ! Répliqua Thorin. Il n'est pas en âge de se battre pour un nain mais Frérin a tout fait pour le garde en sécurité en me le cachant alors je ferais en sorte qu'il reste loin des problèmes fit savoir Thorin.

_ S'il nous accompagne Thorin, il sera au cœur même des problèmes lui fit remarquer Balin sur le danger que l'enfant vers lequel il courait.

_ Si tu crois partir et emmener Bilbon avec toi sans protestation, Thorin, tu te trompes complètement ! Le prévena Alrik à ce propos.

_ Ce que veut dire mon frère, c'est que nous suivrons Bilbon ou qu'il aille alors ne t'en fait donc pas pour sa protection si c'est tout ce qui te préoccupes chez lui, Thorin lui fit savoir Alaric sachant parfaitement que ce dernier agissait pour la mémoire de son frère et uniquement pour ça, n'ayant guère l'envie de vouloir connaitre l'enfant. Bili sera en sécurité avec nous comme il l'a été toutes ces dernières années promit-il.

_ Pas autant qu'il aurait dus répliqua Dwalin tout en portant un regard sur la mise à prix de l'enfant, toujours poser sur la table.

Mais aucun des deux frères ne purent rien riposter à la réplique du guerrier que d'autre des nains de la compagnie était heureux de faire la connaissance d'un nouveau membre de la famille, en la personne des deux autres héritiers de Durin.

_ Bili ? Ça rime avec Kili et Fili s'amusa Kili en allant à la rencontre de son nouveau cousin avec son frère. Heureux de te rencontrer et bienvenu dans la famille Bili, j'ai le droit de t'appeler Bili ? Lui demanda-t'il espérant ne pas l'avoir froissé avec tant de familiarité.

_ Euh, non pas vraiment ! C'est seulement le surnom par lequel mon Père aimait bien m'appeler quand j'étais petit avoua-t'il simplement pour donner l'origine de cette appellation. Il s'amusait à dire que cela sonnait plus nain que Bilbon avoua-t'il quelque peu amuser.

_ Alors bienvenu dans la famille Bili ! Salua à son tour Fili en serrant sa main après Kili. Hâte d'avoir des entrainements à l'épée avec toi, si tu n'as pas trop peur de m'affronter s'amusa-t'il sur cette possible éventualité.

_ On pourrait même se faire des concours de tir à l'arc, qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? Lui demanda Kili aussi presser que son frère de tester son nouveau cousin. Il faut envoyer un message à maman pour lui dire la nouvelle ! Elle serait plus qu'heureuse de savoir qu'oncle Frérin est devenu papa pendant ces années ne put-il s'empêcher de faire remarquer.

_ Euh…

_ Les garçons et si vous laissiez votre nouveau cousin et que vous repreniez vos places ? Leur demanda amuser Gandalf devant la réponse muette que Bilbon avait essayé de dire devant la joie vive venant de ces deux cousins nains. Et si nous reprenions le sujet qui nous amène tous ici en premier lieux ? Leur demanda-t'il ramenant tout le monde vers le principale sujet de conversation.

La quête pour Erebor.

_ Quelle nouvelle de la réunion dans les Ered Luin ? Sont-ils tous venus ? Demanda Balin en suivant le conseil du magicien et tournant son regard vers Thorin, qui avait finis par se rasseoir à table, comme ces neveux d'ailleurs.

_ Oui. Il y avait des envoyés des Sept Royaumes avoua Thorin à leur encontre alors que tous les nains approuvèrent, heureux de savoir que tous avaient répondus à l'appel lancer par ce dernier.

_ Et les nains des Monts de Fer qu'ont-ils dis ? Dain est avec nous ? Lui demanda Dwalin, désirant savoir si ces derniers seraient avec eux dans cette quête.

Mais il eut facilement la réponse, comme tous les autres d'ailleurs, quand ils virent leur chef baisser la tête et sa réponse ne fit que confirmer ce qu'ils avaient tous compris.

_ Ils ne viendront pas ! Avoua-t'il avec fatalité. Ils disent que cette quête est la nôtre et seulement la nôtre annonça-t'il.

_ Mon cher Bilbon, il nous faudrait un peu plus clarté ? Lui demanda Gandalf alors que les quelques bougies qui occupaient la table n'étaient pas assé nombreuses pour éclairer ce qu'il allait dévoiler. Loin à l'Est, par de là des monts et des rivières, des terres boisés et des terres désolés, se dresse un Pic Solitaire rapporta le magicien à l'instant même où il sortit une carte de son manteau, la dépliant à la dévoilant à tous.

_ La Montagne Solitaire lut Bilbon quand il vint déposer d'autre bougie en apercevant la carte dévoiler par Gandalf sur la table. Erebor ? Demanda-t'il pour confirmation qu'il s'agissait bien de cette dernière.

_ Oui, Oin a interpréter les présages et les présages disent, que l'heure est venue annonça Gloin alors que Nori et Dori à ces côtés ne pouvaient s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel.

Pendant que Gandalf attrapa sa pipe qu'il alluma en faisant apparaitre une flamme de son index droit, qu'il s'empressa d'éteindre avant de se brûler dès qu'il eut allumé sa pipe.

_ Des corbeaux ont été vus s'en retournant vers la Montagne, comme cela avait été prédit déclara Oin. Quand on verra les oiseaux d'an-temps à Erebor s'en retournant, le règne de la Bête prendra fin rajouta-t'il à l'encontre de ces camarades nains.

_ Par la bête, Oin fait allusion à Smaug le Terrible précisa Bofur à l'encontre de Bilbon, ignorant que ce dernier le savait déjà. Première et principale calamité de notre âge. Un cracheur de feu ailé, des dents comme des rasoirs, des griffes comme des crocs de boucher. Grand amateur de métal précieux rajouta-t'il pour expliquer ce qu'il était.

_ Oui, je sais ce qu'est un dragon, tout comme Smaug d'ailleurs répliqua Bilbon à l'encontre du nain.

_ Je n'ai pas peur de lui, je me sens prêt fit savoir Ori en se levant de sa chaise pour appuyer ces dires. Il va savoir ce qu'est le fer des nains quand il l'aura dans le troufignon promit-il.

_ Assis-toi ! Lui ordonna Dori en rattrapant son jeune frère et l'obligeant à se rasseoir à sa place.

_ La tâche serait déjà difficile avec une armée derrière nous, hors nous ne sommes que treize, peut être seize au grand mot fit remarquer Balin tout en désignant Bilbon et ces deux oncles de la tête. Et pas les treize meilleurs, ni les plus intelligent ajouta-t'il.

A son constat, cela entraina une vif protestation des autres nains, excepter les oncles de Bilbon qui ne furent nullement outrager par les dires du vieux guerrier. Guère étonner que ce dernier résonne en intelligence et non en muscle.

_ Nous ne sommes peut-être pas nombreux approuva Fili appuyant les dires du vieux nains. Mais nous sommes des guerriers, chacun d'entre nous. Tous autant que nous sommes leur déclara-t'il.

_ Et vous avez oubliés que nous avons un magicien dans la compagnie rajouta Kili au côté de son frère. Gandalf a dus tuer des centaines de dragon dans sa vie fit-il remarquer tout en désignant le magicien en question, faisant sourire Bilbon qui connaissait déjà la réponse.

_ Eh, bien non, je ne dirais pas cela contredit doucement Gandalf alors que la remarque du plus jeune avait attiré un intérêt sur la question à l'encontre du Magicien.

_ Combien alors ?

_ Comment ? Demanda Gandalf n'ayant pas entendus la question que lui avait posée Dori.

_ Combien de dragon avez-vous tués ? Lui redemanda le nain.

A la question tous les regards se tournèrent vers Gandalf, attendant qu'il réponde mais tout ce qu'il put faire c'est de s'étrangler avec sa propre fumée à pipe qu'il avait oublié de recracher.

_ Allez-y ! Dîtes nous le nombre ? Lui redemanda Dori avec impatience.

Avant que la seconde suivante, se furent les deux partis de nain opposer de chaque côté de la table qui se mirent à se lever, se mettant à crier qui mieux mieux pour défendre ou accuser le magicien. Et alors que l'échange fit lever les yeux au ciel d'Alaric et d'Alrik, tandis que Bilbon essayait en vain de calmer les nains avant qu'il n'y est une guerre rangé. C'est Thorin qui finit par les calmer quand il vint à se lever et criant au khuzdul d'arrêter, que tous obéirent et plongèrent dans un silence tandis qu'ils se ressayèrent tous.

_ Si nous avons vus ces signes, ne croyez-vous pas que d'autre les auront vus aussi leur fit remarquer Thorin à leur attention à tous. Des rumeurs ont commencés à se répandre, le dragon Smaug n'a pas été vu depuis soixante ans. Certains tournent leur regard vers la montagne, évaluant, s'interrogeant, mesurant les risques. Les immenses richesses de notre peuple sont peut être sans protection désormais, resterons nous en retrait pendant que d'autre s'emparent de ce qui nous appartient ? Ou saisissons nous cette chance de reprendre Erebor ? Leur demanda-t'il poussant les nains en liesse sur la conviction qu'il pouvait la récupérer.

Mais l'un des nains se fit encore l'avocat du diable :

_ Vous oubliez que la grande porte est scellée ! Leur rappela Balin. On ne peut pénétrer dans la montagne leur fit-il comprendre.

_ Euh, cela mon cher Balin n'est pas tout à fait vrai contredit Gandalf tout en faisant apparaitre une clé, d'un style purement naine, dans sa main droite et qu'il dévoila à tous.

_ Comment avez-vous eu ça ? Lui demanda Thorin choquer en fixant la clé avec un regard étonné.

_ Elle m'a été confiée par votre père, par Thrain pour que je la garde en lieux sur avoua Gandalf avant de la tendre à son véritable propriétaire. Elle est à vous maintenant lui confia-t'il en la lui remettant en main propre.

_ S'il y a une clé, il doit y avoir une porte fit remarquer Fili sur ce que tous étaient en train de penser en cet instant.

_ Ces runes parlent d'un passage dérobé vers les salles inférieurs admit Gandalf tout en désignant les fameuses runes sur la carte qu'il avait posé plus tôt sur la table, sur l'endroit exacte ou se trouvait celle-ci.

_ Il y a une autre entrée souria Kili sur ce que cela voulait signifier.

_ Encore faut-il la trouver, les portes des nains sont invisibles quand elles sont closes avoua Gandalf sur la difficulté de la tâche. La réponse est cacher quelque par sur cette carte, je ne suis pas en mesure de la trouvée mais dans la Terre du Milieu, d'autres le peuvent. La tâche à laquelle je pense exige d'une grande discrétion et non moins de courage, mais si nous nous montrons prudent et astucieux, je pense que c'est faisable leur fit-il savoir sur les chances qu'ils avaient de réussir.

_ Donc il faut un cambrioleur remarqua Ori sur l'utilité d'un tel individu pour cette quête.

_ Et vous voulez que cela soit Bilbon, le cambrioleur ? Gandalf, ce gamin n'a jamais rien voler de sa vie comment voulez-vous qu'il soit ce cambrioleur ? Lui demanda Alrik sur cette éventualité alors que sa question créa une nouvelle dispute parmis les nains.

Ces derniers se mettant sur la chance que le gamin s'en sorte vivant et ne leur soit utile dans cette quête quand Gandalf mit fin aux dires des nains.

_ Ça suffit ! Si je dis que Bilbon Sacquet est un cambrioleur c'est un cambrioleur, compris ! Leur fit savoir Gandalf à voix haute et en se levant tandis qu'il déploya autour de lui une ombre qui enveloppa toute la salle à manger, faisant reculer tous les nains autour de lui. Les hobbits ont le pas extrêmement léger si bien qu'ils peuvent passé inaperçus quand ils le veulent. Et alors que le dragon est accoutumer à l'odeur des nains, celle d'un hobbit lui est totalement inconnus, ce qui nous donne un net avantage. Vous m'avez demandés de trouver le quatorzième de cette compagnie et j'ai choisi Mr Sacquet, non pas parce qu'il se trouve être votre neveu, il a plus de ressource que ne le suggère les apparences et beaucoup plus à offrir que vous ne l'imaginez ? Ou même qu'il ne l'imagine ? Fit connaitre Gandalf sur la question ayant finis par se calmer et se rasseoir à sa place.

_ Comptez sur nous que si le gamin choisit de partir, Gandalf, nous le suivrons tous les deux prévena Alrik, tout en se désignant lui et son frère, sur le fait qu'ils approuveraient n'importe lequel des choix que le petit ferra.

_ Vous devez me faire confiance ? Lui demanda Gandalf en rivant son attention vers Thorin après avoir hocher de la tête vers les deux tuteurs de l'enfant.

_ Entendu ! Nous le ferons à votre façon finir par accepter Thorin à l'encontre du magicien avant de se tourner vers Balin. Donnes-lui le contrat !

_ On est partant ! On est parti ! S'amusa Bofur, tout en rivant son regard vers Balin à ces côtés qui sortit le fameux contrat, tout en se levant de sa place.

_ C'est un contrat classique. Remboursement des frais personnels, temps requis, rémunération, prise en charges des obsèques, etc, etc… énonça Balin tout en remettant le contrat à Thorin qui le refila directement à Bilbon, qui lui avait tiqué que sur une partie de ce qu'il avait dit.

_ Prise en charge des obsèques ?

Tout en prenant le contrat, Bilbon se leva de table pour pouvoir lire ce dernier sans que ces deux oncles l'interceptent, ayant parfaitement entendus la peur qui avait suinté dans sa voix et alla le lire dans le couloir. Toujours sous la surveillance de ces deux derniers, Bilbon se mit é déplier le contrat qui s'étalait sur des pages et des pages de parchemin, pendant que Thorin s'était levé et rapprocher de Gandalf.

_ Je veillerais sur lui mais je ne pourrais garantir sa sécurité fit savoir Thorin dans un murmure à l'encontre de Gandalf.

_ Je comprends.

_ Et je ne serais pas responsable de son sort continua le Roi, faisant comprendre au magicien, la position qu'il garderait à l'encontre de ce « nouveau » venu dans la famille.

_ Entendu ! Accepta Gandalf se doutant que cela allait plus compliquer que prévus, de faire accepter ce jeune garçon dans la vie de son oncle.

_ _Condition : payement à la livraison jusqu'à concurrence d'un quatorzième de la totalité des profits s'il y en a_ lut Bilbon. Ca me semble honnête ! _La présente compagnie ne sera pas tenue pour responsable des blessures subis qui pourraient s'en suivre et comprises à des lacérations… Eviscérations… Incinérations _; continua de lire le jeune Sacquet alors que les derniers mots des éventuels blessures qu'il risquait lui sautait aux yeux.

Et aux vus de cette description, Bilbon se retourna vers les nains en quête d'information qui lui fut donner par Bofur, tandis qu'Alaric et Alrik s'étaient tous les deux levés de leur siège, et avaient arrachés le contrat des mains du petit pour le lire eux-mêmes.

_ Oh, oui, il fait fondre la chaire sur vos os en un clin d'oeil expliqua Bofur simplement sur la définition du dernier terme.

Alors que Bilbon baissa la tête en repensant à ces mots qui ne cessaient de tourner en boucle dans sa tête, certains des nains furent inquiets de leur voir devenir de plus en plus pâle.

_ Ca va mon garçon ? lui demanda inquiet Balin.

Question d'ailleurs qui finit par attirer l'attention des deux oncles qui levèrent leur regard du contrat et reportèrent toutes leurs attentions sur le jeune Sacquet.

_ Oui, je me sens faible avoua étrangement Bilbon alors qu'il essayait de se reprendre.

_ C'est comme un four avec des ailes…

_ Tais-toi Bofur, on n'a pas besoin de tes sarcasmes, tu peux te les garder répliqua Alrik en fusillant ce dernier, le mettant au défi de continuer.

_ Ca va Bili ? lui demanda Alaric en le tenant par le bras juste au cas où.

_ De l'air, j'ai besoin d'air…

_ Un éclair aveuglant, une douleur cuisante…

_ Bofur, si tu ne te tais pas, je t'assomme le mit en garde Alrik en se tournant vers ce dernier prêt à appliquer sa sentence.

Pour toute réponse, tous les regards se rivèrent sur Bilbon qui fixait dans le vide avant de se redresser et avec sérieux riva son attention sur les nains.

_ Non annonça-t'il juste avant de perdre connaissance et de tomber droit dans les bras d'Alaric qui l'avait rattrapé juste à temps.

_ Vous êtes d'un grand secours Bofur ! Répliqua Gandalf à l'encontre de ce dernier, tout en se redressant tandis qu'il rejoigna les deux oncles auprès du corps inconscient de Bilbon.

Alors qu'Alrik demanda l'accord de son frère et du magicien pour :

_ J'ai le droit d'aller déglinguer Bofur, maintenant ?

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà pour le chapitre 6 XD<strong>

**j'attend avec impatience vos reviews ;)**

**pour le chapitre 7 se sera un peu calme avant le chapitre 8 avec le départ de la compagnie =D**

**à mercredi**

**bonne semaine **

**BIZ 3**

**Sabrinabella =D**


	8. Chapitre 07 une pièce pleine de bon souv

**Bonjour à tous =D**

**comme prévus le chapitre 7 aujourd'hui avec un petit moment tranquille avant le départ de la Compagnie dans le chapitre 8 XD**

**vous connaitrez aussi d'autre petits indices dans ce chapitre et un rapprochement entre Bilbon avec Fili et Kili =D dont tu devrais aimer **Julindy ;)****

**merci à Julindy, à Noooo Aime , à Anam, à ScottishBloodyMary, à MinieDuDessus et à Marion pour vos reviews =D auquel je vais répondre à trois questions qu'on m'avait poser ;)**

**oui **Noooo Aime, hormis le fait que cette fic repose sur la famille, elle est aussi dans la catégorie "drame" et il y aura des destins funestes à la fin mais cela n'est pourrait pas être les Durin ;)  
><strong>**

****oui Anam, je vais créer des nouveaux personnages, pour créer un peu plus de romance si cela vous tente et rajouter un peu plus de touche féminine XD et non j'ai bien l'intention de garder la romance Kili/Tauriel 3****

****et à toi ** ScottishBloodyMary, tu vas savoir enfin si Bofur s'en prend une ou pas XD mdr******

******voilà je n'ai plus qu'à vous dire ******

******BONNE LECTURE******

******on se retrouve en bas =D******

******Sabrinabella******

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 7 : Une pièce pleine de bon souvenir<strong>

_ Ca va aller Oncle Alaric, j'ai seulement besoin de rester tranquille une minute promit Bilbon tout en étant assis sur son fauteuil devant la cheminée, acceptant volontiers la tasse de thé qu'il lui remit.

_ Tant mieux dans ce cas annonça Alaric de savoir qu'il allait bien.

_ Tu es sur que tu ne veux pas que j'aille refaire le portrait à Bofur ? Lui demanda encore une fois Alrik. Il n'avait pas à agir de cette façon avec toi, de plus agir de la sorte à l'encontre d'un héritier de Durin, je ferais bien d'aller lui apprendre les bonnes manières admit-il, tout en faisant craquer ces phalanges.

_ Non Oncle Alrik, je vais bien maintenant, pas besoin d'aller lui refaire le portrait refusa catégoriquement Bilbon à l'encontre de la violence souhaitée par son oncle.

_ On peut le voir ?

_ Je ne suis pas sûr que ces oncles souhaitent vous laissez l'approcher pour l'instant les garçons fit remarquer Gandalf devant la porte du salon et bloquant la route aux deux « nouveaux » cousins de Bilbon.

_ Il semblerait qu'il y est au moins deux membres de ta famille naine qui ont aucun problème avec le fait que tu es à moitié hobbit remarqua sarcastiquement Alrik à voix basse.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire Oncle Alrik ?

_ Rien du tout Bili reporta Alaric, fusillant son cadet des yeux avant de reporter un regard doux vers son filleul. Tu souhaites voir Fili et Kili ou pas ? Et faire plus amples connaissance avec eux ?

_ J'aimerais bien, oui.

_ Ok ! Vous pouvez les laisser entrer Gandalf, Bili accepte de les voir appela Alaric à l'encontre du magicien toujours à l'entrée, maintenant les deux jeunes nains avant de les laisser entrer dans le salon. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit Bili, appels-nous, on sera juste à côté lui fit-il savoir en se relevant de sa place.

_ Quoi ? Mais…

Alrik n'eut guère le temps de finir qu'Alaric lui attrapa l'oreille qu'il tordit et tirant dessus, le faisant grogner de douleur, le fit sortir du salon, suivit par Gandalf qui les suivit, laissant ainsi les trois cousins seuls dans la pièce.

_ Alors Bili, comment est-ce que tu te sens ? Lui demanda Fil en s'asseyant en face de lui avec son frère.

_ Ca va aller avoua Bilbon. J'ai seulement été surpris de voir ces mots inscrits dans le contrat et Maitre Bofur qui en rajoutait, je crois bien que c'était la goutte d'eau pour moi, avec toutes ces révélations dans la soirée fit-il remarquer par rapport au découverte de sa famille naine.

_ Et nous alors ? Nous étions venus pour enrôler un cambrioleur et nous trouvons un cousin s'amusa Kili à ce propos. Quand nous avions perdus notre oncle Frérin il y a quarante ans, nous n'aurions jamais pensé qu'il s'était fait une famille, même lorsqu'il est revenu il y a plus de vingt ans, il ne nous l'a jamais dit lui confia-t'il.

_ Comme il ne m'a jamais dit qui il était fit remarquer Bilbon. Bien que j'aurais peut-être pus savoir ces choses-là, si je les avais lus ne put-il s'empêcher de penser à voix haute.

_ Lus quoi ? Lui demanda Fili curieux.

_ Mon Père conservait dans un livre toutes ces pensées et ces souvenirs, d'après ma Mère s'était une façon pour lui de se remémorer sa vie passé. Après sa mort, ma Mère l'a rangé dans ces affaires n'ayant jamais eu le courage de le lire, tout comme moi d'ailleurs, tout ce qu'il m'avait raconté, était suffisant pour moi à l'époque. Je crois que je ne l'ai jamais dit à mes Oncles Alaric et Alrik l'existence de ce livre leur avoua-t'il.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il t'avait raconté alors ? Lui demanda Fili.

_ Et tu l'as toujours ? Ce livre ? Demanda ensuite Kili.

_ Il me disait qu'il se rappelait d'une famille. D'un grand-père, d'un père, d'un frère et d'une sœur, ainsi que de deux neveux dont il s'était inspiré pour mon surnom. Il m'a aussi avoué qu'ils étaient de véritable boute en train leur avoua Bilbon se remémorant des discussions qu'il avait eu avec son Père, tout en avisant ces deux cousins. Il m'a avoué qu'il les aimait mais que vous seriez bien mieux sans lui, il disait aussi que personne ne m'aurait accepté ou ma Mère quand ils auraient été au courant pour nous, surement pour quoi il n'a jamais rien dis quand il est revenu admit-il sur l'une des raisons qui avaient poussés son Père à faire ce qu'il a fait.

_ Et ce livre ? Est-ce qu'on peut le voir ? Lui redemanda Kili ayant souris à la description que leur oncle avait faite à son fils, bien qu'il puisse comprendre sa crainte concernant son épouse et son garçon.

Beaucoup de nain aurait vus le mélange du sang de Durin avec une autre race, surtout un hobbit, qui pour les nains, étaient des petites créatures égoïstes qui vivaient reclus dans leur terre, ne s'occupant guère des autres autour d'eux. Kili autant que Fili pouvaient comprendre la peur et la crainte du rejet que Bilbon et sa mère auraient eu des autres nains, même si le jeune Sacquet était un héritier de Durin.

_ Je ne sais pas trop ? Je n'ai jamais eu le courage de l'ouvrir bien que je l'ai conservé avec toutes les affaires de mes parents leur avoua-t'il quelque peu mal à l'aise de leur dévoiler ces affaires personnels hériter de ces parents.

Même Alaric et Alrik avaient tous les deux promis de ne jamais mettre un pied dans la chambre de ces parents, là où était entretenus toutes leurs affaires personnels depuis leur décès, excepter le marteau de guerre qui n'avait pas bougé de la salle à manger jusqu'à il y a quelques heures et qui reposait appuyer sur son fauteuil à sa gauche.

Mais d'un côté, Fili et Kili n'étaient pas totalement des étrangers, s'était ces cousins, les neveux de son Père. Donc il pouvait bien leur montrer, non ?

_ D'accord ! Mais seulement à vous puisque vous êtes de la famille accepta Bilbon à leur encontre.

_ Et Thorin ? Lui aussi il fait partis de la famille lui fit remarquer Kili, tout en se relevant de son siège, prêt à y aller.

_ Je ne crois pas qu'il aimerait autant, je crois qu'il ne m'aime pas trop avoua mal à l'aise le jeune Sacquet par rapport à son nouvel oncle.

_ Ne t'en fais pas pour ça Bili rassura Fili, tout en se levant à son tour et posant une main confiante sur son épaule. Thorin donne l'impression de mordre mais il est très gentil, impartial et peu démonstratif, laisse-lui du temps de se faire à cette idée d'avoir un nouveau neveu le prévena-t'il.

_ Je vais le chercher ! Annonça Kili accourant dans Cul-de-Sac à la recherche de ce dernier, avant même que Bilbon n'est pus l'arrêter avant.

_ On y va ! L'encouragea Fili à montrer le chemin.

_ Allons-y ! Finit par accepter le jeune Sacquet, se levant de son siège, tout en posant sa tasse sur le pose pied à son côté et attrapant le marteau de son Père. Je dois d'abord passer par ma chambre pour aller chercher la clé, je ferme toujours la porte de mes parents par habitude avoua-t'il sur le besoin de la clé en question, alors qu'il menait Fili à travers les corridors de Cul-de-Sac jusqu'à sa chambre.

.oOo.

Après qu'Alaric et Alrik avaient tous les deux, accompagnés de Gandalf, amenés Bilbon dans le salon le temps qu'il reprenne connaissance des mots lancer par Bofur, semblant être le signal pour le reste de la compagnie de se disperser dans la propriété, vaquant à leurs occupations, attendant de savoir la suite. Bien qu'il ne l'admettrait pas, Thorin avait été quelque peu énervé de voir ces deux neveux courir droit vers le salon, dans l'intention de voir sir son troisième… neveu allait bien.

Apprendre qu'ils avaient tous les deux un nouveau cousin, un autre héritier de Durin, avait fait sourire Fili et Kili qui s'étaient empressés d'aller faire connaissance avec lui. Thorin savait, que durant leur enfance, ces neveux avaient beaucoup aimé Frérin qui les avait chouchoutés et gâtés comme un oncle gâteux, alors que lui… eh, bien, il s'était contenté de veiller sur eux et de prendre soin d'eux. Veillant à enseigner les premières choses essentielles à Fili, le premier héritier de la nouvelle génération si lui ou son frère, ou encore son père ou son grand-père venaient à périr, c'est à lui que reviendrait la tâche de diriger les nains d'Erebor quand il serait en âge de le faire.

Cela d'ailleurs, avait été un sujet de dispute entre lui et Frérin. Son jeune frère refusait qu'il commence à entrainer Fili à la vie dure qu'il pourrait avoir en tant que, potentiel hériter du trône d'Erebor, et lui avait demandé de le laisser encore quelques années d'innocence avant qu'il ne les perde.

La dispute avait tourné presque au règlement de compte quand la famille des Durin s'étaient scinder en deux groupe, chacun prenant le parti d'un des frères pour appuyer ces dires. Mais seul Dis, sa sœur fut d'accord avec Frérin de laisser encore des années d'innocence à ces fils, surtout depuis la mort de son défunt époux quelques années plus tôt. Thror et Thrain, le grand-père et le père de Thorin avait appuyé ces dires, leurs voix bien plus fortes que celle de la fille de Durin et le lendemain, il avait commencé à enseigner le rôle d'héritier à Fili, alors que Frérin continuait, malgré les ordres de ces ainés, de lui permettre de continuer à jouer à des jeux innocent avec son frère.

C'était à partir de là précisément, que Frérin avait commencé à contester les ordres de son grand-père, de son père et de son frère, et qu'il s'était éloigné d'eux. Affirmant ses idées contradictoires et d'autres choix que les nains pouvaient avoir, étant lui-même soutenu par d'autre nain d'Erebor qui certifiait que les idées du plus jeune de la troisième génération des héritiers de Durin, étaient bien plus réalisable que celles de ces ainés. En particulier celle de reprendre la Moria.

Frérin avait lutté contre cette idée, affirmant que cela ne causerait plus de mort et pour qu'elle raison ? Pour l'une de leur cité ancestrale qu'ils ont, eux-mêmes, abandonner depuis des siècles. Combien de nains devraient encore périr pour tenter de récupérer un Royaume qu'ils ne pourront jamais reprendre ou conserver tant que les orques ou les gobelins habiteraient toujours les montagnes bleu.

A ces dires, Thorin et les siens avaient eu des mots violent à l'encontre de Frérin, des paroles qui avaient sans conteste brisé à jamais le lien qui l'unissait au reste de sa famille, hormis Dis qui l'avait toujours soutenu. Et après ce jour funeste, qui avait donné cette impression à Thorin d'avoir perdu son jeune frère, ce dernier était parti avec ces gardes escorter un convoi de réfugiés pour les Ered Luin. Et cela avait été la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu avant d'attendre vingt années pour le retrouver devant les portes de la Moria, prêt à la bataille.

_ C'est tout à fait dangereux pour lui Thorin lui fit remarquer quelqu'un.

Levant la tête et quittant ces sombres pensées, Thorin vit Balin le rejoindre dans le couloir à quelques mètres du salon, là où il pouvait voir ces neveux qui finirent par avoir l'aval de voir Bilbon, pendant que Gandalf quitta la pièce avec les deux nains qui avaient veillés sur le sang-mêlé, allant s'occuper de leurs affaires.

_ Quelle autre choix ais-je Balin ? Il s'agit de son fils lui fit remarquer Thorin. Même si je ne peux admettre et accepter qu'il ait continué à vivre loin de nous toutes ces années, Frérin a veillé à ce que son enfant demeure à l'abri, ici, dans la Comté. Sauf que les gobelins connaissent son existence, je ne souhaite nullement avoir sa mort sur ma conscience quand ils voudront l'utiliser contre moi. Frérin me tuerait si je laissais cela arriver lui fit-il remarquer.

_ Même si nous serons quinze nains et un magicien, Thorin, il n'en restera pas moins qu'il demeura toujours en danger fit savoir Balin sur le danger que l'enfant allait courir avec eux. Après tout que sommes-nous ? Des marchands, des mineurs, des rétameurs, des gens qui font des jouets. Pas de quoi faire des héros lui fit-il remarquer.

_ Il y a quelque guerrier parmis nous souria Thorin.

_ De vieux guerrier précisa Balin.

_ Je ne changerais pas un seul de ces nains contre une armée des Monts de Fer lui fit savoir Thorin. Quand j'ai fait appel à eux, ils ont accourus. De la loyauté, de l'honneur, un cœur vaillant. C'est tout ce que je demande annonça-t'il.

_ Tu n'es pas obligé de le faire lui fit valoir Balin. Tu as le choix. Tu as agis avec honneur envers notre peuple. Tu nous as offert une nouvelle vie dans les Montagnes Bleu, une vie de paix et d'abondance. Une vie qui vaut tout l'or d'Erebor lui déclara-t'il.

_ De mon grand-père en passant par mon père, ceci est venu à moi fit remarquer Thorin tout en désignant la clé que lui avait remise Gandalf quelques instants plus tôt. Ils ont rêvés du jour ou les nains d'Erebor reprendraient possession de leur terre. Il n'y a pas d'autre choix Balin, pas pour moi admit-il sur le seul destin qui était le sien.

_ Nous ne te suivrons mon garçon lui promit le vieux guerrier. Nous réussirons lui assura-t-il tout en posant une main confiante sur son bras pour appuyer ces dires.

_ Mon Oncle ? Vous… Je tombe peut être mal, c'est ça ?

Rivant son regard vers la voix, Thorin et Balin croisèrent le regard quelque peu gêné de Kili qui pensait avoir interrompus quelque chose d'important.

_ Tout va bien mon garçon souria Balin à son encontre. Nous avions terminé, tu as quelque chose à demander ?

_ Euh, oui ! Bili nous a avouer qu'oncle Frérin avait tenu une sorte de journal ou il aurait écrit toutes ces pensées et journées fit savoir Kili à l'attention de son oncle. Bili n'a jamais eu le courage de le lire comme sa mère, mais il veut bien nous le montrer à moi et à Fili, comme vous aussi mon Oncle, sur tous les objets qu'il a conservé de ces parents. Vous voulez venir ? Lui demanda-t'il.

_ C'est plutôt une bonne chose confia Balin avant de river son regard vers Thorin. Tu as toujours voulus savoir ce qui était arrivé à Frérin pendant toutes ces années, peut-être est-ce le moment de trouver tes réponses encouragea-t'il tout en poussant le Roi nain à suivre son neveu et aller voir de lui-même cela.

N'attendant même pas qu'il confirme sa venue, Kili était déjà partis à la suite de son frère et de son cousin, suivis par Thorin après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à Balin, qui l'encouragea à le suivre, pour recevoir enfin toutes les réponses à ces questions.

.oOo.

Arrivant dans ces quartiers, Bilbon reposa le marteau de nouveau sur son bureau autour de sa couverture, l'enroulant dedans, et allant vers sa table de chevet, ouvrit le tiroir, attrapant la clé qui était caché sous un livre. Le jeune Sacquet quitta sa chambre toujours suivis par Fili qui avait détaillé le mobilier et les affaires, sans un mot, alors que Kili les rejoigna très vite dans le couloir, Thorin se tenant derrière son neveu.

Arrivant devant la porte de la chambre de ces parents, ayant au passage attraper une bougie et en donnant deux autres à ces cousins, Bilbon fixa un instant la serrure et la clé avant de prendre une profonde inspiration et passant la clé dans la serrure, déverrouilla les appartements de son Père et de sa Mère. Et tout aussi doucement, le jeune Sacquet finit par entrer dans la chambre plonger dans l'obscurité, ayant aucune difficulté à se repérer dans les lieux à la faible lueur de sa bougie, connaissant l'emplacement de chaque objet qui se trouvait ici, se dirigea d'un bon pas vers la cheminée que la chambre possédait pour y allumer les buches qui s'y trouvaient.

Quand cela fut fait, Bilbon se redressa et posa sa bougie sur le montant de la cheminée avant de se tourner vers son oncle et ses cousins, qui étaient entrés dans la pièce tout aussi silencieusement, fixant tous le mobilier qu'elle contenait et chacun des objets les entourant.

La chambre possédait comme mobilier un grand lit à baldaquin faisant face à la cheminée, des commodes se trouvaient de chaque côté avec des livres poser dessus ou des objets comme de vieux jouets, et à côté de chacun d'entre eux des grandes armoires. Alors qu'un vieux bureaux se tenaient dans un coin possédant de nombreuse cartes et parchemins éparpillés dessus, écrite dans la langue commune ou dans la langue des nains ou des elfes, se trouvant juste à côté d'une imposante bibliothèque encadrant la petite fenêtre ronde, composer de livres, de grimoires, de parchemin et de rouleaux.

Mais s'était les nombreux mannequins, aux nombres de trois qui se trouvaient juste devant la cheminée qui attirèrent l'attention des trois nains, ces derniers recouvert d'un drap, semblant protéger un trésor.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a la dessous ? Lui demanda Kili curieux tout en se rapprochant du premier mannequin, tout en soulevant le drap pour essayer d'y voir en dessous.

_ Les tenus que mes parents portaient lors de leur mariage avoua simplement Bilbon en allant rejoindre Kili avant de retirer le drap qu'il souhaitait soulever, dévoilant à tous une robe blanche.

La robe de mariée de Belladone était purement une robe dans les coutumes elfique que hobbite. Blanche, des manches longues et vaporeuses avec le bas de la robe longue qui partait en une légère traine dans le dos. Celle-ci avait été tissée dans un tissu extrêmement doux, recouvert de dentelle aux motifs floraux, à la fois simples et parfaite, assortis au voile de dentelle qui avait nimbée ces cheveux avec une couronne de fleurs qui avait fanés depuis longtemps.

Alors qu'avant que l'un des membres de la famille du côté de son Père ne demande ce que ce dernier avait vêtus à son mariage, ils purent constater par eux-mêmes lorsque Bilbon s'avança vers le deuxième mannequin, dévoilant ce dernier. Et si ces derniers avaient crus découvrir une tenue elfique ou hobbit d'un marié, ils furent rassurés en découvrant des vêtements purement nains.

Une chemise blanche avec un pantalon en lin, le mannequin avait par-dessus une tunique tout aussi blanche, broder de fil d'or aux extrémités des manches courtes et du bas tombant jusqu'au niveau des genoux. Une ceinture serrait la taille et une cape tout aussi blanche était accrocher autour du cou du mannequin, fermer par une broche en métal portant des runes naines.

_ Ce sont mes grands-parents qui lui ont fait cadeaux de sa tenue de mariée, d'après maman ils avaient passés des jours à le mesurer et à lui faire sa tenue de marier pendant qu'il continuait de forger le cadeau de mariage de ma mère se rappela Bilbon sur les origines de la tenue de son père.

_ Quel genre de cadeau ? Lui demanda Fili voulant bien savoir ce que son oncle avait offert à son épouse à son mariage.

Pour toute réponse, Bilbon alla fouiller dans la commode à droite du lit, celle qui appartenait à sa mère et fouilla sous ces vêtements convenablement plié, pour y trouver un précieux coffret, pas plus gros que le poing du Sacquet.

Remettant le coffret en question à son cousin, ce dernier l'ouvrit et en sortis des perles. Des perles en métal et précieusement illustrer de motif floraux, les perles qui selon la coutume naine, terminaient dans les cheveux tresser à la personne à qui on l'offrait. Et voyant bien les regards étonnés de ces cousins et le sourcil arquer de son oncle, Bilbon comprit parfaitement à quoi il pensait.

_ Ma mère les a porter jusqu'à sa mort leur rapporta Bilbon. Elle les a retirés elle-même sur son lit de mort pour m'en faire un dernier présent d'elle et de mon père indirectement. Je les conserve soigneusement depuis et je les garde précieusement à l'abri pour ne pas les perdre leur expliqua-t'il.

_ Et ta mère ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle lui a offert ? Lui demanda Kili curieux alors que Fili lui remettait le coffret de perle de sa mère, qu'il rangea à sa place avant de se diriger vers le troisième mannequin à cause des autres.

_ Elle lui a rafistolé ceci annonça le Sacquet tout en retirant le dernier drap, dévoilant aux trois nains, une tenue qui fit dresser Thorin alors qu'il se rapprochait de celle-ci.

Car la tenue que Bilbon venait de dévoiler était celle que Frérin portait le jour ou Thorin l'avait vus pour la dernière fois avant qu'il ne disparaisse pour vingt longues années. Celle dans laquelle Belladone l'avait trouvé en train de lutter contre les gobelins, constituer d'une chemise et d'un pantalon bleu sombre, avec une tunique sombre presque identique à celle que portait Thorin sur lui, à manche courte et tombant jusqu'aux genoux, une ceinture ornant la taille et des protèges avant-bras avec des gants accrocher, et les bottes au pied du mannequin. Tandis que le manteau en cuire bleu sombre avec un col en fourrure blanche, comme le bout des manches et le bas du manteau en fourrure noire, aussi semblable à celui qu'avait le Roi nain.

_ Ils étaient sacrément abimer à cause de son combat contre les gobelins et ma grand-mère les avait conservé, sachant que mon père voudrait sans doute les conserver malgré l'état déplorable dans lequel ils étaient rapporta Bilbon. Ma mère a dus aller jusqu'à Bree pour trouver les tissus et les fourrures identiques pour pouvoir le refaire totalement, Papa était heureux et combler quand elle le lui a donné annonça-t'il.

_ Elle a fait un sacré travail, on ne dirait pas un travail d'hobbit annonça Kili tout en détaillant ce dernier avec son frère et son oncle, bien que le dernier restait juste devant, ne faisant strictement aucun geste pour le toucher.

_ Bien que je n'ai jamais vus Papa le remettre, je sais qu'il y tenait se rappela Bilbon avant de se souvenir d'un moment durant son enfance. Je me rappelle que lorsque je l'ai trouvé dans ces affaires, je l'avais totalement enfilé, au moins la chemise, la tunique et le manteau, et que j'étais partis les chercher en leur disant que j'étais un nain s'amusa-t'il à ce souvenir.

_ Comment ça ? Lui demanda Kili curieux.

_ A cette époque, je venais tout juste de comprendre que mon père n'était pas un hobbit mais un nain avoua Bilbon. Et jusqu'à présent je m'étais toujours considéré comme un hobbit, même lorsque certains de mes camarades disaient que je n'en étais pas un. Ils savaient par leurs parents que je n'étais pas totalement hobbit et quand j'ai découvert la vérité, j'étais partis fouillé dans les affaires de mon père pour trouver une tenue naine. C'est comme ça que je l'ai trouvé et que je l'ai trouvé, et que j'ai fait savoir à mes parents que j'étais aussi un nain, je les ai fait bien rire ce jour-là et Papa était heureux de dire que j'étais aussi un nain raconta-t'il, le sourire aux lèvres, sur ce qui s'était déroulé ce jour-là, tout en caressant la manche du manteau.

_ Il est maintenant à ta taille s'amusa Fili à ce propos, en constatant de la taille de son cousin.

_ Je devrais encore gagner quelques centimètres mais… oui, je pourrais bientôt le mettre admit Bilbon. Papa me disait que lorsque je serais plus grand, je pourrais le porter quand je partirais à l'aventure avoua-t'il.

_ Tu pourras alors le porter quand tu nous accompagneras à Erebor fit remarquer Kili sur cette possible éventualité.

_ Et ce livre ? Où est donc le livre de Frérin ? Lui demanda pour la première fois Thorin, tout en détournant son attention de la tenue de son frère cadet et tournant son regard vers le reste de la pièce, son regard finissant par aviser les nombreux parchemins éparpiller sur le bureau.

_ Il est ici admit Bilbon en allant vers la commode à gauche du lit, sans doute celle contenant les affaires de son père et fouillant sous la pile de vêtement, finit par sortir à un énorme grimoire aussi épais d'une vingtaine de mètres, obligeant le Sacquet à le prendre à deux mains pour le sortir de sa cachette.

_ Ni moi, ni maman n'avons voulus le lire après la mort de Papa avoua Bilbon à l'encontre de son oncle. Papa ne cessait de nous répéter que sa vie d'avant n'était nullement importante et qu'ils nous garderaient toujours protéger des dangers et de la violence de son monde. Mais aujourd'hui, j'ai envie de savoir tous ce qu'il pensait et ce qu'il voulait réellement, et je vais continuer son combat, je vais vous aidez à récupérer Erebor et vaincre le dragon, et je reviendrais ici pour le lire. Après tout ce qui se passera, je présume que lire ces mémoires ne me feront nullement peur s'amusa-t'il tout en observant les mémoires de son paternel qu'il déposa sur le lit de ces parents.

Avant de river son attention sur Thorin et ces cousins :

_ Je vais aller signer le contrat et le remettre à Balin leur confia-t'il. Nous pourrons partir demain dès que mes oncles et moi, nous nous serons occupées des derniers détails pour pas que j'ai des surprises à la maison en revenant leur avoua-t'il le sourire aux lèvres.

_ Pourquoi tu les appels tes oncles ? Ils ne le sont pas puisqu'ils étaient les gardes de ton Père ? Lui demanda curieux Kili, l'entendant toujours les appeler ces oncles.

_ Parce qu'ils ont veillés sur moi depuis ma plus tendre enfance et qu'ils sont devenus mes tuteurs légaux après la mort de ma Mère. Tout comme mon Père leur avait demandé d'être en quelque sorte mes parrains, mes anges gardiens, il a été naturel que je les appelais oncle lui répondit le Sacquet. Au début, c'est vrai qu'ils étaient contre, ils ne cessaient de dire qu'ils n'avaient pas de sang entre nous, mais je leur ai fait remarquer qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin d'être mes oncles de sang, puisqu'ils seraient mes oncles de cœur. Je pensais n'avoir plus qu'eux comme lien avec mon Père, alors cela c'est fait naturellement rapporta-t'il.

Et après ces mots, Bilbon allait quitter la chambre quand il s'arrêta sur le porche, rivant son regard vers les membres de la famille du côté de son père, ces derniers, en particulier Thorin, fixaient le grimoire des yeux poser sur le lit, ignorant complètement s'il avait le droit de le toucher ou pas. Tandis que les deux neveux avaient portés leur attention sur leur oncle, celui-ci avait tendus la main vers le livre, stoppé à quelques centimètres comme s'il hésitait à le lire ou pas. A vouloir découvrir les pensées que son jeune frère avait tracé sur ces pages, il y a de ça plus de quarante ans, quand il était partis de la maison pour ne plus vouloir en revenir.

_ Cela fais plus de vingt ans qu'il sommeille dans cette commode en attendant d'être lu fit remarquer Bilbon à son encontre. J'ai promis d'attendre jusqu'à mon retour pour le lire, je peux bien laisser au frère de mon père de le lire jusqu'à notre départ ? Je préfère qu'il demeure ici jusqu'à ce que nous ayons finis la quête, n'est-ce pas ? Leur demanda-t'il.

_ Bien évidemment Bili ! Approuva Fili. C'est un précieux héritage, on risquerait de le perdre sur la route de l'Est fit-il remarquer.

Inclinant de la tête, Bilbon quitta les lieux pour aller chercher Balin et signer le contrat qu'il avait laissé sur le tabouret dans le salon, laissant ainsi les membres de sa famille dans la chambre de ces parents, ne se sentant nullement inquiet de les laisser dans le sanctuaire des souvenirs qu'il avait de ces parents.

Quand le jeune Sacquet les avait quittés pour aller voir Balin et ces deux oncles, Fili et Kili avaient tous les deux river leur attention sur leur oncle Thorin, attendant que ce dernier fasse le premier geste de prendre le recueil. Surtout qu'il venait d'avoir l'aval de Bilbon pour pouvoir être le premier à le lire depuis que Frérin avait noté ces dernières notes avant de quitter la maison pour la guerre.

Se disant que, de toute façon, il n'avait strictement plus rien à perdre de savoir ce que son jeune frère pensait de lui ou se rappelait de lui, lors de ces vingt années passé loin des siens. Thorin ne put s'empêcher de se traiter de lâche pour n'avoir peur que d'un grimoire, vieux d'une vingtaine d'année, renfermant les dernières paroles que Frérin ne lui aurait jamais dîtes en face, surtout que, très peu de mot avait été échangé entre les deux frères quand il était réapparus.

Ne souhaitant pas se replonger dans ces souvenirs, Thorin finit par attraper le recueil d'une main décider et préférant demeurer debout, plutôt que de s'asseoir sur ce lit, dans lequel son frère avait partagé la vie d'une hobbite pendant près de vingt ans. L'héritier du trône d'Erebor, ouvrit la page de couverture et fixa la première page blanche, qu'il tourna avant de fixer la deuxième page, là où les premières notes de son frère étaient retranscris.

Reconnaissant facilement l'écriture fluide de son jeune frère, Thorin débuta la lecture sans faire attention à ces deux neveux qui s'étaient rapprochés de lui, pour lire, eux aussi les notes tracer sur cette première page.

_« Voilà, je débute ce journal… c'est un peu idiot en soit mais Belladone pense que ça pourrait m'aider à me rappeler de qui je suis et d'où je viens… bien que quelque chose me dit que je ne suis plus le bienvenu ? Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Mauvais pressentiment ou souvenir enfouis ? »_

_« Bon et si je commence par le début, cela serait bien plus facile pour moi de me retrouver… Je m'appelle Finn… ou du moins c'est le prénom qui se rapproche le plus prêt du mien, enfin je crois ? »_

_« Nous sommes le 17 janvier de l'An 1296 de la Comté et l'An 2896 pour celui des hommes et des nains, si je ne m'abuse… parce que je suis un nain… en tout cas je ne suis pas un hobbit, voilà quelques jours que j'ai repris connaissance après une attaque de gobelin. Sincèrement, je ne me rappel de rien avant ces fichus bestioles, seulement des impressions et des ressentiments. »_

_« Mais vous devez vous demandés pourquoi je suis ici ? Dans la Comté ? Et pas avec mes confrères nains ? Parce que je ne veux pas les voir… en tout cas j'ai cette impression de mal à l'aise qui me prend aux tripes chaque fois que je pense aux miens, alors que je ne me rappel pas d'eux… c'est assé étrange ! Penser à des personnes dont je ne me rappels rien et que je ne souhaite nullement revoir, comme si quelque chose de terrible était arrivé et que… »_

Thorin referma le recueil, ne souhaitant pas savoir la suite des mots de son frère, qui avait bien écris qu'il ne voulait pas les revoir. Pas besoin de continuer à se faire mal pour un frère qui la toujours contredit et s'opposer à lui. Même si cela remontait à près de 45 ans maintenant, une petite voix dans la tête de Thorin lui faisait remarquer que les 21 dernières années de son jeune frère était peut être retranscris totalement dans ce « journal », comme il ne nommait, au vu de son épaisseur.

Sauf que Thorin préféra y repenser à plus tard et s'empressa de reposer le recueil sur le lit, sur lequel son « neveu » l'avait déposé avant de pousser ces deux neveux à sortir de la pièce, tout en refermant celle-ci dans son dos avec la clé, toujours placer sur la serrure. Clé qu'il se dépêcha de la remettre à Fili.

_ Va la lui rendre ! Lui ordonna-t'il simplement avant de quitter le couloir et de partir rejoindre les autres nains dans le salon avec Kili à sa suite, silencieux.

Alors que son regard fixa les lueurs orangé que les murs reflétaient depuis la cheminée du salon, tandis qu'une chanson naine lui revenait en tête, repensant une dernière fois qu'il appréciait pouvoir la chanter avec son frère devant les flammes d'un feu. Terminant par se placer devant celle-ci, passant devant les autres nains qui fumaient leur pipes ou fixaient les flammes de la cheminée, Thorin n'eut besoin que de jeter un coup d'œil vers Balin pour savoir que l'enfant avait dus signer le contrat et ces deux « oncles » avec.

D'ailleurs, aucun de ces derniers ne se trouvaient pas dans la pièce, sans doute chacun dans leur quartier en train de se préparer pour le voyage. Et s'était tant mieux pour lui, lui qui préférait rester parmis les siens au lieu d'être avec de parfait étranger, pour chanter cette chanson inspirer du jour funeste ou Smaug s'était emparer d'Erebor.

Chanson que tout nain d'Erebor connaissait et les uns après les autres finirent par se joindre à son chant, autant qu'à se relever de leur siège pour honorer le chant de leur présence. Ignorant que depuis leur chambre, Bilbon autant qu'Alaric et Alrik avaient tous les trois arrêtés leur préparatif et écoutaient attentivement, le chant qui vibrait à travers les murs de Cul-de-Sac.

_**« Au-delà des Montagnes Embrumés, »**_

_**« Non loin des sombres cavernes du passées, »**_

_**« Dans l'aube bleuté, il faut aller, »**_

_**« En quête de l'or, pâle et enchanté.»**_

_**« Les pins rugissaient, haut et fier »**_

_**« Les vents gémissaient dans la nuit d'hiver, »**_

_**« Rouge le feu, sur mille lieux »**_

_**« Flambait les arbres, torche de lumière. »**_

* * *

><p><strong>Voila pour le chapitre 7 =D<strong>

**le chapitre 8 sera poster vendredi XD puisque je suis déjà sur le chapitre 12 je peux bien continuer de poster trois fois par semaine ;)**

**mais peut être que d'ici deux semaine je viendrais à un poste par semaine =D je suis tellement sur cette fic, mes doigts ne peuvent s'empêcher de continuer d'écrire que mes autres chapitres de fanfic sont en pause pour l'instant :)**

**voilà hâte de connaitre vos avis et je n'ai plus qu'à vous dire à vendredi pour la suite**

**a bientôt**

**biz**

**Sabrinabella**


	9. Chapitre 08 Le début du voyage

**Bonjour à tous =D**

**comme promis la suite aujourd'hui XD**

**merci à Julindy, à Noooo Aime, à Luna Lightwood et à Marion pour vos review ;)**

**voila je n'ai plus qu'à vous dire **

**BONNE LECTURE**

**et on se retrouve en bas ;)**

**Sabrinabella**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 8: Le Début du Voyage<strong>

Le lendemain matin, Alaric et Alrik étaient partis informer le Maire de la Comté de leur départ de Cul-de-Sac pour un voyage, ignorant combien de temps ils seraient partis, pour emmener Bilbon découvrir les terres lointaines originaires de son Père et de lui faire rencontrer cette famille du côté paternel. Alors que Bilbon partit saluer et prévenir la famille du côté de sa Mère qu'il partait en voyage avec ces oncles sur les terres ancestrales de ces ancêtres, et apprendre sur la famille de son Père. Bien que ces derniers n'étaient pas à l'aise de le laisser avec toute une Compagnie de nain, bien qu'il y avait Alaric et Alrik avec lui, comme Gandalf le Gris aussi, ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de demeurer inquiet pour lui.

Mais le jeune Sacquet les rassura et leur promit de revenir le plus tôt possible, tout en les prévenant que le voyage durera plusieurs mois, autant pour l'aller que pour le retour, mettant une marge de manœuvre sur deux ans. Les rassurant qu'il serait de retour à Cul-de-Sac bien avant aussi. Alors qu'il confia les clés à ses chers voisins, les Gamegie dont Hamefast était l'un de ces amis proches et son jardinier, qui prendrait soin de la maison de ces parents pendant son absence.

Quand il retourna à Cul-de-Sac, promettant de déposer les clés de sa maison dès qu'ils auraient tous quitté la demeure du hobbit, Bilbon constata qu'ils étaient tous prêt à partir alors qu'il ne lui restait de finaliser son sac avant d'entendre appeler son prénom, reconnaissant facilement la voix de ces oncles dans le couloir. Allant les voir alors qu'il avait déjà réunis ces sacs ainsi que son épée naine ainsi que son carquois de flèche et son arc, tout comme le marteau de guerre de son Père attacher à sa carquois et ayant enfilé les perles de sa Mère, cadeaux de son Père, dans un collier qu'il mit autour du cou. Comme un besoin d'avoir la présence de ces parents avec lui, le jeune Sacquet fit face à ces deux oncles, ces derniers l'attendaient devant les appartements scellés de ces parents.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

_ On a tous les deux pensés qu'il était peut être que tu l'enfiles pour ce voyage ; lui fit savoir Alaric à ce propos.

_ Enfiler quoi ? lui demanda Bilbon ne comprenant pas.

_ La tenue que ta Mère a offerte à ton Père pour leur fiançaille, Frérin nous a avoué que c'est aussi l'une de ces possessions qu'il t'a laissé et que tu puisses le porter le moment venu. Je crois que c'est le bon moment ; fit savoir Alrik en désignant de la tête la porte de la chambre des parents du gamin.

_ Frérin souhaitait que tu l'as portes le jour où tu aurais atteint ta majorité hobbit et où il t'aurait emmené en dehors de la Comté pour te présenter au siens ; lui expliqua Alaric.

_ C'est vrai ?

_ Oui. C'était d'ailleurs cela notre surprise pour tes trente-trois ans, celle de t'emmener rencontré la famille de ton Père, bien qu'on aurait jamais pensée voir ces derniers venir jusqu'ici ; remarqua Alrik à ce propos. Alors qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? Prêt à le mettre pour de bon ?

_ Oh que oui ! Souria Bilbon avant d'accourir dans sa chambre pour partir chercher la clé des appartements de ses parents.

Quand il eut la clé en main et qu'il était retourné auprès de ces oncles, Bilbon s'empressa d'ouvrir la pièce et d'y entrée, celle-ci étant éclairé par la lumière qui émanait depuis la petite fenêtre ronde en face de la porte. Se dirigeant vers le mannequin contenant la tenue de voyage naine de son Père, Bilbon s'empressa de retirer le drap qui le recouvrait et détailla celle-ci, ayant du mal à imaginer que dans quelques instants, il allait revêtir cette tenue qui l'avait fait toujours rêvé petit garçon.

_ Allez gamin ! Dépêchons-nous avant que les autres ne viennent nous chercher ; lui fit remarquer Alrik avant d'aviser les bottes au pied du mannequin et ceux de hobbit de Bilbon. Je présume que les bottes, ce n'est pas dans l'idée ? Lui demanda-t'il pour être sûr, même s'il se doutait que dans Erebor, pour passer inaperçus, le gamin aura besoin de ces pieds hobbit et non nain.

_ On va quand même les prendre juste au cas où ; proposa Bilbon.

_ Bon choix Bili ! Accepta Alaric. Tiens, tu auras aussi besoin de ça, une petite protection de plus ; fit-il valoir tout en lui remettant dans ces mains, une cotte de maille.

Une cotte de maille parfaitement à sa taille, lui qui n'était pas une masse contrairement aux autres nains. Celle-ci lui tombait juste sous les genoux, ouverte à mi-cuisse de chaque côté pour lui permettre facilement de bouger ou de courir.

_ Tu l'enfileras au-dessus de ta chemise et sous la tunique, mieux vaut prévenir que guérir comme on dit ; informa Alaric tout en souriant à son filleul.

_ Oui.

_ Allez changes-toi gamin ! On t'attend dehors ! Lui fit savoir Alrik avant de sortir avec son frère pour permettre au petit de lui laisser de l'intimité pour se changer.

S'empressant de retirer sa chemise et son pantalon d'hobbit, comme sa tunique de nain, Bilbon enfila la chemise et le pantalon de son Père, qu'il dut replier les manches comme les bas de son pantalon, avant d'enfiler la cotte de maille par-dessus. Habituer à porter une trentaine de kilo, la cotte de maille qui ne devait pas peser dans les dix kilos à peine, le jeune Sacquet attrapa la tunique bleu sombre de son Père et celle-ci lui tomba légèrement plus bas que les genoux et les manches un peu plus bas que ces coudes. Attrapant sa ceinture avec le fourreau de son épée naine et du petit poignard, Bilbon tendit le bras sur le manteau et stoppa un instant celle-ci, car dès le moment où il enfilera celle-ci, il aura compléter l'entière tenu de son Père, le jour où il avait rencontré sa Mère après avoir été coursé par ces gobelins.

Prenant la profonde respiration pour sceller son destin, celui de se lancer dans la quête de reprendre Erebor à un dragon, portant sur lui la tenue et l'arme de son Père, et les perles de sa Mère autour de son cou. Il y avait des chances pour qu'il ne remette jamais les pieds à Cul-de-Sac, qu'il meurt durant le voyage ou à la fin du voyage contre le dragon, beaucoup de dénominateur qui pouvait être pris en compte.

Mais se secouant la tête, refusant de penser à ce genre de chose alors qu'il allait sans doute, vivre l'expérience la plus riche et vivifiante de sa vie, hors de question de laisser tomber cette chance. Alors qu'il avait le privilège d'apprendre à connaitre son Oncle, le frère ainé de son Père, ainsi que ces deux cousins, les fils de la sœur de son paternel, il ne pouvait pas mieux rêver. Comme de pouvoir discuter avec d'autre nain qui avaient aussi connus Erebor et son Père pour certains, il avait vraiment hâte de débuter ce voyage.

_ Bilbon ! Tu as finis ? Tu as besoin d'aide pour certains trucs ? Lui demanda Alaric.

_ Non Oncle Alaric, ça va ! J'arrive !

N'hésitant pas d'avantage, Bilbon se couvrir du manteau de son Père et ne put s'empêcher de poser son nez dans la fourrure et la serrer contre lui, il était bien. Extrêmement bien. Attrapant son carquois et son sac de voyage, ou il avait attaché la paire de botte naine de son paternel dessus, tout comme la sacoche de plante et remèdes médicinale de sa Mère, qu'il mit sur son dos, Bilbon s'empressa de sortir de la chambre tout en refermant celle-ci et se dépêcha d'aller ranger la clé là où elle avait toujours été mise.

Dès que tout cela fut fait, Bilbon se dépêcha de rejoindre ces oncles qui l'attendaient dans le hall, eux aussi portant leur tenu de voyage, leurs sacs et leurs armes, ils finirent par se tourner vers lui quand ils l'entendirent arriver. Ouvrirent la bouche pour dire quelque chose à son encontre mais la refermèrent très vite quand ils virent le jeune Sacquet les rejoindre en portant la tenue de son Père, attendant qu'ils donnent leur avis.

_ Alors ? J'ai l'air d'un idiot c'est ça ? Sans les bottes et le bas du pantalon remonté, je dois avoir l'air ridicule et…

_ Ce n'est pas ça gamin ! On avait crus… Enfin, que s'était Frérin devant nous, tu lui ressembles vraiment ; lui avoua Alrik.

_ Ne dîtes pas de bêtises ! Je ressemble à ma Mère, hormis les yeux, je n'ai rien d'autre de ressemblance physique avec mon Père et…

_ Crois-nous Bili, tu ressembles bien plus à Frérin que tu le penses, tu verras ? L'encouragea Alaric en se rapprochant de lui. Tu es un hobbit dans la compassion et l'affection mais tu es un nain dans la force et l'esprit, et crois-moi, les autres ne se moqueront pas de toi quand ils te verront ; lui fit-il savoir.

_ Ils nous attendent dehors ? Leur demanda inquiet Bilbon, tout à fait pas sûr d'apparaitre ainsi aux yeux des autres.

Surtout devant le frère de son Père et ces cousins.

Il se sentait réellement idiot en cet instant précis.

_ Oui. Allez, Fils de Durin, à toi d'ouvrir la voie et de nous guider jusqu'à eux ! Clama Alrik solennellement tout en lui désignant la porte d'entrée de Cul-de-Sac.

Ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire à la manière idiote dont Alrik le salua alors qu'Alaric leva les yeux face aux pitreries de son cadet, il posa une main confiante sur l'épaule de son filleul et l'encouragea d'aller rejoindre le reste de la Compagnie. Ce qu'il fit la seconde d'après, en ayant pris une profonde inspiration au préalable, s'avança d'un pas décidé vers la porte qu'il ouvrit avec aucune hésitation, étant un instant éblouis par la lumière du jour, tout entendant les discussions des nains devant lui qui cessèrent immédiatement à son apparition.

Tentant de ne pas rougir de gêne, Bilbon fit un pas sur le perron de sa porte et attendit que ces oncles sortent à leur tour pour fermer à double tour Cul-de-Sac et continuant d'ignorer les regards qu'on lui portait, le jeune Sacquet alla frapper à la porte des Gamegie. Pour leur remettre la clé de sa maison et leur dire une dernière fois au revoir, tout en ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire devant les yeux écarquiller d'Hamefast quand il le vit habiller tel un nain, sauf les pieds bien évidemment, qui lui donna un sourire.

Après une dernière accolade et une promesse de revenir bientôt en entier, Bilbon quitta la maison des Gamegie et rejoigna la Compagnie de nain, que tous les hobbits, présent dans les parages, fixèrent interloquer. Tout en observant choquer les vêtements que portait le jeune Sacquet, ces derniers reconnaissant facilement, pour ceux qui l'avaient bien connus, les vêtements que portait autrefois Finn lors de son arrivée dans la Comté.

Après les avoir rejoint, Gandalf donna le signal et emmena les nains à travers Hobbitebourg, droit vers l'auberge du coin, là où le Magicien l'informa que des poneys et son cheval les attendaient pour le voyage. Ce qui leur permettrait de gagner du temps et arriver à Erebor d'ici quelques mois, s'ils n'avaient pas de problème durant le voyage.

Fermant le convoi avec ces deux Oncles, Bilbon souria à Fili et Kili qui lui faisaient signe de venir les rejoindre, eux qui se trouvaient à l'avant, juste derrière Thorin et Gandalf, dont le premier n'avait strictement rien dis lorsqu'il l'avait vus porter les vêtements de son frère. Mais le Sacquet avait parfaitement vus le visage fermer qu'il avait abordé, ce qui lui faisait facilement comprendre que Thorin n'appréciait pas qu'il portait sa tenue. Il n'avait pas besoin de le dire, il l'avait vu dans ces yeux, s'était pourquoi Bilbon n'avait pas rejoint ces cousins, ne souhaitant pas approcher de cet oncle qui ne désirait pas le connaitre.

Ce qui n'était pas le cas de la plupart des nains de la Compagnie, les premiers à venir lui parler furent Bofur et Ori, qui lui avouèrent, sans lui mentir, qu'ils avaient fier allure et ressemblait bien plus à un nain qu'à un hobbit, excepter pour le bas bien évidemment. Ce qui fit rire le jeune Sacquet leur avouant qu'il se sentait plus à l'aise pied nus que dans des bottes, bien qu'il pouvait en enfiler et marcher avec.

Très vite, Gloin et Bombur se joignirent à la conversation sur sa ressemblance avec son Père, pendant qu'Oin et Dori parlèrent avec Alaric et Alrik sur de vieux souvenirs, des bons moments passer ensemble dans les Montagnes Bleu. Mais avant que d'autre nains n'aient pus les rejoindre dans la conversation, surtout Fili et Kili curieux d'en apprendre plus sur leur cousin, finirent par arriver à l'auberge de la Comté, là où les attendaient les dix-huit poneys et le cheval de Gandalf, avec les provisions et les affaires pour le voyage prêt sur leur dos.

Quand chacun eurent leur monture, Bilbon n'ayant aucune difficulté à monter malgré son éternuement, lui qui était allergique au crin de poneys, sortit son mouchoir de la poche de son manteau pour se moucher avant de faire avancer sa pouliche vers Gandalf qui terminait d'harnacher son cheval.

_ Mon cher Bilbon, comment te sens-tu à quelques minutes de notre départ ? Lui demanda Gandalf.

_ Inquiet mais aussi excité et impatient ; lui avoua-t'il en souriant.

_ Je me souviens d'un jeune hobbit-nain qui courrait sans cesse les bois à la recherche des elfes, qui ne rentrait au logis qu'à la nuit tombée en laissant dans son sillage de la boue, des brindilles et des lucioles ; se rappela Gandalf sur la jeunesse de son petit protéger. Un jeune garçon qui aujourd'hui s'apprête à découvrir le monde au-delà des frontières de la Comté, qui va sans doute vivre la plus grande aventure de sa vie ; lui souria-t'il.

_ Il y a tout de même ma partie Sacquet qui me pousse à vouloir rester à Cul-de-Sac ; ne put s'empêcher de faire savoir le jeune Sacquet.

_ Mais tu n'es pas uniquement un Sacquet, tu es Durin et un Touque aussi ! Savais-tu que ton arrière-arrière-arrière-grand-oncle, Taureau Rugissant était si énorme qu'il pouvait monter un cheval ; lui fit rappeler Gandalf à ce propos.

_ Oui.

_ Oui, un cheval. Dans la Bataille des Champs Verts, il a chargé les rangs des gobelins, il a lancé sa massue si forte qu'il a fait sauter la tête du Roi gobelin. Celle-ci à parcourus cent mètres dans les airs et est retombé dans un trou de lapin ; raconta le Magicien. Et c'est ainsi que la bataille fut gagné et le jeu golf inventer dans le même temps ; rajouta-t'il faisant sourire le jeune descendant de Mr Rugissant.

_ Je pense que tu as inventé la fin Gandalf.

_ Toutes les bonnes histoires méritent d'être enjoliver, Bilbon. Toi aussi tu auras quelques histoires à raconter quand tu reviendras de cette quête.

_ Me promets-tu que je reviendrais Gandalf ?

_ Non ; admit le magicien. Tu pourrais choisir de demeurer à Erebor mais si tu reviens, tu ne seras plus jamais le même ; lui avoua-t'il sincèrement sur les risques et les dangers qui pourraient le changer ou le tuer durant ce voyage.

_ Ne t'en fais donc pas gamin, on te ramènera à la maison. C'est une promesse ! Lui promit Alrik en se rapprochant d'eux alors qu'Alaric suivait et approuvait les dires de son frère.

Bilbon allait leur répondre lorsqu'il se mit une nouvelle fois à éternuer à cause de son allergie, le jeune Sacquet farfouilla dans la sacoche de sa Mère pour chercher à potion qui l'aiderait à lutter contre celle-ci. Au moment où Thorin lança le feu vert pour leur départ, Alaric et Alrik chevauchant sur leur poney, suivant Bilbon qui chevauchait auprès du cheval de Gandalf.

_ Tu vas devoir te passer de mouchoir et de bien d'autre chose encore Bilbon Sacquet jusqu'au terme de notre voyage ; lui fit valoir Gandalf sérieusement. Tu as toujours vécus entourer des douces collines et des petites rivières de la Comté, ton village est derrière toi désormais. Le monde est devant.

.oOo.

Ils venaient tout juste de quitter les frontières de la Comté alors que le soleil était encore haut, continuant d'avancer sur la route de l'Est, franchissant les collines, les rochers, les forêts et les contrés verdoyantes, que Thorin continua de fixer le chemin devant lui, ne souhaitant guère se retourner. Luttant contre l'envie de savoir ce qu'était bien en train de faire ou de raconter Fili et Kili pour faire rire le cambrioleur de leur groupe avec ces deux oncles nains, Thorin n'approuvant nullement la familiarité à laquelle ces deux neveux parlaient avec les nouveaux arrivants, même si l'un d'entre eux se trouvait être de la famille.

Le fils de son défunt frère et qui portait ces vêtements. Quand Thorin l'avait vus sortir de Cul-de-Sac, l'attendant lui et les deux derniers nains qui manquaient, il avait eu l'impression de voir, un bref instant, Frérin devant lui. Comme si l'aura de son jeune frère était bien plus présente chez son fils quand ce dernier était totalement vêtu comme un nain… enfin, si on omettait qu'il était toujours pieds-nus et qu'il avait replié le bas de pantalon au-dessus de ces chevilles pour que ces derniers ne les gênent pas en marchant.

Reprenant un masque de froideur comme lui avait appris son grand-père et son père, pour ne rien laisser paraitre devant les autres, Thorin avait très bien remarqué qu'il n'avait pas été le seul à bloquer en remarquant la tenue du Sacquet. Les autres nains de sa compagnie avaient arrêté de parler et l'avaient eux aussi fixés, alors qu'il remarqua du coin de l'œil qu'il n'y avait eu que Fili et Kili qui avaient souris à ce qu'il portait, connaissant parfaitement l'origine de ces affaires.

A un autre éclat de rire dans son dos émanant de ces deux neveux et du fils de son frère, Thorin ne put s'empêcher de grogner et de fusiller le ciel quand il entendit deux galops se rapprocher de lui. L'Héritier du trône d'Erebor n'eut guère besoin de se retourner pour savoir qui venaient d'avancer et de chevaucher à ces côtés.

_ Tu devrais essayer de faire un effort envers lui, Thorin ; lui fit remarquer Balin à son encontre. Il est tout de même le fils de Frérin et un héritier de Durin, c'est un jeune garçon tout à fait charmant et avec de l'esprit. Il n'est pas responsable de la décision qu'a prise le Pince ; lui fit-il savoir.

_ Je fais déjà un effort Balin, puisqu'il est avec nous et non pas chez lui, à la Comté ; répliqua Thorin à l'attention de son vieux conseiller. Pourquoi devrais-je me lier à cet enfant alors que Frérin n'avait nullement l'attention de nous le présenter ? Il ne voulait plus nous revoir Balin. Il préférait rester avec ces hobbits et renier son peuple ; lui apprit-il rageusement sur ce que son frère avait préféré faire.

_ J'ai parlé avec Alaric et Alrik ; fit savoir Dwalin de l'autre côté de Thorin. Je leur ais demander s'ils avaient l'attention de cacher cette enfant à son peuple, après tout, il est peut être un sang-mêlé mais il est tout de même un héritier de Durin, et leur réponse m'a grandement surprise ; rapporta-t'il.

_ Et laquelle ? Lui demanda Balin, voyant que Thorin ne souhaitait guère le demander, bien qu'une légère lueur de curiosité brillait dans son regard sombre.

_ Dans quelques jours, le gamin aura trente-trois ans, l'âge ou les hobbits deviennent adultes et ils avaient l'attention de lui dire toute la vérité, comme celle de l'amener aux Montagnes Bleu pour le faire rencontrer la famille de son père ; leur rapporta Dwalin alors que Thorin n'avait pu s'empêcher de tiquer à ces paroles.

_ Ils ont décidés cela parce que si Frérin avait toujours été vivant, il les aurait empêchés ; fit-il remarquer durement.

_ C'était l'idée de Frérin en faites.

A l'annonce derrière eux, Thorin, comme Balin et Dwalin, tournèrent leurs regards pour croiser celui de Gandalf qui s'était avancé vers eux, laissant ainsi les autres nains parler et rire autour du Sacquet et de ces deux oncles nains.

_ Que voulez-vous dire Gandalf ?

_ Ce que cela veut dire Balin, tout simplement. Plus les années passaient et plus Finn se souvenait qu'il avait été Frérin, tout comme de sa famille aux Ered Luin. S'il est vrai qu'il a désiré demeurer cacher avec Belladone et Bilbon, je lui ai fait remarquer qu'il était un héritier de la ligne direct de Durin, comme son fils et que le moment venus, Bilbon aurait le droit de savoir qui il était réellement ; expliqua Gandalf. Frérin a alors fais un contrat qu'il a fait signer à Belladone, comme à Bilbon qui était encore un enfant, et moi de même, promettant dedans que lors des trente-trois ans de son fils, il les emmènerait tous les deux chez sa famille et qu'il leur raconterait tous. J'avais même donné mon soutien pour les accompagner tous les trois aux Ered Luin, seulement…

_ Alaric et ses frères l'ont retrouvés ; comprit Dwalin.

_ Oui. Ils ont alors essayé de le convaincre de regagner les Ered Luin auprès des siens, quitte à amener avec lui Belladone et Bilbon. Belladone était prête à les suivre, seulement Frérin à refuser, qu'il ne souhaitait pas exposer son fils encore trop jeune au reste de sa famille ; leur confia Gandalf. Bien que Bilbon ne soit pas directement dans les principaux héritiers qui pourraient gouverner Erebor, puisqu'il y avait encore Thror, Thrain, vous Thorin, puis Frérin et ensuite Fili et Kili, il n'était que le sixième successeur possible après Thror. Mais il avait peur ; annonça-t'il.

_ Peur ? De quoi avait-il peur pour son fils ? Il aurait été protégé et respecter dignement, malgré le fait qu'il était un sang-mêlé ; fit remarquer Balin, lui qui savait mieux que quiconque qu'un nain tombait une seule fois amoureux dans sa vie et si Frérin avait choisi Belladone, une hobbite, s'était qu'elle était d'autre que son unique amour.

_ C'est vrai. Le peuple aurait accepté Bilbon aussi bien que Belladone, parce qu'ils aimaient Frérin mais cela n'aurait peut-être pas été le cas des membres proches de sa famille, excepter peut être Dis et ces enfants ; fit remarquer Gandalf.

_ Vous pensez que moi, mon père et mon grand-père nous l'aurions rejeté ? Lui demanda Thorin, bien que sa question sonne plus comme une affirmation qu'une demande.

_ N'êtes-vous pas en ce moment même en train de le rejeter Thorin Ecu-de-Chêne ? Lui demanda Gandalf en réponse, qui elle aussi tintait comme une affirmation. Vous en voulez à Frérin parce qu'il a préféré demeurer loin de vous et des siens, parce que lui, contrairement à vous, n'aspirait à rien d'autre qu'à une vie de paix. Paix qu'il souhaitait pour son fils car il savait pertinemment que le jour ou Bilbon viendrait à rencontrer ces parents nains, vous voudriez sans doute faire disparaitre sa partie hobbite pour ne laisser le nain en lui et le transformer comme vous avez transformé Fili et Kili. Voilà pourquoi il voulait attendre jusqu'à ces trente-trois ans pour vous le présenter, pour qu'il puisse vivre une enfance d'innocence avant d'être jeté dans la dure réalité du monde ; lui fit connaitre Gandalf.

_ Sauf que Bilbon a bien été entrainé et éduqué comme un Prince d'Erebor ; remarqua Balin, se rappelant d'une conversation qu'il avait eu plutôt avec les deux frères, pour connaitre l'enseignement qu'ils avaient donnés au jeune Prince. Alaric m'a rapporté tout ce que lui et Alrik ont appris à l'enfant. Si ce dernier s'est chargé de l'entrainement physique, Alaric lui a enseigné le Khuzdul comme le Sindarin, toutes les histoires de la Terre du Milieu comme les mathématiques, l'astrologie, le droit et la politique. Toutes les matières donner aux héritiers de Durin pour monter sur le trône ou pour soutenir le Roi ; rapporta le vieux guerrier.

_ Peut-être bien Balin, sauf qu'Alaric et Alrik n'ont jamais été violent ou rude dans leur enseignement, contrairement à celui que les héritiers du trône d'Erebor ont eu ; fit savoir Gandalf tout en jetant un regard vers Thorin, le mettant au défi de contredire ces paroles.

Parce qu'après tout, Thorin avait agis de la même façon avec Fili et Kili, ce qui avait été l'une des disputes entre les deux frères. Si le premier neveu avait été éduqué dans les coutumes des futurs Prince et héritiers du trône d'Erebor, l'enseignement prodiguer au deuxième, le plus jeune, avait été plus léger, pas aussi dure qu'avec l'ainé. Thorin savait qu'il était considéré comme un mentor, voir comme une figure paternel pour ces neveux mais s'il agissait comme un chef envers Fili, lui apprenant tous ce qu'il devrait savoir lorsqu'il monterait sur le trône d'Erebor après lui, il agissait plus comme une « mère poule », telle était les mots rapporter par Dis quand elle l'avait vus avec son deuxième fils. Bien qu'il veille sur ces deux neveux, Thorin était bien plus protecteur avec Kili, celui le plus à même des deux frères à faire le plus de bêtise que son ainé.

_ Quand nous nous arrêterons pour la nuit, je testerais moi-même le gamin aux armes ; fit savoir Dwalin, faisant sortir Thorin de ces pensées. J'ai entendus Fili lui proposer un combat quand nous nous stopperons, j'aurais à voir de quoi il est capable ; fit-il connaitre.

_ Je ne crois pas qu'Alaric et Alrik seraient pour un combat contre vous Dwalin, vous risquez de faire plus peur à cette enfant qu'à le tester ; lui fit remarquer Gandalf le sourire aux lèvres, causant le grognement du guerrier, le rire de Balin et Thorin qui levait les yeux au ciel.

Ce voyage allait être extrêmement long pour lui.

.oOo.

Il n'avait pas vus les heures passer, la journée avait défilé à une vitesse qu'il ne s'en était pas rendu compte.

Bilbon avait passé ce début de voyage à discuter de tout et de rien avec Fili et Kili, les autres nains autour d'eux les écoutant et en rajoutant une couche quand ils étaient présents durant les anecdotes. Ainsi le jeune Sacquet apprit de la vie qu'avaient eue Fili et Kili enfant, dans les Monts d'Ered Luin, avec tous les membres de leur famille avant la disparition et la présumée mort d'oncle Frérin. Le jeune nain-hobbit avait raconté à ces cousins les nombreux moments passer avec son Père et sa Mère, comme lorsqu'il aimait bien rester sagement assis sur sa chaise en regardant son Père forger dans sa forge, ou bien aider sa Mère durant ces recherches de plante médicinale pour ces stock et soigner ces patients.

Mais Bilbon avait préféré écouter les récits et les chansons rapporter par Fili et Kili, ainsi que du reste des nains, sur Erebor et autres histoires qui s'étaient déroulés à Ered Luin et arrêter de parler de son Père. Car même s'il adorait parler de lui, le jeune Sacquet pouvait pertinemment voir le dos rigide de Thorin devant eux, lui qui réagissait chaque fois qu'il les entendait rire à cause d'une blague d'un des deux frères ou de Bofur. Bilbon n'avait pas besoin de le regarder en face pour savoir pertinemment qu'il n'aimait pas ça, mais ne s'occupant plus de lui, ne voulant pas assombrir le bon moment qu'il passait avec les nains, ne constatant pas ainsi que Balin et Dwalin avaient rejoint le Seigneur Nain comme le Magicien, il passa le reste de sa journée à se moquer avec ces cousins des méfaits et blagues qu'il avait causé au Sacquet de Besace, ces cousins si détestés du côté de sa Mère.

Quand ils finirent par s'arrêter pour la nuit, ils installèrent le camp aux pieds d'un mur de roc et qui faisait office de corniche sur le côté de leur chemin avec en décor, la vallée qui descendait plus bas entre les chaines de grandes collines de pierre. Alors que Thorin donna ces ordres séparant les nains pour effectuer chacun une tâche : Bofur et Bombur se chargèrent de préparer à manger pendant que Dori et Nori s'occupaient de faire le feu, Ori et Bifur allèrent attacher les montures à côté de leur camp, autour des arbres, pendant qu'il envoya Fili et Kili ramasser du bois pour nourrir le feu, et Alaric et Alrik chasser du gibier s'ils en trouvaient dans les parages alors que le reste se chargèrent de défaire leurs affaires et préparer le camp pour la nuit.

Bilbon était déjà en train d'étaler ce qui lui ferait office de lit pour la nuit, tout en ayant retiré son manteau, juste à côté des affaires de ces Oncles, espérant que ces derniers n'allaient pas repartir dans leur défi maintenant qu'ils étaient en pleine quête. Le jeune Sacquet se demandait s'il n'allait pas se lancer à leur recherche pour voir s'ils ne faisaient pas les idiots, quand il sursauta quand quelque chose le frappa à l'épaule.

Sursautant au coup, qui n'avait été rien d'autre qu'un coup du dos de la main, recouvert de plaque de métal, de Dwalin, ce dernier lui fit signe de se lever et de le suivre quand il le vit mener un peu à l'écart des autres. Toujours restant à leur vue alors que tous les regards étaient rivés sur eux, Bilbon se demandait bien ce qui était en train de se produire quand il eut la réponse quand Dwalin lui lança l'un de ces marteaux de guerre, que le jeune nain-hobbit parvint à rattraper juste avant de se le prendre dans les pieds.

Soulevant ce dernier qui était tout aussi lourd que celle de son Père, Bilbon fixa Dwalin attendant de savoir ce que le guerrier avait en tête lorsqu'il vint à comprendre quand ce dernier attrapa son autre marteau d'une main et qu'il attendit sagement devant lui.

_ Vous voulez qu'on…

_ Je veux voir de quoi t'es capable gamin ! Alors vas-y, charges-moi ? Lui ordonna Dwalin.

_ Avec l'une de vos armes ?

_ Je veux voir si tu es capable de manier une arme aussi lourde que la mienne. Allez vas-y !

Se retenant de dire que le marteau d'Alaric était bien plus lourd que la sienne, Bilbon se mit d'abord à tester l'arme dans ces mains pour être sûr de ne pas être surpris, avant d'aviser Dwalin qui attendait qu'il le charge. Et se remémorant de toutes les attaques, autant les bottes secrètes que lui avaient enseignées ces deux oncles, Bilbon se dit que faire preuve de ruse plutôt que de force face à un tel adversaire, serait ce qui pourrait lui porter la victoire.

Souriant quand il sut exactement quoi faire pour le surprendre, Bilbon chargea de face, droit vers Dwalin qui envoya son marteau vers lui d'un revers du bras droit, sauf qu'il n'atteignait jamais le hobbit-nain. Ce dernier s'était décaler sur le côté gauche du nain et s'était laisser glisser sur le sol pour éviter le marteau, qui lui passa au-dessus de la tête, utilisant son marteau comme d'une accroche sur la cheville de Dwalin, avant de tirer un coup sec dessus tout en s'étant relevé et de donner un coup d'épaule dans le dos du guerrier qui s'écrasa ventre contre terre.

Sous la plus grande stupéfaction des autres nains témoins de la scène alors que les plus courageux d'entre eux, Balin, Bofur et Nori s'étaient mis à rire de la ruse qu'avait usé le gamin pour mettre à terre Dwalin. Alors que les autres détaillaient le hobbit-nain se demandant bien d'où pouvait lui venir cette tactique, tactique qui parut étrangement familière pour Thorin qui fixa Dwalin se relever tout en grommelant dans sa barbe, de s'être laisser surprendre. Tandis que Gandalf se mit à sourire, observant Bilbon s'éloigner du guerrier, veillant à garder le marteau devant lui, pour parer toute éventuelle attaque alors qu'il venait d'appliquer une vieille ruse et une combinaison d'attaque qui ne lui avait pas été enseigné par Alaric ou Alrik.

_ Bravo mon garçon ! Félicita Balin à l'encontre de Bilbon. Hormis moi ou Thorin, personne n'a jamais réussi à mettre mon frère à terre, s'était bien jouer ! L'applaudit-il avec le reste des nains qui se firent fusiller des yeux par Dwalin, pendant que Thorin gardait son attention river sur le Sacquet.

_ C'est bien vrai, même si je ne voudrais pas l'admettre ; avoua Dwalin. Qui d'Alaric ou d'Alrik t'a appris une telle tactique ? Lui demanda Dwalin.

_ Ni l'un ni l'autre, c'est une vieille prise que je faisais contre mon Père pour le faire tomber quand on jouait ensemble tous les deux pendant mon enfance ; avoua simplement Bilbon. Il m'avait rapporté la veille quand il m'a raconté une histoire d'un de ces vieux souvenirs d'enfance, c'est comme ça qu'il mettait à terre son frère quand il ne pouvait pas lui tenir tête par la force ; expliqua-t'il avant de se figer quand il se rappela que le frère en question se tenait à plusieurs mètres de lui.

_ _Plus l'ennemi est grand plus il tombe de haut_ ; se souvenant Dwalin du vieux dicton nain qu'il avait enseigné plusieurs décennies plus tôt à Frérin, alors que Bilbon hocha de la tête à son encontre. Donc Frérin t'a tout de même enseigné quelque chose, très bien ! Allez, c'est repartis gamin, montre-moi ce que tu sais faire d'autre ?

Les quelques minutes qui suivirent, alors que Fili et Kili finirent par revenir avec des réserves de bois pour le feu, le premier râlant parce qu'il aurait voulus être le premier à tester son cousin. Mais il fut heureux que cela soit le guerrier quand il fut mis au courant par Balin avec Kili, de la manière dont leur cousin l'avait mis à terre, les faisant rire. Bilbon poursuivait l'entrainement improvisé que lui donna Dwalin, ce dernier donnant même des conseils au jeune Prince sur certains mouvements ou manœuvre qui pourrait le sauver dans un combat. Tout comme Balin, ainsi que Fili et Kili, et d'autres nains, sur certaines positions ou manière de tenir son marteau et d'autre manière d'esquiver ou de parer un ennemi, le tout sur le regard de Thorin qui demeurait à sa place assis contre la paroi rocheuse et Gandalf assis au pied de son arbre.

_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?

Se retournant vers la voix, Bilbon vit ces oncles Alaric et Alrik revenir avec de lapins dans leurs mains et fixer interloquer leur protégé avec l'une des armes de Dwalin dans ces mains, faisant face à ce dernier tenant son autre marteau dans sa main. Il ne fallut pas bien longtemps aux deux nains pour comprendre ce qui se passait, surtout sur la position dont ils se tenaient et les quelques mètres qui les séparaient du campement.

_ Dîtes-moi que je rêve ! Tu as attendus qu'on soit partis pour affronter le gamin, Dwalin !

_ N'exagérons rien Alrik, veux-tu ? J'ai le droit de tester les moyens de défenses du gosse pour voir s'il sera capable de se défendre contre des gobelins ou des orques ; répliqua Dwalin à l'encontre du nain.

_ Ce n'est pas une raison de …

_ Ca suffit Alrik ! Ordonna Alaric en faisant taire son frangin. Tout va bien Bilbon ? Lui demanda-t'il en se tournant vers le jeune nain-hobbit.

_ Ca va oui, on ne faisait juste que de s'entrainer ; avoua simplement Bilbon à l'encontre de ces deux oncles pour les rassurer.

_ Je peux reprendre l'entrainement ? Demanda Fili, souhaitant ardemment se mesurer à son cousin si ce dernier était parvenu à faire tomber Dwalin.

_ Non, désolé Fili, mais nous allons manger d'abord et après vous verrez tous les deux ; fit remarquer Bofur sur le fait que leur diner était prêt et que tous se rassemblèrent autour du feu pour déguster leur repas.

.oOo.

Après le repas autour du feu, la plupart de la Compagnie avaient finis par s'endormir tandis que Gandalf fumait sa pipe sous son arbre, pendant que Fili et Kili étaient de garde devant le feu et s'appuyant contre la roche, alors qu'un peu plus loin, assis contre un rocher, Thorin réfléchissait.

Réfléchissait à tout ce qui s'était produit depuis la découverte du fils de Frérin et de la survie des gardes personnels de son frère, Thorin fixa le ciel étoilé tout en se remémorant la discussion qu'il avait eu plutôt avec le Magicien. Que Frérin avait eu l'intention de faire connaitre son épouse et son fils à sa famille, dès que ce dernier aurait finis par atteindre sa majorité parmis les hobbits, Thorin ne savait pas trop quoi en penser ?

Comme cette ruse que le cambrioleur avait usée contre Dwalin pour le mettre à terre, durant leur enfance, Frérin le lui avait déjà fait quand il ne parvenait pas à le battre aux armes, il utilisait cette méthode pour avoir le dessus sur lui. Et il réussissait à chaque fois, Thorin devait bien se l'avouer.

Mais Thorin devait lui aussi se mettre en cause, après tout, s'il n'avait pas repoussé son frère, à de nombreuses reprises, jamais ce dernier ne se serait éloigné d'eux et rester loin d'eux pendant ces vingt années. Frérin n'aurait pas eu besoin de craindre pour la perte d'innocence de son fils, comme cela avait été le cas pour Fili.

Rien que de repenser à ça, raviva cette discussion qu'il avait eue avec son jeune frère sur l'éducation de Fili, le prochain héritier. Dispute pour être plus précis.

__ Tu n'as pas le droit Thorin !_

__ Nous en avons déjà parlé Frérin et la décision est prise. Fin de la discussion !_

__ Mais par Mahal, Thorin, Fili n'est encore qu'un enfant ! Laisse demeurer innocent pendant quelques années encore et rester avec Kili, tu ne veux tout de même pas les séparer déjà ? Lui demanda inquiet Frérin tout en courant après son frère, ce dernier ayant pris la direction de la demeure de Dis dans les Ered Luin._

__ Arrête de dire de pareilles sottises Frérin ! Je ne vais pas les séparer, je vais seulement donner des leçons à Fili, il pourra toujours jouer avec Kili, ne t'en fais donc pas pour cela ! Lui fit remarquer Thorin._

__ Sauf qu'il ne sera plus le même quand tu commenceras à l'entrainer Thorin ! Tu vas le transformer en une parfaite copie de toi et Kili se sentira de côté !_

__ De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? Lui demanda Thorin n'en pouvant plus et se retournant vers son cadet, plongeant son propre regard bleu dans le sien._

__ Tu sais pertinemment de quoi je parle Thorin ! Quand nous étions à Erebor, tu ne m'as jamais pris de haut ou clamer haut et fort que ton opinion avait plus d'importance que la mienne parce que tu étais l'ainé ; lui fit savoir Frérin. Tu en veux au monde pour nous avoir abandonné ce jour-là mais toi, tu m'as abandonné Thorin. Malgré tout ce qui s'est passé, je suis toujours resté le même mais toi tu as changé, tu n'es plus le frère que j'aimais. Alors vas-y, je t'en prie ! Va détruire la relation fraternel de Fili et Kili comme ce que tu as fait pour la nôtre ; répliqua-t'il avant de s'éloigner de son frère, tout en le bousculant au passage et se dépêchant d'aller chez leur sœur, la prévenir de la décision que leur ainé avait pris concernant son premier fils._

Si Thorin avait fait plus attention à ça, compris que Frérin ne voulait pas d'un chef mais de retrouver son frère, peut être que beaucoup de chose aurait été différente. Comme celle de prendre en compte ces avis, chose qu'il avait faite après sa disparition. Thorin avait toujours veillé à ce que l'entrainement de Fili pour être le prochain héritier, n'écrase pas ou créer des possibles conflits entre eux et ce dernier avait été heureux de constater que leur lien n'avait fait que se renforcer au cours des années.

Si Kili aidait Fili dans certaines leçons diplomatiques ou autre, Fili, lui, veillait sur l'entrainement physique de Kili. Oh que oui, Fili et Kili étaient tous les deux si soudés qu'ils pouvaient agir tous les deux en symbiose sans avoir besoin de se faire des signes ou de se concerter, comme si par moment, ils n'avaient qu'un unique cerveau pour deux. Comme cet instant précis alors qu'ils s'amusaient à effrayer leur cousin, comme si s'amuser sur une attaque d'orque était drôle.

.oOo.

Ayant promis à Fili de l'affronter demain soir, ayant déjà des courbatures aux bras et surtout au jambe pour être rester trop longtemps assis sur son poney toute la journée, chose qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude, Bilbon avait été l'un des premiers à se coucher. Seulement, le fait qu'il se trouvait sous le ciel étoilée et plonger dans une aventure ne l'aidait nullement à s'endormir, comme le fait que le ronflement de Bombur derrière lui, qui se trouvait bien plus sonore que ceux de ces oncles, l'empêchait vraiment d'essayer de s'endormir.

Se redressant sur sa couche, tout en avisant le nain en question qui continuait de ronfler la bouche grande ouverte, aspirant des papillons de nuit qui tournait au-dessus de sa tête avant de les « recracher » quand il soufflait. Voyant qu'il ne pourrait pas se rendormir avant un bon moment, Bilbon préféra d'abord aller se dégourdir les jambes, tout en renfilant son manteau, avant de regagner le feu de camp et de tenir compagnie à ces deux cousins devant ce dernier, ou Fili fumait calmement sa pipe pendant que Kili semblait sculpter quelque chose dans un petit morceau de bois.

Passant devant Gandalf, fumant sa pipe sous son arbre, tout en lui souriant, Bilbon s'avança vers les poneys et alla rejoindre celle qu'on lui avait confiée pour ce voyage, tout en veillant à ne pas être regarder par les autres.

_ Ca va ma belle, t'est une bonne fille ; lui souria Bilbon tout en lui caressant le front avant de plonger sa main gauche dans la poche de son manteau pour en sortir une pomme qu'il tendit à la pouliche. Ce sera notre petit secret Myrtille, ne le dis à personne ? Lui demanda-t'il dans un murmure amuser, tout en lui souriant et continuant de la caresser.

Quand Bilbon vint à entendre un drôle de son dans la nuit, semblable à un sifflement rauque assé étrange, qu'il ne fut d'ailleurs pas le seul à entendre surtout quand il vit, derrière lui, Kili redresser la tête de ce qu'il était en train de faire.

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Lui demanda Bilbon, tout en désignant la vallée devant eux.

_ Des orques ! Déclara avec sérieux Kili tandis que Fili baissa sa pipe tout en avisant son frère, alors que Thorin s'était redressé de sa place.

_ Des orques ? Demanda Bilbon quelque peu inquiet en se rapprochant du feu de camp, tout en fixant l'horizon, se demandant bien ou pouvait être ces derniers comparé à eux, avant qu'une folle idée n'apparaisse dans sa tête. Amusant Kili, tu me fais marcher pas vrai ? Lui demanda-t'il tout en espérant que s'était bel et bien une blague.

_ Des égorgeurs, y en a des douzaines dans le coin ; confia Fili comme si de rien n'était. Les Terres Solitaires en sont infestés ; rajouta-t'il.

_ Ils attaquent au petit jour quand tout le monde est endormis ; lui confia Kili. Vite, sans un bruit, sans un cri. Les mares de sang ; fit-il savoir.

Alors que Bilbon se détourna de ces cousins et observa l'horizon dans la nuit, pour tenter de les voir, il ne vit nullement Kili tourner un regard vers Fili avant de pouffer avec lui. Mais leur blague fut de courte durée, quand quelqu'un vint les interrompre.

_ Vous trouvez ça drôle ? Leur demanda une voix autoritaire.

Se tournant vers celle-ci, Bilbon constata que Fili et Kili s'étaient bel et bien moquer de lui, leur voulant un petit peu alors que Thorin s'avançait pour les gronder.

_ Vous pensez qu'une attaque d'orque est une plaisanterie ?

_ On ne pensait pas à mal ; s'excusa Kili avant de se tourner vers Bilbon. Désolé Bili ; s'excusa-t'il ensuite à son encontre.

_ Non, vous ne pensiez pas. Vous ignoriez tout du monde ! Leur fit savoir Thorin en s'éloignant du camp et se plaçant à quelques mètres devant Gandalf, les mains croisées dans le dos et fixant la nuit noire.

_ Ne t'en fais pas mon gars ; rassura Balin à l'attention des garçons après s'être lever de sa couchette. Thorin a plus de raison qu'un autre de détester les orques ; leur avoua le vieux conseiller.

Pendant que Kili baissa la tête alors que Fili vrilla un regard sur son oncle, tandis que Bilbon s'installait devant le feu et porta son regard sur ce dernier.

_ Est-ce à cause de ce qui est arrivé à mon Père à Azanulbizar ? Lui demanda Bilbon voulant savoir.

_ L'une des raisons ; confia Balin. Après que le dragon est pris la Montagne Solitaire, nous avons fuis jusqu'au Montagne Bleu, puisque nous ne pouvions retourner dans la Moria, notre ennemi était déjà dans la place. Transportant avec nous nos femmes, nos enfants et nos vieillards, le Roi Thror décida que le moment venu, après une longue préparation, nous irons reconquérir l'ancien royaume des nains. Cela nous a pris près de vingt ans pour pouvoir rassembler nos hommes, comme de préparer le voyage à notre armée. C'est quelques jours avant le départ pour la Moria, qu'Alaric et ses frères ramenèrent Frérin parmis nous ; raconta-t'il.

« Il y eut ce soir-là, une grande fête pour fêter le retour de notre jeune Prince. Celui-ci refusa de dire où il était depuis tout ce temps passer et même ces trois nains, Alaric, Alrik et Alrim refusèrent d'avouer au Roi Thror, comme à Thrain et à Thorin ou ils étaient pendant ces vingt dernières années. Frérin a alors fait savoir qu'il n'était seulement revenu pour nous aider à reprendre la Moria et qu'il retournerait là où était sa véritable place. »

_ Maintenant je peux comprendre son vœux de revenir auprès de sa famille ; souria Balin à l'attention de Balin. Durant tout le voyage jusqu'à la Moria, ton Père est resté très distant avec nous, même s'il était heureux de nous revoir. Quand nous sommes arrivées au Porte Est de la Moria en franchissant la montagne, nous nous sommes retrouvés face aux légions d'orques qui habitaient dans la Moria, conduites par le plus ignoble de toute leur race, Azog le Profanateur. Le Grand Orque de Gundabad s'était juré d'éliminer la lignée de Durin ; leur rapporta-t'il.

A cette annonce, Bilbon ne put s'empêcher de frémir alors qu'il tourna son regard vers Thorin qui n'avait pas bougé de sa place.

_ Il commença par… décapiter leur Roi ; avoua Balin tristement, se remémorant cette scène alors que Bilbon s'était figer d'effroi à la façon dont son arrière-grand-père paternel avait été tué. Thrain, le père de Thorin devint fou de chagrin qu'il disparut, était-il prisonnier ou mort ? Nous n'en savons rien. Nous étions sans chef, vaincus et la mort nous guettait ; leur confia-t'il.

« Azog le Profanateur était en train de charger droit sur Thorin au prise avec des orques alors qu'il tentait d'aller vers l'orque pâle. C'est alors que Frérin est apparus de nulle part et à charger Azog, empêchant ce dernier de prendre en traitre son frère par d'ailleurs. Aider par Alrim, ils firent tous les deux face à l'orque pâle mais Azog les prit une fois encore en traitre, leur faisant croire qu'ils étaient parvenus à le fatiguer. Frérin et Alrim allèrent tous les deux l'abattre mais d'un revers de sa massue, il les envoya tous les deux volé dans les airs. »

_ Si Alrim mourut sur le coup, se fracassant la nuque en retombant sur un rocher, ce ne fut pas le cas de Frérin ; avoua tristement Balin, les larmes aux yeux en observant Bilbon. Ton Père est retombé droit sur une lance brisé qui s'est enfoncé dans son dos, au niveau de l'abdomen, qui ne l'a pas tué d'un coup. Frérin était en train d'agoniser quand Azog se dirigeait vers lui pour le tuer et c'est là, que je l'ai vus ; lui souria le vieux guerrier tout en portant un regard vers Thorin.

Regard que leur portèrent Fili et Kili, autant que Bilbon, les larmes dans les yeux, connaissant enfin de quelle façon son Père était tombé. Alaric et Alrik avaient toujours refusé de lui dire comment il avait été tué, lui disant simplement qu'il était tombé pour tenter de protéger la vie d'un nain à laquelle il tenait beaucoup.

Son Père avait donné sa vie pour celle de son frère.

_ Un jeune Prince nain affrontait l'orque pâle. Il se battait seul contre cet ennemi redoutable ; leur raconta le vieux guerrier. Sans armes et sans bouclier, il n'avait plus qu'une branche de chêne pour se protéger, terminant par attraper une épée naine derrière lui, Thorin parvint à trancher le membre gauche de l'orque pâle. Azog, le Profanateur comprit ce jour-là qu'il ne serait pas si aisé d'éliminer la lignée de Durin ; leur expliqua-t'il à l'encontre des trois plus jeune héritiers de Durin.

« Nos forces se rassemblèrent et repoussèrent les orques. Notre ennemi avait été vaincu. Mais il n'y eut ni festin, ni chant cette nuit-là. Nous étions accablés de chagrin devant la mort de tant des nôtres. Nous étions peu à avoir survécu. Les corps de Thror et de Frérin furent brûlés dignement comme celui de tous nos autres frères tomber au combat, nous n'avions pas le temps de les ramener tous chez nous. »

_ Et je me suis dit alors, il y en a un que je pourrais suivre. Il y en a un que je pourrais appeler Roi ; déclara solennellement Balin tournant son regard vers Thorin qui finit par se retourner vers lui.

Ce dernier croisant le regard de tous les nains de la Compagnie, tous avaient finis par s'éveiller devant le récit de Balin et tous observaient leur Roi, approuvant par leur geste les paroles du vieux guerrier.

_ L'orque pâle ? Demanda Bilbon à l'attention de Balin, après avoir essuyé ces yeux pour effacer ces larmes. Qu'est-il advenu de lui ?

_ Il a regagné furtivement le trou d'où il était sortis ; lui répondit Thorin alors qu'il partait regagner sa place. Cet être infâme est mort de ces blessures depuis longtemps ; le prévena-t'il.

Tandis que personne n'avisa le regard que Balin lança au magicien, bien que Bilbon le remarqua mais n'en parla point, préférant repartir s'installer dans sa couchette. Alors que tous finirent par retourner se coucher pendant que Gandalf montait la garde, personne ne virent sur la falaise voisine de la leur, à une centaine de mètres d'eux, cacher par les énormes pins, des ombres se cacher et les fixer, attendant sagement de recevoir les ordres.

* * *

><p><strong>Voila pour ce chapitre :)<strong>

**j'attend avec impatience de savoir ce que vous en penser =D**

**le chapitre 9 sera pour lundi avec la première grande discussion entre Thorin et Bilbon =D**

**bon week end à tous**

**biz**

**Sabrinabella**


	10. Chapitre 09 Première Discussion

**Bonsoir à tous =D**

**voilà j'ai décider de poster plus tôt ma suite au lieu de demain ;) je viens de revenir d'une séance de "La bataille des cinq armées" 3 deuxième fois que je le vois et 1er fois en vf toujours aussi bien ce film malgré la fin :')**

**en tout cas merci à mes habituer pour les reviews ;) voici donc, comme promis, la discussion entre Thorin/Bilbon =D ainsi qu'un petit plus ;)**

**j'espère qu'elle sera à votre gout ;)**

**voilà je n'ai plus qu'à vous dire **

**BONNE LECTURE**

**on se retrouve en bas**

**Sabrinabella**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 9 : Première discussion<strong>

Les jours qui suivirent le récit de Balin sur la bataille d'Azanulbizar et la découverte de Bilbon sur la façon de comment était mort son Père, le jeune Sacquet ne cessait de cauchemarder à la nuit tombé, voyant ce dernier lutter face à l'orque pâle et terminer par être balancer pour retomber sur cette lance briser.

Le jeune garçon ne désirait pas en parler, ne voulant pas apparaitre faible devant les yeux des autres, mais il sut, au regard que lui portaient Alaric et Alrik, tout comme Gandalf qu'il y avait quelque chose. Même Fili et Kili avaient remarqués que quelque chose n'allait pas quand Bilbon, après les récits et les histoires rapportées par Bofur et Dori, fixait l'horizon sans le voir, des cernes sous les yeux et une mine sombre, leur souriant d'une étrange façon quand ils lui demandaient s'il allait bien. Les rassurant, le jeune Sacquet se contenait de changer de sujet et de continuer de demander des récits, qu'il n'écoutait que d'une oreille, pas si attentif que quelques jours plus tôt.

Les deux jeunes frères avaient rapportés cela à ces deux oncles et leur avaient demandés leur avis, même au magicien pour savoir ce qui avait changé chez leur cousin. Est-ce que Bilbon commençait à avoir le mal du pays ? Sa maison lui manquait-il à ce point ? Si Alaric et Alrik avaient du mal à comprendre le renfermement de Bilbon par moment, Gandalf leur rappela que ces derniers n'avaient jamais rapportés au garçon de quelle manière son père était tombée ?

Comprenant cela, les deux frères ne purent s'empêcher de se traiter de tous les noms devant leur incompétence à comprendre cela, comme d'aller faire part à Balin, sans vouloir l'accuser de l'état de leur cambrioleur, que l'enfant n'avait jamais sus comment était tombé Frérin. Le vieux guerrier s'était empressé de s'excuser et avait souhaité aller parler à l'enfant mais Gandalf l'avait arrêté, disant que cela s'aurait bien mieux si cela venait de Thorin.

Bien évidemment Fili et Kili avaient voulus aller parler immédiatement à leur oncle pour qu'il puisse venir discuter avec Bilbon, comme il l'avait fait autrefois quand il avait rassuré les deux garçons après la mort de leur père au combat. Mais Alaric et Alrik avaient tous les deux refusés catégoriquement que Thorin lui parle de cela, à cause du fait que ce dernier avait rejeté autrefois Frérin, il ne ferait qu'envenimer les choses et causer plus de tort à l'enfant, que le rassurer sur la question.

Sauf que Balin leur avoua que s'était peut être l'une des meilleurs façons pour que Thorin fasse lui-même le deuil de son frère et commence à apprendre à connaitre le petit, terminant par appuyer ces dires que Frérin était mort dans les bras de son frère. Alaric et Alrik ne purent s'empêcher de frémir à ce constat car ces derniers avaient reçus l'ordre, après avoir donné leur Serment de Sang à Frérin, de quitter le champ de bataille pour retourner dans la Comté et veillé sur son fils, alors qu'il était toujours à l'agonie. Savoir alors que Thorin était parvenu à le rejoindre juste après avoir vaincu Azog et juste avant qu'il ne donne la charge finale des nains, que le jeune Prince avait donné son dernier souffle dans ces bras, juste sous les yeux de Balin et de son frère.

Frérin avait combattus la mort après son ordre donné et avait eu le temps de pouvoir dire adieu à son ainé avant qu'il ne rejoigne ces ancêtres auprès de Mahal.

Fili et Kili avaient aussi approuver le choix de Gandalf et de Balin informant les deux nains, que s'était grâce à Thorin, qu'eux-mêmes, plus jeunes, ne faisaient plus de cauchemard s'imaginant la mort de leur père de toutes les façons les plus atroces possible chaque fois qu'ils s'endormaient. Donnant le change aux deux garçons, Alaric et Alrik les laissèrent Fili et Kili informer Thorin de la situation, en espérant que ce dernier ne viendrait pas à faire souffrir plus l'enfant qu'il ne l'était déjà.

.oOo.

Depuis que Balin avait rapporté les évènements qui s'étaient écoulés lors de la Bataille au Porte de la Moria, cela avait sans conteste rappelé à Thorin, tout ce qu'il avait perdu ce jour-là. Son grand-père tué par l'orque pâle. Son père disparut. Et son jeune frère mort dans ces bras alors qu'il avait tenté de stopper Azog de l'abattre par derrière.

Il revoyait encore le sourire de son frère malgré la souffrance qui tirait les traits de son visage, le sang perlant de sa bouche et les larmes qui brillaient dans ces yeux. Frérin n'avait pas eu honte de lui dire qu'il avait peur de mourir mais qu'il ne voulait pas partir tout seul. Thorin lui avait promis de demeurer à ces côtés, se fichant complètement du combat qui continuait autour de lui, protéger par Balin et Dwalin qui veillaient à éloigner tout orque qui voudraient s'approcher de lui, pendant qu'il disait adieu à son frère.

A l'agonie, Frérin avait voulus lui avouer quelque chose. Ce que son jeune frère lui a promis de lui révéler s'ils sortaient vivant de cette bataille quelques minutes avant la charge donner par le Roi Thror. Avec le contrat que Thorin savait par Gandalf qu'il avait signé durant la jeunesse de l'enfant, à présent, Thorin comprenait que Frérin avait essayé de lui dire pour son fils… Non. Frérin aurait pu lui dire quelque chose d'autres, après tout, le magicien le lui avait donné la raison pour laquelle son frère n'avait jamais leur dire pour l'existence de son fils.

Il craignait que l'on détruise la partie hobbite de lui et ne le transforme en un nain robuste et un redoutable guerrier. C'est ce qu'il avait bien plus craint. Resserrant sa poigne autour de la chaine qu'il portait autour du cou, Thorin revena à lui quand des galops se rapprocha de lui, et qu'il finit par croiser les regards inquiets de ces deux neveux.

C'était bien la première fois que Thorin voyait Fili et Kili avec de tels regards, la dernière fois qu'ils avaient eu ces yeux, s'était durant leur jeunesse, juste après avoir perdu leur père.

_ Fili ! Kili ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

_ Mon oncle, il faut absolument que tu parles à Bili !

_ Et pourquoi cela Kili ? Lui demanda Thorin s'étant quelque peu renfermer en comprenant la raison de l'inquiétude de ces neveux.

Qu'est-ce qu'avait fait ce cambrioleur par Mahal ?

_ Il ne va pas bien Thorin ajouta Fili. Gandalf nous a avouer que jamais, Alaric et Alrik n'avaient mentionnés la façon par laquelle oncle Frérin est tombé à Bili, il ne l'a appris qu'avec Balin quand il a mentionné Azanulbizar lui fit-il savoir.

_ Et que voulez-vous que j'y fasse si ces deux idiots ne le lui ont jamais dit ?

_ Bili doit en faire des cauchemars fit remarquer Kili. Tu pourrais lui parler comme tu l'as fait avec nous quand nous avions appris pour notre père. Tu es le dernier avec qui oncle Frérin est mort, peut-être voudrait-il savoir qu'il n'a pas souffert ? N'importe quoi pour l'empêcher de sombrer, tu pourrais le faire ? Lui demanda-t'il plein d'espérance.

_ Et Alaric et Alrik ? Ce sont eux ces oncles !

_ Ce sont ces oncles de cœur Thorin, nous sommes sa famille ! Répliqua Fili. C'est à toi de veiller sur lui et de le protéger, tu dois bien le faire pour la mémoire de Frérin. Si les rôles avaient été inversés, n'aurais-tu pas voulus que Frérin prenne soin de ton enfant ?

_ Allez Thorin ! Bili est vraiment quelqu'un de gentil et un des meilleurs cousins que je n'ai jamais eu…

_ C'est notre seul cousin proche fit remarquer Fili, le sourire aux lèvres à l'attention de son frère parce qu'ils avaient beaucoup de cousins au second degré et troisième degré.

_ Oui, bon tu m'as compris répliqua Kili à l'encontre de son ainé avant de river son attention vers son oncle. Thorin, Bili ne pourra jamais nous aider dans un tel état, il se fera tuer à la première attaque lui fit-il remarquer.

_ Même lors de nos entrainements, je me dois de retenir mes coups parce que je sais pertinemment qu'il n'est pas à fond dedans fit savoir Fili.

Prenant une profonde inspiration, Thorin riva son regard dans ceux de ces neveux et quand il les vit lui faire leurs yeux de chien battus, il sut qu'il avait perdu. Il ne pouvait jamais résister à ces yeux-là, surtout venant de Fili et Kili !

_ D'accord ! Je vais lui parler !

Remerciant chaleureusement leur oncle, Fili et Kili montrèrent leurs pouces derrière eux à l'encontre de Gandalf et des nains mis dans la confidence, et ces derniers hochèrent de la tête, pressant le pas à leurs montures pour avancer et en faire de même avec les autres, laissant ainsi Bilbon en retrait. Celui-ci ne remarqua rien, son regard fixant un point vide dans l'horizon, Thorin fit ralentir son propre poney laissant les autres le dépasser, attendant que celui du cambrioleur l'atteigne pour faire avancer sa monture au même rythme que ce dernier.

Ignorant comment débuter la conversation, Thorin décida d'abord de faire savoir au fils de son frère qu'il était là, ce dernier n'ayant toujours pas réagis.

_ Quelle est la raison de cet air maussade Mr Sacquet ?

Se tournant vers ce dernier, Bilbon sursauta légèrement quand il reconnut Thorin chevauchant à ces côtés, avant de chercher les autres des yeux pour ainsi trouver ces derniers plus loin devant eux. Tout en gardant leur regard diriger vers l'avant, même s'il pouvait voir Fili et Kili tourner leur regard vers eux avant de se reconcentrer sur la route. Il n'avait pas besoin d'être intelligent, pour reconnaitre un traquenard quand il en voyait un.

Et le traquenard consistait à le laisser seul avec Thorin, cet oncle qui, depuis le début de ce voyage, conservait ces distances avec lui.

_ Comme si cela pouvait vous intéressez réellement. Lequel de mes oncles aient venus vous demandez de me parler ? Lui demanda Bilbon de but en blanc, ne souhaitant pas lui parler si ce dernier était venu vers lui, pousser par les autres.

_ Aucun des deux. Ils ne voulaient pas que je vous parle avoua Thorin, fixant le dos des deux nains en question. C'est Fili et Kili qui m'ont demandés de vous parler, ils pensent comme Balin et Gandalf que je suis le mieux placer pour parler de cela avec vous fit-il savoir.

_ Et de quoi donc voulez-vous parlez avec moi ?

_ De Frérin.

Le nom véritable de son père fit réagir Bilbon qui fixa un bref instant Thorin avant de s'en détourner et de prendre, lui aussi, à son tour, une profonde inspiration.

_ Je ne crois pas que vous souhaitez parler avec moi de mon père, puisque je sais pertinemment que vous nous en voulez à moi et à ma mère de l'avoir garder loin des vôtres fit connaitre Bilbon, notant parfaitement la surprise de Thorin dans ces yeux. Je ne suis pas aussi stupide ou incapable de penser par moi-même que vous le pensez, vous vous êtes déjà forger une opinion sur moi et je n'ai pas l'intention de le changer si vous ne souhaitez pas me connaitre par vous-même ; continua-t'il de faire savoir à son attention.

A ces mots, Thorin ne put s'empêcher de se rappeler à Frérin. Bien qu'il n'ait rien dans le physique qui lui rappelait son frère, hormis ces yeux bleu, il ne pouvait réfuter que son parler et ses répliques étaient bel et bien celle de Frérin. Lui aussi refusait de vous parler si vous veniez lui adressés la parole parce que vous avez été envoyés par quelqu'un pour discuter, ou avec quelqu'un qui ait déjà forgé son opinion sur lui et refusait d'accepter ces dires.

Sur ce point-là, l'héritier du trône d'Erebor ne pouvait contredire qu'il s'agissait bien du fils de Frérin. Aussi têtu que lui.

_ Frérin est mort dans mes bras annonça simplement Thorin, ne voyant pas ce qu'il pourrait répliquer au dire du garçon à son encontre, que cette dure vérité.

Quand Bilbon comprit l'annonce que venait de lui avouer son oncle et qu'il riva un regard incompréhensible vers lui, Thorin dut lui préciser ces dires.

_ Après avoir blessé Azog, j'ai rejoint Frérin lui déclara-t'il. Balin et Dwalin ont veillés sur nous pendant que je lui faisais mes adieux. J'ai essayé de lui retirer cette lance mais il m'en a empêché, me disant qu'il était trop tard pour lui déjà, il m'a avoué sans honte qu'il avait peur de mourir. Il m'a fait promettre de gagner le combat coute que coute, et de survivre par n'importe quelle moyen pour veiller sur mes neveux. Maintenant quand j'y pense, il m'avait avoué indirectement ta présence mais je croyais qu'il ne me parlait que de Fili et Kili, il est mort dans mes bras, en tentant de me dire quelque chose. Il n'a pas souffert lui promit-il en rajoutant le point le plus important dans sa déclaration.

_ Vous mentez lui fit remarquer Bilbon d'une voix cassante. Je suis moi-même guérisseur par ma mère qui m'a appris tout ce que je sais aujourd'hui et par Alaric et Alrik aussi, je sais qu'une lance enfoncer dans le torse, ne recevant aucun soins dans les minutes qui suivent, est mortelle et extrêmement douloureuse selon l'angle et quels organes ont été touchés. Sans compté qu'il a agonis pendant plusieurs dizaines de minutes sans doute annonça-t'il avec douleur.

_ Qu'est ce qui te fait dire cela ?

_ Le simple fait qu'après être tombé sur cette lance, Alaric et Alrik ont mis du temps à le rejoindre lui indiqua Bilbon. Le temps que mon Père leur demande de promettre de veiller sur moi, tout en sachant qu'ils ont dus essayer de faire quelque chose mais qu'il les a obliger à partir ensuite. Vous les pensiez tous les deux morts comme Alrim, donc aucun de vous ne les as vus discuter avec mon Père ou entendre leur parole, donc vous deviez être loin de lui. Si on compte aussi les adieux qu'il vous a fait, mon Père a tenu au moins pendant une dizaine de minutes avant de succomber à la douleur avoua-t'il sur les dernières « longues » minutes de vie que son Père avait eu, agonisant sur le champ de bataille.

_ Il souriait.

_ Pardon ?

_ Frérin, ton Père, n'a pas un seul instant cessé de sourire lui avoua Thorin, employant le terme de « père » pour qualifier son frère par rapport au garçon. Malgré la souffrance qu'il éprouvait, il n'a pas arrêté de me sourire, s'était bien mon petit frère. Chaque fois qu'il avait mal étant petit, il ne m'a jamais laissé montrer sa douleur, il me souriait pour me rassurer. Votre Père était un grand guerrier, n'en doutez pas une seule seconde ?

_ Je sais. J'aurais seulement voulus qu'il puisse rentrer à la maison annonça Bilbon sur ce qu'il aurait voulus. Après avoir appris sa mort et ne pas l'avoir accepté d'abord, j'ai attendus son retour les jours suivants. Je ne cessais de guetter l'horizon, espérant toujours qu'il se montrerait et qu'il me dirait que tout irait bien. J'ai cessé d'y croire ou le jour où ma Mère est partie elle-aussi, emporter par la maladie qui s'était abattus sur la Comté durant un hiver glacial alors qu'elle tentait de sauver le plus de malade possible. Quand on l'a enterré, j'ai demandé qu'on inscrive le nom de mon Père sur la pierre tombale et qu'on dépose des vêtements à lui avec elle dans son cercueil. Je voulais qu'ils puissent rester ensemble malgré l'absence du corps de mon Père lui avoua-t'il sur les mois qui avaient suivis la mort de son papa et celle de sa maman l'année suivante.

_ Votre Père, comme le mien et mon grand-père ont été vengés lui promit Thorin.

_ Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire qu'il est mort ? Azog ? Lui demanda Bilbon se tournant vers lui.

_ Parce qu'il l'est !

_ Est-ce que vous avez vus son corps ? Lui demanda le jeune Sacquet. Quiconque peut survivre à un membre trancher si la blessure est traité à temps lui fit-il savoir.

_ Tout simplement parce que les orques, contrairement à nous, ne possèdent pas de guérisseurs aussi compétent l'informa Thorin. Tout orque faible ou estropier ne leur serve à rien, ils s'en débarrassent tout simplement. Les orques et autres créatures immondes de ce monde n'ont pas la compassion que nous portons à nos blessés le prévint-il sûr de lui.

Ne préférant pas lui dire le regard qu'il avait remarqué se lancer Gandalf et Balin quelques jours plus tôt, après son annonce de la mort d'Azog de ces blessures, Bilbon se reconcentra sur la route, ne sachant pas quoi dire d'autre pour poursuivre la conversation. Mais d'un autre côté, le jeune nain-hobbit savait pertinemment que Thorin l'avait pris sur cette quête à cause de la menace qui plane au-dessus de sa tête sinon, il l'aurait laissé à la Comté avec le fait qu'il n'était pas encore majeur pour les hobbits. Ce n'était nullement parce qu'il désirait le connaitre ou qu'il s'inquiétait pour lui, il n'était pas aussi bête à ce propos.

Alors que Bilbon s'était plongé dans un silence pesant, Thorin ignorait complètement quoi faire en cet instant précis. Il pourrait tout simplement regagner sa place dans le convoi, ce qui approuverait les propos que le petit lui avait tenu plus tôt, celle qui ne voulait nullement le connaitre. Sauf que, parler de ce qui s'était passé à Azanulbizar avec le fils de son frère avait semblé alléger le poids qu'il portait depuis, celui d'être le seul survivant de sa famille qui était partis pour le combat.

La culpabilité d'être l'unique survivant des ainés des fils de Durin avait toujours pesé sur lui et son cœur, celle-ci ne s'étant adoucis qu'en se trouvant en présence de sa sœur et de ces deux fils, la prochaine génération des fils de Durin, en qui Thorin plaçait de grand espoir. Mais la culpabilité n'avait pu s'empêcher de s'alourdir durant ces dernières décennies, celle de devoir diriger seul le peuple exilé d'Erebor dans les Ered Luin, sauf qu'en cet instant précis, rien de tout cela n'écrasait la conscience de Thorin.

Il se sentait bien, étrangement bien. Un sentiment qu'il n'avait ressentis qu'auprès des siens ou plus précisément quand Frérin était avec lui, n'importe les évènements qui arrivaient et même malgré les quelques années de conflits entre eux avant sa disparition. Son frère avait toujours été avec lui.

Thorin avait cette impression que s'était le cas, aujourd'hui, que Frérin était là, à ces côtés par l'intermédiaire de son fils. Après tout, qu'est-ce que Thorin risquait d'apprendre à connaitre l'enfant que son frère avait amené à la vie ? S'il venait à récupérer Erebor et que l'enfant les y aidait, il pourrait choisir de demeurer avec eux ou alors retourner vivre dans la Comté, s'il le souhaitait, se serait sa propre décision et Thorin ne s'y opposerait pas.

_ Quand nous étions enfant à Erebor, durant nos séances de jeux, Frérin était extrêmement malin pour passer inaperçus et rester cacher de moi pendant plusieurs heures débuta Thorin sur une anecdote de son enfance à lui et à son frère. Ni moi, ni Dis, nous ne parvenions à le trouver mais quand c'était à son tour de nous chercher, il parvenait toujours à miser juste et à nous débusquer lui rapporta-t'il, n'ayant pas besoin de regarder ce dernier qu'il savait que Bilbon le regardait choquer et étonner.

_ Tous les samedis et quand il avait le temps, Papa jouait avec moi à cache-cache raconta Bilbon, se disant que si Thorin prenait le temps de lui rapporter une anecdote, autant que lui aussi joue le jeu. Par moment il pouvait me trouver et d'autre fois non, alors que moi, je parvenais toujours à savoir où il était caché. Il ne cessait de dire que j'étais comme lui quand il était petit, que lui aussi se rappelait que pendant ces parties de cache-cache, il arrivait toujours à trouver son frère lui avoua-t'il.

Et leur discussion, se racontant des anecdotes passer avec Frérin, dura jusqu'au soir quand ils vinrent à se poser pour la nuit, plaçant le camp et Bilbon alla directement chercher Fili pour lui proposer de croiser le fer avec lui. Ce que l'héritier de Durin blond accepta sans hésitation et se plaçant à quelques mètres, dégainèrent tous les deux leurs épées et se chargèrent sans aucune incertitude, sous le regard des autres qui prodiguaient des conseils autant à l'ainé qu'au plus jeune.

.oOo.

Quelques jours plus tard après la première discussion entre Thorin et Bilbon, l'oncle et le neveu continuaient, dès qu'ils en avaient le temps et pas accaparer par les autres de la Compagnie, de s'apprendre mutuellement par le biais des souvenirs qu'ils gardaient de Frérin. Discussion qui était rejoint par Fili et Kili, qui, eux aussi, mentionnaient les souvenirs qu'ils avaient avec le frère de Thorin quand ils étaient plus jeune et les quelques jours ou ils avaient été dans les Ered Luin, durant son retour avant le départ de l'armée pour la Moria.

Poursuivant leur voyage sur la Route de l'Est, la Compagnie s'étaient retrouvés à avancer en pleine forêt sous une pluie battante qui tombait déjà depuis plusieurs heures, les trempant tous jusqu'aux os pour certains. Alors que Bilbon remerciait la prévenance qu'avait eue sa Mère en réparant le manteau de son Père d'y avoir ajouté un capuchon comme de l'avoir renforcé en cuir et en velours, celle-ci pouvant résister à la pluie comme maintenant la chaleur autour de lui.

_ Dîtes Monsieur Gandalf, ne pouvez-vous rien faire pour ce déluge ? L'appela Dori tout en désignant la pluie qui ne cessait de s'abattre sur eux.

_ Il pleut, Maitre Dori lui fit remarquer Gandalf. Et il continuera de pleuvoir jusqu'à ce que la pluie cesse. Si vous souhaitez changer le temps, il vous faut trouver un autre magicien leur fit-il savoir.

_ Il y en a d'autre ? Lui demanda Kili.

_ De quoi ? Lui demanda Gandalf ne comprenant pas de quoi parlait l'un des plus jeunes nains de la Compagnie.

_ Il veut parler des magiciens, Gandalf ! L'informa Bilbon en ayant parfaitement saisis la question posée par son cousin. Il veut savoir s'ils sont nombreux rajouta-t'il, puisque lui, connaissait déjà la réponse pour l'avoir posé il y a des dizaines d'années déjà.

_ Nous sommes cinq les instruisit le magicien. Le plus grand de notre Ordre est Saroumane le Blanc. Ensuite, il y a les deux Mages Bleu. Je ne sais plus du tout comment il s'appelle ? Annonça-t'il.

_ Depuis que je lui demande, Gandalf les a toujours oublié fit connaitre Bilbon à ces cousins, faisant rire ces derniers, pendant que ces deux oncles souriaient amuser alors que le magicien lança un regard à son encontre.

_ Et qui est le cinquième ? Lui demanda curieux Fili, ayant compté sur ces doigts pour savoir qu'il en manquait sur l'ordre qu'il avait donné.

_ Ah, le cinquième s'est Radagast le Brun rapporta Gandalf en souriant à l'évocation de son camarade.

_ C'est un grand magicien ou est-il plutôt comme vous ? Demanda curieux Kili alors que cela entraina une crise de fou rire de Bilbon qui essaya d'arrêter quand Gandalf lui jeta un autre coup d'œil.

_ Je dirais que c'est un grand magicien, à sa manière. C'est un être doux qui préfère la compagnie des animaux à toute autre leur rapporta Gandalf. Il surveille sans relâches les vastes étendus de forêt très loin à l'Est, ce qui est une excellente chose car le mal essayera toujours de mettre un pied dans ce monde leur expliqua-t'il sur le rôle que tenait ce dernier.

_ Dîtes-moi Gandalf, quand nous aurons finis cette quête, est ce que vous pourrez me le présentez ? Lui demanda curieux Bilbon, souhaitant ardemment faire la connaissance de ce dernier, qui parmis tous les autres magiciens lui semblaient être le plus facile à aborder.

_ Bien sur Bilbon accepta Gandalf à l'encontre de son jeune protégé. Chargeons-nous d'abord d'Erebor et du dragon, et je vous emmènerais voir Radagast dès que toute cette histoire sera finis ; lui promit-il.

.oOo.

Ayant dépassé les limites de Bree et s'avançant dans les collines verdoyantes, alors que les jours de pluie avait cessé pour un soleil clément et un ciel bleu, la Compagnie continuèrent leur route jusqu'à finir par approcher des ruines bruler d'une ancienne maison parmis les rochers et recouvert par la végétation vers lequel Thorin fit avancer son poney. Tournant ensuite sa monture vers ces camarades, il donna le signal de l'arrêt.

_ On va passer la nuit ici leur annonça-t'il. Kili, Fili, Bilbon, occupez-vous des poneys et surtout rester prêt d'eux ! Leur fit-il savoir alors que les trois jeunes hochèrent de la tête et descendirent de leur propre monture.

Alors que Bilbon posa les pieds à terre, il vit Gandalf s'avancer parmis les ruines et observer ce qui restait de l'ancienne maison qui s'était dressé ici.

_ Un fermier et sa famille vivaient ici remarqua-t'il en avisant les fondations et les poutres qui tenaient encore la charpente.

_ Oin, Gloin, faîtes nous un feu continua Thorin en donnant des ordres et répartissant les tâches parmis les nains.

_ Je crois qu'il serait plus sage de se remettre en route informa Gandalf se tournant vers Thorin qui se rapprochait de lui. Nous pourrions aller jusqu'à la Vallée Cachée lui proposa-t'il.

_ Je vous l'ais déjà dis, je ne m'approcherais pas de cet endroit lui fit savoir Thorin tout en entrant dans les ruines de la maison.

_ Pourquoi ? Les elfes nous aideraient, nous aurions à manger, un lit, des conseils informa Gandalf.

_ Je n'ai que faire de leur conseil ! Déclara hargneusement Thorin.

_ Nous avons une carte que nous ne pouvons pas lire lui rappela le magicien. Le Seigneur Elrond peut nous aider lui annonça-t'il.

_ Vraiment ? Lui demanda le Roi nain. Un dragon attaque Erebor, quel aide avons-nous reçus des elfes ? Des orques pillent la Moria, profanent nos salles sacrées. Les elfes regardent et ne font rien. Et je devrais aller voir cela même qui on trahit mon grand-père ? Qui on trahit mon père ? Lui demanda Thorin.

_ Vous n'êtes ni l'un ni l'autre lui fit remarquer Gandalf à ce sujet. Je ne vous ais pas donné cette carte et cette clé pour que vous ressassiez le passé lui fit-il savoir.

_ J'ignorais qu'elle vous appartenait répliqua Thorin à son encontre.

Fixant une dernière fois Thorin, se rendant compte qu'il ne pourrait rien faire pour le faire changer d'avis, Gandalf secoua la tête de gauche à droite, avant de se détourner du Roi nain et de quitter les ruines de la ferme. Se dirigeant vers la Compagnie alors que tous le virent, surtout Bilbon en premier alors qu'il était venu se charger de la monture de Balin.

_ Tout va bien ? Lui demanda Bilbon quand il vit ce dernier passer devant lui, ne l'écoutant pas. Gandalf ou allez-vous ? Lui demanda-t'il inquiet de sa réaction.

_ Recherchez la compagnie de la seule personne ici qui est la tête sur les épaules !

_ Et qui est-ce ? Lui demanda Bilbon inquiet.

_ Moi mon cher Bilbon ! Répliqua le magicien à son encontre. J'ai eu assé affaire au nain pour aujourd'hui ! Fit-il remarquer.

_ Merci pour nous Gandalf ! Répliqua Alrik en ayant entendus sa remarque alors qu'il se reçut un coup d'Alaric qui fusilla son frère avant de courir après le magicien pour tenter de lui parler.

_ Dépêches-toi Bombur, on a faim ! Lui fit savoir Thorin alors que tous les regards passaient de lui au magicien qu'Alaric était parvenu à stopper à plusieurs vingtaines de mètres plus bas.

_ Qu'est ce qui s'est passé Thorin ? Lui demanda inquiet Bilbon en se rapprochant de lui.

_ Occupes-toi des poneys avec Fili et Kili ! Lui ordonna-t'il tout en s'éloignant de son neveu, tandis qu'il partit faire un tour dans les parages.

_ Qu'est-ce que les fils de Durin on sale caractère râla Alrik en se rapprochant de son neveu et du vieux guerrier. Pas toi évidemment gamin rajouta-t'il pour ne pas offenser le petit.

_ Est-ce qu'il va revenir ? Leur demanda Bilbon inquiet, autant à Balin qu'à Alrik, ces derniers n'ayant pas les réponses à sa question, quand ils virent Alaric laisser Gandalf partir et revenir vers le camp.

_ Alors Alaric ? Ou va Gandalf ? Lui demanda son frère.

_ Faire un tour déclara-t'il simplement à l'encontre de son jeune frère, de son neveu et du vieux guerrier. Il va revenir ! Rejoins les garçons, Bilbon et occupez-vous des poneys avant que Thorin ne vienne te le redemander lui demanda-t'il en poussant le garçon vers les deux frères avec le poney de Balin, pour qu'ils aillent les placer dans un coin.

Obéissant à son oncle, Bilbon alla rejoindre ces cousins en train de se charger d'aller placer les poneys sous les couvercles des arbres de la forêt qui s'étendait à côté d'eux, les plaçant assé proche et là où ils y avaient assés d'herbe pour qu'il puisse brouter tranquillement, les mettant juste à côté du vieux puits de la ferme.

Quelques heures après, alors que les trois garçons discutaient tout en veillant sur tous les poneys alors que la nuit vint à croitre, les gargouillements des estomacs de Fili et Kili firent rire Bilbon qui décida d'aller chercher leurs gamelles pour le diner. Arrivant d'ailleurs au campement alors que tous paraissaient plonger dans leurs occupations alors que Bofur remettait à tous une gamelle de ragout, Bilbon informa qu'il était venu pour amener leur repas à ces cousins.

Mais quand Alaric et Alrik le virent, le premier l'attrapa en lui demandant de venir manger avec eux alors que le deuxième se chargea de ramener à manger pour Fili et Kili. Quand Bilbon protesta, ce dernier se figea quand il vit le regard que lui lança Alaric, celui où il devait obéir sans poser de question. Comprenant qu'il n'avait pas vraiment le choix, le jeune Sacquet suivit le plus vieux de ces oncles pendant que le deuxième finit par les rejoindre après avoir apporté les plats aux deux cousins, et demeurant tous les trois, quelques peu éloignés des autres, ce qui les intrigua bien qu'ils ne firent rien, tandis que Thorin porta un regard sur eux, Bilbon fixa ces deux oncles attendant qu'ils lui disent ce qui se passait.

_ Qu'est ce qui se passe au juste ? Leur demanda-t'il en voyant qu'ils n'avaient l'intention de ne rien lui dire alors qu'il mangeait lui aussi son ragout.

_ Comme tu le sais exactement, dans deux jours, tu atteindras ta majorité lui rappela Alaric, tout en touillant son ragout avec sa cuillère.

_ Exact, j'aurais enfin trente-trois ans, et alors ? Quel est le problème ? Leur demanda Bilbon ne comprenant pas exactement ce que lui voulaient ces oncles et quel rapport cela avait avec son anniversaire.

_ Si Gandalf nous avait pas mêlé à cette quête et que celle-ci n'aviez jamais eu lieu, tu dois savoir, comme l'avait stipulé ton Père dans un contrat, nous avions comme obligation de t'emmener rencontrer sa famille à tes trente-trois ans lui raconta Alaric.

_ Nous avions même commencés tous les préparatifs du voyage pour aller aux Ered Luin mais Gandalf nous a devancés en les amenant répliqua Alrik à ce propos.

_ Et alors ? Quel est le problème ? Leur demanda Bilbon, ne voyant pas le gêne, surtout quand les regards inquiet que s'échangèrent ces oncles avant de se reconcentrer sur lui.

_ Il existe une raison précise pour laquelle Frérin avait peur de te présenter au sien lui expliqua Alaric. Cela n'a rien avoir avec ta partie hobbit, d'un côté sa compte dans la balance, mais la principale raison se rapporte à un ancien secret que tu portes en toi lui fit-il savoir.

_ Quel ancien secret ? Leur demanda Bilbon ne comprenant pas.

_ C'est encore trop risquer de te le dire pour l'instant Bilbon, mais… tu dois comprendre que beaucoup de chose changera quand ils finiront par le savoir lui rapporta Alrik tout en désignant les nains dans son dos, qui dînait autour du feu de camp.

_ En bonne ou mauvaise chose ? Leur demanda le jeune Sacquet inquiet.

_ Cela dépendra de quel façon on se place mais quand le secret sera dévoilé, tu dois comprendre Bilbon que ta vie sera bien plus menacer que la nôtre. Même comparer à celle de Thorin ou de Fili et de Kili, tu le seras la première cible de nos ennemis l'informa Alrik.

_ Je ne comprends pas !

_ Tu seras tout d'ici deux jours mais d'ici là, tu ne dois pas te laver devant eux ou te changer ? Lui demanda Alaric.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Parce que le secret repose sur une marque que tu portes dans le dos l'avertit Alaric tout en lui désignant son dos en question. Tu ne peux la voir mais tous les nains qui l'apercevront, connais sa signification et tu seras en danger. Fais-nous confiance ? Tu seras tout le moment venus lui promit-il.

_ C'est très important que tu nous fasses confiance sur ce coup-là gamin, d'accord ? Lui demanda Alrik appuyant les dire de son frère.

_ D'accord accepta Bilbon même s'il ne comprenait pas, il savait que tout ce que ces oncles avaient fait jusqu'à présent s'était de le protéger des dangers.

Le jeune Sacquet pouvait bien patienter encore deux jours avant de connaitre ce terrible secret qui inquiétait autant ces deux oncles. Après tout, qu'est ce qui pouvait être plus important qu'être un héritier de Durin pour qu'on le prenne comme principale cible ?

Dès qu'il finit sa gamelle, il alla la remettre à Bofur qui continuait de resservir certains des nains alors qu'il ne put s'empêcher de fixer les horizons.

_ Ça fait longtemps qu'il est parti ne put-il s'empêcher de remarquer en remettant l'écuelle au nain.

_ Qui ? Lui demanda Bofur, acceptant son bol et se mettant à remettre une bonne parcelle de ragout.

_ Gandalf ! Il ne demeure jamais loin très longtemps fit savoir Bilbon.

_C'est un magicien, il fait ce qu'il veut le rassura-t'il avant de lui tendre le bol remplis. Tiens gamin, sois gentil de rapporter ça au gars, ça vous en fera un peu plus pour vous trois lui donna Bofur, tout en lui faisant un clin d'œil avant de se tourner vers son cousin Bombur qui était en train de se resservir. Arrête, tu en as eu plein ! Le réprimanda-t'il en lui arrachant la cuillère des mains.

Rejoignant ces derniers, Bilbon finit par les trouver debout en train de veiller sur les poneys, prêt à leur mettre une parcelle de ragout de sa gamelle à la leur quand il remarqua leur regard. Bien trop concentré et trop sérieux, contrairement au visage et sourire enjouer qu'ils avaient avant qu'il ne les quitte pour chercher le repas.

_ Qu'est ce qui passe ?

_ Nous devons surveiller les poneys l'informa Kili.

_ Seulement nous avons un… léger problème continua Fili en rivant son attention sur son cousin avant de reporter son regard sur leurs montures.

_ Nous en avions 18… débuta Kili.

_ Et maintenant nous en avons 16 finit Fili sur le réel problème.

_ Ou sont passés les deux manquants alors ? Leur demanda Bilbon, se mettant lui aussi a compté les poneys devant eux.

Ne lui répondant pas, les deux frères refirent une fois encore le tour des poneys pour les recompter et voir qui de leurs montures étaient manquantes.

_ Daisy et Bungo ont disparus annonça Kili sur les deux poneys manquant à l'appel alors que Bilbon le suivit avec sa gamelle, pendant qu'ils s'approchèrent de l'endroit où avait été attaché les deux animaux.

_ C'est ennuyeux. Très ennuyeux. Prévenons-nous Thorin ? Leur demanda Bilbon en observant ces deux cousins se tenir face aux deux arbres à terre, autour desquelles les deux poneys avaient été mis.

_ Euh, non ! Ça va l'inquiété lui fit savoir Fili.

_ Parce que lorsqu'il va se rendre compte demain qu'il en manque deux, il ne sera pas inquiet peut être ? Lui demanda Bilbon interloquer sur la possible colère que leur oncle risquait d'avoir.

_ En tant que cambrioleur, tu pourrais étudier la question ? L'invita Fili tout en lui désignant les scènes de crime pour qu'il leur donne son avis sur la question.

_ Oh, je… Quelque chose de… gros a déraciné ces arbres proposa Bilbon en rejoignant Fili auprès de l'un des arbres déraciner.

_ C'est ce que nous pensions approuva Kili devant les dires de son cousin.

_ Quelque chose de gros et… de potentiellement très dangereux continua inquiet Bilbon quand il constata que les arbres en question n'étaient pas de première jeunesse.

Ces derniers devaient être vieux de plusieurs décennies, voire de centaine d'année pour que la « chose » qui avait fait cela et prit les poneys, soit parvenu à les arracher au sol et les mettre à terre, sans que les deux frères ne s'en rendent compte. Cela devait avoir fait un sacré boucan pour qu'ils ne se rendent compte de rien.

_ Vous ne les avez pas surveillés pas vrai ? C'est pour ça que vous ne voulez pas que Thorin le sache parce qu'il aurait compris que vous n'étiez pas à votre poste finit par comprendre Bilbon sur la véritable raison de la disparition des poneys.

_ Nous étions…

_ Eh ! Il y a une lumière informa à voix basse Fili, interrompant l'excuse que Kili était en train de donner à leur cousin, se baissant tout en fixant un point à travers le feuillage des arbres autour d'eux. Venez ? Les encouragea-t'il à le suivre alors qui les mena auprès d'un tronc coucher sur le sol avant d'attraper Bilbon et de le plaquer derrière : Baissez-vous ! Leur ordonna-t'il.

Fixant la lueur qu'il pouvait apercevoir à plusieurs vingtaines de mètres devant eux à travers les fourrer des arbres, ils entendirent un éternuement et un rire guttural.

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Leur demanda Bilbon, ne connaissant pas cet étrange bruit venant de devant eux, tout en se tournant Fili attendant une réponse.

Sauf que c'est Kili qui la lui donna :

_ Des trolls !

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà pour ce 9ème chapitre =D<strong>

**les trolls sont pour le prochain XD**

**votre avis?**

**le chap 10 avec les trolls sera mercredi le 24 ;)**

**allez bonne fin de journée et à mercredi**

**biz**

**Sabrinabella**


	11. Chapitre 10 les Trolls des Landes d'Ette

**Bonjour à tous et BON RÉVEILLON DE NOEL =D **

**comme promis la suite avec la séquence des trolls ;)**

**voilà, remerciant mes habituer pour les reviews je n'ai plus qu'à vous dire **

**BONNE LECTURE =D**

**on se retrouve en bas **

**Sabrinabella**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 10 : Les Trolls des Landes d'Etten<strong>

__ Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Leur demanda Bilbon, ne connaissant pas cet étrange bruit venant de devant eux, tout en se tournant Fili attendant une réponse._

_Sauf que c'est Kili qui la lui donna :_

__ Des trolls !_

N'attendant pas une possible réponse de sa part, Fili et Kili se relevèrent, enjambèrent le tronc et, tout en veillant à rester baisser, les deux frères coururent droit vers la source de lumière, Bilbon les suivit tout en s'arrêtant et retournant en arrière pour aller chercher sa gamelle poser sur le tronc. Mais se traitant de tous les noms, Bilbon laissa celui-ci-dessus et dégainant son épée naine s'empressa de courir après ces cousins.

Ces derniers se mirent à l'abri derrière l'un des arbres qui s'enracinait autour d'un rocher alors que Bilbon était sur le point de les rejoindre, entendit du mouvement sur sa gauche et eut juste le temps de se cacher derrière un autre tronc, au côté de Fili et Kili, qu'il vit pour la première fois à quoi ressemblait un troll. Ces oncles Alaric et Alrik lui avaient déjà tous les deux rapporter leur description, mais en voir un vrai était une toute autre histoire.

Une montagne de muscle et de graisse, mesurant dans les trois à quatre mètres de haut, une apparence bipède, bien que son crâne dégarnis ressemblait à une tête d'œuf. Ce dernier marchait entre les arbres, entrainant avec lui, juste sous ces bras, deux autres poneys qu'il avait arraché de leur campement, ceux-ci essayant vainement de se dégager de sa poigne.

_ Il emmène Myrtille et Myntie remarqua Bilbon en voyant cette affreuse créature emmener son poney et un autre. Ils vont les manger, nous devons faire quelque chose ! Fit-il remarquer à l'encontre de ces cousins, refusant de laisser ces créatures s'en prendre à leurs poneys.

_ Oui ! Approuva Kili. Vas-y, les trolls des montagnes sont lent et stupides, tu es tout petit, ils ne te verront pas ! Fit-il savoir tout en se levant et le rejoignant à sa place, tout en le poussant à suivre ce dernier.

_ Moi ? Non. Non, non ! Refusa catégoriquement le sang-mêlé à l'encontre de celui-ci.

_ Il n'y a aucun risque, nous serons juste derrière toi lui promit Kili.

_ Si tu as des ennuis, hululer deux fois comme une chouette effraie et une fois comme une chouette rayé lui fit savoir Fili sur le signal qu'il devait leur donner quand il aurait des soucis avant de le pousser dans le sillage du troll.

_ Deux fois comme une chouette effraie… non, une fois comme une chouette… une fois comme une chouette essaya de se rappeler Bilbon alors qu'il était en train de s'emmêler les pinceaux devant le code que lui avait remis Fili. Est-ce que vous êtes surs que c'est une bonne… ?

Mais Bilbon n'eut pas le temps de finir sa question que lorsqu'il se retourna vers ces cousins pour leur demander plus de précision, il constata que ces deux derniers n'étaient plus là et avait dus décamper vers le campement pour prévenir les autres. Le laissant seul avec ce troll.

_ Ils vont me le payer jura Bilbon à voix basse avant de se figer quand il entendit une voix émergeant des arbres derrière lui.

_ Du mouton hier, du mouton aujourd'hui et que je perde un œil si ce n'est pas encore du mouton demain ?

Soufflant un bon coup et remettant son manteau en place tout en resserrant la poigne sur la garde de son épée, Bilbon se félicita de n'avoir pas enfilé ces bottes naines, pour pouvoir facilement suivre le troll qui disparaissait derrière les fougères avec les poneys, sans que ce dernier ne puisse l'entendre le suivre.

_ Oh, arrête de râler ! Répliqua une autre voix. Ce n'est pas du mouton, c'est des canassons ! Lui fit-il remarquer.

Terminant par atteindre le fameux feu de camp vers lequel allait le troll, Bilbon constata avec effroi qu'il n'y en avait pas un ou deux comme il le pensait, mais trois troll. Deux se trouvant autour de la marmite bouillant au-dessus du feu, alors que le troisième, celui qui apportait les poneys, mit ces derniers avec les deux premiers qu'il avait déjà enlevé dans une étale pour les empêcher de fuir.

_ Oh, je n'aime pas le cheval ! Répliqua le premier troll, celui qui paraissait être le plus jeune et qui portait une petite veste brune sur sa peau épaisse, avec une sorte de serviette autour du torse qui lui servait de culotte. J'aime pas le cheval, j'ai jamais aimé. Ils ont pas assé de gras se plaint-il à l'encontre du troisième, celui assis à côté de lui.

Ce dernier qui portait un tablier en cuir et l'œil gauche totalement blanc, paraissait être le cuisinier de la bande et l'ainé des trois trolls.

_ Bah, c'est mieux que le vieux fermier coriace, que de la peau et des os les informa le cuisinier. J'en ai encore des bouts coincer dans mes chicots avoua-t'il.

Préférant ne pas écouter ce qu'ils étaient en train de parler, tout aussi silencieux, Bilbon se mit à contourner le camp des trolls, veillant à rester masquer dans le noir et derrière les arbres et la végétation, allant droit vers l'endroit où étaient les poneys. Lorsque le plus jeune des trois se mit à éternuer et à cracher dans la marmite, Bilbon eut juste le temps de se cacher derrière l'un des troncs d'arbre, lorsqu'il vit le cuistot se lever et râler après le plus jeune de leur groupe.

_ Oh, c'est jolie ça ! De la morve ! Râla-t'il.

_ Peut-être que ça donnera du gout ! Fit remarquer l'autre troll, celui qui était partis chercher les poneys et qui n'avait qu'une ficelle et un pagne en cuire autour de sa taille, lui faisant office de culotte, pendant qu'il limait son couteau sur un rocher.

Constatant que ces derniers paraissaient plus intéresser par la marmite, Bilbon reprit son avancée silencieuse vers les poneys, tout en gardant un œil sur les trolls pour ne pas se faire surprendre si l'un d'eux venait à tourner la tête vers lui.

_ J'en ai pleins d'autre si tu veux informa le plus jeune troll prêt à donner d'autre de sa « morve » dans le repas.

Mais le cuistot de la bande vint à l'attraper avant, serrant son nez dans sa poigne pour l'empêcher de faire une bêtise.

_ Oh non ! Non, non, non !

Eloignant ce dernier de son repas, Bilbon en profita pour finir par atteindre les poneys dans leur étale, restant dans l'ombre et remerciant sa mère pour avoir refait le manteau sombre de son père, parvenant sans conteste à se fondre dans la végétation. Avisant les cordes qui faisaient office de barrière, le jeune Sacquet se disait qu'il pouvait les trancher avec son épée mais il ne ferait qu'ameuter les trolls vers eux et vers lui. Il devait se montrer très prudent et faire attention à de la façon dont il allait s'y prendre pour les sortir de là.

_ Ça fait mal ! Répliqua le jeune troll tentant de se dégager de la poigne qu'exerçait son ainé sur son nez.

_ Assis ! Le repoussa le cuistot, l'obligeant à se rasseoir à sa place pendant qu'il reprenait de touiller la soupe, alors que le plus jeune attrapa ce qui lui servait de mouchoir pour éternuer dedans.

Tout en guettant l'horizon se demandant ou pouvait être Fili et Kili avec les renforts, Bilbon revena à la réalité quand il eut juste le temps de se cacher derrière l'une des poutres en bois qui tenaient les cordes autour de l'étale quand le plus jeune des trolls, celui qui se mouchait, s'arrêta et se tourna vers les poneys.

_ Dis, j'espère que tu vas vider ces canassons ? Lui demanda-t'il à son ainé en se rapprochant des poneys et de Bilbon qui cessa de respirer à son approche. Je n'aime pas les boyaux, ça pue ! Fit-il savoir sur ce qu'il détestait en plat.

Pour toute réponse, il se reçut la cuillère métallique du cuistot sur la tête quand il regagnait sa place, faisant souffler Bilbon de soulagement et attendit encore qu'il soit en train de se dépatouiller entre eux avant de mettre en mouvement son plan.

_ Je t'ai dit : assis ! Lui ordonna l'ainé des trolls pendant que l'autre se mettait à pleurnicher à cause du coup reçus sur le crâne.

_ J'ai faim moi ! Râla l'autre troll, le deuxième qui était resté tranquille dans son coin en les laissant se chamailler tout seul. On va avoir du cheval oui ou non ?

_ Ferme ton clapet, tu mangeras ce que je te donnerais ! Lui répliqua le cuistot.

_ Pourquoi c'est lui qui fait à manger ? Ca a toujours le même gout ! Tout ce qu'il fait ça a le gout de poulet ! Répliqua le deuxième.

_ Sauf le poulet fit remarquer le plus jeune.

_Ca a le gout de poisson approuva le deuxième.

_ Ouais, ben moi je dis qu'un petit mot gentil, ça ne serait pas de trop remarqua le cuistot avant de vriller un regard sur les deux autres qui ne dirent strictement rien. Oh ! Merci beaucoup Bert. Très bon ton ragout Bert. C'est dur de dire ça ? Leur demanda-t'il comme si c'était compliquer qu'ils lui disent merci.

Prenant cette iniative, Bilbon prit une profonde inspiration et demeurant cacher dans l'ombre, attrapa l'un des cailloux à ces pieds, et jetant un regard sur les trolls, lança son projectile de l'autre côté de ces derniers, vers la forêt à son opposé. Le bruit que cela fit en retombant, releva la tête des trois trolls qui fixèrent l'endroit d'où avait émergé le son.

_ S'était quoi ça ? Demanda le deuxième troll celui avec son couteau.

_ Je n'en sais trop rien ! Peut-être un écureuil ? Proposa le troisième troll, celui qui ne cessait de se moucher le nez.

Rattrapant un autre des cailloux, Bilbon le lança dans la même direction mais un peu plus à gauche de là où il avait lancé son premier projectile. Les trolls rivèrent leur regard vers l'endroit d'où venait le bruit et s'en avancèrent, essayant de repérer le fauteur de troubles parmis la végétation. Constatant que cela fonctionnait, le jeune Sacquet devait encore lancer au moins trois autres projectile pour être sûr de pouvoir aller libérer les poneys, sans que les trolls ne le voient faire, Bilbon attrapa le troisième et s'empressa de le relancer droit vers un endroit encore plus à gauche de là où se tenait les trois trolls.

Constatant que ces derniers se rapprochèrent encore de l'endroit où il avait lancé son autre projectile, se trouvant assé loin pour que Bilbon puisse libérer les poneys sans risque, le Sacquet n'hésita pas une seule seconde et courant vers ces derniers, commença à trancher la corde lorsqu'il se sentit soulever par les pieds.

Retenant de justesse un hurlement de surprise, Bilbon eut juste le temps de croiser le regard de l'un des trolls, qu'il donna un coup d'épée dans le pif de ce dernier pour qu'il relâche, le laissant retomber sur le dos. Ne faisant pas cas de la douleur qui irradiait dans son corps, Bilbon se redressa et fit face aux trois trolls qui avaient finis par l'entourer autour du feu de camp.

_ Alors qu'est-ce que t'es toi ? Un très, très gros écureuil ? Se demanda le deuxième tout en levant son poignard vers lui et essuyant le sang qui perlait de son menton entailler.

_ C'est vêtu comme un nain mais ce n'est pas un nain ? Qu'est-ce que t'es ? Se demanda le troisième le plus jeune, en le détaillant de la tête au pied.

_ Un cambrio… nain-hobbit annonça Bilbon en se mettant à fourcher sur le rôle qu'il tenait dans la compagnie, avant de dire ce qu'il était en réalité.

_ Un cambrionainbit ? Répéta le plus jeune, ne connaissant pas le nom de cette race.

_ Ça se mange cette chose ? demanda le deuxième en pointant son couteau vers lui.

_ Y a qu'à essayer pour voir ! Fit répliquer le plus jeune en lui chargeant dessus.

Mais s'enfuyant par la forêt, Bilbon se retrouva le chemin couper par le troisième troll, le cuistot.

_ Ah ! Ça ne fera pas plus d'une bouchée répliqua le troll en question, tout en le faisant reculer avec sa grosse cuillère. Il a pas de viande sur les os !

_ Il y a peut-être d'autre cambrionainbit dans les parages fit remarquer le deuxième en le stoppant avec son arme quand il recula, Bilbon parvenant à dévier celle-ci avant qu'il ne la lui plante dans la poitrine. Peut-être assé pour faire un pâté fit-il savoir tout en poussant le Sacquet avec sa main.

Bilbon recula sans se laisser tomber en arrière, tout en évitant la main du cuistot qui se renferma au-dessus de sa tête, lui donnant au passage un coup d'épée dans la jambe pour l'éloigner alors qu'il dut se stopper face au troisième qui le bloqua le passage à son tour. Reculant pour éviter que ces bras se renferment sur lui, Bilbon se baissa juste à temps et profita pour passer sous lui tout en lui plantant sa lame dans l'une de ces jambes pendant que le cuistot frappa son genou avec sa grosse cuillère en tentant de l'atteindre.

Sauf que le jeune nain-hobbit oublia en cet instant le deuxième troll alors qu'il fonçait sur les poneys, celui-ci plongea son couteau droit vers lui ou Bilbon parvenu à éloigner ce dernier avant qu'il ne lui perfore la poitrine. Mais s'il put éviter de se le recevoir en plein cœur, le jeune Sacquet ne put reculer d'avantage qu'il tomba contre le rocher qui se trouvait juste devant l'étale des poneys, et le couteau du troll s'enfonça profondément dans son épaule droite.

Retenant de justesse un hurlement de douleur, se faisant saigner la lèvre en le mordant, Bilbon attrapa son arme de sa main gauche et n'hésita pas une seule seconde pour la planter totalement dans le bras de ce dernier, l'obligeant à reculer. Tout en utilisant le temps qu'il avait gagné en cet instant, Bilbon retira le couteau de son épaule et la lança contre un autre troll, s'apprêtant à quitter cet endroit de malheur et aller chercher les autres nains quand il se fit une nouvelle fois lever du sol par les pieds, se retrouvant la tête en bas.

Attraper par le troll qui l'avait blessé et qu'il avait planté son épée dans son bras, celui-ci retira l'arme du jeune Sacquet et le mit juste devant son nez, pour le menacer et appuyez ces dires.

_ Y en a d'autre des petits comme toi qui se cachent là où il ne faut pas ? Lui demanda le deuxième troll.

_ Non ! Répondit Bilbon tout en essayant de comprimer la plaie sous sa veste, pour stopper l'hémorragie.

_ C'est un menteur ! Fit remarquer le plus jeune troll.

_ Absolument pas ! Répliqua le jeune nain-hobbit à l'encontre de ce dernier.

_ Colle-lui les orteils au-dessus du feu ! Faut le faire couiner ! Proposa le plus jeune, attendant avec impatience de l'entendre couiner.

Mais alors que Bilbon allait répliquer à son encontre et lui faire passer l'envie de lui mettre les pieds dans les flammes, ce dernier se mit à couiner quand une forme jaillit des fourrés et lui planta son épée dans la jambe, faisant sauter celui-ci à cloche pied alors qu'il tenait son pied blesser. Pied blesser d'ailleurs que Kili se chargea de lui en redonner un autre coup, le faisant tomber à la renverse alors qu'il vrilla son regard dans le troll qui retenait son cousin.

_ Lâche-le !

_ Qu'est-ce que t'a dit ?

_ C'est maintenant que tu te décides à arriver ! Ne put s'empêcher de s'exclamer Bilbon en fusillant son cousin du regard.

_ J'ai dit : lâche-le abruti ! Ordonna une fois encore Kili à l'encontre du troll, tout en faisant tournoyer son épée dans ces mains, en ne faisant pas cas de l'exclamation de son cousin et appuyant son ordre d'une insulte à l'attention de la créature.

Celle-ci d'ailleurs n'apprécia guère l'insulte et grognant d'énervement, s'empressa de lâcher Bilbon en l'envoyant voler droit vers Kili qui le rattrapa dans ces bras avant de tomber avec lui contre le sol, au moment même où Thorin et le reste de la Compagnie jaillirent des fougères et chargèrent les trois trolls.

S'éparpillant tout autour du feu de camp, se divisant en trois groupes, chacun se chargeait d'un troll et quand l'un d'eux parvenait à choper un nain et à l'envoyer près d'un de ces camarades, le nain recevait l'appui du groupe sur lequel il était tombé, pendant qu'un autre allait se charger de l'autre troll. Comme s'ils interprétaient une chorégraphie, les nains tournaient presque autour des trolls, passant de l'un à l'autre, pour les frapper avec leurs épées, leurs haches, leurs marteaux ou leurs bâtons aux endroits où ils pouvaient les atteindre. Quitte à passer en dessous du troll ou à sauter dans les airs pour abattre son arme sur leur bras quand un autre nain s'était mis au sol, servant de marche pied pour leur permettre de les atteindre en hauteur.

Ayant été relevé par Fili et Kili avant que les deux frères ne viennent à charger à leur tour les trolls, Bilbon tenta de repérer l'endroit où le troll avait laissé tomber son arme, se traitant de tous les noms de n'avoir pas conservé son carquois et son arc, comme l'arme de son Père sur lui. Mais aux vus de la douleur qui irradiait de son bras, Bilbon savait qu'il ne pourrait pas faire grand-chose, demeurant entre les nains, surtout quand Alaric l'attrapa et l'éloigna d'un troll qui avait essayé de le saisir, Alrik se chargent de lui enfoncer sa hache dans le dos de sa main.

_ Tu vas bien petit ?

_ Ça peut aller essaya de rassurer Bilbon, tout en tentant de ne pas tendre sa main gauche vers son épaule droite. Mais j'ai perdu mon arme, un troll me la prit après lui avoir planté dans le bras lui fit-il savoir.

_ Dans ce cas, retourne au campement et restez-y tant qu'on ne se sera pas charger de ces trolls ! Lui ordonna Alaric.

_ Mais… les poneys et…

_ Ne discute pas Bili ! Fais-ce que je te dis, fiche-le camp d'ici avant que je ne te botte le derrière !

Comprenant qu'il était affreusement sérieux et qu'il serait capable de le faire véritablement, Bilbon obéit à son ordre et s'empressa de regagner le campement comme il le lui ordonna. Sauf que si le jeune sang-mêlé avait accepté de retourner au camp, il n'avait nullement l'intention d'y rester sagement à rien faire. Il allait d'abord se charger de cette blessure puis il y retournerait, hors de question qu'il attende sagement ici pendant que les autres ne se chargeaient des trolls.

Tentant de ne pas crier quand il retira son manteau, gémissant au moindre geste qu'il effectuait de son bras droit, Bilbon fixa la longue entaille qui traçait son épaule droite, de son omoplate jusqu'au bas de son aisselle. Défaisant sa tunique naine et ouvrant celle-ci sur sa cotte de maille, percer et tâcher, Bilbon attrapa sa sacoche de médecine et chercha les compresses et autres bandages pour stopper la plaie.

Plaçant à même la compresse sous la faille de la cotte de maille et par-dessus la chemise, juste sur la plaie, Bilbon la retint à cet endroit grâce au bandage qu'il se mit, passant au-dessus de son épaule et autour de sa poitrine, pour maintenir la compresse et pour pas qu'elle tombe. Ne pouvant s'empêcher de gémir quand il dut remettre sa tunique par-dessus, Bilbon eut tout juste le temps d'attraper son carquois et son arc, et s'empresser de se mettre à l'abri en haut d'un arbre, se cachant dans ces branches quand il vit avec effroi un des trolls jaillir de la lisière de la forêt.

Ne pouvant s'empêcher d'espérer qu'aucun des nains avaient péris dans le combat contre ces créatures, Bilbon fixa le troll, celui qui l'avait poignardé s'approcher de leur campement et se mettre à fouiller dans celui-ci, comme s'il cherchait quelque chose. Terminant par comprendre que c'était après lui qu'il en avait, le jeune sang-mêlé le fixa attraper son manteau tout en se mettant à fixer l'horizon avant de retourner auprès des autres, essuyant son poignard tacher de sang sur la veste comme s'il s'était s'agis d'un torchon.

Se promettant de faire regretter à ce troll son geste, Bilbon descendit lentement mais surement de l'arbre, essayant de ne pas trop tirer sur son bras, et serrant son arc de sa main gauche, tout en attrapant une flèche de son carquois qui le fit grimacer de douleur en la tirant de sa main droite. L'armant sur son arc, le jeune sang-mêlé refit le chemin inverse, veillant à ne pas se faire surprendre par le troll qui aurait pu lui poser un piège alors qu'il pouvait entendre, plus loin devant lui, le cri outrager des nains.

_ Ça brûle ! Ça brûle !

_ Pas la peine de les cuirs, il faut s'asseoir dessus et en faire de la gelé! Fit remarquer le plus jeune des trolls.

_ Sortez-moi de là !

_ Il faut les faire rissoler et rôtir avec une pincée de sauce ! Répliqua le cuistot.

_ Est-ce vraiment nécessaire ? Demanda la voix de Balin alors que Bilbon parvenait enfin en bordure du camp des trolls et ne put se figer devant la scène qui se jouait devant lui.

Si aucun des nains n'étaient tombés durant le combat, Bilbon fixa choquer une partie des nains se trouvant en chemise et pantalon, sans arme, attacher ensemble et solidement autour d'une broche que les deux trolls faisaient tourner au-dessus du feu. Alors que les autres, ceux qui n'étaient pas en train de râler sous l'intense chaleur sous eux, étaient enfermer dans des sacs, Bilbon put y aviser Thorin, Kili, Fili, Gloin, Oin, Bombur, Balin et Alaric, pendant que les autres nains se trouvaient autour de la broche.

_ Ça doit pas être mauvais souria avec appétit le troisième troll.

Se mettant à l'abri juste à l'instant où le deuxième troll rentra dans le camp, et jeta le manteau juste devant le feu et aux pieds des nains, ligoter dans leur sacs.

_ Tu as rattrapé le cambrionainbit ? Lui demanda le cuistot en se tournant vers son camarade.

_ Non ! J'ai retrouvé que son manteau mais il n'a pas pu aller bien loin, pas après la blessure que je lui ai faite souria le troll tout en se mettant à lécher le sang sur son couteau. Il avait bon gout ce cambrionainbit fit-il savoir, alors que tous les nains se turent à cette annonce.

_ Je peux gouter ? Lui demanda le plus jeune, tenter d'y savourer.

_ Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait au gamin ? Ordonna Alrik en train de griller avec les autres au-dessus du feu, tout en fusillant les trolls en question.

Tandis qu'il veillait à ne faire aucun bruit, Bilbon monta dans l'un des arbres dont les branches s'étiraient au-dessus des trolls et se mettant à l'abri, étant caché par les feuillages alors qu'il essaya de bander son arc, prêt à tirer sa flèche droit vers le premier troll. Celui qui l'avait poignardé.

_ Rien d'autre qu'une petite blessure à l'épaule souria le troll tout en désignant son couteau dans sa main. Il doit être en train de se vider de son sang en ce moment même, dommage qu'il ne soit pas rester dans les parages, ça aurait fait un petit casse-croute s'amusa-t'il alors qu'il ne fit que faire crier les nains qui leur promettait de les réduire en miette quand ils se libèreraient.

_ Une pincée de crotte d'écureuil et se sera parfaitement assaisonner fit savoir le cuistot continuant de faire tomber ces épices sur les nains se trouvant sur la broche.

_ Laisse tombé l'assaisonnement, on n'a pas toute la nuit ! Le jour va se lever, dépêchons-nous ! Je n'ai pas envie d'être changé en pierre ! Fit remarquer le deuxième troll alors qu'une illumination se fit dans l'esprit de Bilbon sur ce qu'il devait faire exactement.

_ Attendez ! Vous allez faire une énorme bêtise ! Cria la voix de Bilbon depuis son arbre, résonnant à travers la clairière.

_ Bilbon ! S'exclamèrent plusieurs des nains, dont les deux oncles et les deux plus jeunes frères, heureux d'entendre sa voix, même s'ils ne le voyaient pas.

_ On ne peut pas les raisonner ils sont idiots ! Répliqua Dori depuis la broche.

_ Idiot ! Alors qu'est-ce que nous sommes nous ? Demanda Bofur, se demandant bien qui étaient les plus idiots ici.

_ Ce n'est pas la voix du cambrionainbit ? Demanda le plus jeune des trolls.

_ T'a pas dit qu'il était mort ? Lui demanda le cuistot en se tournant vers l'autre, tout en continuant de faire tourner la broche des nains et en fixant la forêt autour de lui, à sa recherche.

_ C'est exacte, votre ami m'a tuer ! Je suis revenu d'entre les morts pour vous hanter jusqu'à la fin de vos jours ! Leur fit savoir Bilbon à leur encontre, veillant à ne pas bouger de sa place pour ne pas être vus, tout en ne lâchant pas d'un pouce la corde de son arc. Et je ne voudrais pas que vous mourrez tous les trois beaucoup plus rapidement que je ne le voudrais ! Leur fit-il remarquer.

_ Ah oui, pourquoi ? A cause de l'assaisonnement ? Lui demanda le plus jeune des trolls et sans doute le plus idiots de tous.

_ Exactement ! Avec l'assaisonnement ! Approuva Bilbon, prenant la perche que lui tendait ce dernier, se disant qu'il n'avait rien à perdre à embrouiller le plus possible l'esprit des trolls.

_ Quoi avec l'assaisonnement ? Lui demanda le dénommé Bert, le cuistot en fixant les épices qu'il s'apprêtait à mettre sur les nains.

_ Non mais vous les avez sentis ? Il va vous falloir quelque chose de plus fort que de la Sauge avant de les servir répliqua Bilbon à l'encontre des trolls alors que les nains essayaient de comprendre de quoi il était en train de parler.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu t'y connais ? Ta déjà cuisiné du nain ? Lui demanda le deuxième troll, celui qui l'avait poignardé.

_ Non ! Mais j'ai rencontré des nains dans l'au-delà qu'ils m'ont rapporté comment des trolls les avait mangés et ils avaient été des plus succulent ! Les informa Bilbon, continuant sur l'idée de l'au-delà pour les occuper.

_ Ferme-là ! Ordonna Bert à l'autre troll quand ce dernier s'apprêtait à répliquer à son information. Laisse-le, cambrionainbit esprit parlit ? Lui demanda-t'il alors qu'il observait les horizons, attendant de connaitre le secret.

_ Le secret pour cuisiner le nain, c'est…

_ Oui ! Vas-y ! Dis-nous le secret ? Demanda avec impatiente le cuistot devant son hésitation.

_ Oui, je vais vous le dire ! Promit Bilbon. Le secret s'est… deeeee… les écorchés vifs avoua Bilbon ayant trouvé que ça à dire.

D'ailleurs, sa remarque ne fut pas des plus apprécié. Tous les nains, autant ceux attaché dans les sacs ou sur la broche se mirent à l'incendier, lui promettant mille morts devant sa traitrise, alors que seuls ces deux oncles et ces cousins ne dirent rien, bien trop choquer. Quant à Thorin, Bilbon pouvait constater que ce dernier était limite entre vouloir comprendre son raisonnement ou bien être le premier à l'étrangler quand il le trouvera.

_ Tom passe-moi-le couteau à effiler ? Lui demanda Bert le cuistot, vers le deuxième troll celui qui avait le fameux couteau, tout en fixant les nains dans leurs sacs.

_ Tout ça c'est rien que des bêtises répliqua le dénommé Tom en continuant de faire tourner la broche au-dessus du feu. J'en ai mangé tout un tas avec leur peau, faut les bouffer avec leurs bottes et tout et tout…

Et alors que Bilbon essayait de se convaincre que ces créatures étaient sans nul doute les plus stupides, il vit un mouvement dans le dos des trolls, juste derrière les rochers. Le jeune sang-mêlé eut tout juste le temps d'apercevoir une barbe grise et un bâton que celle-ci avait disparus derrière les fougères, le faisant sourire de joie.

Gandalf était enfin de retour !

_ Il a raison ! Répliqua le plus jeune troll ramenant Bilbon à la conversation alors qu'il vrilla son attention sur le camp. Moi j'ai rien contre un bout de nain cru, bigrement croquant avoua-t'il tout en s'étant rapproché des nains empaqueter dans leurs sacs et s'emparant des pieds de Bombur, le leva à bout de bras au-dessus de lui, ouvrant grand la gueule pour le « croquer ».

_ Ah, non, celui-là ! Il est infecté ! Répliqua Bilbon, la seule chose qui lui sortit de l'esprit pour empêcher la mort du nain.

Choquer, le troll et le nain se détournèrent en même temps, observant la clairière et les environs, essayant encore, pour le deuxième surtout, de savoir où il était.

_ Il est quoi ? Demanda Tom choquer.

_ Oui, il a plein de vers dans les… les boyaux déclara Bilbon se rappelant des dires de ce dernier troll plus tôt avec les poneys.

Heureusement, il sembla que c'était le mot magique parce que le troll lâcha le nain et s'en éloigna le plus vite possible, Bombur tombant droit sur Kili et Oin, qui se mirent à râler à cause du poids qui leur était effondré dessus.

_ En faites, ils ont tous des vers ! Ils sont infestés de parasite, c'est une horreur ! Je ne prendrais pas le risque, oh ça non ! Leur fit valoir Bilbon sautant sur cette occasion pour que les trolls les relâchent alors que ces derniers se mirent à être repousser à l'idée.

Seulement, il faut croire que son annonce n'avait pas été saisie par les nains qui se mirent à râler de plus en plus.

_ Il a dit « parasite » ? Il a bien dis « parasite » ! Demanda Oin à Kili, à ces côtés, le seul à qui il pouvait demander.

_ Oui, il a dit parasite ! Approuva Kili à son encontre avant de se tourner vers la clairière, cherchant son cousin des yeux, qui leva les yeux au ciel face à sa réplique : On n'a pas de parasite ! C'est toi qui en a !

_ C'est quoi cette histoire ! Râla Gloin.

_ De quoi parlez-vous les gars ? Demanda Oin, ce dernier ayant du mal à suivre sans son cor auditive pour entendre. Je n'ai pas…

Mais Oin n'eut guère le temps de finir qu'il se reçut un coup de pied aussi bien que Kili et les autres nains dans leurs sacs qui s'étaient mis à râler au dire du Sacquet. Il fallait croire que seul Thorin et Alaric avaient été les deux à saisir la ruse de Bilbon et avaient empêchés les autres de mettre à terre sa tactique.

Semblant se concerter tous, comme d'un commun accord alors qu'ils finirent par comprendre le plan du sang-mêlé, la Compagnie se lança dans celui qui dirait qu'il avait le plus gros ou le plus… etc, etc…

_ J'ai des parasites gros comme mon bras ! Déclara Oin.

_ Et moi des plus gros parasites, j'ai d'énormes parasites ! Scanda Kili avant que les autres ne viennent à suivre, dans un amas de voix et de déclaration.

_ Ça grouille de partout !

_ Oui j'en ai partout ! Rajouta Ori.

_ Nous en avons tous ! Répliqua Dori.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on fasse d'eux ? Lui demanda Tom en se mettant à fixer les alentours alors que Bilbon resserra la poigne sur son arc bander, prêt à tirer dès qu'il serait repérer. Qu'on les laisse tous s'en aller ? Tu crois que je ne vois pas ce que tu mijotes cambrionainbit esprit ! Cette petite fouine nous prend tous pour des andouilles ! Répliqua-t'il à l'encontre de ces camarades, regagnant le feu et continuant de tourner la broche au-dessus des flammes.

_ Petite fouine ? Demanda choquer Bilbon de s'entendre pour la première fois insulter de la sorte.

_ Des andouilles ? Demanda Bert mine de rien, lorsque…

_ Que l'aube vous saisisse tous ! Déclama une voix haut et fort, résonnant dans la clairière alors que la silhouette de Gandalf grimpa sur le rocher étant placer juste entre les trolls et l'aube qui se levait derrière, plongeant encore le camp dans la noirceur.

Tous les nains aussi bien que Bilbon, comme les trolls rivèrent leur regard vers Gandalf, ce dernier se dressant sur son rocher et fixant les trois créatures.

_ C'est qui ça ? Demanda Tom en le fixant, continuant de tourner la branche.

_ Aucune idée ! Répondit Bert pas plus avancée.

_ Il se mange lui-aussi ? Leur demanda le plus jeune en pointant Gandalf du doigt.

Mais pour toute réponse, le Magicien attrapa son bâton à deux mains et frappant la pierre sous lui de son extrémité, se décala sur sa gauche à l'instant même où une fissure se forma sous ces pieds. Et que la partie droite de la roche céda sous le poids, délivrant ainsi la clarté du soleil levant qui s'infiltra dans la faille et irradia de ces rayons la clairière et tous ces occupants.

Lorsque ces derniers entrèrent en contact avec la peau cuirassé des trolls, ceux-ci se mirent à hurler de douleur alors que les rayons donnèrent l'impression de les bruler et que leur épiderme se mit à grésiller et à prendre une teinte grise. Terminant par se rendre compte que les trolls étaient en train de se changer, véritablement, en pierre, se mettant chacun à résister et à tenter de bouger mais il était trop tard, ils terminèrent tous les trois par être bloquer dans leurs mouvements, finissant par devenir que d'énormes statues de pierre grossière.

Quand la clairière plongea dans le silence le plus totale, Bilbon se mit à respirer de nouveau et à arrêter de bander son arc alors qu'il descendit lentement de son arbre, tandis que tous les nains s'observèrent avant de crier de liesse et de rire aux éclats de s'en être en sortis vivant.

Seul Dwalin se mit à râler :

_ Enlève ton pied de mon dos !

* * *

><p><strong>Alors? <strong>

**vos avis?**

**en tout cas je vous dis encore BON REVEILLON **

**et je vous posterais le chapitre 11 demain pour noel =D**

**bonne journée**

**biz **

**Sabrinabella**


	12. Chapitre 11 Le Butin des Trolls

**JOYEUX NOEL A TOUS =D**

**comme promis voici un chapitre pour fêter noel :) et comme c'est la journée des cadeaux, vous avez droit au chapitre des butins ;)**

**merci à mes reviewers pour leur com ;)**

**voilà je n'ai plus qu'à vous dire **

**BONNE LECTURE **

**on se retrouve en bas ;)**

**Sabrinabella**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 11 : Le Butin des Trolls<strong>

Eteindre le feu, détacher les nains et que tous se rhabillent, récupérant leurs armes et leurs affaires, Alaric et Alrik s'étaient tous les deux jetés sur Bilbon à la minute même où ils furent libérés. Les deux frères s'étaient immédiatement enquis de son état alors que le jeune sang-mêlé les rassura, eux et ces cousins quand ils vinrent le voir, qu'il s'était chargés de sa blessure lorsqu'il avait quitté l'affrontement et qu'il était revenu quand il avait vus le troll venir le chercher.

Il avait alors appris que les nains avaient rendus les armes quand deux des trolls avaient saisis Ori et s'apprêtaient à lui arracher les membres, ce dernier d'ailleurs s'excusait à l'encontre de tous les nains pour son manque de réaction. Mais ces deux frères, Dori et Nori le rassurèrent que ces créatures auraient pu attraper n'importe quel des nains de la Compagnie.

Tandis que Gandalf, après s'être rassurer que tous les nains allaient bien, surtout Bilbon qui lui lança sa mine, qu'il allait bien mais qu'il ne fallait pas venir lui reposer ce genre de question stupide, le magicien gris s'avança vers les trolls et ne put s'empêcher de sourire en frappant l'un, le plus jeune, sur sa tête de pierre avec son bâton.

_ Ou êtes-vous allez si je ne suis pas indiscret ? Lui demanda Thorin en se rapprochant de lui.

_ Voir plus avant répondit Gandalf.

_ Et qu'est-ce qui vous a fait revenir ?

_ Un regard en arrière.

Lui souriant chaleureusement alors qu'il inclina la tête vers lui pour le remercier, Thorin porta ensuite un regard au reste de sa Compagnie, terminant par tombée sur le plus jeune d'entre eux.

_ Sale affaire ! Remarqua Gandalf. Enfin, ils sont tous entier fit-il remarquer sur l'état de tous les membres de la Compagnie.

_ Pas tout totalement ne put s'empêcher de remarquer Thorin en fixant le sang-mêlé.

Celui-ci avait accepté qu'Oin jette un coup d'œil sur la compresse qu'il s'était mise, tandis que le guérisseur y apporta d'autre de ces potions, sous le regard attentif d'Alaric et d'Alrik, tandis que Fili et Kili discutaient avec lui, rassurer qu'il aille bien. Quand ils avaient dus tous rendre les armes pour empêcher Ori de se faire transformer en « confettis », Thorin avait été inquiet pour le fils de son frère quand il avait vus l'un des trolls partir vers l'endroit où ils étaient venus.

Droit vers leur campement. Droit vers Bilbon.

Priant pour que l'enfant ait pu se cacher à temps, Thorin avait sentis son sang se glacer d'effroi quand le troll était revenu avec rien d'autre que le manteau de son frère. Manteau que le gamin portait quelques instants plus tôt, le troll annonçant à ces camarades qu'il devait être maintenant mort à cause de la blessure qu'il lui a causé, se mettant à lécher le sang qui se trouvait sur la lame de son couteau.

Un sang bien trop rouge pour être les traces d'une autre proie de ce troll, alors que les dires du troll commençaient à atteindre son cerveau pendant que les autres nains se chargeaient de prodiguer des menaces à l'encontre des trolls. Ils n'avaient que dépasser les frontières de Bree et atteint les collines pour perdre le fils de son frère face à des trolls, quand il viendra à périr et rejoindre ces proches dans l'au-delà, Frérin allait le tuer.

Il n'avait pas pu veiller sur lui.

Alors quand il avait entendus sa voix résonner dans la clairière, Thorin s'était figé d'effroi avant de sourire, bien qu'il ne comprenait nullement la stratégie du gosse. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il avait mentionné les parasites et l'air dégouté des trolls que Thorin avait compris ce que Bilbon essayait de faire, il tentait tout simplement de les sauver en usant de ruse et non de force.

Il avait retardé les trolls de les dévorer jusqu'à l'arrivée de Gandalf et du soleil, les transformant en pierre sous les rayons de la lumière de l'aube, les sauvant. Bien qu'une partie de sa personne se disait que le petit leur attirerait des ennuis, il ne pouvait réfuter qu'il venait de leur sauver la vie.

_ Le petit ira bien lui promit Gandalf. Il a eu l'intelligence de gagner du temps, aucun de vous n'y a pensé ne put s'empêcher de remarquer le Magicien.

Hochant face au dire du magicien, ne le contredisant point sur ce fait sachant pertinemment qu'il avait raison, Thorin reporta son regard sur l'enfant alors que Gandalf fixa les trois trolls de pierre, l'air interrogatif.

_ Ces trolls sont forcément venus des Landes d'Etten remarqua Gandalf.

_ Depuis quand les trolls des montagnes s'aventurent-ils si loin au sud ? Lui demanda Thorin.

_ Oh, pas depuis un âge. Quand une puissance maléfique régnait sur ces contrés remarqua Gandalf sur les anciens propriétaires qui vivaient autrefois ici, tandis que Thorin le fixait dangereusement connaissant ces derniers pour avoir déjà entendus parler d'eux. Ils ne peuvent avoir voyagé de jour admit le Magicien sur l'incapacité des trolls à se déplacer en plein soleil au risque de se changer en pierre.

_ Donc ils avaient une caverne dans les parages finit par comprendre Thorin alors qu'il se mit à fixer les horizons sur un possible endroit ou pourrait se trouver celle-ci.

Se dirigeant vers les falaises rocheuses qui longeaient la forêt, la Compagnie finit par débusquer la fameuse caverne alors qu'un groupe suivit Gandalf et Thorin à l'intérieur, pendant que les autres réunissaient leurs affaires pour la suite du voyage. Surtout que la plupart ne désirait y entrer à cause de l'odeur nauséabonde qu'ils purent sentir à un mètre de la caverne et qu'une multitude de mouche survolait l'endroit.

_ Oh, c'est quoi cette puanteur ? Demanda Nori quand il suivit le groupe composer par Dwalin, Bofur, Gloin qui suivit Gandalf et Thorin à l'intérieur.

_ C'est le butin des trolls ! Leur répondit Gandalf. Faîtes attention à ce que vous touchez les mit-il en garde alors que plusieurs derrière lui durent se boucher le nez ou tousser pour faire sortir l'odeur nauséabonde qui entrait dans leur gorge.

Ayant allumé une torche pour pouvoir voir à l'intérieur, Thorin finit par dévoiler au reste de la Compagnie, un petit monticule de pièce d'or recouvrant le coin de la grotte avec d'autre coffre d'argent à côté. Se dirigeant dessus, Bofur y toucha avec ces bottes, faisant tinter les pièces entre elle quand il en bougea.

_ Ce serait dommage de laisser tout ça derrière nous ? Fit-il remarquer au reste des nains autour de lui.

_ C'est bien vrai consentit Gloin en ouvrant l'un des coffrets en bois, recelant de pièce et d'argenterie. Nori ? Trouve une pelle ? Lui demanda le banquier à l'encontre du voleur.

Pendant que les trois nains se mettaient à creuser et à cacher des trésors, sous la surveillance de Dwalin resté devant les escaliers menant à la sortie de la caverne, Gandalf et Thorin se mettaient à fouiller le reste du butin en faisant attention ou ils mettaient les pieds. Tandis que le nain se rapprocha des armes entreposé contre la roche qu'il se mit à détailler quand deux épées attira son attention. Attrapant la première tandis qu'il posa la torche à côté, Thorin attrapa la deuxième dans sa main et les détailla pendant qu'il fut rejoint par Gandalf.

_ Ces épées n'ont pas été forgés par des trolls fit-il remarquer tout en attirant l'attention du magicien, auquel il remit l'une des armes dans ces mains.

Lui remettant la plus longue et la plus fine et droite comparé à la deuxième, celle-ci dont la poigner argenté luisait à travers les reflets de la torche, malgré les toiles d'araignées qui les recouvraient toutes les deux, Gandalf détailla celle-ci qui tenait, ne reconnaissant pas ce style d'arme.

_ Elles n'ont été faites par aucun forgeron parmis les hommes remarqua Gandalf avant de lentement dégainer l'arme, la sortant de quelques centimètres de son fourreau, admirant la lame encore éclatante et non rouillé par le temps. Elles ont été forgées à Gondoline par les Hauts Elfes du Premier Age lui avoua le Magicien étonné de retrouver de telles épées dans un tel lieu.

A l'entente du mot « Hauts Elfes », Thorin figea son mouvement d'attraper la garde de l'épée qu'il tenait entre les mains, celle dont le manche avait comme une dent de dragon et fixant Gandalf durement, s'apprêtait à reposer celle-ci avec les autres contre le mur.

_ Vous ne pouvez rêver d'une meilleur lame lui répliqua Gandalf sur son idiotie de vouloir laisser un tel trésor dans cette caverne immonde.

Arrêtant son geste de la reposer, Thorin finit par serrer le fourreau dans sa poigne alors qu'il empoigna le manche avant de retirer de plusieurs centimètres la lame de son étui, constatant à son tour, que la lame était toujours aussi brillante et lumineuse alors que celle-ci avait, sur les deux faces brillantes de la lame, une longue décoration elfique qui serpentait depuis la garde jusqu'à l'extrémité de l'épée.

Terminant par constater que Thorin allait la conserver, Gandalf empoigna celle qu'il allait conserver tandis qu'il jeta un coup d'œil au reste des nains, qui ces derniers mirent les derniers pièces possible dans le coffre qu'ils mirent au fond du trou que Nori avait creusé avant de replacer la terre dessus. Les regardant faire Dwalin ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel quand Gloin le vit et lui expliqua :

_ On est en train de faire un dépôt un long terme.

_ Quittons cet endroit infect ! Ordonna Thorin au reste des nains présents. Allez on y va ! Bofur, Nori, Gloin ! Les appela-t'il pour qu'il le suive alors qu'il sortait avec Dwalin.

Terminant par les suivre, le bâton de Gandalf finit par heurter quelque chose se trouvant à côté de ces pieds qui se mirent à tinter et attirer par la curiosité, le magicien baissa le regard tout en retirant son pied de l'objet en question. Retirant les branches et les feuilles mortes et moisis qui le recouvraient, Gandalf finit par se dévoiler la garde d'une petite épée brun sertis de fils d'argent et curieux, il finit par faire sortir la lame de son fourreau, reconnaissant facilement une épée purement elfique.

Terminant par sortir de la caverne avec sa nouvelle épée attacher à sa taille et nettoyer de ces toiles d'araignées, Gandalf chercha des yeux son jeune protégée, toujours aux côtés de ces deux oncles et ces deux cousins.

_ Bilbon ?

_ Oui Gandalf ? Demanda le sang-mêlé sautant sur l'occasion pour s'éloigner des quatre pots de colle qui ne le lâchaient pas depuis l'affaire des trolls.

_ Tiens mon garçon, elle est à ta taille fit remarquer le Magicien tout en tendant la fameuse épée qu'il avait trouvé, tout en l'ayant nettoyé des saletés des trolls.

Attrapant celle-ci et la contemplant, Bilbon se demandait s'il pouvait l'accepter et Gandalf dut le comprendre en le lisant dans son regard.

_ Tu peux la prendre mon garçon, j'ignore comment les trolls ont mis la main dessus mais il s'agit d'une lame elfique, ce qui veut dire qu'elle émet une lueur bleu quand des orques ou des gobelins sont dans les parages lui avoua Gandalf. N'as-tu pas demandé d'avoir une épée à ta taille ? Lui demanda-t'il en lui rappelant son souhait quelques jours plus tôt.

_ Je… Est-ce que cela ne serait pas un problème avec Thorin, puisqu'il n'aime pas les elfes ? Lui demanda Bilbon inquiet sur la question.

_ Ne t'en fais donc pas pour ton oncle mon enfant, il a lui-même une propre lame elfique à présent lui fit remarquer Gandalf sur la question. Mais rappelle-toi ceci Bilbon, le vraie courage n'est pas de savoir quand supprimer une vie mais quand en épargner une lui fit-il savoir solennellement.

Mais Bilbon n'eut guère le temps de dire quoi que ce soit d'autre que du bruit se fit entendre derrière eux.

_ Quelque chose approche ! S'exclama Thorin.

_ Restez grouper ! Dépêchez-vous ! Ordonna Gandalf au reste des nains alors que tous se mirent en route prêt à recevoir ce nouvel arrivant.

_ Que se passe-t'il ? Demanda Oin, le seul à ne pas avoir entendus le bruit arriver vers eux.

_ Prenez vos armes ! Prévena Gandalf au reste de la Compagnie.

_ Fuyez ! Vite ! Appela Kili.

Pendant qu'il les laissa passer devant lui, Bilbon attrapa la garde de sa nouvelle arme et la dégaina, la laissant tinter dans ces mains en la retirant, comme si avoir passé des années ou des siècles dans cette caverne n'avait pas altérer son métal, dont une feuille serpentait sur chacune des faces de la lame en zigzaguant comme des vagues de la garde jusqu'à s'amincir jusqu'à la pointe de la lame.

_ Bilbon !

Reconnaissant le cri de Kili, Bilbon s'empressa de rejoindre le reste de la Compagnie, ces derniers se tenant prêt à recevoir leur invité surprise qui se rapprochait de plus en plus d'eux.

_ Voleur ! Au feu ! Assassin !

Le cri résonna tout autour d'eux alors que des immenses lapin émergea des fourrés s'arrêtant juste devant eux, tandis que ces derniers semblaient être attacher ensemble, tirant dans leur sillage un traineau et un curieux personnage qui les dirigeait. Celui-ci recouvert d'un manteau brun qui avait sans nul doute vus des jours meilleurs, avec un chapeau tout aussi brun et assé étrange sur la tête alors qu'une barbe et des cheveux bruns en broussaille entouraient son visage rider et boursoufflus, avec une étrange patte blanche et verte qui marquait le côté droit de son visage. Ce dernier s'arrêtant choqué d'être entouré par toute une bande de nain, ceux-ci se tenant prêt à répliquer à la moindre embrouille.

Tous eurent la confirmation de ce curieux personnage quand Gandalf le cria pour arrêter les éventuels nains dans leur charge :

_ Radagast ! C'est Radagast, le Brun ! Présenta Gandalf à l'encontre de la Compagnie.

_ Le magicien qui préfère la compagnie des animaux à toute autre ? Lui demanda Bilbon se rappelant de la conversation d'il y a quelques jours sur ces derniers.

_ Lui-même approuva le magicien avant de se rapprocher de son confrère. Qu'êtes-vous donc venus faire ici ? Lui demanda-t'il curieux de savoir la raison de sa venue.

_ Je vous cherchais Gandalf. Il se passe des choses, des choses très alarmantes le prévena le Magicien Brun.

_ Mais encore ?

Et tandis que Radagast s'apprêtait à répondre à la question de son confrère, ce dernier ouvrit la bouche ou aucun son n'en sortit, comme s'il avait, pendant un bref instant oublié ce qu'il souhaitait dire. Recommençant une deuxième ne parvenant pas à dire ce qu'il avait vraiment en tête, le reste de la Compagnie se mit à le regarder réfléchir, essayant de retrouver ces esprits.

_ Attendez un instant, je… Oh ! Une idée m'est venue et elle s'est envolée, je… Je l'avais là sur le bout de la langue informa Radagast alors que Gandalf hocha de la tête comprenant son problème, lors que son confrère se mit à zozoter et que quelque chose sembla apparaitre dans sa bouche.

Terminant par attraper ce qui sortait de sa bouche, Gandalf remit l'insecte en question dans les mains de Radagast qui observa ce dernier, fasciner.

_ Phasme !

Alors que tous se demandaient qu'elle étrange personnage, cela pouvait-il bien être ? Alors que Bilbon ne put s'empêcher de sourire, convaincu qu'il voulait connaitre une telle personne.

Radagast mena Gandalf à l'écart pendant que le reste de la Compagnie restait sagement tranquille, attendant la fin de la discussion entre les deux magiciens, tandis que Bilbon s'asseyait sur l'un des rochers, se tenant le plus proche de ces derniers, écoutant d'une oreille attentive la discussion de ces deux derniers.

_ Vert Bois est malade, Gandalf. Une ombre est venue l'envahir, plus rien ne pousse, rien de bon en tout cas lui fit savoir Radagast. L'air est vicier et fétide mais le pire se sont les toiles précisa-t'il.

_ Des toiles ? De quoi parlez-vous ?

_Des araignées, Gandalf. Géantes se sont des descendants de Ungoliant ou je ne suis pas magicien rapporta Radagast. J'ai suivis leur piste, elles sont venus de Dol Guldur annonça-t'il.

A l'entente de ce lieu, Bilbon ne put s'empêcher de frémir, tout en grimaçant au mouvement qu'il fit avec son bras droit, réveillant sa blessure à l'épaule. S'il se rappelait de ce qu'il avait lu, Dol Guldur était l'ancienne forteresse de Sauron, le Seigneur du Mordor.

_ Dol Guldur ? Mais la vieille forteresse est abandonnée ?

_ Non Gandalf, elle ne l'est pas lui avoua Radagast terroriser. Une puissance maléfique hante ces lieux, telles que je n'en ai jamais connus. C'est le spectre d'une abomination du passé. Il peut invoquer les morts et les utiliser. Je l'ai vus Gandalf, du plus profond des ténèbres, un Nécromancien a surgis lui confia-t'il alors qu'il se replongeait dans cette atroce rencontre.

Il se remémora telle que les évènements s'étaient déroulés qu'il s'en donna des frayeurs froides le faisant sursauter lui-même et pousser un petit glapissement de frayeur.

_ Pardon ! S'excusa-t'il.

_ Prenez un peu de vieux Toby, cela vous aidera à vous détendre proposa Gandalf à l'encontre de son camarade, tout en essuyant sa pipe, qu'il fumait en écoutant ces dires, avec sa barbe avant de la porter aux lèvres de Radagast. Souffler ? Lui demanda-t'il dès qu'il eut assé aspirer de vieux Toby.

Sauf que de souffler la fumée par la bouche, Radagast semblait tellement apaiser qu'il fit ressortir la fumée par son nez et ces oreilles, et qu'il était prêt à divaguer sur place avant que Gandalf ne le ramène à la réalité.

_ Donc, un Nécromancien. En êtes-vous sur ? Lui demanda Gandalf.

Pour toute réponse alors que son visage était redevenu aussi dure et sérieux, Radagast sortit un paquet de l'intérieur de son manteau, solidement attaché dans une couverture qu'il remit à Gandalf en main propre. De là où il se tenait, Bilbon ne pouvait apercevoir l'objet en question mais en apercevant la frayeur qu'il lut dans le regard de Gandalf quand il se redressa, le jeune Sang-mêlé sut que cela ne devait être guère bon pour eux.

_ Ceci ne vient pas du monde des vivants ! Déclara avec sérieux Radagast sur l'origine de l'objet.

Guère réjouissant en perspective.

Bilbon allait finir par se détourner de la conversation, tout en conservant son bras droit appuyer contre son ventre, évitant de le bouger le plus possible quand il sursauta, comme le reste de la Compagnie quand ils virent à entendre un bruit autour d'eux. Un bruit semblable à un hurlement de loup.

_ C'était un loup ? Il y a-t'il des loups dans le coin ? leur demanda le jeune sang-mêlé tout en s'étant levé de sa place, terminant par se retrouver au côté de Bofur, pendant que tous fixaient les environs, attendant de savoir d'où pourrait émerger le propriétaire de ce cri.

_ Des loups ! Non, il ne s'agit pas d'un loup répliqua Bofur, lui comme les autres nains reconnaissaient parfaitement le son guttural du cri.

Lorsqu'ils vinrent tous à se retourner lorsqu'un grognement se fit entendre derrière eux, apercevant une immense créature, ressemblant à un loup mais qui n'en était pas un, mesurant la taille d'un cheval, descendre le rocher sur lequel il était monté et courant droit vers eux. Sautant droit sur Dori, se tenant juste à côté de Bofur, la créature n'eut guère le temps de ne rien faire que Thorin lui avait planté sa lame elfique dans la gorge pendant que Dwalin avait dégagé le nain de sous la créature.

Tandis qu'un deuxième sortit des fourrés et chargea droit sur Thorin par derrière, mais Kili réagissait bien plus vite que Bilbon, armant son arc et tirant une flèche droit dans la tête de la créature, qui roula-boula jusqu'au pied des nains avant que Dwalin ne l'achève en lui plantant son marteau dans le crane.

_ Des éclaireurs wargs reconnut Thorin en arrachant sa lame de la gorge de la créature pour être sûr qu'elle était belle et bien morte, pendant que toute la Compagnie se réunissait autour de lui. Ça veut dire qu'une bande d'orque n'est pas très loin fit-il remarquer.

_ Une bande d'orque ! Répéta Bilbon choquer d'apprendre qu'il allait croiser ces créatures bien plus vite qu'il ne le pensait après les trolls pendant la nuit et ces deux wargs, tout en ne pouvant s'empêcher de grimacer quand il vint à dégainer sa lame elfique, prêt à se défendre.

_ A qui avez-vous parlés de votre quête en dehors de votre clan ? Lui demanda Gandalf en se rapprochant de lui.

_ A personne promit Thorin.

_ A qui l'avez-vous dis ? Lui redemanda le Magicien avec empressement.

_ A personne, je le jure jura l'héritier du trône d'Erebor.

_ C'est peut être ceux qui était au courant qui l'ont répété, sinon moi et Alaric, on aurait jamais été au courant de la rumeur sur la quête d'Erebor rappela Alrik. Ou bien ce sont d'autres des orques qui en ont après le gamin proposa-t'il comme possible éventualité alors qu'il tourna son attention sur Bilbon, comme tous d'ailleurs, qui le virent pâlir à vue d'œil.

_ Au nom de Durin, qu'y-a-t'il ? Lui demanda Thorin, n'ayant pas un seul instant quitter le Magicien Gris du regard.

_ Vous êtes pourchassé ! Informa simplement Gandalf sur le problème qu'ils avaient.

_ Il nous faut quitter cet endroit annonça Dwalin sur ce que tous avait déjà compris.

_ Impossible ! Cria Ori arrivant avec Bifur, au-dessus des autres sur les rochers. Nous n'avons pas de poneys ! Ils se sont enfuis ! Leur prévena-t'il.

_ Je vais les lancer à mes trousses proposa Radagast pour venir en aide à Gandalf et au reste de la Compagnie.

_ Ce sont des wargs de Gundabad, ils vous rattraperont ! Lui fit savoir Gandalf sur la dangerosité de la situation.

_ Ce sont des lapins de Rhosgobel ! Répliqua Radagast sur de lui alors que Gandalf se retourna vers lui. Qu'ils essayent dont pour voir ! Lança-t'il relevant le défi de ces loups.

* * *

><p><strong>et voilà ;)<strong>

**le prochain chapitre sera avec la course poursuite et l'arrivée à Imladris =D**

**je le posterais lundi :) je n'ai plus qu'à vous dire bon week end**

**biz**

**Sabrinabella**


	13. Chapitre 12 La Vallée d'Imladris

**Bonjour à tous =D**

**comme promis la suite aujourd'hui ;)**

**merci encore à **Julindy **et à **Noooo Aime **pour leur com ;)**

**le chapitre 12 verra l'entrée en scène de 2 de mes nouveaux personnages ainsi que la révélation du secret de Bilbon =D**

**voilà je n'ai plus qu'à vous dire **

**BONNE LECTURE**

**on se retrouve en bas ;)**

**Sabrinabella**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 12 : La Vallée d'Imladris<strong>

L'instant d'après, après que la Compagnie ait avancé le plus loin possible dans la forêt, s'apprêtant à entrer sur les terres arides et rocheux, à découvert, Radagast avait lancé son traineau de lapin droit vers la lisière de la forêt pour être sûr d'attirer ainsi les wargs qui ne cessaient de lancer leur hurlement autour d'eux, résonnant dans la vallée.

Dès que le Magicien Brun sut qu'il avait attiré l'attention des loups, il mena ces lapins à sortir de la forêt juste sous le nez du groupe d'orque montant leur wargs, ces derniers s'élançant droits sur eux, les prenant en chasse.

_ Allez ! Venez ! Venez m'attraper ! Lança Radagast joyeux et provocateur en faisant des signes à ces poursuivants.

Il n'avait que de quoi les encourager à les pourchasser avec les lapins qui étaient l'un des plats favoris des grands loups.

Alors que le Magicien Brun emmena ces poursuivants sur une autre piste et le plus loin possible de la Compagnie, cacher par un monticule de roche, Gandalf s'assura que la voie était libre et qu'ils pouvaient avancés sans crainte surtout en voyant son camarade éloigner la bande d'orque et leurs wargs.

_ Venez !

Emmenant les nains à travers les rochers et les collines arides, ils pouvaient entendre dans leurs dos les hurlements de rassemblement des wargs, ces derniers tentant de couper la route aux lapins de Radagast mais ces derniers parvenaient toujours à tourner au dernier moment pour induire leurs poursuivants dans l'erreur et leur filer de justesse sous leurs museaux. Coupant même la route de certains wargs avec leur cavalier orque, Radagast se baissant au dernier moment quand celui-ci voulut lui planter sa hache dans la tête, faisant tomber le wargs et son cavalier à terre.

Alors que la Compagnie veillait à demeurer cacher derrière les rochers, les utilisant comme abri, Thorin qui menait leur groupe s'arrêta quand ils virent le traineau de Radagast passer devant eux, à plusieurs vingtaine de mètres d'eux, pourchasser par les wargs et les orques, stoppant net tous les membres dans leurs courses.

_ Rester grouper ! Venez ! Ordonna Gandalf en retournant sur leurs pas et obligeant les nains à prendre un autre chemin pour demeurer le plus loin possible de l'odorat des wargs.

Courant le plus vite possible alors que derrière eux Radagast ne cessait de tourner ou faire des aller-retour, ou faire des queue de poisson à ces poursuivants ou encore les emmener sous des partis rocheuse sur lesquelles ces derniers se cognaient alors qu'il n'avait qu'à s'accroupir sur son traineau pour éviter de se prendre le pont de roche sur la tête.

Et tandis que la Compagnie franchissait un autre mur de roche, ils allèrent tourner à droite quand Thorin se stoppa nette en voyant le traineau de lapin du Magicien Brun passer de l'autre côté du chemin, à plusieurs mètres, le nain arrivant à stopper son camarade qui s'apprêtait à être en vue des chasseurs.

_ Non, Ori, non ! Recule !

_ Venez-tous ! Dépêchez-vous ! Leur ordonna Gandalf dès que la voie fut libre.

Terminant par reprendre le chemin dès que Radagast fut éloigné avec les wargs à sa suite, Gandalf redonna le signal de départ aux autres tandis qu'Alaric et Alrik durent soutenir Bilbon. Ce dernier devenant de plus en plus pâle alors que l'effort physique et l'adrénaline faisaient circuler plus vite son sang dans son organisme, ce qui refaisait couler son sang depuis sa blessure alourdissant la compresse qu'il pouvait sentir à travers le bandage serrer.

_ Il faut trouver un endroit de sécurité Gandalf, le gosse ne tiendra pas longtemps répliqua Alrik à ce dernier, soutenant le petit et le gardant en mouvement, alors qu'Alaric avait entouré son bras autour de sa taille et tenant son bras gauche pour prévoir toute chute de sa part.

Et Bilbon qui ne répliquait pas qu'il pouvait courir tout seul, c'est que la blessure devait être très sérieuse.

_ Ou nous conduisez-vous ? Lui demanda Thorin vrillant un regard sur les wargs et le Magicien Brun, avant de reporter un regard vers le Magicien Gris, attendant de savoir où ce dernier les menait.

Ne disant rien Gandalf reprit la route de la Compagnie alors que Thorin lui emboita le pas, espérant que le Magicien les conduirait en sécurité et à l'abri de ces êtres pour pouvoir s'occuper de la plaie du plus jeune d'entre eux. Ce dernier n'allait pas tenir très longtemps à ce rythme aux vus de sa pâleur, bien qu'il continua de courir, soutenu par Alaric et Alrik qui veillait sur leurs arrières.

Alors qu'une fois encore, la Compagnie dut se détourner de leur route en voyant Radagast et son traineau leur couper le chemin à plusieurs mètres devant eux, ces derniers eurent tout juste le temps de se cacher derrière des rochers d'un monticule rocheux au moment même où l'un des poursuivants s'était détourné des lapins et du magicien. Le wargs et son cavalier, l'orque aux marques bleu observa les horizons, tout en se mettant à tourner autour du haut de son rocher, se mettant à humer l'air tandis que l'orque dégaina sa lame, essayant de localiser l'odeur.

Retenant un gémissement alors qu'il plaquait sa main sur son bandage pour faire compression et éviter que son saignement n'alerte leur ennemi au-dessus de leur tête, Bilbon, toujours encadrer par ces deux oncles qui surveillaient la créature derrière eux, vit Thorin, de l'autre côté d'Alaric, jeter un regard à Kili, à ces côtés et baissa la tête. Il ne fallut pas longtemps au sang-mêlé pour comprendre ce que leur chef avait en tête, lorsque Kili retira une flèche de son arc, la plaçant sur son arc et n'hésitant pas une seule seconde, sortit de l'abri se mettant en vue des créatures et tira sa flèche droit vers la monture.

Le wargs se la reçut dans l'épaule alors qu'il tenta de la retirer avec sa mâchoire, son cavalier, l'orque, attrapa son cor pour sonner l'alerte mais une autre flèche de Kili atteint ce dernier dans la poitrine. Terminant tous les deux par dévaler le rocher et tomber auprès des nains, l'orque se releva immédiatement et les chargea mais Dwalin lui balança son marteau dans la figure avant de s'en prendre au wargs, tandis que Bifur arriva pour prêter main forte avant que Thorin ne vienne les finir.

Seulement voilà, tuer ces deux derniers fut bien trop longs et les bruits que ces derniers faisaient, en train d'agoniser, étaient en train d'alerter les autres de leur présence et ceux-ci ne mirent pas longtemps à les localiser, ce que la Compagnie finit par comprendre quand les hurlements se rapprochèrent dangereusement d'eux.

_ Fuyez ! Vite ! Leur ordonna Gandalf avant d'emmener la Compagnie à sa suite alors qu'Alaric n'hésita pas une seconde pour mettre son neveu sur le dos, sous son cri d'exclamation, et le transporter avec lui pour lui éviter de se fatiguer encore plus aux vus de la situation.

Suivant le Magicien dans les plaines arides, possédant des rochers escarper ou certains sapins, ils durent être obligé de se stopper quand ils virent des wargs leur couper la route devant eux.

_ Ils arrivent ! Cria Gloin en désignant ces derniers du doigt.

_ Par ici ! Venez ! Emmena Gandalf en les emmenant entre les collines, les cachant à la vue des wargs pour leur permettre de gagner du terrain sur ces derniers.

Mais les loups étaient bien plus rapides qu'eux et ils finirent par être encercler, les wargs et les orques apparaissant les uns après les autres autour d'eux, sur les plaines et collines avoisinantes.

_ En voilà d'autre ! Cria Kili en apercevant les premier wargs qui s'occupèrent de leur bloquer la route par derrière.

_ Kili ! Tues-les ! Lui cria Thorin à l'encontre de son neveu, le seul archer de leur groupe qui pouvait utiliser son arc sans causer plus de dégât à sa blessure.

Surtout quand Thorin vit Bilbon descendre du dos d'Alaric pour faire comme son cousin et tirer sur les orques, mais sa tentative d'attraper une flèche avec son bras droit, le fit plier les genoux, tombant sur son genoux droit alors qu'il tentait de demeurer debout. Alaric s'empressa de le redresser en l'attrapant par le bras gauche et le maintint debout, son marteau de guerre de l'autre main tandis qu'Alrik s'était placer devant le petit, prêt à massacrer tous ceux qui s'en prendrait à son protéger.

Alors que Gandalf allait venir leur porter assistance, il finit par fixer les rochers derrière eux, ces derniers se dressant au centre de leur piège, terminant par reconnaitre le lieu tant souhaité qu'il cherchait depuis le début.

_ Nous sommes cernés ! Cria Fili à l'encontre du reste des nains, tandis que Kili se chargea de tirer une flèche droit sur un orque qui tomba mort du dos de son wargs.

_ Ils approchent ! S'exclama Gloin.

_ Ou est Gandalf ? Cria Fili en apercevant pas le magicien autour d'eux, alors que tout leur groupe se rassembla autour du rocher, prêt à se défendre.

_ Il nous a abandonné ! S'exclama Dwalin.

_ Ne dis pas de bêtise Dwalin ! Il va revenir ! Lui répliqua Alrik, le mettant au défi d'accuser Gandalf de lâcheur.

Assistant Kili avec son arc, Ori arma son lance pierre et visa l'un es wargs en pleine tête, mais cela ne fit que rendre l'animal plus furax pendant que son cavalier ne put s'empêcher de rire aux éclats.

_ Il faut tenir ! Ordonna Thorin au reste de la Compagnie resserrant la garde autour de son épée elfique, celle-ci se mettant à tinter, prête à en découdre avec ces ennemis.

Ces derniers continuant de se rapprocher lentement mais surement vers eux, appréciant de faire durer le plaisir de les voir si déstabiliser avant de les charger. Mais il faut croire qu'ils n'eurent jamais la possibilité, car Gandalf finit par remontrer sa présence au reste du groupe jaillissant depuis le rocher, ou plutôt d'une faille se trouvant cacher dans la roche.

_ Par ici, pauvre fou !

Tous tournants la tête vers lui, ils virent le magicien disparaitre dans la fissure et ils n'eurent pas besoin d'en savoir d'avantage sur ce qu'était cette « caverne » que Thorin s'élança sur le rocher.

_ Suivez-moi ! Suivez-moi, allez ! Leur ordonna Thorin montant au-dessus de la brèche alors qu'il laissa les membres de la Compagnie glisser dans le trou, se laissant glisser sur la pente rocheuse, roulant droit devant les pieds de Gandalf les attendant plus bas.

Bofur, Alaric et Bilbon, Alrik, Balin et Gloin furent les premiers à descendre dans la crevasse alors que les autres s'empressèrent de les suivre, tandis que Thorin coupa la route à l'un des wargs qui le chargeait par derrière, lui enfonçant la lame de son épée dans la gorge d'un revers de sa lame, pendant que les nains continuaient de se mettre à l'abri tandis que Kili, toujours en arrière, continuait de tirer flèche après flèche sur les orques.

_ Kili ! Cria Thorin au moment où son neveu s'apprêtait à relancer une autre flèche, se retourna vers son oncle en constatant qu'il ne restait plus que lui sur le terrain. Sauve-toi ! Lui ordonna-t'il.

S'empressant de rejoindre son oncle et Fili qui l'attendaient tous les deux devant la crevasse, pourchasser par les wargs, Thorin laissa passer ces deux neveux avant de glisser à son tour dans la grotte, rejoignant les autres. Et alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient tous à défendre leur position dans cette grotte, ils finirent par entendre le son d'un cor résonnant au-dessus de leur tête avant le bruit d'une multitude de sabot se rapprochant d'eux. Comme le bruit caractéristique de flèche lancé et des grognements d'agonies des wargs et les cris des orques.

Ignorant complètement ce qui se passait en haut, ils eurent très vite la réponse quand un orque dévala la pente de la crevasse et tomba entre leurs pieds… morts. Attrapant la flèche qui ornait sa jugulaire, Thorin l'arracha pour fixer la pointe de flèche qui n'appartenait qu'à un seul type d'espèce. Une qu'il détestait en particulier pas pour la même raison que les orques.

_ Les elfes !

Après avoir annoncé ces dires, Thorin s'empressa de laisser tomber la flèche à terre avant de river son regard sur Gandalf qui s'était tourné vers lui, sauf qu'avant qu'aucun d'eux n'est pus dire quoi que ce soit…

_ Oin ! On a besoin de ton aide ! Cria Alrik alors que ce dernier se tenait au côté de Bilbon, assis par terre et qui essayait en vain de se relever, forcer par Alaric à rester assis pour tenter de stopper l'hémorragie qui avait repris.

_ Poussez-vous les gars ! Ordonna le guérisseur tout en poussant sans ménagement Fili et Kili qui se tenaient sur sa route pour s'agenouiller devant le hobbit, s'empressant de repousser le manteau, autant que la tunique et soulever le bandage pour constater l'état de la blessure sur la cotte de maille. Elle s'est infectée ! Le couteau que ce sale troll a utilisé pour te poignarder, n'était nullement propre ! Ta compresse a pu ralentir l'infection, mais tu as besoin de quelque chose de plus fort ! Répliqua-t'il tout en fouillant dans ces remèdes.

_ Donne-moi seulement quelque chose de fort pour que je tienne jusqu'à ce qu'on est trouvé un endroit sûr ? Lui demanda Bilbon, luttant pour demeurer conscient. On doit bouger avant qu'ils ne reviennent fit-il remarquer, terroriser de voir ces derniers revenir.

_ T'inquiètes donc pas pour ça gamin, Gandalf va nous mener en sécurité promit Alaric en repoussant les mèches boucler de Bilbon de son front fiévreux.

_ Je ne vois pas ou mène ce passage, devons-nous le suivre ? Leur demanda Dwalin ignorant ou pouvait conduire le passage à travers la roche devant eux.

_ Nous le suivons bien sûr ! Répliqua Bofur, ce dernier, comme les autres, refusant de remonter à la surface et affronter les orques ou les elfes, surtout avec Bilbon dans cet état.

_ Allez, venez, vite ! Encouragea Dori en poussant les autres à y aller.

_ Je pense que c'est plus sage approuva Gandalf à l'encontre des nains qui prenaient le passage.

_ Je vais te porter Bilbon informa Alaric à l'encontre de l'enfant.

_ Non ! Je peux marcher, je…

_ Je m'occupe de Bilbon ! Rassura Fili en s'approchant de son cousin avant de lui attraper le bras gauche avec lequel il tentait de se redresser et le remettant sur pied en quelque seconde, mit celui-ci sur son épaule, tout en tenant le dos de son cousin de son bras droit. Allez Bili, on y va !

Et portant à moitié Bilbon, bien qu'il pouvait marcher, ce dernier ne répliqua point sachant pertinemment que c'était soit ça, soit être porter par Alaric. Alors que par moment, le passage était si escarper que Fili dut marcher en avant et emmener Bilbon dans son sillage, soutenu par Kili qui avançait derrière eux. Tandis que le sang-mêlé ne put s'empêcher de sourire quand il vit Bombur, devant eux être pousser par Bifur quand il restait bloquer sur une partie du mur.

Le passage dans la roche était long et semblait sans fin pour Bilbon quand seulement une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, ils finirent par ressortir à l'air libre, terminant sur une corniche d'où s'écoulait une petite chute d'eau à leur côté, tandis qu'un petit chemin descendait les falaises rocheuses droit vers le lieu qui semblait demeurer protéger par les falaises l'entourant. Construit à même aux pieds des nombreuses chutes d'eau qui cascadaient des falaises rocheuses, une grande cité se dressait devant eux, dont les maisons et les arches semblaient être en parfaite harmonie avec l'eau, la végétation et le décor surnaturel, appuyer par les lueurs oranger du soleil se rapprochant de son crépuscule, donnant à ce lieu, une impression d'avoir mis les pieds dans un autre endroit. Dans une autre contrée.

En l'apercevant à travers les brumes de la fièvre qui le prenait, Bilbon se dit que cet endroit était bien trop magnifique pour être réel, mais aux vus des paroles de Gandalf, il ne la rêvait pas.

_ La vallée d'Imladris. Dans la langue commune, on la connait sous un autre nom.

_ Foncombe répondit Bilbon plus qu'heureux de connaitre enfin un endroit qui avait bercé son enfance par les récits donner par sa mère sur ce lieu.

_ Ici, se trouve la Dernière Maison Simple à l'Est de la Mer présenta le Magicien au reste de la Compagnie, ces derniers se trouvant soit admiratif devant le lieu, soit grognon d'être chez les elfes, soit guère impressionner.

Le deuxième choix était plus le cas de Thorin, avec un soupçon d'énervement en plus de s'être fait mener par le magicien.

_ C'était votre plan depuis le début ? Trouver refuge chez notre ennemi ?

_ Vous n'avez aucun ennemi ici, Thorin Ecu-de-Chêne. La seule animosité dans cette vallée est celle que vous avez apportée avec vous lui fit remarquer Gandalf.

_ Vous croyez que les elfes nous encourageront à poursuivre notre quête ? Ils voudront nous en empêchez !

_ Sans aucun doute ! Mais nous avons besoin de réponse à nos questions, comme d'une aide pour l'état de la blessure de l'enfant rappela Gandalf sur l'état de santé de Bilbon. Si nous voulons réussir il nous faudra faire preuve de tact, de respect et d'une bonne dose de charme. C'est pourquoi vous devrez me laisser parler, moi ! Lui ordonna-t'il sur la manœuvre qu'ils devaient suivre.

Terminant par hocher de la tête, Gandalf mena la Compagnie par le passage des escaliers menant vers Foncombe, Thorin suivant, très vite suivit par Fili qui tenait toujours Bilbon et Kili leur emboitant le pas, prêt à intervenir à tout moment. Finissant par traverser le pont, la Compagnie traversa une arcade avant de passer devant deux statues représentant des elfes en armure de chaque côté de la voie, terminant par atteindre une petite cour circulaire faisant face à des escaliers menant à Foncombe, d'où deux elfes gardaient le deuxième palier, fixant l'arrivée des nains comme s'ils savaient qu'ils arrivaient.

Soutenant Bilbon pendant qu'Oin était revenu constater de l'état de la blessure, Fili fit signe à Kili de venir l'aide à maintenir leur cousin debout quand ce dernier était sur le point de s'écrouler dans les bras du nains.

_ Ca va Bili ? Comment tu te sens ? lui demanda inquiet Kili en aidant son frère à le garder debout.

_ J'ai chaud et j'ai froid, et… tout tourne autour de moi, j'ai l'impression d'être dans un bateau en train de tanguer avoua Bilbon avant de tourner un regard vitreux sur Oin. Elle s'est infectée, pas vraie ? Lui demanda-t'il connaissant parfaitement les effets causer par l'infection d'une blessure.

_ Ne t'en fais mon garçon, on va vite te soigner cela lui promit Oin tout en s'empressant d'appliquer un autre cataplasme sous le bandage, en ayant retiré l'autre pleine de sang, avant qu'il ne tourne son regard vers le Magicien. Qu'est-ce que vous attendez Gandalf ? Que l'enfant se vide de son sang ! Qu'est-ce que les elfes attendent pour nous laisser entrer et le mettre à l'abri ? Lui demanda-t'il courroucer de voir que personne ne venait à leur rencontre alors qu'aucun des gardes ne bougèrent le petit doigt sur leur escalier.

Avant même que le magicien n'est pus dire quoi que ce soit, du mouvement se fit dans l'escalier alors qu'un elfe venait d'apparaitre sur les marches, descendant les escaliers droit vers la Compagnie. Un elfe drapé dans des robes violettes purement elfique, portant une cape pourpre foncé sur son dos, accroché sur ces épaules par des broches d'argent.

_ Mithrandir ! Salua le nouvel arrivant en posant sa main droite sur sa poitrine, le salut elfique, avant de poursuivre dans sa langue natale. _Nous vous savions dans la vallée _; lui adressa-t'il.

_ Lindir ! Salua Gandalf. Je souhaite voir le Seigneur Elrond, l'un de mes protégés est blessé et il a besoin de soin de toute urgence lui confia-t'il tout en désignant Bilbon de la main, celui-ci toujours soutenu par ces cousins, ces deux oncles se trouvant autour de lui pendant qu'Oin se chargeait de le soigner en attendant d'être amené à l'intérieur.

Sauf qu'avant que l'elfe n'est pus dire quoi que ce soit, une expression choquer résonna dans le dos de ce dernier tandis que la Compagnie leva les yeux vers le haut des escaliers, là où le cri avait émergé et où se tenait une jeune femme, qui accourut droit vers les nouveaux arrivants. Parvenant sans peine à ne pas se casser la figure dans les escaliers avec la longue robe bleu elfique dont elle était vêtus, devant lever le bas de sa robe pour ne pas marcher dessus, la jeune femme qui n'était nullement une elfe aux vus de l'absence d'oreille pointus, mesurant dans les 1m65, était pourtant vêtus et coiffer comme eux.

Une longue chevelure auburn coiffée en une natte compliquer qui cascadait sur son épaule et des yeux d'une émeraude surnaturel, contrastant avec la peau de neige, ressortit par l'éclat de la robe bleu qu'elle portait et du diadème d'argent entourant son front, la jeune femme qui ne devait pas avoir dans la vingtaine, finit par atteindre la Compagnie. Et n'hésita pas une seule seconde, à s'agenouiller devant Bilbon, qui ce dernier, eut l'impression de voir l'une de ces dryades que son Père lui contait avant de s'en dormir, ayant jaillis de sa fontaine d'eau et glissant vers lui, celle-ci se mettant à tâter de son front et à constater de la blessure sous la cotte de maille, et l'infection qui était en train de le prendre.

_ Bonté divine Lindir ! Ou sont donc passé vos bonnes manières ? Lui demanda choquer la jeune femme en foudroyant l'elfe derrière elle. Cette enfant est blessé et vous vous contentez de saluer Mithrandir comme si de rien n'était ! Où est donc passé votre compassion ?

_ Pardonnez-moi Milady, mais… vous savez que je ne peux laisser entrer personne dans Foncombe sans l'accord du Seigneur Elrond et comme il n'est pas ici…

_ Je sais pertinemment qu'il n'est pas ici mais ce n'est pas une raison ! S'exclama la Milady choquer. Si vous avez trop peur d'encourir à la colère d'Elrond, je vais me charger moi-même de faire entrer ces nains et le blessé !

_ Pas tous Milady ?

_ Soit ! Je vais prendre ces deux-là et celui qui parait être le guérisseur, cela vous convient-il ? Lui demanda la jeune femme à l'encontre de l'elfe qui paraissait être sur le point de défaillir, tout en ayant désigné Fili et Kili avec Bilbon et Oin.

_ Vous allez finir par me donner un infarctus Milady fit savoir Lindir tout en hochant de la tête d'accord, tout en se poussant de la voie menant aux escaliers pour les laisser passer.

_ Vous avez de la chance que cela ne soit pas ma sœur ou encore ma cousine qui soient intervenus parce que je crois bien que vous auriez perdus vos oreilles dans le processus lui fit-elle remarquer faisant pâlir le concerner, avant de se tourner vers les trois nains autour du blessé. Suivez-moi vous quatre ! Leur ordonna-t'elle alors qu'elle n'hésita pas une seule seconde à recourir dans les escaliers, très vite suivis par les trois nains.

Fili et Kili qui avaient tous les deux empoignés le dos de Bilbon et attraper ces jambes, le mettant en position assise entre eux et monta les marches derrière la jeune femme, très vite emboité par le pas d'Oin à leur suite pendant qu'Alaric et Alrik allèrent suivre le mouvement, comme Thorin d'ailleurs, inquiet. Mais Gandalf les stoppa net dans leur tentative de les suivre.

_ Mais Gandalf…

_ Tout ira bien pour Bilbon, Alrik ! Promit le Magicien Gris. L'enfant est en parfaite main avec Dame Aranel et sa famille ; leur promit-il tout en leur donnant le nom de la jeune femme.

_ Prénom elfique qui veut signifier Princesse se rappela Alaric sur la traduction du nom de l'enfant qu'ils venaient juste de voir. Etrange qu'il soit donné à une jeune humaine fit-il remarquer.

_ Qui vous dit qu'elle est totalement humaine ? Demanda Gandalf le sourire aux lèvres.

Mais Gandalf ne put en dire d'avantage qu'ils entendirent un cor résonner derrière eux, le même qu'ils entendirent résonner dans la vallée lors de l'arrivée des elfes contre leur poursuivant. Se retournant vers le pont qu'ils avaient franchis, ils purent apercevoir au loin une cavalerie d'elfe arriver à toute allure droit sur eux.

Et voyant le problème arriver avant même que cela ne se passe, Thorin vint à ordonner aux nains un ordre en khuzdul avant de reprendre en langue commune :

_ Serrez les rangs !

Et alors que les nains resserrèrent les rangs autour d'eux, ayant placé Thorin au centre, formant un cercle ou ils vrillèrent leur regard sur le groupe d'elfe qui entra dans la cour circulaire et se mirent à leur tourner autour. Un groupe dans un sens et l'autre partie dans l'autre sens, alarmant les nains resserrant la garde sur leurs armes, pendant que Gandalf, toujours au côté de Lindir espéra que l'un d'eux ne fera pas d'esclandre.

_ Gandalf ! Salua l'un des elfes, le chef du groupe monté sur un étalon noire, vêtu d'une armure de guerre elfique violette et dont la cape tombait dans son dos noblement, comme le diadème qui lui entourait le front.

_ Seigneur Elrond ! Salua le Magicien, heureux de voir ce dernier. _Mon ami. Ou étiez-vous ? _Lui demanda-t'il en elfique alors que les nains jetèrent des coups d'œil à Alaric et Alrik pour avoir la traduction de ces dires.

Les seuls de leur groupe, hormis Bilbon, qui parlait le Sindarin.

_ _Nous chassions des orques venus du Sud. Nous en avions tué au Col Caché _lui avoua Elrond en elfique tout en descendant de sa monture et allant faire une embrassade au magicien, tandis que ce dernier porta son regard sur une épée d'orque, un trophée pour le Seigneur Elfe. C'est étrange que des orques s'approchent si prêt de nos frontières. Quelque chose ou quelqu'un les a attirés par ici ? Demanda Elrond dans la langue commune, tout en confiant son trophée à Lindir qui le prit dégouter pendant que son Seigneur fit face à Gandalf et aux nains.

_ Ah ! Il se peut que ce soit nous ! Admit le magicien tout en désignant les nains en question alors que Thorin finit par sortir du lot pour se mettre en avant, et ainsi être remarquer du Seigneur Elfe.

Ce qui fut bel et bien le cas.

_ Bienvenu Thorin, fils de Thrain salua le Seigneur Elrond allant à la rencontre du nain et le saluant.

_ Il ne me semble pas vous connaitre fit savoir Thorin calmement bien que sa phrase en disait long sur ce qu'il pensait, faisant lever au ciel d'Alaric et d'Alrik alors que Gandalf le fixa espérant lui faire comprendre de ne pas faire d'esclandre.

_ Vous me rappelez votre grand-père admit Elrond. J'ai connu Thror quand il était Roi Sous la Montagne annonça-t'il.

_ Ah, oui ! Jamais il n'a parlé de vous ! Répliqua calmement Thorin bien que sa voix s'était quelque peu durcis.

_ Bon sang Thorin, arrêter donc vos enfantillages râla Alaric en donnant un coup sur l'épaule de ce dernier tout en le fusillant du regard, avant de s'incliner bien bas devant le Seigneur elfe, imiter par son frère, s'excusant de l'impolitesse de son chef. _Veuillez le pardonnée mon Seigneur, depuis qu'il a eu une mauvaise « affaire » avec des elfes, il croit que tous sont vils et cupides. Je suis Alaric, fils d'Athrandor et voici mon jeune frère, Alrik_ se présenta-t'il lui et son cadet en elfique.

Ce qui fit sourire Gandalf devant la diplomatie qu'étalait Alaric, ce qui était du travail de Thorin, alors qu'Elrond le regarda étonné, d'entendre sa langue parler avec une telle fluidité émanant de la bouche du nain.

__ Je suis fort étonné de voir un noble nain s'excuser à la place de son Seigneur et se présenter dans ma langue natale_ avoua admiratif Elrond en fixant Alaric.

__ Nous avons appris cette langue il y a plusieurs années de cela auprès du grande amie_ expliqua Alrik répondant ainsi à la surprise de l'elfe. _Elle nous a hélas quitté il y a plusieurs décennies mais son fils se trouve en ce moment même entre vos murs, soigner par vos guérisseurs escorter par trois de nos camarades et une jeune femme du nom de Lady Aranel _; lui annonça-t'il pour l'informer de ce détail avant que son Sénéchal ne le tient au courant.

_ Elle a dans ce cas bien fait avoua Elrond, tout en lançant un regard à Lindir qui hocha de la tête. Votre enfant se trouve entre de bonne main lui promit-il tout en rassurant le nain en posant une main confiante sur son épaule pour le rassurer.

Geste que d'ailleurs Alaric et Alrik saluèrent en inclinant respectueusement la tête, alors qu'ils ne purent s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel face au ruminement qu'ils pouvaient entendre venant des nains derrière eux. Ces derniers ignorant complètement de quoi ils parlaient et le fait que leurs deux camarades saluaient l'elfe qui leur répondait, le sourire aux lèvres, avaient de quoi les énerver.

Surtout lorsque le Seigneur Elrond se tourna vers les nains et se mit à déclarer une phrase en elfique à l'adresse de Thorin, alors qu'Alaric et Alrik souriaient, inclinant de la tête à son encontre. Mais cela ne rassura guère les nains qui le firent savoir.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? Est-ce qu'il vient de nous insulter ? Demanda Gloin prêt à se battre à la réplique, comme les autres nains.

_ Qu'est-ce que vous pouvez être crétin les gars ! Répliqua Alrik en levant les yeux au ciel. S'il avait l'attention de nous insulter, il nous l'aurait dit en face et non dans sa langue lui fit-il remarquer.

_ Non Maitre Gloin, il vient de nous inviter répondit calmement Gandalf, évitant ainsi à Alrik de se prendre des coups dans la tête par les autres nains, tandis qu'Alaric lui donna un coup de coude pour sa réplique.

Se mettant tous à se concerter sur cette invitation alors qu'Alaric et Alrik lancèrent des regards peu amènes vers Gandalf sur l'intelligence que ces derniers pouvaient avoir, ils cessèrent de discuter entre eux avant que Gloin, celui qui avait ouvert la bouche en premier, soit le porte-parole des autres de la Compagnie.

_ Eh bien, dans ce cas, allons-y ! Accepta Gloin avant que toute la Compagnie ne vienne à prendre le chemin de l'escalier mené par Elrond et Gandalf.

Tandis qu'Alaric et Alrik fermèrent le convoi, espérant sincèrement que Bilbon allait bien.

.oOo.

Quand Dame Aranel les avait emmené dans les corridors de Foncombe et traversant de nombreuses arches et ponts, Fili et Kili la virent l'emmener droit vers l'une des grandes maisons qui constituait la demeure elfique, qui se trouvait nul autre être Maison des Guérisseurs. Celle-ci se trouvant en être un endroit immense dont les deux murs de chaque côté de la porte étaient constitués d'une série de lit poser les uns à côté des autres, espacer par des paravents et des commodes pour donner un peu d'espace à chacun des blessés.

Alors que le fond de la salle était constituer d'un long autel de pierre derrière lequel se tenait une immense bibliothèque avec des livres et manuscrits, comme des pots et des sachets entreposer de plantes, de potions et tous ce qui étaient utilisés pour soigner, passant du mal de tête à la blessure mortelle. Devant un tel lieu, les deux héritiers de Durin, comme le Guérisseurs d'ailleurs, devaient se douter qu'en tant de guerre ou de conflit, ce lieu devait être un endroit stratégique de replis aux vus de l'endroit où il se tenait, à l'écart des autres demeures sans pour autant être trop éloigné.

_ Ma Tante ! Tante Aglariel ! Appela Dame Aranel en cherchant quelqu'un des yeux.

_ Aranel ? Que se passe-t'il mon enfant ? Lui demanda une douce voix avant que sa propriétaire ne finisse par apparaitre à la vue des autres, qui se figèrent en l'apercevant.

Jusqu'à présent, tous les elfes qu'ils avaient croisés dans le couloir, homme et femme confondus, étaient tous, certes d'une beauté surnaturelle, mais leurs chevelures viraient entre le brun ou le noir, mais la femme elfe devant eux était tout autre. Sa longue chevelure d'or cascadait autour d'elle en légère boucle lui allant jusqu'au hanche alors que sa robe elfique, d'un bleu nuit faisait ressortir sa peau crémeuse, comme de l'éclat bleuté de ces prunelles, aussi semblable qu'un saphir brillant sous les lumières du soleil levant.

Comme tout elfe qui se respecte, elle abordait les habituelles oreilles pointus qu'on apercevait à travers sa chevelure doré semblable à un fleuve, était retenus en arrière par le léger diadème de fleur d'argent et d'or qui ornait son front. Tandis que physiquement, elle n'apercevait comme une femme d'une trentaine d'année, bien que le physique était toujours trompeur, ces derniers ayant, possiblement, vécus des centaines d'années, voire des milliers d'années.

La dénommée Aglariel n'eut guère besoin de plus de précision quand elle avisa les trois nains se tenant derrière sa nièce, tandis que deux d'entre eux, les plus jeune, portaient une petite personne dans leurs bras, le visage livide et blême, et une tâche de sang ornant son manteau à l'épaule droite.

_ Mettez-le sur ce lit ! Leur ordonna l'elfe d'une voix douce bien qu'impérieuse alors qu'elle partait derrière l'autel, chercher les plantes et les potions dont elle aurait besoin pour soigner le blesser. Retirez-lui tous ces vêtements du haut ? Leur demanda-t'elle alors qu'elle revenait vers eux avec ceux dont elle aurait besoin, pendant que les nains s'affairaient à lui obéir.

Après l'avoir assis Bilbon sur le lit en question, Fili et Kili se chargèrent de lui retirer son manteau et le reste de ces affaires du haut, veillant à ne pas trop bouger son bras droit, mais si le manteau et la tunique fut facile à retirer, ce n'était pas le cas de la cotte de maille et de la chemise en dessous. S'excusant devant les grimaces que leur donna Bilbon quand ils lui retirèrent les deux derniers vêtements, ils l'allongèrent sur le dos avant de le laisser au soin de l'elfe et d'Oin qui l'entourèrent.

_ Est-ce qu'il va s'en sortir ? Leur demanda Fili inquiet pour son cousin.

_ Il ira bien leur promit Aglariel avant de se tourner vers sa nièce. Emmènes ces deux jeunes nains avec toi Aranel, cela risque d'être un peu long fit-elle savoir à l'encontre de sa nièce tout en désignant les deux concerner de la tête.

_ Nous ne…

_ Obéissez tous les deux ! Leur ordonna gentiment Oin en rivant son regard sur eux. Nous viendrons vous chercher quand nous aurons terminé. Il faut aussi que vous alliez rassurer Thorin et les autres aussi leur fit-il remarquer alors que tous vinrent à entendre un cor résonné dans la vallée.

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Kili, semblant reconnaitre ce son.

_ Le cor des elfes avoua simplement Aranel à leur attention. Le Seigneur Elrond est de nouveau à Foncombe, suivez-moi nous allons allez chercher vos compagnons les invita-t'elle à la suivre.

Bien que Kili résista, Fili parvint à convaincre son frère et tous les deux quittèrent les lieux en suivant la jeune femme dans les corridors de la Maison Elfique, pendant qu'Oin détaillait les plantes et autres potions que l'elfe, Aglariel était en train de donner à Bilbon. Tout en appliquant un onguent sur la blessure tandis qu'elle posa la main dessus et se mit à scander des paroles en elfique, Oin leva son cor auditif pour entendre ce qu'elle disait et tenter de comprendre alors qu'il vit une lumière irradier de l'elfe et nimber la blessure.

Quand cette dernière termina son chant et retira sa main, Oin put constater que le coup de poignard que l'enfant avait reçus, s'était renfermé, ne laissant apparaitre qu'une cicatrice rouge, tandis que Bilbon avait repris une respiration régulière et paraissait plus alerte.

_ Oin ? Ou suis-je ? Qu'est-ce que… Vous êtes un elfe ? Demanda Bilbon en rivant sa concentration sur cette dernière, essayant de demeurer réveiller.

_ Mon nom est Aglariel de Gondoline, Maitre Hobbit la salua Aglariel. Vous êtes à présent en sécurité mon enfant et, sain et sauf lui promit-elle.

_ Gondoline ? Comme la citée elfique qui est tombée il y a des millénaires ? Lui demanda Bilbon curieux, se souvenant des récites de la Chute de cette ancienne demeure elfique.

_ Oui. Reposez-vous à présent, vous avez besoin de repos lui fit savoir Aglariel avant qu'elle ne vienne à poser une compresse sur la cicatrice pour l'aider à disparaitre avec le temps et contenir la douleur.

Devant redresser Bilbon en position assise pour pouvoir lui bander l'épaule, Oin aida la Dame elfe quand ce dernier vint à se figer quand il fixa le dos du jeune Sacquet. Ou plutôt la marque qui se trouvait là, bien visible à ces yeux, se trouvant sur l'omoplate droite de Bilbon, apparaissant pour les autres comme une tâche de naissance, alors qu'Oin sut immédiatement de quoi il s'agissait.

_ _Le grand Père des nains marchera de nouveau avec nous _; récita Oin dans un murmure posant sa main sur la tâche, n'en croyant pas ces yeux.

_ Maitre nain ? Demanda Aglariel en tournant son regard vers ce dernier alors qu'elle essayait d'entourer le bandage mais Oin l'en empêchait, car elle devrait cacher ce qu'il voit sous ces yeux.

_ Oin ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Lui demanda Bilbon en tournant sa tête fatiguer vers lui, voulant savoir ce qu'avait le guérisseur quand il croisa son regard éberlué, tandis que quelque chose lui revint en mémoire, sur une discussion qu'il avait eu la veille avec ces deux oncles.

_« Il existe une raison précise pour laquelle Frérin avait peur de te présenter au sien. Cela n'a rien avoir avec ta partie hobbit, d'un côté sa compte dans la balance, mais la principale raison se rapporte à un ancien secret que tu portes en toi. »_

_« Tu dois comprendre que beaucoup de chose changera quand ils finiront par le savoir. »_

_« Cela dépendra de quel façon on se place mais quand le secret sera dévoilé, tu dois comprendre Bilbon que ta vie sera bien plus menacer que la nôtre. Même comparer à celle de Thorin ou de Fili et de Kili, tu le seras la première cible de nos ennemis. »_

_« Tu seras tout d'ici deux jours mais d'ici là, tu ne dois pas te laver devant eux ou te changer ? »_

_« Parce que le secret repose sur une marque que tu portes dans le dos l'avertit Alaric tout en lui désignant son dos en question. Tu ne peux la voir mais tous les nains qui l'apercevront, connais sa signification et tu seras en danger. »_

La marque !

Oin avait dus l'apercevoir en aidant la Dame elfe à le redresser pour le bander et au vus de sa tête éberluer et surpris alors qu'il paraissait ne pas y croire ces yeux, Bilbon n'eut guère le temps de dire quoi que ce soit que le Guérisseur finit par comprendre quelque chose d'important, lorsque ces prunelles luirent de compréhension.

_ Voilà la raison ! Voilà pourquoi ton Père ne voulait pas qu'on connaisse ton existence comprit-il.

_ De quoi parles-tu Oin ?

_ De la marque, mon garçon ! De la marque que tu portes au dos, tu ne pourras échapper à ton destin quand tous serrons !

_ Serrons quoi Oin ?

_ Durin ! Déclara Oin avec solennité. Tu portes la marque de Durin l'Immortel, Bilbon lui avoua-t'il.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors ? <strong>

**qu'est ce que vous en dîtes :)**

**les explications de ce se secret sera amplement expliquer dans les chapitres suivants =D**

**sinon hâte de lire vos com **

**et je vous dis à mercredi pour la suite**

**bonne journée**

**biz**

**Sabrinabella**


	14. Chapitre 13 La Marque de Durin l'Immorte

**Bonjour à tous =D**

**voilà le chapitre 13 pour aujourd'hui ;) avec l'explication de la marque ainsi que l'entrée en scène de mes 2 autres perso =D**

**merci à **Luna Lightwood **,à **Julindy **et à **Noooo Aime **pour leurs com =D en espérant que ce dernier vous plaira tout autant ;)**

**voilà plus qu'à vous dire**

**BONNE LECTURE**

**on se retrouve en bas ;)**

**Sabrinabella**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 13 : La marque de Durin l'Immortel<strong>

Lorsqu'Aranel avait fait quitter la Maison des Guérisseurs aux deux nains, Fili et Kili la suivirent dans les corridors de Foncombe pour retourner auprès des autres quand ils avaient entendus des bruits de combat pas très loin d'eux.

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Lui demanda Kili intriguer par le bruit qu'il entendait.

_ On dirait un combat remarqua Fili reconnaissant le son des armes s'entrechoquant.

_ Il s'agit sans nulle doute de ma sœur et ma cousine qui sont encore en train de se battre souria Aranel, tout en levant les yeux au ciel face à l'attitude de ces deux dernières.

Intrigué et curieux de voir d'autres humains dans la demeure elfique, Fili et Kili n'eurent besoin que de se lancer un regard avant de se diriger vers le bruit du combat avant même que la jeune femme n'est pus les arrêter dans leurs courses. Suivant le son du métal s'entrechoquant, les deux frères finirent par atteindre le lieu d'où émergeait le bruit, finissant par atteindre le cloitre qui entourait une cour paver ou se dressait une fontaine en son centre et autour duquel la soit disant sœur et cousine d'Aranel se battaient.

Sauf que ce ne fut pas deux femmes humaines qu'ils virent s'affrontant mais une femme elfe et une naine. La première était aussi identique que la Guérisseuse Aglariel, à qui ils avaient confiés Bilbon quelques minutes plus tôt avec Oin, de longs cheveux d'or cascadant dans son dos en une natte compliqué, une peau de porcelaine accentuant ces prunelles saphir, avec un physique d'une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'année. Etant vêtus d'une tunique bleu foncer assortis à son pantalon, avec un bustier en cuire assortis au bottes souffle qu'elle avait au pied, comme les protections aux avant-bras, elle luttait face à la naine à l'aide de deux longs poignards elfique.

Alors que l'opposante, la naine avait une longue crinière cuivré coiffé en deux tresses de chaque côté de sa tête, cascadant jusqu'à ces flancs, alors que sa peau de pêche faisait ressortir le regard ocre de ces prunelles. Tandis que ces traits étaient bien trop doux et simple pour une naine, ne possédant l'habituelle barbe que la race portait, était vêtus de tenu rouge et d'une tunique en cuire avec les solides bottes de nains aux pieds, comme des deux épées naines qu'elle empoignait dans chacune de ces mains pour affronter l'elfe.

Si l'elfe mesurait bien dans les 1m75, la naine n'avait qu'une tête de moins qu'elle, étant dans les 1m50, sacrément grande pour une naine, celle-ci fut repousser par son adversaire quand cette dernière vint à lui faire un croche-pied la faisant tomber juste à côté de la fontaine, Fili réagissait immédiatement. Avant qu'Aranel ne put l'arrêter ou même Kili comprendre ce que son ainé avait en tête, ce dernier chargea droit sur l'elfe, dégainant au passage ces deux épées et les abattant droit sur celle-ci qui les para d'un habile coup de lame, elle et les autres charges suivantes que Fili lui lança.

Seulement, cela n'était guère au coup de cette dernière, qui n'aimant guère qu'un nain qu'elle ne connaissait pas, la charge de cette manière sans avoir eu la délicatesse de se présenter, la femme elfe s'empressa à son tour de charger. Et avant même que Fili n'est pus comprendre quoi que ce soit, il se retrouva à terre après un habile coup de pied, ces armes lui étant arraché par la même occasion pour finir par avoir l'elfe sur lui, appuyant l'une de ces lames contre sa gorge, le figeant nette.

_ Fili !

Et alors que Kili courrait pour aller prêter main forte à son frère, la naine que la femme elfe avait renverser se redressa, attrapant le bras droit du nain avec son épée, lui tordant le poignet pour lui faire lâcher celle-ci, le faisant grogner de surprise avant de le balancer par-dessus son épaule, le mettant à terre pour ensuite lui tordre le bras l'empêchant de se relever.

_ Kili !

_ Pourquoi m'avoir attaqué, nain ? Lui demanda la femme elfe à l'encontre de Fili accentuant la pression de sa lame sur sa gorge, tout en le fusillant du regard.

_ Vous étiez sur le point de vous en prendre à un nain à terre ! Répliqua Fili.

_ Je ne suis pas une femme sans défense qui a besoin d'un sauveur ! Répliqua la naine en question. Je peux très bien me défendre seul et je savais pertinemment qu'elle botte faire pour répliquer ! Fit-elle savoir.

_ Vous êtes une naine ? Lui demanda curieux Kili, tout en ne bougeant pas d'un pouce pour ne pas avoir le bras arraché.

_ Je vous demande pardon ?

_ Etes-vous une naine ? Parce que toute naine à de la barbe, vous vous êtes raser ? Lui demanda Kili.

_ Ça vous poserait un problème si je n'ai pas de barbe ? Lui demanda-t'elle durement tout en accentuant sur son bras, faisant grogner le nain de douleur.

_ Kili ! Appela inquiet Fili d'entendre son frère souffrir.

_ Bon ça suffit les filles ! Diriel, Beria, pourriez-vous s'il vous plait les relâcher avant que les restes des nains ne finissent par arriver et ne décident de vous charger ? Leur demanda Aranel en fixant ces deux dernières.

_ Anel ! Qu'est-ce que font des nains à Foncombe ? Lui demanda surprise la naine en relâchant sans vergogne Kili alors qu'elle se tourna vers cette dernière, comme la femme elfe qui termina aussi par relâcher Fili mais ne le quittant pas des yeux, se recula avant de se tourner vers Aranel.

_ Tu peux nous expliquer ? Lui demanda l'elfe.

_ Une Compagnie de nain est arrivé à Foncombe avec Mithrandir, l'un des leurs était blessé, un jeune hobbit que j'ai amené à Tante Aglariel, escorter par ces deux nains et le guérisseur. D'ailleurs ce dernier se trouve toujours avec Aglariel et le blessé fit savoir Aranel.

_ Ce n'est pas qu'un simple hobbit, il est aussi un nain et notre cousin aussi répliqua Kili à l'encontre des trois femmes.

_ C'est vrai ! Comme c'est intéressant avoua Aranel souriante à cette découverte.

_ Qui êtes-vous d'ailleurs ? Lui demanda la naine en les foudroyant tous les deux du regard.

_ Je suis Fili, Prince et Neveu de Thorin, Fils de Thrain, Héritier d'Erebor ! Se présenta Fili, tout en se tenant droit face aux trois femmes qui lui faisaient face. Et voici, mon jeune frère Kili. Et vous ? Leur demanda-t'il tout en désignant son cadet avant de vriller un regard vers les trois femmes différentes qui se tenaient devant eux deux.

_ Je suis Sidhmeldiriel, fille de Nathaniel de la Maison de la Fleur d'Or de Gondoline se présenta l'elfe de haut, ne fléchissant nullement face au regard que lui vrilla Fili, tandis que Kili semblait avoir tilter sur une partie de ces titres.

_ Je suis Beriana, Fille de Boran, Poing d'Acier se présenta la naine tout en serrant les manches de ces épées, prêt à répliquer à toute remarque venant des deux nains.

_ Et moi, je suis Aranel, deuxième fille de Nathaniel de la Maison de la Fleur d'Or de Gondoline ; souria la jeune humaine à l'encontre des deux nains.

_ Un elfe ? Mais vous ne paraissez pas…

_ Elfe proposa Aranel, souriante face à l'hésitation émanant de Kili. C'est parce que si ma sœur a eu le physique de notre Père, j'ai irrité celui de notre Mère qui était humaine, une Dunédaine pour être plus exacte confia-t'elle sur le fait qu'elle et sa sœur étaient mi-elfe et mi-humaine.

_ Et vous ? Vous êtes-vous aussi à moitié elfique ? Avec le nom ? lui demanda Fili en se tournant vers la naine dénommée Beriana.

_ Avez-vous aussi un problème avec mon nom ? Lui demanda durement Beriana, tout en fusillant du regard Fili qui déglutit légèrement devant le regard de braise qu'elle lui lançait.

_ Beriana est notre cousine par notre mère fit savoir Sidhmeldiriel en fusillant, elle aussi, Fili des yeux. Nos deux mères étaient humaines, des Dunedains comme la si bien préciser Aranel, ce sont nos Pères qui n'étaient pas de la même race fit-elle savoir.

_ Gondoline ? Comme dans l'antique cité elfique qui a été détruit lors du Premier Age ? Leur demanda Kili curieux se souvenant de ce qu'il avait lus sur Gondoline et la Maison de la Fleur d'Or. La Maison de la Fleur d'Or n'était pas menée par le Capitaine de la Garde, le guerrier Glorfindel qui combattit un Balroq ? Demanda-t'il.

_ J'ignorais qu'un nain connaissait les anciens récits de Gondoline remarqua Sidhmeldiriel en rivant son regard sur le plus jeune nain.

_ C'est notre oncle Frérin, le père de Bilbon, qui nous racontait certaines fois des histoires elfiques quand il nous bordait avant d'aller dormir confia Fili de la source de leur connaissance sur le sujet.

_ Lui-même parce que Glorfindel n'est nulle autre que notre oncle avoua simplement Aranel en leur souriant.

_ Vous avez vécus à l'époque de Gondoline ? leur demanda admiratif Kili.

_ Pourquoi croyez-vous qu'on est vécus depuis le Premier Age ? Lui demanda Sidhmeldiriel, ne comprenant pas ce qui le poussait à penser qu'elle était aussi vieille que ça.

_ Parce que Glorfindel est mort lors de son combat après le Balroq après l'avoir tué, non ?

_ Oui Kili, mais notre oncle a été ressuscité des siècles plus tard et il vit avec nous et sa sœur, notre tante, à présent, ici, à Foncombe avoua Aranel.

_ Il…

_ Fili ! Kili !

Les deux concernés sursautant au cri les appelant derrière eux, se tournant vers la source, ne purent s'empêcher de sourire quand ils virent Thorin et le reste de la Compagnie arriver vers eux, tandis que Gandalf se tenait au côté d'un elfe, aux longs cheveux brun retenus par un diadème de guerre, vêtu d'une armure violette autant que sa longue cape qu'il portait.

_ Thorin ! Sourirent Fili et Kili, content de voir ce dernier et les autres qui avaient finis par entrer dans Foncombe.

_ Ou est Bilbon ? Pourquoi vous n'êtes pas avec lui ? Leur demanda Thorin, tout en portant un regard sur les trois jeunes femmes autour d'eux, préférant ne rien dire pour l'instant.

_ Ne vous en faîtes pour lui, Maitre Nain confia Aranel. Il est entre de bonne main avec Tante Aglariel et votre guérisseur. On m'a seulement demandé d'emmener ces deux derniers prendre un peu l'air pour leur permettre de le soigner sans les avoir dans les pattes avoua-t'elle sur la raison pour laquelle ils n'étaient pas lui.

_ Mon Oncle, ces deux personnes se trouvent être les nièces du guerrier Glorfindel de Gondoline rapporta Kili tout en désignant Sidhmeldiriel et Aranel du doigt.

_ Et Beriana est la fille de Boran Poing d'Acier rajouta Fili, tout en montrant la naine, pas si naine, de la tête.

_ Fille de Boran Poing d'Acier ? Demanda surpris Dwalin en vrillant son regard vers la naine en question.

_ Et alors ? Vous avez un problème avec ça ? Lui demanda durement Beriana, tout en appuyant sa demande en mettant bien en évidence ces deux épées dans ces mains, la faisant apparaitre des plus dangereuse.

_ Que fait la fille d'un des plus loyaux capitaines de mon grand-père dans une demeure elfique ? Demanda Thorin tout en vrillant un regard sur Elrond, ce dernier se tenant toujours au côté de Gandalf. Voleriez-vous nos enfants ? Lui demanda-t'il, limite accusateur.

_ Ou je vis et où je demeure ne vous regarde nullement Thorin, fils de Thrain annonça durement Beriana, vrillant un regard glacial vers ce dernier. Ce n'est pas parce que mon Père a juré de protéger un Roi dont la cupidité à causer sa propre perte à lui et à son peuple, que je me dois de vous rendre des comptes ! Vous n'êtes point mon Seigneur et je n'ai pas à vous répondre ! Cracha-t'elle sans vergogne à son encontre.

_ Vous…

_ Et si vous alliez rejoindre Glorfindel pour diner les enfants ? Leur demanda Elrond, coupant ainsi la réplique acide que Thorin allait dire et leur donnant ainsi un échappatoire. Je vous enverrais Aglariel quand elle aura finis de soigner notre blessé leur fit-il savoir.

_ Bien sûr Seigneur Elrond accepta Aranel sans opposition avant qu'elle n'attrape l'un des bras de sa cousine, ce que fit sa sœur ainée pour l'autre.

Et toutes les deux la firent quitter la cour, cette dernière continuant toujours de fusiller Thorin du regard qui le lui rendit bien, avant qu'Elrond ne vienne à expliquer certaines choses pour éviter de potentiel combat entre ces deux derniers.

_ Beriana vit à Foncombe car telle était la volonté de sa mère qu'elle puisse demeurer auprès de sa famille annonça le Seigneur Elfe. Si elle est mi-humaine et mi-naine, ces cousines, Sidhmeldiriel et Aranel sont à moitié humaine et moitié elfe, leur parents sont décédés dans une attaque d'orque il y a de cela plusieurs vingtaines d'années, quant à Boran, vous devez déjà le savoir ? Quoi qu'il en soit, vous êtes mes invités et je vous demanderais cordialement de laisser ces jeunes filles tranquilles, elles sont ici chez elles et je ne tolérais que quelqu'un leur manque de respect pour leur ascendance les prévint-il.

_ Ne vous inquiétez pas pour cela Seigneur Elrond rassura Alaric à l'encontre de ce dernier. Boran était un de nos vieux amis et nous n'avons aucun problème, comme certains, sur le mélange de race lui promit-il alors qu'Alrik hocha de la tête d'accord avec les dires de son frère.

Comme Fili et Kili qui inclinèrent de la tête pour respecter les dires du Seigneur, tous les deux intriguer et curieux de rencontrer d'autre sang-mêlé comme Bilbon, bien qu'une autre raison poussait l'ainé des deux frères. Mais avant même que les autres nains n'aient pus promettre quoi que ce soit, ils entendirent une exclamation venir de leurs dos, quelqu'un appelant la Compagnie par le biais d'exclamation de surprise.

Se tournant vers celle-ci, les nains, Gandalf et Elrond virent le quinzième nain et le guérisseur de la bande, Oin accourir vers eux avant de se mettre à souffler comme un bœuf, tandis qu'il essayait de se calmer et de reprendre une respiration paisible.

_ Oin, que se passe-t'il ? Lui demanda Alaric inquiet aux vus de l'état dans lequel se mettait le guérisseur.

_ C'est le gamin ? Bilbon va bien ? Est-ce qu'il va bien ?

_ Voyons, laissez-le respirer tous les deux leur ordonna Gandalf en stoppant les craintes d'Alrik et de son ainé, éloignant ces deux derniers d'Oin, tandis que Thorin s'avança vers lui.

_ Oin, qu'est-il arrivé ? Lui demanda l'héritier d'Erebor, inquiet devant l'air hagard de ce dernier.

_ Bilbon est… Il est… Le gamin est… essaya de dire Oin mais il était tellement choquer de ce qu'il avait vus pour tenter de le dire aux autres.

_ Il est quoi, Oin ? Bilbon est _quoi_ ? Lui demanda Thorin, posant ces mains sur ces épaules, pour l'obliger à dire ce qu'il voulait dire.

_ Ce n'est pas vrai ! Tu l'as vus c'est ça, Oin ? Tu as vus son dos ? Lui demanda Alaric finissant par comprendre l'étonnement du guérisseur, comme finir par saisir Alrik et Gandalf de ce que ce dernier avait découvert.

_ Comment ça « tu as vus son dos » ? Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire Oin ?

_ Vous le savez ? Comprit Oin en vrillant son regard vers les deux nains et ne faisant pas attention à la question de Thorin. C'est évident maintenant de comprendre la réaction qu'a eu Frérin en le découvrant. C'était de cela dont il souhaitait protéger son enfant quand nous l'aurions sus, quand le Roi l'aurait sus, il aurait tout fait pour le ramener même si cela devait détruire l'enfant comprit le guérisseur tout en vrillant son regard vers Alaric et Alrik, ainsi que Gandalf, qui hochèrent de la tête, confirmant ainsi la véritable raison.

_ J'aimerais savoir de quoi vous parlez ! Oin, qu'est-ce que tu as vu ? Lui redemanda Thorin, d'une voix plus qu'autoritaire qui ne sous-entendez aucune dérober du guérisseur de lui répondre.

_ L'enfant, il… Votre neveu, Thorin, porte la marque. Il est marqué des Sept Etoiles, de la Couronne, du Marteau et de l'Enclume de Durin sur son dos finit par avouer Oin à son encontre et aux autres par la même occasion.

A cette annonce, toute la Compagnie se figèrent et affichèrent tous des de degré de surprise et d'effarement devant ce qu'Oin venait de leur déclarer.

_ Oin, tu es sur…

_ Je suis peut-être à moitié sourd Dori mais j'ai encore une très bonne vue ! Répliqua-t'il à l'encontre de ce dernier. L'enfant est marqué par le sceau de Durin dans sa chaire, comme tous ceux avant lui qui portait dans son corps Durin l'Immortel. Notre Père a tous nous accompagne de nouveau leur fit-il savoir.

Et avant même que quelqu'un n'est pus dire quoi que ce soit, Thorin s'était mis à courir dans le corridor, surprenant tout le monde alors que tous saisirent pertinemment ce qu'il avait en tête. De voir par lui-même les dires d'Oin.

.oOo.

Quand Oin avait disparus en bégayant qu'il devait prévenir les autres, le regard encore hagard, Bilbon n'avait strictement rien compris, demeurant seul avec Dame Aglariel, qui avait repris de bander sa blessure.

_« Le grand Père des nains marchera de nouveau avec nous »_.

_« Voilà la raison ! Voilà pourquoi ton Père ne voulait pas qu'on connaisse ton existence »._

_« De la marque, mon garçon ! De la marque que tu portes au dos, tu ne pourras échapper à ton destin quand tous serrons ! »._

_« Durin ! Tu portes la marque de Durin l'Immortel, Bilbon »._

Se remémorant en boucle toutes les paroles prononcer par Oin sur cette marque, Bilbon ne pouvait s'empêcher de tilter au nom de Durin. Durin ? Il connaissait ce prénom. Se rappelant des leçons qu'Alaric lui avait donné, les Sept grands royaumes Nains descendaient tous d'un grand Roi et d'un Père, dont le plus connus et les plus respecté étaient Durin, dont il descendait lui et sa famille, considérer comme les héritiers directs de Durin.

Bilbon se rappelait, dans un vieux souvenir, aussi par les récits que lui racontait son Père avant de dormir qu'Aulë, le Valar qui donna vit aux Sept Pères des Nains, dont Durin, avait donné un privilège aux nains qui les distinguaient des hommes et des elfes. Ce privilège résidait dans le fait que leurs Pères ne mourraient pas mais tombaient dans une sorte de coma qui durait jusqu'à ce que toute la fatigue et les blessures qu'ils avaient subis aient été guéries. Alors le Père s'élevait et devenait Roi.

A cette époque, Bilbon pensait qu'il s'agissait d'une même personne qui s'endormait pendant un temps avant de se réveiller de nouveau pour redevenir Roi. Mais s'il ne s'agissait pas de la même personne et si Durin avait été plusieurs personnes différentes à chaque fois ?

_ C'est un dur destin qui vous attend, mon enfant.

_ Pardon ? Demanda Bilbon en redressant la tête vers l'elfe qui avait été la seule qui avait pu parler.

_ La marque de Durin avoua Dame Aglariel. Celle-ci ne réapparait que lorsqu'un grand danger menace le Peuple de Durin et ce dernier, se voit comme mission de protéger son peuple par tous les moyens. Votre destin sera semé d'embuche et de souffrance, car tous les Durin et ces réincarnés ont tous eux des vies difficiles lui rapporta-t'elle.

_ Ces réincarnés ? Demanda Bilbon ne comprenant pas.

_ Vous êtes la réincarnation du Père des Nains, du Peuple des Longues-barbes, de Durin lui-même et quoi que vous décidiez, vous devez savoir que cela demeure toujours votre choix. Vous pouvez choisir qui vous voulez être réellement, sans devoir suivre ce que les autres vous demandent de choisir lui fit savoir Aglariel.

_ Je ne comprends pas avoua Bilbon perdus avec ces paroles, ne comprenant pas de quoi elle voulait parler.

Mais Dame Aglariel n'eut jamais l'occasion de lui répondre qu'ils entendirent tous les deux du bruit se rapprocher de la Maison des Guérisseurs, terminant par reconnaitre le bruit d'une personne qui courrait, s'avançant de plus en plus d'eux. Bilbon et l'elfe tournèrent tous les deux le regard vers le nouvel arrivant qui entra dans la demeure et qui n'était nul autre que Thorin.

_ Thorin ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Pour toute réponse, l'oncle du jeune Sacquet s'approcha de ce dernier, fixant son dos qu'il ne pouvait voir, vrillant l'endroit où se trouvait le bandage.

_ Ou se trouve-t'elle ?

_ Trouvez quoi ? Lui demanda le jeune nain-hobbit.

_ Elle est ici informa calmement l'elfe tout en désignant un endroit précis sur le dos de son patient, vers lequel Thorin se dirigea avant de se placer juste dans son dos et de porter son regard vers l'endroit précis qu'elle lui indiquait.

Comme si elle s'en était douter, Dame Aglariel avait veillé à ne pas recouvrir la marque par les bandages, passant à côté de celle-ci pour qu'elle soit visible, sans pour autant être masquer et que les nains qui voudraient la voir ne défasse pas le bandage dans le processus.

_ C'est impossible murmura Thorin en posant sa main dessus comme s'il essayait de voir si la marque pouvait être une cicatrice, mais ce n'était guère le cas.

_ Qu'est ce qui est impossible ?

_ Thorin !

Levant les yeux, Bilbon vit Balin ainsi que les autres nains entrer dans la demeure et le fixer comme s'ils ne pouvaient le croire, derrière eux se tenant Alaric et Alrik qui le regardèrent désoler pendant que Gandalf et un elfe en armure violette leur emboitaient le pas.

_ Thorin ?

_ Il porte la marque Balin ! Il l'a porte ! Comment… comment est-ce possible ? Lui demanda Thorin en se tournant vers le vieux guerrier, tout en désignant le jeune hobbit-nain de la main.

Se rapprochant doucement du garçon pour ne pas l'effrayer comme il paraissait l'être, ne comprenant vraiment pas ce qui se passait, Bilbon fixa Balin le rejoindre au côté de Thorin et plaçant une main confiante sur son épaule gauche, jeta un coup d'œil dans le dos du petit et ferma un instant les yeux avant de se reculer, tout en approuvant de la tête.

_ Il porte bien la marque ! Approuva Balin avant d'acquiescer quand il vit la dame elfe attraper une chemise blanche et propre qu'elle mit sur le dos de Bilbon, non seulement pour masquer la marque mais aussi pour l'empêcher d'attraper froid à rester ainsi. Vous le saviez ? Leur demanda-t'il en se tournant vers Alaric et Alrik, sur la véracité de ces dires.

_ Bien sûr que nous le savions ! Répliqua Alrik à son attention. Nous l'avons sus moi et mes frères seulement quelques jours après avoir retrouvé Frérin dans la Comté. Bilbon se promenait en bas de pyjama alors que Belladone jouait avec lui pour lui enfiler son haut, c'est en passant devant nous que nous avons aperçus sa tâche de naissance sur son dos au niveau de l'omoplate. Frérin avait été des plus terroriser quand il a vus que nous l'avions reconnus avoua-t'il.

_ Il était devenu effrayant ! Se rappela Alaric en frissonnant à ce souvenir, tout en rejoignant les côtés de Bilbon et se tenant au côté de la Dame elfe. Il nous a fait sortir tous les trois de Cul-de-Sac et nous a juré sur sa tête que si quiconque venait à l'apprendre, il aurait nos propres têtes. Et il était des plus sérieux leur fit-il savoir.

_ Frérin n'a jamais eu le courage de le faire annonça Alrik sur les craintes du Père de l'enfant. Il avait peur que la conscience de Durin n'écrase celle de Bilbon s'il venait à le réveiller leur avoua-t'il.

_ Pourquoi ne l'a-t'il pas fais à sa naissance dans ce cas ? Demanda Bofur sur la question que tous se posait.

_ Parce qu'il l'ignorait ! Rapporta Alaric. Quand Bilbon est née, Frérin et Belladone avaient remarqués la tâche mais celle-ci n'était pas aussi claire et nette qu'aujourd'hui, il ne s'en est jamais inquiéter. Ce n'est seulement que lorsque Bilbon eut cinq ans que la marque à commencer à se dessiner et qu'il a compris. Après ça, Frérin ne savait plus quoi faire et il n'a jamais pris le risque de le faire, pas en sachant ce que cela risquait de causer fit-il savoir tout en caressant les boucles du petit.

_ Faire quoi ? Je ne comprends rien de ce que vous dîtes !

_ Bilbon, tu te rappels des récits que ton Père t'a rapporté sur Durin, que le Père du Peuple des Longues-barbes tombait dans un profond sommeil pour guérir de ces blessures et revenir ensuite ? Lui rappela Alaric.

_ Oui.

_ Cela est une métaphore Bilbon, cela veut signifier qu'à chaque génération ou lorsqu'une menace plane au-dessus des nains, le Père revient à la vie par l'intermédiaire d'un Porteur. D'un enfant qui porte dans son esprit, la force et le savoir ancestrale de Durin et des suivants, qui seront désigné par une marque que ce dernier portera. La Marque de Durin. Et c'est toi, Bilbon, que le Destin a choisi pour être notre Durin, celui qui protégera son peuple lui rapporta Alaric.

_ Mais… je ne sens aucune présence en moi… je veux dire, il n'y a personne d'autre avec moi tenta de comprendre Bilbon.

_ C'est parce que Durin n'est pas réveillé Bilbon, il sommeille toujours dans ton corps lui avoua Alrik. D'habitude, lors de la naissance de l'enfant qui est désigné comme le prochain Durin, la Marque qui le désigne comme telle, est assé facile à remarquer, ce qui ne fut pas ton cas et dans le cas précis, le nouveau-né est soumis au Rituel du Réveil lui rapporta-t'il.

_ Le Rituel du Réveil ?

_ Cela consiste à réveiller l'âme de Durin dans le corps du nourrisson pour que celle-ci se mêle à l'enfant, et que, petit à petit, il ne forme tous les deux qu'un aux files des années. L'enfant aura sa propre conscience mais sera lié à celle de Durin lui expliqua Alaric. Mais dans ton cas Bilbon, tenté de réveiller Durin maintenant peut entrainer des risques lui annonça-t'il.

_ Quel genre de risque ?

_ Il y a une raison précise pour que le Rituel se fasse à la naissance du nouveau-né, c'est que Durin est encore profondément endormis et qu'il ne s'éveillera totalement dans l'enfant que quand ce dernier aura atteint sa majorité, tout en ayant contribué avant à partager ces souvenirs et ces connaissances lui rapporta Alrik. Alors que tenté de réveiller Durin quelques années après la naissance de l'enfant, qui n'a pas encore trouver sa véritable place dans le monde et qui est un symbole d'innocent, tu aurais…

_ La force de l'esprit de Durin aurait écrasé ta conscience Bilbon, aussi facilement que si tu avais été du verre fragile qu'une pierre tentera d'aplatir lui avoua Alaric à la place de son frère incapable d'avouer le sort qui pouvait être le sien. C'est pour cette raison que ton Père a fait signer ce contrat stipulant que tu rejoindrais ta famille naine à tes trente-trois ans, espérant que ton esprit serait assé fort pour résister au réveil de Durin lui expliqua-t'il.

_ Il avait peur qu'ils le réveillent quand ils auraient sus pour moi ? Demanda Bilbon tandis qu'il comprenait l'enjeu que sa vie serait à présent.

_ Frérin avait vus comment Thorin, tout comme Thrain et Thror ont agis pour que Fili, qui n'était encore qu'un enfant apprenne déjà la noble tâche d'être le prochain héritier d'Erebor. Alors quand ils auraient appris que toi, une jeune sang-mêlé, renferme dans son corps l'esprit ancestrale de Durin, ils n'auraient pas hésités une seule seconde, Bilbon. Ils auraient réveillés Durin même si pour cela, il devait te faire disparaitre avoua Alaric.

_ Vous n'en savez rien ! Répliqua Thorin contredisant la peur que ces derniers avaient eu et la véritable raison qui avait poussé Frérin, son propre frère, de demeurer loin des siens. Jamais je n'aurais, ni moi, ni mon père et mon grand-père, n'aurions fait cela ! Continua-t'il à l'encontre des deux nains.

_ En êtes-vous sur Thorin ? Pouvez-vous jurés que vous ou vos parents n'auraient jamais essayés de faire du mal à cette enfant ? Pouvez-vous le juré sur votre lignée Thorin ? Lui demanda Alaric sachant pertinemment qu'il ne pourrait mentir en jurant sur sa famille.

Et alors que Bilbon tourna son visage en arrêtant de boutonner la chemise elfique que lui avait donné Dame Aglariel et observa le frère ainé de son Père, attendant de savoir ce qu'il dirait. Mais Thorin resta figer, la bouche à moitié ouverte alors qu'il réfléchissait à tout ce que cela pouvait et aurait entrainé.

_ Nous ne l'aurions pas fait ! Nous ne l'aurions pas ! S'exclama Thorin avant de quitter les lieux, continuant de jurer dans sa barbe que cela ne se serait jamais produis, pendant que Dwalin le suivit, ombre qui ne quitta jamais ces côtés pour veiller sur son Roi.

_ Il a besoin pour emmagasiner toutes ces révélations et…

_ S'il-te-plait Balin, ne lui cherche pas des excuses qu'il ne mérite guère ! Répliqua Alrik à son encontre tandis que Bilbon s'empressa de descendre de son lit, aidé par Alaric et Dame Aglariel pour lui éviter de tomber par terre. Peut-être qu'ils ne l'auraient pas fait mais il existe tout de même cinquante pourcent de chance qu'ils l'auraient fait répliqua-t'il à l'encontre du vieux guerrier lui clouant le bec.

_ Cessons donc de parler de cela aujourd'hui et allons-nous poser pour pouvoir aller diner proposa Gandalf à l'encontre des nains autour de lui. Nous pourrons reprendre cette conversation à tête reposée demain matin leur offrit-il comme possibilité.

_ Vous avez raison Gandalf approuva Elrond avant de se tourner vers ces invités. Je vais vous envoyer Lindir qui vous montrera vos quartiers pour votre séjour à Foncombe leur annonça-t'il avant de laissés ces invités, tout en saluant Gandalf et Dame Aglariel avant de quitter les lieux.

_ Je vais aller déposer vos affaires à la lingerie, mon enfant pour qu'on puisse vous les nettoyer et les rafistoler proposa Dame Aglariel tout en désignant le manteau, la tunique, la chemise et la cotte de maille marquer par le poignard qu'il s'était reçus et de la tâche de sang.

_ Merci.

__ Merci beaucoup pour votre soutien Ma Dame_ remercia Alaric après les remerciements de l'enfant, tout en ayant parlé en elfique et s'inclinant devant cette dernière.

_ Je vous en prie, appelez-moi Aglariel souria-t'elle à l'encontre de ce dernier.

_ Et moi Alaric, Dame Aglariel répondit le nain. Votre nom signifie « Gloire », n'est-ce pas ? _Il vous va à ravir Ma Dame_ lui souria-t'il, terminant en elfique.

_ Merci remercia-t'elle en lui souriant avant de quitter les lieux, après les dernières recommandations donné à Bilbon de ne pas trop forcer sur son bras droit, pendant qu'elle partait porter les vêtements au nettoyage.

_ C'était quoi ?

_ Quoi « quoi » Alrik ? Lui demanda Alaric en se tournant vers son frère, ne comprenant pas.

_ Ces petits sourires et ces paroles simples, c'était quoi au juste ?

_ Rien du tout.

_ Tu deviens trop gentil et trop fleur bleu en vieillissant Alaric.

_ N'importe quoi !

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà pour ce chap 13 ;)<strong>

**je mettrais le chap 14 demain pour le nouvel an =D**

**sinon amusez vous bien pour ce soir pour passer la nouvelle année XD**

**bonne fin d'année 2014**

**on se retrouvera en 2015 ;)**

**biz**

**Sabrinabella**


	15. Chapitre 14 Questions et sang-mêlés

**Bonjour à tous =D**

**je vous souhaites d'abord à tous une BONNE ANNEE 2015**

**tous mes voeux de bonheur, de joie et de santé ;)**

**comme promis le chapitre 14 aujourd'hui =D**

**merci encore à mes habituer pour vos coms ;)**

**avec aujourd'hui certaine réponse ainsi que les origines de mes nouveaux perso ;)**

**voilà je n'ai plus qu'à vous dire **

**BONNE LECTURE**

**on se retrouve en bas ;)**

**Sabrinbella**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 14 : Questions et sang-mêlés<strong>

Après que Lindir est emmener la Compagnie s'installer dans les quartiers des invités, les nains s'étaient chargés de poser leurs affaires et d'attendre qu'on viennent les chercher pour le diner, tandis qu'ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de murmurer tout en lançant des coups d'œil à la dérober vers Bilbon. Tous les nains avaient encore du mal à se faire à l'idée que ce jeune sang-mêlé, le fils de Frérin, n'était nul autre que la nouvelle réincarnation de Durin l'Immortel.

Assis sagement dans son coin, Bilbon tenta d'oublier les regards qu'on lui portait et fixait à travers le balcon de leur quartier la vue imprenable qu'ils avaient de Foncombe, les révélations faites quelques instants plus tôt et tous les tenants de cette histoire. Lui, un sang-mêlé se retrouvait être la réincarnation de Durin. Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi lui ? Qu'est ce qui avait poussé Durin à renaitre en lui ?

Bon, d'après ces deux oncles, Frérin n'avait jamais tenté de réveiller l'esprit de Durin dans son corps, qui sommeillait toujours, par peur que sa conscience vienne à le submerger et à l'écraser, lui, son propre esprit, sous la masse des vies antérieurs. Il aurait été plus préférable pour tous que Durin choisisse de se réincarner dans le corps d'un nain de pur-sang, comme Fili ou Kili, ils auraient sus mieux quoi faire avec ça. Mais lui, en cet instant précis, il ne savait guère quoi en penser ?

Surtout aux vus de la réaction de Thorin.

Après avoir quitté la Demeure des Guérisseurs ne cessant de répéter qu'il ne l'aurait jamais fait, Bilbon ne l'avait qu'entraperçus au moment où ils avaient été mené à leur quartier, résidence qu'il avait très vite quitté après avoir déposé ces affaires et son manteau. Ne conservant que sa nouvelle épée trouver dans le butin des trolls, sans regarder les autres, Thorin avait immédiatement quitté les lieux, suivant Gandalf, paraissant ne pouvant demeurer dans la même pièce que son plus jeune neveu.

Il n'avait pas tenté de l'arrêter ou de lui poser lui-même la question pour savoir que Thorin était mitigé sur celle-ci. Qu'il ignorait lui-même ce qu'il aurait fait s'il l'avait appris plus tôt comme le reste de sa famille et des nains ? L'aurait-il laissé tranquille avec toute son innocence ? Ou est-ce qu'il lui aurait privé cela et tout fait pour ramener Durin ?

D'un côté, Bilbon voulait connaitre la réponse mais d'un autre côté, il n'était absolument pas prêt à le savoir. Il ne voudrait peut être jamais le savoir, tout compte fait ?

_ Ça va Bili ?

Levant la tête vers les deux nains qui vinrent le rejoindre, Bilbon fixa Fili et Kili sans rien dire alors qu'il les regarda s'installer à côté de lui, s'asseyant chacun de chaque côté de lui alors qu'ils se mirent, tout comme lui, à river leur regard sur le paysage.

_ C'est une très belle vue pas vraie ? Lui demanda Kili, le sourire aux lèvres.

_ Qu'est-ce que vous voulez les gars ? Leur demanda Bilbon de but en blanc, refusant de tourner autour du pot.

_ On voulait te dire que tu seras toujours notre cousin, Bilbon, réincarnation de Durin ou pas lui avoua Fili. Bien qu'on doive t'admettre qu'on est surpris que cela soit toi, on est heureux que ça soit toi lui annonça-t'il.

_ Comment ça ?

_ Oui ! A cause de tes origines, beaucoup d'autre nains t'auraient rejetés alors le fait que tu sois la réincarnation de Durin les feront t'accepter lui rapporta Kili.

_ Alors, en d'autre terme, ils me respecteront parce que je serais sa réincarnation et non parce que je l'aurais mérité ? Leur demanda Bilbon sur cette possibilité.

_ Euh…

_ Le plus important, c'est que ta famille te voit tel que tu es, Bilbon annonça Fili coupant l'hésitation de son frère face à la question que leur avait posé leur cousin.

_ Pas tous !

_ Ne t'en fais pas pour Thorin, il doit seulement se faire à l'idée que c'est toi la réincarnation de Durin avoua Kili. Et aussi que cela tombe extrêmement bien avec la quête d'Erebor ajouta-t'il.

_ Le signe que même Durin nous soutient dans notre mission approuva Fili. Et ça, il n'y a pas besoin de le réveiller pour savoir que c'était la bonne décision souria-t'il.

_ Et ce Rituel du Réveil ? Il consiste en quoi au juste ? Leur demanda Bilbon curieux.

_ Pour dire vraie, ce n'est pas un très grand rituel, c'est seulement une phrase prononcer dans la vieille langue des nains pour éveiller Durin. Rien de très grand, ni de très cérémonieux, c'est seulement les Anciens qui le rendaient très cérémonial le jour ou l'enfant était découvert admit Kili.

_ On raconte même qu'un des anciens réincarnés de Durin avait été réveillés une cinquantaine d'année après sa naissance se rappela Fili sur ce dont il se rappelait dans les récits qu'il avait lus à ce sujet.

_ Ah, bon ! Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

_ Eh, bien, on raconte que les parents de l'enfant avaient refusés de réveiller Durin durant sa naissance raconta Kili sur ce qui s'était passé des centaines d'années plus tôt. Et c'était lors d'un combat, la nouvelle réincarnation de Durin a ordonné qu'on le réveille, que l'on réveil Durin alors qu'il affrontait une armée d'orque confia-t'il.

_ Et ?

_ Il parait que cela a été un véritable massacre. Pour les orques, bien évidemment le rassura Kili. Le Réveil de Durin a été si fort et si violent, que sa réincarnation s'est retrouvée comme invincible. D'un coup de marteau, il pouvait envoyer cinq orques dans le décor et les nains ont gagnés la guerre grâce à lui. Même si on rapporta qu'il a gagné une sacré migraine, il était toujours lui rapporta-t'il.

_ Mais ne t'en fais donc pas pour ça Bilbon lui promit Fili. Personne ne t'obligera à éveiller Durin si tu ne le souhaites pas, même Thorin n'ira contre ta volonté et ni nous, d'ailleurs, tiens c'est pour toi lui souria-t'il tout en fouillant dans sa veste et retirant l'un de ces poignards qu'il remit à son cousin.

_ Un de tes poignards ?

_ Oui. Comme cadeau de bienvenu dans la famille et comme cadeau d'anniversaire avant l'heure ; lui offrit-il, tout en se rappelant que c'était demain que le jeune sang-mêlé viendrait à fêter ces trente-trois ans. J'en ai beaucoup alors un en moins ne fera pas une grande difficulté et il pourrait de sauver la vie. Il est assé petit pour le cacher dans un endroit assé facile d'accès et que personne ne puisse le voir aussi lui admit-il tout en observant Bilbon fixer sa nouvelle arme dans ces mains, qui était de la taille de son avant-bras.

_ Tu pourrais même le sangler autour de ton avant-bras, ainsi il sera à porter de main fit remarquer Kili sur cette possible cachette.

_ Excellente idée petit frère ! Je pourrais confectionner un étui en cuir et l'adapter à ton bras proposa Fili, tout en observant ces sacs avant de se tourner vers son frangin. Et toi ? Tu le lui donnes ton cadeau ? Lui demanda-t'il.

_ Bien sûr !

Et fouillant dans ces poches, Kili remit une petite bourse en cuir contenant quelque chose à l'intérieur quand Bilbon le soupesa dans sa main quand elle reposa au creux de sa paume. Ouvrant celle-ci, le jeune sang-mêlé renversa le petit sac de cuir et découvrit une petite sculpture de bois s'échouer dans sa main. Celle d'une petite sculpture ressemblant à un cheval. Un poney plus être plus précis.

_ Voilà mon propre cadeau d'anniversaire et de bienvenu ! Je ne suis pas très douer dans les sculptures, Oncle Frérin, ton Père, il m'en faisait beaucoup quand j'étais petit, j'ai appris à en faire après sa disparition lui annonça Kili. Je sais que tu aimais bien ta pouliche alors je me suis appuyer sur elle pour la sculpture et ne t'en fais pas pour elle et les autres, ils ont dus retrouver le chemin de la maison depuis longtemps maintenant lui avoua-t'il.

_ J'aime beaucoup Kili, merci. Merci à vous deux, d'être présent et de me soutenir. Ça représente beaucoup pour moi leur souria Bilbon.

_ De rien cousin ! Répondirent en cœur les deux frères tout en lui souriant.

_ Les garçons ! Vous venez dinés ! Les appela Balin alors qu'un elfe était venu les chercher pour les amener au repas, alors que tous les nains avaient laissés un moment d'intimité aux trois plus jeunes, laissant leur jeune fils de Durin dans les mains de ces deux ainés.

Et tout discutant tous les trois, ils suivirent leurs ainés, après qu'Alaric et Alrik aient tous les deux constatés que leur protégé allait bien, qui suivirent l'elfe, Lindir, si Bilbon se rappelait bien de son nom, droit vers la salle de repas.

.oOo.

Il ne parvenait pas à le croire.

Malgré tout ce qui arrivait et toute cette histoire qui commençait enfin à prendre un véritable sens, Thorin avait encore du mal à se dire que s'était bien réel. Il avait pourtant vus la marque et l'avait reconnu aussi facilement pour l'avoir vu être porter sur les blasons ou les bijoux des enfants de Durin. L'emblème de sa famille inscrit dans le dos du fils de son défunt frère comme une simple tâche de naissance, étant graver au fer dans sa chaire, le désignant comme le futur Durin de cette génération.

La crainte et la peur que Frérin avait éprouvé envers sa famille et pour son fils était pour cette unique et seule raison. Il avait tout fait pour être loin des siens, même s'il avait un souvenir vague d'eux, désirant avoir une vie simple comme il l'avait toujours rêvé, loin de tout danger pour lui et sa nouvelle famille, et tout lui était revenus à la face quand il avait découvert le secret que renfermait le corps de son fils unique.

Il a été terrorisé et Thorin pouvait pertinemment le comprendre, en partie, car si cela avait été son fils qui avait été choisis pour être le prochain Durin, il en aurait été fier et honorer. Mais cela n'avait pas dus être son cas, raison pour laquelle il avait dus faire et signer ce contrat, comme une promesse mais aussi pour couvrir ces arrières. Si sa famille était parvenue à le retrouver et à découvrir la vérité, alors ils auraient été furieux contre lui de ce qui leur cachait et Thorin le savait, il aurait été lui aussi furibond comme ces ainés de ce que Frérin avait fait et le contrat aurait été sa seule chance de sortir indemne de cette affront.

Il ne l'aurait pas tué, bien sûr que non ! Mais il aurait passé un mauvais quart d'heure à se faire répéter toutes les promesses qu'ils avaient tous jurés et celle de protéger leur peuple surtout.

Bien que Thorin était heureux de savoir Durin réincarner, montrant ainsi que le peuple de Durin finirait par avoir besoin de lui et qu'il approuvait ainsi la quête d'Erebor par sa simple présence, l'héritier de la Montagne Solitaire avait encore du mal à comprendre pourquoi ? Pourquoi Durin avait-il choisi de renaître à travers le corps d'un sang-mêlé ?

Pourquoi dans le corps d'un nain-hobbit ?

Certes, dans le corps d'un héritier de Durin mais pourquoi en Bilbon ? Pourquoi pas en Fili ou Kili ? Tous les deux auraient été bien plus accomplis dans ce rôle que ce jeune cousin, qui avait été, sûrement, former par les deux gardes personnels de son Père comme un prochain Roi ou conseiller, connaissant tout ce qu'il devait savoir, sans avoir jamais été réveillé. Et maintenant, c'était à lui, sur lui que reposait le choix de réveiller ou pas Durin ?

L'enfant était-il plus nains ou hobbit dans l'esprit ? Est-ce qu'il pourrait résister à la force de Durin quand il serait éveillé ? Pourrait-il faire face à cela et conserver sa propre conscience, se mélanger à celle de l'Ancien Roi ? Est-ce que Bilbon avait assé de résistance pour résister à cela ?

Thorin n'en avait aucune idée et ne voulait pas pour l'instant le savoir. Le chemin pour Erebor serait encore long, il aurait tout le temps de réfléchir sur la question pendant le voyage, laissant le temps de la réflexion alors qu'il préféra laisser le choix à Bilbon. Se serait lui qui choisirait et déciderait. Thorin se plierait à sa volonté ou il tenterait de le convaincre ?

Se sortant ces idées de sa tête, Thorin suivit en silence l'elfe vers les quartiers qui leur étaient assignés, déposant en vrac ces affaires et sans un regard vers les autres nains, et vers lui surtout, quitta ces derniers et se lança à la recherche de Gandalf avec sa nouvelle épée elfique. Il avait besoin d'avoir une discussion avec le Magicien.

Une conversation qui pouvait risquer d'être muscler.

_ Vous me devez une explication Magicien ! Avisa Thorin, terminant par trouver ce dernier à quelques mètres de lui, se trouvant dans les quartiers du Seigneur Elrond, ce dernier en train de se retirer son armure.

Thorin connaissait la politesse et le respect des lieux priver et surtout de la demande d'entrée dans ces salles personnels à leur propriétaire, mais l'Héritier de Durin était si remonter qu'il n'avait pas envie de passer par quatre chemins pour recevoir les réponses à ces questions.

_ Et laquelle, je vous prie Thorin ?

_ Ne jouez pas le malin avec moi Gandalf, vous le saviez ! Vous les saviez pour lui ?

_ Que je savais pour l'enfant, oui Thorin, je connaissais…

_ Ne jouez pas avec vos mots avec moi Gandalf ! Le coupa Thorin, refusant que ce dernier ne se mette à jouer avec son esprit. Vous saviez pour la marque ? Vous saviez que Bilbon, le fils de mon défunt frère, n'était nul autre que la réincarnation de Durin ? Lui redemanda-t'il, bien qu'elle sonnait plus comme une affirmation qu'une question.

_ Alors voici donc l'origine de l'enfant, ce petit paraissait bien plus fort qu'un simple hobbit fit remarquer Elrond, ce dernier ayant sentis la force émaner du corps de l'enfant qu'il avait aperçus à la Demeure des Guérisseurs.

_ C'est vrai. Bilbon possède sa propre force, mais ce n'est pas celle de Durin, ce dernier n'est pas encore réveiller en lui et il ne pourrait l'être jamais fit savoir Gandalf tout en rivant son regard vers Thorin.

_ Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit ? Pourquoi m'avoir caché cela Gandalf ?

_ Parce que l'enfant l'ignorait, Thorin. Je n'avais pas l'intention de vous le cachez, j'attendais simplement que Bilbon soit en âge de l'apprendre et il a finis par le savoir la veille de son anniversaire remarqua Gandalf. Il ne me restait plus qu'ensuite de vous l'avouer, même si je n'aurais jamais pensé que vous l'appreniez de cette façon fit-il savoir.

_ S'était la véritable raison, n'est-ce pas ? Pour laquelle il n'a jamais souhaité me l'avouer ? Lui demanda Thorin à voix basse alors qu'il portait, une fois encore, sa main à son cou autour de la chaine qu'il portait.

_ Frérin le souhaitait Thorin, il l'a toujours voulus lui confia le Magicien. Chaque fois que je leur rendais visite après la découverte de la Marque sur Bilbon, Frérin souhaitait vous envoyez un message pour vous dire la nouvelle… mais, votre frère avait peur. Il avait peur du destin qui serait celui de son fils, il n'a fait seulement que pour le protéger, même si cela le tuait de ne pas vous le dire, à vous et à sa famille lui avoua-t'il tristement.

_ Mais je le serais jamais tout cela puisqu'il est mort répliqua Thorin amèrement.

_ Pas tout à fait souria Gandalf avant de se mettre à fouiller dans son sac en bandoulière pour en sortir un gros grimoire.

Un grimoire que Thorin n'eut aucune difficulté à reconnaitre pour être celui dont lui avait parlé le jeune Sacquet, celui dans lequel son Père avait retranscrit toutes ces notes, toutes ces pensées durant ces vingtaines d'années passé dans la Comté. Le mémoire de Frérin.

_ Comment… ?

_ Il est vrai que Bilbon viendrait à me frapper s'il venait à apprendre que je suis allé dérober le livre son Père, mais aujourd'hui, plus que tout, le petit a besoin d'avoir des réponses à ces questions. Comme les vôtres Thorin et ces dernières demeurent dans ces mémoires avoua Gandalf en ouvrant ce dernier et tournant plusieurs pages du livre pour arriver à plus de la moitié de celle-ci. Et ne vous en faites donc pas pour cela Thorin, Frérin m'avait demandé, indirectement, de veillé sur son recueil et je le connais assé bien pour savoir où se trouve vos réponses lui avoua-t'il avant de chercher le passage qui l'intéressait, le trouvant très facilement.

Et jetant un regard vers Thorin, Gandalf n'hésita pas une seule seconde et se mit à lire le passage qui montrerait à ce dernier les pensées que son défunt frère avait sur la question.

_« Il semblerait bien que le sort s'acharne sur moi et ma famille. »_

_« Après avoir perdus Bungon et Adamanta à cause des loups, il y a de cela plus de dix ans, serait la seule tragédie qui s'abattrait sur ma famille. Mais il faut croire que le destin en a décidé autrement et ne me rappel, à ma bonne conscience, qui je suis réellement. »_

_« Comme le jour que nous sommes appuierait la vérité qui vient de m'être dévoiler : en ce premier jour de l'année des Nains, en ce Jour de Durin, mon fils porte sur lui la Marque qui a finis par se dévoiler à mes yeux. La Marque de Durin, mon enfant n'est nul autre que la réincarnation de Durin l'Immortel. »_

_« Belladone aussi a finis par apercevoir cette tâche de naissance qui a gagné en netteté et facilement reconnaissable pour représenter sept étoiles, une couronne, un marteau et une enclume. Bien qu'elle ne me demande rien, je sais qu'elle curieuse de savoir ce que cela signifie mais bien qu'elle attende que je m'ouvre à elle et ne finisse par lui avouer la vérité, elle attend sans rien me demander. Je ne l'en aime que d'avantage ma courageuse hobbite. »_

_« Et que devrais-je dire de Bilbon, mon cher et tendre Bili ? Ce garçon ressemble trait pour trait à sa mère et j'en suis heureux, mais au fond, je vois à quel point il tient de moi. Cette curiosité, ce courage et cette force de caractère, je peux être fier de mon garçon et je suis sûr que les miens l'en aimeraient d'avantage. »_

_« Comme j'aimerais que Dis et ces fils le rencontrent. Je suis persuadé que Fili et Kili adoreraient le connaitre et le feraient sans nulle douter tourner en bourrique, et je suis persuadé que ce serait mon garçon le plus mature des trois. Comme je souhaiterais que mes ainés, mon grand-père, mon père et mon cher frère puissent le rencontrer pour voir à quel point cet enfant est merveilleux… mais cette découverte m'oblige à ralentir mes envies de rentrer à la maison. »_

_« Oui, je n'ai pas peur de le dire enfin, à présent, ma maison me manque, ma famille me manque. J'aimerais tellement leur faire connaitre les deux amours de ma vie mais cette marque… cette marque ne pourra pas permettre à mon fils de grandir dans l'innocence. Les miens voudront le réveiller. Ils voudront réveillés Durin. »_

_« Et mon petit Bili dans tout cela ? Pourra-t'il tenir ? Pourra-t'il résister à la force et la puissance de ces vieux esprits ? Pourra-t'il supporter de ce lier avec ces vies antérieurs et de vivre ces guerres qu'ils ont menés autrefois ? Mon fils pourra-t'il rester lui-même avec tous ces souvenirs en lui ? »_

_« Mon garçon est fort mais sans doute pas à ce point ! Il va me falloir attendre… attendre jusqu'à ce que mon fils devienne adulte. J'attendrais jusqu'à la majorité des hobbits, je verrais bien, si à trente-trois ans s'il est assé fort pour un éventuel réveil mais avant cela, je le ramènerais au mien. Les miens doivent d'abords le connaitre avant d'éveiller en lui l'esprit de Durin. »_

_ Voilà les propres pensés de Frérin lors de la découverte de la marque lui confia Gandalf, tout en ayant refermé le recueil et l'ayant rangé dans son sac en bandoulière. Le jour du Durin, lors de l'année de ces cinq ans, la Marque est apparue avec netteté sur l'épaule arrière de Bilbon et quelques jours plus tard, j'ai été mis au courant par un messager qu'on avait besoin de moi dans la Comté. Lorsque je suis allé à Cul-de-Sac, Frérin m'a expliqué la situation et a eu l'idée de faire signer ce contrat, le protégeant lui ainsi que son fils jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive à sa majorité lui avoua-t'il avant que le Magicien ne reporte son regard sur le Seigneur de ces lieux.

Le Seigneur Elrond avait finis par quitter son armure et avait vêtus de ces tuniques elfiques dorés et oranger, regagnant les côtés de Gandalf pendant que Thorin était en train d'encaisser les mots que le magicien avait lus des pensées que son jeune frère avait retranscris dans ce recueil. Celle-ci tournant en boucle dans sa tête, une phrase bien précise.

_« Oui, je n'ai pas peur de le dire enfin, à présent, ma maison me manque, ma famille me manque. ». « Oui, je n'ai pas peur de le dire enfin, à présent, ma maison me manque, ma famille me manque. ». « A présent, ma maison me manque, ma famille me manque. ». « Ma maison me manque, ma famille me manque. ». _

« _Ma famille me manque. »._

Frérin voulait rentrer. Il allait finir par revenir. Mais… Découvrir cette marque, la Marque de Durin l'avait obligé de revoir ces priorités, sa principale était celle de protéger son fils de son destin. Si Bilbon n'avait jamais été marqué du sceau de Durin alors Thorin aurait revus son petit frère depuis toutes ces années, il aurait pu… Mais cela leur avait été interdis, le jour ou la marque était apparus.

Thorin pourrait en vouloir à Bilbon, mais l'enfant n'était en rien responsable de tout cela. Il pourrait en vouloir à Durin l'Immortel mais si ce dernier avait choisi de revenir, c'est qu'il existait une bonne raison, surtout que le Père de leur peuple avait affirmé revenir Sept fois parmis eux. Il était déjà revenu parmis eux six fois, Bilbon était le Septième et le Dernier de ces réincarnations.

Pourquoi choisir Bilbon ? Thorin ne le saurait sans doute peut-être jamais mais s'il avait choisis cet enfant, le fils de son frère perdus, c'est que le jeune sang-mêlé devait avoir quelque chose en lui de fort pour que Durin l'est choisis lui et pas un autre. Il devait seulement espérer pouvoir le découvrir avant la fin de cette quête, si bien sûr, l'enfant désirait toujours demeurer avec eux et poursuivre leur chemin vers la reconquête de leur royaume.

_ Et si nous rejoignions les autres pour diner ? Proposa Gandalf mine de rien, rappelant qu'il était l'heure du repas.

.oOo.

Tout était redevenu à la normale. Enfin aussi normale que pouvait être une Compagnie de nain assis en tailleurs sur des coussins à des tables basses qu'on leur avait installés pour le diner, entourer d'elfe qui les servait, autant de jouer une douce musique à l'aide d'harpe et de flute. La découverte du secret renfermer dans le corps de Bilbon n'avait pas uniquement était entendus des nains, mais les elfes aussi s'étaient mis à s'incliner bien bas devant lui, alors que Lindir lui proposa d'aller s'installer à la table d'Elrond mais le jeune Sacquet avait décliné l'offre, poliment.

Et s'était vite empressé de rejoindre ces cousins, se plaçant d'ailleurs entre Fili et Kili, tout en continuant de parler de chose anodine, comme de ce que Bilbon pouvait forger, pendant que le reste de la Compagnie s'étaient eux aussi installer autour des plus jeunes, s'asseyant au place qui leur était réserver autour des tables basses. Tandis qu'on replaçait une place de plus parmis eux, puisqu'ils avaient comptés Bilbon à la table principale, ils étaient déjà tous plonger dans la découverte de ce qu'on leur servait à manger quand le jeune Sacquet avisa Gandalf suivre le Seigneur Elrond, accompagné par Thorin, tenant toujours dans sa main sa nouvelle arme elfe.

Voyant le coup d'œil que le leader des nains leur porta, Bilbon riva son attention sur ces cousins, pour faire comme si de rien n'était et qu'il ne l'avait nullement vus, continuant de porter son attention sur les râlements des nains autour de lui.

_ Goute ! Juste une bouchée ? Demanda Dori à l'attention d'Ori qui fixait le morceau de chou-fleur qu'il tenait en main, tandis qu'il goutait volontiers à l'un de leur vint.

_ Je n'aime pas la verdure ! Répliqua le plus jeune des frères.

_ Où est la viande ? Demanda Dwalin en fixant les autres nains tandis qu'il cherchait sa viande dans l'assiette de salade qu'on lui avait servie.

_ Est-ce qu'ils auraient de la purée ? Demanda Ori en fixant les autres plats, cherchant une assiette de purée parmis ces derniers, tandis que les autres fixaient avec horreur les salades et autres plats « végétarien » qu'on leur avait servis.

_ C'est aimable à vous de nous recevoir. Je ne suis pas vêtu pour un diner fit remarquer Gandalf en suivant le Seigneur Elrond.

_ Mais vous ne l'êtes jamais lui fit remarquer en souriant Elrond à son encontre, le faisant rire alors qu'il avisa Lindir qui s'avançait vers lui.

_ Pardonnez-moi mon Seigneur, mais… le jeune Durin à refuser poliment de s'asseoir à votre table et à préférer demeurer auprès des siens lui fit savoir son Sénéchal, légèrement inquiet.

_ Bien sûr que Bilbon à refuser, si vous l'inviter à se joindre à vous en tant que Durin, l'enfant préférera rejeter celle-ci plutôt que de permettre cela fit valoir Gandalf à l'encontre du Sénéchal. Peut-être que Bilbon ignore encore toutes les applications mais je sais qu'il préfèrera demeurer lui-même au lieu d'être reconnu pour ce qu'il n'est pas fit-il remarquer.

_ Ce n'est pas un destin simple qui attend cet enfant, Gandalf remarqua Elrond à l'attention de son vieil ami. Vous savez pertinemment que lorsque Durin renait, il renait à un moment bien précis dans l'histoire et cet enfant n'est d'autre que la Septième réincarnation de Durin et la dernière. Quelque chose de grand doit arriver pour que l'illustre Père des nains décide d'apparaitre de nouveau fit-il remarquer tout en jetant un œil à Thorin avant d'aviser l'enfant en question.

_ Vous ne mangez jamais de légumes ? Leur demanda surpris Bilbon en s'adressant à ces derniers, surpris de les entendre râler, ne faisant nullement cas des regards des deux Seigneurs et du Magicien porter dans son dos.

_ Bien sûr que nous mangeons des légumes, petit mais avec de la viande ! Répliqua Bofur à son encontre, avant de jeter un œil aux autres autour de lui qui le fixèrent. Je veux dire, Mon Seigneur que…

_ Je t'en prie Bofur, pas de ça avec moi ! Coupa Bilbon refusant catégoriquement, vrillant un regard glacial vers ce dernier avant d'aviser les autres. Cela vaut de même pour vous tous, je suis peut-être la réincarnation de Durin mais je ne suis pas lui, je suis Bilbon Sacquet et uniquement Bilbon, alors ne l'oubliez pas. Et si vous voulez que je vous donne un ordre alors je vous l'ordonne leur fit-il remarquer pour que ces derniers comprennent bien la situation.

_ Bien dis gamin ! Félicita Alrik. Vous allez vous mordre les doigts sur lui, les gars !

_ Alrik ?

_ Ben quoi ?

_ D'accord Bilbon lui souria chaleureusement Balin à l'encontre du garçon qui le lui rendit volontiers, tout en mettant un terme à la dispute qui risquer d'avoir entre les deux gardiens du petit.

Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu dire quelque chose d'autre, comme de relancer la conversation sur un autre sujet, sachant pertinemment que le sujet « Durin » finirait par revenir sur le plat, le jeune Sacquet n'eut le temps de rien dire qu'ils eurent tous droit à une entrée fracassante de trois jeunes personnes dans la pièce. Dont une personne précisément que Bilbon parvint à reconnaitre comme étant celle qui l'avait amené aux salles des guérisseurs, pour le soigner.

_ Mais qu'est-ce…

_ Faîtes-place ! Ordonna la voix tonitruante d'une naine aux cheveux cuivré qui ne fit nullement dans la discrétion et posa avec fracas, un plat sur la table des nains.

Ces derniers sursautant face au rôtis qu'on venait de déposer devant eux avant de vriller un regard sur les autres plats porter par une jeune elfe et la jeune humaine, constituer de ragout et de pomme de terre cuite, qu'on plaça au côté de la viande.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'on dit ? Leur demanda la jeune elfe aux cheveux d'or, en fixant les nains.

_ On ne vous avez rien demandés fit remarquer Dwalin.

_ Dans ce cas… commença l'elfe tout en se rebaissant pour reprendre les plats quand le cri des nains la stoppa et qu'elle leur lança un regard bleu d'acier, attendant qu'ils le disent.

_ Merci beaucoup Milady de nous avoir amené ces plats la remercia convenablement Balin, lui souriant gentiment, avant d'être appuyer par le reste de la Compagnie qui suivirent les remerciements ainsi que Dwalin, un peu râleur sur les bords.

_ Et vous utilisez vos couverts Messieurs, avec civilité et respect pour vos hôtes ? Leur demanda l'elfe, ne souhaitant guère abandonner les bonnes manières des nains et les foudroyant de son regard de saphir, pour qu'ils obéissent à sa mise en garde.

_ S'il y a quelqu'un que vous devez surtout remercier c'est Aranel fit remarquer la naine cuivré tout en désignant la jeune humaine brune. C'est elle qui a voulus vous rapporter ces plats fit-elle savoir.

_ C'était surtout pour votre blessé avoua Aranel tout en souriant à l'encontre de Bilbon qui inclina de la tête vers elle, tout en ne pouvant s'empêcher de rougir. Et je sais pertinemment à quel point les nains ne peuvent supporter un repas sans viande, n'est-ce pas Beriana ? Lui demanda-t'elle en se tournant vers la naine.

_ Oh, je t'en prie Anel, je ne suis pas à ce point râleuse quand je n'ai pas un morceau de viande fit remarquer Beriana à son encontre.

_ Non, seulement irritable lui fit rappeler l'elfe blonde à son attention, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

_ Tu vas voir laquelle de nous deux sera la plus irritable quand j'en aurais finis avec toi, Sidhmeldiriel répliqua Beriana, tout en employant le nom entier de sa cousine elfe.

_ Je vous en prie les filles ! Supplia Aranel tout en bousculant son ainée et sa cousine, s'emparant d'une part de viande et de pommes-de-terre qu'elle alla déposer devant Thorin. Bon appétit, Mon Seigneur lui souria-t'elle tout en inclinant respectueusement la tête avant de retourner auprès des deux membres de sa famille, qui étaient toutes les prêtes à en découdre sur le champ.

_ Mesdemoiselles, je vous prie ?

_ Excusez-nous Seigneur Elrond s'excusèrent en chœur les trois jeunes filles tout en s'inclinant devant ce dernier, avant qu'Aranel ne s'empresse d'avouer les faits : C'est seulement qu'il était plus préférable de donner un plat digne des nains aux risques de… disons de les rendre de mauvaises humeurs fit-elle remarquer.

_ Et vous avez déjà vus dans quel état est Beriana quand elle n'a pas sa ration de viande alors… un nains de pure souche et quinze d'un coup… je ne crois pas que Foncombe supportera le choc fit remarquer Sidhmeldiriel à l'attention de son Seigneur.

_ Vous êtes des sang-mêlés, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Bilbon dans un murmure, parfaitement audible pour tous alors qu'il n'avait pas quittés un seul instant les trois jeunes femmes des yeux.

_ C'est exacte mon jeune ami, comme vous l'êtes, vous aussi annonça l'elfe aux cheveux d'or. Je suis Sidhmeldiriel, première fille de Nathaniel de la Maison de la Fleur d'Or de Gondoline et d'Ivorwen, Dame des Dunédains. J'ai 110 ans vint-elle à préciser après s'être présenté en s'inclinant devant Bilbon.

_ Je suis Aranel, deuxième fille de Nathaniel de la Maison de la Fleur d'Or de Gondoline et d'Ivorwen, Dame des Dunédains, et j'ai 50 ans salua la jeune humaine brune en souriant à Bilbon, tout en s'inclinant à son tour avant de tourner son attention vers sa cousine naine.

_ Je m'appelle Beriana, Fille unique de Boran, Poing d'Acier et d'Ioreth la Guérisseuse des Dunédains et sœur cadette d'Ivorwen, et j'ai 55 ans se présenta à son tour la naine cuivré à la suite de ces cousines.

_ Donc encore une enfant !

_ Une enfant qui a été capable de te plaquer au sol, chose que je serais volontiers tenter de recommencer, si c'est ce que tu souhaites Nain ? Demanda Beriana en fusillant Kili de son regard ocre, qui donnait cette impression d'or en fusion, le mettant au défi de la contredire. Et si toi, tu es adulte pour ta race, lequel de nous deux parait le plus mature aux yeux des autres ? Lui demanda-t'elle d'aplomb faisant détourner le regard de Kili qui avisa son frère, ce dernier qui n'avait pas un seul instant quitté la cousine elfe des yeux.

_ Ce que ma chère cousine est en train de vous expliquer, c'est que nous sommes plus humains que notre autre côté, bien que cela soit ma sœur qui a plus le physique d'un être humain, et que nous sommes donc majeur par la loi des hommes leur fit savoir Sidhmeldiriel. Bien que je sois la seule de nous trois d'être majeure des deux côtés de mes parents ne put-elle s'empêcher de remarquer.

_ Ce n'est pas parce que tu es majeur des « deux côtés » que cela m'empêche de te mettre la pâtée quand j'en ai envie lui fit remarquer Beriana en se tournant vers elle, tandis qu'Aranel ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel.

_ Tu n'es qu'une…

_ Mesdemoiselles, puis-je savoir ce que vous faites ?

Se tournant toutes les trois vers la personne qui venait de les interrompre, surtout les deux cousines, ces dernières ne purent s'empêcher de gémir légèrement quand elles furent face à Dame Aglariel, qui les fixait, en particulier les deux ainés, de fortes mauvaises humeurs.

_ Pardonnez-les leur attitude Mon Seigneur s'excusa Aglariel à l'encontre du Seigneur Elrond qui leva la main pour la rassurer.

_ Tout va bien ma chère Aglariel, vos nièces mettent toujours du baume au cœur à nos yeux de les voir si vivante lui souria Elrond rassurant aussi bien les trois jeunes filles que leur tante. Je présume que ce bon Glorfindel s'est occuper de faire diversion pendant qu'elles venaient apporter des plats à nos invités supposa-t'il.

_ Vous supposez bien Mon Seigneur, mon ainé me parait certaine fois être le plus enfants des quatre ne put s'empêcher de sourire Aglariel sur ce sujet.

_ Glorfindel ? Comme le Seigneur Glorfindel de la Maison de la Fleur d'Or de Gondoline ? Leur demanda Balin curieux, en ayant tilter au titre des deux sœurs mais d'entendre ce nom paraissait remonter certains souvenir de ce qu'il avait lus sur la Chute de Gondoline.

_ Le guerrier d'or qui affronta les dragons et tua un Balroq de Morgoth, qui en est mort avant de revenir parmis nous ? Oui, il s'agit bien de mon cher frère qui malgré tous ces millénaires peut me paraitre toujours aussi enfantin avec ces trois jeunes personnes dans les parages fit savoir Aglariel tout en désignant ces trois nièces de la tête. A présent, mes chéris, peut-être seraient-ils plus respectables que nous laissions nos invités et que vous regagniez vos quartiers, vous pourrez toujours leur parler et faire plus ample connaissance avec eux demain leur proposa-t'elle à l'encontre des trois jeunes femmes.

_ Qui voudrait faire connaissance avec…

_ Nous en serons plus qu'honorer ma tante annonça Aranel, tout en écrasant au passage le pied de sa cousine pour l'empêcher de dire quelque chose qui envenimerait encore plus la situation. Nous vous disons donc à demain, cher nains de Durin souria la jeune femme tout en s'inclinant devant ces derniers avant d'attraper sa sœur ainé et sa cousine, qui la suivirent en protestant alors qu'Aglariel vint à saluer les convives et le Seigneur des lieux avant de rejoindre ces nièces.

_ Elles sont tout à fait charmantes souria Bilbon, tout en avisant ces deux cousins pendant que les autres nains discutaient sur les trois jeunes femmes et leur tante.

_ Elles sont surtout irrespectueuse ! Fit savoir Fili tout en retournant à son assiette.

_ Non mais dîtes moi que je rêve ? Demanda Kili dans un sourire.

_ Quoi donc Kili ?

_ Fili a le béguin Bilbon s'amusa Kili.

_ Je te demande pardon ?

_ Tu as le béguin pour elle !

_ Laquelle ? Lui demanda Bilbon à l'encontre de son cousin, curieux de savoir sur laquelle il avait flashé, espérant que ce n'était pas sur une en question.

Rien que de penser à ça, Bilbon ne put s'empêcher de rougir de gêne avant de reporter son regard sur ces cousins, qui n'avaient strictement rien vus, bien trop concentrer, pour le premier à fusiller son cadet et pour le deuxième à sourire narquoisement à son ainé.

_ Tu aurais dus le voir avec Sidhmeldiriel plus tôt, elle l'a mis à terre souria Kili à l'encontre de son jeune cousin, pendant que son ainé le fusilla du regard.

_ Et toi alors avec Beriana ? Elle t'a elle aussi mise à terre !

_ C'est vrai ! Mais elle n'est pas du tout mon genre, contrairement à toi, avec cette jeune Dame elfe, tu ne l'as pas quitté un seul instant des yeux souria Kili à l'encontre de son ainé.

_ Tu dis n'importe quoi ! Elle m'horripile c'est tout et elle m'a manqué de respect et…

_ En clair, elle lui a tapée dans l'œil ! Approuva Kili faisant sourire Bilbon et râler Fili.

_ N'importe quoi !

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà pour aujourd'hui ;)<strong>

**hâte de lire vos com =D**

**encore BONNE ANNEE**

**et a lundi pour la suite**

**biz**

**Sabrinabella**


	16. Chapitre 15 Quand une promesse est faite

**Bonjour à tous ;)**

**comme prévus le chapitre 15 aujourd'hui =D**

**petite annonce les choses vont se corser dans ce chapitre pour la relation de certains protagonistes que j'avais mentionner dans des commentaires ;)**

**sinon merci à mes habituels commentateur pour leur review XD**

**et BONNE LECTURE**

**on se retrouve en bas XD**

**Sabrinabella**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 15 : Quand une promesse est faite<strong>

_ Celle-ci c'est Orcrist. Le fendoir à Gobelin, une lame renommée forgé par les Hauts Elfes de l'Ouest, mon clan. Puisse-t'elle bien vous servir espéra le Seigneur Elrond tout en ayant détaillé l'épée et le fourreau elfique que Thorin avait pris comme nouvelle arme avant de la lui rendre.

Epée elfique que le Roi Nain accepta volontiers tout en hochant de la tête comme remerciement, avant que le Seigneur Elfe ne se tourne vers Gandalf et l'épée que ce dernier lui présenta pour qu'il puisse l'identifier.

_ Et celle-ci c'est Glamdrim reconnut Elrond en empoignant le fourreau et dégainant la lame de quelques centimètres de son fourreau pour la regarder. Le Marteau à ennemi, l'épée du Roi de Gondoline. Ces épées furent forger pour les Guerres des Gobelins et je suis persuadé que Glorfindel serait heureux de les savoirs entre de bonne mains fit-il remarquer tout en redonnant ces dernières à leurs nouveaux propriétaires.

Ayant écouté d'une oreille les discussions des deux seigneurs et du magicien à la table principale, Bilbon baissa le regard vers sa propre lame elfique, sortant légèrement celle-ci de son étui, se demandant bien quelle nom elle pouvait avoir reçus.

_ Ce n'est pas la peine mon garçon lui fit savoir Balin tout en ayant avisé son geste, ce dernier assis juste en face de lui. On baptise des épées pour leurs exploits accomplis lors d'une guerre lui expliqua-t'il.

_ Est-ce que cela veut dire que la mienne n'a pas connus de bataille ? Lui demanda Bilbon curieux.

_ Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une épée, c'est plus un coupe-papier à vraie dire ; fit remarquer le vieux guerrier.

_ Peut-être pour les elfes mais pas pour moi remarqua Bilbon à son encontre, tout en rangeant l'arme dans son fourreau. Pour moi, c'est une épée et je lui trouverais un nom fit-il savoir tout en se demandant de quel manière il la nommera.

_ Moi je sais, pourquoi pas l'appeler… voyons voir… Lame Scintillante ? Parce que c'est une épée elfique proposa Kili tout sourire.

_ Ou pourquoi pas Dents d'Acier ? Demanda Fili tout en fusillant son jeune frère du regard, n'ayant pas encore digérer ces moqueries sur son « béguin » pour la mi-elfe.

_ Elle n'a rien d'une Dents d'Acier !

_ Comme Lame Scintillante ne fait guère convaincante !

_ Arrêtez donc de vous disputer les garçons ? Demanda Alaric en regardant ces deux derniers. Bilbon choisira de la nommée quand il aura choisis le bon moment et le bon nom pour sa nouvelle arme leur fit-il remarquer pour mettre un terme à leur envie de donner un nom à l'épée de leur cousin.

Mais le jeune sang-mêlé ne fit guère attention au reste de la discussion autour de lui, qu'il reporta son attention sur le repas dans son dos, écoutant d'une oreille ce qui se disait.

_ Comment les avez-vous eux ? Lui demanda Elrond curieux de savoir comment des anciennes épées perdus lors de la Chute de Gondoline avaient-elles pus refaire surface et tombés dans les mains de deux personnes de la Compagnie.

_ Nous les avons trouvés dans un butin de troll sur la Grande Route de l'Est, peu avant d'être pris en chasse par des orques rapporta Gandalf sur les derniers évènements dont ils avaient été témoins et victimes.

_ Et que faisiez-vous sur la Grande Route de l'Est ? Lui demanda gentiment Elrond en rivant son regard sur Gandalf, qui ne put s'empêcher de grimacer à cette question, dont il savait pertinemment qu'elle finirait d'être poser.

_ Excusez-moi s'excusa Thorin en inclinant de la tête avant de quitter la table et de se placer à l'arrière de ces camarades, s'appuyant sur une colonne tout en sirotant sa bière, sous le regard des elfes présents et du reste de la Compagnie.

_ 13 nains et un semi-homme qui se trouve être l'enfant unique du plus jeune fils de Thrain et portant la marque de Durin, d'étranges compagnons de voyage Gandalf lui fit remarquer Elrond sur l'étrange assemblée qui se trouvait autour de lui, tout en buvant une traitre de son verre de vin.

_ Se sont tous de la maison de Durin fit savoir Gandalf sur le lien qui unissait toute cette compagnie devant eux. Des gens dignes, respectables et étonnamment cultiver, ils ont un amour profond des arts rajouta-t'il bien qu'il ne fit pas cas de voir Nori ranger une vaisselle dans ces affaires ou Bombur se mettre à tout enfoncer dans sa bouche pour gouter les plats devant lui.

_ Vous ne pouvez pas nous jouer autre chose ? Demanda Nori en se tournant vers la femme elfe jouant de la harpe dans son dos, avant de se mettre à préciser sa pensée, tout en se triturant l'oreille. On se croirait à un enterrement ne put-il s'empêcher d'ajouter.

_ Quelqu'un est mort ? Demanda soucieux Oin en ayant parfaitement entendus les termes de Nori malgré le chiffon bloquer dans sa corne auditif.

_ Allez les gars, il y a qu'une seule chose à faire ! Répliqua Bofur tout en se mettant à se lever, attirant ainsi l'attention de tous.

_ Et laquelle ? Demanda Bilbon ne comprenant pas ou il voulait en venir, surtout qu'il trouvait parfaitement agréable la musique des elfes.

Et pour toute réponse, Bofur se mit à monter sur la table d'à côté, surprenant ces compagnons alors que Bilbon comprit pertinemment ce que ce dernier avait en tête, comme le reste de la bande d'ailleurs qui n'hésita pas une seconde à le rejoindre à la deuxième phrase. Le jeune Sacquet avait l'impression de se retrouver à Cul-de-Sac quand les nains s'étaient mis à chanter, tout en balançant sa vaisselle dans toute sa maison.

_« Il y a, il y a une auberge tranquille au gué de la colline,_

_Et on y brasse une bière si brune que l'homme de la lune voulait bombance,_

_S'en est pris plein la panse._

_Le palonnier avait un chat qui aimait jouer du violon,_

_L'archet glissant de haut en bas, ça faisait crincrin et puis ronron._

_Quand le chat tripotait de l'archet, le chat voulant jouer tique donc,_

_Une giga réveillé les morts, crincrin et ronron rythmaient sa chanson_

_Et l'auberge fit secouer l'homme de la lune disant : il est trois heures une. »_

Mais Bilbon se dit que cela avait été bien pire qu'à Cul-de-Sac quand la chanson prit enfin fin.

Si les nains avaient été civilisé chez lui, là, ils étaient à la limite d'être grossier et fort mal élever en se mettant à jeter de la nourriture et des couverts dans tous les recoins sous les regards choquer des elfes les entourant. Tandis que Gandalf ne pouvait s'empêcher de lancer des regards d'excuses à l'encontre du Seigneur Elrond, pendant qu'Alaric et Alrik n'avaient pas un seul instant quitté Bilbon des yeux, connaissant parfaitement le jeune garçon et sachant pertinemment comment il réagirait à ça.

A leur risque, Alaric et Alrik avaient, durant l'année après la mort de Frérin, chanter les chants des nains pour lui apprendre ces dernières à leur façon… nain. C'est-à-dire avec des plats lancer ou encore de la nourriture comme ce que venait de faire les nains de la Compagnie, et ils s'en étaient très vite mordus les doigts car Belladone était entré dans une fureur sans borne.

Le sermon qu'elle leur avait donné sur leur bonne manière et leur manque de politesse avait été digne de ceux que leur donnait leur mère quand ils étaient jeunes, et ils avaient jurés, tous les deux, de ne jamais refaire ce genre de chose chez d'autres personnes. Ils peuvent le faire chez eux mais pas quand ils sont invités chez des hôtes généreux et ils le savaient, Alaric et Alrik savaient que dans ces moment-là, le fils de Belladone pouvait être comme elle.

Rajouter le sang nain qui coule dans ces veines et ceux qui viendront à attirer les foudres du garçon, risqueraient bien de passer un sale quart d'heure. Et cela serait le cas, les deux oncles pouvaient facilement voir l'orage gronder dans les yeux de l'enfant, ce dernier se retenant de faire une esclandre devant tous, attendant sans doute qu'ils soient de retour dans leur quartier pour leur faire comprendre, haut et fort, sa façon de penser devant leur attitude.

_ Allez Bilbon ! Rejoins-nous ! Chante-nous quelque chose de la Comté ? Lui demanda Bofur tout en avisant le gamin, qui fut vite pousser par ces cousins à se relever et à leur chanter une chanson de la Comté.

Bien trop furieux et ces pensées se mélangeant dans sa tête devant les attitudes que ces camarades avaient à l'encontre de leurs hôtes, Bilbon ne put s'empêcher de voir les elfes se mettre à frémir. Se préparer à la prochaine « chanson » dont ils seraient témoins et prêt à se mettre à l'abri si les nains recommençaient à lancer des ustensiles ou de la nourriture, se tenant au pire.

_ Allez Bilbon ! Une chanson de la Comté ? Leur redemanda ces deux cousins voulant connaitre des chants de la Comté.

Et tout en rivant un regard vers Alaric et Alrik, les deux seuls sérieux parmis eux tous, sachant pertinemment ce qui risquait d'arriver aux autres, se mettant à hocher de la tête, Bilbon sut à cet instant précis ce qu'il devait faire. Ils souhaitaient qu'il leur chante une chanson de la Comté et bien soit, il allait leur en chanter une mais celle-ci ne serait guère aussi joyeuse que la leur.

Prenant une profonde inspiration, Bilbon ferma les yeux et laissa le souffle du vent chanter à ces oreilles avant de réciter celle qui lui venait à l'instant à l'esprit.

_« La Maison est derrière »_

_« Le monde est devant »_

_« Nombreux sentiers ainsi, je prends »_

_« A travers l'ombre »_

_« Jusqu'à la fin de la nuit »_

_« Jusqu'à la dernière étoile qui luit »_

_« Brumes et nuages »_

_« Noyés dans l'obscurité »_

_« Tout va se mêler »_

_« Tout va… se mêler »_

Baissant la tête et en reprenant une profonde inspiration alors qu'il n'entendait que le son du vent autour de lui, Bilbon rouvrit les yeux pour fixer la Compagnie de nain qui l'observait en silence, comme si cette chanson avait coupé toute envie de rire, surtout à la tonalité que cet air avait donné. Avisant ces deux oncles, le jeune Sacquet sut qu'il avait exactement bien fais, tout en lançant un regard à leur camarade, se demandant bien lequel des douze, ne prenant pas Thorin en compte, allaient remuer le premier.

Ce n'est que lorsque Bilbon descendit de la table que son mouvement sembla ramener les nains à la réalité, ces derniers l'observant ne comprenant pas.

_ C'était une chanson bien triste remarqua Ori annonçant ce que tous pensaient dans leur tête. Les Hobbits n'ont-ils pas de chansons plus joyeuses ?

_ Comme tout le monde Ori mais je voulais éviter de poursuivre votre euphorie fit savoir le jeune sang-mêlé, tout en se mettant à remonter ces manches à la surprise des autres.

_ Pourquoi ça ?

_ Pour que vous arrêtez de choquer ces pauvres elfes Kili ! Je savais pertinemment qu'une telle berceuse vous arrêterait et éviterait plus de casses de votre part. Maintenant si vous le permettez, je vais me charger de nettoyer tout votre bazar fit connaitre le plus jeune de la Compagnie, se mettant à faire ce qu'il avait dit à la grande surprise des nains de la Compagnie, excepter ces oncles.

Autant que des elfes qui le regardèrent ramasser de la nourriture tombé qu'il déposa dans son assiette avant de se mettre à essuyer les marques sur le marbre.

_ Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

_ Si j'étais toi Bofur, je me tairais avant que le petit ne vous tombe dessus car croyez-moi, aucun d'entre vous ne souhaite ne le voir dans cet état mit en garde Alaric tout en s'étant levé avec Alrik et ayant rejoint le petit pour nettoyer le bordel causer par les autres.

_ Le voir comment ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il nettoie ?

_ Parce que je ne suis pas une bande de cochon qui n'est même pas capable de rester cordiale et civiliser lors d'une chanson quand ils se trouvent invités chez d'autre personne, Ori ! Répondit glacialement Bilbon à l'attention de ce dernier et des autres.

Si Ori était tombé de son coussin, choquer et terroriser face au regard que le sang-mêlé lui lançait, les autres nains restèrent médusés face à sa remarque.

_ Nous ne sommes pas des porcs ! Fit remarquer Dori outré devant les paroles de l'enfant.

_ Et ce champ de bataille Dori, c'est quoi pour toi ? Un terrain de jeu ! Et c'est bien vrai, vous n'êtes pas des cochons, j'insulterais ces pauvres animaux qui sont bien plus propre que vous !

_ Mon garçon…

_ Il n'y a pas de « mon garçon » qui tienne Balin ! Vous vous permettez de critiquer ouvertement les elfes parce que vous vous détestez. Je n'ai nullement l'attention d'entrée dans cette guerre-guerre stupide que vous vous livrez, mais je sais une chose sur la diplomatie et la bonne manière quand nous sommes invités par des hôtes, c'est d'avoir la politesse de les respecter, ce qui n'est pas votre cas !

_ Bili…

_ Il n'y a pas non plus de « Bili » qui tienne Fili ! J'ignore complètement ce qu'instruisent les naines à leurs enfants mais ils ont oubliés la partie « la manière de se tenir à table ou en présence des hôtes », sauf que ce n'est pas le cas chez les Hobbit. On nous apprend les bonnes manières et celle de jeter des couverts et de la nourriture, risquant de blesser quelqu'un n'est pas comprise dans l'apprentissage !

_ Il ne nous avait pas sermonnés à Cul-de-Sac avec sa vaisselle ?

_ Non Nori, je ne vous ais pas sermonné bien que j'en avais grandement envie, j'étais bien trop inquiet pour mes oncles plutôt que de passer mes nerfs sur mes invités, j'étais le plus civiliser d'entre vous. Et sachez ceci : les plus civiliser ici ce ne sont pas vous mais les elfes ! Fit remarquer Bilbon tout en désignant les elfes autour d'eux. Bien que depuis le début ils avaient l'intention de vous arrêter, ils ne l'ont pas fait parce qu'ils sont bien plus aimable et courtois que vous ne l'êtes à leur encontre !

_ Dans ce cas, tu n'as qu'à demeurer avec eux.

_ Pardon ?

Choquer d'entendre cette voix venir de derrière son dos, Bilbon riva son attention sur Thorin alors que tous les nains s'étaient figés en vrillant un regard sur leur chef. Tandis que les elfes observaient les deux protagonistes pendant que Gandalf s'était relevé de son siège prêt à intervenir à tout moment entre eux.

_ Si nos mauvaises manières te gênent autant, tu n'as qu'à demeurer ici avec eux ou encore mieux, retourner chez toi et reprendre tes deux « oncles » avec toi répéta Thorin tout en désignant les elfes et les deux gardiens du jeune garçon.

_ Ce n'est pas l'envie qui me manque mais contrairement à vous Thorin, j'ai donné ma parole et je vais m'y tenir, même si pour cela je me mettrais tous vos nains à dos parce que je vous aurais dit le fond de ma pensée répliqua Bilbon à son encontre, ne flanchant pas devant le regard glacial de son « oncle ».

S'avançant vers lui, le surplombant de toute sa hauteur alors que tous restèrent figer et la respiration couper, Thorin asséna ces mots qui vit vibrer l'âme de Bilbon.

_ C'est parce que tu es la réincarnation de Durin que je ne souhaite pas te réprimander pour tes paroles, mon garçon, mais ne pousses pas tes chances car je ne serais pas aussi conciliant la prochaine fois le tint-il au courant.

Et trop choquer pour dire quoi se soit sur le coup, le jeune Sacquet dut laisser l'Héritier d'Erebor se détourner de lui pour reprendre ces esprits alors qu'une terrible vérité sauta à sa conscience.

_ Il avait raison d'avoir peur, vous n'auriez eu aucun scrupule de le faire !

_ Qui ? Faire quoi ? Demanda Thorin d'une voix dure, s'étant arrêté dans son départ à plusieurs dizaines de mètres de Bilbon, ne se tournant pas vers lui.

_ Mon Père ! Il avait raison de me maintenir éloigner de vous et de votre famille, et de tout le reste des nains. Vous vous fichez complètement de Bilbon Sacquet, la seule chose qui vous intéresse en moi c'est Durin et uniquement lui, c'est pour ça que je suis toujours là, n'est-ce pas ? Après tout, vous vous fichez complètement de ce que je suis ou de ce qui pourrait m'arriver, tant que vous pouvez crier haut et fort que vous avez remis la main sur ce qui vous appartient riposta le jeune Sacquet avant de lui faire une promesse qui scellerait à jamais sa vie et qui vibrerait dans le corps de Thorin. Je vais vous aider à faire ce qui sera fait mais après cela Thorin, je rentrerais chez moi et je vous promets que cela sera la dernière fois que vous m'entendrez moi ou ce Durin que jamais je ne vous laisserais appelé pour vous soutenir !

Sa promesse donner qui sonnait plus comme une menace, ne fut guère au gout de Thorin qui se retourna et s'apprêtait à charger sur Bilbon, ce dernier l'attendant de pied ferme, refusant de reculer ou de ployer face au regard noir qu'il lui lançait, lui rendant un regard tout aussi glacial. Mais le Maitre Nain fut stopper par Gandalf qui s'interposa entre eux, se plaçant devant Thorin et l'arrêtant d'une main sur la poitrine tandis qu'Alaric et Alrik s'étaient tous les deux mis de chaque côté de l'enfant, protégeant leur petit si Thorin parvenait à se défaire du magicien.

_ Si j'étais vous j'éviterais de faire cela Thorin mit en garde Gandalf à son encontre. Car je sais une chose sur les réincarnations de Durin, c'est que ces derniers ont la rancune tenace et que si vous veniez à lui faire du mal, le jour où il se réveillera, vous risquez amèrement de le regretter. Parce que ce que vous vous apprêtez à faire à l'enfant, vous sera rendus au centuple le prévena-t'il.

Sachant pertinemment de quoi parlait Gandalf, connaissant des récités écris par ceux qui avait osé un jour lever la main sur une réincarnation de Durin, ce dernier s'était retrouvé avec d'affreuses représailles du Père des Longues-Barbes. Celui-ci leur avait fait vivre un enfer jusqu'à ce que le tortionnaire ne demande pardon après de longues journées de souffrance causer par la colère de Durin.

Le Père des Longues-Barbes pouvaient pardonner mais sa colère pouvait être immense, tout comme sa vengeance.

Se retirant de la poigne du magicien, Thorin n'accorda pas un seul regard au fils de son frère comme de ces deux gardiens, qu'il donna un ordre au reste de la Compagnie, avisant ces derniers resté toujours figer et silencieux à leur place. Terminant par réagir à son ordre, les douze nains se dépêchèrent de réagir et rejoignant leur leader quitté les lieux, n'eurent pas le courage d'affronter le regard glacial que Bilbon avait, ou seul Fili et Kili, ainsi que Balin et Dwalin comme Bofur lui jetèrent un coup d'œil.

Mais bien trop remonter comme il l'était, Bilbon ne fit pas attention aux regards d'excuses qu'ils lui lançaient, un peu énerver pour celui de Dwalin, le jeune Sacquet se détourna d'eux et se concentra sur ce qu'il avait dit. Nettoyez le bazar causé par les nains.

_ Vous n'êtes pas obliger de faire cela vous savez ?

Levant les yeux vers la douce voix qui s'était adressé à lui, Bilbon riva son regard dans celui du Seigneur Elrond qui s'était adressé à lui alors que les elfes autour de lui commençaient à rangés.

_ Si. J'ais dis que je le ferais et je tiens toujours parole annonça Bilbon tout en reprenant le nettoyage qu'il avait commencé plus tôt.

_ Vous ne devriez pas trop pousser votre bras vous le savez ? Lui demanda le Seigneur Elfe, tout en lui désignant le bandage sur son épaule qu'on pouvait apercevoir à travers la chemise blanche.

_ Ne vous en faites donc pas pour mon bras, il ira bien. J'ai seulement besoin de me défouler et le nettoyage est un bon défouloir répondit simplement Bilbon tout en reprenant le nettoyage de la pièce, très vite rejoins par Alaric et Alrik alors que Gandalf stoppa Elrond et les autres elfes qui voulaient s'insurger qu'ils nettoient malgré sa blessure.

_ N'essayez pas de le contredire ou de rejeter son offre, Bilbon peut être sacrément têtu et il possède un sacré caractère de ces deux parents, parlementer ne servira à rien prévena le magicien dans un murmure à l'encontre des elfes pour que eux seuls entendent.

Comprenant que l'enfant n'accepterait jamais l'aide des elfes, Elrond fit signe à ces sujets de laisser ces trois derniers s'en charger et quittèrent les lieux alors que Gandalf informa les deux nains qu'il allait voir la Compagnie et se chargerait de gérer ces treize derniers. Hochant de la tête, Alaric et Alrik retournèrent leur regard sur Bilbon qui poursuivait le nettoyage, ne faisant pas cas des dires de Gandalf, pendant que celui-ci quitta les lieux et alla s'occuper de ces idiots de nains.

.oOo.

Il était dans une colère sans borne.

Comment avait-il pus les insulter ? L'insulter lui et lui faire des menaces ?

Ces paroles ne cessant de tourner dans son esprit : _« Mon Père ! Il avait raison de me maintenir éloigner de vous et de votre famille, et de tout le reste des nains. Vous vous fichez complètement de Bilbon Sacquet, la seule chose qui vous intéresse en moi c'est Durin et uniquement lui, c'est pour ça que je suis toujours là, n'est-ce pas ? Après tout, vous vous fichez complètement de ce que je suis ou de ce qui pourrait m'arriver, tant que vous pouvez crier haut et fort que vous avez remis la main sur ce qui vous appartient. Je vais vous aider à faire ce qui sera fait mais après cela Thorin, je rentrerais chez moi et je vous promets que cela sera la dernière fois que vous m'entendrez moi ou ce Durin que jamais je ne vous laisserais appelé pour vous soutenir ! »_

_« Je vais vous aider à faire ce qui sera fait mais après cela Thorin, je rentrerais chez moi et je vous promets que cela sera la dernière fois que vous m'entendrez moi ou ce Durin que jamais je ne vous laisserais appelé pour vous soutenir ! »_

Ne souhaitant nullement s'occuper ou de repenser à l'enfant, Thorin faillit bien faire jaillir les portes de leur quartier de leur gong alors qu'il entrait à l'intérieur, tandis que le reste de la Compagnie le suivait.

_ Thorin ?

_ Je ne souhaite nullement en parler Balin ! L'enfant a dit ce qu'il avait à dire. Il fera ce que pour quoi il a été choisis et ensuite il pourra rentrer dans le trou qui lui sert de maison cracha Thorin avec véhémence, fixant son regard vers les falaises entourant Foncombe, ne faisant pas cas des autres derrière lui.

_ Il faut dire que le gamin n'a pas tort.

_ Tu l'approuves Balin ? Lui demanda choquer Gloin en se tournant vers ce dernier, comme tous les autres vers le vieux guerrier.

_ Peut-être pas les mots forts qu'il a employé mais il a raison. Bien que nous ne pouvons supporter les elfes, ces derniers nous ont offert le gite et le couvert, la moindre des politesses seraient d'agir en conséquence et ainsi éviter des éventuels problèmes diplomatique fit remarquer le vieux guerrier.

_ Il a raison.

Tous les regards des nains se rivèrent vers Fili qui venait d'approuver les dires de Balin, tout en portant son regard sur le dos de son oncle, qui ne s'était toujours pas tourner vers eux.

_ Bien que nous ne pouvons-nous comprendre ou nous apprécier, les elfes nous ont ouvert leur maison et nous ont accueillis sans poser de question admit le premier héritier de Thorin. Nous aurions pu mieux nous conduire et…

_ Et aller aider Bilbon à nettoyer ! Rajouta Kili. Il n'a strictement rien fais comme Alaric et Alrik, et pourtant se sont eux qui sont en train de nettoyer fit-il remarquer.

_ Vous voulez…

_ Il ne faut pas oublier que le gosse est blessé aussi et qu'il doit tirer sur son épaule en ce moment même rappela Bofur sur la blessure qu'avait Bilbon, coupant la surprise de Nori, alors que les deux plus jeunes frères se fixèrent avant d'annoncer haut et fort :

_ On va l'aider !

_ Vous n'allez nulle part !

_ Mais… Thorin ?

_ Je crois qu'il est préférable que vous demeurez ici répliqua une voix faisant sursauter les nains, alors que Thorin et, Fili et Kili cessèrent leur discussion rivant leur attention sur …

_ Que voulez-vous Magicien ? Lui demanda durement Thorin en fixant l'entrée de Gandalf.

_ Vous dires ce que certains des vôtres ont finis par comprendre par eux-mêmes avant que je vienne n'y ajouter mon grain de sel fit savoir Gandalf tout en avisant Balin, Fili et Kili, ainsi que Bofur avant de vriller son attention sur Thorin. Pour un héritier de Durin, Thorin, vous faites mauvaises impression devant ce dernier car ne penser pas que lorsqu'il se réveillera, vous aurez de grande surprise lui fit-il remarquer à l'encontre du Roi Nain.

_ Pourquoi on ne peut pas y aller Gandalf ? Lui demanda Kili en se rappelant de l'interdiction du magicien.

_ Parce qu'il est préférable que vous le laissiez se calmer et ne pas voir d'autres nains dans son champ de vision quand il se trouve dans un tel état fit savoir Gandalf en fixant Kili ainsi que Fili qui étaient prêt à retourner dans la salle à manger pour aider leur cousin, avant de river son regard sur Thorin. J'ignore complètement si vos paroles étaient véritables ou pousser par la colère, mais je sais une chose Thorin, continuer d'agir de la sorte avec lui et vous risquez de le perdre à jamais le mit-il en garde avant de river son attention sur les autres nains. Quant à vous, choisissez de prendre la bonne décision par rapport à l'enfant par vous-même plutôt que de suivre la masse du groupe et, je présume que je vais vous laisser vous calmer Thorin, nous parlerons demain au Seigneur Elrond pour la carte ; le tint-il au courant.

Les laissant réfléchir à ces mots, Gandalf quitta les lieux alors que tous se mirent à réfléchir à ces dires, tandis que Thorin demeura dans son coin, à ruminer pendant qu'il repensait à tout ce qui s'était passé et maudissant encore le Magicien de ces coups fourrés.

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà pour le chapitre 15 =D<strong>

**personne ne me frappe surtout XD**

**hâte de connaitre vos avis ;)**

**la suite sera maintenue pour mercredi encore :)**

**biz**

**Sabrinabella**


	17. Chapitre 16 Vieille promesse

**Bonjour à tous ;)**

**comme tous les mercredi la suite =D**

**merci à **Noooo Aime **, à **Julindy **et à **Luna Lightwood **pour leur review ;)**

**et oui on a bien envie de frapper quelques nains pour leur attitude XD et pour information il y aura encore des tensions entre Thorin et Bilbon, et ça risque de se calmer un peu avant de revenir en force XD et Bili ne sera pas le seul à lui en vouloir ;)**

**sinon dans ce chapitre, on apprend un peu a connaitre un peu plus mes autres perso avec l'apparition d'autre perso du Seigneur des Anneaux =D**

**voilà, je n'ai plus qu'à vous dire **

**BONNE LECTURE ;)**

**on se retrouve en bas **

**Sabrinabella**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 16 : Vieille promesse<strong>

Il n'avait pas très bien dormis.

Il faut dire dormir sur des cousins dure à même le sol de marbre dans la salle de repas qu'ils s'étaient chargés après avoir pris la soirée à nettoyer le bordel causer par les nains, Bilbon fut réveillé par les rayons du soleil quand celui-ci vint à se lever, le réveillant de son sommeil. Se redressant, le dos endoloris, le jeune Sacquet ne put s'empêcher de grimacer de douleur en tirant sur son épaule droite et réveillant la douleur de sa blessure, fut quelque peu surpris en voyant une couverture tomber de son épaule.

_ Comment te sens-tu mon petit ?

Tournant le regard vers la voix, Bilbon croisa le regard de son vieil ami, ce dernier lui lançant un doux sourire, tout en étant sagement assis sur le siège là où il s'était tenu la veille lors du repas. Alors que le sang-mêlé vit ces deux oncles dormir non loin de lui, eux aussi s'étaient servis des coussins des repas pour se faire des lits confortables pour dormir, seulement, Bilbon n'avait pas le souvenir de s'être coucher la veille.

_ Bonjour Gandalf, ça peut aller, mon épaule est encore douloureuse mais je survivrais lui promit-il. Et vous ?

_ Je vais bien mon enfant, beaucoup mieux que je pourrais le penser et avant que je ne l'oublie… je te souhaite un Joyeux Anniversaire lui souhaita le magicien gris en lui souriant chaleureusement tandis qu'il se mit à fouiller ces poches à la recherche de quelque chose. J'ai ton cadeau pour toi lui avoua-t'il tout en lui remettant un paquet.

Un paquet qui se révélait être un parchemin, une lettre solidement fermer par un ruban avec un sceau runique sur le croisement de fil pour le clore. Quelque peu surpris de constater que le parchemin n'était pas de première jeunesse avec les extrémités noircis et quelque peu déchirer.

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Lui demanda curieux Bilbon en détaillant celui-ci dans ces mains prêt à l'ouvrir quand les mots de Gandalf le figèrent sur place.

_ Un cadeau de ton Père.

Levant les yeux vers lui, Bilbon le regarda avec étonnement et surprise, ne comprenant pas ces dires.

_ Ton Père, Frérin, m'a remis ce paquet juste avant son départ de la Comté pour les Ered Luin lui confia Gandalf. Il souhaitait que je le conserve et te le donne à tes trente-trois ans s'il ne revenait pas de cette bataille, comme une sécurité, une promesse, juste au cas où. Ton cadeau se trouve dans la lettre qu'il t'a adressée, dans laquelle il m'a affirmé t'annoncer toute la vérité sur ces origines et les tiennes le prévena-t'il sur ce que refermait le paquet dans les mains du jeune sang-mêlés.

Comprenant ce qu'il avait dans ces mains, Bilbon ne put s'empêcher de trembler en sachant que son Père avait écrit cette lettre dans la possible éventualité qu'il ne rentrerait pas. Ce qui avait été le cas et lire ces dernières paroles le rendaient confus et quelque peu indécis de ce qu'il y trouverait, et s'il serait ou non heureux de connaitre les dernières pensées de son Père lui étant adressées.

_ Tu n'es pas obliger de les lires aujourd'hui Bilbon lui fit savoir Gandalf tout en lui souriant chaleureusement. Prends d'abord un bon petit-déjeuner et va ensuite visiter Foncombe, toi qui rêvait tant de la voir lui proposa-t'il ensuite tout en désignant le copieux repas sur les tables basses et la demeure qui les entourait.

Etant quelque peu surpris de n'avoir pas remarquer ces derniers plus tôt, Bilbon prit l'un des coussins qui lui avait servie de lit et s'installa à table, tout en discutant de sujet et d'autre avec Gandalf autour du petit-déjeuner, tout en veillant à ne pas réveiller Alaric et Alrik derrière eux, dormant toujours profondément. Eux qui avaient le sommeil léger, paraissaient dormir d'un sommeil de plomb devant sans nul doute sentir l'aura de sécurité que donnait cet endroit.

Quand il eut finis, Bilbon salua Gandalf et s'évertua à aller visiter Foncombe mais la douleur qui tiraillait son épaule l'obligea à revoir ces priorités et alla dans les quartiers donner par les elfes, pour aller chercher ces affaires et ces remèdes. Mais se figeant dans son élan, le jeune Sacquet se rendit compte que cela l'obligerait à recroiser les nains après ce qui s'était déroulé la veille, et ne souhaitant guère les recroiser pour le moment, les mots durs de Thorin tournant dans sa tête, Bilbon se dirigea vers la Maison des Guérisseurs, préférant leur demander de l'aide plutôt qu'aux nains.

Entrant dans la maison qu'il avait quitté la veille après avoir découvert le secret qui sommeillait au fond de lui, ayant cette impression que cela faisait plus d'un siècle, Bilbon constata que celle-ci n'était pas vide comme hier, trouvant la guérisseuse qui l'avait soigné et assisté Oin, Dame Aglariel discutant avec l'une de ces nièces, la plus jeune, Dame Aranel et avec deux autres elfes.

Deux tous aussi bruns et se ressemblant comme deux gouttes d'eaux, sans doute des jumeaux, portant des tuniques violettes et argentés, discutant en elfique des plantes médicinales qu'ils auraient besoin d'envoyer dans les villages du Nord. Et voyant à quel point ils étaient tous concentrés, se doutant que le sujet devait être des plus sérieux, Bilbon préféra les laisser à leur discussion et repasserait plus tard.

Seulement…

_ Maitre Sacquet ?

S'arrêtant et se retournant vers la personne qui l'avait appelé, Bilbon put constater qu'il s'agissait de Dame Aranel, cette dernière qui avait finis par l'apercevoir du coin de l'œil, attirant ainsi l'attention des autres sur lui. Avisant les regards gris curieux des deux elfes, qui ne devaient être que des frères aux vus de leur ressemblance frappante, ainsi que de l'une des survivantes de la Chute de Gondoline, la Dame Aglariel qui avisa facilement la façon dont il tenait son bras droit, n'ayant aucun doute sur la raison qui l'avait poussé à venir ici.

_ Votre épaule vous fait encore mal mon enfant ? Lui demanda la Dame elfe en se rapprochant de lui, suivis par sa jeune nièce.

_ Je pense avoir trop tiré hier soir confessa Bilbon tout en ne pouvant s'empêcher de grimacer quand la Dame elfe toucha son épaule pour constater par elle-même ces dires.

_ Je peux me douter avec ce que j'ai entendus hier, suivez-moi, je vais vérifier cela.

_ Vous en avez entendus parler ?

_ Tout Foncombe le sait mon jeune ami, la façon dont vous avez sermonnés vos compagnons et tenus tête au Fils de Thrain et Héritier d'Erebor. Vous avez un sacré tempérament pour lui tenir tête lui souria l'un des jumeaux elfes qui se tenait juste à côté d'Aranel. Je suis Elrohir, Fils d'Elrond et voici mon frère, Elladan se présenta-t'il lui et son frère à l'encontre du jeune sang-mêlé.

_ Enchantée de vous rencontrer, je suis Bilbon Sacquet… A votre service les salua-t'il à la manière dont lui avait appris ces deux oncles. Encore désolé pour l'attitude de mes camarades de la veille, ils sont très… enthousiastes quand ils chantent une de leur chanson leur avoua-t'il espérant que celle-ci suffirait comme excuse.

_ Cela a au moins eu le mérite de mettre un peu d'ambiance dans tout Foncombe souria amusé Elladan, en faisant levé les yeux de son ainé.

_ Ne vous en faites donc pas pour cela mon enfant, vous n'êtes pas responsables de leur attitude et vous n'avez pas à vous excusez à leur place lui fit remarquer Dame Aglariel tout en l'ayant fait asseoir sur l'une des lits et déboutonner son chemisier pour aller constater de l'état de la cicatrice sous le bandage. Votre blessure est un peu rouge, je vais vous remettre de l'onguent cicatrisant et vous refaire un nouveau bandage, et vous priez de faire le moins possible de mouvement avec votre bras droit, vous avez eu beaucoup de chance alors continuez dans cette direction lui souria-t'elle tout en refaisant le nouveau bandage après avoir déposé la compresse sur la blessure refermer.

_ Alors ? Il parait que c'est aujourd'hui votre anniversaire ? Lui demanda curieuse Aranel en s'asseyant à ces côtés, rendant Bilbon quelque peu mal à l'aise d'être assise aussi près au côté d'une femme qui hocha toute fois la tête pour confirmer ces dires. Joyeux Anniversaire alors lui souhaita-t'elle chaleureusement, tout en le surprenant lorsqu'elle vint à déposer un baiser sur sa joue, le rendant encore plus rouge qu'il n'était.

_ Voyons Aranel, n'effraie pas notre petit ami s'amusa Elrohir en souriant à l'encontre du plus jeune d'entre eux. Il a tourné aux pivoines le pauvre fit-il remarquer.

_ Ce n'est pas vrai contredit Bilbon, tentant de reprendre le contrôle des battements frénétiques de son cœur.

_ Voulez-le laissez tranquille les garçons ? Leur demanda Dame Aglariel en vrillant son regard azur sur les jumeaux à leur côté. Vous n'aviez pas à vous charger d'un entrainement ce matin ? Leur demanda-t'elle ensuite.

_ Exact ! Glorfindel et les filles devraient sans nul doute être en train de nous attendre fit remarquer Elladan à ce propos, tout en se tournant vers son ainé. Nous pourrions ainsi inviter les nains à se joindre à nous pour cet entrainement vint-il à préciser pour un éventuel parti de croiser le fer avec ces derniers.

_ Cela serait une bonne idée mon frère accepta volontiers Elrohir avant de tourner un regard vers la tante et la nièce. J'ai surtout entendus ouïe dire que Diriel et Beria avaient bien envies d'affronter deux nains en particulier s'amusa-t'il faisant lever les yeux au ciel de la jeune femme alors que la Dame elfe ne put s'empêcher de sourire à ces faits.

_ Il semblerait que mes chères nièces s'intéresseraient enfin à quelqu'un s'amusa Aglariel en rivant son attention sur Aranel qui rougit légèrement tout en levant les yeux au ciel, devant l'incompréhension totale du jeune sang-mêlé.

_ Diriel a surtout envie de trancher les tresses d'un nain alors que Beria veut sans doute se mesurer à tous pour leur mettre un peu plus de grain dans la tête fit savoir Aranel à ce sujet.

_ Raison de plus pour ainsi invité les nains à se joindre à nous admit Elrohir. Nous pourrons ainsi leur proposer d'affronter nos chères dames pour ceux qui le désirent fit-il remarquer.

_ Tout a fait d'accord hocha Elladan. Allons-y dans ce cas !

Et la seconde suivante, ils avaient tous les deux quittés la Maison des Guérisseurs pour aller chercher les nains et leur proposer de se joindre à eux pour les entrainements, alors que Dame Aglariel riva son regard vers sa plus jeune nièce qui n'avait pas bougé de sa place. Toujours assise au côté de la jeune réincarnation de Durin.

_ Tu ne les suis pas Aranel ? Pour tenter d'éviter les casses avec ta sœur et ta cousine, elles seront bien capable de battre ces nains lui demanda la tante à sa nièce curieuse, en la regardant.

_ Pour cette fois, je vais rester à l'écart et laisser Elladan et Elrohir gérer la situation. Puisqu'après tout, se sont eux qui ont lancés l'idée fit-elle remarquer. Mais je ne m'inquiète pas, surtout si Oncle Glorfindel sont avec eux, je crois bien qu'il va plus attitrer la curiosité des nains et les intimider souria-t'elle sur la réaction que ces derniers pourraient avoir en se tenant si près de cette légende qu'était son oncle dans toute la Terre du Milieu.

_ Dans ce cas, pourquoi ne pas trouver un endroit pour toi et Bilbon pour être tranquille pour assister à toute la scène ? Lui demanda Aglariel tout en désignant le jeune nain-hobbit à ces côtés. Je vais aller préparer certains remèdes et baumes pour nos chères amis, si ces derniers venaient à se blesser durant l'entrainement. Connaissant Diriel et Beria, il y a de très grande chance ne put-elle s'empêcher de faire remarquer tout en allant préparer son sac de guérison.

_ Bonne idée Tante Aglariel ! Approuva Aranel tout en se levant du lit et attrapant la main gauche de Bilbon, l'entraina dans son sillage. Venez Bilbon ! Je connais un endroit parfait pour les voir sans être vue, il ne faut surtout pas rater cela ! S'amusa-t'elle à l'éventuelle perspective de voir cet entrainement de loin.

Le faisant traverser de nombreux corridors et pont, ainsi que de gravir quelques escaliers, Aranel mena Bilbon sur l'une des corniches qui faisait office de balcon des plus hautes demeures de Foncombe et d'où on avait une vue imprenable sur le terrain d'entrainement. De là où ils étaient placés, ils pouvaient facilement les voir et les entendre alors que ces derniers ne pourraient pas les apercevoir tant qu'ils ne lèveraient pas la tête.

Reconnaissant les silhouettes de Dame Sidhmeldiriel et de Beriana, Bilbon put voir qu'elles suivaient les instructions d'un haut elfe dont la crinière blonde brillait sous le soleil et la tunique bleuté qu'il portait, alors qu'une longue épée reposait dans son fourreau attaché à sa ceinture. Un elfe que le jeune sang-mêlé n'avait pas encore rencontré mais dont l'identité fut des plus faciles à deviner.

_ C'est lui ? Le Seigneur Glorfindel ? Lui demanda Bilbon, s'asseyant au côté d'Aranel, n'ayant aucune crainte de laisser ces jambes battre librement l'air au-dessus du vide, ou plutôt du toit de la demeure quelques mètres plus bas.

_ Oui. Mon Oncle peut paraitre difficile d'aborder avec l'air qu'il aborde mais il est l'un des elfes le plus ouvert que je connaisse lui avoua Aranel en observant les membres de sa famille plus bas. Il a toujours veillé sur moi, ma sœur et notre cousine avec notre tante à la mort de nos parents lui avoua-t'elle.

_ Je suis sincèrement désolé.

_ Ce n'est rien lui promit Aranel. Après tout, toi aussi tu as perdus tes parents, moi et ma sœur avons eu plus de chance de les avoir connus aussi longtemps admit-elle.

_ Combien de temps ? Depuis qu'ils sont morts ?

_ Plus d'une vingtaine d'année que mes parents et ma tante sont partis, terrassés lors d'une embuscade d'orque lors d'une patrouille dans les Monts Brumeux. Quelques temps avant que Boran, le père de Beria ne décède sur le champ de Bataille d'Azanulbizar à son tour ; avoua Aranel tristement.

_ Mon Père aussi est mort à Azanulbizar, tué par Azog rapporta Bilbon tristement. Jusqu'à il y a plusieurs jours, je ne savais pas de quelle façon il était tombé sur le champ de bataille, mes Oncles Alaric et Alrik n'ont jamais voulus me le dire, pour me préserver surement. Ma Mère est tombée l'année suivante en tentant de sauver des hobbits lors de l'épidémie qui s'est abattus pendant l'hiver rajouta-t'elle.

_ Il faut croire que nous, les sang-mêlés, n'avons guère de chance concernant les proches que nous perdons souria ironiquement Aranel à son encontre alors que ces yeux brillaient de tristesse, tandis qu'elle reporta son regard sur le terrain d'entrainement, un vrai sourire ironique aux lèvres. Tiens ! Il faut croire qu'Elrohir et Elladan sont parvenus à convaincre vos amis de se joindre à eux fit-elle remarquer tout en pointant du doigt le terrain.

Vrillant son regard sur eux, Bilbon put constater qu'elle disait vrai. Les deux frères et fils du Seigneur Elrond rejoignirent les deux sang-mêlés et le Haut-Elfe de Gondoline, très vite suivis par la Compagnie de nain. Ces derniers menés par Fili et Kili qui paraissaient être les plus enthousiastes de tous alors que le jeune Sacquet vit ces deux oncles Alaric et Alrik allèrent s'asseoir dans un coin pour observer la scène tranquillement. Tandis que les autres détaillaient les lieux alors que Thorin, rester quelque peu à l'écart, fixait ces neveux en train de faire causette avec les deux sang-mêlés.

_ J'ai reçus un cadeau de mon Père.

Autant à la surprise d'Aranel, Bilbon se demandait pourquoi il en avait parlé mais une envie soudaine l'avait poussé à dire ces mots et surtout, pour trouver ou recevoir l'autre point de vue d'un sang-mêlé qui, aussi, savait pertinemment ce qu'il ressentait.

_ Comment ? Lui demanda-t'elle ne comprenant pas.

_ De Gandalf. Mon Père lui aurait mis ce paquet avant son départ d'Azanulbizar, comme une sécurité juste au cas où s'il ne revenait pas pour me le donner à ma majorité expliqua-t'il tout en sortant le paquet de la poche de la tunique qu'il avait revêtus le matin même, après que Gandalf le lui avait reporté de ces affaires.

_ Et tu as peur de l'ouvrir ?

_ Je souhaite tellement l'ouvrir mais j'ai peur de ce que je pourrais découvrir. Je sais qu'il a fait tout cela pour me protéger depuis le jour où il a sus ce que je serais obligé de devenir celui que tous veulent que je sois, mais… je suis effrayé de la lire lui avoua Bilbon n'ayant nullement peur d'avouer ces craintes.

_ Je peux le lire si vous le souhaitez ? Lui proposa Aranel tout doucement.

Vrillant son regard dans le sien, Bilbon ne sut pas vraiment ce qu'il y trouva mais la lueur qui luisait dans ces yeux, le réconforta et il n'hésita pas une seule seconde à lui tendre le paquet de son Père donné par Gandalf. Lui rendant son sourire, Aranel prit doucement le paquet et tout aussi délicatement défit le sceau et retira le ruban qui entourait le paquet, ouvrant la lettre replier, dévoilant un autre petit paquet cadeau qu'elle déposa dans la main du jeune sang-mêlés avant de river son attention sur la lettre en elle-même. Celle-ci comportant plusieurs pages écrites de parchemin.

.oOo.

Ils étaient en train de prendre un petit-déjeuner le plus calme possible quand ces deux elfes étaient venus leur proposer de s'entrainer avec eux.

Thorin n'avait jamais vus de toute sa vie de nain aussi silencieux en mangeant sauf quand ils étaient témoins d'une mauvaise nouvelle ou du décès d'un proche, sachant pertinemment que sa Compagnie essayait de rattraper leur grossièreté de la veille. S'étant tous excuser ou plutôt certains des nains qui s'excusèrent pour leur attitude des autres, surtout Fili et Kili, quand le Seigneur Elrond était venu les rejoindre avec Gandalf pour le petit-déjeuner après que les nains avaient entendus rapporté par Alaric et Alrik, après que ces derniers aient finis par se réveiller, que Bilbon avait passé toute la soirée à nettoyer le bazar avant de tomber de fatigue sur la table.

Remarquant que quelques minutes plus tard que leur petit protéger avait finis par s'endormir sans s'en rendre compte, et utilisant certains des couffins qui avaient servis de siège pour la Compagnie, ils lui avaient fait un lit de fortune dans la cour et l'avait couché. Les deux frères avaient tous les deux finis de nettoyer avant de se coucher à leurs tours quelques heures après. Kili leur avait demandé pourquoi ils n'avaient pas ramenés Bilbon dans leur quartier pour qu'il puisse et dormir, et ces deux derniers avaient répondus qu'ils auraient eu de sacré surprise, si celui-ci s'était réveillé entourer par les nains dont il avait sermonné quelques heures plus tôt.

Ils auraient eu droit à un réveil brutal si le jeune Sacquet avait pensé que s'était eux qui étaient venus le chercher pour le coucher.

Gandalf les avait ensuite tous rassurer en leur disant que Bilbon était partis à la découverte de Foncombe depuis un petit moment et qu'il devrait attendre le repas du midi ou du soir pour pouvoir s'excuser auprès de lui. Et sa remarque fut bien plus adresser à Thorin surtout quand ce dernier avisa le regard que le Magicien lui lançait, le leader de la Compagnie ayant encore du mal à encaisser les dires de son « neveu », surtout cette promesse qui continuait de tourner dans sa tête.

_« Je vais vous aider à faire ce qui sera fait mais après cela Thorin, je rentrerais chez moi et je vous promets que cela sera la dernière fois que vous m'entendrez moi ou ce Durin que jamais je ne vous laisserais appelé pour vous soutenir ! »_

Il fallait croire que ces quelques jours passé à tenter de laisser tous ces préjugés et toutes ces vieilles douleurs de côtés, en tentant d'apprendre à connaitre le fils de son frère cadet n'avait servis à rien. Se doutant qu'il devrait recommencer à nouveau au début avec lui, si celui-ci voulait toujours les aider à récupérer Erebor aussi, lui qui était beaucoup plus intéresser pour découvrir la demeure elfique que de tenter de parler avec lui ou le reste des nains de la Compagnie.

Est-ce qu'il l'écouterait aussi ? Cette question tournait dans la tête de Thorin sur la possible évidence qu'il ne voudrait pas écouter les dires de l'enfant, préférant demeurer sur ces idées et ne rien changer.

C'est sur cette idée sombre que les deux elfes aussi semblable l'un que l'autre, sans doute des jumeaux, étaient venus les aborder.

_ Bonjour à tous !

_ Bonjour les garçons salua Elrond en souriant à l'encontre des deux elfes, tandis que Gandalf hocha de la tête vers eux. Que faîtes-vous ici ? Vous n'êtes pas en train de superviser l'entrainement avec les autres ? Leur demanda-t'il en les avisant tous les deux.

_ Nous y allions mais nous sommes venus demander à nos invités, s'ils désiraient venir s'entrainer avec nous ? Leur demanda l'un des deux elfes en se tournant vers eux.

_ Pourquoi pas ? Cela nous fera du bien accepta Balin en se tournant vers ces camarades attendant de savoir ce qu'ils en disaient, surtout vers Thorin. Qu'est-ce que vous en dîtes les gars ?

_ J'aimerais bien me mesurer à un elfe en particulier, si c'est possible ? Demanda Fili tout en rivant son regard vers les deux elfes, alors que Kili à ces côtés se mit à rire avant de grogner quand il se reçut un coup de coude dans les hanches.

_ Cet elfe en particulier ne serait pas une charmante elfe aux longs cheveux d'or et aux prunelles de saphir qui vous aurait mis à terre Prince Fili ? Lui demanda amusé le deuxième elfe faisant rougir ce dernier alors que son frère cadet était reparti dans une crise de fou rire.

_ Je crois bien que notre chère Diriel serait plus que ravie de se mesurer réellement à lui souria le premier elfe. Je suis Elrohir, Premier Fils du Seigneur Elrond, et voici mon frère jumeau, Elladan se présenta-t'il tout en désignant l'autre elfe à ces côtés qui salua les nains.

Bien évidemment, savoir que les nains avaient à faire aux deux fils d'Elrond pouvaient être surprenant, mais pas aussi étonnant qu'ils pouvaient le penser surtout en connaissant le calme dont faisait preuve le Maitre des lieux envers ces invités. Se présentant tous les uns après les autres, par moindre politesse, excepter Thorin qui n'avait pas besoin d'être présenté, les deux fils sachant pertinemment à qui ils avaient à faire, les elfes jumeaux finirent par invités les nains à les suivre pour les mener là où se déroulait l'entrainement.

Et c'est là qu'ils virent les deux jeunes sang-mêlés, Dame Sidhmeldiriel et Dame Beriana, s'affrontant l'une contre l'autre dans un entrainement, sous les conseils d'un elfe qui paraissait étrangement semblable à la demi-elfe dans un coin du terrain d'entrainement, encore très peu utiliser à cet heure de la matinée. De longs cheveux blonds doré qui recouvrait ces épaules et des yeux aussi bleus que le ciel, portant une tunique tout aussi bleu alors qu'une longue épée elfique était rangée dans son fourreau, accrocher à sa taille.

Dès qu'ils virent tous les trois l'arrivée des deux Fils d'Elrond, les deux femmes cessèrent de s'affronter et se tournèrent vers les deux Seigneurs, s'inclinant respectueusement devant eux tout en les saluant en elfique. Tandis que l'autre elfe, le grand blond salua Elrohir et Elladan de la tête, que ces deux derniers répondirent avant de désigner le groupe de nains qui les suivaient.

_ Nous avons pensés invités nos convives à se joindre à nous pour l'entrainement, il y a d'ailleurs l'un d'entre eux qui meure d'envie de se mesurer à l'une d'entre vous souria Elladan tout en désignant de la tête Fili qui n'hésita pas à se rapprocher d'eux avec son cadet.

_ C'est exact ! Je souhaite me mesurer à vous réellement, ainsi nous verrons de qui de nous deux peut surprendre l'autre défia Fili en s'avançant devant la Dame Sidhmeldiriel et se tenant à plusieurs mètres devant elle.

_ C'est un défi que je ne peux refuser ! Fit savoir la jeune elfe en vrillant son regard bleu sur Fili avant de se retourner vers l'autre elfe blond derrière elle. A moins que…

_ Tout va bien ma chère Diriel le rassura ce dernier. J'ai hâte de te voir affronter un adversaire dont tu ne connais aucune botte ou aucune feinte lui fit-il remarquer en souriant tout en avisant le nain blond, tout en ayant conservé une main lâche sur la garde de son épée.

_ Etes-vous…

_ Il semblerait mon cher ami que les elfes et les hommes ne soient pas les seuls à avoir entendus ton exploit à Gondoline fit remarquer Elladan à l'encontre de son camarade, tout en désignant le vieux guerrier nain qui n'avait pu finir sa question, bien trop stupéfié de se savoir en présence d'une telle légende.

_ Je suis bel et bien Glorfindel de Gondoline, Capitaine de la Maison de Fleur d'Or, qui a lutté face aux démons et au dragon, Tueur de Balroq, qui fut tué et ramener à la vie à Valinor leur fit savoir l'elfe blond en observant chacun des quinze nains se trouvant face à lui. Je suis étonné que des nains connaissent ma vieille histoire, vous qui appréciaient guère les elfes fit-il remarquer quelque peu surpris en baissant la tête d'un côté.

_ Vous avez tués combien de dragon ? Lui demanda impressionner Ori de se savoir devant une des légendes elfiques, alors que les plus vieux d'entre eux observaient l'elfe comme s'ils ne pouvaient pas être réels ou bien avec une fascination surprenante.

_ J'en ai affronté surtout lors de Nirnaeth Arnoediad, la Bataille des Larmes Innombrables, la Cinquième et dernière bataille de la Guerre du Beleriand, la dernière avant Gondoline confia Glorfindel. Affronté mais pas les tuer, leurs écailles étaient solides et nombreux étaient leur race, j'ai tué le Balroq lorsque ce dernier et la troupe d'orque qui nous ont tendus une embuscade quand nous emmenions les réfugiés par le défilé de Cirith Thoronath. C'est là-bas que je suis tombé avoua-t'il.

_ J'en fais encore des cauchemard.

Quand ils se retournèrent tous à l'entente de cette voix, tous virent Dame Aglariel s'avancer vers eux, tenant un sac en bandoulière qu'elle posa sur l'un des bancs, ne lâchant jamais son frère ainé des yeux.

_ Je me rappelle encore des cris et des pleurs, des orques tentant de nous décimer jusqu'au dernier alors que non loin de nous, tu affrontais le Balroq, seul contre lui. Je ne pouvais cesser d'espérer que tu survivrais au combat contre cet adversaire redoutable quand je me suis rappelé Echtélion lui avoua-t'elle avec des larmes brillant dans ces yeux.

_ Echtélion ? Demanda Alaric en se rappelant avoir lus son nom quelque part. N'est-ce pas l'un des Capitaines d'une autre des maisons de Gondoline qui est tombé face à un Balroq ? Leur demanda-t'il à l'attention des elfes.

_ Echtélion de la Source qui défendait la Septième Porte de Gondoline approuva Elrohir à l'attention du nain en lui souriant. Il était un ami proche de Glorfindel, Nathaniel et Aglariel ajouta-t'il.

_ Il n'a pas tué un simple Balroq. Il a tué Gothmog, le Prince des Balroq et le plus puissant de sa race. Il était connu, avec Sauron, le Seigneur du Mordor, comme l'un des lieutenants de Morgoth ; rajouta Elladan pour plus de précision.

_ Je me souviens encore de son combat homérique contre lui. Du sourire qu'il abordait alors qu'il entraina le démon avec lui dans sa chute, tombant dans le précipice jouxtant la ville se souvint Aglariel des images de la Chute de Gondoline qui défilaient devant ces yeux et la rendit fragile aux yeux tous, alors que les milliers d'années qu'elle avait s'abattaient sur ces frêles épaules. Et toi, parmis tous, tu tiens tête face à ce Fléau alors que, grâce au ciel, le Seigneur Thorondor et ces aigles géants viennent nous prêter main forte et nous protège contre les orques. Et alors que le combat est finis et que des vies ont été sauvés, tu n'es plus là, ni toi, ni le Balroq parce que vous êtes tous les deux tombés dans le précipice. C'est Thorondor qui nous t'a ramené à nous, ton corps briser. Je me rappelle encore lorsqu'il t'a ensevelit sous un monticule de pierre alors qu'il nous sommait de continuer la route et de nous mettre en sécurité. Ce n'est que des centaines d'années bien plus tard que nos chemins ont finis par se recroiser souria-t'elle mélancoliquement à l'encontre de son ainé.

_ Je suis encore désolé d'être partis aussi longtemps, ignorant même pourquoi les Valars m'ont donnés la possibilité de revenir s'excusa encore Glorfindel en s'approchant de sa sœur, posant ces mains autour de son visage. Mais je n'ai pas l'attention de partir ou que ce soit à présent, tu vas devoir me supporter encore de nombreuses années lui promit-il tout en lui souriant chaleureusement.

_ J'ai hâte de voir cela dans ce cas accepta volontiers la sœur, répondant à son sourire.

_ A ce propos Aglariel, ou sont Aranel et Bilbon ? Ils ne t'ont pas accompagnée ? Lui demanda surpris Elladan en ne voyant pas les deux jeunes sang-mêlés accompagnés la Dame elfe.

_ Bili ?

_ Il va bien ?

_ L'enfant va bien rassura Aglariel à l'encontre des deux cousins du petit, tandis que ces deux protecteurs s'étaient rapprochés d'elle pour avoir plus de renseignement. Il avait un peu trop tiré sur son épaule mais rien de très grave. Aranel à emmener Bilbon se promener autour de Foncombe sur sa demande annonça-t'elle, masquant ainsi que ces deux derniers devaient se trouver dans des niveaux supérieurs, les observant de loin pour regarder les futurs duels donner entre les deux sang-mêlés et les nains.

A l'entente que le jeune garçon avait trop tirée sur sa blessure pour s'occuper du ménage firent grogner les deux Oncles devant leur incompétence à voir si l'enfant avait mal quand il s'était chargé de nettoyer le bordel commis par les autres nains. Alors que ces derniers n'en menaient pas large en apprenant que le petit avait risqué de se rouvrir sa blessure pour s'occuper des bêtises qu'ils avaient causées, surtout qu'ils savaient que s'était son anniversaire aujourd'hui.

Pour un cadeau d'anniversaire, ils avaient bien forcés.

_ Et si nous revenions à notre petit duel ? Demanda Elrohir en rappelant à tous la véritable venue des nains. Et si vous nous faisiez l'honneur de ce petit échauffement les enfants ? Leur demanda-t'il tout en se tournant vers l'ainé des Prince nains et la jeune Dame elfe.

_ Avec plaisir ! Souria Diriel faisant tournoyer ces deux épées et allant se placer sur le terrain, attendant sagement que son futur adversaire vienne la rejoindre. C'est quand il veut Sa Seigneurie ? La défia-t'elle, un sourire ironique aux lèvres.

_ Vous allez voir ce qu'il vous dit Sa Seigneurie mit en garde Fili tout en prenant ces deux épées naines dans ces mains et s'avançant vers cette dernière.

_ Attendez une minute !

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Dwalin ?

_ Où est passé Thorin ?

Balin et Dwalin observèrent autour du terrain à la recherche de ce dernier, constatant comme les autres que celui-ci n'était plus avec eux, s'étant sans doute éclipser quand les autres étaient bien trop concentré sur les elfes et les sang-mêlés.

_ Quelle tête de pioche celui-là ? Il a dus aller chercher le gamin et parlez avec lui ! Fit remarquer Dwalin sur ce que tous avaient pensés à l'absence de leur leader quand ce dernier avait sus que le petit était quelque part dans les parages.

_ Nous allons nous chargez de le retrouver annonça Balin à l'encontre des autres.

_ Il serait mieux que…

_ Il est préférable que vous restiez là tous les deux Alaric fit remarquer Dwalin d'une voix dure. Si l'enfant ne veut peut être pas nous voir, Thorin ne souhaite nullement vous voir tous les deux. Cela mettra moins de pression dans l'air rajouta-t'il.

_ Pour qui ? Pour Thorin ou Bilbon ?

_ Nous essayerons de les ramener tous les deux dans de bonne conditions promit Balin à l'encontre des deux frères, très protecteur envers l'enfant. S'il-vous-plait, faites-nous confiance ?

_ Au moindre crie de Bilbon, on intervient fit savoir Alaric alors que son frère ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel, alors que le vieux guerrier et son frère quittèrent le terrain d'entrainement.

Laissant ainsi les autres porter leur attention sur le futur duel opposant Fili à Sidhmeldiriel.

_ Je vous prie Milady, les femmes d'abord offrit Fili narquoisement à l'encontre de cette dernière, insistant pour qu'elle charge la première.

_ Comme vous le souhaitez ! Accepta volontiers Diriel qui lui lança un sourire ironique avant de charger.

Chargeant de front, Fili se tint prêt à la recevoir comme il se doit mais la mi-elfe vint à le surprendre quand elle feinta, partant sur le côté attrapa d'une de ces mains. Celle de gauche pour être plus précis, la tordant en le faisant lâcher son arme et avant qu'il ne puisse réagir, lui fit un croche-pied et le fit tomber sur le dos sous les rires de Beriana, les sourires des autres elfes alors que le reste des nains voguaient entre le rire, sourire et la consternation.

_ 1 pour la sang-mêlé ! 0 pour le prince nain !

Comptabiliser les scores énerva encore plus Fili qui se sentait être ridiculiser et s'empressant de se relever, se félicita pour que Thorin ne se trouvait pas là, chargeant cette fois-ci la mi-elfe, ne lui laissant aucune possibilité de l'avoir une troisième.

Mais comme le disait un vieux dicton : « Jamais deux sans trois ».

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà ;)<strong>

**alors qu'en dîtes vous ?**

**pour la lecture de la lettre de Bilbon sa sera dans le prochain chapitre comme du cadeau ;)**

**hâte de lire vos reviews =D**

**à vendredi pour la suite**

**bonne journée**

**biz**

**Sabrinabella**


	18. Chapitre 17 Cadeaux pour un fils

**Bonjour à tous ;)**

**voilà comme prévus la suite avec la lecture de la lettre de Frérin à l'attention de Bilbon =D**

**merci à mes habituelles commentatrice en espérant que ce chapitre vous plaira ;)**

**voilà je n'ai plus qu'à vous dire **

**BONNE LECTURE**

**on se retrouve en bas**

**Sabrinabella**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 17 : Cadeaux pour un fils<strong>

Bilbon n'avait pu empêcher ces larmes de couler quand il avait entendus la douce voix d'Aranel donner vie au parole écrite de son défunt Père sur cette lettre qu'il lui avait adressé avant de quitter Cul-de-Sac pour la guerre, tout en jouant distraitement avec le petit paquet qui renfermait toujours le cadeau qu'il n'avait pas ouvert. Attendant d'entendre la fin de cette lettre avant de l'ouvrir.

_ Tu es sur Bilbon ? Tu ne préférerais pas la lire toi-même ?

_ Oui, je suis sûr. J'aimerais sincèrement que tu me la lises Aranel ?

_ Très bien finit par accepter la mi-elfe et mi-humaine après une longue réflexion avant de tourner son regard sur la lettre qu'elle déplia totalement pour pouvoir la lire convenablement.

_**« Mon cher et tendre Bili, mon Fils »**_

_**« Si tu lis ces mots c'est que tu as finis par atteindre ta majorité chez les hobbits, que tu viens à fêter tes trente-trois ans et que je ne serais pas là pour les fêter avec toi. »**_

_**« Je t'écris cette lettre la veille de mon départ avec Alaric, Alrik et Alrim pour rejoindre les miens pour la guerre qu'ils s'apprêtent à donner pour récupérer la Moria. J'espère sincèrement que tu n'auras jamais besoin de lire cette lettre et que je serais là pour te le dire de vive voix, mais je tiens tout de même à écrire ces mots justes au cas où, s'il venait à m'arriver quelque chose. Si je ne reviens pas du champ de bataille, Gandalf te remettra celle-ci lorsque tu viendras à avoir tes trente-trois ans pour que tu saches enfin, toi et ta mère, la vérité à mon sujet. »**_

_**« Saches d'abord que tout ce que je vais te révéler ne m'est revenus que très récemment et que mon amnésie est encore présente, certains moments de ma vie sont toujours profondément cacher au fond de ma mémoire. Mon nom n'est pas Finn, ou tout du moins, comme tu le sais c'est un nom qui se rapproche du miens que j'avais oublié. »**_

_**« Mon véritable nom est Frérin, Fils de Thrain, Fils de Thror, Roi Sous la Montagne, Héritier de Durin. »**_

_**« Oui Bili, toutes les histoires que je t'ai rapporté sur la Montagne Solitaire, sur Erebor, est parce que je suis l'un de ces Princes qui y vivaient avant l'arrivée de Smaug le Terrible. Je suis un Prince et tu l'es toi aussi, Bilbon Sacquet, Fils de Frérin, Héritier de Durin. »**_

_**« Je sais que cela doit te faire un choc d'apprendre que ton père nain, un humble forgeron, se trouve être en fait l'un des Princes d'Erebor. Et que tu saches aujourd'hui qui est ma famille, ta famille naine. »**_

_**« Comme tu le sais déjà, je t'ai rapporté que j'avais un frère ainé et une sœur plus jeune, ainsi que des neveux, tes cousins. Mon frère ainé s'appelle Thorin, il est fort et incroyablement têtu pour un nain mais c'est quelqu'un d'admirable et d'une grande loyauté. Bien que nous ayons eu beaucoup de différence avant mon accident, il est toujours très important pour moi et quelqu'un de formidable. Question physique, sache qu'il me ressemble beaucoup, enfin, c'est plutôt moi qui lui ressemble mais je suis sans doute le plus beau des deux. »**_

_**« Thorin a toujours été très protecteur envers moi et notre sœur, comme auprès de nos neveux, j'espère qu'il se sera trouvé une jeune épouse. Je lui espère tout le bonheur que j'ai vécu auprès de ta mère et qu'il puisse lui aussi découvrir ce qu'est l'amour pur que peuvent se donner deux personnes. »**_

_**« Quant à ta tante, ma chère et tendre sœur Dis, elle est sans conteste une force de la nature. Elle nous ressemble beaucoup aussi, cheveux noirs et yeux sombre comme ceux de notre défunte mère, avec de la barbe aussi. Comme je te l'ais dis, les naines de notre peuple sont aussi barbus que nous les hommes, ce qui, pour nous, leur donne une grande beauté. Mais ne t'en fais donc pas, je suis bien plus amoureux des pieds barbus de ta mère. »**_

_**« Dis a perdu son époux, Vili, un nain fort et remarquable durant une attaque d'orque, mais pas avant que celui-ci ne lui est fait cadeau de deux beaux garçon. Fili et Kili, ayant tous les deux cinq ans de différences d'âges. Si Fili ressemble à son défunt Père, aussi blond et yeux bleu, Kili, lui est sans nulle doute le portrait craché de sa mère, cheveux brun et yeux tout aussi brun, tu t'entendrais à merveille avec eux. Bien qu'ils te feront sans doute tourner en bourrique, se sont de véritable petit chenapan, quand tu auras trente-trois ans, ils auront réciproquement 82 ans pour Fili et 77 ans pour Kili. »**_

_**« Quand à mon Père et mon Grand-Père, Thrain et Thror, j'espère sincèrement qu'ils t'apprécieront toi et ta mère, car je ne pourrais le supporter si ces derniers viennent à vous rejeter parce que vous n'êtes pas des nains mais des hobbits. Mais j'ai bonne espoir qu'en voyant mon bonheur, ils puissent vous apprécier tous les deux, c'est mon vœux le plus cher. De voir ma famille réunis, tous ensemble, vivre heureux.»**_

_**« J'espère vraiment pouvoir réchapper à cette guerre, moi et ma famille, et si c'est le cas alors je les emmènerais tous avec moi pour te présenter à eux et à ta mère, espérant qu'ils puissent réfréner leurs ardeurs quand ils découvriront ton secret. »**_

_**« Je sais que tu l'ignores et même ta Mère ne le sait pas, mais tu portes dans ton dos une tâche de naissance. Une marque placé juste au niveau de ton épaule droite, au niveau de ton omoplate, celle-ci représentant sept étoiles, une couronne, un marteau et une enclume. Les symboles de Durin. Celle-ci signifie que tu portes en toi, l'esprit ancestrale de Durin l'Immortel. Que tu es sa Septième et Dernière Réincarnation. »**_

_**« Je me doute que ceci ne veut strictement rien dire pour toi mais tu dois savoir, que lorsque le monde saura, ta vie sera en grand danger. Tu représentes pour les nains un modèle, leur salut, et pour nos ennemis, leur mort. Ils feront tout pour te faire du mal, quand les orques seront tu ne seras plus en sécurité nulle part. Tu devras devenir fort et courageux mon garçon, car un grand chemin t'attend. »**_

_**« Il te paraitra compliquer et difficile mais je sais que tu y arriveras. Tu es un Durin mais aussi un Sacquet et un Touque. Tu as assé de force en toi pour leur prouver que d'être un sang-mêlé n'est pas une tare mais une force. La force et le meilleur de nos deux peuples. »**_

_**« Quand tu liras ces mots, Gandalf t'emmènera rencontrer les miens et faire leur connaissance, tu seras en sécurité avec eux, surtout avec Thorin. J'ai confiance en lui. Bien que j'ai peur de ce qui pourrait arriver, surtout lorsqu'ils seront que tu es la réincarnation de Durin… mais j'ai confiance en mon frère. Il te protègera. Il veillera à empêcher les autres de réveiller Durin en toi tant qu'il saura que tu n'es pas prêt. »**_

_**« Tu dois savoir Bilbon que je n'ai pas été capable de réveiller Durin en toi lorsque tu es venu au monde. La marque est apparue beaucoup plus tard et tu étais un enfant si petit et si fragile que je n'ai pas eu le courage de le faire. Tu te dois te t'endurcir, de te créer ta propre conscience, ta propre force pour pouvoir être capable, le jour ou Durin sera réveillé, de pouvoir résister à la force des souvenirs et de sa conscience qui tentera de t'oppresser. »**_

_**« Ne lutte pas contre lui, Bilbon. Tente de te familiariser avec lui. Accepte-le ! Familiarises-toi avec son esprit, même si cela te forcera à être témoins de moments difficiles, de guerre et de tragédie, mais tu devras y faire face avec conviction mais surtout avec ton cœur. Ton cœur est ta meilleure arme Bilbon, ne l'oublie pas. »**_

_**« Je sais que tu en est capable. Tu peux surmonter toutes les épreuves qui te feront face et quoique tu fasses, quoique tu choisisses de faire, tu dois savoir que je serais toujours fier de toi mon fils. Je demeurerais toujours avec toi, même si tu ne vois pas, ni ne m'entends, je serais toujours à tes côtés mon garçon. »**_

_**« Les autres lettres que tu trouveras accompagnant la tienne sont pour ta mère et ton oncle. Pourrais-tu les leur donner pour moi ? S'il-te-plait ? »**_

_**« Soit fort et courage mon brave petit guerrier et est confiance en Thorin. Il peut être bourrus ou un peu borner et têtu sur les nerfs mais il prendra grand bien soin de toi. »**_

_**« Je t'aime mon fils et je serais toujours avec toi, et si tu doutes de toi, tu n'auras qu'à regarder mon cadeau et tu me verras avec toi. »**_

_**« Nous nous reverrons. »**_

_**« Au revoir. »**_

_**« Ton Père, Finn. Frérin, Fils de Thrain, Héritier de Durin. »**_

Lorsqu'Aranel eut finis de lire la lettre de Frérin adresser à son fils, tout en trouvant les deux lettres destinés à sa défunte épouse et au frère ainé, la jeune sang-mêlés riva son regard sur Bilbon. Ce dernier dont les larmes ruisselaient de ces yeux, détaillait le petit cadeau de son père qui tremblait dans ces mains, avant de parvenir à prendre son courage et de l'ouvrir.

Dévoilant celle-ci, Bilbon eut le temps de voir une petite note tomber sur ces cuisses avant que son regard ne soit attirer par la pierre polis reposant au creux du paquet. Une pierre bleu ronde et lisse, brillant comme si elle avait été vernie alors qu'un trou avait été percé en haut pour y glisser une chaine qu'on pouvait mettre autour du cou. Quant à la pierre, celle-ci comportait des petites gravures runiques naines entourant la pierre d'où Bilbon pouvait les déchiffrer comme étant une phrase.

Une phrase de protection : _« Puisse Durin continuer de veiller sur ces Héritiers »._

Alors qu'au centre même de la pierre, graver sur l'une des faces, se trouvait l'emblème de Durin. Les sept Etoiles formant un arc de cercle au-dessus d'une couronne, elle-même placé au-dessus d'un marteau et d'une enclume. Les éléments qui composaient sa tâche de naissance se trouvant sur son omoplate droite dans son dos.

Prenant la pierre polie, pas plus grosse que la paume de sa main, dans sa main, caressant le doux lissé de sa surface, Bilbon baissa le regard sur la petite note tomber qu'il prit de son autre main et l'ouvrit. Et lisant à voix haute ces dernières, cela ne fit qu'accentuer ces larmes continuant de couler de ces yeux.

_**« Voici un cadeau de famille. Cette pierre de Durin est dans notre famille depuis des générations en générations. Se la passant de père à fils, mon Père Thrain l'avait offerte à Thorin pour ces quarante ans pour prouver à tous qu'il était son héritier. Mon frère m'en a ensuite fait cadeau pour les miens, disant qu'il me choisissait comme son héritier, je l'ai toujours conservé depuis ce jour mais maintenant c'est à toi qu'elle revient. »**_

_**« Elle m'a toujours porté bonheur, en m'amenant à ta mère et à toi, j'espère qu'elle en fera de même pour toi. » **_

_**« Encore Joyeux Anniversaire mon grand. »**_

_**« Je t'aime fort. »**_

_**« Ton Père, Finn. Frérin, Fils de Thrain, Héritier de Durin. »**_

Un objet familial. Une pierre qui en rappelait étrangement une autre bien connue de Bilbon qui avait disparus depuis plusieurs décennies déjà. Passer de père en fils depuis des générations et des générations, celle-ci était venue à présent à appartenir à Bilbon. Mais une crainte pesait sur lui.

_ Je ne peux pas.

_ Quoi donc Bilbon ?

_ Ce cadeau… je ne peux pas l'accepter ! Si jamais Thorin me le voit le porter… alors que c'était à lui, il…

_ Il ne pourra strictement rien dire Bilbon. Votre oncle l'a offert à votre père qui lui, avait le droit de vous le léguer. C'est tout à fait normale que vous le craignez mais vous ne devez pas avoir peur, cette pierre est vôtre maintenant lui fit remarquer Aranel en lui souriant.

_ Oui mais…

_ Il n'y a pas de « mais » Bilbon contredit cette dernière, tout en lui prenant la pierre des mains et tenant la chaine d'argent, fit passer celle-ci autour du cou du jeune nain-hobbit, la pierre terminant par reposer sur sa poitrine. Voilà ! C'est ici qu'est sa vraie place. Ni dans les mains de votre oncle ou dans vos cousins, dans la vôtre puisque, après tout, vous êtes vous-même descendant de Durin fit-elle remarquer à son encontre, tout en lui souriant.

Baissant le regard vers la pierre qui reposait à présent sur lui, juste à côté de la chaine contenant les perles de sa Mère que son Père lui avait offert, Bilbon se dit, qu'à présent, il portait une part d'eux autour de son cou. Caressant la pierre distraitement, le jeune Sacquet leva les yeux, toujours mouillés d'avoir pleuré vers Aranel, cette dernière lui souriant chaleureusement, tout en lui remettant la lettre de son Père, ainsi que celles qu'il avait adressé à sa Mère et à Thorin.

Si Bilbon ignorait totalement de ce qu'il devait faire avec celle destinée à sa défunte Mère, est-ce qu'il devait la lire ? Ou bien la garder avec lui jusqu'à ce qu'il sache quoi en faire ? Ou bien la rendre à Gandalf pour qu'il puisse la conserver en lieu sûr, juste au cas où ? Alors que celle de Thorin, le jeune Sacquet savait qu'il devait aller la lui remettre, seulement il ne savait pas comment celui-ci allait le prendre.

Après tout, il ne s'était pas quitté en très bon terme la veille.

_ Qu'allez-vous faire ?

_ Comment ça ? Lui demanda Bilbon en redressant la tête vers sa camarade, tout en ayant soigneusement replié la lettre de son père et celle de sa mère dans sa poche, tout en conservant celle de Thorin dans ces mains.

_ Allez-vous lui remettre la lettre de son frère ?

_ Bien évidemment… seulement, je ne sais pas comment faire ? Je veux dire, lui et moi, ne sommes plus en bon terme. Pas avec ce qui s'est passé hier, il l'a dit clairement, il ne me garde que parce que je suis Durin, c'est tout avoua à contrecœur le jeune Sacquet. Je ne crois pas que, ni lui, ni moi, ne voudrions être dans la même pièce pour l'instant et surtout pas le jour de mon anniversaire, je veux la passer paisiblement et non à devoir tenir tête à mon grincheux d'oncle fit-il remarquer.

_ Tu le considères toujours comme ton oncle, n'est-ce pas ?

_ Parce que c'est ce qu'il est même s'il ne me considèrera jamais comme un neveu comme Fili ou Kili, je ne serais rien d'autre que le fils de son défunt frère qu'il n'aurait jamais voulus avoir dans sa forte famille fit savoir Bilbon durement bien que ces yeux luisaient de tristesse plus tôt.

_ Peut-être qu'il a simplement besoin de temps pour s'y faire mais tu verras Bilbon, toi et Thorin vous finirez par vous entendre. En attendant, tu as tes deux cousins avec toi et ces deux derniers n'en ont pas après la Réincarnation de Durin, mais après seulement toi. Ils t'aiment déjà cela ne fait aucun doute lui souria-t'elle chaleureusement avant de river son regard vers le terrain d'entrainement. D'ailleurs, on dirait que l'un de tes cousins est en train de se faire ridiculiser par ma sœur fit-elle remarquer amuser tout en lui désignant le terrain de la tête.

Vrillant son regard dessus, Bilbon ne put s'empêcher de sourire de voir Dame Sidhmeldiriel parvenir à bloquer les deux lames de Fili avec les siennes avant de se laisser tomber en arrière, tirant le nain dans son sillage. Tombant sur le dos, la jeune sang-mêlé posa son pied droit sur le torse de l'héritier de Durin avant de le propulser au-dessus d'elle, l'envoyant heurter violemment le sol de son dos derrière elle, sous les applaudissements de sa famille, tandis que le reste des nains étaient tout simplement éberluer, bien que seul Kili était mort de rire avec Alaric et Alrik qui riaient au dépends du garçon.

Et Bilbon aussi, ne put s'empêcher de sourire à la façon dont la sœur ainée d'Aranel avait fait tomber le nain, ce dernier s'empressant de se relever et refaisant face à la dame elfe qui se tenait prête à l'envoyer une fois encore dans le décor. Ou tandis qu'il portait toute son attention sur ces cousins, ces oncles assis au côté de Dame Aglariel et des autres elfes présents, il ne remarqua pas les nains qui manquaient à l'appel.

Bilbon ne vit jamais les ombres qui le regardaient, lui et la jeune femme, juste en dessous d'eux, sur le balcon inférieur alors qu'il resserrait sa poigne sur la lettre de son défunt Père adresser à son frère ainé.

.oOo.

S'il savait au début pourquoi il était venu, pour mettre les choses au clair avec l'enfant, à présent il ne savait plus vraiment.

Dès que Thorin avait vus le garçon assis au côté de la jeune humaine, un peu plus haut à l'écart du terrain d'entrainement, sur un balcon surplombant Foncombe, il s'était dit qu'il allait mettre les choses au clair avec ce dernier et sans que les autres ne puissent les interrompre. Surtout au fait que tous les membres de sa Compagnie était bien trop accaparer par le combat opposant Fili et Dame Sidhmeldiriel, cette dernière ayant réussi à la première charge de renverser son neveu à terre.

N'ayant guère voulus assister à ce combat, bien que celle-ci l'aurait fait un peu rire et grogner dans d'autre circonstance, Thorin s'était éloigné du groupe, terminant par se diriger vers l'endroit où se tenait le fils de son défunt frère pour avoir une discussion sérieuse avec lui. Ayant suivis les conseils prodiguer par le Magicien, bien qu'il ne l'admettrait jamais, Thorin avait alors réfléchis à tout ce qui s'était produit et en quelques sorte, comprit la réaction de Bilbon face au comportement des autres.

Sachant pertinemment qu'il ne l'admettrait jamais, l'attitude de ces compagnons de voyage n'avait été guère très diplomatique. S'ils avaient agis de cette façon à l'époque de son grand-père ou de son père, Thorin savait pertinemment que ces derniers n'auraient jamais permis une telle attitude envers leurs hôtes. Mais le fait qu'ils avaient à faire aux elfes les avait mis sur leur garde et sous pression, et la musique jouer n'avait guère aidé, obligeant les siens à mettre un peu d'ambiance pour réchauffer l'atmosphère à leur façon.

Mais le garçon n'avait pas eu l'autorisation de les insultés de la sorte même s'ils se trouvaient dans l'erreur, ce n'était pas à lui de faire les remontrances, bien que Thorin savait pertinemment qu'il ne l'aurait pas fait, ayant trop bien apprécié les airs choquer et dégouter qu'il avait lus chez les elfes en voyant la façon dont ils se comportaient. Mais malgré toute la colère qu'il avait ressentie à cet instant précis à la manière dont l'enfant lui avait parlé, une bouffée d'inquiétude n'avait pu s'empêcher de filtrer à travers lui.

Pas de l'inquiétude pour lui ou pour les siens, non, Thorin avait été inquiet pour celui même qui était en train de lui tenir tête, sans aucune frayeur dans les yeux, hormis de la colère. Il était inquiet, voir même, il avait peur pour ce nouveau neveu venu dans la famille.

Il avait peur pour Bilbon.

Une peur irrationnel qui ne cessait de grandir en lui quand il avait vus la blessure que l'enfant avait eu contre les trolls. Si le garçon se faisait blesser par ces derniers, qu'est-ce que ça sera face à des orques ? Est-ce que l'enfant pourra tenir face à ces ennemis redoutables ?

Alors que la question de Durin revena à son esprit : Est-ce que l'enfant serait assé fort le jour ou Durin finira par être réveiller ?

Bien évidemment, pour l'instant, Bilbon n'avait aucunement l'intention de laisser ce dernier être réveiller, préférant demeurer lui-même, plutôt que d'être aduler par tous les nains quand ces derniers finiraient par savoir _**qui**_ l'enfant possédait en lui. Et d'un autre côté, Thorin n'avait nullement la pensée de réveiller ce dernier, sachant pertinemment que ce dernier lui ferait vivre un enfer.

Mais ce n'était pas vraiment ce point qui retenait l'esprit de Thorin, s'était plutôt l'inquiétude pour la survie de l'enfant de son frère. Ce dernier était peut-être considéré comme un adulte à présent, aux yeux des hobbits, mais pour les nains, il était toujours un enfant. Un enfant bien trop jeune pour se lancer dans une telle quête, ayant été blessé en luttant face à des trolls.

Revenant à la réalité quand il entendit les voix de Bilbon et de l'autre sang-mêlé vibrer au-dessus de lui, Thorin leva les yeux du balcon qu'il venait d'atteindre pour constater que ces deux derniers se trouvaient juste assis sur le balcon au-dessus de lui. Secouant les jambes dans le vide, l'Héritier d'Erebor finit par comprendre que Frérin, son défunt frère, avait remis à Gandalf une lettre et le cadeau des trente-trois ans de son fils, juste avant son départ pour les rejoindre avant la bataille de la Moria et que le garçon les avait à présent dans ces mains.

Et écoutant les paroles que son frère avait retranscris dans cette lettre à travers la voix d'Aranel, Thorin ne put empêcher la culpabilité de ce jour funeste de revenir en force, lui marteler le cœur alors qu'il revoyait Frérin partir dans ces bras alors que ce dernier avait tout fait pour promettre de revenir auprès des siens. Il ne sera jamais que sa bien-aimée était tombée à son tour une année après lui et que son fils entrerait dans sa famille, en se joignant à eux pour récupérer Erebor.

Frérin avait tout fait pour maintenir son fils en sécurité et lui, Thorin, allait emmener ce dernier vers sa propre mort. Ce n'était pas une quête pour un enfant mais que faire ? Le renvoyer à la Comté avec ces deux gardiens ? Thorin se rappela que ce dernier avait été surveillé par des gobelins, sans doute parce qu'ils avaient découvert le secret que renfermait le corps de l'enfant. Non ! Si cela avait été le cas, il l'aurait tué depuis longtemps, jamais les gobelins ou pour ceux qu'ils travaillaient, ne l'aurait laissé en vie depuis tout ce temps.

Bilbon n'était plus en sécurité dans la Comté alors ou pourrait-il… ? Les Ered Luin ! Alaric et Alrik pourraient le ramener auprès de sa sœur, de Dis, elle prendrait soin de lui et il serait en sécurité jusqu'à ce qu'ils reprennent Erebor au dragon. Mais là encore un problème survenait, c'était l'enfant qui avait pour rôle d'entrer dans la montagne, qui pourrait remplir ce rôle avec lui ramener en sécurité ?

_ Thorin ?

Rivant son attention vers l'appel de son prénom, l'Héritier d'Erebor croisa le regard de Balin et Dwalin, tous les deux se rapprochant de lui doucement, portant sur sa personne des regards à la fois sérieux mais aussi compréhensif.

_ Tout va bien mon garçon ? Lui demanda Balin en se rapprochant de lui alors qu'il avisa le jeune neveu se trouvant au-dessus d'eux avec l'autre jeune sang-mêlé.

_ Il ne devrait pas être là.

_ Thorin, tu…

_ Je ne dis pas qu'il n'a pas sa place parmis nous, mais ce n'est pas la place d'un enfant d'être là, surtout la réincarnation de Durin fit savoir Thorin coupant les dires de Dwalin. Il devrait être mis en sécurité jusqu'à ce qu'Erebor soit récupérer rajouta-t'il à l'encontre de ces deux plus vieux amis.

_ Ou ça Thorin ? L'enfant ne sera pas en sécurité à la Comté avec les gobelins. Nous pourrions demander au Seigneur Elrond s'ils peuvent le garder en sécurité mais…

_ Je ne pensais pas aux elfes, Balin coupa Thorin. Je pensais qu'Alaric et Alrik pourraient tous les deux le ramener aux Ered Luin chez Dis, elle sera la plus à même de veiller sur lui jusqu'à notre retour fit-il remarquer.

_ Je ne crois pas que l'enfant sera pour Thorin remarqua Dwalin à ce propos. N'as-tu pas un seul instant pensé que Durin serait revenu dans le corps de ton neveu, justement pour nous aider à reprendre Erebor ? Bien que je ne contredis pas qu'il est jeune et que c'est encore un enfant, c'est tout de même un héritier de Durin et il mérite comme nous tous de récupérer le foyer de son père avoua-t'il.

_ Dwalin a raison, Thorin approuva Balin. Le petit connaissait les risques qu'il entreprenait et bien qu'il ait été blessé contre les trolls, il s'en est très bien sortis jusqu'ici. Et même s'il nous en veut, surtout à toi tant que vous en aurez pas parlé, il a fait une promesse et il prêt à la tenir jusqu'au bout lui rappela-t'il à ce sujet.

_ Tu dois aller lui parler Thorin et remettre les choses au clair avec lui, il est ton neveu après tout lui rappela Dwalin.

_ On va vous laissez discuter entre vous et pendant ce temps, on va aller rejoindre les autres et tenter de faire une petite surprise pour l'anniversaire de Bilbon fit savoir Balin en souriant. Après tout, ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on a trente-trois ans, pas vraie ?

Et lui frappant les épaules pour l'encourager, Balin et Dwalin quittèrent les côtés de Thorin aussi vite qu'ils étaient venus, ce dernier jetant un coup d'œil aux enfants au-dessus de sa tête, ces derniers rigolant de ce qu'ils voyaient sur le terrain d'entrainement. Tournant son regard vers celle-ci, Thorin ne put empêcher un rictus de sourire d'étirer le coin de ces lèvres quand il vit Fili se faire envoyer dans le décor par la jeune elfe après que celle-ci se soit laissé tomber en arrière, l'entrainant avec elle.

Se promettant de reprendre les entrainements avec son neveu, pour être sûr qu'il ne se fasse pas si facilement battre par les orques, Thorin prit une profonde inspiration avant de prendre les escaliers qui menaient au balcon supérieur, là où se trouvait Bilbon avec Dame Aranel.

.oOo.

Pauvre Fili !

Il en voyait de tous les couleurs avec la sœur d'Aranel. S'il ne reprenait pas le contrôle de ces nerfs, il continuerait de se faire battre aussi « facilement », surtout aux vus du rire des autres et les félicitations lancer à l'encontre de son adversaire. Bilbon se doutait pertinemment qu'à la fin du combat, Thorin allait sans nul doute redonner des cours à Fili pour lui apprendre à ne pas être aussi « aisément » battable par la même personne plusieurs fois de suite.

_ Bilbon ?

D'ailleurs quand on parle du loup, il montre le bout de son museau.

Se tournant vers la voix, le jeune nain-hobbit put constater qu'il s'agissait, bel et bien, de Thorin. Celui-ci vrillant sur lui un regard neutre ou il ne percevait aucune émotions, comme si ce dernier tentait de garder ces sentiments et de ne pas les laisser paraitre devant lui.

_ Qu'y-a-t'il Thorin ? Lui demanda-t'il le plus poliment possible, bien que sa voix était froide.

_ Pouvez-vous nous laissez je vous prie ?

_ Bien sur mon Seigneur hocha de la tête Aranel en se levant de sa place et tout en posant une main réconfortante sur l'épaule gauche de Bilbon, quitta les lieux, leur laissant ainsi la possibilité de discuter sans témoins.

Continuant de fixer le terrain d'entrainement, tout en refusant de lui faire face, Bilbon se concentra sur le combat de Fili et de Sidhmeldiriel alors que le premier parvenait enfin à ne plus se faire surprendre par l'elfe et réussissait enfin à lui tenir tête, sans qu'elle ne l'envoie encore au sol. Tout en resserrant sa prise sur la lettre de son père adressé à ce dernier, le jeune nain-hobbit ne bougea pas d'un pouce quand il entendit Thorin se rapprocher de lui, terminant par prendre la place d'Aranel à ces côtés.

Bien qu'il veille à demeurer à au moins un mètre de lui, le jeune garçon attendit que Thorin parle en premier. Il était venu lui-même le voir, c'était à lui d'engager la conversation.

_ Bien que nos manières laissent à désirer, nous sommes des nains et il est parfois difficile de nous faire entrer les bonnes manières dans le crane quand nous sommes emportées par les chants commença Thorin.

_ Peut-être mais ils n'empêchent que vous n'aviez pas une attitude des plus dignes envers nos hôtes fit remarquer Bilbon d'un ton cassant, ne pouvant s'empêcher de l'être à l'encontre de son oncle.

_ Peut-être bien, mais n'as-tu pas pensé que ces derniers désiraient se détendre un peu et laisser tomber la pression qui nous étreignaient depuis plusieurs jours ? Sans compté que beaucoup d'entre eux ont été inquiet pour toi à cause de ta blessure ?

_ Ils s'inquiètent pour moi parce que je suis Durin !

_ Ils se sont inquiétés bien avant qu'Oin ne vienne nous le dire, Bilbon contredit Thorin sur l'accusation que ce dernier leur portait. Tu es peut-être la réincarnation de Durin mais tant que ce dernier n'est pas réveillé, tu es toujours toi fit-il remarquer.

_ C'est nouveau ça ! Alors vous n'avez pas l'intention de le réveiller ?

_ Un jour peut être quand tu auras prises ta décision mais pour l'instant, tu… Ou as-tu eu cela ? Lui demanda Thorin choquer quand il découvrit la pierre qui pendait autour du cou de l'enfant.

Pierre qu'il n'avait pas vus depuis des décennies et qu'il n'avait pas mémoire que le garçon portait ces derniers jours, ne lui faisant comprendre qu'une seule vérité. Que son défunt frère avait exactement tout prévu pour le jour où son fils serait présenté au reste de sa famille, la pierre de Durin reposant sur la poitrine du garçon l'aurait désigner comme le successeur de Frérin et personne n'aurait pu s'opposer au don d'un père pour son fils.

Surtout que la Pierre de Durin avait retrouvée, d'une certaine manière, son véritable possesseur après toutes ces générations.

_ Mon Père l'avait laissé à Gandalf avec une lettre comme cadeau pour mes trente-trois ans, juste au cas où s'il… enfin, qu'il ne revenait pas comme un porte-bonheur avoua Bilbon avant de ne pouvoir s'empêcher à un vieux souvenir. Bien que mon porte-bonheur ne lui a pas été d'une grande utilité ne put-il s'empêcher de se faire remarquer.

_ Quel porte bonheur ?

_ Avant son départ pour la guerre, je lui ai remis le porte-bonheur que ma Mère m'avait offert pour mes cinq ans avoua simplement le garçon. Un pendentif que Maman tenait de sa famille et qui passait de génération en génération rapporta-t'il.

_ Une petite pierre bleu polie avec un arbre fleuris graver dessus ?

_ Oui. Comment… ?

Mais Bilbon n'eut jamais le temps de lui poser entièrement sa question que sous ces yeux, Thorin sortit de sous ces vêtements, une chaine en laiton d'où était solidement attacher une petite pierre bleu poli dont le haut avait été percé pour laisser passer le file. L'arbre fleuris toujours fièrement frapper dessus, était toujours le même que dans ces souvenirs.

Le retirant autour de son cou, Thorin la remit dans les mains de Bilbon qui observa celle-ci, la pierre que les Sacquet ou ces ancêtres du côté de sa mère se l'était passé de génération en génération, de père à fils ou de mère à fille, avant qu'il n'arrive dans les mains du fils de Belladone. Le jeune sang-mêlé l'avait alors remis à son Père le jour de son départ, espérant que celle-ci lui porterait chance pendant son voyage. Ce qui n'avait pas été le cas.

_ Ou… Ou l'avez-vous trouvé ?

_ Dans la main de Frérin, il me la remit juste avant de mourir admit Thorin. Je pensais qu'il me rendait la pierre de Durin que je lui avais donné il y a temps d'année mais… j'ai été surpris d'y trouver un arbre gravé dessus. Je l'ai tout de même conservé depuis, est-ce que l'arbre signifiât quelque chose pour les hobbits ?

_ L'arbre en lui-même possède de nombreuses significations mais… mes ancêtres espéraient apporter de bons présages sur notre famille avoua Bilbon à l'encontre de son oncle, tout en caressant le dessin graver sur la pierre. L'écorce symbolise la protection autant que la couleur bleu, le bois représente la sagesse, les feuilles symbolisent le bonheur et la prospérité. Les fleurs signifient la jeunesse et le début du printemps, et les fruits représentent la fécondité et la fertilité, tandis que les graines au pied de l'arbre symbolisent l'enfance. Chacune de ces symboles aient très important pour tout hobbit dans la Comté lui expliqua-t'il tout en lui montrant chacun des symboles représenter sur la pierre.

_ En quelque sorte, attirer la bonne fortune sur sa famille ?

_ On peut dire ça répondit Bilbon tout en détaillant la pierre dans ces mains avant de la rendre à Thorin, qui le regardait incompréhensible. Mon Père m'a remis la pierre de Durin que vous lui aviez offerte, et il vous a remis celle que je lui ai donnée. Je pense qu'il souhaitait que nous conservions chacun la pierre de l'autre, non ?

_ C'est bien une idée de Frérin approuva Thorin tout en observant la pierre qu'il lui avait remis à sa mort, celle reçut par son fils.

_ Il t'a laissé une lettre.

_ Pardon ?

_ En faites, il m'a laissé deux lettres, une pour ma Mère et une pour toi. Mais ma Mère ne pourra jamais la lire et… enfin, la voilà !

Et lui tendant la fameuse lettre qu'il n'avait pas lâché depuis leur discussion, Bilbon garda les yeux river sur le parchemin plier et ficeler d'un ruban d'où on pouvait lire le nom de Thorin écris dessus, ce dernier la lui prenant doucement avant de l'observer dans ces mains ne sachant pas quoi en faire.

_ Il l'a écrite juste avant de partir alors… peut-être, enfin… je vais retourner voir les autres et m'excusez pour hier fit savoir Bilbon hésitant, ne sachant pas très bien quoi dire ou quoi faire avec cet oncle.

Et s'empressant de se relever, Bilbon alla retrouver les autres toujours sur le terrain d'entrainement, en train de regarder l'affrontement de Fili contre Sidhmeldiriel, se retournant légèrement quand il entendit des pas derrière lui. Thorin lui avait emboité le pas, la lettre de son défunt frère rangé dans l'une des poches de sa tunique, préférant la lire plus tard quand il aura une minute à lui seul, pour l'instant, il suivit le garçon pour retourner auprès de la Compagnie.

C'est après avoir lus la lettre de son frère que Thorin prendra une décision sur le garçon : si ce dernier les accompagnera à Erebor ? Ou s'il le renverra à Dis pour qu'elle veille sur lui ?

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà pour aujourd'hui ;) prochain chapitre lundi =D<strong>

**sinon hâte de lire vos coms ;)**

**je vous laisse je vais me preparer pour mon rdv en entretien ;)**

**à lundi pour la suite**

**biz**

**Sabrinabella**


	19. Chapitre 18 Lettre pour un frère

**Bonsoir à tous =D**

**j'ai décidé de poster la suite plus tôt ;) et aussi informer que je posterais maintenant deux fois par semaine=D même si je suis en avance par rapport aux autres, je veux un peu prendre du temps pour mes autres fic :)**

**sinon je dis merci à mes habituels commentatrice ainsi que ceux qui me suivent et on mit ma fic en favorite XD**

**voilà je vous laisse découvrir la fête d'anniversaire de Bilbon et ce que les nains lui ont prévus en cadeau, ainsi que la lettre de Frérin adresser à Thorin, puisque c'est le titre du chapitre ;)**

**BONNE LECTURE**

**Sabrinabella**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 18 : Lettre pour un frère<strong>

Lorsque Balin et Dwalin étaient revenus auprès du reste de la Compagnie continuant de regarder le combat opposant Fili à la dame elfe, avec le reste de la famille de cette dernière et les deux fils du Seigneur Elrond, Alaric et Alrik s'étaient tous les deux tourner vers eux à leur arrivé.

_ Ou est Bilbon ? Leur demanda l'ainé des deux frères, un peu inquiet, assis sur l'un des bancs au côté de Dame Aglariel, discutant avec cette dernière avant leur retour.

_ Il est là-haut avec Dame Aranel, Thorin est partis lui parler répondit Balin à l'encontre de tous.

_ Et vous n'êtes pas restés avec eux ? Bon dieux les gars, ils pourraient…

_ Thorin ne fera rien au gosse Alrik ! Il a l'intention de lui parler, pas de le terroriser ! Répliqua Dwalin à l'encontre de ce dernier.

_ Oh ! Parce que Thorin sait parler civilement peut-être ?

_ Tu n'es qu'un…

_ Les gars, stop ! Leur ordonna Balin en fusillant autant son frère que le frère d'Alaric avant de reporter son regard sur tous les autres nains, même sur Fili qui écoutait d'une oreille attentive, affrontant toujours la dame elfe. Nous voudrions savoir s'il était possible de faire quelque chose, une petite surprise pour Bilbon pour son anniversaire ? Demanda-t'il à l'encontre des elfes présent.

_ Notre Père a déjà fait demander aux cuisines de préparer un gâteau d'anniversaire, nous avons bien l'attention de lui fêter son anniversaire, après tout, ce n'est pas tous les jours que l'on fête sa majorité souria Elladan à l'attention des nains.

_ Dans ce cas, il faut lui donner quelque chose ? Un cadeau ? Demanda Bofur au reste de la Compagnie.

_ Bili a déjà reçus un cadeau de notre part souria Kili en se désignant lui et Fili, toujours en train de lutter avec Sidhmeldiriel, qui continuait perpétuellement de le faire tourner en bourrique, bien que son frère parvenait à présent à éviter de se faire mettre à terre.

_ Qu'est ce vous lui avez offert ? Leur demanda curieux Ori en vrillant son attention sur ces deux derniers.

_ Je lui ai faites une petite sculpture et Fili lui a remis l'un de ces poignards répondit Kili, tout en désignant son frère de la tête qui hocha de la tête, tout en poursuivant sa lutte face à la mi-elfe.

_ S'il ne les a pas jetés depuis hier ne put s'empêcher de remarquer Fili à ce propos, tout en se baissant pour éviter une attaque de Sidhmeldiriel et contrattaquant en visant ces jambes, mais cette dernière l'évita en sautant avant de recharger le nain.

_ Aussi furieux qu'il soit envers vous, Bili n'aura jamais cassé ou repousser vos cadeaux les rassura Alaric à ce sujet en vrillant son attention sur les deux frères. Notre petit Sacquet n'est pas aussi sadique que cela, contrairement à d'autre nains, il n'agira jamais comme cela rajouta-t'il en vrillant son regard sur certains nains de la Compagnie dont Dwalin, faisant rire Alrik alors que le principal concerner grognait dans sa barbe.

_ Alors ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez l'intention d'offrir à Bilbon ? Leur demanda Kili curieux, se tournant surtout vers les deux nains qui avaient pris soin de son cousin toutes ces dernières années. Vous aviez prévus quelque chose pour lui, n'est-ce pas ?

_ Bien sûr Kili répondit Alrik. Nous avions prévus cela depuis plusieurs années déjà et nous sommes ardemment presser de lui remettre, surtout que j'ai hâte de voir sa tête souria-t'il tout en avisant son ainé qui leva les yeux, faisant sourire Dame Aglariel assise à ces côtés.

_ Quel genre de cadeau offre-t'on à un elfe quand il atteint sa majorité ? Demanda Alaric curieux en rivant son attention sur la dame elfe à ces côtés.

_ Cela dépend. Si c'est un garçon ou même une fille souhaitant devenir un soldat alors il recevra un nouvel arc ou une nouvelle lame, ou s'il s'agit d'une futur musicien ou musicienne, une harpe ou une flute rapporta Aglariel à l'encontre d'Alaric, même si tous les autres nains écoutaient attentivement. Comme je l'ai dit, le cadeau offert à un elfe atteignant sa majorité dépend du métier ou de la voie qu'il veut suivre rajouta-t'elle.

_ Donc, quel cadeau Dame Sidhmeldiriel a eu pour sa majorité ? Demanda curieux Ori en rivant son attention sur cette dernière, continuant de tenir tête à Fili, tandis qu'un léger sourire perçait le coin de sa bouche.

_ Elle les tient en mains déclara une voix les faisant tous tourner vers cette dernière, pour constater qu'il s'agissait de la jeune sœur de Sidhmeldiriel.

_ Aranel ? Tu n'es plus avec Bilbon ? Lui demanda surprise Beriana, en tournant son regard vers elle, se rappelant de ce qu'avaient dit les fils d'Elrond sur l'endroit où se trouvait sa cousine.

_ Il discute avec son oncle. Ils avaient tous les deux besoin de parler tranquillement après… enfin, le cadeau de son père que lui a remis Mithrandir annonça la nouvelle arrivante avant de venir s'asseoir au côté de sa tante sur le banc.

_ Alors Gandalf le lui a remis ?

_ Oui répondit simplement la jeune femme à l'attention de l'ainé des deux frères qui avaient surveillés sur le bien-être de l'enfant ces deux dernières décennies.

_ Remis quoi ?

_ Quelque chose qui ne regarde que lui Kili répliqua Alrik à l'encontre du garçon. Si vous voulez préparer quelque chose pour lui, vous feriez de réfléchir et vite si vous voulez lui donner ce soir au diner leur fit-il remarquer tout en observant les nains de la Compagnie en question.

_ Alors allons-y les gars !

Et sur l'exclamation de Bofur, ce dernier s'empressa de regagner leur quartier attitrer avec son frère et son cousin le suivant, très vite suivis par Dori, Nori et Ori avant qu'ils n'aient le pas emboités par Oin et Gloin, pour finir par être suivis par Balin et Dwalin. Ces derniers qui laissèrent Kili avec Alaric et Alrik auprès des elfes et de la famille de sang-mêlé pour continuer à observer le combat de Fili et Sidhmeldiriel qui commençaient doucement mais surement à se fatiguer.

_ Alors Maitre Nains ? Vous n'en avez pas eu assé ? Lui demanda Sidhmeldiriel moqueuse tout en tournant ces lames dans ces mains et restant à une distance raisonnable du nain.

_ Nullement ! Et vous Dame Elfe ? Lui demanda Fili ironiquement, en dardant sur elle un regard noir.

_ Aucunement !

_ Pas encore finis vitre joute Fili ? Lui demanda une voix derrière le dos de ce dernier.

Gardant tout de même la dame elfe dans son champ de vision, Fili tourna la tête vers son oncle vers lequel Kili, les deux nains et les autres personnes présents dans la salle d'entrainements pour constater que ce dernier n'était pas seul. Bilbon se tenait à ces côtés, calmement et regardant les autres, sans rien dire, bien qu'il jetait un regard amuser vers son premier cousin face à la sœur ainé d'Aranel.

_ Pas encore mon oncle, je ne suis pas parvenu à la battre admit Fili tout en retournant sa concentration sur son adversaire avant qu'une forme vienne à se placer entre les deux opposants, et ce dernier en la personne de Glorfindel, lui-même.

_ Je pense que je peux affirmer pour tous, hormis les fois où tu es parvenue à le mettre à terre Sidhmeldiriel, que vous êtes tous les deux de force égale fit valoir Glorfindel à l'encontre des deux combattants. Il serait à présent temps que certaines personnes s'occupent de parler de certains sujets fit-il savoir tout en avisant Bilbon avant de porter un regard sur les trois héritiers de Durin encore présent sur le terrain avec Alaric et Alrik.

_Vous avez tout à fait raison accorda Thorin avant de tourner son regard vers tous ces neveux, avant de river son attention sur les autres. Pouvez-vous nous laissez un moment, je vous prie ?

_ Est-ce une demande gentille faite par le descendant de Durin ?

_ Beriana ! Répliqua Sidhmeldiriel en rangeant ces armes et attrapant sa cousine et la faisant quitter les lieux avant qu'elle n'insulte d'avantage ce dernier.

Faisant sourire la tante et l'autre nièce, ces dernières saluèrent les héritiers de Durin et les deux autres nains avant de suivre les cousines, Glorfindel leur emboita le pas en les saluant à son tour avant qu'Elladan et Elrohir n'informent aux nains que le diner serait prêt à tel heure. Hochant de la tête, les nains les regardèrent s'en aller avant que Thorin ne vienne à aviser Alaric et Alrik, ces deux derniers se trouvant toujours auprès d'eux.

_ Vous aussi ? Demanda Thorin en rivant son attention sur ces deux derniers.

_ Hors de question qu'on te laisse avec Bilbon et…

_ Alrik ! On peut te laissez avec eux sans problème ? Demanda Alaric en rivant son attention sur son neveu et sa famille présente.

_ Oui ! Ça ira, vous pouvez y aller promit Bilbon après une minute de réflexion, tout en leur souriant avant de river son attention sur son oncle et sur ces cousins. Alors ?

_ Nous sommes désolée Bili, tellement désolée et…

_ Ça va Kili, vous…

_ Non Bili ! Tu avais raison, nous nous ne sommes pas comportés comme il le fallait et nous sommes désolée, et…

_ C'est bon Fili ! De plus, ce n'est pas à moi que vous devez présentés des excuses mais aux elfes fit remarquer Bilbon à ce propos.

_ C'est déjà fait ! Confirma Kili à ce sujet, souhaitant de nouveau attirer les bonnes grâces de son cousin. D'ailleurs, Joyaux Anniversaire Cousin ! Lui souhaita-t'il.

_ Oui. Joyeux Anniversaire Bili souhaita Fili à son tour.

_ Merci remercia le jeune sang-mêlé en leur souriant.

_ Pourquoi ne pas poursuivre vos entrainements les garçons ? Leur demanda Thorin en fixant les deux fils de sa sœur. Je vais aller voir les autres, voir ce qu'ils font les prévena-t'il faisant comprendre à Fili et Kili qu'ils devaient tous les deux se charger d'occuper Bilbon pendant que les autres de la Compagnie s'occupaient de préparer l'anniversaire pour le plus jeune d'entre eux.

.oOo.

Ils avaient tous les trois passer un bon moment ensemble.

Après leur avoir fait comprendre qu'il ne leur en voulait pas et qu'il n'aurait pas dus s'emporter comme il l'a fait, Fili, Kili et Bilbon s'étaient tous les trois amuser à s'entrainer ensemble, aussi bien aux épées qu'à l'arc et aux flèches. Ayant bien évidemment commencé par le tir à l'arc, du fait que Fili avait affronté Sidhmeldiriel pendant une bonne quinzaine de minutes, Kili s'était fait un devoir de tester son cousin à l'arc.

Bien qu'il ne devait pas trop forcer sur son bras droit, Bilbon parvint tout de même à tirer la corde de son arc, réussissant à atteindre sa cible en plein centre, recevant les compliments de ces cousins, surtout de Kili, l'archer de la famille. Bien évidemment, le jeune Sacquet avait toujours été surpris de découvrir que Kili était un archer, sachant pertinemment que les nains n'étaient guère très fan de l'arme par excellence des elfes.

Hormis ces deux oncles, Bilbon savait que très peu de nain apprenait à manier cette arme, Alaric et Alrik l'avaient appris, eux deux et leur plus jeune frère, parce que Frérin avait été lui-même un archer. Bien que plus jeune qu'eux, le jeune Prince nain avait enseigné à ces hommes l'art du tir à l'arc, refusant catégoriquement que ces gardes ne savaient manier un arc, et que d'après ces derniers, il avait été l'un des meilleurs archers nains de leur peuple.

Passion et savoir que Bilbon avait hérité de son paternel.

Alors quand le jeune sang-mêlé avait appris que Kili avait appris auprès de son oncle, il pensa au début qu'il s'était s'agis de son Père, mais en réalité cela avait été Thorin qui lui avait enseigné le maniement de l'arc. Bilbon avait été grandement surpris en apprenant que Thorin était lui-même un archer, lui qui détestait autant les elfes, savoir qu'il utilisait l'arme principale de ces derniers était assé surprenante en soit.

Après s'être mesuré à Kili à l'arc, Fili avait voulus poursuivre son entrainement quotidien avec lui alors que Bilbon allait utiliser, pour la première fois, sa nouvelle lame elfique. Bien qu'il s'agisse d'un entrainement, le jeune Sacquet voulait voir ce qu'il pouvait faire avec celle-ci, bien plus léger que son épée naine. Evidemment, il fut tout de même surpris de la résistance de cette dernière contre l'épée de Fili et les deux cousins s'étaient tous les deux amuser à s'affronter, sur les éclats de rire de Kili, ce dernier confiant à Bilbon les manœuvres qu'avaient effectuer la dame mi-elfe contre lui.

Faisant grogner d'avantage Fili fusillant du regard son frère, alors que Kili éclata dans une crise de fou rire sous le sourire amuser de Bilbon qui observait ces deux cousins, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se faire la remarque qu'il ne voyait pas l'un sans l'autre. Fili et Kili paraissaient tous les deux être indissociable, un peu comme s'ils étaient des jumeaux au lieu d'avoir ces cinq années de différence. Il avait déjà vus le lien entre des jumeaux à la Comté, cet étrange lien qui les liait et dont personne ne pouvait comprendre, s'était presque le cas de Fili et Kili.

Les voir ainsi, Bilbon ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir un moment de mélancolie. Aucun des nains qu'il connaissait était enfant unique, ils avaient tous des frères ou des sœurs, ou bien des cousins, peut-être à part Bombur, il était rare de voir un enfant nain être le seul enfant dans sa famille. Mais lui, le jeune Sacquet était un enfant unique.

Qu'est-ce qu'il aurait voulus avoir un petit frère ou une petite sœur ? Ou même avoir eu la possibilité d'un grand frère ou d'une grande sœur ? Bilbon souriait pensivement en se rappelant qu'il avait une fois demandé à ces parents s'il pouvait avoir un petit frère ou une petite sœur, ce que la plupart de ces amis hobbites de son âge avaient eu droit. Se plaignant certes de n'être plus le bébé de la famille mais Bilbon avait toujours souhaité n'être plus considéré comme le plus jeune et avait souhaité devenir le grand-frère.

Mais cela ne fut jamais le cas et à présent, il s'était toujours faîtes à cette idée qu'il ne pourrait jamais avoir personne sous son aile qu'il chaperonnerait et veillerait comme à la prunelle de ces yeux. Sauf qu'il n'était plus seul à présent, il avait Fili et Kili aujourd'hui.

Bien évidemment, il avait d'autres cousins de la famille du côté de sa Mère, autant les Touques et les Sacquet, autres que les Sacquet de Besace, qui l'aimaient mais Bilbon s'était toujours sentis de côté. Son côté nain ressortant d'avantage dans ces situations familiales alors qu'il rêvait d'aventure et de découvrir le monde de dehors, ce qui n'avait jamais été le cas pour les autres membres de sa famille du côté de sa Mère.

Il s'était trouver une autre famille en Alaric et Alrik mais il s'était toujours sentis seul, un peu à part mais aujourd'hui, Bilbon se sentait en lui, il se sentait entier. Il se sentait lui-même parce qu'il n'avait pas besoin de freiner ces envies ou ces sentiments, avec cette découverte de cette famille de nain, Bilbon n'aurait jamais pensé être accepté de la sorte. Enfin, il n'avait pas été accepté du premier coup par certains mais Fili et Kili avaient été les premiers à venir vers lui, et les premiers qui lui permettaient d'être lui-même sans crainte de se faire gronder.

En leur présence, Bilbon se sentait libre.

Bien que la quête était risquer pour lui, ayant déjà subis une blessure en croisant seulement trois trolls, Bilbon était heureux d'être dans cette aventure parce que toute cette adrénaline dans ces veines, ces découvertes et ces paysages qu'il découvrait le rendait euphorique. Il se sentait vivant.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu as Bili ?

Redressant la tête, Bilbon avait constaté que Fili et Kili le regardaient quelque peu inquiet, le premier l'ayant rejoint et poser une main sur son épaule pour le ramener à la réalité.

_ Non rien. Seulement un instant de mélancolie leur souria le jeune Sacquet. Je n'ai… enfin, j'avais toujours voulus avoir un frère ou une sœur sur qui veiller et… je me sentais toujours un peu mal à l'aise envers mes autres cousins parce que je savais que j'étais différent d'eux avec mon désir de sortir de la Comté pour voir le monde. Alors être là, auprès de la famille de mon Père, dans cette quête… c'est seulement que… je me suis jamais sentis aussi vivant depuis toutes ces années leur avoua-t'il en leur souriant chaleureusement.

_ Tu es avec les tiens à présent Bili et tu seras toujours le bienvenu lui souria Fili alors que Kili les avait rejoint.

_ Oui. Peut-être que t'a toujours voulus avoir un petit frère ou une petite sœur, mais avec nous deux, tu as eu droit à deux frères ainés fit remarquer Kili à ce sujet. Ne t'en fais donc pas Bili, on réussira à reprendre Erebor et on reviendra à la maison pour te présenter à Maman lui souria-t'il.

_ C'est un emploi du temps des plus prometteur lui répondit-il le sourire aux lèvres.

Rigolant à cette réponse, Fili empoigna les épaules de ces deux benjamins et les serra contre lui.

_ On est une famille et personne ne pourra nous vaincre promit Fili à leur encontre.

_ Pas même ces idiots de trolls rappela Kili un sourire ironique aux lèvres en avisant le jeune sang-mêlé.

_ D'ailleurs, par rapport à ça…

Après cela, Bilbon avait attraper les oreilles de ces deux cousins, leur tordant tout en en se mettant à râler devant l'attitude qu'ils avaient eu à son égard en partant chercher les autres pour prévenir les autres et le laisser seul avec ces derniers. Ils avaient pu envoyer un seul d'entre eux les chercher et que l'autre demeure avec lui, alors qu'il avait dus tenter de réparer leur faute après avoir laissé deux des poneys s'être fais prendre par le troll.

Ils avaient ensuite passé l'heure suivante à se chamailler tous les trois comme des enfants avant que leur estomac ne vienne à grogner quand ils se rendirent compte qu'ils avaient déjà passer l'heure du déjeuner. Ils allaient finir par tous les trois à aller chercher quelque chose à manger dans les cuisines quand ils eurent la surprise de voir Balin les rejoindre avec un plateau de nourriture.

_ Balin ?

_ Je me suis dit que vous devriez avoir faim tous les trois en ayant pas remarqué l'heure du repas s'amusa ce dernier tout en leur tendant le plateau, remplis de pâté en croute dont l'odeur alléchante fit grogner les estomacs des garçons.

Se servant chacun des pâtés en croute, tout en remerciant au passage le vieux guerrier, les trois cousins s'asseyaient sur l'un des bancs pour déjeuner, tout en reprenant leur discussion sur de vieux souvenirs d'enfance. Tout cela sur la surveillance de Balin qui leur rapportait des anecdotes sur l'enfance de Thorin, Frérin et Dis, ce qui amusa grandement les trois garçons, désirant ardemment connaitre des moments que leur parent ou oncle ne leur avaient jamais mentionné.

En particulier concernant les problèmes qu'ils avaient causés. Ce qui fit grandement rire Fili, Kili et Bili sur le cas qu'avaient été leur parent et oncle.

Ils avaient ainsi passé toute l'après-midi à discuter avec Balin des vieux souvenirs lorsque Bofur était arrivé en courant, droit sur eux, tandis que le soleil était à son crépuscule. Ce dernier souriant et hochant de la tête vers Balin qui répondit à son salut, avant de se tourner vers les trois plus jeunes tous en leur souriant.

_ Et si nous allions diner les garçons leur proposa Balin à leur encontre.

_ Qu'est-ce que vous mijotez ? Leur demanda Bilbon curieux, sentant qu'il y avait anguille sous roche.

_ Cesses donc de faire ton rabat-joie Bili ? On te promet qu'on ne lancera, ni ne cassera rien pendant le diner ? Lui promit Kili tout en empoignant l'un des bras de Bilbon.

Pendant que Fili en faisait de même avec l'autre, le droit pour lui, tout en faisant attention à ne pas tirer sur son épaule, les deux frères l'emmenèrent en riant vers la salle à manger, tandis que Balin et Bofur souriaient en ouvrant la voie devant eux. Le jeune Sacquet ne comprit pas vraiment ce qui se passait mais finit par le comprendre, surtout lorsque ces cousins le jetèrent sur ces pieds droit devant eux alors qu'ils avaient atteint la salle à manger.

Salle à manger remplis par le reste des membres de la Compagnie, avec Gandalf et le Seigneur Elrond, ainsi que ces deux fils, Elrohir et Elladan. Tout comme Glorfindel et sa sœur Aglariel, leurs nièces Sidhmeldiriel et Aranel étaient présentes avec leur cousine Beriana et avant même que Bilbon ne demande la raison de ce rassemblement surprenant, lorsqu'ils se mirent tous à crier haut et fort :

_ Joyeux Anniversaire Bilbon !

_ Mais qu'est-ce que vous…

_ Tu ne pensais tout de même pas que nous n'allions pas fêter ton anniversaire, tout de même ? Lui demanda Alaric amusé, en se rapprochant de son petit, tout en le serrant dans ces bras. Bon anniversaire mon grand ! Lui souhaita-t'il de nouveau.

_ Merci.

La seconde suivante, Bilbon eut droit aux embrassades de tous les nains qui lui souhaitèrent un bon anniversaire alors que certains, comme Dwalin, lui donnèrent une bourrasque amicale dans le dos, ce qui faillit bien le faire partir en avant, sous les rires des autres. Tandis qu'ils reçurent un salut des elfes qui lui souhaitèrent eux aussi un bon anniversaire, soigneusement vêtus dans leurs tenus elfique, pendant que Gandalf lui ébouriffa les cheveux au passage, tandis que Dame Aglariel, comme ces nièces, chacune portant des robes elfique bleu ou verte, déposèrent un baiser sur sa joue, faisant rougir ce dernier d'embarras. Ce qui fit rire le reste des nains alors que Kili avait parfaitement entendus le grognement émergeant de Fili à ces côtés, le faisant d'avantage rire tout en lui donnant un coup de coude dans les cottes, geste que son frère lui rendit très vite, tout en le fusillant du regard par la même occasion.

Ces deux derniers finirent ensuite par pousser Bilbon à aller s'asseoir à table, les mêmes tables basses ou ils avaient mangés la veille, tandis qu'un gros gâteau blanc était déposer au centre de celle-ci, recouverte de bougies allumer. De trente-trois bougies pour être plus précis.

_ Vous n'étiez pas obliger fit remarquer Bilbon tout en avisant le Seigneur Elrond et ses fils.

_ Nous avons fait que prendre le devant sachant que vos camarades souhaiteraient vous le fêter avoua le Seigneur Elrond. Mais se sont Dame Aglariel et ces nièces que vous devriez remercier, se sont-elles qui ont confectionné, elles-mêmes, votre gâteau fit-il savoir tout en désignant les quatre dames en question.

_ Eh bien, merci mes Dames remercia chaleureusement Bilbon tout en inclinant la tête à leur encontre.

_ Ce fut notre plaisir Maitre Sacquet annonça Dame Aglariel tout en répondant à son salut, tout en désignant ces nièces de la tête. Mes nièces ont d'ailleurs pris un grand plaisir à le faire, surtout avec la bataille de farine qu'elles ont créées dans la cuisine leur admit-elle, tout en jetant un regard malicieux vers ces dernières.

_ Dois-je tout de même préciser que se sont Diriel et Beria qui se sont battus avec la farine ? Rappela Aranel tout en désignant ces deux dernières de son pouce par-dessus son épaule.

_ Cesses donc de remuer le couteau dans la plaie Anel ! Répliqua Diriel à l'encontre de sa benjamine.

_ Tu admets donc que j'avais raison s'amusa Beria en lançant un sourire ironique à l'encontre de sa cousine.

_ Surement pas ! Et…

_ Les filles, je vous prie ! Nous sommes là pour fêter un anniversaire pas pour savoir qui a raison de qui à tort leur fit remarquer Aglariel en avisant ces deux dernières qui se turent et n'en dirent pas d'avantage, tout en rejoignant les « grandes » personnes autour de la table pour le diner.

Evitant les problèmes qu'ils avaient causés la veille, les nains se mirent à chanter des chansons mais demeurèrent assis à frapper des mains en chœur ou de taper des pieds en rythme, évitant de lancer les ustensiles ou de la nourriture. Bien évidemment, les nains demandèrent à Bilbon une chanson enjouée de la Comté et le jeune Sacquet avait bien consentis à en chanter certaine, qui fit bien rire les nains qui affirmaient que les hobbits avaient presque des chants similaires aux leurs.

Et le repas continua ainsi, dans une bonne ambiance, les nains de la Compagnie discutant avec les fils d'Elrond, dont Balin et Dwalin avec Glorfindel, pendant qu'Alaric discutait avec Dame Aglariel. Alors qu'Alrik leur lançait des coups d'œil à la dérobée, alors que les trois autres sang-mêlés parlaient avec les plus jeunes nains ainsi que Bilbon faisant sourire ce dernier.

.oOo.

Une bonne ambiance que Thorin regardait en buvant sa chopine de bière, assis à la table d'Elrond avec Gandalf et Glorfindel, pendant que les fils du Seigneur de Foncombe partageaient une autre table avec Dame Aglariel et ces nièces, chacun discutant calmement avec les nains à leurs côtés. Sans qu'une insulte ou un cri ne survienne durant tout le repas alors que le gâteau et ces bougies demeurant indemne jusqu'au moment où Bilbon vint à les souffler, sous les acclamations des nains et elfes réunies autour de lui.

Bien sûr, qui disait bougie soufflé, disait aussi l'ouverture des cadeaux et à l' instant où Alaric sortit un grand paquet de sous la table et qu'il remit à son jeune neveu, fit arriver les autres cadeaux du reste de la Compagnie de sous le meuble qui surprit grandement Bilbon, faisant sourire Thorin. Hormis Alaric et Alrik qui avaient prévus le coup depuis longtemps maintenant, le jeune sang-mêlé devait bien se demander comment ils avaient pu avoir des cadeaux pour lui, à faire en si peu de temps ?

_ Comment… ?

_ C'est peut-être pas grand-chose mais avec la journée qu'on a eu, on a chacun fais un petit quelque chose pour toi, après tout, tu as trente-trois ans aujourd'hui s'amusa Bofur tout en lui tendant son petit paquet que le jeune garçon prit volontiers comme les suivants qui arrivèrent.

Acceptant volontiers les cadeaux qu'on lui remit, Bilbon ouvrit d'abord les présents les plus petits qu'on lui avait offerts. Bofur et Bifur lui avaient tous les deux fais des jouets, deux petites figurines bois en réalité, représentant un nain et un hobbit. Il n'eut aucune difficulté à comprendre qu'ils avaient tous les deux recrées des jouets à l'image de ces défunts parents, cadeaux qu'il accepta volontiers en remerciant les deux frères.

Du cousin, de Bombur, il eut droit à une nouvelle ceinture en cuire avec des boucles et des sangles pour pouvoir accrocher autant de chose qu'il souhaitait. De Dori et Ori, Bilbon reçut des bourses en cuir, finement brodé de runes naines assé résistante qu'il pourrait facilement attacher à sa ceinture. Alors que de Nori, il eut droit à un sifflet sculpter dans du bois pendant que Gloin lui avait ciselé une pipe dans les méthodes naines et qu'Oin lui avait offert un briquet et silex, pour lui permettre de faire du feu s'il venait à avoir besoin d'en faire un pour ne pas mourir de froid.

De Balin et Dwalin, Bilbon eut droit à une paire de gant pour le premier et d'épaulière en cuire du second, finement ciseler et graver de rune naine, portant l'emblème de Durin. Avant d'ouvrir le paquet donner par Alaric et Alrik, le plus gros de tous et qui se trouvait être nulle autre qu'un bouclier.

Un gros bouclier en réalité, surtout pour la taille de Bilbon, faisant l'envergure de son torse, ayant une forme triangulaire, comme un énorme blason. C'est ce qu'il était d'ailleurs avec l'emblème de Durin gravé dessus : les Sept étoiles, la couronne, le marteau et l'enclume. Ce dernier assé épais et résistant pour faire face à n'importe quoi et protéger le haut du corps de son possesseur, avec des poignets au revers pour le tenir comme de la sangle pour le faire passer dans le dos de son propriétaire lorsqu'il le portait. Un travail d'une grande beauté et d'une grande adresse, surtout lorsqu'on connaissait les deux forgerons qui l'avaient forgés.

_ Merci beaucoup remercia Bilbon à l'encontre de ces deux oncles. Cela me sera grandement utile à l'avenir. Merci à vous pour vos cadeaux, cela me touche beaucoup les remercia-t'il en avisant les autres nains de la Compagnie.

Alors que ces derniers souriaient à ces remerciements, Thorin vit Dame Aranel se lever de sa place tout en tenant un paquet qu'elle alla remettre au plus jeune de la Compagnie, celui-ci s'apprêtant à vouloir le refuser mais elle n'hésita pas à le lui refourguer sans aucune hésitation. Quand Bilbon vint à l'ouvrir sous les pressements des autres, pressé de savoir ce que cette dernière avait offert, le jeune nain-hobbit eut la surprise de retrouver les affaires de son Père.

Le manteau autant que la chemise et la tunique avait été nettoyé et réparer, comme si elles n'avaient jamais croisé la lame du poignard du troll, comme lorsque sa Mère l'avait offert en cadeau de fiançaille à son Père. Le jeune garçon allait finir par la remercier, elle et les siennes quand Bilbon vit Glorfindel se lever de sa place, en tenant un paquet qu'il alla remettre dans les mains de ce dernier à la surprise de tous les nains.

Hochant de la tête et remerciant le Capitaine de la Maison de la Fleur d'Or, tout aussi solennellement, Bilbon ouvrit son cadeau pour y trouver sa cotte de maille. Celle-ci avait été aussi réparé et nettoyer mais avec celle-ci, le jeune Durin put y trouver une armure elfique. Une cuirasse dans les teintes bleu foncer que Bilbon pourrait facilement enfiler par-dessus sa tunique et cacher sous son manteau, lui faisant ainsi une protection de plus.

Pousser par Fili et Kili qui voulaient le voir essayer cette dernière, Bilbon l'enfila aider par ces cousins alors que Thorin les observait, toujours assis sagement à table, sirotant sa bière alors que sa poche devenait de plus en plus lourde, plus les minutes passaient. La lettre de son défunt frère s'y trouvait depuis que Bilbon le lui avait remis, n'ayant pas trouvé le temps de la lire avec la confection du cadeau qu'il avait souhaité faire à ce neveu.

En le regardant recevoir des compliments des nains et des elfes autour de lui, alors que la cuirasse elfique lui allait comme un gant, le protégeant de la base de sa nuque jusqu'au bas du ventre, Thorin aurait pu le confondre avec un elfe s'il n'avait pas vus ces grands pieds poilus, caractéristique des hobbits. Surtout aux vus de l'étrange mélange dans lequel Bilbon apparut en enfilant les gants, les épaulières et la ceinture naine, tout comme le bouclier à son bras gauche, cela était vraiment bizarre.

Même si cela lui coutait de voir le garçon accepter ce cadeau des elfes, Thorin ne pouvait réfuter que cela pourrait sauver Bilbon à l'avenir, si bien sur le petit demeurait avec eux dans la quête ?

_ Eh bien Thorin ? Tu ne remets pas ton cadeau à ton neveu ?

Redressant la tête vers Balin qui le regardait avec un sourire bienfaiteur mais aussi amuser, sachant pertinemment que ce dernier avait fait quelque chose pour son neveu, Thorin inclina de la tête avant de se lever de sa place et d'avancer vers Bilbon qui se trouvait toujours debout avec Fili et Kili, après que ces derniers l'avaient aidés à enfiler tous ces cadeaux. Le premier héritier de Durin remit le paquet cadeau à ce dernier qui le remercia tout en l'acceptant volontiers et défaisant le paquet, Bilbon y découvrit un petit fourreau en cuire pas plus grand que son avant-bras avec de paires d'attaches.

Et Thorin vit facilement l'incompréhension dans les yeux de son neveu avant que Fili ne vienne à comprendre le présent, le remarquant facilement dans son regard.

_ C'est pour le poignard que je t'ai donné Bili annonça Fili à son cousin. Pour le cacher dans ton avant-bras par exemple fit-il remarquer tout en empoignant le fourreau finement cousus et broder de son oncle.

_ Le mettre sur ton avant-bras gauche serait plus fonctionnel, toi qui est droitier et il sera caché avec ton bouclier au cas où remarqua Kili à ce propos, tout en lui désignant le membre en question.

_ Nous pourrons en discuter d'avantage devant une bonne part de gâteau proposa Bombur à l'encontre de ces camarades, en n'arrêtant pas de saliver devant ce dernier.

_ Oui ! Vite avant que notre cousin ne perde patience et ne se jette dessus ! Approuva Bofur tout en désignant ce dernier, souhaitant ardemment gouter celui-ci.

Approuvant ces dires, tous revinrent s'installer alors que Dame Aglariel se chargea volontiers de couper celui-ci, donnant bien évidemment la première part à celui qui fêtait son anniversaire. Quand toutes les parts furent données et que les éclats de rire revinrent, Thorin finit par s'éclipser après avoir finis sa part de gâteau sans que les autres ne remarquent plonger dans les crises de fou rire des blagues de Bofur et Nori, hormis Dwalin, Balin et Gandalf évidemment.

Partant s'installer à l'écart, restant tout de même en vue de ces derniers, Thorin s'asseyait à même le sol, fixant la lune et la nuit qui étaient tombés sur eux avant de plonger sa main dans sa poche, attrapant la lettre de Frérin. Il était à présent temps qu'il lise ce que son défunt frère lui avait écrit, il y a de cela plus de vingt ans, juste avant qu'il ne quitte la Comté pour les rejoindre.

Prenant une profonde inspiration, Thorin défit le sceau et le ruban qui le fermait avant de déplier celle-ci et de sourire lorsqu'il reconnut l'écriture fluide de son petit frère, et débuta sa lettre.

_**« Mon cher Thorin »**_

_**« Si tu lis ces mots, c'est que je serais tombé devant les portes de la Moria et que j'espère pouvoir te le dire avant, ne voulant pas que tu l'apprennes à travers ces pages. »**_

_**« Quand Gandalf le Gris te remettra cette lettre, tu auras devant tes yeux un jeune garçon qui pour toi, ne sera nulle autre qu'un hobbit. Mais je te contredis mon cher frère, cet enfant est un mi-hobbit et mi-nain, et il s'agit de ton neveu. »**_

_**« Oui Thorin, tu ne rêves pas, ce jeune garçon, Bilbon Sacquet n'est nul autre que mon fils unique. Enfant que j'ai donné vie avec la hobbite de mes rêves, mon unique amour et ma belle Belladone, qui doit elle-aussi se tenir devant toi avec notre fils. Je te demanderais de ne pas l'effrayer avec ton air grognon, même si je sais qu'elle sera vaillante, ma courageuse hobbite, pourra tenir tête à ton sale caractère sans aucun problème. »**_

_**« Je ne m'en fais pas pour elle, je sais qu'elle te tiendra tête, elle a su tenir face aux gobelins qui ont tentés de me tuer quand j'ai disparus. Et je serais d'ailleurs mort si elle n'était pas venue me porter secours, elle peut te paraitre petite et fragile, mais elle possède un grand courage et un cœur généreux. J'espère sincèrement que tu pourras l'apprécier et prendre soin d'elle pour moi. »**_

_**« Quant à mon fils, mon cher Bilbon, il est vrai qu'il possède bien plus le physique de sa tendre Mère mais détrompe toi, il est bien un héritier de Durin. Aussi têtu que je l'étais, curieux et courageux, ce garçon sera un grand guerrier et un des meilleurs descendant de Durin avec notre famille. Il sera un grand épéiste et aussi un archer redoutable, je n'en ai aucun doute. »**_

_**« Je présume que tu demanderas la raison de cette longue attente pour que tu puisses rencontrer ma famille, et bien, la raison est simple : mon fils a atteint sa majorité. Enfin, il a trente-trois et il est majeur pour les hobbits, j'ignore qu'elle pourra être sa longévité avec son sang-mêlé, s'il te parait adulte c'est qu'il tiendra plus de sa mère, sinon, s'il te parait encore enfant, c'est qu'il serait plus nain et pourra ainsi avoir une vie plus longue que les habituels cent ans que les hobbits ont. »**_

_**« Mais je souhaitais qu'il soit majeur pour qu'il puisse avoir sa propre identité parce que, et je te demanderais de ne pas l'effrayer et de ne pas lui arracher ces vêtements dans le processus, mon fils, mon cher Bili porte la marque de Durin dans son dos. Plus précisément sur son omoplate droite. »**_

_**« Oui. Mon fils est la réincarnation de Durin, le septième et le dernier de ces réincarnés. J'ignore pourquoi Durin l'a choisi lui et pas un autre mais s'il l'a élu, cela signifie que mon fils possède quelque chose qui a attiré son regard. Quoi qu'il en soit, Durin n'est pas réveillé en lui, il dort toujours. La marque n'est qu'apparus à ces cinq ans lors du jour de Durin, tu ne peux pas savoir la frayeur que j'ai éprouvé ce jour-là en la découvrant ? J'étais tout simplement terroriser. »**_

_**« J'avais peur que le jour ou toi, notre Père et notre Grand-père viendraient à le savoir, vous n'hésiterez pas une seule seconde à réveiller Durin même si cela signifie la perte de mon fils. Le plus grand bien d'une vie en l'échange de la survie de notre peuple. Ce dicton que Thror ne cessait de répéter à notre famille, sur le sacrifice que nous devrions faire pour préserver la vie du peuple. Que la vie d'un seul contre tous. »**_

_**« C'est ce qui m'a réellement empêché de rentrer toutes ces années, cette peur que vous feriez du mal à mon enfant pour la survie de tous. Je refusais que mon fils devienne une réplique des vies passé de Durin. Je souhaitais que mon fils grandisse dans la joie et l'innocence, aucun de vous n'a le droit de m'en vouloir pour cela. C'est le rôle de tout père de protéger son enfant par tous les moyens et je continuerais de veiller sur lui. »**_

_**« Mais si tu lis ces mots, c'est que je ne pourrais plus être là pour tenir cette promesse. Je souhaite ardemment, que même dans la mort, de l'autre côté du voile, je puisse continuer à le protéger et à le garder éloigner de toute menace. Sauf que je sais que cela ne sera pas possible, c'est donc à toi que je le demande Thorin. »**_

_**« Je te le demande humblement, non, je t'en conjure même, Thorin, veille sur mon garçon quand je ne pourrais être là pour le protéger des dangers de notre monde. Quand la nouvelle se répandra que Durin s'est réincarnés, nos ennemis essayeront de l'atteindre, de lui faire du mal et ce n'est pas ce que je souhaite pour lui. »**_

_**« Je sais qu'il ne pourra pas avoir une vie paisible comme je l'aurais souhaité, qu'il devra se battre auprès des nôtres mais, je t'en supplie Thorin, essayes de garder Bilbon loin des conflits si tu le peux. Laisse-le prendre quelques années de plus avant de l'emmener avec toi sur une mission ou un tour de garde, je te le demande d'un père inquiet pour son unique enfant, de frère à frère, garde le en sécurité. »**_

_**« J'espère sincèrement que tu n'auras jamais besoin de lire ces mots et que je pourrais te le dire de vive voix moi-même, mais je préfère être sur et pouvoir avoir l'esprit tranquille que tu sauras que je ne t'ai jamais vraiment oublié pendant toutes ces années. Ni toi et les autres, malgré vos mauvais caractères, je n'aurais jamais voulus avoir une autre famille que la nôtre. »**_

_**« Maintenant, c'est à toi de prendre soin des miens, de ma femme et de mon fils. »**_

_**« Je vous aimes tous. »**_

_**« Au revoir »**_

_**« Ton frère, Frérin. »**_

Thorin ne se rendit nullement compte qu'il était en train de pleurer lorsque des tâches se mirent à apparaitre sur le parchemin, éloignant ce dernier de lui et s'empressant d'essuyer ces yeux et ces joues, effaçant ces dernières alors qu'il renifla, guère royalement. Levant les yeux vers les étoiles et la lune, l'héritier d'Erebor ne put empêcher son esprit de se remémorer ce jour ou Frérin était revenus après ces deux décennies rester loin des siens quand tous le croyaient mort.

Frérin avait eu l'intention de leur dire quelque chose aux vus du sourire joyeux qu'il abordait, juste après avoir embrassé Dis et ces deux fils, mais son euphorie était très vite retombé quand Thorin lui était tombé comme un mur de pierre. Il doit l'admettre, l'avoir vus vivant, Thorin s'était sentis revivre et il aurait accourus droit sur son frère pour le prendre dans ces bras, mais la colère avait très vite remplacé son sentiment de bonheur quand il avait saisis qu'il était resté loin d'eux depuis tout ce temps.

Il s'était sentis trahit et il le lui avait fait comprendre en lui hurlant dessus.

Guère les retrouvailles auquel Frérin avait pu penser, devant ainsi repousser sa révélation et faire comme si de rien n'était. Thorin pourrait se frapper pour sa stupidité et se traiter d'idiot alors qu'il relut la demande que son frère lui ait fait dans sa lettre.

_**« Je sais qu'il ne pourra pas avoir une vie paisible comme je l'aurais souhaité, qu'il devra se battre auprès des nôtres mais, je t'en supplie Thorin, essayes de garder Bilbon loin des conflits si tu le peux. Laisse-le prendre quelques années de plus avant de l'emmener avec toi sur une mission ou un tour de garde, je te le demande d'un père inquiet pour son unique enfant, de frère à frère, garde le en sécurité. »**_

Quelque chose lui disait, au fond de lui, que Frérin se doutait, il savait que Thorin se lancerait, un moment ou à un autre, dans une quête pour récupérer Erebor. L'ainé n'avait jamais cessé de le promettre à son jeune frère, qu'il finirait par tous retourner sur les terres de leur ancêtre et de récupérer la Montagne Solitaire de Smaug.

Son jeune frère n'avait été nullement bête, il savait que cela finirait par arriver et peut-être, que lui-même, avait saisis la raison qui avait poussé Durin a ce réincarné dans cette génération. Que ce dernier sera là, avec eux pour les aider à récupérer son royaume du dragon.

Seulement, Durin n'était pas encore réveillé et pour l'instant, ce n'était nul autre qu'un jeune garçon qui se trouvait là. Un garçon avec un grand potentiel mais dont la vie était aussi menacer que celle des autres, alors que la demande de son frère ne cessait de tourner en boucle dans sa tête.

_ Thorin ?

Se retournant vers Balin qui l'avait rejoint, Thorin se rendit compte que la fête d'anniversaire était sans doute finie depuis un moment et que les nains étaient repartis à leur quartier comme leurs hôtes. Se relevant de sa place, l'héritier d'Erebor fit face à son vieux conseiller, attendant de savoir ce qu'il avait à lui dire.

_ Gandalf m'a envoyer te chercher pour que nous parlions de la carte au Seigneur Elrond fit savoir Balin alors que sa mine fit comprendre à ce dernier ce dont il en pensait sur la question. Ils nous attendent tous les deux avec Bilbon dans la bibliothèque rajouta-t'il sur l'endroit où se tenait la réunion.

Entendant le nom de son neveu, remémorant la promesse que lui avait demandé Frérin, Thorin hocha de la tête et suivis Balin droit vers la bibliothèque de Foncombe pour s'occuper de cette affaire.

_**« Je te le demande humblement, non, je t'en conjure même, Thorin, veille sur mon garçon quand je ne pourrais être là pour le protéger des dangers de notre monde. »**_

Sa décision était prise.

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà pour ce chapitre ;)<strong>

**qu'est ce que vous en dîtes? **

**hâte de lire vos commentaires =D**

**en tout cas maintenant je posterais toujours mercredi et dimanche ;)**

**voilà pour aujourd'hui**

**bonne journée à tous et à mercredi :)**

**bis **

**Sabrinabella**


	20. Chapitre 19 Renvoyer les Héritiers

**Bonjour à tous =D**

**voilà le chapitre suivant comme prévus ;)**

**ou vous connaîtrez tous la décision que Thorin a choisis de prendre après avoir lus la lettre de Frérin :) surtout que cela se tient au titre du chapitre XD**

**en tout cas merci à mes habituels reviewers ainsi qu'à une habituer qui est revenu elle se sera reconnue ;)**

**sinon pour vous prévenir qu'à partir du 22 janvier je serais de nouveau au travail donc à partir de là, je serais sans doute moins disponible :) j'ai des chapitres en avance et je vais continuer ainsi, tout comme de poursuivre mes autres fic en espérant pouvoir poster avant le début de mon CDD ;)**

**sinon je vous dis **

**BONNE LECTURE ;)**

**on se retrouve en bas =D**

**Sabrinabella**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 19 : Renvoyer les héritiers<strong>

_ Nos affaires ne regardent pas les elfes !

_ Au nom du ciel, montrez-lui la carte Thorin ! Gronda Gandalf à l'encontre du nain.

Ces derniers se tenaient dans la bibliothèque de Foncombe, Thorin faisant face au Seigneur Elrond avec Balin, debout à ces côtés, tandis que Gandalf se tenait entre eux sur le côté, Bilbon se trouvant légèrement derrière lui. Demeurant aussi muet que le Maitre des lieux qui observait le Magicien Gris, ainsi que les deux nains devant lui.

_ C'est l'héritage de mon peuple. Je dois le préserver, lui et ces secrets fit savoir Thorin, comme excuse pour son manque de coopération.

_ Qu'on me préserve de l'entêtement des nains ? Votre orgueil causera votre perte. Vous êtes chez l'une des rares personnes en Terre du Milieu qui puisse lire cette carte. Montrez-là au Seigneur Elrond ! Appuya Gandalf, lui faisant ainsi comprendre que s'ils voulaient continuer, ils auraient besoin de l'aide de l'elfe.

Bien que demander de l'aide aux elfes lui fut insupportable, Thorin comprit aussi la nécessité qu'ils avaient besoin de connaitre les informations caché dans la carte pour connaitre l'endroit où se cachait cet autre entrée dans la Montagne Solitaire. Et il n'y arriverait pas sans le soutien d'un de ceux capable de déchiffrer la carte.

S'avançant vers Elrond tout en plongeant sa main à l'intérieur de sa tunique, Thorin en sortit la carte qu'il tendit vers le Seigneur elfe, mais Balin tenta de l'en empêcher.

_ Thorin, non.

Mais repoussant doucement la main de son vieux conseiller, Thorin remit la carte pliée au Seigneur de Foncombe qui accepta celle-ci et la déplia avant de saisir ce que cette dernière renfermait.

_ Erebor ! De quelle nature est votre intérêt pour cette carte ? Leur demanda Elrond tout en regardant celle-ci et jetant un coup d'œil vers Thorin.

Ce dernier d'ailleurs était sur le point de dire quelque chose, quelque chose dont Bilbon savait pertinemment qu'il allait envoyé l'elfe se mêler de ces affaires quand, heureusement pour eux, Gandalf fut bien plus rapide à répondre.

_ Il est d'ordre intellectuel. Comme vous le savez ce genre d'objet contient des textes caché.

Refermant la bouche tandis qu'il avisa Gandalf, Thorin n'eut aucune difficulté à comprendre que, lui aussi essayait de cacher la raison de l'importance de cette carte, et qu'il le remercia tout en inclinant la tête avant que le Magicien Gris ne reconcentre son attention sur le Seigneur Elrond.

_ Vous lisez toujours le nanien ancien, n'est-ce pas ?

Et alors que le Seigneur Elrond s'était quelque peu éloigné de ces invités, détaillant la carte, son regard se porta sur les rayons de la lune qui filtrait à travers les arcades avant de raviser l'objet dans ces mains. L'instant d'après, il récita deux mots en elfique que Bilbon n'eut guère le temps de saisir, très vite reconnus par le Magicien Gris.

_ Les runes lunaires ? Bien sûr admit Gandalf, le sourire aux lèvres avant d'aviser le regard interrogatif que Bilbon lui portait. Difficile à repérer lui avoua-t'il pour plus de précision.

_ Dans le cas présent s'est vrai, les runes lunaires ne peuvent être lus qu'à la lumière d'une lune de même forme et saison, que le jour où elles furent tracés expliqua le Seigneur Elrond sur ces runes, tout en détaillant la carte avant de se tourner vers les membres présents de la Compagnie.

_ Sauriez-vous les déchiffrer ? Lui demanda d'emblée Thorin, calmement contrairement au ton dur qu'il avait employé plus tôt.

L'instant d'après, Elrond les conduisit à l'arrière de Foncombe à travers des corridors plongeant dans la roche des montagnes les entourant, les menant sur une corniche juste sous des falaises là ou cascadaient des chutes d'eau. Et devant eux, se dressait un autel composé d'un énorme bloc de cristal vers lequel le Seigneur Elfe les dirigea.

_ Ces runes lunaires ont été écrites une veille de solstice d'été sous un clair de lune à son premier quartier, il y a près de deux cent ans indiqua Elrond sur la nature de la lune qui avait servis à les tracer, tout en déposant à plat la carte sur l'autel de cristal. Vous étiez destinés à venir à Foncombe. La chance est avec vous Thorin Ecu-de-chêne, une lune identique brille au-dessus de nous ce soir fit-il remarquer tout en indiquant la lune en question, vers laquelle Thorin porta son regard.

Celle-ci, finissant par sortir de derrière le nuage qui la masquait, darda ces rayons fantomatiques sur eux, tandis que l'eau chutant devant eux refléta la lumière de cette dernière avant que le socle de cristal ne la réfléchisse, faisant jaillir une lueur blanchâtre vers le ciel. Et l'instant d'après, des notes bleutées, des runes naines pour être plus précis, finirent par se dévoiler sur le côté droit au bas de la carte, rapprochant Thorin de l'elfe comme les autres qui le regardèrent apparaitre.

Un texte qu'Elrond s'empressa de traduire dès qu'il apparut dans son ensemble avant que celle-ci ne disparaisse lorsque la lune sera de nouveau masquer.

__ Tenez-vous près de la pierre grise quand la grive frappera,_

_Et le soleil couchant avec la dernière lueur du jour de Durin, brillera sur la serrure._

_ Le jour de Durin ? Ne put s'empêcher de répéter Bilbon, se rappelant sans conteste que c'était lors d'un de ces jours, quand il avait cinq ans, que la fameuse marque était apparue dans son dos.

_ Le premier jour de l'An des nains quand la dernière lune d'automne et le premier soleil d'hiver apparaissent ensemble dans le ciel lui rappela Gandalf, tout en lui faisant un clin d'œil au passage, faisant lever les yeux au ciel du garçon.

_ C'est très fâcheux remarqua Thorin à ce sujet. L'été se poursuit, le jour de Durin approche à grand pas leur fit-il rappeler.

_ Nous avons encore le temps le rassura Balin en s'avançant vers lui.

_ Le temps de quoi ? Lui demanda Bilbon, se remémorant les mots du Seigneur Elrond quand il saisit ce que voulait dire le vieux guerrier. De trouver l'entrée ?

_ Exactement ! Nous devrons nous tenir au bon endroit et aussi au bon moment alors, et alors seulement, la porte s'ouvrira annonça Balin à l'encontre de ces camarades.

_ Ainsi c'est là votre but ? Entrée dans la montagne ? Demanda Elrond, bien que sa question sonne plus comme une affirmation.

_ Et alors ? Lui demanda Thorin, limite cassant, ce qui fit grandement lever les yeux au ciel de Bilbon avant qu'il ne pose sa main sur son front, se demandant quand son oncle cessera d'agir de la sorte avec les elfes.

_ D'aucun estimerait que cela n'est pas prudent fit simplement savoir Elrond tout en remettant la carte à Thorin qui la lui reprit simplement, ne disant rien de plus qu'il n'avait déjà dit et qu'il ne savait déjà.

_ Que voulez-vous dire ? Lui demanda Gandalf, sentant que quelque chose se tramait.

_ Vous n'êtes pas le seul Gardien qui veille sur la Terre du Milieu Gandalf lui fit simplement rappeler Elrond à l'encontre de ce dernier, prêt à quitter les lieux quand il fut intercepté au passage par Bilbon.

Ce dernier ne souhaitant pas qu'Elrond ne se fasse des jugements et qu'il excuse l'attitude de Thorin à son égard, et cela en elfique pour appuyer d'avantage ces dires.

__ Excusez-le Mon Seigneur, Thorin et les autres rêvent de retourner à Erebor, et récupérez leur maison. C'est leur droit de le faire, si cela été arrivée à Foncombe, ne feriez-vous pas le maximum pour récupérer vos propre terres du dragon ?_ Lui demanda-t'il doucement.

__ Sauf que cela serait bien trop dangereux de réveiller la Bête endormis_ lui fit remarquer Elrond à ce sujet.

__ Mieux vaut demander pardon que permission._

__ Pardon qui pourrait causer la mort de beaucoup gens._

Et sur cette dernière phrase du Seigneur Elrond, celui-ci salua ces invités avant de prendre congé d'eux alors que sa phrase tourna dans la tête du jeune Sacquet.

_ Va rejoindre les autres et te coucher Bilbon, il faut que je parle avec Gandalf et Balin lui ordonna aimablement Thorin, tout en lui désignant le chemin par lequel l'elfe était partis.

Souhaitant rester, Bilbon comprit que la discussion allait être un sujet de grand, enfin, un sujet que Thorin voulait parler avec Gandalf et Balin sans que le garçon soit dans les parages. Et le fait que son oncle ne lui tire pas une mine de deux pieds parce qu'il avait parlé en elfique, ne demandant guère la traduction, c'est que ce qu'il avait à parler devait être sérieux.

_ Très bien, on se revoit demain accepta le jeune nain-hobbit. Bonne nuit.

.oOo.

Dès que le petit fut parti, Thorin tourna un regard sérieux vers Balin autant que vers Gandalf.

_ Je vais renvoyer Bilbon.

_ Pardon ?

_ Vous ne le pouvez Thorin, Bilbon fait partis de cette Compagnie et…

_ Cela était avant que je ne lise la lettre de Frérin, Gandalf.

_ Quelle lettre ? Lui demanda Balin.

_ Frérin avait laissé une lettre m'étant adressé dans celle qu'il lui a écrite avant de quitter la Comté. Il m'a demandé de veiller sur sa famille Gandalf, si je ne peux plus rien pour sa mère, je peux protéger le petit et lui permettre quelques années de plus lui fit savoir Thorin tout en désignant la lettre de son défunt frère qu'il avait sortis de sa poche intérieur avant de la remettre avec la carte.

_ Mais l'enfant sera en danger à la Comté, Thorin lui rappela Balin. Les orques sont peut-être encore dans les parages et…

_ Je ne compte pas le laisser retourner à la Comté Balin, Bilbon rejoindra ma sœur à Ered Luin. Elle pourra veiller sur lui et les autres gens de notre peuple aussi fit savoir Thorin sur l'endroit où il avait l'intention d'envoyer son neveu.

_ L'enfant n'acceptera jamais Thorin ! Il est à présent adulte et peut prendre ces propres décisions par lui-même maintenant qu'il est un adulte et…

_ Il est peut être adulte pour les normes hobbits Gandalf mais pas chez les nains lui rappela Thorin à ce sujet. Et de ce côté-là, Bilbon parait plus nains que hobbit, donc c'est la loi naine qui entre en vigueur. Il rentrera à Ered Luin termina-t'il par déclarer.

_ Vous aurez besoin de Bilbon pour la retrouver Thorin, il est le seul qui puisse entrer dans la montagne sans attirer Smaug, s'il est toujours là lui fit remarquer Gandalf.

_ Bilbon est à moitié nain, Gandalf, peut-être bien que son odeur s'apparente bien plus au nôtre qu'à celui des hobbits. C'est un risque que je ne désire prendre, il retournera à Ered Luin et Alaric et Alrik les y accompagneront pour sa sécurité. Ma décision est irrévocable Magicien arrêta Thorin quand il vit celui-ci prêt à répliquer. J'en informerais le garçon et ces deux gardiens, demain matin les informa-t'il avant de les saluer tous les deux et de quitter le lieu pour retourner dans leur quartier pour aller dormir.

Tout en marchant vers leur appartement allouer, Thorin savait que se débarrasser de l'enfant était, aussi retirer un avantage, aux vus de la furtivité avec laquelle il se déplaçait, comme le fait qu'il était Durin. Mais il ne regrettait pas sa décision d'écarter l'enfant de la quête, surtout que s'il lui arrivait quelque chose à lui, et peut-être à Fili et Kili, bien qu'il veillerait personnellement que ces neveux s'en sortent indemne, Bilbon demeurerait le dernier héritier de Durin et cela serait à lui de diriger leur peuple avec le soutien de Dis.

Autant protéger et garder en vie l'un des héritiers d'Erebor pour que ce dernier poursuive le chemin emprunté par ces ancêtres et son oncle.

Avisant le garçon, étant arrivé dans la résidence, celui-ci déjà endormis au côté de ces deux cousins, Thorin le regarda un instant dormir, ne pouvant s'empêcher de penser qu'il paraissait encore plus jeune dans son sommeil. Comme Fili et Kili quand ces derniers dormaient, paraissant plus jeune que leur âge, Thorin ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il pourrait aussi renvoyer ces derniers avec leur cousin mais ils refuseraient tous les deux catégoriquement.

Etant tous les deux majeurs, Fili et Kili pouvaient tous les deux refusés et continuer de les suivre de leur propre volonté, mais une fois encore, une peur viscérale tordit ces entrailles. Cette peur qui l'avait pris quand il avait crus que Bilbon était mort à cause de la blessure causé par le troll, et si cela arrivait aussi à ces deux autres garçons ? S'ils venaient eux aussi à tomber pendant cette quête, est ce que Thorin pourrait se le pardonner ?

Pourrait-il faire face à sa sœur en lui annonçant que ces petits n'en avaient pas réchappés ?

Non. Thorin ne le pourrait. Il ne pourrait se le pardonner.

Il allait aussi les congédier. Thorin savait que ces neveux feraient de la résistance mais qui de mieux qu'eux deux pour prendre soin et veiller sur leur cousin, autre que leur mère ? Sans soute Alaric et Alrik aussi, mais sachant que Fili et Kili protesteraient et feraient tout pour refuser, Thorin n'en mordrait pas. Même s'il savait pertinemment qu'il retirait deux vaillants guerrier de sa Compagnie et que leur présence lui manquerait, Thorin connaissait que cela était une bien meilleur décision.

Sur de cela, le nain regagna ses affaires et prépara sa couchette pour dormir. Demain, il aura besoin de toutes ces forces pour faire face à ces neveux.

.oOo.

Une fois encore, Bilbon s'était levé avant les autres, dans sa couche dans la résidence que les elfes leur avaient confiée pendant leur séjour à Foncombe. L'énigme de la veille, ne cessant de tourner en rond dans son esprit.

_Tenez-vous auprès de la pierre grise quand la grive frappera,_

_Et le soleil couchant avec la dernière lueur du jour de Durin, brillera sur la serrure._

Décidant de se lever et de partir en balade dans Foncombe pour tenter de comprendre celle-ci, Bilbon veilla à revêtir la tenue de son Père, tout comme la cotte de maille, en veillant à ne pas faire de bruit. Il finit par quitter les appartements et partis découvrir la demeure elfique alors que celle-ci se réveillait avec le soleil levant.

Alors qu'il traversa les couloirs et les ponts, Bilbon se mit à tenter de déchiffrer le début de l'énigme « _Tenez-vous auprès de la pierre grise quand la grive frappera_ », celle-ci était plutôt facile, il devait se tenir à côté d'une pierre grise, ce point-là était compréhensible. Mais en ce qui concernait la grive, Bilbon avait des doutes ? «_ Quand la grive frappera »,_ que faisait faire un oiseau dans cette énigme ? Peut-être que celle-ci était une métaphore, mais laquelle ?

Préférant y réfléchir plus tard, Bilbon se concentra sur la suite de l'énigme : « _Et le soleil couchant avec la dernière lueur du jour de Durin, brillera sur la serrure._ ». Ils devraient attendre que le soleil se couche, le jour de Durin devant la fameuse pierre grise pour que la serrure finisse par apparaitre à leurs yeux. Bon, la devinette était facile à comprendre, bien que Bilbon bloque avec la partie concernant l'oiseau mais il ne put en penser d'avantage quand il fut ramené par des cris qui appelaient son nom.

_ Bilbon ! Bili !

Courant vers les voix qui l'appelaient avec empressement, Bilbon faillit bien rentrer dans Fili et Kili quand ces deux derniers arrivèrent d'un corridor adjacent au sien.

_ Fili ? Kili ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez ?

_ Il veut nous congédier !

_ Il veut nous renvoyer !

_ Oh une minute ! Doucement vous deux ordonna Bilbon devant les deux exclamations simultanés de Fili et Kili, qu'ils avaient prononcé en chœur, excepter le dernier terme qui était différent. Qui veut congédier ou renvoyer qui ?

_ Nous ! Nous trois ! Thorin veut nous renvoyer ! Répondit Kili encore choquer et éberluer.

_ Comment ça nous trois ? Et pourquoi ?

_ Tu n'as qu'à le lui demander ? Répliqua Fili tout en désignant le principal concerner qui avait finis par montrer le bout de son nez, suivis par le reste de la Compagnie.

Vrillant son regard incompréhensible vers Thorin, celui-ci regarda calmement ces neveux, tout en ayant croisé les bras dans une position clairement décidé et qu'il demeurerait sur ces positions, quoi qu'on lui dise.

_ Je ne comprends pas ?

_ Il n'y a rien à comprendre Bilbon, toi ainsi que Fili et Kili, vous allez regagner les Ered Luin escorté par Alaric et Alrik, et ma décision est irrévocable.

_ Attends une minute Thorin, tu…

_ Nous sommes adultes Thorin ! Répliqua Fili à l'encontre de son oncle, coupant celle surprise d'Alaric. Tous les trois, nous avons le droit de venir, c'est aussi notre quête. Nous sommes tous les trois héritiers de Durin et c'est notre droit lui fit-il remarquer.

_ Comme le fait que Bilbon soit Durin ! S'il est revenus parmis nous, c'est sans nulle doute pour nous aider à Erebor et non à rester sur le côté, mis à l'abri à Ered Luin fit remarquer Kili à son encontre. Tu aurais besoin de nous, de nous trois lui fit-il savoir.

_ Ecoutez-moi, tous les trois, cette quête se révèlera être périlleuse mais surtout nous pourrions mourir, nous tous. Si cela venait à arriver, je ne me le pardonnerais jamais, c'est pour cette raison que moi, je peux partir, mais vous, vous devez rester vivant pour pouvoir prendre la relève déclara solennellement Thorin. Ce sera sur vous que reposera la sécurité de notre peuple rajouta-t'il.

_ Raison de plus pour t'accompagner Thorin ! Nous veillerons les uns sur les autres et…

_ Comme vous avez veillés sur Bilbon lors de l'épisode des trolls ? Lui demanda Thorin cassant en leur rappelant ce passage d'il y a quelques jours à peine, mais il ne leur laissa pas le temps d'en dire d'avantage. Ce n'est pas une demande les garçons, c'est un ordre !

_ C'est à cause de la lettre ?

_ Pardon ?

_ La lettre de mon Père que je t'ai remis ? Redemanda Bilbon alors qu'il commençait à deviner l'origine de ce changement de décision. C'est elle qui t'a fait changer d'avis ?

_ Tu n'es pas encore prêt à partir à l'aventure Bilbon, tu iras à Ered Luin avec Fili et Kili, et tu rencontreras ta tante par la même occasion annonça simplement Thorin. Vous y poursuivrez vos entrainements et vous occuperez de diriger la cité avec Dis, vous nous rejoindrez à Erebor quand nous aurons réussis à nous débarrasser de Smaug finit-il par leur annoncer.

_ Thorin…

_ Allez préparer vos affaires, vous partirez après le déjeuner leur ordonna Thorin à leur attention avant de les quitter.

Tandis que le reste de la Compagnie les observèrent désoler pendant qu'Alaric et Alrik promirent qu'ils allaient essayer de ramener Thorin à la raison, se lançant sur les traces du Roi nain. Alors que Fili et Kili, toujours sous le choc de l'ordre donné, sursautèrent quand ils virent Bilbon s'éloigner d'eux.

_ Bilbon, attends !

Et avant même qu'ils n'eurent le temps de le rattraper, Bilbon avait disparus dans les dédales de corridors de la demeure elfique, faisant grogner les deux frères qui se lancèrent à sa recherche.

Fili et Kili passèrent devant la bibliothèque, ne jetant nullement un coup d'œil, bien trop presser de trouver leur cousin, ce dernier pourtant, demeurait là, cacher derrière une colonne, attendant que ces deux derniers s'éloignent pour pouvoir réfléchir, seul, à ce qui venait d'arriver.

Thorin les renvoyait.

Ou plutôt, il semblait qu'il avait dans l'idée de le renvoyer lui après ce qu'il avait lus dans la lettre de son défunt frère. Et que sa décision s'était aussi porter sur ces deux autres neveux par la même occasion, semblant souhaiter que ces trois derniers soient en sécurité quand ils iraient récupérer Erebor au dragon.

Mais ils ne seraient pas les seuls à demeurer derrière, Alaric et Alrik allaient, eux aussi, être mis de côté pour se charger de la sécurité des trois héritiers de Durin, transformant ainsi la Compagnie de dix-sept membres à douze membres. A dix-sept, la quête était déjà suicidaire mais avec douze membres à présent, c'était tout simplement leur tombe vers lequel Thorin allait les mener.

Bilbon ne pouvait le permettre ! Il le sentait dans ces tripes qu'il devait aller sur cette quête. Est-ce que cela avait-il avoir avec le fait qu'il se trouvait être la réincarnation de Durin ? Non, ce n'était surement pas cela, comme l'avait stipulé son défunt Père, comme Gandalf et ces deux oncles nains, Durin n'avait jamais été réveillé et tant que cela ne serait pas le cas, le jeune Sacquet demeurerait seul dans sa tête.

Alors d'où lui venait ce mauvais pressentiment ? Le même qu'il avait éprouvé avant qu'il ne retrouve Alaric et Alrik sur sa porte avec Thorin, recouvert de sang noir et ayant fait face à des gobelins alors que l'un d'entre eux était blessé. C'était sans doute la crainte de savoir que certains ne reviendraient pas de cette quête, était ce qui le rendait mal à l'aise. Jusqu'à présent, Bilbon espérait que la quête se passerait bien, qu'il ne viendrait qu'à avoir des problèmes en arrivant à Erebor, mais il devait à présent prendre en compte que le chemin serait semer d'embuche et de danger avant d'atteindre la Montagne Solitaire.

Raison pour laquelle, Bilbon devait trouver une manière de faire flancher Thorin et l'obliger à se raviser sur sa décision. Mais ce nouvel oncle était aussi solide qu'un roc et tenter de le faire changer d'avis risquait d'être difficile et fort énervant.

Soufflant de lassitude tout en quittant sa cachette, Bilbon se mit à avancer dans la bibliothèque, là où il s'était tenu quelques heures plus tôt, quand Thorin avait finis par accepter l'aide du Seigneur Elrond pour déchiffrer la carte et le secret qu'elle renfermait sur la porte cacher d'Erebor.

Observant les étagères de livres autour de lui, Bilbon avisa un escalier qui menait sur un étage au-dessus de lui, dans un corridor circulaire qui faisait le tour de place centrale de la bibliothèque et curieux de nature, le jeune Sacquet gravit ces marches. Arrivant en haut, le jeune sang-mêlé ne trouva nullement d'étagère remplis de bibliothèque mais tomba sur un endroit tranquille, des bancs installé contre les murs avec des peintures décorant les murs, comme si ces dernières racontaient une histoire, pour ensuite porter son regard sur une statue se dressant devant lui.

Celle-ci représentait un elfe, sans doute une femme, soigneusement enveloppé dans un large manteau cascadant dans son dos, alors qu'elle tenait, au niveau de son torse, un plateau en forme de feuille, le tendant devant elle comme une offrande. Et dessus, Bilbon pouvait apercevoir un tissu bleu le recouvrant alors qu'on avait déposé une épée, ou plutôt ce qui avait été autrefois une épée, car le jeune Sacquet apercevait facilement le manche de celle-ci, brillant comme de l'argent, briser à quelque centimètres de la garde, alors que le reste de la lame briser se trouvait poser devant ce dernier.

Voyant cela, Bilbon se demandait bien pour quelle raison les elfes conservaient cette épée brisée et qu'il ne la reforgeait pas. Sans doute, pour conserver l'importance que celle-ci devait avoir pour eux ou de l'importance à qui cette dernière avait appartenus autrefois.

Continuant d'avancer dans l'étage, Bilbon finit par aviser la peinture qui se trouvait peinte et placer juste devant la statue, celle-ci représentant un champ de bataille ou se tenait deux protagonistes. Surpris d'aviser une telle peinture dans ces lieux, ayant toujours vus des peintures représentant des paysages ou des demeures anciennes, c'était la première fois pour Bilbon qu'il faisait face à un tel tableau.

L'homme qui se trouvait sur le bas-côté gauche de la peinture, portant une armure que Bilbon identifia comme étant celle du Gondor, se trouvait assis par terre, au côté d'un corps d'un autre homme qu'on ne pouvait discerner, levant son épée droit vers son adversaire. Celui qui, paraissait entrainer les ténèbres dans son sillage, était aussi énorme que l'homme, vêtu d'une armure aussi noir que la nuit, levant sa massue prêt à l'abattre sur le Gondorien quand Bilbon avisa un détail qui lui sauta aux yeux.

Si la créature sombre était une image de noirceur, quelque chose qu'il portait à son index à la main qui brandissait la massue, Bilbon aperçut une fin ligne doré qui avait l'étrange forme d'un…

_ Ce tableau représente le jour où Sauron a été vaincus par Isildur, le Fils du Roi du Gondor souligna une voix derrière lui.

Se retournant vers celle-ci, Bilbon croisa le regard bleu de Glorfindel qui se trouvait assis à quelque banc plus loin de lui dans le couloir, refermant son livre et se levant de sa place, finissant par le rejoindre devant la peinture en question.

_ Sauron ? Alors… ce qu'il porte au doigt c'est…

_ L'Anneau Unique approuva Glorfindel sur la question. Ce dernier a disparus depuis que celui-ci a trahis Isildur, le conduisant à sa mort lui rapporta-t'il sur l'histoire.

_ Et l'épée brisée ?

_ Narsil, l'épée du Roi avec laquelle Isildur trancha la main de Sauron et le séparant de l'Anneau, le détruisant par la même occasion ; informa l'elfe de Gondoline.

_ Narsil ! C'est vraiment elle ? Mes oncles me l'avaient racontés dans les histoires de la Terre du Milieu avoua Bilbon tout en portant un regard sur cette dernière, poser sur le plateau que portait la statue. Pourquoi les elfes ne l'ont-elles jamais reforgée ?

_ Parce que celle-ci appartient à l'héritier d'Elendil et tant que celui-ci n'aura pas décidé de prendre son destin en main, elle demeurera ici, à Foncombe avoua-t'il avec solennité.

_ Vous le connaissez ? L'hériter d'Elendil ? Tous disaient que sa lignée était éteinte depuis des générations ne put s'empêcher de remarquer Bilbon sur la question.

_ Oui, je le connais confia Glorfindel à son encontre. Mais personne ne doit le savoir Maitre Sacquet, autant pour sa survie, son existence doit demeurer secrète. Comme cela fut le cas pour vous fit-il remarquer à ce sujet.

Comprenant ce que l'elfe de Gondoline voulait parler, Bilbon hocha de la tête d'accord, gardant le secret de ce dernier et de l'importance que celui-ci avait pour leur côté, et de la menace qu'il pourrait représenter pour l'ennemi. Après tout, le jeune Sacquet représentait lui-même un danger pour ces derniers, raison pour laquelle son Père avait caché son existence pour le garder en sécurité.

_ J'ai ouïe dire que vous ne poursuivriez pas la quête de Thorin Ecu-de-chêne ne put s'empêcher de remarquer Glorfindel à l'encontre du garçon. Vous et les deux autres plus jeunes héritiers de Durin rajouta-t'il sur la question.

_ Il vient à peine de le dire et tout Foncombe le sait déjà ? Demanda surpris Bilbon, bien que sa demande sonne plus comme une affirmation. Je ne pensais pas que les elfes étaient autant friands des commérages fit-il remarquer par la même occasion.

_ Nous sommes peut-être immortels mais cela ne nous empêche pas de parler de ce que nous entendons, surtout que nous n'avons pas eu beaucoup de visiteur ces dernières décennies lui fit savoir Glorfindel en souriant à ce propos. Qu'avez-vous l'intention de faire vous et vos cousins ? Obéir à votre Oncle ou de les suivre ?

_ Que feriez-vous vous si vous étiez à ma place ?

_ J'obéirais à l'ordre de mon Oncle et ferait ce qu'il m'ordonne de faire avoua Glorfindel d'une voix solennel. Mais… Je refuserais de laisser les miens partir dans une telle quête, si je sais que je pourrais faire la différence. Je pourrais mourir mais cela aura été mon choix et non celui des autres finit-il par contredire sur sa première réponse.

Réfléchissant à ces paroles, Bilbon vrilla son regard vers la statue avant de reporter son attention sur la toile représentant la fin de Sauron, tandis qu'une solution commença à apparaitre dans son esprit pour contredire l'ordre de Thorin.

_ Même si vous êtes encore un enfant pour les nains, ils ne demeurent pas moins que votre destin repose dans vos mains, Maitre Sacquet. Que vous soyez ou pas la réincarnation de Durin, ou l'un de ces héritiers directes, c'est à vous de décider de quel façon vous souhaitez continuer votre route. Resterez-vous derrière ? Ou bien affronterez-vous votre destin en face ?

Et sur cette dernière question posée, l'elfe de Gondoline le salua avant de quitter la bibliothèque avec son livre en main, alors que Bilbon le fixa quitter les lieux, continuant de méditer sur ces dires. Avisant une dernière fois l'épée brisée de Narsil et la peinture de la chute de Sauron, le jeune Sacquet quitta les lieux, continuant de se promener et de visiter Foncombe. Tentant d'éviter de croiser les autres nains de la Compagnie, continuant de poursuivre sa réflexion ainsi que la manière qu'il pourrait contredire l'ordre de Thorin de les accompagner.

Terminant par atteindre l'une des demeures elfiques se trouvant en hauteur dans la cité, Bilbon s'approcha du balcon et observa les alentours alors qu'un plan prenait forme dans sa tête, sauf qu'il manquait au jeune nain-hobbit un détail pour être sûr que cela fonctionnerait. Avoir l'appui d'une personne en particulier.

Et il faut croire que ce dernier avait entendus qu'on pensait à lui parce qu'il finit par apparaitre au côté du jeune Sacquet appuyer sur le balcon.

_ Vous n'êtes pas avec vos compagnons ? Vos cousins sont en train de fouiller tout Foncombe à votre recherche lui fit remarquer le Seigneur Elrond à ce propos, tout en faisant un signe de tête derrière lui.

_ Je ne leur manquerais pas. La plupart d'entre eux pensent que je ne devrais pas être du voyage ne put s'empêcher de remarquer Bilbon. Je veux parler de Thorin et des autres bien sûr puisqu'ils ne veulent plus de moi dans la quête, mes oncles et mes cousins ne sont guère heureux d'être aussi congédier avec moi, peut-être même à cause de moi finit-il par admettre.

_ Il fait cela dans votre intérêt lui fit remarquer Elrond à ce propos.

_ Je crois bien que la dernière fois qu'il a donné des ordres contre la volonté de quelqu'un, il sait retrouver à croire que son frère était mort pendant deux décennies répliqua simplement Bilbon à sa remarque.

_ On dit pourtant que les hobbits sont très résistant ?

_ Vraiment ?

_ On dit aussi que le confort de leur foyer peut vite leur manquer rajouta ensuite Elrond après avoir hocher de la tête à la question de Bilbon qui se mit à sourire à ces dires.

_ Et on dit qu'il ne faut pas demander conseil aux elfes rapporta Bilbon mine de rien. Car ils répondent à la fois oui et non s'empressa-t'il d'avouer avant de voir qu'il avait un peu vexé son hôte. Vieille réplique de ma Mère avoua-t'il pour plus de sécurité.

_ La bienveillante Belladone Sacquet ? Mithrandir ne m'a dit que du bien d'elle et de sa curiosité enfantine pour les autres peuples de la Terre du Milieu, en particulier des elfes. J'aurais grandement aimé la rencontré avoua-t'il malheureusement faisant sourire mélancoliquement Bilbon au souvenir de sa défunte maman. Restez tant qu'il vous plaira, vous et vos cousins, si c'est votre souhait ? Lui offrit Elrond tout en posant une main conciliante sur l'épaule du garçon.

Ce dernier remercia d'ailleurs le Seigneur elfe pour son offre généreuse, ayant enfin ce qu'il souhait demandé quand il se tourna vers le bruit venant de derrière lui, voyant accourir, essouffler, Fili et Kili qui se postèrent devant lui, quelques peu furieux, l'un plus que l'autre. Le deuxième avait une lueur amusée en plus dans le regard.

_ Bonté divine Bilbon ! Mais ou est-ce que tu crois aller comme ça ? Tu nous as fait courir partout !

_ Mais ça lui a permis de tomber droit sur Dame Sidhmeldiriel s'amusa Kili. Si je ne lui avais pas rappelé qu'on te cherchait, il serait de nouveau partis dans une joute verbale avec elle, peut-être même dans un nouvel affrontement lui rapporta-t'il.

_ La ferme Kili ! Cette femme me met hors de… Pardonnez mon langage Mon Seigneur s'excusa Fili quand il finit par remarquer avec qui se trouvait Bilbon.

_ Ce n'est rien, ne vous en faites donc pas le rassura Elrond. J'ai connu pire avec Diriel et Beria. Je vais vous laissez entre vous, je crois que vous avez besoin de discuter en privé leur fit-il savoir avant de les saluer avant de quitter les lieux et de poursuivre sa promenade.

_ Bilbon, on va…

_ Je le sais très bien Kili.

_ Thorin ne peut pas nous faire cela ! Surtout qu'on va aussi emmener Alaric et Alrik avec nous, c'est tout simplement du suicide et…

_ Je le sais aussi Fili mais je sais quoi faire avoua Bilbon.

_ Ah oui ! Quoi donc ? Lui demanda Kili curieux.

_ Je dois parler à Thorin mais… quoi que vous entendez, ne dîtes absolument rien, d'accord ?

_ Comme lorsque tu t'es amusé avec les trolls et…

_ Kili ! Tu as notre parole promit Fili, tout en donnant un coup de coude à son frère dans les cottes pour le faire taire.

_ Alors allons-y !

Et la seconde d'après, les trois cousins partirent à la recherche de leur oncle dans Foncombe.

.oOo.

_ Ma décision est irrévocable Alrik ! Toi et Alaric allez conduire les garçons à Ered Luin ! Ramenez les a Dis et veillez sur leur sécurité !

Depuis qu'il avait donné cet ordre aux trois plus jeunes de la Compagnie, ces derniers avaient essayés de le faire changer d'avis sur la question, bien que tous comprennent son point de vue et son inquiétude, Thorin leur retirait pas moins de cinq combattants de leur groupe. Surtout qu'il retirait aussi celui qui, parmis eux tous, pourrait facilement s'infiltrer dans Erebor et parvenir à se déplacer sans crainte d'alerter le dragon de sa présence.

_ Mais…

_ Tu crois sincèrement que les garçons nous suivons sans faire d'histoire Thorin ? Lui demanda calmement Alaric en arrêtant l'exclamation indigné venant de son cadet. Fili et Kili sont majeur, aussi bien que Bilbon, que tu veuilles l'admettre ou pas, ils ne resteront pas sagement derrière en sachant que c'est leur patrie que vous irez récupérer lui fit-il remarquer.

_ Il a raison Thorin approuva Balin à l'encontre de son Roi, tout en avisant les autres membres présent de la Compagnie. Dès qu'ils en auront l'opportunité, ils viendront nous rejoindre que tu le veuilles ou non. Ils sont aussi têtus que toi ! Lui fit-il rappelé sur le caractère de ces neveux.

_ Ce n'est pas une demande que je leur fais Balin mais c'est un ordre que je leur donne et en tant que tel, ils doivent y obéir déclara Thorin durement à l'attention de son vieux conseiller.

_ Et tu crois sincèrement qu'ils t'écouteront ? Lui demanda ironiquement Alrik. Ou même qu'ils nous écouteront ? Ces gamins sont en âge de faire ce qu'ils veulent et bien qu'on peut leur donner des ordres, c'est nous qui leur devons allégeance et obéissance, tu te rappels ? Après tout, ils sont eux aussi de la lignée de Durin !

Mais avant même que Thorin n'est pu répliquer quelque chose à la remarque d'Alrik, il eut droit à un coup sur le bras de la part de Dwalin et se retournant vers ce dernier, Thorin constata qu'il lui désignait ces trois neveux qui venaient vers eux. Et chacun ayant une mine sombre, bien que Bilbon ait un visage des plus sérieux, ces prunelles bleu luisant d'un éclat déterminé qui rappelait ceux de Frérin quand il avait une idée derrière la tête.

_ Nous avons parlé de votre « demande » et nous y obéiront à deux conditions ! Fit savoir Bilbon à l'attention de Thorin, tandis que tous le fixaient.

Fili et Kili avaient été sur le point de dire quelque chose mais ils s'étaient tous les deux retenus à temps, se doutant que Bili avait quelque chose derrière la tête pour leur permettre de rejoindre de nouveau la quête.

_ Et quelle sont-elles ? Lui demanda Thorin, se demanda bien qu'elle condition l'enfant allait lui demander.

_ La première, c'est que vous laisserez Alaric et Alrik venir avec vous ! Hors de question que vous alliez affronter un dragon à onze nains, mieux vaut que vous soyez treize, non ?

_ Et tu penses que je vais laisser mes neveux retourner seuls à Ered Luin ?

_ Justement, c'était ma deuxième condition, que nous restons ici, à Foncombe ! Avoua Bilbon et avant même que des remarques ou les répliques ne fusent, il leur expliqua le fond de sa pensée. Si jamais vous avez besoin de soutien, nous serions moins longs à arriver que si nous étions à Ered Luin. De plus, le Seigneur Elrond m'a annoncé que je pouvais rester ici aussi longtemps que je le souhaitais et je souhaite en apprendre d'avantage, surtout qu'ils ont une bibliothèque fantastique rajouta-t'il comme excuses.

_ Et vous êtes d'accord avec lui ? Leur demanda Thorin en vrillant son regard sur Fili et Kili, ayant du mal à penser que l'enfant préférait demeurer ici plutôt que de retourner chez les siens.

_ Et bien… Oui ! Si vous avez besoin d'aide, nous pourrons venir bien plus rapidement que si nous étions à Ered Luin approuva Fili fixant un instant son cousin avant de reporter son regard sur son oncle. Nous demeurerons avec les elfes jusqu'à votre appel confia-t'il à son encontre.

_ Ainsi Fili pourra continuer de provoquer sa dulcinée en duel rigola Kili avant de grogner de douleur quand son frère lui donna un coup sur l'arrière du crâne pour le faire taire.

Observant les deux frères un instant, Thorin finit par reporter son regard sur son plus jeune neveu avant de regarder Alaric et Alrik, puis le reste de la Compagnie, le Roi nain riva ensuite son attention sur Bilbon. Celui-ci qui n'avait pas un seul instant bouger de sa place et attendait le verdict, que Thorin finit par donner.

_ Qu'il en soit ainsi !

Et se détournant d'eux, Thorin alla informer Gandalf et le Seigneur Elrond que les trois plus jeunes héritiers de Durin resteraient ici à Foncombe, en attendant les nouvelles des leurs. Bien qu'il n'apprécia guère laisser ces neveux ici, chez les elfes, Thorin ne pouvait réfuter qu'ils seraient en sécurité, bien plus en sécurité qu'eux-mêmes jusqu'à Erebor.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà pour ce chapitre =D<strong>

**bon qui voulez-vous tuer? moi ou Thorin ? XD**

**en tout cas hâte de lire vos com et la suite pour dimanche ;)**

**bonne fin de semaine **

**a+**

**Sabrinabella**


	21. Chapitre 20 Le Conseil Blanc

**Bonjour à tous =D**

**comme d'habitude merci à mes commentatrices pour leur review et à ma nouvelle arrivante Alinette ;) merci à ****ScottishBloodyMary de lui avoir fais part de ma fic =D**

**sinon on arrive avec la scène du Conseil Blanc (comme l'indique le titre XD ) et le départ de la Compagnie de Foncombe =D**

**voilà je n'ai plus qu'à vous dire **

**BONNE LECTURE**

**on se retrouve en bas **

**Sabrinabella **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 20 : Le Conseil Blanc<strong>

Dès que Thorin était partis prévenir Gandalf et Elrond de l'endroit ou demeureraient ces neveux pendant leur voyage, Fili et Kili avaient tous les deux retenus leur envie d'attraper leur cousin et d'aller parler à l'abri des oreilles du reste de la Compagnie. Sauf que ces derniers avaient dans l'idée de passer le plus de temps avec eux avant leur départ, sachant peut-être que certains ne reviendrait pas.

S'amusant entre eux, Fili et Kili attendirent sagement un moment où ils pourraient écartés Bilbon pour lui parler, mais ce dernier avait dus le sentir et veilla à demeurer avec ces oncles et les autres, ainsi qu'avec certains des elfes de Foncombe, discutant de tout et de rien. Surtout qu'Alrik s'amusa à se moquer de son frère à ces dépends avec Bilbon, en regardant Alaric discuter avec Dame Aglariel, pendant qu'Aranel veillait à ce que Sidhmeldiriel ne provoque pas de nouveau Fili, sous les rires de son frère. Ainsi que de Beriana prête à lancer un défi aux nains, en particulier à Thorin et Dwalin, avec lesquels elle n'hésitait pas à se montrer insolente et pertinente, tandis que Bofur s'amusa à leur raconter des blagues.

Et cela fut ainsi jusqu'à ce que la nuit vienne à tomber et que les nains se mirent à se faire un feu après avoir brisé l'un des meubles, bien sûr, Bilbon leur avait laissé faire, ne préférant nullement se disputer avec eux la veille de leur départ.

Faisant cuire des saucisses ou encore des morceaux de viande de leur diner alors qu'ils étaient un peu tous éparpiller autour dans la salle, tandis que Bofur et Bifur conservait le feu et faisait cuire une saucisse pour l'un et une feuille de laitue pour l'autre, le premier vrilla son attention sur son cousin en face d'eux. Bombur était assis sur l'une des tables basses, enfournant dans sa bouche le plat qu'il avait en main, tandis que le meuble grinçait légèrement sur la masse se trouvant dessus.

Bofur jeta un œil à sa saucisse avant d'appeler son cousin.

_ Bombur !

Et lui lançant la fameuse saucisse, Bombur la rattrapa sans aucun problème dans sa main mais il vrilla un regard surpris sur le meuble qui se mit à grincer de plus en plus avant que les quatre pieds ne viennent à se séparer de la table, se brisant sous son poids et entrainant le pauvre nain dans sa chute. Tombant sur le dos et envoyant son plat en l'air alors qu'il eut le plus grand mal à se redresser, faisant éclater de rire tous les nains autour d'eux, avant que Dwalin et Nori ne viennent l'aider à se relever sous les rires des autres.

Mais certains d'entre eux ne se trouvaient déjà plus parmis eux, Bilbon avait pris l'occasion de quitter les quartiers tout en prenant un petit escalier à côté du jardin qu'ils avaient, le faisant monter dans les étages de l'habitat, ayant une vue imprenable sur les alentours et la beauté des lieux en pleine nuit.

_ Bili ?

N'ayant pas besoin de se retourner à la voix, Bilbon demeura appuyer contre la balustrade du perron supérieur de l'escalier avant de voir ces cousins le rejoindrent à ces côtés.

_ Tu peux nous expliquer ? Lui demanda Fili dans un murmure, veillant à ce qu'aucun des nains sous eux ne les entendent. Je pensais que tu avais un moyen pour nous faire y aller ?

_ C'est le cas.

_ Alors pourquoi dire que tu souhaites demeurer ici ? Lui demanda Kili ne comprenant pas s'il voulait y aller.

_ Vous êtes idiots tous les deux ou vous le faîte exprès ? leur demanda Bilbon étonné que ces deux derniers n'aient pas saisis ce qu'il avait en tête.

Après tout, ils n'avaient pas aussi saisis sa stratégie avec les trolls aussi ?

Vrillant son regard sur ces cousins, Bilbon leur lança son regard attendant de voir s'ils allaient réagir ou pas quand la vérité finit par leur sauter aux yeux.

_ Tu as tout fais pour qu'ils emmènent Alaric et Alrik, et qu'on reste ici, pour pouvoir les suivre sans qu'ils ne le sachent finit par comprendre Fili alors que Kili souria à son tour.

_ Quand Thorin le remarquera que nous sommes là, il sera trop tard pour nous renvoyer en arrière mais…

_ Il sera dans une colère noire ?

_ Mieux vaut demander pardon que permission fit simplement remarquer Bilbon souriant à l'encontre de ces cousins. Il faudra prendre avec nous une carte au cas où si on venait à se perdre si…

_ Ne t'en fais pas pour ça Bilbon, moi et Kili nous sommes déjà allé au Mont de Fer, on connait la route le rassura Fili à ce propos, tout en se désignant lui et son jeune frère.

_ On va bien s'amuser dans ce cas ; s'amusa Kili à ce propos faisant rire les deux autres de cette aventure qui se profilait devant eux.

_ J'allais vous le dire, bien sûr ! J'attendais d'en avoir l'occasion et je puis vous assurer que je sais ce que je fais.

_ C'est Gandalf ! Reconnut Fili à la voix du magicien en se tournant vers celle-ci.

_ Vraiment ?

_ Et le Seigneur Elrond ? Identifia Kili à son tour.

Pour ensuite qu'ils ne s'appuient tous les trois sur la balustrade apercevoir ces deux derniers, discutant à une trentaine de mètres d'eux, de l'autre côté de la rivière, sortant de l'une des maisons avant de traverser l'un des ponts. Malgré la distance, ils pouvaient facilement entre leur discussion sérieuse de là où ils se tenaient.

_ Ce dragon dort depuis soixante ans, qu'arrivera-t'il si votre plan échoue ? Si vous réveillez la Bête ? Lui demanda Elrond.

_ Et si nous réussissons ? Si les nains reprennent la Montagne, nos défenses à l'Est seront renforcées fit remarquer Gandalf à ce propos.

_ C'est une tentative dangereuse Gandalf.

_ Ne rien faire est dangereux aussi. Voyons, le trône d'Erebor revient de droit à Thorin, que craignez-vous ?

_ Mon Oncle ?

Rivant son attention vers l'endroit que fixait Fili, Bilbon et Kili constatèrent qu'ils n'étaient pas les seuls à écouter la conversation et à les rejoindre sur le perron. Thorin avait finis par monter les rejoindre et fixait ces neveux avant de reporter son regard sur le magicien et le maitre des lieux.

_ Avez-vous oubliés ? Il existe une prédisposition à la folie dans cette famille rappela Elrond à Gandalf faisant se dresser les neveux de surprise, tandis que Bilbon ne put s'empêcher de remuer gêner, surtout quand Thorin s'avança pour écouter ce que l'elfe avait à dire. Son grand-père a perdu l'esprit, son père à succomber à la même maladie. Pouvez-vous jurer que Thorin Ecu-de-chêne n'en sera pas atteint ? Lui demanda l'elfe au magicien.

Mais Gandalf n'avait pas de réponse à cette question tandis que Fili et Kili jetèrent un œil à leur oncle pendant que Bilbon continua de fixer son mentor et le Seigneur Elfe.

_ Gandalf, cette décision ne repose pas sur nous seul. Ce n'est, ni à vous, ni à moi, de redessiner la carte de la Terre du Milieu lui fit savoir Elrond à ce propos.

_ Il est temps d'aller vous couchez les garçons ! Ordonna Thorin à l'encontre des trois garçons, tout en les poussant à redescendre et retourner dans leur couchette.

_ Avec ou sans notre aide, ces nains vont continuer leur marche vers la Montagne. Ils ont la ferme attention de reconquérir leur terre, je ne crois pas que Thorin Ecu-de-chêne estime avoir des comptes à rendre à quiconque ? Annonça Gandalf à l'attention d'Elrond, poursuivant la montée des marches menant dans la salle au dôme, tout en haut de Foncombe. Pas plus que j'en ai à rendre rajouta-t'il par la même occasion.

_ Ce n'est pas à moi que vous devez rendre des comptes informa simplement Elrond avant de river son attention vers quelqu'un, après avoir atteint l'intérieur du dôme aux arcades, l'endroit ou des conseils se tenaient dans le plus grand secret.

Tournant son regard vers l'endroit qu'il montrait, Gandalf se figea et une surprise se lit sur son visage quand, sous les rayons de la lune, une personne, une femme à la longue chevelure doré bouclé, retenus par un diadème d'argent sertis de fleur blanche à l'arrière et au manteau bleu lunaire, la drapant comme de l'eau la recouvrant, se tourna vers les deux arrivants.

Un visage elfique d'une grande beauté que Gandalf n'eut aucune difficulté à reconnaitre.

_ Dame Galadriel souria le magicien en s'avançant vers elle.

_ Mithrandir. _Cela faisait bien longtemps_ lui fit remarquer la Dame Elfe en l'avisant en elfique.

_ _L'âge m'a peut être changé_ confia Gandalf tout en s'inclinant devant elle_. Mais pas la Dame de Lorien _; lui admit-il, attirant le sourire d'Elrond dans son dos.

Tandis que Dame Galadriel souria à l'attention de son vieil ami, apparaissant encore plus belle pour les yeux des autres.

_ J'ignorais que le Seigneur Elrond vous avait fait venir annonça Gandalf tout en tournant son attention vers ce dernier, quand une autre voix, émergea non loin de lui et qui le fit fermer les yeux, sentant les problèmes arriver.

_ Ce n'est pas lui, c'est moi.

Jetant un léger regard vers Elrond, Gandalf se tourna vers l'autre Istari, tout de blanc tenant un bâton noir, vers lequel il souria et s'inclina, tout comme le Seigneur Elfe dans son dos.

_ Saroumane.

_ Vous êtes fort occuper ces derniers temps, mon ami lui souria le dénommé Saroumane.

.oOo.

_ Dîtes-moi Gandalf, pensez-vous vraiment que vos manigances et vos manœuvres passeraient inaperçus ? Lui demanda Saroumane, tandis qu'ils étaient tous les deux assis, face à face, autour de la petite table blanche.

Tandis qu'Elrond demeurait debout sur le côté gauche de Gandalf, marchant d'un côté à un autre, pendant que Dame Galadriel, après avoir retiré son long manteau bleu, dévoilant sa longue robe blanche brillante, marchait calmement, faisant le tour de l'assemblée, écoutant d'une oreille attentive les dires du Conseil. Alors que l'aube se levait tout doucement, faisant disparaitre le ciel étoilée qui devint bleuté et rosâtre avec le soleil levant.

_ Non, je… fais simplement ce qui me parait juste avoua simplement Gandalf.

_ Le dragon hante votre esprits depuis longtemps remarqua Galadriel en tournant son regard vers lui.

_ Oui Dame Galadriel approuva le Magicien Gris. Smaug ne se soumet à personne mais un dragon qui rejoindrait l'ennemi, serait une arme aux effets dévastateurs.

_ Quel ennemi ? Gandalf, l'ennemi a été neutralisé. Sauron a été vaincu. Il ne retrouvera jamais sa force d'antan lui rappela Saroumane sur la question.

_ Cela ne vous inquiète-t'il pas que le dernier anneau des nains est tout bonnement disparus ? Leur demanda Gandalf. Tout comme son porteur ? Des Sept anneaux des nains, quatre furent consumés par le feu des dragons. Deux furent pris par Sauron avant sa défaite en Mordor. Le sort de ce dernier anneau demeure inconnu ? L'anneau qui était porté par Thrain…

_ Sans le Maitre Anneau pour les gouverner, les Sept n'ont aucune valeur pour l'ennemi lui rappela Saroumane sur la question. Pour contrôler les autres anneaux, il lui faut l'Unique. Hors cet anneau est perdu, il y a fort longtemps, il a été emporté vers la mer par les eaux de l'Anduin remarqua-t'il à ce sujet.

_ Gandalf, pendant quatre cent ans nous avons vécus en paix et cette paix, nous devons la préserver annonça Elrond.

_ Vraiment ? Nous vivons en paix ? Des trolls sont descendus de leur montagne, ils assaillent des villages, détruisent des fermes. Des orques nous ont attaqués sur la route…

_ Rien qui soit le prélude d'une guerre remarqua Elrond à ce sujet.

_ Vous vous mêlez toujours de tout ? Vous voyez les problèmes ou il n'y en a pas ? Poursuivit Saroumane.

_ Laissez-le parler ? Demanda simplement Galadriel à l'encontre de son gendre et du magicien, pour laisser la parole à Gandalf.

_ Il y a plus à craindre que toute la malfaisance de Smaug, une puissance bien pire encore. Nous pouvons l'ignorez mais cette puissance maléfique ne nous ignorera pas, je peux vous assurez ? Un mal s'est emparé de Vert Bois. Les hommes qui vivent là l'ont rebaptisé Forêt Noire et… ils disent…

_ Quoi donc ? Lui demanda Saroumane curieux. Poursuivez ? Dîtes-nous ce que disent les hommes qui vivent là ?

_ Il parle d'un Nécromancien qui vivrait à Dol Guldur, un Sorcier qui ramènerait les morts à la vie rapporta Gandalf.

_ C'est absurde ! Un tel pouvoir n'existe pas en ce monde, ce… ce Nécromancien n'est rien d'autre qu'un simple mortel, un illusionniste qui veut s'essayer à la Magie Noire répondit Saroumane.

_ C'est aussi ce que je croyais mais… Radagast a vu ce…

_ Radagast ? Ne me parler pas de ce Radagast le Brun ? demanda Saroumane à l'encontre de son collègue. C'est un pauvre idiot…

_ Il est étrange, ça je vous l'accorde, il vit en solitaire mais…

_ Ce n'est pas cela ! Coupa Saroumane alors que Gandalf ne put s'empêcher de grimacer devant la tirade que ce dernier allait lancer sur son camarade. C'est sa consommation abusive de champignon, il lui embrouille l'esprit et lui jaunisse les dents, je les mis en garde…

Mais Gandalf n'écouta plus les commentaires de Saroumane sur ce qu'il désapprouvait sur l'attitude de Radagast, portant son regard vers Dame Galadriel qui s'était arrêté juste derrière lui et qui ouvrit son esprit vers le Magicien Gris.

__ Vous avez apporté quelque chose ? Vous le tenez de Radagast. Il l'a trouvé à Dol Guldur ?_ Lui demanda la Dame elfe dans son esprit, après avoir lus celui-ci.

__ Oui._

__ Montrez-moi ?_ Lui demanda-t'elle.

Et n'hésitant pas une seconde, faisant la sourde d'oreille face au commentaire incessant de son supérieur, Gandalf attrapa l'objet qui ne l'avait pas quitté depuis sa rencontre avec Radagast, toujours enrouler dans sa couverture en cuire, qu'il déposa bien en évidence sur la table, attirant ainsi la curiosité des trois autres personnes présents autour de lui.

_ Qu'est-ce donc que cela ? Demanda Elrond en s'avançant vers celle-ci pour connaitre l'identité de l'objet, quand il fut un moment stopper par une remarque de Dame Galadriel.

_ Une relique du Mordor.

Ayant sentis les émanations néfastes venant de l'objet cacher, Dame Galadriel avait le regard figer dessus alors que tous reprirent un visage grave à sa remarque, tandis qu'Elrond reporta son regard sur ce dernier. Retirant les plis, Elrond fit se dévoiler une épée, une courte épée dont le manche noir tout comme la lame, firent se dresser les quatre membres du Conseil qui n'eurent aucune difficulté à reconnaitre la lame en question.

_ Une lame de Morgul.

_ Forger par le Roi Sorcier d'Angmar approuva Galadriel sur les dires d'Elrond. Et enterrer avec lui. Lorsqu'Angmar tomba, les hommes du Nord portèrent son corps et tous ces biens, et les scellèrent dans les Monts du Rudor. Au plus profond de la roche, ils l'ensevelirent dans un tombeau si sombre, qu'il ne reverrait jamais le jour rapporta-t'elle sur ce qui était arrivé autrefois.

_ Mais c'est impossible confia surpris Elrond en posant ces poings sur la table et en avisant la lame. Un puissant sortilège protège ce tombeau, ils sont inviolable fit-il remarquer sur ce sujet.

_ Quelle preuve avons-nous que cette lame était dans la tombe du Roi Sorcier d'Angmar ? Demanda Saroumane.

_ Je n'en ai aucune.

_ Parce qu'il y en a aucune approuva Saroumane sur les dires de Gandalf. Examinons ce que nous savons ? Un groupe d'orque isoler s'est risqué à traverser la Bruinen. Une lame d'un autre âge a été trouvée. Et un Sorcier humain qui se fait appeler le Nécromancien a élu domicile dans une Forteresse en ruine. Ce n'est vraiment pas grand-chose tout compte fait fit-il remarquer.

_ Et que faîtes-vous donc de la Réincarnation de Durin ? Lui demanda Gandalf en leur rappelant à tous l'existence de son protégé. Durin ne revient que lorsque son peuple est menacé et qu'ils ont besoin de lui, il a fait en sorte de revenir au moment même où Thorin décide de reprendre Erebor. Ce n'est pas une coïncidence ?

_ Justement, parlons de cette Compagnie de nains, toutefois me trouble au plus haut point avoua Saroumane. Je ne suis pas convaincu Gandalf, je ne crois pas devoir donner caution à une telle quête ? S'il m'avait consulté, j'aurais pu leur épargner cette désillusion…

Mais Gandalf ne l'écouta plus encore une fois, surtout quand Dame Galadriel ressentit quelque chose et qu'elle envoya son esprit au contact de celui de Gandalf.

__ Ils s'en vont._

__ Oui._

_ Vous le saviez ? demanda Galadriel en rivant son regard vers lui alors qu'il lui fit son sourire enfantin d'enfant pris en faute pour avoir fait une bêtise, la faisant sourire.

_ … Je crois qu'il n'y a rien d'autre à faire finit par conclure Saroumane avant que tous ne se tournent vers le nouvel arrivant qui arrivait, hormis Gandalf.

_ Seigneur Elrond appela Lindir en s'approchant de son seigneur. Les nains sont partis. A l'instant.

.oOo.

Les adieux avaient été brefs entre la Compagnie et les plus jeunes héritiers de Durin.

S'étant levé bien avant que l'aube ne s'élève, tous les nains avaient empaquetés leurs affaires, enfin ceux qui poursuivaient la quête et chacun avaient fait une accolade à Fili, Kili et Bilbon pour les saluer une dernière fois quand ils eurent la surprise d'avoir la visite de Glorfindel et de sa famille. Ces derniers n'étant pas venus pour les arrêter, venaient seulement les prévenir qu'Elrond présidait toujours le Conseil avec Gandalf, ainsi que Saroumane et Dame Galadriel, et s'ils voulaient partir, ils devaient le faire maintenant.

Alors que Glorfindel et sa sœur Aglariel menèrent la Compagnie vers la cour et le chemin qui pourrait les mener vers l'Est, les trois cousines attendirent en dehors de l'appartement quand Thorin avait retenus ces neveux un instant, désirant leur parler avant son départ.

_ Bien que j'aurais souhaité que vous retourniez à Ered Luin, je ne peux réfuter le fait que vous serez tout aussi en sécurité ici avoua Thorin à ce propos. Je vous demande seulement d'être prudent et de ne pas faire les idiots ?

_ De nous tous mon Oncle, c'est plutôt à vous qu'on doit demander d'être prudent fit remarquer Kili le sourire aux lèvres, bien que celle-ci n'atteignait pas ces yeux.

_ Kili a raison, mon Oncle approuva Fili. On aurait mille fois préférer vous accompagnez, comme cela, on aurait veillé sur vos arrières fit-il remarquer sur la question.

_ Ce ne sont pas au jeune de veiller sur leur ainé mais le contraire Fili annonça Thorin tristement, tout en jetant un coup d'œil vers Bilbon qui comprit parfaitement le sous-entendus. Veille sur ton frère et sur ton cousin jusqu'à notre message ?

_ Je veillerais sur eux deux mon Oncle, c'est promis.

Confiant de savoir que ces neveux étaient entre de bonne main, Thorin les salua une dernière fois avant de quitter la pièce pour rejoindre les autres. Bien évidemment Fili, Kili et Bilbon lui emboitèrent le pas, celui-ci emmener par les deux sœurs et la cousine sang-mêlé vers l'endroit où avaient dirigé les deux elfes de Gondoline le reste de la Compagnie.

Placer en haut des escaliers avec les trois autres sang-mêlés, Fili, Kili et Bilbon regardèrent Thorin descendre les marches et avançant parmis les siens prêt, tandis que Balin et Dwalin parlaient calmement avec Glorfindel alors qu'Alaric faisait rire Aglariel avec une blague, faisant lever les yeux au ciel d'Alrik et rire Bofur à côté. Dès que Thorin les eut rejoints, il lança le départ de la Compagnie et ces derniers s'empressèrent d'emboiter le pas à leur chef, tout en saluant une dernière fois les plus jeunes Durin de leur main, qui le leur rendirent.

Seul Thorin ne se retourna pas une seule fois, jusqu'à ce qu'ils eurent traversé les parois rocheuses, longeant ces dernières pour quitter la vallée de falaise entourant Foncombe.

Les garçons ne bougèrent pas de leur place même quand ils avaient perdus de vus le dernier membre de la file de la Compagnie, ne disant rien quand Sidhmeldiriel, Beriana et Aranel tournèrent leur attention vers eux tandis que Glorfindel et Aglariel avaient finis par les rejoindre.

_ Alors ?

_ Alors quoi ? demanda surpris Fili en avisant le Capitaine de la Maison de la Fleur d'Or de Gondoline.

_ Allez-vous oui ou non les suivre ?

_ Comment vous… ? Demanda Kili étonné en fixant Dame Aglariel qui leur souriait.

_ Eloignez les deux gardes qui devaient vous emmenés à Ered Luin, tout en demandant à rester à Foncombe ? Toute personne assé intelligente aurait compris que dès que ces derniers seraient assé loin, vous vous lancerez sur leur trace remarqua Sidhmeldiriel. C'est quelque chose que j'aurais fait moi-même, si on m'avait laissé derrière admit-elle sincèrement, tout en avisant Fili.

_ Nous vous avons d'ailleurs préparé quelques provisions pour le voyage indiqua Aranel à leur encontre.

_ Merci remercia Bilbon, quelque peu rougissant. C'est très aimable à vous et…

_ Et vous feriez mieux d'aller prendre vos affaires maintenant, si vous souhaitez les suivre avant de les perdre de vue leur fit remarquer Beriana avec empressement, tout en leur désignant le couloir en question vers leur appartement, là ou demeurait leur affaire.

_ Vous avez raison ! Allons-y les gars ! Approuva Kili, tout en poussant Fili et Bilbon pour qu'ils lâchent des yeux les deux sœurs, pendant que Beriana leva les yeux au ciel et les suivis, tandis que ces cousines allèrent chercher les sacs de provisions.

S'empressant de ranger les affaires qu'ils avaient un peu éparpillés dans leur quartier en pour appuyer aux autres qu'ils allaient demeurés ici, Fili, Kili et Bilbon empaquetèrent leur sac, tandis qu'ils renfilaient leur tuniques et leurs manteaux, avec leurs armes. Le jeune Sacquet remettait les affaires de son Père ainsi que les présent remis par le Compagnie, comme la ceinture de Bombur par-dessus celle de son épée, les gants de Balin, les épaulières de Dwalin alors qu'il rangea les jouets et autres dans ces poches dans son manteau ou sa tunique, tandis qu'il plaça le fourreau de cuire que lui avait fait Thorin sous sa manche gauche, pour y ranger le poignard que Fili lui avait donné.

Dès qu'il fut prêt, il mit son carquois et son arc, ainsi que son marteau de guerre de son Père, comme son sac à dos sur son dos, son sac de remède en bandoulière sur son flanc, tout empoignant le bouclier offert par ces oncles sur son bras gauche, terminant par rejoindre ces cousins. Ces derniers l'attendant dehors avec les autres et les sacs de provisions, tandis que les Seigneurs Elrohir et Elladan les attendaient eux aussi en compagnie de Glorfindel et de Dame Aglariel.

_ Vous devriez y aller les garçons annonça Elladan à leur encontre. Nous avons pu retenir Lindir mais il s'apprête à prévenir notre Père que la Compagnie vient de quitter Foncombe, allez-y si vous ne voulez pas les perdre de vue les informa-t'il sur la question.

_ Mais nous ne voulions vous remettre ceci avant votre départ confia Elrohir tout en remettant un rouleau de parchemin, fermer par le sceau de Foncombe.

Ou plutôt par le propre sceau des deux frères, représentant un aigle et un lion. Le lion représentait Elrohir à sa force et l'aigle à Elladan grâce à sa vision, bien plus aiguisé que celle de son frère.

_ Si vous rencontrez des elfes durant votre voyage, surtout s'il vous faut traverser la Forêt Noire, remettez celle-ci à un elfe du nom de Legolas, il vous aidera confia Elladan.

_ Et pourquoi est-ce qu'ils nous aideraient ? Lui demanda curieux Fili en acceptant la lettre, tout en la rangeant dans l'une de ces poches intérieures de son manteau.

_ Parce que c'est un de nos vieux amis et même s'il a des préjugés sur les nains, c'est quelque de bien et il vous aidera à vous diriger dans son Royaume, la forêt est extrêmement vaste leur admit Elrohir.

_ Et avec ceci, aucun elfe ne vous fera du tort rajouta Glorfindel en leur confiant à tous les trois une bague aux armoiries de la Maison de la Fleur d'Or de Gondoline, surprenant les trois cousins, surtout quand celle-ci glissa parfaitement à leur index et se fit à leur taille. Cela vous représente comme des amis de ma maison et que vous êtes partis avec ma bénédiction annonça-t'il solennellement.

_ En d'autre termes, si l'un des elfes de la Forêt Noire vous manque de respect ou vous cause du tort, il se retrouvera avec Glorfindel sur le dos quand nous le saurons expliqua Beriana s'ils n'avaient pas compris ce que Glorfindel leur donnait.

_ Notre Maison est très connus de tous les elfes et tous savent qu'il ne faut nullement énerver le Capitaine de la Fleur d'Or rajouta souriante Aranel à ce propos.

_ Pourquoi feriez-vous cela pour nous ? Lui demanda surpris Kili mais aussi désirant savoir la raison qui poussait Glorfindel à les soutenir de la sorte, comme les fils d'Elrond.

_ Parce que j'aurais donné n'importe quoi pour qu'on puisse me soutenir pour défendre ma patrie admit Glorfindel avec sincérité. Bien que cela soit risquer, votre cause de reprendre votre chez-soi est juste et fondé, et j'espère sincèrement que vous y arriverez annonça-t'il.

_ C'est pour cette raison que si la Quête réussit et que vous êtes en difficulté, n'hésitez pas à nous envoyer un message prévena Aglariel à leur encontre. Nous viendrons vous aider du mieux que nous le pourrons leur promit-elle.

_ Merci. Sincèrement merci remercia Fili à l'encontre des deux ainés de Gondoline, tout en s'inclinant bien bas avec Kili et Bili. Merci pour l'aide que vous nous donnez remercia-t'il encore une fois.

_ Je vous en prie hocha Aglariel en leur souriant. D'ailleurs, je vous ai amenés des remèdes elfique, juste au cas où annonça-t'elle tout en remettant un sac à Bilbon qui s'empressa de la remercier alors qu'elle l'aida à les mettre dans sa sacoche.

_ Tenez donc, c'est pour vous ! Annonça Sidhmeldiriel en remontant un ceinturon à Fili d'où était accroché un poignard elfique, dont la lame paraissait aussi longue que l'avant-bras du nain. J'ai entendus dire que vous aviez offert l'un de vos poignards à votre cousin, autant demeurer avec le bon nombre de poignard, au cas où si vous veniez à vous retrouver à en manquer fit-elle remarquer à son adresse.

_ Vous…

_Fili adore ce présent et il vous en remercie grandement, n'est-ce pas frangin ? Lui demanda Kili en attrapant le bras de son ainé, le stoppant la remarque qu'il allait lui dire et lui faisant le regard _« accepte-le et dis merci »._

_ Merci.

_ Qu'avez-vous dis ? Je n'ai pas très bien entendus lui demanda Diriel en souriant ironiquement, tout en lui demandant de répéter le murmure qu'il avait prononcé.

_ Je vous remercie de votre présent _Milady_ remercia Fili en accentuant bien sur le « Milady », tout en inclinant la tête vers la Dame mi-elfe.

_ Ce n'était pas si compliquer à dire, n'est-ce pas ?

_ Quand toute cette histoire sera terminé, attendez-vous à ce que je reviennes pour vous défiez et cette fois-ci, vous n'arriverez pas à m'avoir aussi facilement le tint au courant Fili à son encontre, faisant sourire la mi-elfe devant lui.

_ Ce n'est pas un défi que je refuserais aussi facilement.

_ Dans ce cas, entrainez-vous pendant mon absence !

_ Ne soyez pas présomptueux Maitre nains, l'arrogance ne vous va guère ?

_ Et le sarcasme ne vous va pas au teint !

_ Ils sont vraiment trop mignon s'amusa Kili en fixant son ainé repartir dans une joute verbale envers la plus grande des sang-mêlés de Foncombe.

_ Qu'est-ce que ça sera quand ils seront mariés et auront des enfants ? Demanda amusée Beriana à son attention, tout en regardant les deux concerner.

_ J'ai hâte de voir mes futurs neveux et nièces s'amusa Kili.

_Eh !

Remarque qui fut entendus par les protagonistes qui vrillèrent un regard indigné et choquer vers eux, tout en s'étant exclamer en chœur avant de se fusiller du regard, sous les éclats de rire du frère et de la cousine. Avant que cette dernière ne reprenne son sérieux et ne se tourne vers le deuxième Prince de Durin, tout en lui tendant une petite hache à un tranchant, dont le métal avait dû connaitre des meilleurs jours.

_ Tenez ! C'est l'une de mes meilleurs haches que j'ai hérité de mon Père lui confia Beriana en la lui remettant dans ces mains. Elle vous sera plus utile à vous qu'à moi contre un dragon fit-elle remarquer.

_ Je ne peux pas accepter ceci, c'est…

_ Un héritage, peut-être ? Mais je pense que mon Père aura compris quand celle-ci défendra un héritier de Durin, alors prenez-là avant que je ne décide de vous assommez avec mit en garde Beriana en fusillant Kili du regard, le mettant au défi de refuser.

_ Merci beaucoup, s'il y a quoique ce soit que je peux faire, je le…

_ Il y a bien quelque chose que vous pouvez faire ?

_ Quoi donc ?

_ Bottez les fesses de votre Oncle et du reste de la Compagnie pour avoir laissé en arrière ! Cela devrait leur remettre du plomb dans la tête par la même occasion avoua Beria, un sourire ironique au coin des lèvres.

_ Je le ferais bien volontiers rigola Kili en promettant de le faire le moment venu.

_ Bilbon ?

Se tournant vers Aranel, Bilbon ne put s'empêcher de rougir quand cette dernière s'accroupit devant lui, le faisant baisser la tête vers elle au lieu de lever la tête et s'empressa d'informer qu'il n'avait pas besoin de plus.

_ Je n'ai besoin de rien de plus que ce que j'ai déjà !

_ Un présent de ma part vous rendrait mal à l'aise ?

_ Non, bien sûr que non ! Mais le soutien que vous et votre famille nous donnez est bien assé, n'est-ce pas ?

_ Bien évidemment Bilbon, mais je voulais vous souhaitez seulement bonne chance pour la suite lui informa Aranel le sourire aux lèvres. La route est encore longue jusqu'à Erebor et de nombreux chemin s'ouvre devant vous, et vous aurez aussi un choix à faire. Un choix difficile lui annonça-t'elle sérieusement.

_ Quel choix ?

_ Nous les sang-mêlés, il nous arrive souvent de douter de nous et de qui nous sommes ? Sommes-nous plus comme notre père ou notre mère ? Nous appartenons plus à cette race ou à l'autre ? Les hobbits et les nains sont deux peuples totalement opposé, et à moment ou un autre, il te faudra choisir qui tu veux réellement être que celui que les autres veulent te voir devenir être lui confia Aranel. N'est pas peur de t'affirmer Bilbon ? N'est pas peur de faire ce que tu crois être juste ? Car tant que tu demeures toi-même Bilbon, personne ne pourra t'atteindre le prévena-t'elle.

_ Bilbon ! Tu viens ?

Rivant son regard vers ces cousins, Bilbon vit que ces derniers étaient déjà au bout du couloir, prêt à partir, tous les autres elfes et sang-mêlés se tenant derrière lui et Aranel.

_ Allez-y Bilbon ! Et n'oubliez pas ? Envoyez-nous votre message et nous viendrons lui souria Aranel tout en lui souriant chaleureusement alors qu'elle s'était redressé.

Hochant de la tête, Bilbon salua une dernière fois les Fils d'Elrond, les deux elfes de Gondoline et les trois sang-mêlés avant de s'empresser de rejoindre Fili et Kili, qui s'élancèrent tous les trois vers la sortie de Foncombe, pour suivre le passage par lequel la Compagnie était passé.

Ignorant, qu'au-dessus d'eux, quelqu'un était en train de les regarder quitter Foncombe, un sourire amuser et attendrie aux lèvres.

.oOo.

_ Vous allez les suivre ?

_ Oui répondit Gandalf à l'encontre de la Dame des Bois, se tenant toujours, tous les deux, sous l'une des corniches de la coupole d'arcade en haut de Foncombe, fixant le soleil poursuivre son lever.

_ Vous avez raison d'aider Thorin Ecu-de-chêne approuva cette dernière à son attention. Mais je crains que cette quête n'ait mis en mouvement des forces que nous ne comprenons pas encore. L'énigme de la lame de Morgul doit être résolue. Quelque chose avance dans l'ombre en silence, à l'abri des regards, cette chose ne se montre pas. Pas encore mais elle gagne chaque jour en puissance, vous devez être prudent la mit en garde Galadriel.

Gandalf hocha de la tête avec sérieux et descendit les marches de la corniche pour aller empaqueter ces affaires et rejoindre la Compagnie, quand il fut arrêté par une question de la Dame des Bois.

_ Mithrandir, pourquoi le semi-homme ? Vous ne l'avez pas uniquement choisi pour son ascendance ?

_ Je ne sais pas avoua sincèrement Gandalf à son encontre en se tournant vers elle. Saroumane pense que seul un grand pouvoir peut tenir le mal en échec mais ce n'est pas ce que j'ai découvert. Je crois que ce sont les petites choses, les gestes quotidiens des gens ordinaire qui nous préservent du mal. De simple acte de bonté et d'amour. Pourquoi Bilbon Sacquet et bien, hormis ces origines, … peut-être est-ce parce que j'ai peur et qu'il me donne du courage admit-il avec sincérité.

Et avant même que Gandalf n'est pu dire quoi que ce soit d'autre, il sentit des mains chaleureuse s'emparer des siennes, avant de relever la tête vers Dame Galadriel qui l'avait rejoint sans un bruit.

_ N'ayez pas peur Mithrandir, vous n'êtes pas seul le rassura Galadriel en lui souriant, tout en repoussant l'une de ces mèches, derrière son oreille. _Si jamais vous avez besoin de mon aide… je viendrais_ lui promit-elle en elfique.

Baissant la tête en remerciement pour son soutien, Gandalf la sentit retirer sa main avant de lever la tête pour constater que Dame Galadriel était partis. Retournant dans ces Bois aussi silencieux que le vent.

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà pour aujourd'hui =D<strong>

**alors ? vos avis ?**

**en tout cas la suite sera pour mercredi ;)**

**autre info personnel je débute un travail le 22 janvier soit jeudi pour un CDD donc je ne serais pas beaucoup présente dans quelques semaines mais je vous rassure ;) j'ai déjà dix chapitres écris après celui-là XD pour info j'en suis au 5eme chapitre de "la désolation de Smaug" donc j'aurais encore six semaines régulière pour deux chapitre par semaine ;)**

**voilà sinon je vous dis bon dimanche et à mercredi**

**biz **

**Sabrinabella**


	22. Chapitre 21 1 pas en avant, 3 pas en arr

**Bonjour à tous =D**

**merci d'abord à mes lectrices habituels ;) ainsi qu'à ceux qui ont mis ma fic en favorite ;)**

**sinon voici un petit chapitre assé calme avant les prochains ennuis qui arrivent =D**

**BONNE LECTURE**

**on se retrouve en bas ;)**

**Sabrinabella **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 21 : Un pas en avant, trois pas en arrière<strong>

Cela faisait maintenant trois jours que la Compagnie avait quitté Foncombe, se dirigeant droit vers les Monts Brumeux.

Balin qui connaissait le sentier quittant la vallée d'Imladris, avait mené la Compagnie sur la demande de Thorin alors qu'il avait dus rappeler à l'ordre Alaric et Alrik qui s'étaient tous les deux arrêtés dans leur monter et jeter un dernier regard vers Foncombe. Là où était resté les trois plus jeunes de leur groupe, bien qu'Ori était plus jeune de quelques mois par rapport à Kili, Thorin avait faillis déployer sa demande sur lui.

Mais ni Dori, ni Nori n'avaient tous les deux souhaités laisser leur plus jeune frère à Foncombe avec les trois Durin. Bien qu'ils avaient tous les deux constatés qu'Ori avait été impressionner par la richesse de la bibliothèque elfique et qu'il y serait resté volontiers à l'intérieur, si ces frères ne l'avaient pas attrapé et ordonner qu'il demeure avec eux.

Pendant les heures qui avaient suivis leur départ, toute la Compagnie était demeuré silencieux, continuant de suivre Balin par les chemins escarper et rocheux de la Vallée d'Imladris avant que Thorin ne finisse par reprendre la tête du voyage quand il reconnaissait le chemin. Le Roi Nain avait finis par se rendre compte après que ce silence était causé par l'absence de ces neveux, c'était toujours ces derniers qui remplissait la conversation et rapportaient des anecdotes riant avec Bofur et Ori.

Mais sans ces derniers, ils fallaient croire que ni Bofur et Ori étaient pour blaguer pour l'instant.

La Compagnie paraissait avoir perdus leur joie et leur rire depuis le retrait des trois plus jeunes héritiers de Durin, et Thorin, lui-même, ressentait leur absence après ces nombreuses semaines passer avec eux depuis leur départ de la Comté. Mais il savait qu'il avait fait le bon choix, s'il ne ressortait pas de ce voyage, Fili prendrait la relève et Kili, tout comme Bilbon, serait à ces côtés, l'ainé pourra compté sur leur soutien, comme cela avait été le cas pour lui, autrefois, avec Dis et quand Frérin était encore pour appuyer ces dires.

Qu'est-ce que son petit frère pouvait lui manquer après toutes ces années ?

Pendant les prochaines nuits, après que tous étaient partis se coucher et que l'un d'entre eux montaient la garde, Thorin sortait la lettre de son frère de son manteau et recommençait la lecture, la lisant et la relisant. A tel point que celle-ci fut apprise par cœur et qu'il pouvait à présent la réciter sans grande difficulté, bien qu'il ne la récite pas à voix haute pour réveiller les autres ou pour être entendus, Thorin finissait ensuite par la ranger dans son manteau et à vriller son regard vers le ciel étoilée au-dessus de sa tête.

Se demandant bien ce que faisaient ces neveux en cet instant précis ? Etaient-ils déjà endormis dans leur quartier à Foncombe ? Ou observaient-ils aussi les astres sous cette belle nuit dégagée ? Avaient-ils passés leur journée à la bibliothèque ou à passer le temps à s'entrainer ? Ou les deux ainés passaient leur temps à faire tourner en bourrique leur plus jeune cousin ?

Tout ce que pouvait espérer en cet instant Thorin et qu'il savait, c'est que ces neveux étaient à l'abri et ne risquaient rien avec les elfes.

.oOo.

Certes, Fili, Kili et Bilbon ne risquaient rien en cet instant précis mais contrairement à ce que pouvait penser Thorin, ils n'étaient plus à Foncombe.

Ils avaient depuis longtemps quitté la Vallée d'Imladris et avaient suivis la route vers l'Est droit vers les Monts Brumeux. Suivant le chemin qu'avait emprunté la Compagnie, avançant à un bon rythme, tout en poursuivant leur discussion et leur amusement pour passer le temps, tout en conservant tout de même un œil sur leur environnement et réagir à tout éventuel problème.

Franchissant des collines, des plaines, des prairies, des passages escarper rocheux sous des cascades et des buttes rocheux, les trois garçons avançaient rapidement et souplement, chipant quelques trucs dans leur provision pour déjeuner et s'arrêtant la nuit, dans un coin assé à l'abri et facilement défendable pour se protéger. Allumant un feu, ils se faisaient cuire des morceaux de jambon qu'ils mangeaient avec du pain et du fromage, avant que deux d'entre eux ne s'endorme pendant que le troisième prenait le premier tour de garde.

Ce fut lors de leur deuxième jour, après avoir quitté Foncombe qu'ils avaient finis par apercevoir la Compagnie devant eux, gravissant une pente un peu raide d'une colline à plus d'un lieu d'eux. Ils s'étaient tous les trois empresser de se cacher derrière des arbres pour ne pas qu'ils finissent par les apercevoir, en train de franchir la prairie peu boiser qui se trouvait dans leur dos. Par simple sécurité, n'était pas encore prêt de leur faire signaler leur présence, les garçons avaient préféré attendre une bonne heure avant de reprendre la route, laissant ainsi au temps de poursuivre leur route et si jamais l'un d'entre eux les avait aperçus, le temps qui s'était écoulé était sans doute assé pour leur faire croire qu'ils avaient aperçus un animal sauvage.

_ Qu'est-ce que vous en dîtes les gars ? On y retourne ? leur demanda Bilbon.

_ Je crois qu'on leur a donné assé d'avance encore, on peut y aller avoua Fili avant de relancer la marche.

_ Dis Bili ? Moi et Fili, on aimerait savoir si… vous vous étiez réconciliés toi et Thorin avant qu'il n'est cette folle idée de nous renvoyer ? Lui demanda Kili curieux.

_ Eh bien, on s'était un peu réconcilier… je crois que les pierres ont un peu aidé peut-être.

_ Quelle pierre ?

Et à la question de Fili, Bilbon finit par sortir sa pierre, cadeau de son Père, de sous sa chemise qu'il leur dévoila, tout en leur rapportant la manière dont il l'avait hérité. Leur expliquant que Gandalf avait conserver une lettre de son Père et son cadeau avant son départ pour Ered Luin, il y a plus de vingt ans, il leur rapporta les origines de celle-ci, qu'elle était passé de Père en Fils depuis Durin, et que Thorin, qui l'avait reçus de Thrain, l'avait offerte à Frérin pour son anniversaire. Cadeau qu'il avait ensuite offrir à son fils à sa majorité, l'ayant donné au Magicien Gris qui la lui donnerait s'il n'était plus là pour le faire.

Par la suite, Bilbon leur avait rapporté que le jour du départ de son Père, il avait lui-même remis à ce dernier, la pierre que sa Mère lui avait donné et qui était donné de génération en génération dans la famille Sacquet, comme un porte-bonheur pour apporter la chance sur eux. Une promesse qu'il reviendrait à la maison.

Mais cela n'avait pas été le cas. Et après être tombé au combat, Thorin l'avait découverte dans le poing fermer de son frère et il l'avait conservé depuis. Il avait même eu l'intention de le restituer à Bilbon mais il avait refusé, annonçant que si lui, conservait la Pierre des Durin, autant que Thorin conserve la Pierre des Sacquet.

_ J'ai l'impression d'avoir fait « un pas en avant et trois pas en arrière » avec lui avoua Bilbon n'appréciant guère la façon dont la relation avec cet oncle allait.

_ Sauf que lorsqu'il va savoir qu'on les a suivis, ça va pas être « trois pas en arrière », mais un bon coup de pied au derrière remarqua amusé Kili, bien que cela n'atteignait pas ces yeux avant qu'il ne s'esclaffe en se rappelant d'un détail. Beriana m'a demandé de leur botter les fesses quand on les rattrapera pour nous avoir laissé derrière s'amusa-t'il.

_ J'aimerais bien te voir essayer de botter l'arrière train d'Oncle Thorin ou encore de Dwalin ? Se marra Fili, sachant pertinemment que Kili risquait de passer un sale quart d'heure s'il le faisait.

Et dans des crises de fou rire en imaginant la scène, Fili, Kili et Bilbon avait ainsi repris la route. Terminant par atteindre la lisière des premières montagnes des Monts Brumeux, alors qu'ils avaient vus disparaitre les derniers membres de la Compagnie depuis un moment, avant de suivre le sentier rocheux menant entre les montagnes, au moment même où la pluie se mit à tomber à drus sur eux.

.oOo.

Ils avaient enfin finis par atteindre les Monts Brumeux et prenaient l'un des chemins escarper sur les falaises rocheuses quand la pluie avait commencé à tomber, finie pluie qui avait finis par devenir un déluge, trempant toute la Compagnie. Ces derniers continuant de marcher doucement et faisant attention là où ils mettaient les pieds, surtout s'ils ne voulaient pas tomber dans le ravin d'une centaine de mètres sous eux.

_ Prenez garde ? Doucement ! Mit en garde Thorin menant la Compagnie sur le chemin, tout en veillant à regarder ou il mettait les pieds.

Avançant doucement sur le chemin alors que tous les nains veillaient là où ils mettaient les pieds, mais cela ne suffira pas quand la botte d'Alrik glissa sur un rocher et faillit se retrouver dans le vide si Bofur et Dwalin qui se trouvaient devant lui et derrière lui, ne l'attrapèrent juste à temps et le ramenèrent très vite contre la paroi, sous les cris alarmé des autres. Alors qu'Alaric demanda comment allait son jeune frère ?

_ Ca va Alaric ! Je vais bien ! Rassura ce dernier tout en remerciant les deux nains qui l'avaient rattrapé, tandis qu'il souffla un bon coup avant de s'apprêter à continuer la marche après Bofur.

_ Il faut trouver un abri ! Cria Thorin à l'encontre des autres nains de sa Compagnie, sachant pertinemment qu'ils ne pourraient continuer à marcher tout ce chemin durant la nuit et sous cette tempête.

_ Attention !

Le cri de Dwalin attira l'attention de tous les nains quand ils virent un énorme rocher balancer droit vers eux, heurtant la paroi rocheuse à plusieurs mètres au-dessus de leur tête, faisant crier les nains qui se plaquèrent contre la roche pour ne pas être emporté par l'éboulement qui tomba au-dessus d'eux.

_ Attention !

_ Reculez !

_ Mettez-vous à l'abri !

Quand les choses parvint à se calmer et que des morceaux de rocher avaient cessés de tomber au-dessus de leur tête, tous se redressèrent alors que Balin fut le premier des leurs à trouver l'origine de cette « attaque ».

_ Ce n'est pas un orage ! C'est un duel de rage. Regardez !

Désignant à toute la Compagnie ce qu'il avait vu et pas les autres, tous aperçurent, de l'autre côté du ravin, sur l'autre paroi rocheuse en face d'eux, se dresser une étrange forme de la roche dont des bras se mirent à se refermer sur une partie de la montagne qu'il arracha.

_ Mince alors. Les légendes disaient vraie. Des géants ! Des géants de pierre ! Cria Bofur reconnaissant l'apparition qu'ils voyaient tous.

Celle d'une créature gigantesque, aussi grande que les montagnes, faite de pierre et ayant une certaine apparence de bipède, avec une tête, un torse, des bras et des jambes. Ce fameux géant de pierre se mit à lancer son rocher dans un grondement aigu, son projectile droit vers la paroi rocheux, là où se tenait la Compagnie. Sauf que ce n'était pas les nains que le géant visait mais un autre géant de pierre qui se redressait derrière eux, de leur paroi rocheuse, ce dernier se le recevant en pleine poitrine, le faisant reculer en arrière.

_ Abrites-toi pauvre idiot ! Hurla Thorin à l'encontre de Bofur, ce dernier observant les deux géants, oubliant de se mettre à l'abri des projectiles qui pouvaient les atteindre.

Attraper par Dori qui se trouvait devant lui et d'Alrik qui le saisir pour le mettre à l'abri, tous se reculèrent et se plaquèrent contre la paroi alors que des morceaux de rocher tombaient au-dessus de leur tête. Et fissurant le chemin là où ils se tenaient et détruisant certains endroits, ou certains devaient plaquer leurs pieds contre la paroi pour ne pas se retrouver dans le vide.

_ Tenez bon !

_ Qu'est ce qui se passe bon sang ?

_ Alrik ! Attrape ma main ! Cria Alaric au moment où une fissure se créa entre les deux frères et que celle-ci se mirent à s'éloigner, séparant ainsi les deux mais aussi la Compagnie en deux groupe.

Terminant par découvrir qu'ils se trouvaient être sur les genoux d'un autre géant de pierre qui avait finis par se réveiller et se leva avant qu'un autre géant de pierre n'arrive devant lui, n'hésitant pas une seconde à lui donner un coup de tête. Faisant se renverser le géant de pierre sur lequel se tenait la Compagnie, le premier groupe d'entre eux mener par Thorin eut la possibilité d'atteindre la suite du passage.

_ Vite !

_ Courrez !

_ Dépêchez-vous !

_ Sautez de l'autre côté!

Ces derniers s'empressant de sauter de l'autre côté, Alrik eut le temps de passer que le géant de pierre parvint à se redresser et évitant le poing qu'aller lui en donner un autre, attrapa des roches au-dessus du premier groupe de la Compagnie avant de l'enfoncer son propre poing, envoyant ce dernier dans le décor. Seulement, l'autre géant de pierre avait empoigné un autre rocher droit dans la tête de celui sur lequel se trouvait le reste de la Compagnie. Avec le coup donné, le géant en perdit la tête alors que le reste de son corps se mit à chanceler, passant devant le reste de la Compagnie.

_ Allez sauter ! Leur ordonna Thorin à leur encontre mais ces derniers ne purent jamais la possibilité d'agir, bien trop terroriser et surpris pour opérer.

Et perdant l'équilibre, il partit en arrière tout en se pliant les genoux, ces derniers se rapprochant dangereusement de la paroi rocheuse devant le groupe de Thorin. Et avant même qu'aucun n'est pu agir les genoux du géant s'écrasèrent dans la roche et quand ce dernier finit par reculer, sous les cris apeurer des nains de craindre pour la survie de leurs amis et de leur frère, surtout quand ils virent le géant dégringoler dans le ravin sans aucune trace du reste des nains sur le passage du genou.

Inquiet et craignant pour la survie du reste de sa Compagnie, Thorin se précipita vers l'endroit de la collision pour constater avec soulagement que tous les nains étaient là, tous en vie et entier. Ils étaient tous tombé contre un creux dans la paroi qui leur avait évité de se retrouver écrabouiller contre la roche.

_ Ca va ! Ils sont en vie ! Rassura Gloin, se tenant derrière Thorin qui soufflait de soulagement, constatant que Dwalin, Bofur, Ori, Bombur et Dori s'en étaient en sortis intacte.

Sauf que Thorin se rendit compte d'une chose important, il manquait un nain parmi eux.

_ Ou est Alrik ? Ou est-il ? Demanda Bofur en se rendant compte de qui manquait parmi leur groupe.

_ Je suis là ! Un petit coup de main ne serait pas de trop !

Suivant le cri d'Alrik, tous constatèrent que ce dernier se retrouvait les pieds dans le vide, accrocher à la paroi rocheuse par ces mains, ne lâchant pas un instant ces dernières malgré l'eau qui coulait et le faisait glisser petit à petit. Mais Ori et Bofur se jetèrent vers lui, saisissant ces bras et le remontant à l'abri avant qu'il ne finisse par lâcher son accroche.

Quand Thorin fut sur et certains que tous allaient bien, remerciant le ciel que les trois garçons ne se trouvaient pas avec eux en cet instant précis. Ils auraient pu être blessé ou même tomber dans ce chemin escarper et dangereux aux vus du mauvais temps qui continuait de tomber sur eux.

Redressant la tête et sortant de son mental, Thorin aperçut une trouée dans la roche menant à ce qui ressemblait à une grotte.

_ Dwalin !

Appelant son camarade qui le suivit, ce dernier l'accompagna à l'intérieur, constatant que la caverne était assé grande, attendant que ce dernier le rejoigne.

_ L'endroit à l'air sur annonça Thorin en détaillant les lieux. Va regarder au fond ? Il est rare que ces grottes soient inoccupés fit-il remarquer à l'encontre de Dwalin qui hocha la tête et alla faire l'éclairage dans celle-ci.

Allumant l'une de leur lanterne pour découvrir les lieux alors que le reste de la Compagnie avait finis par entrer à l'intérieur de la caverne dans la première cavité pour se mettre à l'abri du déluge, attendant de savoir s'ils pouvaient y rester et qu'il n'y avait aucun danger.

_ Il n'y a rien ici annonça Dwalin à l'encontre de tous, lançant ainsi le soulagement au reste de la Compagnie qui commença à s'installer dans la grotte pour le reste de la nuit.

Tandis que Gloin sortit de ces affaires des morceaux de bois qui se trouvaient être des restes d'un meuble cassé par les nains durant leur passage à Foncombe, pour y faire un feu pour se réchauffer.

_ Très bien ! On va se faire un bon feu !

_ Non, pas de feu ! Pas dans cette grotte contredit Thorin à l'encontre du banquier d'entre eux. Tâchez de dormir, nous repartirons à l'aube les prévena-t'il sur la suite des évènements.

_ Nous devions attendre que Gandalf nous rejoigne fit remarquer Balin à l'encontre de son chef. C'était le plant ?

_ Le plan a changé annonça simplement Thorin à l'encontre de Balin avant de se tourner vers l'un des nains du groupe. Bofur ! Premier tour de garde l'informa-t'il.

Bien qu'un peu grimaçant, Bofur hocha de la tête avant d'aller s'installer dans un coin pour le tour de garde, pendant que les autres essayaient de retirer le plus d'eau possible de leur tenus, pour tenter de prendre un peu de sommeil.

Ignorant que dehors, trois jeunes garçons étaient inquiets et essayaient de les retrouver.

.oOo.

Ils avaient entendus les grondements résonnant dans la vallée comme le tonnerre, craignant que l'orage qui éclatait au-dessus d'eux devienne plus violent qu'il ne l'était déjà, se déchainant sur leur tête.

S'étant enfoncé dans leur manteau en ayant abattus leur capuchon sur leur tête, Fili, Kili et Bili avançaient prudemment sur le chemin que le reste de la Compagnie avait emprunté plus tôt, veillant à s'accrocher à la paroi rocheuse et à veiller chacun sur les autre, juste au cas ou si l'un d'eux venait à perdre l'équilibre ou glisser. Tout en ayant mis le plus jeune des trois entre les deux ainés, pour veiller sur lui, mais ils poursuivaient vaillamment leur route, malgré le fait que la nuit était tombée depuis longtemps et que la pluie n'avait pas l'intention de s'arrêter de sitôt.

_ Il faudrait trouver un abri pour nous mettre à l'abri de ce déluge cria Kili à l'encontre de son frère et de son cousin pour se faire entendre avec la pluie et le vent.

_ Si nous n'avons pas trouvé d'abri depuis le début, les autres sont sans doute en train d'essayer d'en trouver un et risque d'y être quand nous arriverons à eux fit remarquer Bilbon à ce propos, sur cette possible éventualité.

_ Vous êtes prêt tous les deux à leur faire face ? Surtout que Thorin risque d'être d'une humeur de chien, lui qui déteste par-dessus tout, ce genre de temps répliqua Fili à l'attention des deux plus jeunes.

_ Je suis prêt à lui faire face si vous l'êtes indiqua amusé Kili aux autres.

_ Alors allons-nous jeter dans la gueule du loup dans ce cas accepta Bili faisant rire Fili et Kili.

Et ce fut à cet instant que le grondement avait résonné, les faisant trembler jusqu'à l'os.

Fili, Kili et Bilbon s'arrêtèrent tandis qu'ils levèrent la tête vers le ciel noir d'orage, attendant avec appréhension que la foudre qui engendrait un tel grondement les foudroie. Sauf qu'ils finirent par constater que cela ne venait pas du ciel mais de quelque chose se trouvant, très loin devant eux qu'ils aperçurent dans la vallée.

Un grondement aigu qui n'appartenait d'autre qu'à une créature étrange et gigantesque, ayant l'apparence d'humain mais constituer de roche que Fili et Kili ne reconnurent pas, contrairement à Bili qui savait ce que s'était.

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Demanda Kili exorbité devant ce qu'ils voyaient.

Parce qu'il n'y avait pas un seul de ces êtres gigantesques mais ils étaient au nombre de trois, s'affrontant chacun contre l'autre.

_ Des géants de pierre ! Murmura Bilbon ahuris. Ce sont des géants de pierre ! Cria-t'il à l'encontre de ces cousins pour les alerter de ce qu'était ces êtres.

_ Tu es sur Bili ? Les géants de pierre sont des légendes remarqua Fili à l'encontre de son cousin.

_ Et c'est quoi _ça_ alors ? Lui demanda Bilbon en lui désignant les trois protagonistes qui s'affrontaient avec férocité droit devant eux. Le résultat d'une illusion ou du brouillard de la fatigue qui nous fait les imaginez peut-être? Lui demanda-t'il ironique, tout en ressentant parfaitement les tremblements sous ces pieds émergeant des combats à l'horizon.

_ Ils ont l'air affreusement réel ne put s'empêcher de remarquer Kili avant d'apercevoir les regards noirs que lui lançaient à la fois Fili et Bilbon. Bah, quoi ? Ils sont bien réels !

Mais aucun d'eux ne purent en dire d'avantage qu'ils finirent par entendre des cris à travers le vent. Des cris qu'ils reconnurent tous les trois pour savoir qu'ils s'agissaient de certains des nains dans la Compagnie.

_ C'est…

_ Ils doivent se trouver juste en plein devant les géants de pierre remarqua Kili comprenant la situation alors que Bilbon n'était pas parvenu à continuer sa phrase.

_ Allons-y !

Et la seconde d'après, les trois cousins s'élancèrent sur le sentier, veillant tout de même à faire attention ou ils mettaient les pieds, quand ils durent se stopper quand le chemin s'arrêta. La voie était coupée, celle qu'il devait emprunter était impraticable, les obligeant à prendre un autre sentier, se trouvant à quelques mètres plus bas qu'eux, tout en gardant un œil sur les géants de pierre qui descendirent plus bas dans la vallée pour poursuivre leur affrontement après que l'un des trois soit tombé.

_ On va continuer plus bas ! On va essayer de trouver un abri et on les retrouvera demain quand le soleil se lèvera annonça Fili avec détermination. Nous les retrouverons leur promit-il à l'encontre de son frère et de son cousin, tout en ayant posé une main chaleureuse sur leurs épaules pour appuyer ces dires.

Hochant de la tête tous les deux, Kili et Bilbon suivirent Fili descendant la pente avec assé de prise pour atteindre le sentier plus bas, très vite suivis par le jeune Sacquet et le deuxième Durin. Et étant descendus avec précaution, évitant les fautes qui pourraient les tuer, les trois jeunes Durin furent en sécurité sur le nouveau sentier.

Continuant d'avancer prudemment, les cousins finirent par trouver une grotte plusieurs mètres plus loin, tout en ayant jeté au préalable des coups d'œil vers le premier sentier, n'apercevant pas le reste de la Compagnie. Sans doute qu'ils étaient parvenus à trouver un abri eux aussi et préférant se placer à l'entrée de la grotte, plutôt que de plonger dans celle-ci après, bien sûr, veiller à ce qu'il n'y ait pas de locataire. Les Fils de Durin s'installèrent pour la nuit et Bilbon informa qu'il prenait le premier tour de garde et observant l'extérieur, la pluie continuant de tomber bien qu'elle s'était atténuée depuis, le jeune Sacquet décida de passer le temps à aiguiser sa nouvelle arme.

Attrapant le manche de son épée elfique, il l'empoigna celle-ci et la retira de son fourreau, saisissant la pierre à aiguiser et détaillant celle-ci, le jeune Sacquet ignorait si les elfes aiguiser leurs armes. Celle-ci paraissait toujours aussi tranchante que la fois ou elle avait été forgé malgré le temps passé dans la caverne des trolls et Bilbon se demandait si en tentant de l'aiguiser, il n'abimerait pas la lame et la rendrait moins tranchante.

Bilbon en était encore à réfléchir sur la question quand il fixa la lame de sa nouvelle épée commencé à luire d'une lueur bleuté comme un petit feu, tandis que les dires de Gandalf lui revena quand il lui avait remis celle-ci après l'avoir découverte dans la caverne des trolls. _« Il s'agit d'une lame elfique, ce qui veut dire qu'elle émet une lueur bleu quand des orques ou des gobelins sont dans les parages »._

_« Qu'elle émet une lueur bleu quand des orques ou des gobelins sont dans les parages »._

Il n'en fallut pas d'avantage à Bilbon pour sauter sur ces pieds et s'empresser de réveiller ces cousins, alors qu'il entendait petit à petit, du bruit se rapprocher d'eux. Quelque chose entrain de cogner contre la roche du fond de la grotte où ils se tenaient.

_ Fili ! Kili ! Réveillez-vous vite !

_ Bili, qu'est ce qui se passe ? Lui demanda Fili un peu endormis bien qu'il se redressa quand il avisa sa lame brillante et qu'il finit par entendre le bruit au fond de la grotte. Kili, réveille-toi !

Poussant son frère à se réveiller, les garçons eurent juste le temps de se cacher dans une cavité de la grotte avec leurs affaires quand l'autre côté de la grotte vit son mur se briser à cause de pioche et de marteau. Alors que des gobelins immondes et difformes pour certains, à la peau pâle, se mirent à avancer dans le lieu, continuant de frapper la roche, se rapprochant dangereusement des garçons, ces trois derniers retenant leur souffle et resserrant leur poigne autour de leurs armes quand ils entendirent un cor résonner dans la grotte, émanant de l'endroit d'où émergeait les gobelins.

_ Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

_Pourquoi sonner le cor de rassemblement ?

Les questions gutturales que se posaient les bestioles entre elle alors qu'elles écoutaient le cor sonner, ces dernières hésitèrent à poursuivre leur travail quand ces derniers finirent par avoir la raison de ce « rassemblement ».

_ Venez ! On a besoin de nous !

_ Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

_ Les autres ont trouvés une bande de nains sous le porche ! Ils les ramènent à Notre Malfaisance !

_ Des nains ?

_ Allons-voir !

Et alors que les gobelins repartirent dans le fond de leur trou, se mettant à discuter et à parler de savoir ce que faisaient des nains près de leur caverne, les trois Durin avaient repris un souffle régulier, tout en se jetant des regards inquiets. Une bande de nain était tombé parmi la grotte souterraine, hormis eux trois, il n'y avait qu'un seul groupe de nain qu'il connaissait qui se trouvait dans les parages.

La Compagnie avait été capturée.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà pour ce chapitre qui annonce le passage dans Goblinville XD<strong>

**alors? vos avis?**

**sinon pour vous redire que c'est demain que je débute mon emploi mais pour cette fic vous n'avez pas à vous inquietez j'ai de l'avance ;)**

**voilà je n'ai plus qu'à vous dire à dimanche pour la suite**

**bon mercredi ;)**

**biz**

**Sabrinabella**


	23. Chapitre 22 La Mine de Goblinville

**Bonjour à tous**

**alors dans mon nouveau travail sa va bien je débute, ca sera sans doute plus compliquer la semaine prochaine XD**

**sinon merci à ****Noooo Aime**** voila l'arrivée des gobelins et tu découvriras ainsi comment Bilbon tombe sur Gollum ;) et Julindy j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira plus que le dernier =D**

**voilà je n'ai plus qu'à vous dire **

**BONNE LECTURE**

**Sabrinabella**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 22 : La Mine de Goblinville<strong>

Ils s'étaient fait avoir comme des bleus.

Ils avaient tous finis par s'endormir dans ces grottes en pensant ne rien risquer quand Thorin avait entendus un grondement venir de sous lui, redressant la tête de sa couche et avisant Bofur dans le coin de la grotte. Ce dernier qui se chargeait du tour de garde, tous les deux se mirent à fixer la fissure qui se forma dans le sol tandis que le sable de la grotte s'y déversa comme de l'eau, et Thorin avait juste eu le temps de réveiller ces camarades.

_ Debout ! Debout !

La seconde d'après alors que les autres nains commençaient à se réveiller sous les ordres de leur Roi, tous finirent par être complètement réveiller quand le sol sous eux se renversa et qu'ils se mirent à dévaler dans des tunnels. Barbotant d'un côté à un autre comme s'ils s'étaient trouvés dans un énorme toboggan, roulant-boulant avec leurs armes et leurs affaires, tombant droit sur une espèce de corniche ou une espèce de corbeille de bois et de métal les arrêtèrent dans leur chute.

Tombant les uns sur les autres, aucuns des nains de la Compagnie n'eurent le temps de reprendre leur souffle après cette chute, qu'ils se firent encercler par un bataillon de gobelin qui leur chargea dessus, leur mains griffus diriger vers eux pour les attraper.

_ Attention ! Cria Dori en apercevant le premier la charge des gobelins sur eux.

_ Résistez ! Cria Alaric à l'encontre des autres.

_ Lâchez-les ! Ordonna Dwalin repoussant ceux qui tentaient de l'atteindre.

Alors que les gobelins les montèrent carrément dessus se faisant encercler par ces derniers, tandis que les vils créatures, surtout les plus gros qui n'hésitèrent pas une seconde à saisir certains des nains, les balançant droit vers leurs congénères qui s'empressèrent de les saisir et de les entrainer dans le chemin.

_ Ori ! Cria Nori.

_ A l'aide !

_ Reculez ! Ordonna Dwalin tentant d'aller aider le plus jeune d'entre eux, alors que les deux frères essayaient d'atteindre leur cadet. Laissez-les !

Les uns après les autres, les nains se firent emporter, entrainer par des gobelins, deux par chaque nains, quatre pour les plus résistant alors que Dwalin se voyait emmener par les plus balèzes de la bande qui le poussaient de force. Ces derniers se recevant des coups de poings ou coups de coude du grand guerrier mais les gobelins parvinrent quand même à le trainer dans le sillage du reste de la Compagnie.

Seulement si les nains ne pouvaient pas repousser ces derniers, ne cessant d'avoir des renforts en appui, grimpant à même la pointe de roche ou ils se tenaient, comme des araignées, cela ne les empêchaient pas de les insulter au passage ou de les frapper.

_ Sale vermine ! Cracha Gloin à leur encontre.

_ Bande de parasite ! Cracha Alrik en tentant de se dégager des trois gobelins qui le tenaient et le forçaient à avancer avec les autres.

_ Ca va ! Ca va ! Ne me poussez pas ! Répliqua Dori ne supportant pas d'être poussé par ces derniers.

_ Enlève tes salles pattes ! Ordonna Dwalin en tentant de repousser ceux qui détenaient Balin. Ne me touche pas !

_ Lâche-moi ! Cracha Nori tandis que tous en file indienne était emmener.

Bifur était tiré en premier puis Thorin avec Alaric et Alrik dans son sillage, puis arrivait Dori, Ori et Bofur, Gloin et Oin, ensuite Bombur puis Dwalin, Balin et Nori, tirer par les gobelins, les faisant traverser des sentiers et des ponts en bois. Quittant la noirceur des cavernes pour se diriger vers un endroit dont les lanternes étaient plus nombreuses et les grottes devenant de plus en plus éclairer.

.oOo.

Dès que les gobelins avaient quittés la caverne, les trois cousins n'avaient hésités une seconde et doucement, et tout aussi silencieusement que possible, ils passèrent par la trouée que les vils créatures avaient creusés. Tombant droit dans ce qui ressemblait à un gigantesque tunnel, grossièrement taillé dans la roche, alors que certains trous dans le chemin étaient recouverts par des ponts en bois, Fili, Kili et Bilbon les empruntant.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'on fera si on ne parvient pas à les retrouver ? Leur demanda Bilbon inquiet à ce propos dans un murmure.

_ Ne t'en fais donc pas Bili, on va les retrouver promit Kili à son encontre.

_ Et quand ça sera le cas, on fera quoi ? On les ramènera par ce passage ou…

_ C'est la seule sortie qu'on connaisse Bili remarqua Fili. Espérons seulement qu'on pourra faire face à tous les gobelins qui se trouve dans cette montagne annonça-t'il.

_ Parce qu'en plus, il pourrait y en avoir plus murmura inquiet Bilbon à cette annonce. Formidable ! Vraiment formidable ! Ce sont les adultes qui se tombent dans le guêpier et c'est au jeune de les sortir de la merde fit-il remarquer dans un chuchotement, alors que ces cousins lui jetèrent un regard amuser.

C'était bien la première fois que Fili et Kili entendaient Bili jurer de la sorte.

Avançant délicatement dans le passage, arme à la main, les trois garçons se dirigeaient vers le bruit qu'ils entendaient devant eux, les cris des gobelins et leur jacassement aigus qui firent se dresser les poils des garçons, n'ayant jamais entendus ces bruits étranges et hideux venant de ceux qu'ils avaient pris en chasse. Et tandis qu'ils avançaient dans l'ombre, éclairer par les quelques lanternes qui composaient le chemin qu'ils prenaient, continuant tout droit au lieu de prendre les autres sentiers qu'ils voyaient, Fili et Kili marchaient côte à côte, marchant plus en avant que Bilbon quand il vit la menace arriver de là où il se tenait.

_ Attention !

Le cri de Bilbon sauva les deux frères, ces derniers eurent juste le temps de se retourner et de parer les lames de leur propre arme au moment même où un groupe de gobelin leur tomba dessus. Tombant entre les deux frères et le jeune Sacquet, les séparant ainsi, le groupe de gobelin constitué de sept d'entre eux, les trois premiers tombèrent chacun sous la lame d'un des cousins alors que deux autres prirent chacun Fili et Kili tandis que Bilbon se vit charger par les deux derniers.

Si Bilbon parvint à repousser le premier en lui plantant sa lame elfique dans le torse, le deuxième parvint à parer son attaque et attrapant son bras n'hésita pas une seconde à monter sur le nain-hobbit, qui tenta de repousser ce dernier mais celui-ci était bien accrocher sur son dos.

_ Tiens bon Bili ! J'arrive ! Cria Fili le plus proche et courant droit sur son cousin pour lui débarrasser de la bestiole, alors que Kili finissait d'affronter son propre gobelin.

Seulement voilà, le gobelin fit perdre l'équilibre à Bilbon alors que celui-ci tentait de le retirer d'au-dessus de son dos, et ils tombèrent tous les deux par-dessus le sentier, tombant droit vers la crevasse se trouvant plus bas.

_ Bili !

Et dans le cri des deux frères alors que Fili se précipitait à l'avant pour tenter de saisir son cousin avant qu'il ne tombe plus bas, ce dernier se figea devant le précipice. Apercevant une dernière fois Bilbon disparaitre à travers les profondeurs du trou tandis que son épée elfique lumineuse disparut à son tour, avaler par la noirceur de la crevasse.

_ Fili !

Redressant la tête vers son frère cadet, tous deux virent d'autre gobelin arriver de plusieurs chemins, ne leur laissant qu'un sentier possible pour s'échapper, seulement aucun des deux n'étaient près à bouger après ce qu'ils avaient été témoins. Mais le plus jeune des deux réagissait le premier et les larmes aux yeux, attrapa le bras de son frère ainé qui se laissa relever sans opposer de résistance et l'entraina à sa suite dans le sentier rocheux, tentant d'essuyer leur larme pour regarder ou ils allaient tous les deux.

Mais encore malchance pour eux, ils finirent tous les deux par tomber dans un cul-de-sac, obliger de faire face à la dizaine de gobelin qui leur arrivait droit dessus. Les larmes de pleurs et de rage aux yeux, ils se tinrent tous les deux prêt à tous les massacrer lorsqu'une lumière éblouissante explosa derrière les gobelins envoyant valdinguer ces derniers, pendant que les deux nains étaient projeter contre la paroi rocheuse derrière eux.

.oOo.

La Compagnie ignorait depuis combien de temps les gobelins les avaient attrapés et continuaient de les pousser sur des chemins, poursuivant la route vers des crevasses de plus en plus éclairés et de plus en plus habiter par les sales bestioles. Ces derniers finirent par se rendre compte qu'un air semblait être joué autour à l'aide d'instrument grinçant.

Un air horrible et immonde qui leur brisait les tympans. Surtout quand celle-ci fut rejointe par une voix grave, légèrement aiguë, qui résonna à travers la grotte, en une chanson des plus monstrueuses.

_**« Crack, clac, la noire crevasse »**_

_**« Coince, flaque, pince attrape »**_

_**« Frappe et martel ou qui bégaie »**_

_**« Mêle, pilonne, pilonne en dessous du sol »**_

_**« Dans la mine de Goblinville »**_

Alors que les gobelins tout autour d'eux chantait en chœur avec lui, traversant un pont vers deux pics rocheux ou avait été construit une place, à l'aide de plaque de bois attacher les unes aux autres, la Compagnie toujours tirer par les gobelins finirent par apercevoir celui qui « chantait », si on pouvait appeler cela une chanson et ne se trouvait être, nul autre, que le chef des gobelins. Surtout aux vus de sa taille, presque semblable à celle des trolls, avec son énorme bedaine et son menton descendant jusqu'à sa poitrine, une couronne de pic sur la tête et un sceptre avec la tête d'un bouc ou d'un taureau avec une pointe cicer au-dessus de la tête comme une lance.

Chantant devant ce qui ressemblait à un trône alors que des petits gobelins se trouvaient entasser devant, servant sans doute de marche pied car celui-ci ne devait pas réussir à monter facilement sur son siège sans devoir se casser la figure.

_**« Que sa siffle que sa crasse, que l'on gifle et crevasse »**_

_**« Que nul ne relate quand on l'attache »**_

_**« Pilonne, pilonne en dessous du sol »**_

_**« Dans la mine de Goblinville »**_

Le chœur résonnant de gobelin résonnant une fois encore avec leur chef à la dernière phrase, alors que les nains furent rassembler devant lui pendant que les gobelins se placèrent autour d'eux et derrière eux surtout, pour empêcher toute retraite. Tandis qu'ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de grimacer à la voix autant qu'aux notes de musique jouée par les « musiciens » que par les paroles de celle-ci.

_**« Marteau, tenaille, carcan et roi cisaille »**_

_**« Plainte et râle quand ma pique vous empale »**_

_**« Ça se casse, creuse et fracasse »**_

_**« Grince, grogne, arrache et cogne »**_

_**« Que ça crique que ça pleur, y aura pas de sauveur »**_

_**« Pilonne, pilonne en dessous du sol »**_

_**« Dans la mine de Goblinville »**_

Et sur une pirouette du Roi Gobelin qui tourna sur lui faillant assommé les nains au passage comme ces sujets, après avoir empalé l'un des siens sur son espèce de lance-sceptre-au-crâne-de-taureau-bouc et l'ayant balancé à l'arrière, entrainer par sa chanson. Celui-ci finit par river son attention sur les nains et les gobelins devant lui avant de s'en détourner et utilisant les gobelins au pied de son trône, comme marche pied, pour s'asseoir sur celui-ci, le Roi Gobelin observa les nains et ces sbires devant lui.

_ Entrainante ? C'est une de mes propres composition avoua le chef gobelin.

_ Ce n'est pas une chanson. C'est une abomination ! Répliqua Balin à l'attention du Roi Gobelin, approuvé par d'autres nains alors que les gobelins se mirent à grogner et à jacasser autour d'eux.

_ Abomination. Mutation. Dégénération. C'est tout ce que vous trouverez ici avoua le Roi Gobelin en ayant fait le compte dans son annonce.

L'instant d'après, le bataillon de gobelin qui avait mis la patte sur la Compagnie, se mit à déposer toutes leurs armes devant eux et juste en évidence de leur chef, attendant de connaitre la suite.

_ Qui donc ose pénétrer avec des armes dans mon Royaume ? Demanda ce dernier en quittant son trône pour avancer vers ces derniers, étant séparé des nains par les armes étaler par terre. Des espions ? Des voleurs ? Des assassins ?

_ Des nains, Votre Malfaisance répondit l'un des gobelins, sans doute un capitaine parmis les autres.

_ Des nains ? Demanda-t'il surprit.

_ Nous les avons trouvé sous le porche avoua le capitaine à l'encontre de son chef.

_ Ne restez pas plantés là. Fouillez-les ! Leur ordonna le Roi des Gobelins, tandis que ces derniers lui obéirent et s'empressèrent de les fouiller. Chaque pli ! Chaque couture !

Tandis qu'ils s'affairaient à les fouiller, cherchant dans leur poche dans leur manteau, l'un d'entre eux détailla le cornet auditif d'Oin qu'il tenait toujours en main et porter à son oreille, que la vile créature lui retira avant de l'écraser. Alaric dut retenir Alrik pour empêcher ce dernier de faire ravaler sa face au gobelin, pendant que Dwalin en faisait de même avec Thorin alors que juste sous leurs yeux, l'un des gobelins se mit à retourner l'un des sacs, faisant tinter de l'argenterie et des ustensiles de cuisine un peu trop décoratif pour être du style des nains.

_ Je suis convaincu Votre Magnificence, qu'ils sont de mèches avec des elfes fit remarquer le capitaine gobelin tout en tentant un chandelier à celui-ci.

S'en emparant, le Roi Gobelin le retourna pour regarder sous le socle et détailler ce qu'il y avait d'écris.

_ Fabriquer à Foncombe. Ah ! Au Second Age, je n'oserais pas offrir ça fit-il remarquer dégouté tout en lançant celle-ci dans le vide.

Tandis que tous les nains portèrent leur regard éberlué, étonné ou quelque peu énervé vers le voleur de leur Compagnie, ver Nori, qui les regardait avec un petit sourire d'ange.

_ C'est juste quelques souvenirs s'excusa-t'il vers le regard que lui lançait Dori.

_ Que faisiez-vous dans ces montagnes ? Leur demanda le Roi Gobelin, voulant connaitre la raison de leur présence ici.

Thorin s'apprêtait à s'avancer, quittant ainsi le mur de nain qui s'était formé autour de lui pour le protéger quand une main l'attrapa et le repoussa en arrière.

_ Vous en faites pas les gars rassura Oin observant son souverain avant de faire face à la créature. Je m'en charge prévena-t'il tout en avançant vers ce dernier.

_ Pas de boniment ! Je veux la vérité sans fioriture ! Indiqua le Roi Gobelin tout en frappant le sol de son bâton et retournant s'asseoir sur son trône.

_ Il va falloir que vous parliez plus fort informa Oin à son encontre. Vos sbires ont écrabouillés mon cornet prévena-t'il tout en désignant le fameux cornet en question, qui ne pouvait plus l'aider à mieux entendre.

_ Je vais t'écrabouiller autre chose, moi ? Menaça le Roi Gobelin tout en redescendant de son trône et lui fonçant dessus, alors que les nains se mirent à reculer pour tenter de protéger Oin qui ignorait complètement ce qui se passait, hormis une chose.

Le Roi des Gobelins n'était guère content, surtout quand il fit valser la pile d'affaire elfique que Nori avait volée et le reste des affaires empiler à côté de lui.

_ Si vous voulez d'autre renseignement, c'est à moi qu'il faut vous adresser informa Bofur tout en se plaçant devant Oin pour le masquer à la vue de l'énorme gobelin et pour aussi leur faire gagner du temps.

Dès que ce dernier d'ailleurs arrêta de leur foncer dessus et tourna son regard vers lui, attendant les explications, Bofur n'hésita pas à se lancer dans ces éclaircissements qui avaient le don de vous faire perdre le fil.

_ On était sur la route, enfin… c'est moins une route qu'un chemin… en fait, ce n'est même pas ça quand j'y repense, c'est plus une piste. Bref, on était sur cette route ou sur ce chemin ou sur cette piste, puis on y était plus, ce qui est un problème. Puisqu'on aurait dû être au Pays de Dun, mardi dernier.

_ En visite chez des parents éloignés rajouta Dori quand il vit Bofur avoir un trou pour tenter d'expliquer une éventuelle sortie pour eux de se pétrin dans lequel ils s'étaient fourrés.

_ Des cousins-cousins du côté de ma Mère et… reprit Bofur mais il n'alla pas très loin.

_ Tu la FERMES ! Ordonna le Roi Gobelin n'appréciant guère ces explications, faisant baisser tout le monde sur son cri, excepter Bofur qui resta choquer que son « explication » n'est pas fonctionner. Très bien ! S'ils refusent de parler, nous les ferons hurler. Apportez la déchiqueteuse ! Apportez la broyeuse d'os ! Les plus jeunes d'abord prévena-t'il tout en désignant Ori, le plus jeune de la bande.

_ Bofur vous l'a dit ! Nous ne sommes pas là pour vous mais nous étions en route chez des cousins et…

_ On va commencer par celui-là ! Informa le Roi Gobelin tout en désignant Alrik qui se mit à incendier ce dernier, tandis qu'Alaric le plaça dans son dos pour le mettre à l'abri quand il tenta de continuer sur la lancer du nain lorsque…

_ Attendez !

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Thorin qui sortit de derrière sa Compagnie pour se placer bien en évidence devant le Roi Gobelin et ces sbires, pendant que le reste des nains se rassemblèrent derrière lui, en un front uni.

_ Tiens ! Tiens ! Tiens ! Regardez qui est là ? Demanda le Roi Gobelin à l'encontre des siens. Thorin, Fils de Thrain, Fils de Thror, Roi Sous la Montagne scanda-t'il tout en se moquant ouvertement de lui en lui faisant une révérence grotesque, sous les rires des siens. Oh, mais j'oubliais ! Vous n'avez pas de montagne et vous n'êtes pas roi, ce qui fait de vous… un moins que rien déclara-t'il comme si cela était une évidence.

Le regard noir que lui lança Thorin aurait pu glacer qui que ce soit mais cela ne fit que sourire d'avantage le Roi Gobelin, qui sembla penser à quelque chose qu'il vint très vite confier à ce dernier.

_ Je connais quelqu'un qui serait prêt à payer cher pour votre tête. Rien qu'une tête détacher du reste précisa le Roi Gobelin sur les murmures moqueur de ces sbires, alors que Thorin releva un regard léger d'incompréhension quand il vint à saisir de quoi il lui parlait. Peut-être voyez-vous de qui je parle ? Un vieil ennemi à vous. Un orque pâle qui monte un wargs blanc vint-il à préciser par la même occasion.

_ Azog le Profanateur n'est plus de ce monde répliqua Thorin ne se sentant guère menacer par ces dires. Il a été tué lors d'une bataille il y a longtemps cracha-t'il par la suite à l'encontre de son adversaire.

_ Donc le temps où il profanait, serait révolus selon vous ? Lui demanda le Roi Gobelin, rigolant avant de se tourner vers l'un des gobelins dont ces petites jambes difformes ne lui permettaient pas de marcher.

Ce dernier assis dans une sorte de balançoire accrocher à un fil suspendus au-dessus du trône du roi et allant disparaitre dans les profondeur des crevasses plus bas, maintenus en place par un système qui le bloquait ou celui-ci devait tirer sur une manivelle pour que son siège glisse sur la corde jusqu'à sa destination.

_ Va prévenir l'Orque pâle ! Lui ordonna son Roi à son encontre qui se mit à écrire sur un parchemin ces dires. Dis-lui que j'ai son futur trophée ?

Et le gobelin difforme actionna sa manivelle et se laissa descendre sur tout le chemin de la corde, riant des dires de son maitre pour aller prévenir l'Orque pâle.

.oOo.

Alors qu'à cet instant, plus bas, beaucoup plus bas dans la mine, Bilbon parvint à reprendre connaissance et grogna légèrement glissant sur son côté droit, pour ne plus demeurer allonger sur ces sacs qu'il eut de la chance de ne pas lui avoir brisé le dos. Ne pouvant s'empêcher de grogner de douleur quand il ramena son bras gauche, tenant toujours son bouclier accroché à son membre vers lui, lorsque son épaule protesta durant le mouvement. Il avait dus se la déboiter durant sa chute.

Le jeune Sacquet reprit très vite connaissance, surtout avec la douleur qui lui tira l'épaule gauche, ainsi que celle de sa vieille blessure causé par le troll à son épaule droite, quand il se rappela ce qui s'était passé plus tôt et la cause de sa chute. De Fili et Kili, et du combat contre les gobelins, avant de se retrouver allonger sur le sol, sous des énormes de drôles et étranges champignons. Sans doute ce qui avait amortis sa dégringolade et qui l'avait sauvé, l'empêchant de se fracasser le dos en tombant, apercevant à travers ces champignons, la raison de sa chute.

Le gobelin était là, lui aussi allongé sur le dos et toujours vivant le voyant remuer quelque peu, s'apprêtant à reprendre bientôt connaissance. Seulement voilà, ce n'était pas de lui que Bilbon pouvait entendre du bruit, un souffle rauque qui se rapprochait d'eux et là, émergeant du chemin escarper, s'avança une étrange créature aux grands yeux luisant dans le noir. Eclairer par la faible lumière qui venait d'en haut, le jeune Sacquet crut qu'il s'agissait d'un autre gobelin portant un léger pagne autour de la taille comme une culotte, celui-ci se dirigeant vers son confrère qu'il détailla avec une étrange avidité.

_ Oh, oui ! Oh, oui ! Oh, oui ! Oh, oui ! S'extasia l'étrange créature en tournant autour du gobelin, ne s'apercevant pas de Bilbon, toujours masquer par les champignons autour de lui. Gollum ! Gollum ! Se mit-il à cracher avant d'attraper les pieds du gobelin et commencer à le trainer avec lui.

Seulement le bouger réveilla le gobelin et ce dernier tenta d'attraper celui qui le trainait en se mettant à crier et hurler, mais l'autre créature, celle aux grands yeux, se saisissait d'une pierre et se mit à l'utiliser pour frapper son opposant à la tête. Un coup puis un deuxième et un troisième, et un quatrième et enfin un cinquième, tous les cinq avec violence, forçant Bilbon à regarder autre part avant de constater que le gobelin était soit assommer ou mort aux vus de sa « perte » de connaissance.

Et dès que l'étrange créature constata que ce dernier était plus en état de lui résister, il rattrapa ces jambes et le traina dans son sillage.

_ Sale gobelin ! C'est mieux que des vieux os, mon précieux, mieux que rien !

Et sur cette phrase, l'étrange créature disparut à la vue de Bilbon emportant le gobelin avec elle, tandis qu'il attendit qu'une minute s'écoule avant de se redresser sous son abri, grimaçant en constatant que son bras gauche ne l'écoutait pas vraiment et remettant ces affaires en place, finit par apercevoir le manche de sa lame elfique sous d'autre champignon en face de lui. L'attrapant et la sortant de l'ombre, le jeune Sacquet constata qu'elle était toujours aussi luminescente, que des gobelins étaient toujours proches de lui, sans doute les deux autres créatures.

Prenant cette occasion que le fait que ces derniers étaient partis plus loin, Bilbon se rapprocha d'une des parois, soufflant un bon coup avant de se donner un coup dans l'épaule gauche, la remettant en place. Le faisant grogner de douleur, tout en évitant de justesse de hurler en ayant parvenu à serrer les dents, le jeune Sacquet décida de suivre la piste des deux créatures, peut-être que l'un des deux le conduiraient vers la sortie ou comment rejoindre les siens.

Avançant vers le chemin escarper entre les deux parois rocheuses, tint son épée assé haute pour voir ou il allait quand son regard fut attiré par quelque chose par terre. Baissant les yeux vers celle-ci, tout comme son épée pour voir de quoi il s'agissait, le jeune sang-mêlé s'aperçut qu'il s'agissait d'un simple anneau doré. Sans doute la possession d'une des malheureuses victimes des gobelins, il finit par le ramasser de sa main gauche, grimaçant légèrement et le détaillant quand il entendit les cris émergeant du chemin ou était partis la créature et le gobelin, reconnaissant la voix du premier d'ailleurs.

_ Il y a trop d'os mon précieux, pas assé de chair. Tais-toi ! Enlève-lui la peau ! Commence par la tête.

Suivant la voix après avoir ranger l'anneau dans l'une des poches de son manteau, resserrant ces mains autour de la garde de son épée et de son bouclier, Bilbon se fraya un passage dans le chemin, finissant par atteindre dans une gigantesque grotte ou le sol rocheux était recouvert d'un immense lac qui disparaissait dans la noirceur de la caverne. Cachant son arme derrière lui pour qu'elle ne soit pas visible de la créature qui avait placé le gobelin sur un rocher pointus au-dessus du lac, Bilbon s'avança doucement parmis les rochers, se cachant derrière les pics et jetant un œil vers l'individu en question.

Ce dernier qui se mit à chanter alors qu'il essayait de tuer le gobelin pour, si d'après ce qu'il comprenait dans ces paroles, finirait par être son repas.

_**« Peau glacer, ronge les pieds, mange la peau »**_

_**« Roche les pierres sont comme des os, priver de chair »**_

_**« Fois comme la mort et priver d'air, on les dévore »**_

Et le gobelin se réveillant de nouveau, tenta une nouvelle fois de lutter mais la créature abattit une fois encore une pierre sur sa tête, lui donnant deux coup d'affiler. Le deuxième fut le bon et le gobelin trépassa, alors que la créature leva la tête quand Bilbon fit un bruit en se recachant derrière le rocher, accroupit derrière celui-ci quand l'étrange créature vrilla un regard vers lui.

Détaillant sa lame dont la lueur bleuté se mit à clignoter avant de s'éteindre, Bilbon saisit qu'elle était resté alerte à la présence du gobelin et non de l'autre créature. Alors qu'elle était celle-ci si elle ne se trouvait ni être un gobelin ou un orque ?

Rejetant un coup d'œil vers celui-ci, le jeune Sacquet constata avec effroi que la créature ne se trouvait plus sur son rocher comme le cadavre du gobelin. Celle-ci avait dus l'apercevoir ou tenter de localiser le bruit qu'elle avait entendu. Demeurant à sa place et resserrant la garde sur son arme elfique attendant de voir ou ce dernier viendrait à apparaitre, le jeune sang-mêlé resta calme jusqu'à qu'il entende un bruit au-dessus de sa tête.

L'instant d'après, celui-ci tomba droit devant lui et Bilbon demeura figer attendant l'attaque de ce dernier, qu'il était prêt à parer à la moindre embrouille.

_ Que l'on soit éclabousser mon précieux, en voilà un morceau appétissant annonça la créature, ce Gollum qui s'avança vers lui en marchant à quatre patte, bien qu'il était arc-bouter pour avancer.

Seulement l'épée de Bilbon se retrouva planter sur sa gorge le forçant à reculer, alors que la créature se figea et recula tout en se mettant à cracher « Gollum. Gollum ».

_ Désoler mon grand mais je n'ai pas l'attention de finir par être ton repas, alors recule ! Lui ordonna le jeune garçon en l'obligeant à reculer tout en se redressant. Pas un pas vers moi ou je peux t'assurer que tu ne vivras pas assé longtemps pour manger ton prochain repas le mit-il en garde.

_ Ca à une lame elfique mais ce n'est pas un elfe, pas un elfe, qu'est-ce que c'est mon précieux ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Lui demanda le Gollum tout en s'éloignant de lui et se plaçant derrière un rocher tout en le fixant.

_ Je m'appelle Bilbon Sacquet se présenta Bilbon à son attention, tout en tenant son arme d'une main et cherchant dans son sac le reste de son dernier repas qu'il n'avait pas finis. Et si tu as faim, tiens ! Il fallait le demander gentiment au lieu de tenter de me manger lui fit-il remarquer tout en jetant le morceau de viande dans sa serviette sur le rocher devant le Gollum.

_ Un Sacquet ! Qu'est-ce que c'est un Sacquet, mon précieux ? Demanda-t'il tout en s'approchant du morceau de viande qu'il prit et n'hésita pas une seconde à engouffrer avec délice, miaulant un merci entre ces bouchées.

_ Je suis un hobbit, enfin un mi-hobbit et mi-nain de la Comté lui répondit calmement Bilbon.

_ Oh ! Nous aimons le gobelin, la chauve-souris, le poisson et la viande, mais nous n'avons jamais gouté le hobbit. Est-ce que c'est tendre ? Est-ce que c'est juteux ? Lui demanda-t'il d'une voix affamer et d'envie.

Bilbon dut se montrer sérieux et faisant attention de ne pas lui crever l'œil, lui fit une légère entaille sur sa joue faisant reculer la créature qui se mit à crier de surprise et de douleur, se cachant derrière le rocher pour demeurer loin de lui.

_ Je t'ai prévenu de ne pas t'approcher et je m'en servirais ! La prochaine fois je ne serais pas aussi clément, tiens attrape ! Le prévena Bilbon tout en lui relançant un autre morceau de viande de ces provisions, que la créature se mit en devoir de dévorer. Je ne veux pas d'ennui, tout ce que je veux c'est sortir d'ici et rejoindre les miens. Montrez-moi le chemin pour sortir d'ici et je m'en vais de suite, en te laissant mes provisions ? Lui demanda-t'il.

_ Pourquoi ? Sa s'est perdu ? Lui demanda Gollum, tout en jetant un coup d'œil à son sac de provision à la hanche.

_ Oui et j'aimerais ne plus l'être, le plus tôt possible.

_ Oh, nous savons ! Nous connaissons des chemins pour les hobbit-nains, des chemins surs dans le noir. Tais-toi !

_ Je n'ai rien dis fit remarquer surpris Bilbon quand il finit par comprendre le changement de voix qu'il entendait, une douce et une plus dure.

Gollum possédait deux personnalités différentes.

_ Ce n'est pas à Sa que nous parlions ! Oh, si nous lui parlions, mon précieux !

_ Je ne sais vraiment pas à quoi vous jouer tous les deux…

_ Jouer ! Mais oui, nous adorons les jeux, n'est-ce pas mon précieux ? Demanda Gollum tout en sautant sur le rocher pour faire face à Bilbon. Sa a aimé les jeux ? Alors, alors, Sa aime jouer ?

_ Oui. Pourquoi ?

_ Qu'est ce qui a des racines que personne ne voit ? Qui est plus grand que les arbres qui monte, monte et monte très haut ? Et pourtant jamais ne pousse ? Lui demanda Gollum, tout sourire.

_ La montagne répondit Bilbon directement, reconnaissant cette vieille devinette de son Oncle Alaric.

_ Oui. Oh, oui ! Oh, jouons encore une fois, oui, jouer, jouer encore. Allez jouer encore demandez-nous ? Non ! Plus de devinette ! Ordonna Gollum d'une voix dangereuse et colérique alors qu'il descendait de son perchoir et s'éloignait de Bilbon. Finissons-en ! Débarrasse-toi de lui ? Gollum ! Gollum !

_ Non ! Non ! Non ! Réfuta Bilbon stoppant ce dernier dans sa course pour l'atteindre, préférant le battre avec les mots qu'avec les armes. Non ! J'ai envie de jouer, continuons ? J'ai envie de jouer, je vois que vous êtes très, très doué. Alors, nous pourrions faire un concours délicat, oui, seulement vous et moi ? Lui proposa-t'il en constatant que le bon côté de la créature reprenait le dessus.

_ Oui. Oui, seulement Sa et moi !

_ Exactement et si je gagne, vous me montrez comment sortir d'ici ?

_ Oui. Oui accepta Gollum avant de gronder quand l'autre côté réapparut. Et si Sa perd, que se passe-t'il ? Oh, si Sa perd mon précieux, nous le mangerons. Si le Sacquet perd nous le mangerons tout entier, lui et les provisions prévena-t'il à son encontre, choquant quelque peu ce dernier de sa requête.

_ Seulement mes provisions ou sinon ? Mit en garde Bilbon tout en désignant sa lame, tout en plaçant le sac de provision sur le rocher, montrant qu'il était tout à fait sérieux. Nous sommes d'accord.

_ D'accord ! Finit par avouer Gollum après plusieurs moments d'hésitation. La sortie contre les provisions annonça-t'il.

_ Entendu finit par accepter Bilbon sur ce qui était le plus équitable en évitant d'y perdre la vie, tout en rangeant son arme pour appuyer ces dires.

_ Le Sacquet commence.

Et alors que Bilbon réfléchissait à une devinette, Gollum accrocha ces mains à la pierre avant de poser son menton dessus, attendant sagement d'écouter celle-ci.

_ _Trente chevaux blanc sur une colline rouge. D'abord ils marchotent puis ils piaffent ensuite ils restent tranquilles_ récita Bilbon.

Gollum se mit à réfléchir intensément, ouvrant plusieurs fois la bouche prêt à dire quelque chose mais la referma vite, avant d'annoncer d'une petite voix :

_ Des dents ? Demanda-t'il puis aux vus de la tête vaincus de Bilbon, il confirma. Des dents ! Oh, oui mon précieux. Mais nous, nous n'en avons que neuf informa Gollum tout en ouvrant sa bouche pour montrer ces dents à Bilbon. A nous._ Sans voix, il hurle. Sans aile, il voltige. Sans dent, il mord. Sans bouche, il murmure _; lui récita-t'il ensuite comme énigme, se mettant à tourner autour du rocher ou Bilbon tourna aussi pour demeurer à distance égale.

_ Un instant ? Demanda Bilbon tout en se mettant à réciter l'énigme dans sa tête et s'éloignant de ce dernier pour pouvoir réfléchir tranquillement à celle-ci.

_ Oh ! Oh, nous savons. Nous savons. Tais-toi !

Fixant la surface du lac, continuant sa réflexion, Bilbon vit le vent souffler et faire des légères vagues sur l'eau, le faisant sourire alors que la réponse s'imposa à lui.

_ Le vent ? Se murmura-t'il avant de se tourner vers Gollum avec sa réponse. C'est le vent évidemment.

_ Malin. Très malin hobbit. Très, très malin… annonça Gollum dangereusement en se rapprochant de lui, obligeant Bilbon à réagir.

Dégainant son épée, Bilbon la dressa justement Gollum, s'empressant de lui donner une autre énigme pour lui occuper l'esprit.

__ Une boite sans charnière. Sans clé. Sans couvercle et pourtant un trésor doré y est caché._

L'instant d'après, Gollum s'éloigna de lui tout en se mettant à répéter à voix haute l'énigme pour trouver la réponse.

_ Une boite ? Une boite… un couvercle… une clé…

_ Alors ?

_ Saleté d'énigme s'énerva Gollum tout en lui montrant un doigt, lui demanda proprement de lui laisser un temps de réflexion. Boite ? Clé ? Oh !

_ Vous renoncez ?

_ Donne-nous une chance mon précieux ? Donne-nous une chance ? Demanda la créature d'un ton plaintif, continuant sa réflexion, se mettant à frapper le sol d'énervement et en bloquant sa respiration quand il eut une illumination. Des œufs ? Des œufs ! Des œufs, tout croquant, tout coulant. Grand-mère nous a appris à les gober, oh oui !

Attirer par le bruit d'une chauve-souris qui se déplaça dans la caverne, Bilbon tourna le regard vers celui-ci, constatant qu'il n'avait rien à crainte avant de reporter son attention sur Gollum. Terminant par constater que ce dernier n'était plus devant lui. Celui-ci avait disparus.

Le jeune Sacquet pensait que ce dernier s'était lassé et était partis quand il entendit sa voix résonner dans toute la caverne, récitant une nouvelle énigme pour lui.

_ Nous en avons une pour vous. _Toute chose, il dévore. Oiseaux, bête, arbre, fleur. Il ronge le fer, mord l'acier et réduit les pierres en poussières._ Répondez-nous ?

_ Oui. Laissez-moi un peu de temps, s'il-vous-plait, je vous en ai laissé beaucoup lui fit rappeler Bilbon en tenant son arme prête en main et resserrant sa main gauche sur son bouclier, grimaçant à cause de son épaule, tentant de trouver la réponse. Oiseau, bête, arbre, fleur ? Là je ne vois pas avoua-t'il tandis que cette énigme paraissait étrangement familière à ces oreilles.

_ Est-ce que c'est délicieux ? Demanda Gollum d'une voix avide dans la grotte, faisant se dresser les poils des bras de Bilbon, se doutant que ce n'était pas de la nourriture venant de son sac de provision qui attirait la créature. Est-ce que c'est savoureux ? Est-ce que c'est croustillant ? Demanda-t'il quand il se retrouva derrière lui, sur un rocher, tendant les bras vers sa nuque.

Mais Bilbon se recula bien avant qu'il l'atteigne et plaça son épée en évidence et tenant son bouclier prêt à agir.

_ Pour information, c'est le sac de provision qui a été mis en jeu pas moi lui rappela Bilbon. De plus, je réfléchis. Je réfléchis !

S'éloignant de Gollum pour réfléchir plus tranquillement, Bilbon fouilla dans son esprit pour tenter de se rappeler ou il avait entendu cette énigme auparavant.

_ C'est coincé remarqua Gollum à son encontre. Le Sacquet est coincé. Le temps est épuisé ricana-t'il sur son rocher s'apprêtant à sauter alors que la réponse sauta aux yeux de Bilbon comme le souvenir qui allait avec.

__ Je ne comprends pas Papa ! Ça veut dire quoi cette énigme ? Demanda un jeune Bilbon de cinq ans perdu, alors qu'il était sagement assis sur une chaise loin des fours dans la forge de son Père._

__ Allez Bili ! Réfléchis mon garçon souria Frérin en se tournant vers son garçon, tout en plongeant le métal chauffer qu'il était en train de forger dans l'eau pour le refroidir. Toute chose, il dévore. Oiseaux, bête, arbre, fleur. Il ronge le fer, mord l'acier et réduit les pierres en poussières. Alors ? Lui redemanda-t'il._

__ Je ne sais pas Papa. Un monstre ?_

__ Oui, ça pourrait être un monstre s'amusa Frérin à son attention tout en replaçant une de ces mèches noires derrière son oreille pour ne pas avoir la vue masquer par celle-ci, tout en replaçant son travail sur l'enclume, reprenant les coups de marteau dessus. Je vais te donner un petit indice mon fils, c'est ce qui te fait grandir et te fera vieillir de plus en plus l'informa-t'il tout sourire alors que la réponse sautait aux yeux de l'enfant qui le cria à son Père qui souria en l'entendant._

_ Le temps ? La réponse est le temps répondit Bilbon en se retournant vers son opposant souriant, faisant râler ce dernier qui s'était stopper dans sa charge. C'était facile en fait admit le garçon, tout en y repensant.

_ Dernière question proposa Gollum à son encontre alors que Bilbon vit parfaitement sa main droite saisir un rocher. Dernière chance.

_ D'accord !

_ Demandez-nous ? _Demandez-nous ? _Demanda Gollum en commençant à perdre patience.

_ Oui, d'accord répondit Bilbon en s'avançant vers l'eau alors que sa main gauche finit par entrer dans sa poche, de façon quotidienne quand celle-ci vint à toucher l'un des jouet que Bofur lui avait fait et quelque chose de beaucoup plus froid et circulaire, qu'il se mit à tâter. Qu'est-ce que j'ai… dans ma poche ? Demanda-t'il dans un murmure.

_ Ce n'est pas du jeu. Ce n'est pas du jeu ! C'est contraire aux règles ! Râla Gollum tout en jetant son caillou par terre. Non ! Trouvez-en une autre ?

_ Non, non, non. Vous m'avez dit de poser une question et bien c'est ça. Ma question : qu'est-ce que j'ai dans ma poche ? Lui redemanda-t'il tout en désignant la poche gauche de son manteau.

_ Trois essais mon précieux, ça doit en accorder trois demanda Gollum tout en sautant de son rocher et tournant autour d'un autre, obligeant Bilbon à le contourner pour demeurer à égal distance, tout en se mettant à lui désigner deux de ces doigts.

Gollum ne devaient pas savoir compté ou représenter le compte sur ces doigts.

_ Trois essais, entendus ! Allez-y !

_ Des mains ? Demanda Gollum tout en désignant ces dernières.

_ Faux ! Répondit Bilbon tout en montrant bien ces mains en évidence. Deuxième essai ?

_ Oh, non ! Des arrêtes, des dents de gobelins, des coquillages, des ailes de chauve-souris… se mit-il à énumérer en essayant de chercher la bonne réponse. Un couteau ? Oh, tais-toi !

_ Faux, hélas. Dernier essai ?

_ Une ficelle ? Ou rien du tout ?

_ Deux réponses à la fois, aucune est la bonne lui avoua Bilbon en souriant tandis que Gollum se laissa carrément tomber au sol et se mit à pleurer d'avoir perdu. Allez, ne soyez pas mauvais perdant. Je veux bien vous laissez mes provisions et vous me montrer la sortie lui demanda-t'il, tout en le rejoignant à ces côtés, laissant son sac de provision sur le rocher et attendant que celui-ci vienne à lui indiquer la sortie.

_ Nous avons dit ça mon précieux ? Demanda Gollum d'une petite voix murmurer avant de se tourner vers lui, avec un air méchant. Qu'est-ce que ça a dans sa poche ?

_ Cela ne vous regarde pas, vous avez perdu mais je vais quand même vous le dire, il s'agissait d'un jouet annonça-t'il tout en sortant le jouet en bois de sa poche et en la lui montrant, avant de la remettre dans son manteau avec l'autre objet qu'il avait trouvé. Pouvez-vous me montrer le chemin qui mène à la sortie pour que je ne sois plus perdu à présent ?

_ Perdu ? Perdu ? Perdu ? Demanda amuser Gollum en continuant de s'avancer vers lui quand il porta une main à son pagne et se figea, effrayé en essayant de chercher quelque chose. Ou est-il ? Ou est-il ? Non ! Non ! Ah, non ! Ou est-il ?

L'instant d'après, Gollum se mit à chercher quelque chose frénétiquement autour de lui, fouillant sous les os des chauve-souris, des poissons ou des gobelins, se mettant à crier avant d'aller devant le lac et se mettre à gicler l'eau pour tenter de retrouver ce qu'il avait perdu.

_ Perdu ! Que l'on soit éclaboussé, mon précieux est perdu !

Pour une raison qu'il ignorait, la main gauche de Bilbon plongea dans sa poche à la recherche de l'anneau qu'il avait découvert plus tôt et la serra dans son poing, mettant son bouclier devant lui juste au cas où.

_ Qu'avez-vous perdu ?

_ Sa ne doit pas demander, pas se mêler de ça, non ! Gollum ! Gollum !

_ Dans ce cas, je vais vous laissez chercher votre… enfin ce que vous avez perdu fit savoir Bilbon. J'ai assé perdu de temps ici, il me faut retrouver les miens avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Je vous laisse mes provisions précisa-t'il avant de retourner vers l'endroit d'où il était venu, ne faisant plus cas de Gollum derrière lui.

Et alors qu'il empruntait de nouveau le sentier, Bilbon put entendre le murmure de la créature derrière lui, résonner à travers lui comme une cloche qui le fit trembler.

_ Sa nous l'a volé ? Sa l'a volé ! Sa l'a volé !

Entendant son cri de rage derrière lui qui lui fit froid dans le dos, Bilbon n'attendit pas une seconde de plus et fuyait à travers le couloir, préférant s'éloigner le plus possible de cette créature plutôt que de le combattre. Cet anneau serré dans son poing gauche.

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà pour ce chapitre ;)<strong>

**alors ? vos avis?**

**en tout cas c'est dans le prochain chapitre qu'on aura les combats =D **

**voilà à mercredi pour la suite**

**bon dimanche**

**biz**

**Sabrinabella**


	24. Chapitre 23 Seule la lumière nous sauver

**Bonsoir à tous =D**

**voilà déja 70 com pour ma fic et j'en suis qu'au chap 23 ;)**

**sinon encore merci à mes lectrices et voici la suite comme promis =D**

**BONNE LECTURE **

**Sabrinabella**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 23 : Seule la lumière nous sauvera<strong>

_**« Vos os seront brisés, vos cou tordus »**_

_**« Vous serez en des pâtures et pour finir pendus »**_

_**« Tous ici vous mourrez et disparaitrez »**_

_**« Dans les souterrains de la ville des gobelins »**_

On pouvait difficilement faire pire.

Thorin et le reste de la Compagnie grinçait en écoutant le Roi Gobelin reprendre une chanson pour les démoraliser comme leur faire siffler les tympans, alors que derrière eux, arrivaient sur le pont, tirer et pousser par des gobelins, les fameux objets de torture que ces derniers raffolaient. Leur « Déchiqueteuse » et leur « Broyeuse d'os » étaient en train de faire leur chemin jusqu'à eux.

Au moins, Thorin remerciait le ciel que ces neveux ne soient pas là pour faire partis de ceux qui allaient y passer. Mais il savait, comme tous les autres, qu'ils n'allaient pas faire le plaisir au gobelin de hurler. S'ils peuvent retenir leur cri jusqu'au bout, ils le feront sans hésitation.

Alors que pendant ce temps, tandis que les gobelins s'amusaient avec les nerfs des nains, l'un d'eux, le Capitaine du groupe s'était mis à détailler l'une des armes des nains. Détaillant l'ouvrage du fourreau qu'il avait dans les mains avant de sortir l'épée de plusieurs centimètres, se mettant à hurler de peur et de crainte comme si la vue du métal l'avait brulé, s'empressant de jeter celle-ci à terre.

Dévoilant ainsi Orcrist à la vue de tous, se mettant à tinter comme une clochette.

Dès qu'il l'aperçut le Roi Gobelin s'en éloigna immédiatement, remontant avec empressement sur son trône, regardant celle-ci, terroriser, craignant que l'épée elfique ne se redresse et ne lui prenne sa vie. Comme tous les autres gobelins d'ailleurs.

_ Je connais cette épée. C'est le Fendoir à Gobelin ! La Mordeuse ! La lame qui a tranché un millier de tête déclara le Roi Gobelin reconnaissant celle-ci et la réputation qu'elle avait, tandis que les gobelins autour de la Compagnie se mirent à frapper et à fouetter les nains, qui tentèrent de s'en protéger autant qu'ils le pouvaient. Egorgez-les ! Frapper-les ! Tuez-les ! Tuez-les tous ! Ordonna le Roi à ces sbires.

L'un des gobelins s'était élancer sur Thorin mais ce dernier parvint à l'envoyer valser par-dessus la crevasse avant que deux gobelins ne s'élancent sur son dos pour le plaquer au sol, les autres gobelins empêchant la Compagnie de venir le soutenir, bloquer par la marée qui les encerclait. Cinq gobelins se mirent à lui grimper dessus et à le sangler au sol l'empêchant de se relever ou de se débattre contre eux.

_ Coupes-lui la tête !

Suivant l'ordre de son roi, le gobelin qui se trouvait assis sur le torse de Thorin leva son poignard s'apprêtant à prendre la vie du Roi nain, ce dernier faisant face à la mort, tout en priant que ces neveux soient en sureté. A l'instant même où un flash de lumière éclata derrière eux avant qu'un souffle d'air ne se répande tout autour d'eux, projetant une bonne trentaine de gobelins dans les crevasses. Tandis que les nains et ceux les entourant se retrouvèrent plaquer au sol, alors que le roi fut lui aussi renverser par le souffle avant que la lumière ne disparaisse et que les ténèbres ne vienne, masquant la silhouette qui se rapprocha de la place centrale par le deuxième pont.

Une silhouette qui s'avança parmi eux, vite suivis par d'autre derrière lui, tandis que Gandalf apparut sous les lumières des torches qui se ravivaient, fixant les nains quelque peu sonner, allonger sur le sol avec les gobelins autour, à côté et pour certains allonger sur eux. Alors que certains parvinrent à se redresser avec la tête encore bourdonnante ou tous les nains tournèrent leur regard vers Gandalf pour constater sa venue, ainsi que les deux nains qui se trouvaient derrière lui, l'encadrant.

Fili ? Kili ? Eut été la pensée de Thorin quand il vit ces deux neveux derrière le magicien. Bilbon devait se trouver derrière Gandalf, masqué par sa taille. Qu'est-ce que ces neveux faisaient-ils ici par Mahal ? Thorin se promit qu'il mettrait cette affaire aux claires dès qu'ils sortiraient tous d'ici.

_ Saisissez-vous de vos armes ordonna Gandalf à l'encontre des nains encore groguis par son intervention. Battez-vous. Battez-vous !

Et dans son cri ou plutôt son ordre donner aux nains d'agir, Gandalf chargea avec Fili et Kili qui le suivirent, droit vers les gobelins qui les chargeaient, tandis que tous, Thorin et les douze autres nains repoussèrent les gobelins qui les tenaient pour pouvoir se relever et atteindre leur armes.

Pourfendant et repoussant ces adversaires de Glamdrim et de son bâton, il fallait croire que la nouvelle arme de Gandalf avait elle aussi gagner une réputation chez ces ennemis, surtout quand le Roi Gobelin reconnut celle-ci.

_ Il tient le Marteau à Ennemi ! La Batteuse Brillante comme le Soleil !

Bofur et Bombur qui avaient atteint les premiers le tas de leurs armes, se mirent à jeter ces dernières par-dessus leur tête vers leur propriétaire, ces derniers les saisissant au vol avant de les fracasser sur la tête des gobelins. Avant que Nori et Dwalin ne se mêle à la partie, repoussant les gobelins du tas d'arme pour permettre aux autres de reprendre les leurs. Dwalin donna un coup de marteau devant lui alors que Bombur se servit de son ventre pour repousser à gobelin qui le chargeait, l'envoyant valdinguer dans le décor.

_ Alrik !

Se tournant vers la voix de son frère ainé, le nain attrapa son épée qu'il lui lança, bloquant la charge du capitaine des gobelins avant de la lui planter dans le torse et le repoussant pour l'éloigner de lui, tandis que Fili et Kili, tous les deux placer devant l'entrée du pont, repoussaient tous les gobelins pour les empêcher d'aller appeler des renforts de ce côté et leur couper la route devant.

Le Roi Gobelin finit enfin par se redresser, empoignant son bâton comme d'une arme, chargeant droit vers les nains et les nouveaux arrivants.

_ Thorin !

Le cri de Nori fit baisser la tête du Roi Nain qui le vit tendre son arme vers lui, la garde d'Orcrist vers lui que Thorin attrapa et dégaina avant de la dresser droit vers le Roi Gobelin, heurtant son bâton et le repoussant immédiatement. Porter par la masse qu'il était le Roi Gobelin se mit à reculer et à heurter son trône, avant de tomber dans le vide, emportant d'autre de ces sbires dans sa chute.

Repoussant petit à petit chaque gobelin se trouvant sur la place centrale, alors que les dernières armes étaient remise, Gandalf termina par atteindre le centre de la mêlé, pourfendant un gobelin qui le regarda surpris. Le magicien n'eut besoin que de pousser sa tête pour que celle-ci ne dégringole de son corps avant que celui-ci ne rejoigne les nains de la Compagnie qui ramassaient les dernières affaires qui leur restait à prendre.

_ Suivez-moi ! Vite ! Ordonna Gandalf avant de se mettre à reculer et à conduire la Compagnie vers l'autre pont, à la suite de Fili et Kili.

_ Ou est…

_ Fuyez ! Ordonna Gandalf à l'encontre de tous, coupant la question qu'Alaric était en train de poser.

Sachant pertinemment laquelle s'était.

.oOo.

Plus bas dans la mine, Bilbon continuait de suivre le sentier, tentant de s'éloigner de plus en plus de Gollum qu'il pouvait entendre le pourchasser derrière lui. Avisant plusieurs chemins qu'il pouvait prendre, Bilbon tourna son attention derrière lui pour constater que Gollum avait pris un autre chemin et qu'il ne l'avait pas encore vu.

_ Donnez-le nous !

Apercevant un petit passage dans la roche menant à un autre corridor former dans la pierre, Bilbon retira son sac à dos et le jeta à travers pour pouvoir passer plus facilement alors qu'il pouvait entendre la créature revenir vers lui. Inspirant à fond pour essayer de rentrer son ventre pour passer la brèche, le jeune Sacquet eut juste le temps de la franchir au moment où Gollum l'aperçut et se jeta droit dans sa direction.

_ Il est à nous ! Il est à nous !

Et ces pieds glissant sur le sable sous ces pieds après avoir réussi à passer, Bilbon lâcha l'anneau qui fut jeté en arrière au-dessus de lui. L'apercevant, le jeune Sacquet leva le bras gauche pour l'attraper mais comme par magie, celui-ci glissa sur son doigt, droit dans le majeur, parvenant sans peine à glisser malgré le gant qu'il portait. La seconde suivante tout son monde devint gris, enfin plus terne alors que tout autour de lui paraissait envelopper dans une brume, pensant qu'il s'agissait d'un étourdissement, Bilbon recula jusqu'à son sac, s'agenouilla devant, mit son bouclier en avant et tenu son épée prêt à charger au moment où Gollum sauta dans la pièce, se mettant à crier.

Regardant tout autour de lui, le regard de la créature se porta un instant sur lui avant de passer outre et de suivre son chemin, passant devant lui comme si de rien n'était, droit vers un autre des chemins.

_ Voleur ! Sacquet !

Stupéfait, Bilbon se redressa doucement sans faire de bruit et observa la créature s'enfuir, s'élançant à sa recherche alors qu'il s'était juste trouver là. Mais Gollum ne l'avait pas vu comme s'il avait été invisible à ces yeux ? Baissant son regard vers l'anneau qui semblait briller d'or autour de son doigt, Bilbon essaya de se demander quel genre d'anneau pouvait rendre invisible son porteur ?

.oOo.

_ Vite ! Cria Gandalf poussant les nains à courir plus vite, empruntant les nombreux chemins de pierre ou de bois construit par les gobelins.

Courant les uns derrière les autres, étant poursuivis par tous les gobelins de la montagne qui s'agglutinaient derrière eux en nombre, arrivant de tout côté et se lançant sur leur trace. Alors que certains gobelins devant eux tentaient de leur couper la route ou de les arrêter, mais c'était mal connaitre le caractère têtu des nains qui allaient faire n'importe quoi pour sortir d'ici.

Etant le premier à mener la Compagnie, Dwalin repoussa les trois gobelins qui le chargeaient quand il en vit bien d'autre arriver droit devant eux.

_ Levier ! Cria Dwalin à l'encontre des nains derrière lui, en l'occurrence, Nori, Bifur et Fili qui se mirent à défaire l'une des poutres en bois qui servait de rempart dans le passage en bois, avant de le saisir et comme un bélier diriger droit vers les gobelins. Chargez !

Et comme un levier, Dwalin et les autres dirigèrent ce dernier d'un côté, poussant cinq gobelins dans le vide, puis les six autres de l'autre côté et les suivant encore de l'autre côté, libérant ainsi la voix pour un moment. Les quatre nains finirent par reposer leur « levier », ressaisirent leur armes et renfoncèrent alors qu'ils avaient finis par se diviser en deux groupe, l'un suivant Dwalin sur celui-ci et l'autre mener par Thorin et Gandalf sur le chemin de bois se trouvant juste au-dessus de leur tête.

Ces deux derniers pourfendant et repoussant les gobelins sur leur passage, avant de rejoindre le deuxième groupe et de suivre le magicien, traversant l'un des pont branlant en bois alors que Gloin repoussa un ennemi, le faisant tomber droit vers un autre pont qu'il détruisit dans chute, entrainant d'autre de sa race avec lui. Traversant les nombreux passages construits par les gobelins, quelque fois la Compagnie devait s'arrêter et chacun repousser les gobelins qui leur arrivait dessus, avant que, dès qu'il y avait une percer, ils la prenaient sans hésiter.

Comme Balin qui combattit au centre d'un groupe de gobelin qui montait vers lui, repoussant ces derniers avec une habilité et une aisance remarquable pour son âge, pendant que Thorin arrêta un archer dans sa tentative de tirer une flèche qui coupait leur retraite, alors que Bofur en assomma un autre, que Nori en transperça un à travers une échelle et qu'Ori écrasa un autre de son marteau-pioche quand celui-ci montait sur le pont, permettant au groupe de continuer leur course.

Plus loin, Thorin menait le passage avec Fili et Kili dans son sillage, alors que plus en arrière, placer sur un rondpoint, combattant au côté de Balin, Oin faisait tourner son bâton de guerre au-dessus de sa tête, aussi facilement que son camarade se battait, fracassant tous les gobelins fonçant vers eux de tout côté, en se chargeant de trois passage. Lorsqu'ils aperçurent des gobelins, d'en face de la crevasse, attraper des cordes et sauter droit vers eux pour couper leur retraite.

_ Coupez les cordes ! Ordonna Thorin à ces nains.

Coupant ces dernières qui retenait un morceau du passage en bois se trouvant au-dessus d'eux, ce dernier se renversa et se dirigea droit vers la crevasse ou tous les gobelins étant sauté à l'aide de corde se mirent à s'enrouler autour. Empêchant ainsi la chute du pont mais aussi que les gobelins ne tombent dans la crevasse.

Continuant sur sa lancée, tout en abattant son arme sur la tête d'un gobelin qu'il repoussa pour ouvrir la voie, Kili dressa la tête juste à temps pour voir cinq archers lui foncer dessus, tout en se mettant à tirer des flèches droit vers lui. Arrêtant la première avec le revers de sa lame qui l'aurait atteint à la tête, quelque peu surpris en fixant son arme, Kili para les autres flèches qui auraient dû l'atteindre avant d'attraper l'une des échelles à sa gauche. Et la renversant avec l'aide de Bifur à ces côtés, soutenus par Bofur et Bombur derrière, l'échelle s'encastra sur les gobelins, empêchant ces derniers de poursuivre leur avancée et de s'en servir comme bélier, chargeant et repoussant ces derniers.

Et la tactique de Kili eut du bon car une partie du pont manquait devant eux et l'échelle servit d'intermédiaire pour leur permettre de passer de l'autre côté, lui, Bofur, Bifur, Bombur et Ori qui stoppait les gobelins à les suivre. Alors que Dwalin qui les attendait de l'autre côté, tandis que Gandalf faisait signe aux autres de sauter du chemin au-dessus pour suivre les autres, n'hésita pas à repousser l'échelle, la jetant dans le vide avec les créatures dessus avant de suivre les reste de la Compagnie.

Gandalf, Thorin et Balin qui couraient en tête du groupe une fois encore, se chargèrent ensemble de ceux qui arrivaient sur eux avant que le Magicien ne mène le groupe et ne s'arrête quand il constata que le pont suspendus sur lequel il se trouva, n'était pas finis. Mais Kili eut la solution quand il coupa la corde qui attachait ce dernier au reste du chemin quand la Compagnie fut tous dessus, le pont suspendu se mit à balancer et à tourner, allant droit vers l'autre côté du pont ou Kili, Bofur, Balin, Alrik et Ori en profitèrent pour sauter, tandis que le pont retourna vers les gobelins, certains n'hésitant pas à sauter dessus, chargeant droit vers Fili, Dwalin, Gandalf et Alaric qui se trouvaient être les premiers à se trouver devant eux.

Et poursuivant le balancement comme un pendule, le pont suivit l'élan qu'elle avait reçus des gobelins pour retourner vers l'autre côté, ou cette fois-ci le reste de la Compagnie rejoignit ceux qui avait pu l'atteindre pendant la première oscillation. Alors que Fili, qui fut le dernier à sauter après Dwalin, coupa l'une des cordes du pont suspendu, ce dernier cédant sur le poids des gobelins et tomba dans le vide avec eux, alors que le jeune nain était rattraper par Thorin qui le poussa devant lui pour suivre les autres.

Continuant de courir alors que chacun des nains se demandaient bien sur combien de distance et depuis combien de temps ils fuyaient, tout en espérant qu'ils n'étaient plus très loin de la sortie, ne souhaitant guère faire face à tous les gobelins vivant dans la montagne, qui paraissaient tous converger vers eux. Ils adoraient peut-être taper quelques têtes et se jeter dans le combat, mais ils avaient quand même où ils en avaient mare et fatiguaient sous le nombre d'ennemi qui ne cessait d'apparaitre et de les encercler. Grimpant ou tombant devant, autour ou derrière eux, tous savaient qu'ils ne pourraient pas faire face et combattre tous les gobelins résidant dans la mine.

Même que Bombur qui se retrouvait à courir avec des gobelins lui étant monté dessus et ces derniers tentant de le mettre à terre, très vite appuyer par d'autre prêt à leur porter patte forte, l'énorme nain n'eut d'autre choix que de se jeter dans le vide, brisant le pont suspendus qu'il essayait de franchir, détruisant un deuxième dessous qui ne résista pas à sa masse, avant de retomber sur ces fesses sur le troisième et de se relever. Constatant que les gobelins devenaient de plus en plus nombreux et qu'ils leur fallaient gagner du terrain sur ces derniers, Gandalf frappa la roche au-dessus de sa tête de son bâton, créant une explosion de lumière qui détacha un énorme rocher du plafond, assé circulaire pour rouler sur la descente.

_ Allez les gars ! Poussez ! Ordonna Thorin à ces nains alors que lui et Dwalin menaient la charge en poussant le rocher vers la pente, tandis que Gandalf attendit que tous passent devant lui, avant de les suivre.

L'énorme rocher qui roula comme une boule de bowling, écrasant tous les gobelins sur son passage et envoyant valdinguer les autres comme des quilles, les nains coururent aussi vite que possible le chemin avant de virer sur la gauche, continuant de repousser les marées qui arrivaient sur eux. Le magicien ayant une fois encore reprit la tête suivis par Thorin accompagner de Fili et Kili alors qu'Alaric et Alrik ne se trouvaient pas loin derrière eux, alors que les autres familles continuaient de demeurer ensemble en affrontant les gobelins. Tous virent que le chemin devant eux était dégagé menant droit vers un pont ou nul gobelin ne semblait les attendre, sans doute un passage menant en dehors de la montagne.

Mener par Gloin et Dori, vite suivis de Gandalf et Balin, ces derniers furent les premiers à franchir le pont quand les deux premiers nains durent se stopper quand quelque chose se dressa devant eux, arrivant d'en dessous et leur coupant la route. Terminant par constater qu'il s'agissait du Roi Gobelin, ce dernier avait dus emprunter un raccourci pour les atteindre, vite accompagné de sa cour qui l'appuya.

Et alors qu'il se dressa face à la Compagnie, Thorin, Dwalin et Alaric qui se trouvaient être les derniers de la bande faisaient face au reste des gobelins qui les avaient rattrapés et attendaient l'ordre de leur maitre pour attaquer.

_ Vous pensiez pouvoir m'échapper ? Demanda le Roi Gobelin à l'encontre de Gandalf frappant de son bâton le sol, là où s'était tenu le magicien avant que celui-ci ne recule, tombant droit dans les bras de Gloin, Dori et Ori qui le rattrapèrent quand il recula pour éviter de se faire couper en deux. Que va-t'il faire maintenant le magicien ? Lui demanda-t'il narquoisement.

Prenant de l'élan et repousser par les nains, Gandalf se releva et attaqua le Roi Gobelin en lui enfonçant son bâton dans l'œil, faisant crier ce dernier de surprise, lui faisant porter sa main à son œil. Avant que le magicien ne vienne à trancher une profonde entaille dans sa bedaine, le faisant grogner de douleur alors qu'il tomba à genou devant Gandalf, le mettant à sa merci.

_ Ca suffira fit simplement remarquer le Roi Gobelin, tout en portant un regard sur ces sbires.

Mais cela ne fut pas de l'avis de Gandalf, qui d'un revers de Glamdrim, pourfendit le Roi Gobelin qui tomba mort devant lui, secouant le pont de plusieurs étages, qui se mit à trembler sous la masse rajouter par ce dernier. Avant que la partie ou se trouvait la Compagnie ne céda et ne vint à tomber droit dans la crevasse sous eux, les nains se mettant à crier, terroriser, se laissant tomber sur le pont alors que celui-ci était ralentit par les autres passages qu'il heurta plus bas, tout en se mettant à glisser sur les parois plusieurs centaines de mètres plus bas.

Le pont termina sa route lorsque les parois se resserrèrent, l'arrêtant nette dans sa descente avant que le bois qui s'était accrocher à la roche des deux côté se brisèrent et laissa le pont tomber seulement que pour une dizaine de mètres. Renversant les nains et le magicien, ces derniers tous indemne alors qu'ils reprenaient chacun leur souffle et calmaient les battements frénétiques de leur cœur.

Etant tombé juste à côté en se relevant des débris de planche de bois casser, Gandalf chancela un instant avant de reprendre pied et observa tous les nains qui se trouvaient allongés, éparpiller entre les trois étages du pont, se regardant entre eux. Tandis que Fili et Kili, les seuls portant leurs sacs, autre que Gandalf, eurent de la chance de n'avoir pas finis par avoir le dos briser dans la chute.

_ Bah, s'aurait pu être pire fit remarquer Bofur à l'attention des autres sur ce qui aurait pu se produire.

Seulement, ce dernier aurait dû tourner sept fois sa langue dans sa bouche, lorsque le cadavre du Roi Gobelin leur tomba dessus, les écrasant sous sa masse. Pas assé pour les tuer mais assé pour les étouffer.

_ Non mais tu plaisantes ou quoi ! Grogna Dwalin à son encontre, tout en repoussant ce qui l'écrasait pour se relever.

Alors que les uns après les autres, les nains se remirent à se relever de sous la masse du corps du Roi Gobelin. Et écartant les planches de bois alors qu'il se laissait tomber sur le côté pour ne pas continuer de faire mal à son dos, Kili aperçut ce que les autres ne pouvaient voir arriver, droit sur eux.

_ Gandalf !

Toute une marée de gobelin était en train de descendre la pente rocheuse droit vers eux et leur attention était facile à comprendre aux vus des cris de guerre qu'il poussait.

_ Il y en a beaucoup trop, on a aucune chance répliqua Dwalin à l'encontre du magicien, tout en aidant Nori à se relever alors que les autres s'aidaient entre eux pour sortir de sous les morceaux de bois et du corps du chef de leur ennemi.

_ Une seule chose nous sauvera, la lumière ! Prévena Gandalf à leur attention. Venez ! Allez debout ! Ordonna-t'il tout en aidant Oin et Balin à sortir de sous les décombres et les laissant passer devant lui, très vite suivis par Dwalin et les autres devant.

.oOo.

_ Un instant ! Mon précieux, un instant ! Gollum ! Gollum !

S'étant précipité dans un autre chemin perpendiculaire à celui dont il venait de sortir, un côté menant vers la sortie alors que l'autre replongeait dans la montagne, la créature était en train de poursuivre sa recherche du hobbit-nain dans le dédale de pierre. Ignorant complètement que ce dernier, demeurant invisible avec l'anneau passé à son majeur, le suivait à la trace, veillant à rester à égal distance pour éviter qu'il ne l'entende sans pour autant le perdre de vue, espérant ainsi qu'il le mènerait vers la sortie.

Seulement, Gollum vit quelque chose arriver droit vers lui, venant du chemin menant vers l'intérieur de la montagne, se précipitant dans le sentier d'où il venait et se cachant derrière, demeura figer alors que du bruit se rapprocha de plus en plus d'eux. Surtout lorsqu'il vint à entendre une voix qu'il aurait reconnu entre mille.

_ Vite ! Vite !

Et levant la tête, Bilbon aperçut Gandalf qui s'arrêta, tout en laissant les nains passer devant lui, droit vers la sortie de la montagne.

_ Allez ! Allez ! Pressons !

Suivant les directives du magicien, Bilbon ne put s'empêcher de souffler soulagement quand il reconnut tous les nains passer, aussi bien ces oncles, comptant aussi Thorin ainsi que Fili et Kili parmi eux. Ces deux cousins étaient parvenus à retrouver la Compagnie après leur séparation, il en était soulager. Dès que tous furent passés, même Bombur à la traine après que Gollum s'était une nouvelle fois cacher, Bilbon se rapprocha de lui, demeurant de dos, se rendant compte qu'il devrait l'abattre pour poursuivre sa route et rejoindre les autres.

Bien qu'il détestait tuer une créature de dos, sans oublier qu'il se trouvait être invisible, se rappelant que ce dernier avait eu l'intention de le manger, Bilbon prit une profonde respiration, porta sa lame au niveau de la nuque de Gollum avant de la relever prêt à l'abattre. Mais celui-ci se retourna et fit face au jeune Sacquet, bien qu'il ne le voyait pas, il conserva sa lame juste devant lui quand il vit son visage en pleure.

Ce n'était pas le visage d'une créature assoiffée de sang ou de chair comme il l'avait vu avec les trolls, les orques et les wargs, et les gobelins plus tôt, la tristesse qu'il pouvait lire sur son visage était sincère et non retenus. Et le regardant, Bilbon vint à se remémorer une phrase que lui avait dit Gandalf plusieurs jours auparavant quand il lui avait confiée son épée elfique _**: « Le vrai courage n'est pas de savoir quand supprimé une vie mais quand en est épargné une ».**_

Bien que Gollum possède un mauvais côté, Bilbon avait pu voir son bon côté, celui joueur et enfantin qui aimait jouer. Derrière cet étrange enveloppe devait résider un cœur et un cœur que le jeune Sacquet laisserait battre jusqu'à la fin de sa vie.

Bilbon ne sera pas celui qui tuera Gollum.

Ayant pris sa décision, Bilbon recula de plusieurs pas avant de prendre son élan pour sauter par-dessus Gollum pour poursuivre les siens. Et dans son recule, il semblerait que la créature était parvenu à sentir sa présence et il ne lui avait pas laissé le temps de réagir quand sautant par-dessus lui, son pied heurta le visage de Gollum qui fut rejeter en arrière alors qu'il tenta d'étendre ces bras pour essayer de l'attraper.

Mais Bilbon était déjà loin, courant droit vers la sortie alors que Gollum se redressait, criant partout alors qu'il tentait d'apercevoir le jeune Sacquet, demeurant invisible à ces yeux.

_ Sacquet ! Voleur ! Que ce soit maudit, nous haïssons à jamais !

.oOo.

Alors qu'après avoir courus une bonne dizaine de minute, descendant la pente de la montagne entre les arbres et les rochers escarper, la Compagnie finit par s'arrêter pour reprendre leur souffle alors que Gandalf se mit à compter les nains autour de lui pour voir s'ils ne manquaient personne à l'appel.

Bien que le magicien savait pertinemment qui était demeuré en arrière, comme deux autres nains d'ailleurs.

_ 6 ! 7 ! 8 ! Bifur ! Bofur ! Ça fait dix. Ah, Fili, Kili, 12. Et Bombur, bien entendus, ça fais treize finit par compter le Magicien en observant tous les nains autour de lui.

_ Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait Magicien ? J'avais ordonné au garçon de rester en arrière, pourquoi les avoir ramenés avec vous ? Ordonna Thorin en foudroyant le magicien des yeux.

_ Ou est Bilbon ?

Alors que la demande inquiète d'Alaric résonna à travers les pins boisés, tous les regards fixèrent un instant Fili et Kili aux côtés de Gandalf avant de chercher frénétiquement le plus jeune héritier de Durin, terminant tous par se rendre compte qu'il n'était pas avec eux.

_ Où est le garçon ? Redemanda Alaric de plus en plus inquiet, continuant d'observer les deux cousins, comme Alrik qui devenait de plus en plus pâle, portant son regard vers la montagne, là où était la mine des gobelins.

_ Qu'avez-vous fais Magicien ? Répéta dangereusement Thorin à l'encontre de Gandalf en se rapprochant de ce dernier dangereusement.

_ Je n'ai strictement rien fais !

_ Vous…

_ Ce n'est pas de sa faute Thorin ! Répliqua Fili interrompant les menaces de son oncle, les larmes aux yeux. Tout est de ma faute, je n'ai pas… j'ai…

_ Nous sommes tous les deux fautifs rajouta Kili ne souhaitant pas que son frère prenne le blâme de tout ce qui était arrivé, en essayant de sécher ces larmes. Nous nous sommes lancés à votre poursuite dès que vous aviez quitté Foncombe avec le soutien des elfes de Gondoline et de leur famille. Nous vous avons suivis jusqu'à ce que la route nous a été coupé par les géants de pierre, nous avons descendus sur un autre sentier et nous nous sommes mis à l'abri dans une grotte expliqua-t'il.

_ Nous sommes un peu reposer quand Bilbon nous a réveillé en sursaut au moment où des gobelins se mettaient à creuser à travers la paroi de la roche au fond de la grotte, nous nous sommes cachées et prêt à les affronter quand ils ont reçus l'ordre de se rassembler. Les rumeurs circulaient que des nains avaient été trouvés et emmenés à leur chef continua Fili tristement, tout en observant son oncle, ne souhaitant pas détourner le regard. Nous nous sommes alors lancer à leur poursuite en espérant pouvoir vous retrouver et vous aider à sortir de là, seulement, des gobelins nous sont tombés dessus et…

_ Fili, ou est Bilbon ? Lui demanda Thorin d'une voix calme alors qu'il commençait à comprendre ce que Fili et Kili essayaient de leur dire.

_ Il est tombé, Thorin.

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà pour ce chapitre ;)<strong>

**alors? vos avis?**

**en tout cas je vous promets de retrouvailles émouvantes dans le prochain chapitre dimanche =D**

**voilà bonne fin de semaine ;)**

**biz**

**Sabrinabella**


	25. Chapitre 24 Je vous aiderais à le repren

**Bonjour à tous =D**

**voilà le chapitre que tous attendaient avec impatience XD merci à mes habituelles lectrices et on se retrouve en bas ;)**

**BONNE LECTURE**

**Sabrinabella**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 24 : Je vous aiderais à le reprendre<strong>

__ Il est tombé, Thorin._

Depuis que Kili avait prononcé ces mots, ceux-ci avaient gelés Thorin sur place alors qu'un vertige le prit quand l'information finit par atteindre son cerveau. Il était tombé. Le fils de son frère est tombé dans la mine des gobelins. Son plus jeune neveu est mort.

_ Je suis arrivé juste après que Bilbon soit tombé, entrainer par un gobelin dans une crevasse, pour aider Fili et Kili contre les gobelins qui les avaient encerclés avoua tristement Gandalf. Je ne suis pas arrivé à temps s'excusa-t'il à l'encontre des deux nains qui avaient élevé le garçon comme leur petit.

_ Ce n'est pas votre faute, Gandalf. Nous aurions dus le savoir que Bilbon avait l'attention de nous suivre quand il a demandé à Thorin de nous emmener avec lui. Quiconque aurait compris qu'il userait de cette ruse pour se lancer sur notre trace avoua Alaric, ne voulant pas des excuses du magicien qui n'avait pas lieu d'être.

_Non Gandalf, ce n'est pas votre faute, c'est celle de Thorin !

_ Alrik ?

_ Il n'y a pas d'Alrik qui tienne Alaric ! S'il s'était tenu au plan original, le gosse aurait été avec nous et jamais… Jamais les garçons n'auraient courus autant de risque ! Répliqua Alrik en fusillant son frère avant de vriller un regard haineux sur Thorin, qui ne bougea pas d'un millimètre, encaissant toute sa colère sans mot. Si Bilbon est mort c'est à cause de lui, exactement comme Frérin parce qu'il avait voulus t'aider, Thorin. Ils ont tous les deux voulus te soutenir et regarde ou ça la mener ? Tout ceux qui t'aide sont voués à périr Thorin Ecu-de-chêne ! Cracha-t'il avec véhémence à l'attention du nain.

_ Et toi qui connaissait le gosse, tu n'as pas pu empêcher cela, toi et ton frère ? Répliqua Dwalin en se plaçant devant Thorin et faisant front contre Alrik. Toi aussi, tu es responsable de la perte du gosse !

_ Tu n'es qu'un…

Retenus par Alaric alors que Balin et Gloin empêchaient Dwalin de lui foncer dessus, les deux nains continuèrent de s'incendier pendant qu'Oin était partis voir si les garçons avaient besoin d'être soigner. Alors que Bofur venait les rassurer que ce n'était pas leur faute ce qui s'était passé, comme Gandalf d'ailleurs, tandis que les larmes continuaient de couler de leurs yeux pendant que Dori serrait Ori contre lui et que Nori ne savait vraiment pas quoi faire. Comme Bifur et Bombur qui se soutinrent mutuellement, tous affligé par la perte du plus jeune d'entre eux alors que tous oublièrent pendant un instant leur leader.

Ne s'occupant pas de ce qui se passait autour de lui, Thorin était plongé dans son esprit alors que la décision qu'il avait des jours plus tôt, celle pensant qu'elle sauverait l'avenir de ces neveux, avait condamné l'un d'entre eux. Peut-être même que cela aurait causé la mort de ces deux autres neveux si Gandalf n'était pas arrivé à temps pour les sortir de là. Thorin les aurait tous les trois perdus avant même d'atteindre Erebor.

Non seulement il avait perdu le garçon mais aussi la réincarnation de Durin et… Ce n'était pas ça le plus important ! Durin n'était même pas réveillé ! C'était Bilbon, le Fils de Frérin qui était tombé. Par Mahal, Frérin ? Lorsqu'il mourrait et qu'il rejoindrait ses ancêtres, son frère allait le tué ! Il n'avait pu tenir le vœu qu'il lui avait demandé qu'il lui avait imploré dans sa lettre.

L'enfant était parti à cause de lui de la même manière que son père, en voulant l'aider et le soutenir dans sa quête. Comme le corps de Frérin brûlé, Bilbon ne pourra jamais recevoir… Par Mahal, son corps ! Fili et Kili avaient dit que leur cousin était tombé dans une crevasse, ce qui voulait dire que son corps était là, quelque part dans les mines et que les gobelins finiraient par mettre la patte sur son corps. Son corps qu'il viendrait à souiller pour…

L'idée même de penser de ce qu'ils allaient faire à l'enfant lui donna envie de vomir, alors qu'il chancela une nouvelle fois et qu'il dut s'appuyer sur le rocher derrière lui pour ne pas tomber.

_**« A cette époque, je venais tout juste de comprendre que mon père n'était pas un hobbit mais un nain. Et jusqu'à présent je m'étais toujours considéré comme un hobbit, même lorsque certains de mes camarades disaient que je n'en étais pas un. Ils savaient par leurs parents que je n'étais pas totalement hobbit et quand j'ai découvert la vérité, j'étais partis fouillé dans les affaires de mon père pour trouver une tenue naine. C'est comme ça que je l'ai trouvé et que je l'ai essayé, et que j'ai fait savoir à mes parents que j'étais aussi un nain, je les ai fait bien rire ce jour-là et Papa était heureux de dire que j'étais aussi un nain. »**_

La voix de Bilbon revenant de l'outre-tombe résonna dans ces oreilles, se remémorant de tout ce que son jeune neveu lui avait raconté sur lui et sur ces parents.

_**« Mais aujourd'hui, j'ai envie de savoir tous ce qu'il pensait et ce qu'il voulait réellement, et je vais continuer son combat, je vais vous aidez à récupérer Erebor et vaincre le dragon, et je reviendrais ici pour le lire. Après tout ce qui se passera, je présume que lire ces mémoires ne me feront nullement peur. »**_

_**« Ni l'un ni l'autre, c'est une vieille prise que je faisais contre mon Père pour le faire tomber quand on jouait ensemble tous les deux pendant mon enfance. Il m'avait rapporté la veille quand il m'a raconté une histoire d'un de ces vieux souvenirs d'enfance, c'est comme ça qu'il mettait à terre son frère quand il ne pouvait pas lui tenir tête par la force. »**_

_**« Je ne crois pas que vous souhaitez parler avec moi de mon père, puisque je sais pertinemment que vous nous en voulez à moi et à ma mère de l'avoir garder loin des vôtres. Je ne suis pas aussi stupide ou incapable de penser par moi-même que vous le pensez, vous vous êtes déjà forger une opinion sur moi et je n'ai pas l'intention de le changer si vous ne souhaitez pas me connaitre par vous-même. »**_

_**« Je sais. J'aurais seulement voulus qu'il puisse rentrer à la maison. Après avoir appris sa mort et ne pas l'avoir accepté d'abord, j'ai attendus son retour les jours suivants. Je ne cessais de guetter l'horizon, espérant toujours qu'il se montrerait et qu'il me dirait que tout irait bien. J'ai cessé d'y croire ou le jour où ma Mère est partie elle-aussi, emporter par la maladie qui s'était abattus sur la Comté durant un hiver glacial alors qu'elle tentait de sauver le plus de malade possible. Quand on l'a enterré, j'ai demandé qu'on inscrive le nom de mon Père sur la pierre tombale et qu'on dépose des vêtements à lui avec elle dans son cercueil. Je voulais qu'ils puissent rester ensemble malgré l'absence du corps de mon Père. »**_

_**« Tous les samedis et quand il avait le temps, Papa jouait avec moi à cache-cache. Par moment il pouvait me trouver et d'autre fois non, alors que moi, je parvenais toujours à savoir où il était caché. Il ne cessait de dire que j'étais comme lui quand il était petit, que lui aussi se rappelait que pendant ces parties de cache-cache, il arrivait toujours à trouver son frère. »**_

Parler de Frérin avec lui, avait fait à Thorin un bien fou. Savoir que son frère avait pu avoir la vie qu'il avait toujours souhaité avoir et le fils qu'il désirait, Thorin aurait simplement souhaité avoir été présent avec eux. Que son frère ne soit pas autant terrifié par apprendre la vérité sur l'existence de son fils.

_**« Ce n'est pas l'envie qui me manque mais contrairement à vous Thorin, j'ai donné ma parole et je vais m'y tenir, même si pour cela je me mettrais tous vos nains à dos parce que je vous aurais dit le fond de ma pensée. »**_

_**« Mon Père ! Il avait raison de me maintenir éloigner de vous et de votre famille, et de tout le reste des nains. Vous vous fichez complètement de Bilbon Sacquet, la seule chose qui vous intéresse en moi c'est Durin et uniquement lui, c'est pour ça que je suis toujours là, n'est-ce pas ? Après tout, vous vous fichez complètement de ce que je suis ou de ce qui pourrait m'arriver, tant que vous pouvez crier haut et fort que vous avez remis la main sur ce qui vous appartient. Je vais vous aider à faire ce qui sera fait mais après cela Thorin, je rentrerais chez moi et je vous promets que cela sera la dernière fois que vous m'entendrez moi ou ce Durin que jamais je ne vous laisserais appelé pour vous soutenir ! »**_

Comme Thorin aurait voulus se frapper la tête pour avoir poussé le gamin dans de tel retranchement.

_**« Mon Père l'avait laissé à Gandalf avec une lettre comme cadeau pour mes trente-trois ans, juste au cas où s'il… enfin, qu'il ne revenait pas comme un porte-bonheur. Bien que mon porte-bonheur ne lui a pas été d'une grande utilité. »**_

_**« Avant son départ pour la guerre, je lui ai remis le porte-bonheur que ma Mère m'avait offert pour mes cinq ans. Un pendentif que Maman tenait de sa famille et qui passait de génération en génération.»**_

Repensant à ces mots, Thorin ne put s'empêcher de porter sa main à sa poitrine, là où résidait sa pierre sous ces vêtements. La pierre des Sacquet.

_**« L'arbre en lui-même possède de nombreuses significations mais… mes ancêtres espéraient apporter de bons présages sur notre famille. L'écorce symbolise la protection autant que la couleur bleu, le bois représente la sagesse, les feuilles symbolisent le bonheur et la prospérité. Les fleurs signifient la jeunesse et le début du printemps, et les fruits représentent la fécondité et la fertilité, tandis que les graines au pied de l'arbre symbolisent l'enfance. Chacune de ces symboles aient très important pour tout hobbit dans la Comté. » **_

Attirer la bonne fortune sur sa famille et sur son porteur, comme Thorin aurait souhaité que cela soit le cas pour son frère. Mais encore l'accusation d'Alrik tourna une fois encore dans sa tête.

_**« Mon Père m'a remis la pierre de Durin que vous lui aviez offerte, et il vous a remis celle que je lui ai donnée. Je pense qu'il souhaitait que nous conservions chacun la pierre de l'autre, non ? »**_

C'était bien une idée de Frérin pour nous pousser l'un vers l'autre, commencer à se familiariser lentement à l'autre pour renforcer ces liens.

_**« C'est à cause de la lettre ? La lettre de mon Père que je t'ai remis ? C'est elle qui t'a fait changer d'avis ? »**_

Il avait immédiatement fais le rapprochement avec la lettre de son Père pour savoir que c'était celle-ci qui l'avait poussé à le congédier de la quête. Comptant Fili et Kili dans l'équation pour que ces derniers veillent sur lui. Quoiqu'il en soit, Bilbon avait trouvé une façon de les suivre avec ces cousins et Thorin n'avait rien vus venir. Le petit avait joué finement pour les suivre sans qu'ils ne s'en doutent et cela l'avait conduit à la mort parce qu'il avait tenté de le préserver pour quelques années de plus des dangers de ce monde.

Et Thorin avait échoué et à présent, son corps se trouvait à la merci des gobelins.

_ Thorin ?

Redressant la tête vers celui qui l'avait appelé, Thorin constata que sa vue était brouillé, remarquant ainsi qu'il pleurait avant de s'empresser d'effacer ces dernières, ne voulant pas les montrer aux autres même si tous l'avaient déjà vus pleurer. Pour reporter son regard vers Gandalf, qui le regardait tristement et malheureusement.

_ Il nous faut continuer. Les lieux grouillent d'orque à la tombée de la nuit prévena le magicien, même si quitter les lieux laissant le jeune nain-hobbit derrière lui, paraissait être tout aussi dure pour lui que pour les autres.

Mais ce n'était pas de l'avis de Thorin.

Resserrant la garde sur Orcrist, le Roi Nain s'avança d'un pas déterminé droit vers… l'entrée de la mine des gobelins, à une centaine de mètres d'eux, plus haut sur le versant de la montagne.

_ Thorin ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

_ Je vais retrouver Bili, Dwalin ! Il est hors de question que je laisse le corps de mon neveu entre les mains de ces vermines !

_Arrête Thorin ! C'est du pur suicide !

_ Je m'en fiche complètement Alaric !

_ Mon Oncle !

Alors que Fili et Kili s'étaient élancés à sa suite pour l'arrêter comme Dwalin et Alaric par la même occasion, les deux neveux attrapèrent Thorin par ces bras, enroulant les leurs autour et l'obligeant à faire demi-tour. Mais le Roi Nain n'eut aucune difficulté à tirer ces neveux sur plusieurs mètres, sa colère et sa tristesse lui donnant la force suffisante pour continuer d'avancer, sauf qu'il ne put faire un pas de plus lorsque Dwalin se joignait à Fili et Kili, enserrant son torse de ces bras et l'arrêta. Tandis qu'Alaric se plaça devant lui et lui fichue une gifle pour le réveiller et le sortir de sa colère.

_ Cela suffit Thorin ! Lui cria Alaric à son encontre. Tu n'es pas le seul à désirer ardemment retourner toutes les pierres de cette fichu montagne pour pouvoir retrouver le petit, mais tout ce que cela fera sa sera de tous nous tuer. Tu crois que c'est ce que voulait Bilbon ? Qu'on meurt pour lui pour récupérer son corps ? Même si ça me tue de dire cela, je sais qu'il aurait voulus qu'on protège nos vies, la tienne et de ces cousins. C'est ce que Bilbon aurait souhaité alors fait en sorte de respecter de son choix, Thorin le sermonna-t'il.

Qu'est-ce que Thorin pouvait répondre à cela ? Rien du tout ! Parce qu'il s'avait pertinemment qu'Alaric avait raison, comme cela avait été le cas avec Frérin autrefois. Il aurait préféré qu'il le laisse en arrière si cela avait permis de lui sauver la vie ou de le maintenir en vie.

Ne luttant plus contre ces neveux et Dwalin, Thorin se laissa entrainer par ces derniers suivis par Alaric, retrouvant le reste de la Compagnie et Gandalf, qui n'avaient pas bougés de leur place depuis la décision folle du Roi nain d'aller reprendre le corps perdu de son neveu dans une mine infesté de gobelin. Bien que cela fût fort louable, tous savaient que c'était aussi une mission suicidaire.

Hochant la tête à l'encontre d'Alaric le remerciant pour avoir ramené Thorin à la raison, Gandalf prit la direction de leur Compagnie, ces derniers suivant le magicien poursuivant leur quête, le cœur en deuil. Tous n'avaient pas marché sur une dizaine de mètres qu'ils entendirent un cri derrière eux.

Un cri émergeant d'outre-tombe.

_ Attendez ! Attendez-moi !

Se figeant tous à l'appel, toute la Compagnie crurent qu'ils étaient en train de rêver et de s'imaginer la voix du jeune Durin, qui reviendrait de l'au-delà. Pourtant, quand tous se tournèrent, ils constatèrent avec surprise et joie que s'était bel et bien Bilbon qui était en train de courir droit vers eux. Evitant les pins et sautant par-dessus les rochers, le jeune Sacquet descendit le versant de la montagne, essoufflé mais bien vivant, s'arrêtant à quelques mètres d'eux pour tenter de reprendre son souffle.

Souffle qu'il perdit quand Fili et Kili n'avaient pas attendus un seul instant de lui sauter dessus, en le serrant dans leur bras.

_ Bili !

_ Par Mahal ! C'est bien toi, tu es vivant !

_ Comment ? Ta chute, on a pensé…

_ Nous avons crus t'avoir perdu !

_ Moi aussi j'ai cru mettre perdu pendant un moment souria Bilbon tout en desserrant les bras de ces cousins sur lui pour pouvoir respirer de nouveau. Mais la chute n'a pas été très longue, j'ai glissé sur plusieurs pentes avant de tomber sur des énormes champignons qui ont amorties ma dégringolade avoua-t'il.

_ Bonté divine mon garçon, tu nous as fait une de ces frayeurs, nous te pensions tous morts répliqua Alaric en l'attrapant à son tour dans ces bras, en le serrant dans ces derniers avec Alrik, qui purent noter sa grimace de douleur. Tu es blessé ? Ou ça ?

_ Ça va aller, je t'assure Alaric rassura Bilbon tout en se massant l'épaule gauche. Avec le bouclier, je m'étais déboiter l'épaule mais je me la suis remis, ça va maintenant. C'est un peu sensible comme mon épaule droit mais c'est supportable leur promit-il en leur souriant.

_ On est vraiment content de te revoir avoua Alrik heureux de retrouver son petit protégé.

_ Bilbon Sacquet ! Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux de voir quelqu'un souria Gandalf tout en se rapprochant de lui et en lui ébouriffant les cheveux, très vite rejoins par le reste de la Compagnie qui fit des accolades au jeune garçon, heureux de le revoir.

_ Comment as-tu fais pour échapper au gobelin ? Lui demanda Fili.

_ Comment en effet ? Demanda Dwalin curieux mais Bilbon ne répondit pas.

Leur souriant simplement tandis que seul Gandalf avait aperçus un éclat doré quand le jeune Sacquet fit glisser quelque chose dans la poche droite de son manteau.

_ Mais quelle importance ? Bilbon est de retour parmis nous et nous allons pouvoir reprendre notre route informa Gandalf à l'intention de tous les nains de la Compagnie.

Seul Thorin ne bougea pas d'un millimètre, encore choquer de constater qu'il s'en était en sortis indemne, hormis un léger déboitement d'épaule, à part cela, on dirait le même garçon qu'il avait quitté en le laissant à Foncombe avec ces cousins.

Et il allait y retourner.

_ Alaric, Alrik ! Vous allez ramener Fili, Kili et Bili à Foncombe et…

_ Non.

_ Et… je te demande pardon ? Demanda Thorin quelque peu surpris quand son plus jeune neveu vint à le contredire.

_ Nous ne retournerons pas à Foncombe déclara simplement Bilbon en hochant des épaules, très vite approuver par ces cousins, Fili et Kili se plaçant de chaque côté de lui, faisant un front commun contre leur oncle.

_ Cela ne semble pourtant pas t'avoir suffi d'avoir presque perdu la vie aujourd'hui ? Ta place n'est pas ici mais en sécurité à la maison informa Thorin avant d'aviser Fili et Kili. Toi, ainsi que Fili et Kili reprécisa-t'il.

_ Je sais que tu doutes de moi, que c'est le cas depuis le début et que ta décision de me laisser en arrière, moi et mes cousins, vient précisément de la lettre de mon Père. Et c'est vrai que je pense souvent à Cul-de-Sac. Mes Livres me manquent et mon fauteuil, mon jardin. Je suis chez moi là-bas, d'accord, c'est mon foyer. Alors j'ai décidé de vous poursuivre parce que vous n'en avez aucun, de chez vous, on vous la prit. Je vous aiderais à le reprendre promit Bilbon à l'attention de son oncle autant que des autres de la Compagnie, touché et émotif à l'encontre du garçon.

_ Et nous aussi approuva Fili. Erebor est aussi notre royaume, notre maison. C'est notre devoir de prendre part au combat pour la reprendre aux pattes du dragon fit-il savoir sérieusement.

_ Vous pourrez continués de nous repousser mon Oncle, nous reviendrons toujours pour nous battre continua Kili. Nous sommes des Héritiers de Durin et ce n'est pas dans notre sang de demeurer derrière rappela-t'il à son encontre.

_ Et nous sommes avec eux Thorin précisa Alaric à son attention. Tu devras chercher d'autres nains qui t'obéiront pour ramener ces trois gaillards à Foncombe lui fit-il savoir.

_ Exactement ! Adhéra Alrik, d'accord avec les dires de son ainé.

Seulement, Thorin n'eut jamais l'opportunité de dire quoi que ce soit, que le hurlement d'un loup résonna dans toute la forêt de pin autour d'eux, alors que toute la Compagnie sut que ce n'était pas celui d'un simple loup. C'était le hurlement d'un wargs qui les fit sursauter et lever la tête vers le haut du versant de la montagne, là où devait venir le cri.

Sachant aussi qu'un wargs ne se déplaçait jamais seul, sa meute n'étant jamais très loin. Et qui disait meute de wargs, des orques n'étaient pas trop loin non plus et tous les nains le comprirent, comme le magicien de la Compagnie d'Ecu-de-chêne.

_ On tombe de Charyban ; répliqua Thorin se rendant compte que leur ennui n'était pas finis loin de là.

_ En Scylla ! Fuyez. Vite. Fuyez ! Ordonna Gandalf avant de pousser tous les nains à fuir alors que les cris des loups résonnaient dans leur dos, se rapprochant dangereusement d'eux.

_ Allez !

_ Vite !

_ Courrez !

Tandis que le crépuscule disparaissait et que ces lueurs rouge orangés laissèrent place à la nuit qui tomba sur eux, continuant de descendre le versent de la montagne en zigzaguant entre les pins et sautant par-dessus les rochers alors que les hurlements résonnaient derrière eux. Quand ces derniers, les premiers de la meute furent sur eux.

Le tout premier sauta par-dessus un rocher coupant la route à Bilbon qui dut se baisser pour éviter ce dernier et s'arrêta quand la créature se retourna vers lui, babine gluante relever sur ces canines pointus et jaune. La seconde suivante, le jeune sang-mêlé eut tout juste le temps de dégainer son épée que le wargs lui chargea dessus, s'empalant droit sur sa lame qui s'enfonça droit dans sa boite crânienne jusqu'à la garde tandis que Bilbon se retrouva appuyer contre le tronc d'un arbre, juste derrière lui.

Alors que tout autour de lui s'était la débamballe. Le deuxième wargs tenta de sauter droit sur Balin mais Dwalin veillait sur les arrières de son frère et contournant un rocher, allait frapper le wargs mais Thorin l'attendit de pied ferme, sortant de derrière le tronc ou se tenait Bilbon, enfonça Orcrist dans la nuque de ce dernier avant que le jeune frère de Balin ne vienne abattre la créature. Tandis que de l'autre côté de Bilbon, il vit Ori crier et balancer son marteau pioche derrière lui, celle-ci fracassant le crâne du troisième wargs qui était à quelque millimètre de toucher le nain avec ces crocs.

Alors que plus bas, Gloin, Nori et Bifur furent les premiers à constater qu'ils couraient droit vers un ravin pour tenter d'échapper à la meute de wargs qui les pourchassaient. Ils n'avaient pas d'issus pour échapper à la meute qui arrivait sur eux. Leur seul espoir était…

_ Tous dans les arbres, dépêchez-vous ! Grimpez ! Bilbon grimpez ! Ordonna Gandalf à tous, tout en désignant les pins autour d'eux, qui se trouvaient être leur seul échappatoire.

Tandis que Bifur lança une de ces petites haches droit sur un autre wargs qui se le reçut en pleine tête, les autres nains s'empressèrent de monter dans les arbres le plus vite possible, alors que Bilbon dut poser son pied sur la tête du wargs pour parvenir à retirer son épée de son crâne. Nori se servit de la tête de Dwalin comme marche pied pour atteindre les branches hautes du pin qu'il visait, alors que Gandalf monta sans grande difficulté sur le dernier pin juste avant le ravin.

_ Ils approchent ! Mit en garde Thorin à l'encontre du reste de la Compagnie.

Kili atteignant une autre branche d'un autre pin, se pencha ensuite pour saisir la main tendue de Fili pour le faire monter, qui saisit une autre branche avant de balancer ces jambes vers branche alors que Dori fit la courte échelle à Balin pour le faire monter avant qu'Alrik vienne l'aider avec Ori. Pendant qu'Alaric en faisait de même avec Oin, ce dernier tiré dans le pin par Gloin, avant que les deux ne tendent leur main vers celui-ci et que derrière, Fili et Kili tendirent chacun leur main vers Bilbon qui avait réussi à retirer son arme du cadavre du wargs avant de se mettre hors de portée de la meute, tandis que le reste de la Compagnie était déjà monté.

Même Bombur malgré son poids, qui avait saisis une branche avant d'enrouler ces jambes autour et de s'empresser de monter plus haut dans les branchages tandis que le reste de la meute de wargs finit par être sur eux. Ces derniers sautant sur les pins pour tenter de les atteindre, sauf qu'ils étaient bien trop haut pour eux.

Alors que Gandalf porta son regard sur eux, son attention fut porter sur un papillon de nuit qui se trouvait poser sur la branche à côté de lui et tendant doucement son bâton vers lui, parvint à l'attraper délicatement et à l'amener à lui. Entourant sa main autour de lui alors qu'il se mit à lui parler dans une langue étrange, il souffla doucement vers lui, le laissant s'envoler, espérant que son appel serait vite répondu.

Tandis que la Compagnie saisit que la meute de wargs était diriger par une autre meute, qui à la différence de ceux se trouvant sous les nains, aux pieds des pins, possédaient des cavaliers sur leur dos et dont le chef finit par apparaitre alors que toutes les têtes des énormes loups se dirigeaient vers ce dernier, s'arrêtant de grogner et de japper à l'écoute de leur chef.

En voyant ce dernier, Bilbon n'eut guère besoin de savoir qui était le chef pour reconnaitre sans difficulté ce dernier, surtout aux vus des descriptions qu'il avait eu, il y a de cela plusieurs nuits, durant un récit conté par le vieux guerrier autour du feu sur la bataille d'Azanulbizar. Un grand orque pâle dont le corps était lacéré d'entaille sur son visage et son torse, tenant une massue dans sa main droite alors que son membre gauche était constitué d'une espèce de griffe en métal planter droit dans le moignon qu'il avait juste sous le coude et qui avait cicatriser autour.

Ce dernier montant un wargs blanc, le jeune Sacquet n'eut guère besoin d'entendre les sifflements choquer et de colère river sur ce dernier, surtout quand il entendit le nom prononcer comme si l'apparition n'était pas réelle. Alors qu'une seule chose tourna en boucle dans la tête de Bilbon : « C'est lui qui a tué mon Père ! ».

_ Azog !

* * *

><p><strong>Et oui =D Azog est dans le prochain chapitre XD<strong>

**alors? vos avis?**

**sinon je vous dis à mercredi matin pour la suite ;)**

**bon dimanche**

**biz =D**

**Sabrinabella**


	26. Chapitre 25 Azog le Profanateur

**Bonjour à tous =D**

**voici le passage que vous attendiez tous avec l'arrivée d'Azog dans l'histoire ;)**

**merci à mes habituels lectrices en espérant que ce chapitre vous plaira =D**

**BONNE LECTURE**

**on se retrouve en bas j'aurais une petite annonce à vous faire XD**

**Sabrinabella**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 25 : Azog, le Profanateur<strong>

__ Azog !_

Cela ne pouvait être lui, Thorin l'avait vaincu à Azanulbizar après qu'il ait tué son petit frère. Alors qu'il le regardait, Thorin se souvenu d'une discussion qu'il avait eu avec Bilbon plusieurs jours plus tôt. Quand son jeune neveu lui avait demandé si Azog était bel et bien mort.

_**_ Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire qu'il est mort ? Azog ? Lui demanda Bilbon se tournant vers lui.**_

_**_ Parce qu'il l'est !**_

_**_ Est-ce que vous avez vus son corps ? Lui demanda le jeune Sacquet. Quiconque peut survivre à un membre trancher si la blessure est traité à temps lui fit-il savoir.**_

_**_ Tout simplement parce que les orques, contrairement à nous, ne possèdent pas de guérisseur aussi compétent l'informa Thorin. Tout orque faible ou estropier ne leur serve à rien, ils s'en débarrassent tout simplement. Les orques et autres créatures immondes de ce monde n'ont pas la compassion que nous portons à nos blessés le prévint-il sûr de lui.**_

Quelle belle sottise !

Il fallait croire qu'Azog avait tenu et avait été soigné en conséquence.

Thorin avait passé toutes ces années à le croire mort alors qu'Azog avait dus parfaire sa vengeance pendant tout ce temps, en attente de retrouver le Roi nain.

Il aurait dus le poursuivre et l'achever, de cette façon, jamais ce dernier ne serait face à eux avec ces sbires et se délectait de les voir là, piégés et à sa merci. Azog se mit à ressentir l'air tout en se mettant à se pencher vers sa monture, « caressant » sa fourrure de sa main griffure.

_ _La sentez-vous ? L'odeur de la peur_ se mit à dire Azog dans sa langue, en ronronnant presque en avisant Thorin, en haut de son arbre. _Je me souviens que votre père empestait la peur, Thorin, Fils de Thrain _; continua-t'il.

_ C'est impossible murmura Thorin refusant encore d'admettre que ce dernier était encore vivant.

_ _C'est vous qui aviez peur le jour où il vous a vaincu !_ Cracha avec véhémence Bilbon dans la langue de ce dernier, faisant frissonner les autres alors qu'Azog vint à river son regard sur lui, intriguer qu'il connaisse son langage.

_ Bili ! Tu comprends ce qu'il veut dire ? Lui demanda étonné Fili en l'avisant comme tous d'ailleurs, excepter ces deux mentors et le magicien.

_ C'est Gandalf qui m'a enseigné certaines langues employé par des orques ou des gobelins, et oui, j'ai saisi ce qu'il a dit.

Tandis que les autres nains apprenaient que leur plus jeune membre pouvaient parler ces langues, Thorin n'avait pas un seul instant quitté Azog qui dardait un regard intéresser vers son plus jeune neveu, grognant presque de le voir le fixer, refusant catégoriquement qu'il s'approche de lui. Seulement, un mouvement en haut du pin attirer le regard de l'orque pâle qui vit le Magicien Gris à travers les branches et recula légèrement avant de reporter son attention sur Thorin, vers lequel Balin porta un regard inquiet alors que son Roi ne quittait pas l'orque des yeux, qui finit par le désignez lui et son plus jeune neveu.

__ Ces deux- là, amenez-le-moi ! Tuez les autres !_

_ Accrochez-vous ! Prévena Bilbon à la seconde même ou les wargs sans orque sur leur dos, chargèrent avec empressement droit vers les pins abritant les nains.

L'instant d'après, tous les wargs se mirent à sauter sur les branches basses, les déchiquetant et les arrachant des troncs, pour ainsi leur permettre d'atteindre les plus hautes branches des pins, pour tenter d'accéder les nains en haut des arbres. Le seul souci, c'est que plus les wargs se jetaient avec acharnement sur les arbres, les secouant de tout côté, les grands pins ne tinrent par longtemps, surtout avec la charge qu'ils soutenaient déjà.

__ Buvez leur sang !_

Le premier pin ou des nains s'étaient mis à l'abri, en particulier Fili, Kili et Bilbon, commença à se déraciner pousser par les wargs, le renversant droit vers les autres pins abritant les autres de la Compagnie qui se préparèrent à la secousse. Tandis que ceux qui tombaient, durent sauter pour atteindre les branches des autres pins pour se mettre à l'abri alors que les wargs qui se jetaient sur le premier pin, fonçaient droit sur le prochain, pour aider les autres qui poussaient les autres pour les déraciner à leur tour.

Si bien que tous les nains durent sauter de pins en pins, les quatre premiers pins chutant et certains tombant dans le ravin, alors que Gandalf se tint prêt sur son pin au-dessus de la crevasse, à la collision tandis que les nains sautèrent sue le dernier pin, encore debout devant la meute de wargs.

Observant la meute à leur pied et constatant qu'ils n'avaient pas de moyen de sortir de là, devant soit sauter dans le vide, soit sauter droit sur la meute de wargs et d'orque. Alors qu'observant l'une des pommes de pins, Gandalf attrapa l'un d'entre eux et se mit à souffler dessus, créant de la fumée alors que celle-ci se mit à brûler. La seconde suivante, le magicien lança sa pomme de pin enflammé droit vers la meute, qui entra en collision avec les arbres déraciné et la végétation, formant un petit incendie qui se mit à faire reculer les wargs face aux flammes.

Enflammant deux autres pins, Gandalf baissa la tête vers le premier nain vers lequel il pouvait lancer ces projectiles enflammés.

_ Fili !

Lâchant le premier au premier héritier de Durin, le deuxième se retrouva dans les mains de Balin, tandis que Bilbon attrapa une autre pomme de pin, se rapprochant de son cousin pour enflammer celle qu'il tenait, tout en veillant à ne pas se brûler les mains tandis que Fili renforçait les flammes en soufflant dessus. Et Gandalf poursuivit l'embrasement des pommes de pins, en enflammant deux autres qu'il laissa tombé droit vers d'autres nains qui les rattrapa, Kili et Dori les attrapèrent ces derniers avant de les lancer en même temps que Gandalf en lança d'autre. Comme Fili et Bilbon qui s'empressèrent de lancer leur projectile, comme tous les autres nains qui prirent leurs pins enflammer droit vers la meute qui recula, bloquer par le mur de feu qui les bloquait.

Et continuant de lancer leur pomme de pin en feu, celles-ci même, heurtant l'un des wargs qui s'enfuyait, sa fourrure, au-dessus de son épaule, en feu alors que les orques étaient tout aussi effrayer que leur monture, craignant par-dessus tous les flammes. Se rendant compte qu'ils ne pourraient jamais atteindre les nains à cause du mur de feu, cela fit hurler de rage Azog alors que les nains se mirent à crier victoire, heureux de pouvoir souffler pendant un moment.

Seulement, les nains avaient oubliés un léger détail qui avait son importance. Ils se trouvaient, tous les dix-sept, dans les branches d'un pin qui se trouvait juste au-dessus du ravin. Un arbre qui commença à céder sous le poids, commençant à se renverser au-dessus de la vallée plus bas, terminant par se retrouver à l'horizontal, demeurant accrocher au sol par ces racines et gardant les membres de la Compagnie de faire une chute de plus d'une centaine de mètres, qui les tuerait tous. Alors que chacun tentait de s'accrocher aux branches et essayer de tenir le plus longtemps possible tant que quelqu'un essaye de trouver une solution pour eux de sortir de ce pétrin, et Ori fut le premier à lâcher, tombant dans le vide et n'ayant la vie sauve que parce qu'il parvenait à se rattraper à la jambe de Dori, ce dernier emporter par la chute de son jeune frère, lui fit lâcher sa prise sur sa branche, risquant de lâcher à tout moment.

_ Monsieur Gandalf !

Baissant la tête vers celui qui l'appelait, le Magicien Gris eut juste le temps de voir Dori lâcher prise à l'instant où il tendit son bâton auquel le nain vint à se rattraper avant de tomber avec son frère.

_ Accrochez-vous !

Alors que tous s'accrochaient comme ils le pouvaient, Thorin était le seul avec Gandalf à se retrouver presque allongé sur le tronc de l'arbre, à l'abri pour l'instant. Mais ce ne fut pas l'intention de Thorin qui riva son regard vers Azog pour constater que ce dernier se délectait de les voir démunis et surtout, passer bientôt à trépas. Et prenant une décision, Thorin n'hésita pas à se redresser sur le pin, se mettant debout sur celui-ci, Orcrist en main comme son bouclier en chêne dans l'autre, sous les regards choquer des nains autour de lui, leur leader s'avança droit vers Azog.

Il n'avait pas réussi à abattre Azog il y a plus de vingt ans, Thorin n'allait pas le laisser s'en tirer cette fois, surtout qu'il était responsable de la mort de son grand-père et de son jeune frère. Sous les yeux de ces trois neveux, de Gandalf, de Balin et de Dwalin, Thorin descendit calmement du pin avant de commencer à courir droit vers Azog et son wargs blanc, traversant sans peine les arbres déraciné et les flammes tandis que l'orque pâle souriait de le voir arriver sur lui.

Plaçant son écu devant lui et levant Orcrist lorsqu'il ne se retrouva à plus d'une vingtaine de mètres d'Azog et de sa monture, se préparant à l'attaque de ce dernier surtout quand l'orque pâle se baissa sur son wargs blanc et que dans un cri, ce dernier sauta droit sur Thorin.

L'ayant mis à terre dans un coup de patte alors qu'il tenta de ne pas faire cas de la douleur causer par la collision avec le sol, Thorin n'eut guère le temps de se relever totalement qu'Azog et sa monture le rechargea de nouveau. Et n'ayant pas eu le temps de se protéger, le Roi nain se prit la massue de l'orque pâle en plein menton, l'envoyant une nouvelle fois à terre alors que devant lui, ces amis et sa famille regardaient avec effroi le combat inégale entre leur chef et son adversaire.

_ Non !

_ Thorin !

Si Balin ne put rien faire, bloquer entre les branches alors que Dwalin essaya de se relever et d'aller aider son roi, la branche sur laquelle il se trouva céda sous lui, le faisant tomber plus bas, ces mains toujours accrocher autour de celle-ci qui était toujours relier au tronc. Tandis que le wargs blanc avait en cet instant refermer sa mâchoire sur son côté gauche, lui mordant les flancs, alors que la douleur se propagea dans tout son être, Thorin parvint à frapper le museau de l'animal avec Orcrist pour lui faire lâcher prise.

Pour toute réponse, la créature envoya valdinguer Thorin dans les airs avant qu'il ne retombe durement sur un rocher, se retrouvant la tête en bas alors qu'il essaya de reprendre ces esprits et sa respiration. Ne voyant nullement comme les orques, trop concentrer sur lui, qu'un autre membre de la Compagnie était parvenus à se redresser sur le pin et se tenait prêt à se jeter dans la mêlé, encourager par ceux qui savaient qu'il était sans doute la dernière chance du nain.

_ _Apporte-moi la tête du nain !_ Ordonna Azog à l'un de ces sbires, préférant laisser le travail à un autre plutôt que de se fatiguer et de se salir les mains.

Celui-ci observa avec délectation son sbire se rapprocher de Thorin et poser sa lame sur la nuque du nain, ce dernier grognant de colère et de rage, ne souhaitant guère abandonner le combat tout en essayant d'attraper Orcrist de sa main droite. Mais le manche de son arme était bien trop loin pour lui et il ne pourrait jamais l'attraper à temps pour arrêter l'orque de le décapiter.

Sauf que ce dernier ne put jamais rien faire quand Thorin entendit un cri de guerre avant de voir une petite forme sauter droit sur l'orque pour le plaquer au sol et l'éloigner de lui, alors qu'il put apercevoir Bilbon lorsque son adversaire le mit au sol et leva son poing pour l'abattre sur lui. Mais le jeune Sacquet fut bien plus rapide, plantant son arme elfique dans le bras de ce dernier avant de le replaquer sur le sol pour finir par lui planter son arme dans son abdomen, le tuant sur le coup.

Et c'est la dernière chose que vit Thorin, celle de son plus jeune neveu se relevant du cadavre de l'orque qu'il venait de tuer, se plaçant devant son oncle, bouclier en avant et épée lever prêt au combat, faisant face à Azog et sa meute d'orque et de wargs.

.oOo.

Bilbon n'avait pas un seul instant hésité.

Malgré ces sacs qu'il portait toujours, le jeune Sacquet n'avait pas le temps de les retirer ce qui l'obligerait de se défaire de son bouclier et il n'avait vraiment pas le temps surtout en voyant le sbire d'Azog se diriger vers son oncle. Surtout que les autres nains autour de lui l'encouragèrent à y aller et ne pas hésiter.

_ Vas-y gamin ! Encouragea Alrik.

_ Va te charger d'eux ! Continua Alaric.

_ Va faire diversion, on arrive ! Approuva Dwalin alors que Fili et Kili hochèrent de la tête, ces deux derniers ne leur devant que quelques secondes de plus pour pouvoir monter sur le pin et charger les orques et les wargs avec les autres, qui se trouvaient dans la même position.

Il n'en avait pas fallu d'avantage pour Bilbon.

Il avait perdu son Père à cause d'Azog, comme cet arrière-grand-père qu'il ne pourrait jamais connaitre, ainsi que le jeune frère d'Alaric et Alrik, qu'il avait aimé connaitre, et se doutant que l'orque pâle était aussi la raison de la disparition de son grand-père paternel.

Toutes ces personnes qu'il ne pourrait revoir et connaitre, étaient parties à cause d'une seule créature. Tant que Bilbon aurait un souffle de vie, il empêcherait, par tous les moyens, qu'Azog ne s'en prenne aux siens. Et cela allait commencer avec Thorin.

Il s'était élancer droit vers l'orque et lui avait sauté dessus à l'instant même où ce dernier relevait son arme et s'apprêtait à l'abattre sur la nuque de son oncle, tous les orques concentrer sur cette scène qu'ils ne le virent nullement arriver au moment où il plaqua ce dernier au sol. C'est après l'avoir abattus et constater du coin de l'œil que Thorin était inconscient, que Bilbon se mit devant lui, bouclier en avant et épée elfique lever, montrant un visage fermer et déterminer de ne pas laisser un seul de ces êtres de s'avancer ou de s'approcher de Thorin.

Gardant son regard fixer sur Azog, Bilbon savait qu'il devait garder celui-ci et ces sbires occuper pour permettre au reste de la Compagnie de parvenir à atteindre le tronc du pin et sortir de ce guêpier.

__ Et si vous veniez faire le travail vous-même_ se moqua Bilbon à son encontre dans sa langue pour se faire comprendre de tous les orques.

Mais si Bilbon pensait pouvoir mettre ce dernier en colère, il se détrompa très vite en remarquant le regard de chasseur que lui lança Azog, tout en souriant de façon moqueuse avant d'ordonner à ces troupes sans aucune hésitation.

__ Rapportez moi leur tête !_

Alors que ces sbires obéirent à son ordre, se rapprochant de Bilbon, les orques montant certains wargs alors que d'autre sans cavalier s'avançaient doucement vers lui, doucement comme voulant faire durer le plaisir souhaitant effrayer leur futur proie. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas de Bilbon qui resta calme et déterminer, ne bougeant pas d'un millimètre attendant une ouverture ou il pourrait percer et attaquer. Et celle-ci se fit au moment où il entendit d'autres cris de guerre venir de sa droite.

L'instant suivant, mener par Kili et Fili, les deux premiers chargeant droit sur les wargs, leur donnant des coups de lame dans le museau, avant que Dwalin appuyer par Alaric et Alrik ne viennent en renfort, éloignant la meute et les orques de Bilbon et Thorin. Attaquant wargs aussi bien qu'orque sur leur dos, le jeune Sacquet vit l'un de ceux monter se diriger vers lui et ne tergiversant pas d'avantage, il le chargea l'orque et la monture.

Fracassant sa lame sur la tête du wargs, l'obligeant à reculer et à ne pas s'approcher de lui ou de Thorin, avant de parer un coup d'épée de l'orque, Bilbon recula pour éviter un coup de mâchoire du wargs quand il se retrouva sur le front d'un autre wargs, sur lequel il resserrait ces bras autour de sa tête pour ne pas se prendre un coup par celui-ci. Seulement, le sort devait bien trouver cela amusant que le wargs en question se trouvait être blanc et que son cavalier poussa celle-ci à se décharger de ce dernier, et se retrouva à heurter le sol assé violemment sur son sac de voyage, qui lui fit grincer des dents.

_ Bilbon !

_ Tiens bon Bili, on arrive !

Tandis que Fili et Kili tentaient une percer pour arriver à lui, ils reçurent le soutien d'Alaric et Alrik qui s'occupèrent des wargs et de leur cavalier avec Dwalin, alors que les deux premiers neveux de Thorin parvinrent enfin à se frayer un chemin jusqu'à leur cousin et se tinrent devant lui alors qu'Azog les observait tous les trois. Son wargs blanc guère impressionner de vouloir se faire quatre des membres de la Compagnie au lieu d'un.

Et alors que ces trois derniers plus jeunes héritiers de Durin se tenaient prêt au combat face à Azog et à son wargs, tandis que Bilbon était parvenu à se relever et dresser une ligne de front avec ces cousins devant leur futur adversaire attendant un signal pour charger, quand ils sentirent tous les trois quelque chose arriver.

Au début, se fut extrêmement léger comme un changement dans l'air, une douce brise qui arriva et sembla alléger la chaleur dégager par les flammes, tandis qu'au même instant, sur le pin, tenant solidement son bâton tendus vers Dori qui glissait petit à petit avec Ori accrocher à son pied, Gandalf crut que leur route allait se finir ici. Il allait perdre tout espoir quand il aperçut quelque chose voler juste devant son regard, reconnaissant le papillon nuit qu'il avait attrapé plus tôt et qu'il avait envoyé pour aller chercher des renforts, le Magicien Gris n'eut guère le temps de pousser une exclamation que Dori lâcha prise sur son bâton.

Mais lui et Ori ne tombèrent que de quelques mètres avant de se retrouver sur le dos d'un immense oiseau qui passa juste en dessous de l'arbre pour les rattraper au bon moment. Un immense oiseau qui se trouvait être un aigle géant et un aigle géant qui n'était pas tout seul.

Le moment suivant, plusieurs aigles géants, une bonne dizaine, sortirent des nuages et piquèrent du bec droit vers la corniche ou se trouvait la Compagnie et leurs ennemis, poussant des cris aigus alors que Gandalf sur son arbre souffla de soulagement en constatant que les renforts étaient arrivés à temps.

L'instant suivant, se fut la débamballe.

Le premier aigle à plonger dans la mêlé, chopa dans ces serres l'un des wargs se trouvant à la gauche d'Azog avant de le lâcher dans le décor, tandis que le deuxième attrapa la cime d'un des arbres et le déracina en le faisant tomber sur un autre groupe de wargs. Le troisième aigle piquant vers l'ennemi, attrapa un autre couple de wargs et leur cavalier, éloignant ce dernier de Dwalin qui se baissa pour éviter de se faire assommer dans le processus, pour ensuite les lâchers dans le ravin. Tandis que le quatrième se positionna devant les flammes avant de battre frénétiquement des ailes, envoyant le mur de flamme droit sur d'autre orque et wargs, qui se mirent à gémir et japper de douleur face aux flammes qui léchaient leur peau. Et le cinquième se servit même de son bec pour attraper un orque alors que ces serres saisirent deux wargs juste sous le nez d'Azog qui se mit à crier de rage de voir ces sbires se faire envoyer dans le décor par des créatures qu'ils ne pouvaient combattre.

Continuant le grand nettoyage, en dégageant les orques et wargs autour des nains, et obliger les autres à s'éloigner d'eux alors que Gandalf se tenait enfin debout sur le pin au bout de celui-ci, observant ces amis oiseaux leur porter secours face à Azog et à ces sbires. Lorsque la voie fut libre et dégager, l'un des aigles se rapprocha doucement de la corniche avant de saisir délicatement Thorin entre ces serres, avec la lame d'Orcrist juste à côté de lui. Tandis qu'inconscient, le Roi nain lâcha son bouclier en chêne qui s'écrasa au sol dans un bruit mate, pendant que ces trois neveux fixèrent l'aigle l'emporter dans les cieux et le mettre à l'abri d'Azog.

Criant de rage de voir son adversaire être emporter loin de lui par la voie des airs, Azog fit reculer son wargs au moment où un aigle descendit droit vers le groupe que composait les trois neveux du roi. S'étant décaler des deux autres en courant pour aller ramasser le bouclier de son oncle, Bilbon releva la tête au moment même où l'aigle vint à le saisir dans l'une de ces serres et dès qu'il fut éloigné de la corniche, le laissa tomber dans le vide. Mais le jeune Sacquet ne tomba que quelques mètres plus bas avant qu'un autre aigle vint à le réceptionner sur son dos, ce dernier poussant son cri aigu, sans doute pour affirmer qu'il l'avait bien attrapé alors que Fili et Kili eurent le même traitement eux aussi. Un autre aigle les avait tous les deux attraper avant de les lâcher au-dessus d'un autre qui les réceptionna au vol.

Et dès que les quatre Durin furent récupérer alors qu'Alaric et Alrik furent saisis dans les serres d'un autre oiseau, tous les autres restant se mirent à se répartir la tâche de prendre les derniers nains, toujours coincer entre les branches du pin. L'un d'eux saisit Balin et Bofur les attrapant au vol dans ces serres, comme un autre qui attrapa Bombur et Bifur, mais à cause de la taille du premier, l'aigle dût se charger de porter ce dernier dans ces deux serres. Alors que Bifur tomba sur le dos d'un autre aigle qui passa juste en dessous et qu'un autre alla attrapa Oin et Gloin, avant que le dernier nain en la personne de Nori fut attraper à son tour dans les serres d'un autre aigle, avec Dwalin quand ce dernier avait courus pour l'aider à remonter et surtout pour s'éloigner des orques.

Dès que tous les nains furent en sécurité sur le dos ou dans les serres d'un aigle, le pin finit par céder et tomba dans la vallée alors que Gandalf sauta à cet instant, tombant droit sur le dos du dernier aigle qui dans un son cri d'alerte vira sur le côté et suivit le reste de son groupe, volant droit vers les lueurs de la lune qu'ils pouvaient apercevoir à travers les nuages de la nuit.

Et tandis qu'ils furent emmener loin des orques et des wargs, Bilbon put nettement entendre le cri de rage d'Azog résonner dans leur dos, ce dernier disparaissant dans le bruit du vent et des battements d'ailes de leur sauveur ailé.

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà pour ce chapitre ;)<strong>

**alors? vos avis?**

**on arrive à la fin du premier tome avec le prochain chapitre le dernier du "Voyage Inattendu" =D et l'entrée en scène dans "La Désolation de Smaug" XD**

**la petite annonce que je voulais vous faire est puisque j'ai encore un peu d'avance dans mes chapitres que j'en suis déjà au 36 avec les tonneaux XD, je vais encore poster vendredi matin la suite puis le 1er chapitre de la Désolation dimanche =D ca vous tente ;)**

**voilà je n'ai plus qu'à vous dire à vendredi pour la suite**

**biz**

**Sabrinabella**


	27. Chapitre 26 Je ne suis jamais autant

**Bonjour à tous =D**

**voilà comme promis un autre chapitre pour aujourd'hui ;)**

**remercie encore mes habituels lectrices en espérant que ce chapitre vous plaira tout autant :)**

**voilà on clore la partie 1 sur "Un voyage inattendus" ;) dimanche le 1er chap de la "Désolation de Smaug" avec la rencontre de Thorin et de Gandalf à Bree ;)**

**BONNE LECTURE**

**Sabrinabella**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 26 : Je ne me suis jamais autant trompé de ma vie<strong>

Le soleil avait fini par se lever alors que la Compagnie avait été sauvée in-extrémis par un groupe d'aigle géant appeler par Gandalf, tandis que tous les regards étaient tournés vers l'un des aigles qui portait un nain en particulier dans ces serres.

_ Thorin !

Le cri inquiet de Fili ne parut même pas atteindre son oncle, celui-ci toujours inconscient entre les serres de son gardien, alors que lui et tous les autres survolaient les Monts Brumeux droit vers l'Est, avançant ainsi la Compagnie dans sa route. Les éloignant le plus possible d'Azog et de ces sbires et essayant de trouver un endroit où ils pourraient les poser, pour les mettre à l'abri pendant un temps et qu'ils aient du terrain sur l'orque pâle.

Survolant le sommet des montagnes et piquant du nez pour suivre la courbe du pente rocheuse menant vers les vallées former au pied des monts, Bilbon, comme les autres, constatèrent que les aigles les menaient droit vers un étrange rocher se dressant au cœur même du crique former par les montagnes autour. Reconnaissant la forme d'un ours sculpter dans la pierre, ce dernier assis et la gueule ouverte vers l'avant alors que d'autre statue d'ours se dressait à ces pieds, autour de lui, recouvert par la forêt boiser qui s'étendait tout autour de la vallée.

Et se fut autour de cette étrange statue d'ours en pierre immense, qui se dressait comme un pic, que les aigles se mirent à tournoyer alors que celui portant Thorin dans ces serres, ralentit sa course avant de poser doucement le roi nain sur la surface légèrement en pente de la tête de l'ours, celle-ci faisant bien plus d'une vingtaine de mètres de longueur et une dizaine de mètres en largeur. L'aigle posa une patte au sol quand il déposa Thorin avant de s'élancer dans les airs de nouveau pour ainsi laisser à ces confrères d'atterrir les uns après les autres pour poser leur paquet.

Le deuxième à descendre fut l'aigle de Gandalf qui se posa à peine sur le bout de la truffe de la statue, le magicien glissant sur son aile pour descendre avant qu'il ne se laisse tomber en arrière pour regagner les airs.

_ Thorin ! Cria Gandalf, courant pour rejoindre le roi nain et s'agenouillant à ces côtés alors que les autres nains arrivaient les uns après les autres. Thorin ?

Puis furent poser Balin et Bofur, ainsi que Dwalin et Nori qui s'empressèrent de reculer quand l'aigle de Fili et Kili se posa à son tour pour les faire descendre, ces derniers cherchant de vue leur cousin des yeux, vite appuyer par celui de Dori et Ori. Alors que Bilbon fut posé derrière Gandalf et vite rejoins par Fili et Kili, avant qu'Alaric et Alrik ne soient laissés à leur tour avec Oin et Gloin, tandis que Bombur et Bifur furent les deux derniers à les rejoindre. Pendant que Gandalf fit glisser sa main sur le front de Thorin en allant vers son menton en récitant une formule dans un murmure, avant que le blessé ne finisse par ouvrir les yeux en prenant une profonde respiration, tout comme le magicien qui souffla de soulagement.

_ Mon neveu ? Ou sont mes neveux ?

_ Tout va bien rassura Gandalf à son encontre, avant d'aviser les trois neveux en question qui se trouvaient derrière lui, dans son dos. Bilbon est là, il est sain et sauf comme Fili et Kili d'ailleurs prévena-t'il tout en avisant ces derniers avant de se relever.

Alors que les trois cousins ne purent s'empêcher de souffler de soulagement, tout en se souriant chaleureusement tandis qu'ils se donnèrent des petites accolades, ils virent Thorin tenter de se relever avec son bras gauche. Ayant sans doute encore des marques de son combat avec le wargs blanc d'Azog, quand celle-ci l'avait mordu au flanc droit, le Roi nain fut aidé par Dwalin à être relever, soutenu par Alaric ou Thorin les repoussa légèrement quand il finit enfin par demeurer debout sur ces pieds.

_ Toi ! Qu'est ce qui t'a pris ? Tu as faillis être tué ! Répliqua Thorin en vrillant son regard sur Bilbon alors que ce dernier porta un regard quelque peu choqué vers Gandalf et ces cousins, ne comprenant pas vraiment la raison de son attitude.

Enfin, si, Bilbon savait pertinemment pourquoi il était en train de se prendre une gueulante par son oncle, ces deux cousins ne disant rien, muet, ne sachant pas quoi dire en cet instant. Comme Alaric et Alrik qui ne savaient pas vraiment comment désamorcer la situation, comme Gandalf d'ailleurs alors que le reste des nains observaient Thorin puis Bilbon, se demandant bien ce qui allait arrivée et s'il devait oui ou non intervenir ?

_ N'avais-je pas dis que tu serais un fardeau ? Que tu ne pourrais survivre dans les Terres Sauvages ? Que tu n'as pas t'à place parmis nous ? Demanda Thorin avec un sérieux à faire peur tout en s'avançant vers Bilbon qui avait baissé la tête, tout en jouant nerveusement avec l'attache des liens de son bouclier.

Tandis que Fili et Kili, rouge de colère des dires de leur oncle, ce dernier n'ayant pas été avec eux ces derniers jours passer, surtout que Bilbon s'était très bien en sortis avec eux deux, s'apprêtaient à le défendre contre Thorin. Mais Fili et Kili n'eurent jamais le temps de gronder leur oncle qui leur coupa sous l'herbe leur protestation quand il fit une chose dont ils ne s'attendaient guère.

_ Je ne suis jamais autant tromper de ma vie !

La seconde d'après, Thorin avait attrapé Bilbon dans ces bras à sa plus grande surprise, comme celle de Fili et Kili qui regardèrent leur oncle éberluer, pendant que Gandalf ne put s'empêcher de sourire comme Alaric et Alrik, tandis que le reste de la Compagnie se mirent à rire et à applaudir.

_ Mes garçons ?

Avisant Fili et Kili, ces deux derniers n'eurent besoin d'avantage de demande de leur oncle, qu'ils rejoignirent l'embrassade, prenant Bilbon en sandwich entre eux et Thorin, faisant rire ce dernier, qui manquait bien de se faire étouffer avec eux trois. Mais le jeune Sacquet n'avait vraiment pas envie de protester surtout que c'était la première fois depuis son départ de la Comté, que son oncle le prenait dans ces bras, il n'allait pas faire une scène parce qu'ils étaient en train de l'écraser tout de même ?

_ Je suis navré d'avoir douté de toi. De vous trois précisa Thorin en avisant ces trois neveux après s'être séparer d'eux. Vous avez raison, nous sommes plus fort tous ensemble et vos Pères auraient été fier de vous leur souria-t'il.

_ Non. Non, j'aurais aussi douté de moi avoua Bilbon, tout en lui remettant son bouclier en chêne qu'il avait récupérer avant d'être attrapé par l'aigle lors du sauvetage.

_ Pas nous en tout cas.

_ Kili !

_ Bah quoi ? C'est vrai ?

_ Je ne suis pas un héros ou un guerrier, pas encore en tout cas poursuivit le jeune Durin, ne tenant pas cas des disputes entre ces deux cousins autour de lui. Pas même un cambrioleur fit-il remarquer tout en avisant Gandalf en souriant, faisant rire les autres.

_ Je peux t'apprendre si tu veux, petit ? Tu pourrais devenir mon apprenti et…

_ N'y penses même pas Nori ! Tu devras me passer sur le corps avant de transformer notre garçon en voleur répliqua Alrik à l'encontre du voleur de la Compagnie.

_ Bonté divine Nori ! Tu veux apprendre à la réincarnation de Durin de voler ? Ce n'est guère digne d'un héritier lui fit remarquer Dori en avisant son frère, ce dernier hochant des épaules guère impressionné.

_ Et alors ? Peut-être que les autres Durin ont eu des vieux enseignements de voleur pour ne pas se faire plumer ?

_ Nori !

Les cris indigner des nains à son encontre, firent rire Fili et Kili qui trouveraient cela très amusant de voir leur cousin entrer dans ce genre de méfait alors que tous finirent par tourner leur regard vers les aigles qui s'en allaient. Passant une dernière fois à côté d'eux, comme pour les saluer, ces derniers quittèrent les Monts Brumeux, retournant chez eux, dans un dernier cri aigu comme pour leur souhaiter bonne chance.

Tandis que Thorin leva les yeux de son neveu pour aviser ce qui se trouvait derrière et qu'il pouvait discerner à l'horizon. Suivant son regard et se décalant sur le côté, Bilbon le laissa passer avant de demander ce dont il pensait.

_ Est-ce ce que je pense ?

Alors que tous les regards quittèrent l'envol des aigles pour river leurs regards vers l'Est, suivant Thorin qui s'avança vers l'extrémité du rocher comme pour se rapprocher d'avantage de leur destination finale.

_ Erebor. La Montagne Solitaire approuva Gandalf à l'encontre de Bilbon sur ce qu'il pouvait apercevoir au loin. Le Dernier des Grands Royaumes des Nains de la Terre du Milieu avoua-t'il tout en observant celle-ci.

Avisant les hectares de terre et de forêt qu'il voyait disparaitre à perte de vue sous le ciel colorer des nuances rosâtres du matin et un ciel bleu s'éclaircissant petit à petit, la Montagne Solitaire portait bel et bien son nom. Car celle-ci se dressait seul et fièrement, fissurant le ciel de son sommet solitaire qui pouvait être aperçus à des milliers à la ronde.

Paraissant pourtant si proche et hors d'atteinte pour la Compagnie de Thorin Ecu-de-chêne.

_ Notre Royaume approuva Thorin en souriant à la vue de cette dernière.

_ Un corbeau ! S'exclama Oin en avisant un oiseau qui vola au-dessus d'eux en laissant pousser son chant, que tous finirent par apercevoir sous les signes du guérisseur. Les oiseaux s'en retournent vers la Montagne informa-t'il tout en désignant l'oiseau en question.

Alors que tous observèrent l'oiseau voler au-dessus d'eux avant de se diriger droit vers Erebor, Thorin ne put s'empêcher d'être un peu surpris et heureux, car celle-ci ne voulait signifier qu'une chose : le règne de Smaug prendra fin.

_ Mon cher Oin, il s'agit d'une grive fit remarquer Gandalf guère étonner en reconnaissant la race de l'oiseau, alors que Bilbon tourna son attention vers lui lorsqu'une énigme lui revint en mémoire à l'appel de l'oiseau.

_Tenez-vous auprès de la pierre grise quand la grive frappera,_

_Et le soleil couchant avec la dernière lueur du jour de Durin, brillera sur la serrure._

Est-ce qu'il pouvait s'agir du même oiseau ? Celui qui prenait part dans l'énigme de la Porte Secrète cacher dans la Montagne Solitaire ?

_ Considérons ça comme un signe. Un bon présage remarqua Thorin tout en avisant ces trois neveux qui répondirent à son sourire.

_ C'est un bon présage approuva Fili alors que Kili hocha de la tête, d'accord avec ces dires.

_ Tu as raison. Je crois que le pire est derrière nous souria Bilbon à son attention.

Bien qu'une part en lui veuille s'en convaincre, le jeune Sacquet ne pouvait s'empêcher de sentir une peur viscérale lui serrer les tripes. Quelque chose lui disait bien que le pire allait être _devant_ eux.

Alors qu'ils demeuraient à rester immobile à observer pendant un moment la Montagne Solitaire, la grive qui les avait dépassés, continua sa route droit vers Erebor. Survolant l'immense forêt, ainsi que les terres désoler qui entourait une cité en ruine se tenant juste devant les portes de la Montagne Solitaire, la grive passa devant l'une des statues de pierre se dressant au côté du Royaume des nains. Représentant un nain armurer et casquer, agenouiller en tenant une hache dans ces mains placer sur son côté droite, contrairement à l'autre la tenant sur son côté gauche, la grive alla se poser sur une pierre avant de se mettre à frapper son gland contre la paroi rocheuse pour casser celle-ci et prendre son repas.

Seulement, les coups répétitifs que la grive donna, sembla résonner au cœur même dans la montagne, celle-ci sonnant comme une cloche, retentissant entre les murs, les couloirs et la pierre d'Erebor. Tandis qu'au cœur même de cette antique cité, au plus bas des niveaux, dans une des plus grandes salles, se trouvait une rivière de pièce d'or et de bijou précieux qui s'étendaient à perte de vue, entre les colonnes et les arcades finement tailler dans la roche.

Tout paraissait être calme, comme si aucune âme ne vivait dans ces lieux ou seul le tapement répétitif causer par la grive en dehors de la montagne, finit par réveiller le propriétaire d'Erebor, au moment où des pièces se mirent à voler poussé par le souffle chaud d'une narine qui apparut dans la rivière d'or qui la recouvrait. Un museau écailleux qui remua avant que des centaines de pièces se mirent à glisser du haut de la tête de la créature quand il remua, laissant apparaitre le haut de son crâne ainsi que sa paupière. Celle-ci finit d'ailleurs par s'ouvrir sur une immense prunelle dorée cuivré à la pupille fendue alors qu'un grondement de tonnerre résonna dans la montagne, émergeant de l'immense créature qui dormait sous l'or amassé autour d'elle.

Celle d'un dragon sommeillant depuis plusieurs décennies sous son tas d'or.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà pour la fin de la 1er partie =D<strong>

**alors? vos avis?**

**XD**

**en tout cas à dimanche pour la suite ;)**

**bon vendredi**

**biz**

**Sabrinabella**


	28. Chapitre 27 Rencontre à Bree

**Bonjour à tous ;)**

**comme d'habitude voici la suite =D**

**merci à mes lectrices habituels et voici le prologue de la Désolation de Smaug ;)**

**BONNE LECTURE**

**Sabrinabella**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 27 : Rencontre à Bree<strong>

_**Bree – en bordure de la Comté**_

Sous la pluie tombant avec averse sur la petite ville de Bree, là où on retrouvait des hommes vivre auprès de hobbit et des nains, avec quelque rares elfes qui passaient dans cette ville. L'un des passant, un nain au vus de sa taille, recouvert de sa cape qui le gardait à l'abri de la pluie, tenant un sac de voyage en bandoulière avec une petite épée accrocher dessus, ce dernier avançait parmis les rues boueuses de Bree.

Et avançant parmis les maisons et les commerces fermer sous le déluge qui ne ramener aucun client, deux autres formes encapuchonner jaillir des maisons et se mirent à suivre le nain à travers les rues de Bree. Ce dernier d'ailleurs vint à s'arrêter devant l'une des auberges ouvertes de la ville, le Poney Fringant et tourna légèrement la tête en arrière, sentant pertinemment qu'il était suivi. Discernant une barbe noire bien tailler et des yeux bleu vif aux aguets, le nain s'arrêta un bref instant, alerte, avant de se décider d'entrer d'un pas décidé dans l'auberge, retirant son sac de son dos ainsi que sa cape tremper.

Tandis que les clients de l'auberge riaient et mangeaient assis aux tables ou au comptoir autour du gérant alors que sa serveuse passait des habitués à un autre pour répondre à toutes les demandes de ces derniers. Alors qu'elle porta une assiette de nourriture et une pinte de bière droit vers l'un de ces nouveaux arrivants, tout en veillant à ne pas renverser ces derniers.

_ Attention fit-elle remarquer à l'un des clients qui faillit bien lui rentrer dedans et qui s'excusa alors qu'elle alla voir son client, déjà assis à une table.

Le nain en question, portant un manteau bleu sombre dans le col était en fourrure brune sans manche, une tunique noire recouverte de plaque en cuivre et de solide protection aux avant-bras. De longs cheveux noirs cascadant dans son dos avec quelques mèches grises au-dessus de son front et des tresses fermées par des fermoirs en argent, tombaient au-dessus de ces oreilles justes à côté de son visage.

_ Et voilà souria la serveuse en lui remettant l'assiette et la pinte de bière.

_ Merci lui remercia le nain tout en reposant la pipe dans la petite assiette mise à cet effet à ces côtés, acceptant volontiers la pinte qu'elle lui donna alors qu'elle déposa son assiette devant lui, pour ensuite se charger de s'occuper d'autre client.

Prenant un part du pain dans son assiette, le nain n'eut juste le temps d'avaler une bouchée qu'il sentit un regard peser sur lui et tournant ses yeux vers sa droite, il aperçut un homme. Un homme au crane raser et à l'œil droit totalement blanc, se mettant à fumée sa pipe, le regardant d'une façon guère aimable. Puis portant son regard sur sa gauche, le nain aperçut un autre homme, plus mince que le crane raser et les cheveux boucler qui paraissait avoir connus de meilleur jour, et paraissant se concerter, ces deux derniers se levèrent de leur place s'avançant lentement vers le nain. Qui ce dernier se tenant prêt à se battre, tendit sa main gauche vers la lame de son épée naine appuyé contre la table.

Seulement le nain n'eut jamais besoin de faire un esclandre dans le Poney Fringant, qu'un homme vint à s'asseoir à sa table en face de lui. Un vieil homme pour être plus précis aux longs cheveux gris comme sa barbe, portant une longue tunique tout aussi grise.

_ Puis-je me joindre à vous ? Lui demanda gentiment le vieil homme avant d'attraper la serveuse qui passa à sa gauche, juste à côté de leur table. La même chose ? Lui demanda-t'il souriant tandis qu'elle hocha de la tête, se dirigeant vers le comptoir pour répondre à sa demande.

Pendant que le nain souffla légèrement de soulagement quand il constata que les deux hommes s'éloignaient, préférant garder leur distance avec cet inconnu qui venait de le rejoindre à sa table.

_ Oh, je ne me suis pas présenter, je m'appelle Gandalf se présenta le vieil homme au nain qui reporta son regard sur lui, reconnaissant sans conteste ce nom. Gandalf le Gris vint-il à préciser.

_ Je sais qui vous êtes admit le nain à son attention.

_ Eh, bien, c'est un heureux hasard souria Gandalf à son encontre avant de redevenir quelque peu sérieux. Que vient faire Thorin Ecu-de-chêne à Bree ?

_ J'ai appris que mon père avait été vus, errant dans les Terres Sauvages, tout près du Pays de Dun avoua Thorin à l'encontre du magicien, assis en face de lui. J'y suis allé, aucune trace de lui annonça-t'il défaitiste.

_ Hein. Thrain se rappela Gandalf, la mine attrister.

_ Vous êtes comme les autres remarqua Thorin à la mine qu'il tirait. Vous le croyez mort accusa-t'il dans un souffle.

_ Je n'étais pas à la Bataille de la Moria fit remarquer Gandalf pour sa défense.

_ Non. Moi j'y étais avoua Thorin alors qu'il se remémorait ces sombres évènements. Mon grand-père, Thror, fut tuer se rappela-t'il, se souvenant sans difficulté du moment où Azog avait montré la tête du Roi nain à tous dans sa main avant de la jeter comme un vulgaire sac parmis les combattants.

__ Non ! Cria Thorin près à charger sur le monstre quand un autre nain vint à l'arrêter dans sa charge, reconnaissant facilement ce dernier. Père ?_

__ Reste en arrière ! Lui ordonna Thrain à son encontre, animé par la colère et la perte d'avoir perdu son père, mais aussi, avec le désir de protéger son enfant de la créature._

__ Non. Je veux me battre à vos côtés._

__ Azog veut tous nous tuer ! Un par un, il détruira la Lignée de Durin mais sur ma vie, je jure qu'il ne prendra pas mes fils. Va retrouver ton frère et vous restez en arrière ! Lui ordonna Thrain la main posé sur sa poitrine pour l'empêcher de se jeter droit vers la créature._

_Et l'instant d'après, Thrain repoussa tous les orques de son chemin, quitte à sauver la vie de l'un de ces nains au passage, chargeant droit vers Azog continuant de catapulter les nains autour de lui avec sa massue. Le Fils de Thror disparaissant à la vue de Thorin alors que Dwalin et Balin l'avaient tous les deux rejoins pour le protéger, tandis qu'il tentait d'apercevoir son jeune frère parmis les combattants autour de lui._

_ Mon Père mena la charge sur la horde de Dimril rapporta Thorin en se souvenant d'avoir vus son père disparaitre parmis les combats. Il ne revint jamais avoua-t'il avec fatalité.

__ Père, non !_

Thorin se rappela ensuite du meurtre de Frérin et d'Alrim, de son combat contre Azog, de l'adieu donner à son frère avant la dernière charge des nains sur les orques tandis que leur chef était amener dans la Moria, blesser pour le mettre à l'abri.

_ Thrain n'est plus, m'ont-ils dis, il est l'un de ceux qui ont péris rapporta Thorin. A la fin de la bataille, j'ai cherché parmis les corps, jusqu'au dernier, mon Père n'était pas parmis les morts avoua-t'il à l'attention du magicien.

_ Thorin, cela fait longtemps que ce que l'on entend à propos de Thrain ne sont que des rumeurs lui fit remarquer Gandalf.

_ Il est en vie, j'en suis convaincu.

Quelques secondes se passa entre eux dans un silence, pas gênant, mais de réflexion alors que l'un essayait de convaincre l'autre sur le bienfondé de son intuition alors qu'une question survint aux lèvres du magicien.

_ L'anneau que votre grand-père portait, l'un des Sept Anneau donné au Seigneur Nains, il y a des années de cela, qu'est-il devenu ?

_ Il… l'a donné à mon père avant qu'il n'aille à la bataille avoua Thorin hésitant alors qu'il se rappelait de ce passage juste avant le combat.

_ Donc, Thrain le portait quand il… quand il a disparu ?

Hochant simplement de la tête pour répondre à sa question, Thorin demeura silencieux mais déterminer alors que Gandalf inclina de la tête à son tour.

_ Le sujet est clos annonça-t'il à l'instant où la serveuse lui apporta son plat ainsi que sa bière pour son repas, auquel il la remercia.

_ Je sais que mon père est venus vous voir avant la bataille de la Moria confia Thorin à Gandalf juste après le départ de la serveuse. Que lui avez-vous dis ?

_ Je l'ai exhorté à marcher sur Erebor avoua le magicien à l'héritier de Durin. A rallier les Sept armées des nains, à détruire le dragon et à reprendre la Montagne Solitaire. Et je vous dis la même chose, reprenez votre terre lui confia-t'il.

_ Cette rencontre n'est pas un hasard, Gandalf finit par comprendre Thorin tout en poussant son assiette et buvant à sa chope de bière, comprenant parfaitement que ce dernier avait tout prévus.

_ Non. En effet avoua avec sérieux Gandalf. La Montagne Solitaire me préoccupe, Thorin. Le dragon y est installé depuis trop longtemps. Tôt ou tard, des esprits malveillants se tourneront vers Erebor. J'ai rencontré des personnages peu recommandable, lorsque j'ai emprunté le Chemin Vert, ils m'ont pris pour un vagabond souria-t'il en lui rapportant ces derniers évènements, tout en cherchant quelque chose dans sa poche.

_ J'imagine qu'ils l'ont regretté remarqua Thorin se doutant que ces derniers avaient dus passer un mauvais quart d'heure avec lui.

_ L'un d'eux était porteur d'un message informa Gandalf tout en dépliant un parchemin en peau de bête ou était marquer quelque chose de noir, qu'il tendit vers Thorin qui avança sa main vers celle-ci pour voir. C'est en langue noir finit-il par préciser alors que le nain redressa la tête et éloigna sa main sans toucher à cette chose.

_ Une promesse de paiement rajouta le magicien.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Votre tête renseigna Gandalf alors que Thorin releva les yeux vers lui, surpris d'apprendre cela. Quelqu'un veut votre mort ? Thorin, vous ne pouvez attendre plus longtemps, vous êtes l'héritier du trône de Durin. Unissez les armées des nains, ensemble vous aurez la puissance de reprendre Erebor. Imposez une réunion aux Sept familles de nain, exigez qu'il respecte leur serment lui rapporta-t'il.

_ Les Sept armées ont fait ce serment à celui qui brandit le Joyau du Roi, l'Arkenstone précisa Thorin à l'encontre de Gandalf qui hocha de la tête avant que du mouvement sur sa gauche ne l'attire. C'est la seule chose qui les unira et au cas où vous l'auriez oublié, ce joyau a été volé par Smaug lui rappela-t'il durement avant que son attention ne se porte sur les deux hommes.

Ces deux derniers avaient finis par se rassembler et s'empressèrent de quitter les lieux, sous les regards de Gandalf et de Thorin, avant que le premier ne reconcentre son attention sur le deuxième.

_ Et si je vous aidais à le reprendre ?

_ Comment ? Demanda Thorin surpris. L'Arkenstone se trouve aux confins du monde, enfouis sous les pattes d'un dragon cracheur de feu lui rappela-t'il.

_ Oui, en effet approuva Gandalf avant de lui sourire. C'est pourquoi il va nous falloir un cambrioleur.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà pour ce prologue pour la 2eme partie ;)<strong>

**alors? vos avis?**

**on approche sur du lourd avec le prochain chapitre pour mercredi aprem :)**

**bon dimanche**

**biz**

**Sabrinabella**


	29. Chapitre 28 12 mois plus tard

**Voilà =D**

**après le prologue de la Désolation de Smaug, voici en bonus le 1er chapitre de la 2eme partie en avance ;)**

**BONNE LECTURE**

**Sabrinabella**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 28 : 12 mois plus tard<strong>

Ils n'avaient pas pu souffler un instant.

Dès qu'ils étaient descendus du Carrock, le nom donné à cet endroit ou le pic rocheux prenait la forme d'un ours, la Compagnie avait poursuivi leur chemin vers l'Est, ne se reposant que quelques heures avant de repartir alors que la nuit était tombée depuis longtemps. Ils avaient continués de rapprocher quand ils avaient entendus la horde d'orque à leur trousse, la Compagnie s'était arrêtée dans une petite crique alors que Bilbon était partis en éclairage pour tenter de repérer ces derniers.

Etant monté en haut, d'une des collines rocheuses, Bilbon observa l'autre côté de la vallée, fixant les autres monts rocheux, l'aube n'étant plus très loin à montrer le bout de son nez, alors que les cris des loups résonnaient dans la vallée avant que ces derniers ne finissent par apparaitre mener par Azog sur son wargs blanc. Fixant ce dernier, Bilbon vit l'orque pâle porter son attention dans sa direction, obligeant le jeune Sacquet à se baisser et à rester cacher le temps que ce dernier passe.

Et dès que la meute repartis suivant leur chef qui poursuivit la traque, Bilbon entendit un grognement venant de sa gauche et s'accroupissant tandis qu'il apercevait la créature, le jeune Sacquet put constater qu'il s'agissait d'un ours. D'un ours énorme qui se tenait appuyer sur son rocher, son regard river sur la meute et les orques de l'autre côté de la vallée, poursuivant ces grognements dangereux vers ces derniers.

Tout aussi silencieux et le plus vite possible, Bilbon s'empressa de redescendre la pente rocheuse pour retourner voir les autres et les prévenir alors que l'ours continua ces grognements et se mit à rugir de menace. Rugissement qui résonna dans toute la vallée.

Empruntant le chemin entre les parois rocheuses, Bilbon retourna vers les siens alors que Thorin et Dwalin entendirent un bruit de branche casser, les alertant d'une approche, se tinrent prêt à réagir, Fili et Kili en soutien en arrière, mais soufflèrent de soulagement en apercevant le plus jeune héritier de Durin.

_ La horde est proche ? Lui demanda Thorin.

_ Trop proche. A deux lieues pas plus mais ce n'est pas le pire informa Bilbon.

_ Les wargs ont flairés notre odeur ? Lui demanda Dwalin à son tour.

_ Pas encore mais ça viendra, nous avons un autre problème prévena le jeune Sacquet.

_ Ils t'ont vu ? Lui demanda Gandalf. Ils t'ont vu !

_ Non ce n'est pas ça rassura Bilbon à ce propos.

_ Ah, que vous-avais-je dis ? Discret comme une souris, l'étoffe d'un cambrioleur remarqua Gandalf à ce sujet, faisant sourire tous les nains de constater que le plus jeune d'entre eux était d'une grande discrétion.

_ Ecoutez-moi. Je vous en prie, écoutez-moi ! Ordonna Bilbon en reconcentrant l'attention des nains sur lui avant de pointer son doigt en haut vers les monts. J'essaie de vous dire qu'il y a autre chose là-haut !

Alors que tous les nains devinrent soucieux et inquiet de cette autre menace qui se trouvaient non loin d'eux, Gandalf posa une question qui les étonna tous.

_ Quelle forme cela avait-il ? Comme un ours ?

_ O… oui, oui. Mais plus gros, beaucoup plus gros avoua Bilbon sur la taille qu'avait ce dernier.

_ Vous saviez pour cette bête ? Demanda inquiet Bofur alors que Gandalf se détourna d'eux pour réfléchir. Il faut rebrousser chemin !

_ Et tomber aux mains des orques fit remarquer Thorin sur l'autre danger qui en avait après eux.

Et les nains se mirent à chacun approuver, ne souhaitant guère tomber dans les mains de ces derniers et tentant de trouver une solution pour sortir de ce pétrin dans lequel ils se trouvaient.

_ Il y a une maison. Pas très loin d'ici ou nous pourrions trouver refuge avoua Gandalf à l'encontre des nains de la Compagnie.

_ La maison de qui ? D'un ami ou d'un ennemi ? Lui demanda Thorin, guère rassurer de l'idée du magicien.

_ Ni l'un ni l'autre. Il nous aidera ou… il nous tuera informa avec sérieux Gandalf alors que tous les nains blêmir légèrement à son annonce devant le possible danger vers lequel ils courraient tous.

_ Quel choix avons-nous ? Lui demanda Thorin avant que tous ne viennent à sursauter quand ils vinrent à sursauter et à se retourner droit vers le rugissement de l'ours qu'on pouvait entendre résonner dans la vallée autour d'eux.

_ Aucun ! Avoua Gandalf pas du tout rassurant.

La seconde d'après, toute la Compagnie s'était élancée à la suite de Gandalf qui les mena vers l'endroit où il pourrait être en sécurité. Terminant par quitter la lisière des Mont Brumeux alors que l'aube se levait enfin, ils continuèrent de courir pendant toute la matinée avant de commencer à courir à travers les champs et les prairies, droit vers une forêt se dressant devant eux.

Alors qu'ils traversaient la forêt, ils se figèrent tous quand ils entendirent le cri d'un rugissement résonner à travers les arbres, alors qu'ils regardaient tout autour d'eux, tentant de repérer l'ours en question pendant que les wargs et les orques, beaucoup plus loin, s'arrêtèrent et ne firent pas un pas de plus sachant pertinemment que s'ils avançaient sur le terrain, ils se feraient déchiqueter.

_ De ce côté, vite ! S'empressa Gandalf en les menant sur un autre chemin.

_ Fuyez ! Ordonna Thorin alors que toute la Compagnie suivit le magicien alors qu'un d'entre eux s'était figé et ne bougeait plus. Allez Bombur !

Attrapant les nattes de Bombur de ces moustaches, Thorin l'entraina à sa suite alors qu'ils suivirent la Compagnie, poursuivant leur chemin entre les arbres et les rochers, terminant par courir dans une prairie menant droit vers une maison entourer par un mur tout en pouvant apercevoir les nombreux arbres qui se dressaient dans le jardin.

_ A la maison. Vite !

Et alors que Gandalf les mena vers la porte du mur, la Compagnie courant derrière lui en file indienne, Bombur qui se trouvait tout derrière, se vit remonter tous les autres nains, certains le regardant choquer de le voir les dépasser, surtout aux vus de sa masse.

_ Allez, entrer vite ! Les poussa Gandalf alors qu'il s'arrêta au mur et fit passer tous les nains devant lui, ces derniers entrant dans le jardin de la propriété.

Ou ils purent trouver de nombreuses ruches et petite niches pour les animaux qui vivaient ici, alors que Bombur chargea comme un bélier sur les grandes portes de la maison. Seulement, celle-ci paraissait être fermer et le nain fut rejeter en arrière, avant que Fili et Kili n'arrivent à leur tour et ne pousse la porte pour l'ouvrir. Mais rien à faire celle-ci restait fermer.

Alors que Balin franchit en dernier avec Ori et Bilbon, le mur d'enceinte autour de la maison, Gandalf vrilla son regard vers la forêt derrière la prairie, pour voir un immense ours jaillir des bois et foncer droit sur eux, l'entendant rugir alors qu'il se rapprochait dangereusement d'eux.

_ Ouvrez la porte ! Ordonna Gandalf alors que la plupart des nains tentaient de faire céder celle-ci, mais elle demeurait toujours fermer sous leur poids.

_ Vite ! Accentua Thorin à ces camarades quand il vit ce qui bloquait l'ouverture.

Fendant la foule et passant entre Fili et Kili, il n'eut besoin que de redresser le levier qui était fermé et qui les empêchait d'ouvrir, avant que la porte ne vienne à céder, les deux battants s'ouvrant alors que les nains la franchir avec Gandalf, se mettant à l'abri à l'intérieur. Et dès que Gandalf la franchit avec Balin, les nains, en particulier Thorin, Kili, Fili, Alaric, Alrik et Dwalin repoussèrent les portes au moment même où l'ours mit son museau en travers pour les empêcher de la fermer.

La seconde suivante, tous les nains luttaient pour refermer ces dernières, tandis que Bilbon avait dégainé son épée se tenant prêt à intervenir alors que Gandalf regardait tranquillement la lutte des nains contre l'ours.

_ Poussez ! Cria Kili à l'encontre des autres pour garder la porte fermer.

_ Tenez-bon ! Ordonna Thorin à ces camarades tout en retenant l'une des portes fermer avec Kili et Alaric, avec le soutien de Dori et Ori, tandis que Dwalin, Fili et Alrik tentaient de repousser l'autre battant par lequel l'ours tentait une percer. Dwalin !

_ Allez dégage ! Lança Dwalin avant que lui et les autres ne parviennent à refermer la porte et n'attendant pas une seconde, fit glisser une des poutres de bois sur les créneaux, empêchant à l'ours une nouvelle tentative pour entrer dans la maison.

Dès qu'ils furent sur que la porte ne céderait pas à la masse de l'ours, toute la Compagnie se permit de souffler de soulagement et pour tenter de reprendre leur souffle.

_ C'est quoi ça ? Demanda Ori en se tournant interrogative vers Gandalf, espérant que ce dernier pourrait les renseigner sur l'identité de la créature.

_ Ça, c'est notre hôte avoua Gandalf à leur attention tandis que tous les nains le regardèrent choquer en se demandant comme un ours pouvait être le propriétaire d'une maison. Il s'appelle Beorn et c'est un Changeur de peau rapporta le magicien tandis qu'il passa devant les nains, surtout devant Oin qui tentait d'entendre ce qu'il disait mais avec son cornet encore écraser, il ne pourrait pas entendre grand-chose.

_ Un Changeur de peau ? Cet ours est un changeur de peau ? Demanda Bilbon étonné se rappelant de la liste des nombreuses créatures que lui avait rapportées le magicien.

_ Oui. Parfois c'est un énorme ours brun. Parfois c'est un homme grand et fort informa Gandalf à leur attention pendant que les nains se mettaient à découvrir la maison de ce dernier.

Tous les mobiliers et les objets qu'elle contenait était immense pour les nains, même pour Gandalf, montrant à quel point son propriétaire devait être gigantesque en comparaison. Tandis qu'une partie de la maison contenait la salle à manger avec sa grande table et ces bancs, ainsi que deux immenses fauteuils tailler dans le bois, placer de chaque côté de la cheminée. Un couloir devait mener vers les chambres mais les nains n'avaient pas l'attention de risquer d'entrer dans l'intimité de leur hôte, ce n'était guère très professionnel. Tandis que l'autre côté de la maison, celle-ci se trouvait être une étale réunissant les bœufs et les chèvres qui s'y trouvaient à l'intérieurs.

_ L'ours est imprévisible mais l'homme peut entendre raison indiqua Gandalf. Cependant, c'est quelqu'un qui n'aime pas beaucoup les nains les tint-il informer sur les gouts de leur hôtes et comme pour affirmer ces dires, ils purent tous entendre un grognement résonner dans la maison.

Mais contrairement aux autres fois, celle-ci paraissait plus éloigner et moins fort que les précédentes, ce que l'un des nains finit par remarquer d'ailleurs.

_ Il s'éloigne informa Ori aux autres, tout en ayant jeté un œil dans l'une des fissures dans l'une des deux portes.

_ Ecartes-toi de là ! Lui ordonna Dori tout en lui attrapant le bras et l'éloignant de la porte. Ce n'est pas naturel, rien ne l'est. Ca crève les yeux, il est soumis à un maléfice fit-il remarquer.

_ Bilbon ! Eloigne-toi aussi de la porte mon garçon, juste au cas où ? Demanda Alaric en attrapant le jeune garçon, le maintenant éloigner de la porte tout en ayant jeté un coup d'œil après Ori. Va rejoindre tes cousins ? Lui demanda-t'il tout en lui désignant Fili et Kili vers lesquels Bilbon se dirigea.

_ Ne dîtes pas de bêtise, il n'est soumis qu'à son propre enchantement fit savoir Gandalf à ces derniers avant de s'avancer parmis les autres et retira son chapeau qu'il avait conservé depuis son départ de Foncombe. Bien, à présent, essayer de dormis, vous tous, vous ne risquez rien ici cette nuit. Du moins je l'espère espéra-t'il alors qu'il alla trouver un coin pour se reposer après ces derniers jours sans sommeil.

Alors que tous s'installèrent sur le foin au fond de la grange, ayant au préalable déposé leur couverture dessus ou leurs propres manteaux, les nains finirent par s'endormir facilement, épuiser par les derniers évènements tandis que l'adrénaline avait depuis longtemps quitté leur organisme. Pendant que la nuit tomba sur les environs, ils ne surent pas que Beorn, le Changeur de peau s'occupait de surveiller les environs dans l'apparence de l'ours, empêchant ainsi la bande d'orque d'Azog et sa meute de wargs de s'approcher de sa demeure.

Mais s'ils étaient tous en sécurité et dormaient tous d'un sommeil de plomb, ce n'était pas le cas de Bilbon.

Le jeune sang-mêlé n'avait pu se rendormir après le cauchemard qu'il avait eu, celui de voir son Père mourir sous ces yeux mais cette fois-ci, il pouvait donner un visage à l'orque pâle. Azog était bien plus terrifiant dans ces cauchemard que lorsqu'il s'était tenu face à lui pour défendre Thorin de lui, revivant cet instant ou les autres nains n'avaient pu venir l'aider et qu'il s'était retrouver tout seul face à cet horrible démon et ces sbires. Bilbon avait finis par se réveiller en sursaut et à réveiller Fili et Kili qui dormaient à ces côtés, et se tournèrent vers lui.

_ Ca va Bili ?

_ Ca va Fili, ne t'en fais pas pour moi. Ce n'était rien d'autre qu'un mauvais rêve.

_ Tu veux en parler ?

_ Pas vraiment Kili mais ne vous en faites donc pas pour moi, rendormez-vous ? Il nous faudra être d'aplomb demain pour faire connaissance de notre hôte fit remarquer Bilbon à ce propos, tout en relevant la couverture jusqu'à son menton pour se replonger dans le sommeil.

Mais Kili lui attrapa sa couverture et la retira pour qu'il le regarde.

_ Tu agis pourtant comme une personne qui ne veut pas parler alors que tu en as besoin.

_ Kili…

_ Si tu es fatigué, on va te laisser dormir Bili, nous en reparlerons demain à tête reposée fit savoir Fili ayant bien vus que son cousin voulait à tout prix éviter le sujet et le fit bien comprendre en avisant son frère.

Ils pourraient tous les deux se charger de tirer les verres du nez de leur cousin le lendemain matin après s'être reposer, et souhaitant une bonne nuit à ce dernier, Fili et Kili se recouchèrent alors que Bilbon ramena sa couverture sur lui, tout en souhaitant une bonne nuit à ces cousins. Alors qu'il se remémorait son père et par son biais, à sa mère, le jeune Sacquet plongea sa main dans l'une des poches de son manteau pour chercher les jouets que Bofur et Bifur lui avaient fait, voulant avoir quelque chose à quoi penser cette nuit qui ne le ferait replonger dans ce cauchemard.

Mais sa main ne tomba pas sur les deux jouets mais sur autre chose de plus petit et plus froid, sortant l'objet en question, Bilbon constata qu'il s'agissait de l'anneau qu'il avait trouvé dans les mines des gobelins. Anneau qu'il trouvait étrangement familier sans pour autant se rappeler ou mais Bilbon se secoua la tête, se disant que tous les simples anneaux doré se ressemblaient tous, aucun n'était dissociable, sauf si on y gravait quelque chose ou rajoutait une pierre en plus.

Le jeune Sacquet ne s'y attarda pas et replongea l'anneau dans sa poche pour ensuite attraper les fameux jouets en question à l'effigie de ces parents et sans une minute de plus, s'attarda à se rendormir au côté de ces cousins. Ne voyant guère et n'entendant la porte de la maison s'ouvrir, alors que le Changeur de peau sous sa forme humaine rentra chez lui.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà pour aujourd'hui les amis ;)<strong>

**deux chapitres au lieu d'un je suis sympa XD**

**alors ? vos avis?**

**le chapitre 29 Beorn, le Changeur de Peau est pour mercredi en début de soirée ;)**

**a+**

**biz**

**Sabrinabella**


	30. Chapitre 29 Beorn, le Changeur de Peau

**Bonsoir à tous =D**

**voilà la suite avec l'entrée en scène de Beorn ;)**

**pour info j'ai pris la version longue et je l'ai un peu modifier XD j'espère qu'il vous plaira XD**

**sinon merci encore à mes chers lectrices et j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira tout autant =D**

**BONNE LECTURE**

**Sabrinabella**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 29 : Beorn, le Changeur de Peau<strong>

Alors que le soleil avait finis par se lever tandis que les poneys vivant dans la propriété du Changeur de Peau, tandis que son propriétaire paraissait s'occuper à couper du bois qui résonnait même à travers l'intérieur de la maison. Bruit qui finit par réveiller Bilbon alors qu'il remua du nez quand quelque chose vint à le chatouiller, rivant son attention sur la mouche qui devait s'être posé sur son nez, le jeune Sacquet vint à sursauter quand il constata qu'il s'agissait d'une abeille.

D'une abeille trois fois plus grosse que la normale, Bilbon sursauta tout en se redressant alors qu'il repoussa l'autre qui se posait sur son épaule avant de regarder les autres couches autour de lui, pour constater qu'il était le dernier de la Compagnie encore endormis. S'empressant de se relever et attrapant son manteau après s'être délaisser de son armure elfique et de ces autres protections pour se coucher, les ayant déposé aux côtés de ces sacs, le jeune Sacquet rejoigna le reste de la Compagnie qui se tenait autour de Gandalf devant la deuxième porte qui menait vers l'arrière de la propriété.

Se rendant compte que tous étaient en train de parler de la façon s'il devait oui ou non se faire connaitre de Beorn ? Ou de quitter sa maison sans qu'il ne les voie ?

_ Je serais d'avis de sortir par la porte de derrière proposa Nori guère rassurer de faire face à cet homme géant qui coupait son bois avec sa hache.

_ Mais bien sur Nori, comme ça, il nous verra et il voudra nous hacher menu avec sa hache fit remarquer narquoisement Alrik face à cette idée.

_ Je ne fuis devant personne, bête ou homme prévena dangereusement Dwalin à l'encontre de Nori qui était prêt à protester quand Gandalf les coupa en se mêlant à la conversation.

_ Il est inutile de discuter ! Nous ne pouvons pas traverser les terres sauvages sans l'aide de Beorn, nous serons traquer et tuer avant d'atteindre la forêt ! Fit savoir le magicien sur le danger qu'il courait quand son regard se porta sur le jeune Sacquet qui venait d'apparaitre entre ces cousins et son oncle. Bilbon, te voilà, bien, bien, bien !

_ Ca va Bili ?

_ Tout va bien Fili, qu'est ce qui se passe ?

_ Je crois qu'on va devoir aller se présenter à Beorn mais…

_ Ceci va demander beaucoup de doigter, nous devons procéder en douceur fit savoir Gandalf en coupant l'explication de Kili, avant de leur expliquer le risque de la situation. La dernière personne à l'avoir effaroucher a été réduite en lambeaux. J'irais en premier et… Bilbon, tu viens avec moi ?

_ Est-ce que c'est prudent que vous preniez le gamin avec vous Gandalf ? Demanda Thorin à l'encontre du magicien, tout en ayant placé son bras devant son neveu pour l'empêcher de s'avancer vers lui, alors qu'Alaric et Alrik hochaient tous les deux de la tête, d'accord avec lui.

_ De vous tous, Bilbon a le physique d'un hobbit et non d'un nain, être qu'il ne porte pas beaucoup dans son cœur, Beorn ne fera rien au garçon avec moi en sa présence rassura Gandalf avant que Thorin ne finisse par hocher de la tête en baissant le bras pour laisser passer son neveu.

D'ailleurs ce dernier porta un regard à ces cousins alors que Fili lui montra qu'il pouvait y aller et que Thorin lui désigna le magicien et qu'il pouvait le suivre.

_ Est-ce… Est-ce une bonne idée ? Lui demanda Bilbon pas très rassurer, bien qu'il ne refusa pas d'accompagner le magicien rencontrer le Changeur de Peau, qui avait tout de même envie de rencontrer une telle personne.

_ Oui rassura Gandalf. Quant à vous autre, vous attendrez ici, vous ne sortez pas avant que je n'en donne le signal. Pas de geste brusque, de bruit et ne l'envahissez pas, vous sortez que deux par deux et… non, Bombur, vous comptez pour deux donc vous sortirez seul prévena le Magicien avant de préciser une chose essentiel : Vous attendez le signal !

_ Le signal ! Approuva les nains après les autres avant que Bofur ne vienne à poser une question essentielle.

_ C'est quoi le signal ?

Et à cette question, tous les nains se mirent à se fixer et certains étaient prêts à suivre Gandalf pour lui demander le signal mais il était déjà trop tard, le magicien et le sang-mêlé étaient déjà trop loin du perron pour sortir sans être vue par leur propriétaire des lieux.

Ce dernier, se trouvant de dos à eux, poursuivant le coupage de ces buches avec sa hache, faisant bien trois têtes de plus que Gandalf et dont sa crinière brune s'étalait dans son dos, n'ayant qu'un pantalon en vêtement, en un trait qui recouvrait sa colonne vertébrale jusqu'à son pantalon, Bilbon ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être impressionner de voir un être aussi grand. En même temps, l'apparence de l'ours qu'il était, se trouvait aussi impressionnant.

Alors qu'ils s'avançaient vers lui, Bilbon constata que plus ils allaient vers lui et plus leur avancer prenait du temps, terminant par comprendre que Gandalf était en train de ralentir en allant vers le Changeur de Peau. Surtout quand il vit le visage qu'il tirait à cet instant en observant leur hôte, se mettant à remettre une mèche dans ces cheveux et se mettre à tousser pour se donner contenance.

_ Tu es anxieux ? Lui fit remarquer Bilbon à son encontre, tandis que Gandalf porta son attention sur lui prêt à répondre mais il sursauta quand il entendit un autre coup de hache, se retournant vers leur hôte.

_ Anxieux ? Demanda Gandalf en s'arrêtant un instant avant de reprendre sa marche. Quelle sottise ! Bonjour salua-t'il d'une petite voix contrairement à celle qu'il avait d'habitude alors que leur hôte continuait son buchonnage sans porter attention à eux.

S'étant mis légèrement derrière lui à trois mètres, Gandalf dut reculer quand Beorn relança sa hache pour abattre sa buche.

_ Bonjour resalua Gandalf alors que leur hôte se stoppa, sa hache toucher placer sur le tronc sur lequel il coupait ces buches, avant de porter son attention sur eux, en tournant légèrement la tête.

_ Qui êtes-vous ? Lui demanda Beorn, d'une voix grave et guère rassurante.

_ Je suis Gandalf. Gandalf le Gris se présenta Gandalf en inclinant de la tête au moment où leur hôte se retourna vers eux, plaçant la hache devant lui et rivant son regard vers eux.

Alors que Bilbon ne put s'empêcher d'être intimider par ce dernier, il fallait dire que d'être face à lui était assé terrifiant en somme, surtout que sa hache faisait deux fois sa taille.

_ Je n'en ai jamais entendus parler annonça Beorn à son encontre alors qu'il porta son attention sur Bilbon qui n'avait pu s'empêcher de se mettre légèrement en arrière du magicien.

_ Remarquer, si vous vivez reclus ici, vous ne devez pas avoir beaucoup de visite fit remarquer Bilbon ne pouvant s'en empêcher.

_ Qui est ce petit individu ? Demanda-t'il en portant son attention sur Gandalf.

_ Je m'appelle Bilbon Sacquet de la Comté salua Bilbon à son encontre, tout en inclinant de la tête à son encontre.

_ Ce n'est pas un nain, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda leur hôte pour confirmation alors qu'il remettait ces mains autour de sa hache prêt à l'utiliser juste au cas où.

_ Oh, non, c'est un hobbit…

_ Pourquoi ? Vous avez un problème avec les nains ? Lui demanda Bilbon, tout en faisant grimacer Gandalf qui porta un regard vers lui alors que Beorn ne le lâchait pas des yeux. Ma mère était une hobbite et elle est morte à mes onze ans de maladie, l'année après la mort de mon père, qui lui était un nain, tué par un orque. Vous vous attaquerez à un enfant sans défense devant vous ? Lui demanda-t'il tout en secouant les bras tout en désignant sa hache dans ces mains.

_ Je l'aime bien ce petit. On dirait un petit lapin avoua Beorn alors que Gandalf ne put s'empêcher de sourire à cette remarque alors que Bilbon levait un sourcil à cette annonce. Un semi-homme et un magicien, que faites-vous dans le coin ? Leur demanda-t'il tout en vrillant un regard sur les deux.

_ Oh, il se trouve que nous avons passé un mauvais quart d'heure, avec les gobelins dans les montagnes rapporta Gandalf.

_ Pourquoi avez-vous approché des gobelins ? C'est stupide de faire ça ! Fit remarquer Beorn à ce propos.

_ Il faut dire que les gobelins s'amusent à tailler dans la roche et certains passages s'ouvrent sous nos pieds dès qu'ils reçoivent un poids en trop remarqua Bilbon à ce propos.

_ Et vous avez parfaitement raison… approuva Gandalf en secouant de la main pour acquiescer ces dires tout en vrillant son regard vers Bilbon, lui demandant, dans un regard silencieux, d'arrêter de faire ce genre de remarque, parce qu'elle pourrait leur couter la tête.

Mais le seul soucis, c'est que Gandalf avait oublié les nains qui attendaient derrière eux dans la maison, attendant le signal pour sortir et le voyant gigoter de la main, Bofur, qui guettait à la fenêtre, crut qu'il s'agissait du signal et le fit savoir.

_ Le signal. Sortez ! Sortez ! Sortez !

Tirant sur ces vêtements, Dwalin donna un coup à Balin et tous les deux s'empressèrent de quitter la maison et de se dévoiler à leur hôte, tandis Gandalf se figea quand ils les entendirent sortir, se retournant vers eux en état d'alerte. Alors que Beorn ramassa sa hache qu'il brandit prêt à l'utiliser tandis que Dwalin et Balin descendirent les marches, se tenant en ligne et étant sortis sans arme bien évidemment.

_ Dwalin et Balin se présenta Dwalin, lui et son frère, tandis que Balin se mit à sourire en levant la main en salutation.

_ Et je dois vous avouer que… quelques-uns dans notre groupe sont… des nains admit Gandalf quelque peu hésitant.

_ Parce que pour vous, deux, c'est quelques-uns ? Demanda Beorn en tenant sa hache en évidence, prêt à l'utiliser à toute entourloupe.

_ Oui, puisque vous l'évoquez, ils…

_ Il y a quinze nains dans notre Compagnie.

_ Bilbon ! S'exclama anxieux Gandalf en se tournant vers lui alors que derrière eux, Dwalin et Balin se tenaient prêt à intervenir au cas où, si les choses venaient à se corser.

Et aux vus du grognement que fit Beorn, Bilbon sut qu'il avait pertinemment bien fais car aux vus de l'hésitation donner par Gandalf, le Changeur de Peau n'aurait peut-être pas apprécié qu'on le fasse tourner en bourrique sur le nombre de nain qui se cachait dans sa maison.

_ Nous ne voulions pas vous importunez dans votre intimité Maitre Beorn s'excusa Bilbon tout en se plaçant devant Gandalf, pour ainsi préserver le magicien juste au cas où. Après notre confrontation avec les gobelins dans les Monts Brumeux, nous avons été pris en chasse par un groupe d'orque que vous avez sans nul doute vus trainer dans les parages. Ils nous ont pourchassés pendant plus de deux jours et nous étions épuiser, votre maison s'est retrouvé le seul endroit où nous pouvions être à l'abri, le temps de nous reposer mais…

_ Mais quoi, Jeune Lapin ?

_ Allez sortez ! Murmura quelqu'un dans leur dos que Bilbon et Gandalf reconnurent facilement comme étant celle de Bofur.

_ C'est à nous ! Approuva la voix de Gloin, l'instant suivante, deux autres nains sortaient à leur tour de la maison.

Beorn grognant légèrement en les voyant mais ce dernier connaissait déjà le nombre exacte de nains se cachant dans sa maison, alors que Gandalf essaya de détendre l'atmosphère en les présentant à leur hôte.

_ D'autre membres de notre joyeuse Compagnie, Oin et Gloin informa le magicien tout en désignant les deux nains qui se placèrent aux côtés des deux autres, après s'être incliner devant le Changeur de Peau pour le saluer sans paraitre menaçant.

_ Qu'êtes-vous donc pour avoir tant de nains avec vous ? Un cirque ambulant ?

_ Gandalf leur avait demandé de sortir deux par deux pour ne pas vous envahir et… Bofur arrête de donner le signal, on appellera les prochains nains à sortir le moment venus ! Cria Bilbon vers la maison alors qu'à l'intérieur du bouquant se fit devant la porte.

Sans doute que les deux nains qui s'apprêtaient à sortir s'étaient stoppé et retourner sur leur pas, tout en s'étant sans doute casser la figure. Et aux vus des exclamations de douleur, cela venait de Dori et Ori.

_ Excusez-les ! S'excusa Bilbon pour eux à l'encontre de Beorn, bien qu'il conserva son regard vers lui plutôt que vers la hache qu'il n'avait pas un seul instant lâché, au contraire les jointures de ces poings se resserraient d'avantage. Nous sommes tous sous pression depuis plusieurs jours alors le fait que nous sommes chez une personne qui n'apprécia pas beaucoup les nains, sans compté qu'il est capable de prendre la forme d'un immense ours brun qui peut nous déchiqueter à tout instant et que vous tenez cette hache alors que nous n'avons pas nos armes sur nous. Il y a de quoi être un peu tendu voulut expliquer calmement le jeune sang-mêlé à l'attention de leur hôte.

_ Excuses accepter finit par accepter Beorn, fixant un instant le hobbit-nain avant de reporter son regard vers sa maison. Appelez donc le reste de vos camarades nains ? Lui demanda-t'il.

_ Bien sûr ! Répondit Bilbon en hochant de la tête avant de tourner son regard vers la demeure, tout en ayant remarqué le léger sourire que lui adressa Gandalf au passage, avant d'appeler à haute voix. Dori ! Ori ! Vous pouvez venir ?

Et ne le faisant pas appeler deux fois, les deux nains en question s'empressèrent de descendre les escaliers alors que Beorn ne put esquiver un petit grognement quand ces deux derniers vinrent se placer devant les autres pour se présenter.

_ Dori et Ori, pour vous servir se présenta l'ainé des deux, tout en s'inclinant avec son cadet devant le Changeur de Peau.

_ Je ne veux pas de vos services fit remarquer Beorn à ce sujet.

_ Et c'est tout à fait compréhensible essaya de calmer Gandalf à ce sujet, alors qu'Oin attrapait Ori pour le mettre à l'abri derrière avec son frère.

_ Quel cauchemar ne put s'empêcher de murmure Dori à ce propos.

_ Ne leur en voulez pas Maitre Beorn, c'est une très vieille coutume chez les nains de se présenter ainsi informa Bilbon pour ainsi apaiser la tension et éviter que leur hôte ne pense que Dori a voulus le provoquer. Lorsqu'on se présente, on dit toujours son nom avant de dire « pour vous servir », ce n'est rien d'autre qu'une forme de politesse de bienvenu lui expliqua-t'il sur cette vieille habitude qu'avait chaque nain qui se respecte.

_ Très bien accepta Beorn à ce sujet. Et les autres ?

_ Bien sûr autorisa Bilbon avant de se décider sur quel couple de nain il allait appeler ensuite, quand il se dit que calmer la situation en parlant de lui, serait une bonne solution. Alaric ! Alrik ! Vous pouvez venir ! Les appela-t'il tout en vrillant son regard vers la maison.

L'instant d'après, ces deux protecteurs descendirent les marches, souriant tous les deux avant de s'incliner devant Beorn en s'étant placer devant les autres nains, déjà présenter au Changeur de Peau.

_ Voici Alaric et Alrik, des amis proches de mon père présenta Bilbon tout en désignant les deux nains en question. Leur jeune frère est tombé dans la même bataille qui a pris la vie de mon père, et ils ont depuis veillé sur moi, m'élevant après la mort de ma mère. Ils ne sont pas dangereux, comme tous les autres d'ailleurs, excepté quand on les menace d'une hache ; fit simplement savoir le jeune Sacquet sur la question, tout en ne pouvant s'empêcher de jeter un œil à la hache en question.

_ Et les sept autres nains encore dans ma maison ?

_ Il y a aussi mes cousins, les deux fils de la sœur de mon père avoua Bilbon alors que ces deux derniers l'eurent entendus et n'hésitant pas une seule seconde, quittèrent la maison et rejoignirent les côtés d'Alaric et Alrik. Voici Fili et Kili, de sacrés têtes de pioche mais des cœurs vaillant les présenta-t'il tout en tentant de faire un peu d'humour alors que ces deux derniers inclinèrent la tête à l'encontre de Beorn, avant de jeter un regard rieur vers le jeune Sacquet.

_ Si nous nous sommes des têtes de pioches, qu'est-ce que tu peux être Bili ? Lui demanda Fili rieux.

_ Une tête de lapin ? Proposa Kili, en ayant parfaitement noté la petite appellation que lui avait donné le Changeur de Peau, faisant un peu grogner Bilbon avant qu'il ne reprenne les appels des autres nains encore dans la maison.

_ Et, il y a aussi, Nori, Bofur ainsi que Bifur et Bombur informa le jeune Sacquet, se disant que ces quatre derniers pouvaient venir en même temps, aux vus de l'attitude calme qu'avez eu les autres.

Mais Bilbon ne put s'empêcher de frémir, tout comme Gandalf alors que les autres nains fusillaient du regard les quatre concerner qui se mirent à dévaler les escaliers, faillant bien risquer de se rompre le cou dans les marches. Tandis que Bifur perdit le sens dans lequel il devait se placer, s'empressant de se retourner et de saluer leur hôte, tandis que Bofur fusilla son cousin du regard avant de lui retirer le torchon qu'il avait pris comme bavette pour manger et le cacher dans son dos.

_ Ils sont tous là ? Demanda Beorn en se mettant à les compter quand il constata qu'il en manquait encore un et que Gandalf prit la relève pour le dernier nain encore dans sa maison.

_ Le dernier membre et non le moindre, il s'agit du chef de notre Compagnie, Thorin Ecu-de-chêne indiqua Gandalf à l'instant même ou Thorin finit par apparaitre à la vue du Changeur de Peau, ne le quittant pas du regard, prouvant ainsi qu'il n'avait pas peur de lui.

Mais ce n'était pas le cas de Beorn qui le fixa un instant alors que Gandalf, tout comme Bilbon comprit, ainsi que Thorin, que le Changeur de Peau le reconnaissait. Ou reconnaissait tout du moins son nom.

_ Encore une fois, nous sommes désolés que notre présence vous gêne mais…

_ Avez-vous déjeuné ?

_ Pardon ? Demanda Bilbon en pensant avoir mal entendu la demande qu'il vienne de faire.

_ Avez-vous mangé ? Leur redemanda Beorn alors qu'il eut la réponse quand plusieurs hochements de tête négative des nains lui répondirent. Bien, alors venez, je serais un piètre hôte si je ne vous offrais pas le gîte et le couvert leur fit-il remarquer à ce propos.

Alors que son offre reçut les remerciements et d'autre inclinaison des nains, tandis qu'ils retournèrent tous à l'intérieur avec leur hôte. Pendant que certains nains félicitèrent leur plus jeune membre devant la diplomatie qu'il avait employé pour éviter des problèmes avec le propriétaire des lieux.

.oOo.

Ils s'étaient tous retrouver à la grande table du Changeur de Peau alors que ce dernier, après avoir revêtus un haut en tresse, leur servait un copieux repas à base de pain, de miel, de fromage, de fruit et de lait qu'ils tenaient des animaux qu'il élevait et nourrissait. Toute la Compagnie étaient assise sur les bancs autour alors que seul Thorin restait debout, appuyer contre l'une des poutres, observant les autres alors que Gandalf était appuyer contre le mur, en train de fumer sa pipe et que Balin s'appuyait contre le lit du Changeur de Peau.

Thorin ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être quelque admiratif devant le sang-froid et la diplomatie qu'avait usé le plus jeune de ces neveux, ce dernier sagement assis entre Fili et Kili en bout de table, juste à côté de lui. Bien que Thorin savait que cela aurait dû être lui qui accompagne le Magicien, le fait que leur hôte n'aimait pas beaucoup les nains, ne les aurait guère aidé et ils auraient pu aller droit à un massacre.

Mais tout c'était bien passé, le petit avait su mieux gérer la situation que Gandalf et à présent, ils étaient tous réunis autour de cette table, dégustant ce qu'il leur donnait à manger, devant se contenter de ce que leur hôte leur proposait, ce dernier ne mangeait pas de viande et tenait à ces bêtes. Sauf que même ce genre de repas ne gênait pas tant les nains car leur portion avait de quoi les remplir sans trop les gaver, tandis que leur hôte passait entre ces convives tout en servant du lait dans les grosses chopes qui leur servait de verre.

Beorn venait tout juste de finir de servir les trois plus jeunes héritiers de Durin quand il se tourna vers Thorin et lui posa les questions qui lui taraudaient l'esprit.

_ Alors, vous êtes celui que l'on appelle Ecu-de-chêne ? Dîtes-moi, pourquoi Azog le Profanateur est-il à vos trousses ?

_ Vous connaissez Azog ? Lui demanda Thorin intrigué par le personnage. Comment ?

_ Mon peuple fut l'un des premiers à vivre dans les montagnes, avant que les orques n'arrivent des contrés du Nord rapporta Beorn. Le Profanateur a tué toute ma famille, les autres sont devenus ces esclaves. Pas pour le travail voyez-vous, mais pour son plaisir. Mettre en cage des changeurs de peau et les torturer l'amusait beaucoup apparemment fit-il savoir tout en réservant du lait dans la tasse d'Ori.

Alors que tous avaient pertinemment vus le fer qui entourait son poignet droit ainsi que la chaine briser qui s'y trouvait toujours accrocher. Beorn s'était échapper de cette torture que lui faisait vivre Azog et ces sbires.

_ Il y en a d'autre comme vous ? Lui demanda doucement Bilbon avec curiosité.

_ Il y en avait beaucoup.

_ Et… Et maintenant ?

_ Maintenant, il n'y en a plus qu'un avoua simplement Beorn alors que tous comprirent qu'il était le dernier survivant de son espèce. Donc, il vous faut atteindre la Montagne avant les derniers jours de l'automne ? Leur demanda-t'il tout en se réinstallant à sa place sur son fauteuil.

_ Avant que n'arrive le jour de Durin, oui approuva le magicien.

_ Le temps va vous manquer fit remarquer Beorn sur les semaines qui leur restait à franchir avant la fin de l'automne.

_ C'est pourquoi nous devons traverser la Forêt Noire avoua Gandalf.

_ Un Mal est à l'œuvre dans cette forêt. Sous ces arbres se cachent des créatures féroces, je ne m'y risquerai qu'en cas d'extrême nécessité fit remarquer Beorn à ce sujet.

_ Nous prendrons la Route des Elfes, ce chemin est encore sur annonça le magicien sur le chemin qu'ils allaient emprunter, tandis que Thorin s'était redresser et se mit à marcher un peu, pour tenter de penser à autre chose que de repasser par cette forêt.

Se rappelant sans difficulté de la dernière fois qu'il l'avait traversé. C'était lors de l'attaque de Smaug et après avoir fuis Erebor avec les survivants de la Montagne, les elfes leur avaient permis de franchir leur terre pour atteindre les Monts Brumeux. Et c'est tout ce qu'ils avaient fait, ils les avaient ignorés et laissés dans leur souffrance.

Depuis ce jour, quand Thorin était partis rendre visite à ces cousins dans les Monts de Fer, il veillait toujours à éviter la forêt et à la contourner. Même si cela le forçait à faire un chemin plus long, il était hors de question pour lui de remettre un pied dans cette maudite forêt ou vivait ceux qu'ils considéraient aussi lâche et peu loyal comme les orques.

_ Sur ? Les elfes de la Forêt Noire ne sont pas comme leur semblable. Ils sont moins subtiles et plus dangereux mais ça n'a pas d'importance déclara Beorn.

_ Que voulez-vous dire ? Lui demanda Thorin en se retournant vers lui, intriguer et quelque peu alarmé de sa déclaration.

_ Ces terres sont infestées d'orques. Leur nombre ne cesse d'augmenter et vous êtes à pieds. Vous n'atteindrez jamais la Forêt Noire vivant leur fit savoir Beorn sur les risques qu'ils allaient encourir avant d'atteindre la forêt, avant qu'il ne se lève de son siège sans quitter Thorin du regard. Je n'aime pas les nains, ils sont cupides et aveugles. Aveugle face à toute vie qu'ils estiment moindre que la leur fit-il remarquer tout en apercevant une petite sourie blanche que Bofur repoussa de son bras, qu'il attrapa dans sa grande main et avec laquelle il s'avança vers Thorin. Mais les orques je les hais plus encore. Que vous faut-il ? Lui demanda-t'il alors qu'il se mit à caresser de son pouce le petit animal dans sa main avant de reporter son attention sur le nain.

.oOo.

Après son offre de les aider, la seule chose que demanda Thorin était la possibilité d'avoir un moyen de transport ainsi que des vivres, s'était les uniques moyens dont ils avaient besoin pour le reste de leur voyage jusqu'à la Montagne. Demande que Beorn put facilement accepter et leur donner, leur remettant des vivres de sa propre réserve, ainsi que leur confiant ces quelques poneys et le cheval qu'il possédait.

Il ne fallut à la Compagnie qu'une demi-heure tout au plus pour réunir leurs affaires et se répartir les provisions, tandis que Beorn leur confia des selles et des rennes faites dans des cordes et des couvertures pour pouvoir monter les poneys. Ou pendant que les nains s'occupaient de cela, Gandalf discutait des derniers détails avec Beorn à l'écart de la Compagnie sous les arbres de la forêt.

_ Vous renverrez mes poneys avant d'entrer dans la forêt ?

_ Vous avez ma parole promit Gandalf avant qu'il ne s'arrête en même temps que Beorn en levant les yeux vers la cime des pins autour d'eux, là ou des corbeaux se mirent à croasser et à s'envoler brusquement. On nous observe ?

_ Oui approuva Beorn en sentant le danger roder non loin d'eux, bien qu'il gardait une distance raisonnable, surtout à cause de lui. Les orques ne renonceront pas, ils poursuivront les nains jusqu'à ce qui les voient mourir. Ainsi que le Petit Lapin, c'est enfant est précieux n'est-ce pas ? Lui demanda-t'il tout en se tournant vers le magicien.

_ Il l'est. Il se trouve que Bilbon est un descendant de la Lignée de Durin et qu'il est la Septième et Dernière Réincarnation de Durin informa Gandalf sur l'importance du plus jeune membre de la Compagnie.

_ Alors il fera tout pour le voir mort.

_ Pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi le Profanateur est-il sortis de son trou ? Bilbon ne peut-être la raison, très peu de gens connait son secret fit remarquer Gandalf.

_ Il y a une alliance entre les orques de la Moria et le Sorcier de Dol Guldur informa Beorn.

_ En êtes-vous sur ?

_ Des hordes se sont rassemblés là-bas. Ils sont chaque jour plus nombreux le tint au courant le Changeur de Peau avant tourner le regard vers la forêt en entendant les étranges cris qui y résonnaient.

Alors que Thorin les entendit comme les autres, son regard se porta de nouveau sur Gandalf et Beorn poursuivant leur discussion à l'écart, bien qu'il pouvait facilement discerner les mines sérieuses et inquiètes qu'ils avaient. Leur échange devait être extrêmement sérieux.

_ Que savez-vous de ce Sorcier ? Celui qu'on appelle le Nécromancien ?

_ Je sais qu'il n'est pas celui que l'on pense. Des créatures malfaisantes sont appelés pour le servir, Azog lui rend hommage affirma Beorn sur la question.

_ Gandalf ! Nous perdons du temps fit remarquer Thorin tout en désignant la course lente du soleil à monter vers le zénith.

Alors que Gandalf s'apprêtait à les rejoindre, il fut arrêté par une question que vint à lui demander le Changeur de Peau.

_ Encore une chose. Récemment, le bruit a courus qu'on avait vus des Morts en train de marcher du côté des Monts du Rudor.

_ Des Morts ?

_ Est-ce vrai ? Y a-t'il des tombes dans ces Montagnes ? Demanda Beorn à l'attention du magicien.

Alors que Gandalf se rappela des paroles prononcer plusieurs jours plus tôt par Dame Galadriel, durant le Conseil Blanc, après que le Magicien Gris avait dévoilé la Lame de Morgul trouver par Radagast à Dol Guldur.

_**« Lorsqu'Angmar tomba, les Hommes du Nord emportèrent son corps et tous ces biens, et les scellèrent dans les Monts du Rudor. Au plus profond de la roche, ils l'ensevelirent. Dans un tombeau si sombre qu'il ne verrait jamais le jour. »**_

_ Oui. Oui, il y a des tombes là-bas confirma Gandalf sur la question.

_ Je me souviens d'un temps ou un Etre Maléfique régnait sur ces Terres. Un Etre au pouvoir assé puissant pour ressusciter les Morts se rappela Beorn. Si cet Ennemi est revenu en Terre du Milieu, il faut me le dire Gandalf ?

_ Saroumane le Blanc dit que ce n'est pas possible. Notre Ennemi a été éliminé et ne reviendra jamais.

_ Et Gandalf le Gris que dit-il ?

Au vus du visage d'hésitation que le Magicien tira, Beorn eut facilement sa réponse et revint à la réalité quand les croassements des corbeaux se firent de nouveau entendre dans la forêt autour d'eux, alors qu'ils levèrent leur regards vers la cime des pins. Inquiétant encore plus les nains de la Compagnie qui se trouvaient tous jucher sur les dos des poneys, certains par deux aux vus du nombre réduits de poneys pour tous, comme Bofur et Bifur, Oin et Gloin, ainsi que Nori et Ori alors que les autres avaient chacun la possibilité d'avoir un poney.

_ Partez maintenant ! Déclara Beorn à l'encontre du Magicien et du reste de la Compagnie.

_ Oui.

_ Tant qu'il fait encore jour rapporta le Changeur de Peau, alors qu'il surveillait les horizons à la recherche des orques tandis que Gandalf rejoigna la Compagnie et que les hurlements d'un loup se firent entendre autour d'eux. Ceux qui vous traquent ne sont pas très loin finit-il par les informer alors que le magicien s'empressa de monter sur le cheval qu'on lui avait confié et de mener leur troupe, le plus vite possible vers la Forêt Noire.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà pour ce chapitre ;)<strong>

**alors? vos avis?**

**je suis encore en avance puisque j'en suis au chapitre 40 donc je peux encore me permettre de poster vendredi pour 17h aussi, qu'est ce que vous en dîtes ;)**

**bonne fin de journée **

**biz**

**Sabrinabella**


	31. Chapitre 30 La Porte des Elfes

**Bonsoir ou Bonjour à tous =D**

**je suis parvenu à me connecter à mon ordi moi qui a une rhino je suis littéralement dans le coltare surtout après ma semaine de travail XD**

**sinon merci pour mes lectrices et ceux qui ont mis mon histoire en favorite, ces derniers pourraient d'aileurs laisser des com pour que je puisses connaitre leur avis ;)**

**voilà la suite **

**BONNE LECTURE**

**Sabrinabella**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 30 : La Porte des Elfes<strong>

La chevauchée fut rapide et la traversée jusqu'à la Forêt Noire ne dura que quelques heures, arrivant de la lisière de celle-ci en milieu d'après-midi alors que le soleil avait disparu derrière les nuages gris, qui ne voulaient dire qu'une seule chose. La pluie n'allait pas tarder à leur tomber dessus.

Quand ils s'arrêtèrent à la lisière de la Forêt Noire, Bilbon ne put s'empêcher de penser que les arbres paraissaient immenses et sans nulle doute centenaire pour certains, voir des millénaires peut-être pour d'autre. Toujours assis sur le dos de son poneys, le jeune Sacquet fixa Gandalf s'approcher d'une entrée qui se formait dans la forêt, celle-ci encadrer par deux arbres sculpter formant comme une ache et d'où un sentier en marbre se formait sous les pieds du Magicien. Tandis qu'à cette entrée, se trouvait un petit autel au centre du cercle formé par les arbres avant que le sentier ne s'avance dans la forêt, menant un chemin dans celle-ci.

_ La Porte des Elfes. C'est ici que commence le sentier qui traverse la Forêt Noire les informa Gandalf.

_ Aucun signe des orques. La chance est de notre côté remarqua Dwalin.

_ Cela n'a rien avoir avec la chance Dwalin informa Alaric.

_ Comment ça ?

_ Regarde là-bas Balin indiqua Alrik tout en désignant la colline rocheuse à une centaine de mètres ou ils se trouvaient tous, tandis qu'ils descendaient tous du dos des poneys.

Suivant la direction indiquée par le nain, tous les autres finirent par apercevoir un énorme ours brun qui observa l'horizon avant de reporter son attention sur eux.

_ Il nous a suivis jusqu'ici ? Se demanda surpris Ori en reconnaissant l'ours dont ils avaient essayés de fuir la veille.

_ Sans doute pour voir si nous allions lui rendre ces poneys.

_ Ne dit pas de bêtises Nori répliqua Alaric en levant les yeux au ciel face à la remarque du voleur. Il est celui qui garde les orques loin de nous lui fit-il remarquer.

_ Il nous a donné un sursis en plus, autant en profiter fit savoir Thorin à l'adresse de sa Compagnie.

_ Libérez les poneys ! Qu'ils retournent chez leur Maitre indiqua Gandalf à l'encontre des nains.

Alors que les nains se chargeaient de prendre leurs affaires tout en libérant les poneys les uns après les autres, Bilbon s'était rapproché de Gandalf se trouvant à la Porte des Elfes, tandis qu'il portait attention sur la lisière de la forêt, se rendant compte de quelque chose.

_ Cette forêt semble être… malade, comme si elle était la proie de quelque chose de nuisible fit-il remarquer à l'encontre de Gandalf, tout en avisant les branches mortes et la mauvaises herbes qu'il pouvait apercevoir, sentant que quelque chose n'allait pas. N'y a-t'il pas moyen de la contourner ?

_ Si en faisant un détour de deux cent mille vers le Nord ou le double de cette distance vers le Sud informa Gandalf sur les kilomètres qu'ils devraient franchir s'ils devaient contourner la forêt, alors qu'il avança sur le sentier, rivant son attention autour de lui et oubliant un instant le jeune sang-mêlé.

Tandis que ce dernier ne pouvait s'empêcher de se trouver mal à l'aise pour une raison qu'il ignorait alors qu'il porta une main vers les colliers qui se trouvaient autour de son cou. Vers celui contenant les perles de sa mère et celle de la Pierre de Durin qu'il caressa distraitement, avant de se concentrer à remettre son sac de voyage sur son dos, tout comme le Marteau de Guerre de son père, qu'il n'avait pas eu encore la chance d'utiliser pendant tout le voyage. Et son sac de guérison en bandoulière, alors qu'il mettait l'autre sac de provision sur son autre côté, son bouclier toujours à son avant-bras gauche, tout en plongeant ces mains dans les poches de son manteau, attendant que les autres aient finis leur paquetage quand son doigt toucha autre chose dans sa poche.

Autre que ces jouets et ces autres possessions personnelles qu'il préférait garder sur lui que dans son sac, qu'il pouvait perdre durant la route, surtout après ce qui était arrivé aux autres durant leur passage dans la mine des gobelins, la main droite de Bilbon finit par retrouver le contact de l'Anneau qu'il gardait au fond de celle-ci. Le mal à l'aise qu'il ressentait en cet instant, se mettait à s'accentuer alors qu'il avait la nette impression d'entendre quelque chose qui résonnait dans sa tête, et qui le mettait de plus en plus nerveux.

Tandis qu'il essayait de comprendre ce qu'il avait, Gandalf continua son avancée sur le sentier, sans pour autant quitter les nains du regard, toujours en train de décharger les montures et de rassembler les affaires. Le magicien se rapprocha d'une des statues qui se trouvait à côté du sentier, représentant une femme elfe, recouverte par des branches mortes et de la mauvaise herbe qui la recouvrait totalement, ou seule la tête était visible.

Et en se rapprochant de celle-ci, la mise en garde que lui avait porté Galadriel à Foncombe lui revint à l'esprit.

__ Quelque chose avance dans l'ombre en silence. A l'abri des regards mais elle gagne chaque jour en puissance. Méfiez-vous du Nécromancien ? Il n'est pas ce qu'il parait._

Attrapant les branches et la végétation qui avait poussé autour de la statue, Gandalf les retira pour ainsi dévoiler le torse de la sculpture sur lequel avait été dessiné un œil dans un encore rouge. Dans du sang. Alors que l'image d'un œil sans paupière, nimber de flamme sauta à la vision de Bilbon qui sursauta, tout en relâchant l'anneau qui retomba au fond de sa poche tandis qu'il essayait de donner du sens à ce qu'il avait. Et surtout, qu'est-ce qu'était ou qui était cet œil de flamme ?

Pendant que Gandalf resta figer devant la statue et la marque peinte dessus, ne pouvant s'empêcher de déglutir alors que les conseils de Dame Galadriel résonnaient dans sa tête.

__ Gandalf, si notre ennemi est revenu, il faut que nous le sachions. Allez au tombeau dans les Montagnes ?_

_ Les Monts du Rudor ? S'il le faut accepta Gandalf.

_ Bili ? Tout va bien ?

Redressant la tête, Bilbon ne put s'empêcher de cligner des yeux en tournant son regard vers ces deux cousins qui s'étaient rapprochés de lui, se mettant à frotter ces yeux pour retirer cette impression que les flammes de cet œil continuaient toujours de bruler devant lui.

_ Ca va aller Fili, enfin je crois.

_ Qu'est ce qui te tracasse ? C'est Azog, c'est ça ? Il faut dire que découvrir qu'il soit en vie a été un choc pour tous, je crois ? Fit remarquer Kili sur la question.

_ Je ne peux pas imaginer le courage qu'a eu mon Père et Alrim d'aller affronter cette créature, tout comme Thorin d'ailleurs avoua Bilbon. J'en ai encore les mains qui tremble rien que d'y penser admit-il tout en refermant ces mains en poings et les retenant de justesse de les mettre dans ces poches.

Quelque chose en lui, lui disait qu'il y avait quelque chose qui clochait avec cet anneau ? Mais d'un autre côté, ce n'était rien d'autre qu'un anneau inoffensif, enfin, combien d'anneau connaissait-il qui pouvait rendre invisible ? Dès qu'ils arriveront à Erebor et qu'ils se seront chargés du dragon, Bilbon ira faire un tour dans la bibliothèque de la Montagne, en espérant que celle-ci n'avait pas flambée et trouver des renseignements sur ce dernier.

Sauf qu'il pouvait aussi en parler à Gandalf, celui-ci portait même l'un des Anneaux donner aux Trois elfes, peut-être qu'il serait… ? Non. Quelque chose lui disait de ne pas le dire au magicien alors pourquoi avait-il l'impression que cet anneau avait un lien avec celui qu'avait Gandalf ?

Rien que d'essayer de trouver une réponse lui causait un terrible mal de crâne alors que toutes ces connaissances étaient en train de s'embrouiller dans son esprit. Est-ce qu'il était si fatiguer qu'il n'arrivait plus à penser normalement ? Ou alors, s'était autre chose qui était en train de brouiller son esprit ?

_ Bili ? Et cousin, tu nous écoutes ?

_ Pardon ?

En revenant à la réalité, Bilbon constata que Fili et Kili l'observaient avec des mines inquiètes et que le reste des nains avait terminé avec les poneys, ayant relâché ces derniers qui s'empressèrent de retourner auprès de leur maitre chez eux. Alors que Nori était en train de défaire les affaires de Gandalf du cheval que lui avait confié Beorn, avant que le jeune sang-mêlé ne reporte son attention sur ces deux cousins et tenter de les rassurer sur son état.

_ Ca va aller les gars, je suis seulement…

_Pas mon cheval ! J'en ai besoin !

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Gandalf qui ressortait de la forêt et se dirigeait vers eux, droit vers sa monture.

_ Tu vas nous quitter ? Lui demanda surpris Bilbon alors que tous les autres espéraient une explication face à cette annonce.

_ Si je vous laisse, c'est parce que j'y suis contraint informa Gandalf sur le sérieux de la situation.

_ Qu'est ce qui se passe Gandalf ?

_ Je ne peux encore rien dire Alaric, il faut que je sache si oui ou non c'est vrai avant de créer une panique générale informa le magicien.

_ C'est si sérieux que ça ?

_ Je ne l'espère pas Alrik mais je vais devoir le découvrir avoua Gandalf avant que son attention ne soit porter sur Bilbon, devant lequel il passa avec ces cousins. Tu as changé Bilbon Sacquet, Fils de Frérin, tu n'es plus le hobbit-nain qu'on a vus quitté son village fit-il remarquer à l'encontre du garçon.

_ J'aillais vous en parlez. J'ai… trouvé quelque chose dans les tunnels des gobelins.

_ Trouver quoi ? Lui demanda Gandalf, alors que Fili et Kili ne les quittaient pas l'échange du regard. Qu'as-tu trouvé ?

Alors que Bilbon avait remis sa main droite dans le fond de sa poche pour chercher le bijou et lui montrer, quelque chose bloqua le garçon à le lui dire, surtout que Fili et Kili se trouvaient tous les deux de chaque côté de lui, attendant eux aussi de savoir. Quelque chose en lui, lui disait de ne pas leur montrer, qu'ils lui voleraient. Pourquoi pensait-il à de telle chose ? Ce n'était rien d'autre qu'une babiole, n'est-ce pas ?

_ Mon courage avoua finalement Bilbon en refermant sa main en poing et la quittant de sa poche, tout en souriant au magicien devant lui.

Pourquoi avait-il sortis une telle ânerie comme excuse ? Quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas et il allait découvrir quoi ?

_ Oh, c'est bien. Très bien affirma Gandalf, heureux de l'entendre avant de lui déclarer avec sérieux : Il t'en faudra. Je vous attendrais sur le promontoire face au versant Sud d'Erebor. Garder la carte et la clé en lieu sûr, et… n'entrez pas dans cette montagne sans moi tint-il au courant Thorin quand il passa devant lui pour atteindre son cheval, alors que la pluie avait enfin commencé à tomber autour d'eux.

Alors que Thorin hocha de la tête à la mise en garde du Magicien, avant de porter son attention sur Balin pour ensuite fixer la lisière de la Forêt Noire.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu allais réellement lui dire Bili ?

_ De quoi tu parles Fili ?

_ Tu allais montrer quelque chose à Gandalf que tu as dans ta poche, qu'est-ce que c'est ?

_ Il n'y a que les jouets que j'ai reçus de Bofur et Bifur dans ma poche Kili, et la tienne par la même occasion fit savoir Bilbon tout en lui montrant les sculptures en question qu'il avait. C'est seulement venu un tic de ma part de voir si je les ai toujours sur moi. Je préfère les avoir dans mes poches plutôt que dans les sacs tint-il au courant avant de remettre les objets en question au fond de sa poche.

_ Ce n'est plus le Vertbois d'antan les mit en garde Gandalf à l'encontre de la Compagnie. Il y a une rivière dans ces bois qui a été soumise à un enchantement, surtout ne touchez pas l'eau, traversez par le pont de pierre. Dans cette forêt, l'air, lui-même, est chargé d'illusion. Il vous troublera l'esprit et tentera de vous fourvoyez les prévena-t'il.

_ De nous fourvoyez ? Comment ça ? Demanda Bilbon ne comprenant pas ce qu'il voulait dire.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu sous-entends par-là Gandalf ?

_ Que la forêt essayera de vous égarez à travers ces arbres, Alaric expliqua Gandalf plus précisément alors que certains nains hésitaient à présent d'y entrer, tandis qu'il grimpa sur le dos de son cheval. Restez sur le sentier, ne le quittez pas. Si vous le quittez, vous ne le retrouverez jamais les mit-il en garde alors que Thorin et les autres hochèrent de la tête, et se détournèrent de lui pour entrer dans la forêt alors que le magicien leur lança cette dernière mise en garde, en s'éloignant d'eux. Restez sur le sentier quoiqu'il arrive !

_ En route ! Appela Thorin à l'encontre du reste de la Compagnie. Il faut y être avant le coucher du soleil, le jour de Durin leur rappela-t'il alors que tous les autres le suivirent vers la Porte des Elfes.

_ Le jour de Durin se rappela Bilbon distraitement, tout en observant une dernière fois Gandalf disparaitre dans la prairie, avant de se concentrer sur sa route et suivant ces deux oncles devant lui, suivant les autres par la même occasion.

_ C'est notre seule chance de trouver la Porte Secrète dans la Montagne leur fit savoir Thorin tout en franchissant la Porte des Elfes, suivis par Balin et Dwalin, en empruntant le début du sentier, entrant dans la forêt.

Puis suivait Alaric et Alrik, ensuite venait Bilbon alors que Fili et Kili lui emboitèrent le pas, vite suivis par Bofur, Bifur et Bombur, après Gloin et Oin, et enfin de Dori, Ori et Nori.

_ Est-ce que tu as vus Fili ?

_ Oui Kili, moi aussi je l'ai remarquer approuva Fili dans un murmure à l'attention de son frère, tout en vrillant son regard sur le dos de Bilbon marchant devant eux, tandis qu'Alaric et Alrik discutaient avec lui, de chose et d'autre. Bili a mentis à Gandalf, tout comme avec nous d'ailleurs ne put-il s'empêcher de dire.

_ Bili nous cache quelque chose mais quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui peut le pousser à demeurer muet et esquiver les questions, alors qu'il a toujours avoué ne détenir aucun secret envers Gandalf ? Lui demanda Kili à la fois curieux mais aussi inquiet pour quelque chose, qu'il n'arrivait pas à comprendre. Tu crois qu'il n'a pas confiance ?

_ Je ne crois pas que ça soit cela. J'ai pu lire de la surprise et de la peur dans les yeux de Bili quand Gandalf s'est détourner de lui après lui avoir répondus se rappela Fili sur les émotions qu'il avait capté sur le visage de son cousin. Comme s'il était à la fois surpris par ces propres mots et que quelque chose l'effrayait à la fois ?

_ Qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors ?

_ Ne t'en fais donc pas pour ça Kili, on va trouver la réponse et on veillera sur Bili lui promit Fili en lui souriant. On va comprendre ce mystère et protéger notre petit-frère lui affirma-t'il déterminer.

Fili et Kili hochèrent tous les deux de la tête, l'un envers l'autre, scellant ainsi leur promesse de surveiller et de veiller sur ce jeune cousin, qu'ils avaient l'impression d'avoir toujours connus et qu'ils avaient pris immédiatement sous leur aile. Ce n'était pas ce qui paraissait inquiété et effrayer Bilbon qui ne souhaitait pas leur dire qui allaient les arrêter, loin de là.

Ils étaient de la Lignée de Durin et ils allaient en faire leur enquête.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà pour ce chapitre =D<strong>

**alors? Vos avis?**

**moi je vais aller me coucher et me reposer un peu ;)**

**je vous dis à dimanche pour la suite =D**

**bonne fin de vendredi**

**biz**

**Sabrinabella**


	32. Chapitre 31 La Rivière Enchantée

**Bonjour à tous =D**

**voilà la suite comme prévus ;)**

**merci à mes lectrices et **

**BONNE LECTURE**

**Sabrinabella**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 31 : La Rivière Enchantée<strong>

_ Le sentier tourne par là.

La voix de Thorin résonna devant eux alors que ce dernier prit un petit chemin tournant sur leur gauche, suivant le sentier comme l'avait précisé Gandalf alors que certaine fois, la Compagnie devait pousser les feuilles mortes de leurs pieds pour trouver les pierres qui constituaient la route des elfes.

Mais ce n'était pas le fait que le sentier devenait plus fin au file de leur pas qui inquiétait autant Bilbon mais plutôt la forêt autour de lui dans son ensemble. Les arbres autour de lui étaient immenses et gigantesque alors que certains d'entre eux se trouvaient être trois arbres réunis en un seul, qui se tournaient autour. Sauf que s'était surtout les branches vierges de tous feuillages ou de fleur, ou encore d'oiseau ou de petits animaux qui l'intriguaient réellement.

Il avait l'impression que la forêt s'était figée dans le temps, demeurant inerte. Et plus ils s'enfonçaient dans la forêt, entre ces arbres et suivant le sentier, plus la lumière du jour avait du mal à filtrer à travers les cimes des arbres qui les surplombaient. Même que certains étaient tellement immenses que leurs racines jaillissaient du sol, créant des ponts naturels par lequel les nains devaient passer en dessous pour continuer de suivre le sentier, ou même de les traverser quand ils se rendaient compte que le sentier avait été taillé dans la grande racine.

Et plus il s'enfonçait et plus Bilbon sut que ce n'était pas normal, toute cette noirceur. Contrairement à la forêt qui bordai Foncombe, celle-ci était lumineuse et vivante mais ce Vertbois, rebaptiser Forêt Noir comprenant parfaitement pourquoi à présent, avait de quoi filer le bourdon. Surtout qu'ils ne pouvaient savoir combien de temps ils passèrent dans cette forêt, si cela était des minutes ou des heures ou encore des jours depuis qu'ils y étaient entrés.

Elle paraissait lugubre mais aussi dangereuse.

_ Alors Bili ? Qu'est ce que tu voulais dire à Gandalf avant de nous quitter? Lui demanda curieux Kili en venant rejoindre son cousin à ces côtés, faisant sursauter ce dernier qui sorta de sa torpeur. Nous risquons de passer plusieurs jours pour traverser la forêt, alors autant passer le temps à discuter, non ?

_ Exactement ce que j'ai dis à Gandalf, que j'avais trouvé mon courage.

_ Tu avais déjà trouvé ton courage bien avant notre passage chez les gobelins Bili. Alors qu'est ce que tu as trouvé ? Lui demanda Fili, se joignant à la discution en allant se positionner de l'autre côté de son cousin, pour ainsi l'encadrer avec son frère et ne lui laisser aucune échapatoire.

Bien que les deux frères souhaitent que Bilbon leur parle ouvertement et non par la force, ils allaient tous les deux essayer différente façon pour voir par laquelle ce dernier réagirait et finirait par leur avouer ce qu'il avait véritablement trouvé dans les cavernes de Goblinville. Et cela, Bilbon l'avait pertinnement compris, qu'ils ne lâcheraient pas l'affaire tous les deux tant qu'il n'avait pas dévoilé ce qu'il avait trouvé.

Seulement voilà, bien qu'une part de Bilbon souhaite le leur montrer, se disant que cet anneau n'était rien d'autre qu'une simple babiole pour lui, bien qu'il n'avait jamais jusqu'à présent vu un anneau rendre son porteur invisible quand il la passait à son doigt. Une autre part de lui, bien plus petite et la part égoiste de sa personne, voulait garder ce bijou caché à la vue des autres, comme si cela allait les mettre en danger. Le simple fait que sa famille et le reste des nains ne voit cet anneau le rendait mal à l'aise alors qu'il ne pouvait empêcher cet étrange sensation se saisir de ces tripes et le retourner, le rendant presque malade à cette simple pensée.

Comme si cet anneau pouvait faire du mal à ces proches et les mettre en danger.

Comment pouvait-il avoir de telles pensées pour un simple bijou qu'il avait trouvé dans les mines des gobelins, se rendant compte qu'au file de ces pensées que cet anneau n'était pas une simple babiole et qui devait y avoir quelque chose d'autre. Mais plus Bilbon tentait de se remémorer ce qu'Alaric et Gandalf lui avait appris sur les anneaux magiques, sur les quelques uns qu'il avait lus, le jeune Sacquet ne pouvait empêcher cet étrange mal de crâne qui lui tambourait la tête et brouillait son esprit.

Alors qu'il en était persuadé, il avait la réponse à sa question à porter de main et qu'il lui suffisait de juste tendre le bras pour atteindre la vérité.

_ Bili ? Ca va ?

Redressant la tête vers Fili et Kili qui lui portaient un regard inquiet, ayant parfaitement noté son moment d'abscence et sachant maintenant avec certitude que quelque chose n'allait pas chez lui, lui-même se posait la question, qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas avec lui ? Pourquoi se retrouvait-il dans un tel état pour un anneau ?

Mais le jeune Sacquet eut l'occasion d'échapper à l'interrogatoire de ces deux cousins par le biais de Dwalin, qui ce dernier se trouvant en avant de leur groupe, cherchait de trouver le passage des elfes, après s'être mis à frapper le sol de l'extrémité de sa hache sur le sol pour tenter de chercher le sentier, lorsque celle-ci avait rencontré l'une des dalles caché par la terre et la boue des environs.

_ Par là !

Suivant le grand guerrier qui mena le groupe, Thorin repoussa l'une des longues lianes de branches qui pendait d'un des arbres au-dessus d'eux, veillant à voir que ces trois neveux le suivaient, le plus jeune entre les deux ainés. Tandis que ces deux derniers avaient pertinnement compris que Bilbon ne dirait rien pour l'instant, s'étant de nouveau refermer dans son mutisme et tentant de tourner ces idées vers autre chose que cet objet dans le fond de sa poche, suivant Fili devant lui et Kili qui le suivait derrière lui. Alors que le reste de la Compagnie les suivait derrière, suivant le sentier dont les dalles paraissaient de plus en plus instables, pouvant facilement les bouger sous leurs pieds et risquant bien de les faire tomber s'ils ne firent pas attention ou ils les mettaient.

_ De l'air. J'ai besoin d'air affirma difficilement Bofur alors que tous s'étaient rendus compte que plus ils s'enfonçaient dans la forêt, plus l'air paraissait être lourd et imposant autour d'eux.

_ J'ai la tête qui tourne informa douloureusement Oin alors que son frère vint l'aider, prêt à le rattraper si ce dernier venait à perdre l'équilibre.

Regardant autour d'eux alors qu'une espèce de nuage de pollen flottaient au-dessus de leur tête, Bilbon se demandant même s'il s'agissait bel et bien de pollen, tous finirent par se rendre compte qu'ils étaient en train de quitter la noirceur, pour finir par revenir vers la lumière. Si la première pensée de la Compagnie était qu'ils avaient réussis à sortir de la forêt, ils finirent vite par comprendre que les arbres étaient plus esparsser et que les rayons du soleil filtraient plus facilement entre les branchages.

_ On a trouvé le pont ! Indiqua Kili devant le groupe en avisant ce dernier.

_ Pont ? Demanda Bofur rieur alors que tous terminèrent par comprendre la cause de son amusement, quand ils apperçurent le fameux pont pour constater que ce dernier était briser.

Les premières parties du pont étaient toujours là, de chaque coté du rivage de la rivière mais la plus grande partie du milieu, qui la traversait, avait depuis, sans doute longtemps, disparus. Ne laissant rien d'autre que la vision de la rivière devant eux et aucun moyen de la franchir.

S'approchant légèrement vers la rivière, à la limite du pont brisé sous ces pieds, Bilbon fixa l'eau de la rivière constatant que celle-ci paraissait brumeuse, comme si un fin filet de brume la recouvrait par-dessus, tandis que des feuilles en recouvraient la surface avec d'autre chose qu'il ne pouvait identifier.

_ Bilbon, éloigne-toi du rebord s'il-te-plait ?

Se tournant vers la voix de son oncle, le jeune Sacquet vit Alaric lui attrapa le coude et le tirer en arrière, en retrait du bord du pont brisé pour ainsi empêcher toute chute vers la rivière. Bien que Bilbon se dise qu'il ne pourrait jamais tomber dedans, il en fut tout de même reconnaissant à son oncle quand il remarqua que la légère somnolente qui avait commencé à le prendre, disparut terminant par se rappeler d'un détail que leur avait annoncé Gandalf.

Une mise en garde pour être plus précis.

_ On pourrait traverser à la nage ? Proposa Bofur comme solution à leur problème.

_ Tu as entendus ce qu'à dis Gandalf ? Toute la forêt est porteuse de maléfice leur rappela Thorin, aussi bien à Bofur qu'au reste de la Compagnie, alors que cela eut pour réflexe de faire ramener le plus jeune d'entre eux à la réalité. Les eaux de la rivière sont enchantées rappela-t'il ensuite sur les riques que pouvaient causer cette dernière à leur encontre.

_ Elle n'a pas l'air si enchantée que ça ?

_ Tu veux peut-être essayer de piquer une tête dedans, Bofur ? Tu n'auras plus qu'à nous dire si elle est, oui ou non, enchantée ?

_ Alrik !

_ Il faut trouver un autre moyen de traverser indiqua Thorin aux autres, ne faisant pas cas de Bofur et d'Alrik, tandis qu'il se rapprochait du rivage pour tenter de trouver un endroit ou ils pourraient traverser la rivière sans danger.

_ Ces branches ont l'air solide informa Kili qui vit une série de branches d'arbre qui formait une sorte de passage par-dessus la rivière, les menant sur l'autre rive.

S'apprêtant à tenter la traversée avec Fili se trouvant derrière lui, Kili s'arrêta lorsque Thorin l'appela et tournant son attention sur lui, comme tous les autres, le chef de leur Compagnie finit par leur dire ce qui serait plus prudent de faire dans une telle situation.

_ Le plus léger en premier.

A sa remarque, tous les regards se rivèrent vers Bilbon qui avisa le chemin de branches vers l'autre rive avant de reporter son attention sur les autres en voyant leur petite mine, comme si ces derniers paraissaient s'être mis en tête de l'envoyer dans les problèmes. Mais le jeune Sacquet ne dit rien, se dirigeant vers le passage devant lequel se tenait ces cousins qui le regardèrent quelque peu inquiet de le laisser y aller, alors qu'Alaric et Alrik lui donnèrent des coups dans l'épaule pour l'encourager avant que Thorin ne vienne à l'arrêter en lui attrapant le bras.

Rivant son regard vers lui, intriguer qu'il le retienne alors que Thorin était celui qui avait demandé qu'il soit celui qui passe en premier pour voir si le passage était sur ou pas, le jeune Sacquet fut quelque peu surpris du regard inquiet qu'il lui porta.

_ Sois prudent.

Hochant de la tête, Bilbon resserra les sangles de ces sacs comme celle de son bouclier qu'il avait replacé dans son dos pour avoir les mains libres, et veillant à avoir ces poches bien fermer au cas ou s'il venait ou non à se retrouver la tête en bas, le jeune Sacquet s'avança vers la première branche. Posant son premier pied sur l'une des branches qui se tendait devant lui avant d'attraper des branches plus haute pour pouvoir avoir un appui dans son avancée, Bilbon attendit que les branches cessèrent de tanguer pour pouvoir pleinement se redresser.

_ C'est bon ! Les informa Bili sur son avancée et le manque de risque qu'ils pouvaient avoir. Je ne vois aucun problème… Ah ! Il y en a un !

_ Bili !

_ On arrive !

En tentant d'atteindre une autre branche devant pour lui, pour se garder un appui, le pied de Bilbon avait glissé sur le fin passage que lui donnait cette ramure et se retrouva la tête en bas, ces jambes croiser autour de la tige pour demeurer au dessus de la rivière. Et le voyant ainsi, presque sur le point de tomber dans l'eau, Fili et Kili s'étaient tous les deux précipiter pour tenter de le rejoindre et de le remettre sur pied, mais le jeune Sacquet leur fit signe de rester sur la terre ferme.

_ Mais tout va… bien leur promit-il avant de réussir par une petite cabriole à l'aide d'une autre branche, de se dégager de celle dont il se trouvait pour se tenir debout sur une autre qui se trouvait juste à quelques millimètres de l'eau, touchant sa surface quant il se retrouva dessus. Ca va aller les gars, je vais… bien !

La seconde d'après, Bilbon se retrouva à chuter vers la rivière, le nez droit devant lui, parvenant à se rattraper à un autre groupe de rameaux à plus d'un mètre de lui, le figeant au-dessus de la surface, le transformant en un pont vivant. Ou alors qu'il fixait son propre reflet qu'il voyait à travers la surface de l'eau, Bilbon sut que quelque chose n'allait pas quand il sentit le sommeil le gagner tandis que sa propre image lui refletait son envie de dormir. Mais s'empressant de fermer les yeux pour quitter cette image, Bilbon prit une profonde respiration pour reprendre ces esprits.

_ Cousin !

_ Accroches-toi Bili, on arrive !

_ J'ai dis que ça allait les gars ! Je vais bien !

Parvenant à atteindre les autres tas de branches qui formaient comme des U sur lesquels il était facile de passer, Bilbon parvint à atteindre l'autre rive sur laquelle il se laissa tomber à genoux alors que tout le bourdonnement qui résonner dans ces oreilles avait immédiatement cessé dès qu'il eut posé pied sur la terre ferme.

Se remettant à respirer de nouveau, tout en se secouant la tête pour faire sortir cet état brumeux dans lequel il se trouvait quelques instant plus tôt, Bilbon comprit pertinnement qu'elle était l'enchantement qui avait été jeté sur cette rivière.

_ Quelque chose ne va pas ? Ca ne va pas du tout. Restez ou vous êtes ! Leur ordonna-t'il à l'encontre des autres alors qu'il s'asseya, tout en essayant de refaire circuler le sang dans ces muscles endoloris quand il se figea à la scène qui se déroulait sous ces yeux. Oh, non !

L'ayant vus traverser sans danger malgré les quelques ratés qu'il avait eu, Bilbon constata que la Compagnie s'était à leur tour lancer pour tenter de franchir le passage des branches au-dessus de la rivière, mener par Thorin et ces deux cousins. Si Thorin ainsi que Fili et Kili parvenaient à suivre les passages par lequel était passé Bilbon, les autres nains avaient plus de difficulté à s'accrocher, surtout qu'ils passaient les uns après les autres et s'aglutinaient presque tous sur des mêmes branches qui pouvaient risquer à tout moment de céder.

Mais il fallait croire que même les branches paraissaient enchantées et résistaient aux poids des nains. Tentant de se réveiller comme s'il n'en croyait pas ces yeux, Bilbon se mit à se taper sur les joues pour tenter de reprendre pied avec la réalité, sauf qu'en entendant les cris et les jurons pousser par ces amis, le jeune Sacquet comprit qu'il ne rêvait pas. Et que ces amis se mettaient eux aussi dans des situations assé compliquer et quocasse, il devait bien l'avouer, mais il n'en rigola pas, comprenant parfaitement que l'air qui se dégageait de la rivière embrumait leur esprit et les rendait plus lent et fatiguer dans leur mouvement.

Les uns après les autres sautèrent sur les branches alors que de là ou il se trouvait, Bilbon pouvait constater que Bombur s'était arrêté et se mettait furieusement à bailler alors qu'il essya de demeurer réveiller. Le seul ennui c'est que le sommeil eut raison de lui et il tomba en arrière, tombant sur la branche derrière lui qui lui fit comme un lit suspendus, le gardant hors de l'eau de la rivière, pour l'instant.

Entendant un saut à ces côtés, Bilbon sursauta quand il vit Thorin le rejoindre, ce dernier regardant autour de lui pour ainsi se rendre compte de la différence de l'environnement qui l'entourait, très vite rejoins par Fili et Kili qui se dirigèrent vers son cousin.

_ Ca va aller Bili ?

_ Tu ne t'es pas fais mal aux épaules au moins ?

_ Ca va les gars, je vais bien tenta de rassure Bilbon en essayant de se relever tout seul, bien que Fili et Kili vinrent tous les deux l'aider à le remettre sur pieds.

Mais tous vinrent à se figer quand ils entendirent un craquement sur leur droite du pasage et le bruit de quelque chose se rapprochant d'eux. Levant tous les quatre la tête, les Durins virent émerger des arbres devant eux et sous l'un des rayons de lumière filtrant à travers les branches, un cerf. Sauf qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un simple cerf comme on avait la chance de voir en croisant un groupe de cervidée, non, c'était un magnifique cerf blanc dont son pelage semblait luire sous la clarté du jour et ces rameaux chatoyaient d'argent.

Il était tout simplement superbe.

Seulement, Bilbon sortit de sa contemplation quand il entendit quelque chose claquer doucement derrière lui et se tournant vers Thorin, il vit ce dernier tirer lentement mais surement sur la corde de son arc, là ou une flèche avait été bandé prête à être utiliser à tout instant. Et c'est à ce moment que le jeune Sacquet comprit vers qui cette flèche allait être destinée.

Le cerf blanc.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Rivant ensuite son regard sur le cerf blanc, ce dernier n'ayant toujours pas bougé de sa place comme si porter par la curiosité, ce dernier ne sentait nullement la menace qui planait sur lui. Comme s'il n'avait jamais été chassé de toute sa vie, contrairement aux autres cervidés qui étaient craintif des nains autant des hommes, comme s'il n'avait jamais frôlé la mort sous les branches de ces arbres.

Ayant cette impression que le temps avait ralentie et qu'il pouvait entendre son cœur battre à ces oreilles, Bilbon n'eut guère le temps d'atteindre son oncle que Thorin avait déjà lancé sa flèche durement droit vers le majestueux cervidé. Se glaçant d'avance d'entendre l'animal tomber, il ne vint à entendre que le bruit de la flèche heurtant la roche pour ainsi constater avec soulagement, que le trait mortel n'était passé qu'au-dessus de l'animal et que ce dernier s'était empressé de s'enfuir, ne désirant guère se recevoir une autre flèche.

_ Bili !

_ Reviens !

N'écoutant pas les voix de Fili et Kili derrière lui, Bilbon ne s'était nullement rendu compte qu'il se fût lancé sur les traces du cervidé, entendant parfaitement le râlement de ces cousins dans son dos s'étant lancé à ces trousses. Alors qu'il ne lâchait pas le pelage miroitant de l'animal devant lui, chaque fois qu'il passait sous un rayon de soleil, pour ne pas le perdre de vue et le laisser disparaitre entre les arbres.

Mais si le jeune Sacquet était rapide, il ne l'était pas face à une telle créature et finit par le perdre à sa vue quand il parvint à passer derrière des arbres, et qu'au moment ou il les atteignit, Bilbon ne vit plus le cervidé dans les parages. Ce dernier s'était tout simplement volatiliser dans les airs.

_ Bili ! Par Mahal, pourquoi t'es-tu lancé à la poursuite de ce cerf ?

_ Tu voulais le chasser ? Tu ne crois pas qu'il aurait fallus que tu utilises ton arc pour ça ?

_ Ne sois pas idiot Kili ! Répliqua le jeune Durin à l'encontre de son cousin. C'est la première fois que je voyais un cerf blanc et ce dernier aurait pus nous aider à traverser la forêt. Les animaux peuvent facilement suivre des directions sécuritaire et éviter les partis de la forêt qui peuvent être dangereux pour eux lui fit-il remarquer à l'encontre de ce dernier.

_ Je ne crois pas que Thorin aurait été très friand de suivre un cerf blanc dans une forêt elfique fit savoir Fili à ce propos alors qu'il avisa le chemin par lequel le cerf blanc avait disparus, avant de reporter son attention en arrière, là ou se trouvait toujours le reste de la Compagnie. Retournons auprès des autres, certains avaient encore du mal à traverser et Thorin nous fera encore la tête parce que nous nous sommes éloignés d'eux leur rappel-t'il à l'encontre de son jeune frère et de son cousin.

_ Peut-être, mais cela nous aurait permis de sortir d'ici fit savoir Bilbon durement avant de porter son regard vers la lumière du soleil qui filtrait à travers les branches, tandis que Fili et Kili le regardaient inquiet.

_ Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas Bilbon ? Depuis que nous avons quitté Gandalf, tu parais plus sur les nerfs ? Et surtout plus absent par moment, comme si tu avais la tête ailleurs ?

_ Il n'y a rien Kili, je vais très bien. Et tu as raison Fili, nous devrions rejoindre les autres avant que…

_ Une seconde Bili ? Lui demanda Fili en l'attrapant par le bras au moment ou il s'apprétait à retourner sur ces pas, pour retrouver les autres. Tu sais que si tu as besoin de parler de quoi que se soit, moi et Kili sommes là pour t'écouter Bili. Nous sommes une famille et nous nous soutenons les uns des autres, qu'importe ce qui s'est passé ou ce qui se passera, comme les jugements que nous pourrions avoir envers toi ; lui annonça-t'il à la fois sérieux et solennel pour lui faire comprendre qu'il pouvait tout leur dire et qu'ils ne le jugeraient pas quoi qu'il arrive.

_ Retournons auprès de Thorin.

Et sur cette simple déclaration, Bilbon rebroussa chemin tout en s'étant dégagé de la main de Fili qui demeura figé un instant avant de porter un regard inquiet vers Kili, qui le lui rendit bien. Tous les deux savaient pertinnement que quelque chose avait dus se produire dans la mine des gobelins lorsqu'ils avaient été séparés et qu'il avait fais la rencontre de cette étrange créature qui avait tenté de le manger. Sauf que Fili et Kili étaient persuader que cela n'avait rien à voir avec cette créature, surtout avec leur rencontre d'Azog plusieurs dizaines de minutes après avoir quitté les cavernes des gobelins.

C'était quelque chose de sans doute plus sombre pour que Bilbon soit dans cet état.

_ Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de courir après ce cerf, Bilbon ? Demanda Thorin à l'encontre de ce dernier quand celui-ci revint retrouver ce dernier devant les ruines du pont, tandis qu'Alaric et Alrik avaient tous les deux réussi à atteindre l'autre rive et qu'ils aidaient les autres à l'atteindre en leur tendant leur mains.

_ Tu n'aurais pas dus faire ça, Thorin. Un cerf porte chance lui fit-il savoir pour toute réponse.

_ Je ne crois pas à la chance lui avoua son oncle durement et quelque peu mélancolique à cette annonce. La chance, on se l'a créé le prévena-t'il tandis qu'il avisa Fili et Kili qui les rejoignaient.

Le jeune Sacquet avait eu l'intention de lui répliquer de tourner sept fois sa langue dans sa bouche à l'instant où ils virent Bombur totalement endormis, chanceler sur le côté, terminant par tomber dans la rivière. Sa masse et le fait qu'il soit inconscient lui fut salutaire car il se mit à flotter au-dessus de la surface comme une barque, alors que tous les autres nains autour de lui tentèrent de l'atteindre pour essayer de le ramener vers la rive.

_ Je pense que nous aurions vraiment besoin de chance pour quitter cette forêt déclara avec lassitude Bilbon sur le retard que le sommeil de leur ami allait leur causer.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà pour aujourd'hui ;)<strong>

**alors? vos avis?**

**on arrive aux araignées dans le prochain chapitre mercredi matin =D**

**a+**

**biz**

**Sabrinabella**


End file.
